Fortuna
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Gangplank ha muerto, pero queda mucho por hacer. Señores piratas y caudillos de tierras lejanas buscan ocupar el lugar de este en Bilgewater. Ahora le toca a Miss Fortune defender su nueva posición ante estos, seguida por su leal tripulación, y una caterva de antiguos y nuevos amantes.
1. Reconstrucción

Sarah Fortune había conseguido lo que quería. Gangplak había muerto, a pesar de lo que los desafortunados rumores típicos tras Harrowing dijeran. ¿El problema? Dicho Harrowing solo había conseguido alimentar los problemas de gobierno y las guerras entre bandas en Bilgewater.

Uno pensaría que después de tanta muerte, las bandas de delincuentes, piratas y demás, se habrían cansado. Pero no. Solo les había motivado, pensando que sus rivales estarían demasiado débiles para actuar. Ya casi no quedaba nada de Bilgewater.

Literalmente.

Los fuegos y el daño de la noche de Harrowing casi habían hecho más mal a los edificios que al nivel poblacional. Cosa que resulta extremadamente fácil, cuando la mayoría de las casas son de madera, y están construidas en acantilados casi verticales.

Para Miss Fortune, aunque en su objetivo de traer la estabilidad de vuelta iba fracasando, esto traía un lado bueno, y un lado malo. La parte buena es que sus acciones y las de sus hombres en la noche de Harrowing habían logrado conseguir la simpatía de la población general, y el respeto o miedo, aunque en Bilgewater no hay diferencia, de las demás bandas. ¿El lado malo?

No tenía casi dinero.

Entre los daños a reparar, y la perdida de hombres, apenas tenía para sostener la paga de su tripulación en el Sirena. Gracias a que Rafen sabía como mantenerlos a raya en estas circunstancias, que si no la mitad ya se habrían largado. Y los que lo hicieron... bueno, últimamente siempre había alguien dispuesto a trabajar para ella.

Pensando en que hacer con eso, e intentando relajarse, practicaba tiro en el patio trasero de su villa. Suerte que aquella parte de la isla había quedado intacta y se encontraba tan, relativamente, alejada de todo lo demás.

Sus pistolas han sido siempre su mejor baza, pero le quedó claro tras Harrowing que su madre tenía razón. Jamás iba a volver a pedirle a nadie entre los suyos que se las cargase.

-Si has venido por lo del intento de motín, ya te dije que me encargaría yo misma esta tarde de disciplinarlos. Que encargase a otros esa tarea sin estar presente, me debilitaría ante la visión de los demás.

Rafen seguía sin ser capaz de sorprenderla. Pero aún veía tan claro a través de ella como siempre. No era la fuerza de su imagen lo que le preocupaba.

Lo que le preocupaba es que ejecutar a alguien sin molestarse en saber ni de quien se trata, es algo que Gangplank haría. Suerte que no era el caso.

-No. Tranquila. Eso ya lo dejaste bastante claro. Es por otro asunto. Algo que podría solventar nuestros problemas de efectivo.

-Bueno. Una vez eso esté solucionado, todo seguirá como debe. ¿De que se trata?

Fortune seguía disparando mientras conversaban. Pero por algún motivo, Rafen había dejado de hablarle.

-¿Viejales?

Cuando se giró para mirarle, y vio la expresión de su rostro, sabía que debía tratarse de algún negocio difícil.

Y en Aguas Estancadas, eso significaba potencialmente letal.

Sopló sobre el cañón de sus humeantes pistolas, para luego enfundarlas, acariciando las cachas del mango.

-Hablemos dentro.-le dijo pasándolo de largo.

* * *

Sarah observaba la cifra de la recompensa con incredulidad. Una incredulidad que se fue transformando en alegría.

-Rafen, por favor, dime que esto no es una broma de mal gusto.

-Ojalá lo fuera.

El hombre contestó con un carácter peculiarmente apático para las noticias que traía. Debería estar casi saltando de alegría. Como ella.

Notando como había perdido la compostura, Fortune volvió a serenarse.

-¿Ojalá lo fuera? Rafen, por esta cifra podríamos comprar media isla, y luego reedificar la otra mitad. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Sarah, por favor.

Solo se refería a ella por su primer nombre cuando estaba realmente nervioso. Ni siquiera en Harrowing lo vio así.

-Ya llevas suficientes años arrastrando cuerpos al tablón de recompensas como para no saber lo que significa una...

-Una cifra así, significa que o bien el buscado ha desaparecido de forma completa y será imposible localizarle, y más valdría dar la recompensa por perdida, o bien si lo encuentras, puedes dar tu vida por perdida, porque el que ofrece la recompensa solo lo hace para sacar a la luz al que busca, y sabe que algo menos que un batallón no sería capaz de capturarle.

Se sentó sobre la mesa, cruzando las piernas confiada, y sacando un cigarro de la tabaquera de madera sobre el mueble.

-Y diría que me faltan dedos en las manos y en los pies para enumerar los contratos de ese estilo que he completado.

Cuando no encontraba las cerillas, Rafen se acercó con las suyas para encenderlo.

-Lo sé. Y también sé que has enviado de vuelta a Piltover a muchos hombres de ciencia con métodos que sus compañeros consideran moralmente cuestionables.

-Sí. Esos son los que al contarme lo que les gustaría hacer con mi cuerpo, me perturben en un sentido completamente distinto al habitual.-dijo antes de dar una calada.

-Pero en esta ocasión, el que proclama la recompensa lo hace desde Zaun.

Aquello obviamente le sorprendió hasta a ella, pues enseguida se puso a toser con el humo que había inhalado.

-¡Cough, cough! ... ¿Qué?

Volvió a echarle un vistazo a la hoja. ¿Qué clase de experimento o área del conocimiento podía considerarse demasiado inmoral hasta para la principal creadora de monstruosidades y armas de guerra de Noxus?

Quizás al fin recapacitaría.

-... Me ha picado la curiosidad.

O no. Siempre se hacía falsas esperanzas con ella.

-Mira, hasta esa parte, podría estar de acuerdo contigo en cierto modo. Pero entonces fue cuando noté el nombre de un tal Mundo en el contrato.

-¿Mundo? ¿Cómo en Dr. Mundo, el científico que trabaja para Noxus, o Mundo el asesino en serie?

-Ambos son el mismo.

-¿Es a él a quien buscan?

-No. Él fue quien puso el precio.

AHORA sí que las cosas se ponían extrañas.

* * *

De entre todos los candidatos a miembros de la banda de Miss Fortune reunidos en la cantina del muelle, solo uno llamaba la atención. No tanto por su talento o su presencia, si no por el hecho de ser mujer.

Se dice que una mujer en el barco trae mala fortuna. Sarah Fortune había hecho fama siendo la excepción a esa regla, a propósito. Pero los viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente. Así que muchos hombres miraban recelosos a la chica de la mesa solitaria.

Bueno, aunque puede que el hecho de que estuviese jugando al rompededos con su propia mano y su propio cuchillo fuese la causa de dicho recelo.

Claro que a algunos el orgullo les puede más que la prudencia.

O la inteligencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha?

Les contestó sin detenerse, ni mirarles, tan siquiera.

-Buscar trabajo. Como todos vosotros, supongo.

El hombre miró a sus compañeros, esperando que ellos añadieran algo. Pero parecía que definitivamente esto dependía de él.

-Olvídalo. Ni Bilgewater ni el mar es buen lugar para una mujer soltera y sola. Ni tampoco lugar de trabajo.

-Creía que la nueva jefa era una mujer.

-Ella es una excepción que nadie comprende.

-Además, aunque así fuese, yo no estoy aquí por ser buena navegante.

Al fin se detuvo, y le miró a los ojos.

-Estoy aquí porque se me da bien matar.

Volvió a lo suyo, con el hombre riendo brevemente.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues me gustaría verlo.

La joven no tardó en darse cuenta de que se hallaba rodeada del local entero. La observaban, habiendo cogido interés en la conversación. Ahora sí que se veía obligada a actuar.

Clavó la daga sobre la mesa, con fuerza. El hombre quiso dar un paso atrás cuando la morena se levantó, pero no lo hizo. No podía mostrarse inseguro ante los demás.

El aspecto de aquella joven le recordaba en cierta parte al de la capitana Fortune. Ambas parecían compartir el mismo sentido de la vestimenta, pues parecía que ambas disfrutaban llevar ropa que solo llegase por encima del estómago. Claro que ningún hombre, y menos uno de Bilgewater, iba a quejarse.

La mujer puso los brazos en jarra, mientras le sonreía. Obviamente, él era más alto que ella, así que la imagen daba más a favor de su conversador que de ella misma.

Más relajado, el hombre intentó colocarle la mano sobre el hombro. Por lo que acabó lanzado por encima de ese hombro por los brazos de la chica, y cayendo de espaldas sobre el tablero de la mesa.

Antes de que el dolor del impacto se marchara, ya tenía la daga que la morena había clavado en la mesa, sobre su garganta.

-¿De veras? ¿De veras quieres verlo?

La joven se movió rápidamente del sitio, cuando los colegas del amenazado se lanzaron a por su espalda. Se impulsó con las manos sobre la mesa, y con la suela de las botas, les pateó en la barbilla. Finalmente aterrizó de pie sobre el mueble, sujetando contra la mesa con un pie al hombre que había atacado.

Luego se inclinó para verle a la cara.

-¿Y bien?

El hombre negó con la cabeza. La morena le guiñó con su único ojo, y le pateó en el costado, haciéndole rodar de vuelta al suelo.

Cuando alzó la vista, todos comenzaron a reír. Incluido los hombres a los que había pateado.

Al final parecía que Aguas Turbias no era tan distinto de Noxus. Lo que te permitía escalar posiciones y ser respetado, era la fuerza. En ambos parece que eso es lo que vale para conseguir poder.

El jolgorio de la cantina fue perturbado por un disparo. Todos se pusieron en alerta, menos la chica, que observaba la balaustrada de la parte superior. Miss Fortune había salido, y dado un tiro al aire para llamar la atención.

Lo que no tenía claro es si había visto lo que acababa de pasar. Y en caso de que lo hubiera visto, si le habría hecho quedar bien o mal delante de ella.

La forma en que le miró y le sonrió, alivió ambas dudas. Parece que era de las suyas.

-Muy bien, caballeros. Como todos sabrán, tras la caída de Gangplank y Harrowing tan seguidos, la mayor parte de las bandas han sido aniquiladas, y las que no, han visto drásticamente reducidos sus números y su influencia. Eso incluye a la mía. Pero me gusta pensar que si de algo ha servido todo esto, es para purgar la estupidez y la debilidad. Y por lo que veo, todos ustedes han sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para venir a unirse a mi. De ahora en adelante, les tocará demostrar que son lo suficientemente duros para sobrevivir a mi.

Todos rieron excitados, hasta que Fortune volvió a detenerlos con un disparo de su otra arma.

-Dicho esto, hay algo que deben comprender antes de ponerse a mi servicio. No sé si ustedes lo sabrán, pero al principio de mi carrera trabajaba de caza recompensas, y aún lo hago. Así que no esperen de mi, ni crean que se les permita, ciertos comportamientos que estarían mal vistos hasta por las laxas leyes de la zona. Dicho esto, y antes de que sus ánimos se hundan, no crean que vamos a dedicarnos a acatar la ley. Aguas Turbias se encuentra en el caos, lo cual significa que alguien debe restablecer el orden. No vamos a seguir la ley. ¡Nosotros nos convertiremos en la ley!

Volvieron a aullar, y Miss Fortune desapareció una vez más por la puerta tras la balaustrada.

La morena al fin se bajó de la mesa, y se acercó por detrás, con curiosidad, a uno de los grupos de hombres que charlaban.

-Joder. Que buena está.

-Calla, que aún te va a oír uno de los suyos.

-¿Y que más da? Por lo que he oído, se ha tirado a la mitad de su tripulación. No es misterio alguno que esa tipa es una puta de cuidado.

-Como si tú fueras a tener una oportunidad con ella.

-¿Y quien dice que no?

Tardó medio segundo en procesar que aquella era una voz de mujer.

Y dos segundos en darse cuenta de que la mujer parada frente a él era la Capitana Fortune.

-Lo digo yo.

Los hombres comenzaron a retroceder mientras ella se alejaba de las escaleras que daban a su despacho, y se adentraba en la multitud. Después de examinar brevemente y con curiosidad al hombre que hablaba sin pensar, echó un ojo a la multitud.

-Tú, tú, tú, y tú. Y quizás tú. Mira.-se dirigió al hombre de lengua suelta.-Esos cinco si que tendrían una oportunidad.

Se giró hacía ellos.

-Pero para eso primero tendréis que impresionarme.

Lanzó un beso al aire al hombre más cercano de los señalados, y que más le atraía físicamente, y luego se dirigió hacía la puerta del local.

-Mañana os quiero a todos parados en fila delante del muelle donde está atracado la Sirena. Ahí decidiré quien sube, y quien no. Y los que no, ya tendréis una oportunidad otro día.

-¿Dónde está ese muelle?

Miss Fortune se detuvo justo antes de alcanzar la puerta, y se giró para ver a la morena, parada y sola. Ojo verde, parche negro, y pelo moreno. Llevaba dos espadas a la espalda y fundas para cuchillos en las piernas y los brazos. Perneras y guanteletes metálicos y picudos. Eso sí que no se veía en Aguas Turbias. Aparte de eso, su ropa era una chaqueta roja, un top blanco, y pantalones negros.

-Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

La morena negó con la cabeza mirando hacía otro lado, como si no le diese importancia. Miss Fortune se dirigió hacía ella.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ariana. Ariana Katleen.

-Muy bien, Ariana. Si te preguntas como lo sé...

-No lo hago.

Fortune la miró entre sorprendida y ofendida. Los de alrededor temieron que estuviera poniendo a prueba su paciencia, pero sus sospechas se vieron infundadas cuando la capitana sonrió.

-Lo sé por lo limpio de tus ropas y lo poco desgastadas que están. Aunque claro, la gente como tú no es rara aquí. Ven conmigo, Ariana.

La mencionada no dudó. Se dirigió a la puerta, y Miss Fortune la abrió y sujetó para que pasase. Ni siquiera se lo cuestionó. Solo pasó de largo, y la capitana le siguió. Como si ni le importase ni necesitase demostrarle que ella era la que mandaba.

-Je. Anda, mira. Hasta le van los bollos.-comentó el lengua suelta, antes de recibir un puñetazo en la nariz por parte de aquel al que Ariana había derribado, comenzando una pelea.

* * *

 **Hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia sobre Aguas Negras. Desde que "Sombre y Fortuna" fue publicado en la red de LoL, Miss Fortune es un personaje que me llamaba la atención. Y he pensado en escribir una historia aludiendo a lo que podría ocurrir después. También pretendo más adelante, explorar el resto de Runaterra, y el universo de LoL según el lore actual, pues hecho en falta historias que no traten exclusivamente de las interacciones entre los campeones.**

 **Espero que os interese y lo disfrutéis leyéndolo. Antes de que nadie pregunte, aún continuare con "Sinfonía de Dolor".**

 **PD: Para animaros a dejar una review aunque no tengáis nada que decir. ¿Adivináis quien es Ariana? Temo haberlo dejado demasiado obvio.**


	2. Proscritos de Zaun: Haciendo negocios

Las partes altas de Bilgewater no se diferenciaban tanto de la ciudad de las ratas bajo ellas, a pesar de la fortuna de los ricos habitantes de esta parte de la isla.

¿La única diferencia apreciable? Que allí se robaba por unas miles de monedas de oro, no por un un puñado, y que la bajeza moral se cubría bajo una hermosa fachada.

Claro que nada de eso importaba para aquellos que debían subir hasta arriba, y no estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo.

-¿No hay una forma más rápida?-preguntó Ariana, comenzando a sudar.

-Casi hemos llegado. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.-dijo Miss Fortune sin perder su sonrisa sacarrona, ni parecer cansada.

Y eso que además andaba en tacones.

Rafen tampoco parecía sufrir problemas a pesar de su edad. Pero eso no iba a cambiar su humor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella hiciera cosas contra las que le aconsejaba, pero esta se llevaba la palma. Aunque quizás estaba dejando que sus propias experiencias le nublaran el juicio. Quizás no fuera tan terrible como el creía. ¡Por la Dama Barbuda, si habían sobrevivido a una noche fuera durante Harrowing! ¿Qué debían temer de un apolillado científico zaunita?

Ariana creía que el único motivo por el que Miss Fortune le había hecho seguirla era porque le había gustado lo que vio en el bar, y quería ponerla a prueba. Por eso no preguntó nada. Pero si le sorprendió ver la zona rica de la ciudad. Había pasado por Bilgewater en otras ocasiones, pero nunca había tenido necesidad de acercarse a esta área, pues no tenía necesidad del oro de los poderosos.

Solo del hierro de los peligrosos.

Se pararon frente a la entrada de un restaurante de alta cocina. Aquellos donde lo que se paga es la exquisitez, y no la cantidad. Estaba construido prácticamente en la pared vertical de un acantilado. Y en lugar del típico chaval al que la pubertad no ha terminado de golpearle del todo, tenían a un matón con un ridículo traje de botones frente a la puerta.

Ariana supuso que se trataba de un hostal también, y de que en una ciudad como Bilgewater, era normal tener seguridad hasta en eso.

El matón les echó una mirada de arriba a abajo a los tres, y se asomó al interior un momento para dpreguntar algo. Cuando le contestaron, se apartó, y les abrió la puerta, indicándoles que podían pasar.

Cuando ella y Rafen entraron detrás de Miss Fortune, Ariana pudo comprobar que la estructura del local fue en tiempos, un barco. Como lo habían elevado hasta allí, y porque lo habían recubierto como una casa normal, era un misterio para ella.

El local estaba vacío, a excepción de un hombre trajeado y con gafas de pasta, comiendo solo en una mesa para dos, del reservado. Frente a las cortinas, que aún permanecían abiertas, había dos hombres.

Uniformes de la guardia noxiana. Resultaba evidente. Lo que resultaba más extraño eran sus mejoras mecánicas zaunitas. Una mano mecánica de un metal cobrizo, un ojo monocular con una lente verde...

Rafen no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua asqueado. Ariana, por otra parte, se limitó a apartar la mirada y echar un paso hacía atrás. Uno pensaría que reaccionó así por el mismo motivo que Rafen, pero Fortune sospechaba que no se trataba de eso.

Cuando Miss Fortune se puso a subir los escalones que daban a esa parte del restaurante y los otros dos le siguieron, una mano metálica se alzó para ordenarles que se detuviesen. La pelirroja escuchó a Ariana apretar los puños.

El hombre en la mesa alzó la mirada mientras masticaba, e indicó a Miss Fortune, con un par de dedos, que se acercase.

-Esperad aquí.

Cuando Fortune se acercó a la mesa, los guardias corrieron las cortinas tras ella. Rafen estaba intranquilo por no poder estar al tanto de la negociación, y Ariana simplemente se había cruzado de brazos y le había dado la espalda a los guardias.

* * *

-Por favor, siéntese.-le dijo el científico dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y limpiándose los labios con la servilleta.

Fortune apartó la silla y se sentó frente a él. El hombre no tardó en fijarse en su escote. Pero por razones distintas a las que ella esperaba.

-Disculpe, me he distraído. Pero es raro ver a alguien recibir dos disparos tan cerca del corazón y no tenerlo sobre la camilla de autopsia.

Aunque pequeñas, las marcas de los disparos de Gangplank aún eran visibles.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de mi buena fortuna. Estamos aquí por negocios. Dígame. ¿Porqué solicitó mis servicios específicamente, señor?

-Doctor. Doctor Edward Mundo. No me he sacado el doctorado por nada, si no le importa. Porque supongo que usted también querrá que le trate de capitana.

-No. En realidad prefiero Miss.

Quería detalles, y con los científicos zaunitas siempre era difícil conseguirlos. A menos que conozcas la técnica de persuasión adecuada.

Probó primero a apoyar su pecho contra el tablero y a sonreír y hablar dulcemente.

-Y dígame Edward, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Dr. Mundo, por favor.-dijo sin torcer la vista.

Este era uno de los que requería la fuerza. Así que se puso seria.

-Todos los detalles que tengo es el precio y que usted puso la recompensa. Pero debido a una prima tan elevada, imagino que no es solo usted quien aporta la cantidad.

-He de informarle que todos los detalles son secretos militares del imperio noxiano.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer mi trabajo si no los conozco adecuadamente.

-Lo sé. Solo se lo he comentado para asegurarme de que no lo comparta con nadie de su tripulación ni ningún conocido. Por su propia seguridad, claro está.

-No revelaré nada a mi banda mientras no sea indispensable para su supervivencia y el éxito de la captura.

-Muy bien. Pero precisamente por seguridad, sería un error que tratase esto como una captura.

-¿Tanto les preocupa ese sujeto, que ve rquerible tomar medidas tan extremas?-le preguntó burlonamente.

El Dr. Mundo sonrió también. Se quitó las gafas, las dobló, y las dejó sobre le mesa.

-Ambos sabemos el por qué del precio de su cabeza. Pero aunque muerto, me gustaría tener su cuerpo lo más intacto posible.

-Tsk. Ya tenía que complicarse la cosa.

Echó la silla hacía atrás, cruzó las piernas sobre la mesa, y pasó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, no sin antes dejar su sombrero sobre el mueble. Gesto que incómodo a Mundo, por lo que mostraba la expresión de su rostro.

-Y dígame. ¿Cuál es el nombre del pobre desgraciado?

-No lo comprende. No se trata de quién.-Mundo volvió a sonreír.-Si no de que.

* * *

Cuando las cortinas se abrieron, Rafen ya estaba casi tirándose de los pelos, mientras Ariana se aburría, sentada en una mesa. Cuando vieron a Miss Fortune salir, la encontraron pálida como un cadáver.

Los guardias pasaron a ocupar el sitio de Fortune, y volvieron a cerrar las cortinas, ocultándose junto a su jefe.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha habido trato, o no?-le preguntó Rafen, mientras Ariana solo se ponía de pie, estirándose y bostezando.

Miss Fortune tardó un poco en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo, primero observó el vial de sangre que había en su mano, junto a la carpeta de piel de la cual sobresalían varios papeles.

-Rafen.-dijo serenándose inmediatamente, y recuperando su color natural.-¿Recuerdas aquel enorme cargamento de armamento hextech que sustraíamos de los Garfios Dentados? Quiero que vayas al almacén y ordenes que lleven todas las cajas a bordo del Sirena.

-¿Estás segura? Habías dicho que...

-¡Ya!

La veía impaciente, y demasiado seria. Otro se preocuparía, pero Rafen sabía que eso solo significaba que se encontraba al 100%.

Se retiró del local sin mirar atrás. Cuando Ariana giró la cabeza para observar a Fortune, ya la tenía delante.

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

* * *

El olor de los restos en descomposición y de los estómagos abiertos del Matadero la habrían noqueado, si no fuera porque Ariana ya estaba acostumbrada al olor de los cadáveres.

Miss Fortune la había llevado al interior de uno de los cobertizos, donde se arrastra y despieza a los monstruos marinos cazados, a preguntar por alguien. Cuando le dijeron que no había vuelto, ella y Ariana se sentaron sobre unas cajas, mientras un mayorista pesaba las piezas más pequeñas, crías y demás, para medir el precio.

-Si mi oído no me falla, eres de Noxus, ¿no?-le preguntó Miss Fortune directamente.

-No es que trate de ocultarlo. Pero supongo que mi acento me delata.

-Entre otras cosas. ¿Estuviste en el ejército?

-Sí. Pero si lo que te interesa es mi entrenamiento...

-No. No es eso lo que me interesa. ¿Sabes algo de los experimentos zaunitas para crear mejores soldados?

-Ehm... Soy una asesina, no científica. ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

-... Olvídalo, es una tontería.

Cuando Ariana la vio juntar las manos y apoyar la barbilla sobre ellas, comenzando a taquear el suelo con el tacón de su bota, se apiadó de ella.

-Sé los nombres de la mayoría de cabezas jefes de esos proyectos. También sé sus nombres. Y también sé a que se dedicaba cada proyecto. Hasta los más importantes. Dispara.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Miss Fortune también le sonrió.

-Háblame del proyecto Adán.

-... Nunca... nunca había oído hablar de él.-le contestó la morena ,extrañamente sorprendida, como si el hecho de no conocer esa información le fuera imposible.

Antes de que Fortune pudiera cuestionarle, comenzó a haber revuelo en el cobertizo. Todos señalaban a la entrada. Ambas se levantaron, y se asomaron a mirar.

En el agua, el aleta de un tiburón se acercaba hacía el muelle. No era raro que estos escuálidos nadasen cerca del puerto buscando las tripas y deshechos de las víctimas de los pescadores, pero este nadaba especialmente rápido. Y también en una dirección recta, dirigido directamente hacía la rampa del muelle del cobertizo donde se encontraban.

Cuando al fin llegó a ella, Ariana vio emerger... una cabeza.

Era un hombre bestia. O teriántropo, como preferían que les llamasen. Había oído de hombres oso, e incluso de un hombre lobo en Jonia, durante la guerra. Pero jamás pensó que hubiese hombres pez, ni que estos pudieran caminar en tierra.

Pero puestos a ser un hombre pez, mejor ser un hombre tiburón.

Su piel era de la textura y el color de un tiburón blanco, torso blanco incluido. Tenía garras azuladas en manos y pies, y mientras caminaba hacía el matadero, arrastraba a una bestia del triple de tamaño que él fuera del agua, con una sola mano. Solo vestía unos pantalones, de un material que Ariana había oído a la gente del lugar llamar neopreno.

Lo que resultaba excepcional de aquel sujeto no era su tamaño, pues dos metros era bastante normal para su raza, si no su cabeza y rasgos faciales.

Eran particularmente humanoides para alguien de su especie. Su madre o su padre debían de ser humanos, pues la forma de su cráneo era completamente humanoide.

Solo destacaban la triple filera de afilados dientes que su sonrisa de satisfacción mostraba, sus negros ojos, la falta de orejas, la aleta que llevaba como cresta en lo alto de su cabeza, las branquias de su cuello, y su alargada nariz.

Nariz que en cuanto dejó a su presa sobre la báscula, comenzó a captar un olor. Un olor que lo llevó a mirar en la dirección de Miss Fortune, la cual le sonreía, cruzada de brazos.

- **Sarah Fortune.-** exclamó antes de un risa innecesariamente siniestra, debido al grave tono de su voz.

-Malie Keokeo, temible cazador del cabo de la serpiente. ¿Qué tal te va?

- **Ambos sabemos que no has venido a saludar. ¿Quién es tu compañera?**

Otras dos mujeres cualesquiera se hallarían sobrecogidas por como el tamaño de aquel ser les cubría con su sombra. Pero era obvio que ellas dos ya estaban acostumbradas a tratar con tipos así todo el rato.

-Ariana Katleen.-se adelantó la susodicha, extendiéndole la mano sin mucho interés.

Poco interés recíproco en Malie, que apenas tocó brevemente su mano con la punta de sus dedos sin dejar de mirar a Fortune.

-Es mi nueva grumete. Solo la mantengo cerca porque me viene bien tener una de mi mismo sexo a mano para no perder mi feminidad.

- **Entonces ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.**

 **-** Sigue con esas bromas, y puede que te deje sin trabajo.

- **¿Qué trabajo?**

Fortune miró a Ariana.

-100 metros cuesta bajo saliendo de la cantina, y luego todo recto a la derecha hasta el de las velas rojas con el corazón bordado.

Ariana solo necesitó esa indicación para darse por entendida.

-Sí, capitana. Ahora mismo me retiro.-dijo fingiendo formalidad, antes de girarse y marcharse.

No iba a mentir, y decir que no tenía curiosidad ni interés en saber cual era su objetivo. Pero sabía que tratándose de zaunitas, una vez tenga la respuesta, preferiría no haberla conocido. Aún así, miró de reojo para atrás, y pudo ver como sacaba el vial de sangre de su escote, y lo destapaba, pudiendo hasta oír lo siguiente que le dijo a Malie, antes de salir de su rango.

-Necesito que encuentres un rastro para mi.

El tiburón le quitó el frasco de la mano, y lo olisqueó. Lo apartó, arqueó una ceja extrañado, y volvió a olerlo.

- **¿Qué es esto?**

 **-** ¿No captas nada?

- **Por supuesto que sí. Es solo que no reconozco la especie. Parece humano, pero... no, al mismo tiempo.**

Fortune intentó quitarle el vial, pero Malie apartó la mano. Lo dejó colgando entre sus dedos, y observó a Fortune con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- **Te noto nerviosa.**

 **-** Los últimos días, todo el mundo lo está.

- **Tú más que nadie, por lo que oído. No me decido si lo de Harrowing fue una increíble demostración de fuerza, o una increíble estupidez.**

 **-** Veamos. He salvado a decenas de personas, y me he ganado tanto la admiración de la población, como el respeto de de las bandas.-dijo colocando un dedo sobre el labio.-¿A ti que te parece?

- **Me parece que se te notan mucho las ojeras, preciosa. ¿Dónde ha ido la Miss Fortune que bebía como un freljordiano, y festejaba como un jonio?**

 **-** ¿Adonde quieres llegar?

- **A que tienes que relajarte y liberar tensiones, aunque solo sea una noche, antes de empezar con lo que sea que tienes preparado.-** dijo devolviéndole el vial.- **Sí es tan peligroso como tu olor me deja entrever, mejorará tu efectividad.**

-Quizás tengas razón.-suspiró agotada, guardando el vial de nuevo en su escote.-De todas formas, todos los preparativos ya están puestos en marcha. ¿Qué se te ocurre?

Malie sonrió.

* * *

En la habitación de Miss Fortune, Malie sujetaba con una mano el cuello de la susodicha contra la pared. Él sonreía. Miss Fortune le miró enfadada, pero luego sonrió como él.

La boca del tiburón pareció engullir los labios de Miss Fortune, mientras que con la mano libre, arrancó su top. Cuando esta dejó de sujetar el brazo con el que la "asfixiaba" con las manos, comenzó a pasar sus brazos tras su cuello. Con lo cual, Malie pasó a agarrarla por el trasero con ambas manos, casi rasgando su pantalón con las garras, mientras apretaba el cuello de Fortune entre sus mandíbulas.


	3. Proscritos de Zaun: Nueva tripulación

-Tenías razón. Esto me ha venido muy bien.-dijo Miss Fortune subiéndose las bragas.-Me siento mucho más relajada. Te lo agradezco.

- **Ha sido un placer.** -contestó Malie estallándose el cuello, sentado en el borde opuesto de la cama.

-Creo que el placer ha sido mío.-le contestó, guiñándole el ojo que su melena no tapaba.

- **Je. Bueno. ¿Y de que va todo esto?-** preguntó subiéndose los pantalones.

-Por seguridad, preferiría decírtelo ya en el barco.-dijo ajustándose las mangas y subiéndose los tirantes.

- **A lo mejor cuando sepa lo que es, ya no me apetece hacerte el trabajo.**

 **-** Pues siempre puedes tirarte por la borda y nadar de vuelta.

Terminó de subirse las botas.

-Y te digo que si te apetece desayunar, hazlo por ahí. Y nada de ron. Te quiero sobrio en mi barco.

- **Como usted diga, capitana.**

Cuando pasó al lado del tiburón, este le dio una palmada en el trasero. A lo cual ella le miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió. No sin antes clavarle las aguja del tacón en sus partes.

-También te agradecería que te ahorrases esas demostraciones de territorialidad. No soy tuya, y no quiero que me faltes al respeto delante de mis hombres. ¿Queda claro?

Malie solo gruñó adolorido.

-Lo entenderé como un si.

Cuando Miss Fortune salió por la puerta, podía notarse lo furioso que estaba Malie solo con mirarle a los ojos.

* * *

Ariana permanecía sentada sobre un barril, observando como Rafen revisaba a la fila de nuevos navegantes.

La mayoría de ellos aún tenían moratones y heridas de la pelea en la cantina del otro día. Heridas obvias para un Rafen que les cantaba las cuarenta.

-¿Vas a disciplinarnos así?-preguntó Ariana.

-No pretenda decirme como hacer mi trabajo, señorita.-le contestó Rafen.

-Es que no les has pegado ni una bofetada.

-A la tripulación se la puede humillar, insultar, ponerla a trabajar en tareas que sean un peligro para la salud, mentirles, e incluso ignorarles. Pero nunca golpearles.-dijo todo esto sin molestarse en evitar que los hombres le escuchasen.

-Vayas reglas más raras tenéis los de Bilgewater.

Cuando alcanzaron a ver a la capitana Fortune avanzando por el muelle con Malie detrás, que cargaba a su espalda y con correas una espada hecha con dientes de tiburón, Rafen se dirigió enseguida a hablar con ella.

-Hemos tenido suerte. La mayoría tienen experiencia navegando. Y los que no, al menos saben luchar.

-Bien. Me encargare yo misma de indicarles sus puestos. Lleva esto a mi camarote, y llévate a la nueva y a Malie contigo.-dijo pasándole la carpeta de cuero que le había entregado el Doctor Mundo.-No la abras hasta que yo llegue. Ahora, a ponerse a trabajar. ¡Venga, todos a bordo!

* * *

Ariana y Malie se habían metido el camarote nada más subir a bordo, pues no tenían tarea alguna, y la primera ni siquiera el conocimiento para ayudar. Ariana observaba con curiosidad las armas de pólvora y las espadas que decoraban las paredes de aquel lujoso camarote. Malie, por otra parte, observaba el culo de Ariana.

-Ni lo pienses.-le dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- **Todas decís eso al principio.** -dijo Malie acercándose por su espalda.- **Pero en cuantos nos conozcamos un poco, cambiaras de idea. Todas lo hacen.**

Su sombra volvía a cubrirla, junto a parte de la pared. Seguía sin darse la vuelta. Cuando estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento sobre su cabeza, y comenzó a extender las manos a ambos lados como queriendo abrazarla, Ariana hizo un rápido movimiento con el brazo.

Malie soltó un gruñido de dolor por segunda vez aquel día. Ni siquiera vio con que lo cortó. Pero la herida de su mano estaba ahí.

- **Tsk. Al final tú y Fortune os vais a parecer en algo más que el sentido de la moda.**

Ariana miró de reojo hacía atrás, sonriendo divertida, al oír eso. Tenía curiosidad por que le habría hecho.

- **Y eso solo confirmaría lo que te acabo de decir.** -sonrió con los dientes manchados de su propia sangre, después de lamerse su propia herida.

Ariana rodó el ojo asqueada.

Cuando Rafen abrió la puerta, aún se podía escuchar la voz de Miss Fortune dando órdenes.

-¡Zafar los cabos! ¡Arriada las velas!

Así Rafen cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Vas a explicarnos al fin de que va todo esto?-preguntó Ariana.

-Sé tanto, o menos, como vosotros. La capitana ya nos explicará los detalles cuando baje.-dijo dejando la carpeta sobre la mesa.

- **Pero tú eres el que tiene sus papeles.-** señaló Malie.

-Y ella me indicó que no los mirase hasta que llegara.

Cuando se giró, ya tenía una daga de Ariana en su cuello. Malie dio una risotada, mientras que Ariana iba pasando y ojeando documentos con la mano que tenía libre.

-Sujetámelo un momento, ¿quieres?

Malie sujetó por los brazos al teniente de a bordo, mientras Ariana cogía la carpeta entera en sus manos.

- **¿Qué pone?**

Ariana tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. El labio inferior le temblaba, como queriendo decir algo sin poder hacerlo.

- **Te he preguntado que qué pone.**

Un disparo, y en el centro de la mesa humeaba un pequeño agujero carbonizado. Antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo, Miss Fortune se asomó otra vez al exterior.

-¡¿Os he dicho que paréis?! ¡A trabajar!

Al fin entró, y enfundó su arma. Malie soltó a Rafen, pero Fortune no dijo nada. Solo miraba a Ariana. La cual si que parecía enfadada.

-Rafen, al timón. Sustituye al novato de arriba, o hará que encallemos antes de salir del puerto. Malie.-volvió a sacar el vial de su escote.-Vete al castillo de proa, y guíanos. Con ese vozarrón rasposo tuyo, no deberías tener problemas en hacerte oí.

Rafen y él quisieron hablar.

-¡YA!

Pasaron a su lado, y una vez Malie había cogido el vial, y Rafen cerró la puerta tras ellos, comenzaron los gritos. De parte de Ariana.

-Sabías quien era, ¿verdad?-dijo cruzada de brazos, apoyada en la mesa.-Sabías quien era desde el principio, ¿verdad? Por eso me hiciste acompañarte todo el tiempo. Porque sabías que conocía al Doctor Mundo. ¿Cómo...?

-¿Cómo te reconocí?-Fortune puso los brazos en jarra, y puso el mismo tono de voz que ella.-Fácil. Tú no te acuerdas de mi, pero nos conocimos en la invasión de tu país de Jonia. Yo trabajaba de contrabandista, y te vi hablar con tus hombres. Solo te reconocí gracias a que tu tono de voz me resultaba familiar. Pero no fue hasta un poco después que...

-No. Eso no me interesa.-le cortó tajante.-Lo que me interesa saber es, ¿cómo habiendo leído lo que pone aquí puedes esperar tener éxito?

-Pareces asustada.-sonrió Fortune desafiante.

-No, lo que soy es realista.-se acercó amenazante a ella.-Tú no has visto lo que yo en Jonia. Lo que son capaces de hacer esas... bestias de guerra. Y por lo que pone aquí, los sujetos a los que buscamos son prácticamente inmortales, ridículamente fuertes, y lo que es peor, increíblemente astutos. Así que dime. ¿Qué esperas conseguir?

-Lo que yo espero conseguir, no te interesa lo más mínimo.-continuó Fortune.-Lo que te interesa, por lo que he oído de la esfera política noxiana últimamente, es pasar desapercibida. Cosa que solo lograrás conseguir si continuas trabajando para mi, y acatas mis órdenes. TODAS mis órdenes. ¿Queda claro?

Ninguna podía ver las armas de la otra. Pero Ariana podía sentir el cañón de la pistola sobre su estómago, y Miss Fortune la punta de la daga sobre su garganta. Permanecieron quietas unos segundos, antes de que a Fortune se le escapara una pequeña risa, y acabasen desternillándose, apoyándose la una en la otra.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Ariana limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.-Me vendría bien haber conocido a alguien como tú hace años.

-¿A ti te vendría bien?-dijo Miss Fortune echando la cabeza hacía atrás.-¿Tienes idea de lo que necesitaba yo una amiga, Ariana?

-Por favor. En privado, puedes llamarme Katarina.-dijo la teñida de moreno ofreciéndole la mano.

-Entonces a mi, llámame Sara.-dijo estrechándole la mano.-Y respecto a buscarte un hueco, me vendría bien un contramaestre.

* * *

La niebla lo cubría todo por completo. A bordo estarían preocupados, si no supieran que se encontraban en mar abierto. Y no tuvieran la vista y el olfato de Malie en proa para guiarlos.

-¿Vamos bien?

Miss Fortune y Katarina pasaron delante de él, y se apoyaron ambas en la baranda sobre la punta de la proa, con sus hombros chocando por su estrechez.

- **Sí. Debemos estar a tres... no.-** olisqueó de nuevo.- **Dos millas y media de nuestro objetivo.**

Ambas querían ver lo que tenían justo delante mejor que los demás. Pero mientras Katarina miraba al frente cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, dado que la intensidad del sol se notaba aún a través de la niebla, Miss Fortune le prestaba atención a las aguas. Las notaba muy tranquilas para el viento que tenían.

Malie, por otra parte, disfrutaba más de su vista. Al ver los traseros de ambas tan pegados el uno al de la otra, no pudo evitar agradecer nuevamente haber nacido con un doble pene.

- **Sabéis. Si tenemos éxito en esto, cobramos esa jugosa recompensa que incluso a dividir entre tantos sale a demasiado, y salimos con vida, podríamos celebrarlo con unas cajas de botellas de ron en el camarote otra vez. Los tres solos.**

Fortune y Katarina se miraron. E irguiéndose, y haciendo el mismo gesto con el cuerpo y el rostro pero en sentidos distintos, haciendo parecer que una se estaba mirando a un espejo, le indicaron que se alejase.

- **O no.**

 **-** Ve a relevar al vigía, anda. Por todo el día, y la noche, durante el viaje de vuelta.

Volvió a gruñir, enfadado. Fortune sabía que no era sabio hacerlo enfadar. Pero él sabía lo mismo sobre ella.

\- Desde luego. ¿Todos los de su especie son así de salidos?-preguntó Katarina, mientras él comenzaba a escalar las jarcias.

-No, que yo sepa. Solo él y sus cinco hermanos.-dijo extendiendo su catalejo ahora que la niebla parecía comenzar a disiparse.

Katarina se preguntó porque le dio la cifra exacta. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que Malie había dicho "otra vez".

La sonrisa que le regaló Sarah cuando retrajo el catalejo, se lo confirmó.

-Tú estás muy mal.-le comentó jocosa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero me lo paso muy bien.-dijo dirigiéndose de nuevo a popa, mientras comenzaba a gritar órdenes a sus hombres.

Cuando Katarina volvió a mirar hacía delante, solo vio un montón de boyas funerarias.

* * *

-Los primeros colonizadores decidieron que era hora de echar a los nativos cuando pudieron establecerse. Mala idea. Desde aquel día, no quedó muy claro que le pasó a la isla. Pero el hecho de que ahora las corrientes submarinas parezcan arrastrar los cuerpos y las boyas desde sus lugares de reposo hasta aquí, no ayuda a acabar con el miedo.-comentaba la capitana Fortune, con un pie apoyado en la proa del bote.

Los edificios en ruinas que se distinguían en la distancia eran, definitivamente, obra del continente. Demasiada piedra y poca madera. Del Piltover antiguo, parecían. No lo veían muy bien debido a que la niebla parecía haberse desplazado, ahora sobre la isla.

Lo único que veían claro eran los ataúdes abiertos sobre la playa, junto a otros restos de basura.

- **Supongo que si no eres supersticioso ni temes a la magia, es el lugar perfecto para no ser encontrado.** -comentó Malie, siendo el único que remaba, mientras otros dos botes los seguían.

En el de Miss Fortune solo iban él, Katarina, y Rafen.

-Lo que no comprendo es que pretende conseguir aquí.-dijo el viejo.

Fortune no les escuchaba. Permanecía seria, perdida en los recuerdos de la reunión de ayer.

* * *

-¿Si no de que?-repitió Fortune.-Mire, doctor. Si lo que necesita es encontrar algo que le han robado, debería ponerse en contacto con un buscador de tesoros y no...

-No se confunda.-le interrumpió el Doctor Mundo.-Es un ser vivo al que busco, pero no estoy seguro de poder clasificarlo como persona.

-¿Un animal? ¿Un león shurimano al que no le gustó el trato del laboratorio?

-No. Es tan inteligente como... No. Eso no sería el término correcto. Es potencialmente más inteligente que yo, y desde luego que usted.

Ese comentario no le gustó nada. Si él supiera. Si no fuera porque le supondría perder una suma de dinero tan ridículamente grande, ya le habría partido la nariz. Pero se retuvo.

-Adivino. Uno de sus experimentos de resurrección se ha rebelado contra ustedes.

-Ahí empieza la parte complicada. Aunque su cuerpo se compone de piezas humanas en parte, no es completamente humano.

-¿Una horrible mezcla de hombre y animal?-dijo gesticulando teatralmente con las manos, poniendo a prueba su paciencia a propósito.

Cosa que aunque su exterior no demostrase, estaba consiguiendo.

-Por favor, deje de interrumpirme. No. Ninguna parte de su cuerpo pertenece a un animal. Ni a ninguna otra especie inteligente de Valoran. Verá, el proyecto Adán se inició bajo una premisa muy sencilla. Los materiales "prestados" sufrían de limitaciones. El primer paso era crear órganos completamente funcionales y autónomos, que no necesitasen ser trasplantado periódicamente por fallos orgánicos y de incompatibilidad. Y fue un éxito rotundo.

* * *

Lo que le hacía preguntarse para que esos ataúdes habían sido sacados del fondo y profanados. No era una persona religiosa. No incluso tras lo que paso en el templo de la Dama Barbuda la noche de Harrowing. Pero incluso para ella, aquello era un acto impío.

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la aspiración de la nariz de Malie. Él y Katarina habían ascendido sobre las dunas, observando los edificios tras la playa.

- **Su olor está esparcido por todo el lugar. Y otros aromas.**

-¿Quieres decir que no puedes seguirlo?

El hombre tiburón gruño amenazadoramente de nuevo. Katarina seguía sin inmutarse.

- **Sí puedo. Es solo...-** ladeó la cabeza, buscando la dirección correcta.- **¡Maldición!**

-Muy bien. Vosotros. Conmigo y con Malie.-ordenó Miss Fortune señalando a los hombres que descendían del segundo bote.

Ellos y los del tercero cargaban piezas de armamento hextech, tal como la capitana había ordenado.

-Vosotros.-señaló a los del tercer bote.-Con Rafen y Ariana. Rodearemos la isla desde el interior por ambos lados, y nos reuniremos al otro extremo. Nos vemos al otro lado.

Todos hicieron como ella ordenó sin comentar nada. Pero mientras ambos grupos desaparecían tras las dunas, Katarina no pudo evitar mirar un momento hacía Malie, que seguía de cerca a Miss Fortune.

No era solo que le cayera mal. No confiaba en él. Pero Sarah había sido una buena juzgadora de carácter por ahora, así que se fió de su buen juicio. Cuando por fin les perdió de vista, siguió a su propio grupo.

* * *

El grupo de Fortune vislumbró el torreón, de lo que suponían, era una iglesia, con una fila de edificios de dos plantas entre ellos y dicho torreón. Cuando accedieron al primer edificio, descubrieron que había un boquete que atravesaba hasta, volvían a suponer, dicha iglesia. No podían saberlo, debido a la aún presente niebla.

Querían acabar rápido, pero aún así debían tomar precauciones. Así que fueron avanzando, dividiéndose, y registrando cada habitación y planta. Al frente quedaban siempre Miss Fortune y Malie, ojeando la entrada del siguiente edificio mientras esperaban por los hombres.

- **Dices que no quieres nada, y sin embargo te las apañas para quedarte a solas conmigo.** -dijo Malie, apoyado despreocupadamente en un lado del boquete de la pared.

-No dije que no quiera nada. Dije que no soy tuya. Pero ahora estamos trabajando, y soy tu jefa. No me gusta mezclar placer y trabajo. Primero el trabajo.-miró a Malie manteniendo sus armas desenfundadas, con una sonrisa cómplice.-Después, si logras impresionarme, quizás el placer.

- **Bueno. Ahora mismo no estamos trabajando.-** dijo echando un ojo a que nadie hubiera vuelto aún.

Pasó sus manos por la cintura de Miss Fortune hasta las caderas.

-Estamos vigilando. Y se mira, pero no se toca.-dijo golpeando sus antebrazos con las culatas de ambas armas.

Cosa que solo lo motivó a acercarla más hacía si. Con lo que solo logró que le encañonase.

-Se mira... pero no se toca.

Se quejó nuevamente con su ronca voz.

- **Has cambiado. ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan seca?**

 **-** ¿Seca?

- **Hecho de menos aquellos tiempos en los que decías que había que encontrar un sitio privado, antes de que la excitación de la pelea se rebajase.**

 **-** ¿Te molesta que me haya vuelto más estricta? Es solo que he aprendido una lección de responsabilidad. No me he olvidado de "divertirme", como tú dices. Solo he aprendido que hay un tiempo y un lugar.

- **¿A eso lo llaman ahora a morirse por dentro?-** dijo Malie con una sonrisa sarcástica.- **Ec** **ho de menos tu espíritu.**

Miss Fortune se hartó. Miró tras ellos. Los hombres aún no bajaban. Enfundó sus armas, y arrastró a Malie tras la pared de un tirón, para que no les viesen de inmediato cuando por fin bajasen.

-Ven aquí, y déjame que te demuestre cuanto espíritu me queda.

Se colgó ella misma de su cuello para poder besarlo, a lo que este no perdió el tiempo, y la apoyó contra la pared. Ella le abrazó la cintura con las piernas como la última vez, pero tenía claro que no iba a dejarlo pasar de ahí. Cosa que Malie no comprendió, y prosiguió a intentar quitarle las ropas.

-Basta.-dijo apartando sus labios, pero este siguió solo besando su cuello.-¡He dicho que basta!

Al final no le fue necesario golpearle, pues aquel terrible grito de dolor hizo el trabajo por ella.


	4. Proscritos de Zaun: Isla abandonada

El grupo de Rafen y Katarina se movía por una zona pantanosa, en la que afortunadamente habían encontrado un pedazo de tierra sólida que les servía de camino. Lástima que todos los árboles de los alrededores empeorasen la ya escasa visibilidad.

Katarina caminaba junto a Rafen, a la cabeza, mientras los hombres les seguían en filas de dos. Había comenzado a preguntarle cosas sobre la capitana, por curiosidad.

-¿Hace mucho que trabajas para ella?

-Desde que comenzó a necesitar a alguien que manejase sus asuntos.

-¿Y eso fue?

-Cuando apenas tenía 19 años.

Muy joven para ganar fama como caza recompensas. Igual que ella cuando comenzó a entrenar como asesina oficial de su familia y del imperio.

-Ahora mismo no debe de llegar aún a los 25, ¿no?

-Pocos años le faltan, pero no.

Entonces también tenían una edad similar.

-¿Porqué me preguntas todo esto?-le dijo Rafen.

-La capitana me parece una persona curiosa. Ha logrado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

-Y más que pretende conseguir.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos, mientras Rafen meditaba si continuar. Miró detrás para asegurarse de que los hombres no estuviesen prestando atención.

-Aunque eso no significa que no me preocupe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que hubo una época en la que tenía más miedo de ella que de Gangplank.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, los sentidos de Katarina la hicieron lanzar una daga contra el agua.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Shh!

Un cuerpo apareció flotando, con la daga clavada en la nuca. Debía llevar muerto bastante tiempo por la coloración de su piel, por lo que los hombres solo se acercaron con curiosidad, sin temer nada. Pero viendo las cicatrices grapadas alrededor de su cuello, Rafen y Katarina sabían que no estaba muerto cuando lanzó la daga.

Ni tampoco lo estaba ahora.

Aquella abominación no muerta se alzó de entre las aguas a por su atacante. Katarina solo tuvo que desenvainar sus espadas para dar un único tajo doble, abriendo su estómago, y separando la cabeza de los hombros, al mismo tiempo

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los del grupo que no tenían suficiente distancia para disparar, tuvieron que sacar sus sables.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo demonios no pudiste darte cuenta de que estaba tan cerca?!-dijo Fortune, corriendo en dirección a las escaleras del primer edificio.

- **¡Porqué no hay nadie! Solo huele a sangre y a podrido. Se habrá disparado con su propia arma.** -dijo Malie sacando su espada y siguiéndola.

Miss Fortune sabía perfectamente que este no era el caso. En lo absoluto.

* * *

-Ahora mismo lo que más busca es compañía.-prosiguió el Doctor Mundo.

-¿Me están diciendo que han dejado suelto a un ser físicamente superior en cada aspecto a un ser humano, y que gracias a ustedes, ha nacido con un desprecio total a la humanidad, y que antes de eso le dotaron de la inteligencia de crear a más como él?-decía Fortune consternada.

-No otros como él.-dijo ajustándose las gafas.-Solo será capaz de revivir cuerpos y conectar pedazos de otros cadáveres. El como desarrollar órganos artificiales es un secreto que mantuvimos para nosotros solos, y que él destruyo en su huida. No apuramos nuestra búsqueda porque no lo veíamos capaz de encontrar y financiar los medios para crear a su "ejército". Pero cuando apareció esa barca de guerra noxiana...

-¿Qué barca de guerra?-inquirió la pelirroja.

-¿No se ha enterado? Una batallón entero masacrado, en una travesía a través de este archipiélago. Por lo que nos dijeron los moribundos supervivientes antes de fallecer, su descripción concuerda, y tiene ese ejército.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que se les escapó?-dijo apretando los puños, enfadada.

-... 15 años.

* * *

Rafen y Katarina eran los que mejor se defendían. Pero la cosa no iba nada bien. Aquellas bestias no muertas portaban espadas, escudos y hachas noxianas. Si lo que ponía en el informe era cierto, Katarina sabía de donde las habían sacado. Las balas parecían solo frenarles, y solo los tajos y disparos a la cabeza parecían ser capaces de matarlos de verdad. Cosa que la atemorizada tripulación no parecía notar.

-¡Venga, cobardes! Quiero las cabezas de dos de ellos por cada uno de vosotros a los pies de la capitana para cuando acabe el día, y corriendo no vais a conseguirlas.

Suerte que Rafen sí.

Katarina aprovechó para, de un salto, pisar la cabeza de un coloso que pretendía aplastarla con un martillo. Lanzó una de sus dagas contra la frente de su enemigo mientras aprovechaba el impulso para propulsarse hacia arriba, tele transportándose hasta la copa de un árbol. Quería tener una mejor vista de la situación.

No iba bien.

Hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, que no era mucho, debido a la niebla, había más de esas abominaciones avanzando hacia ellos. No hacían más que recordarle los campos de batalla jonios. Solo veía un hueco. Su propia retaguardia.

-¡Rafen!

Katarina saltó, aterrizando y clavando sus espadas sobre el resucitado que estaba a punto atravesar a Rafen por la espalda.

-Tenemos que retroceder y volver a la playa.

-¿Estás loca, Ariana? La capitana dijo...

-¡De nada le servimos a la capitana si estamos muertos!

-¡No pienso dejarla sola aquí!

Se giró un segundo, y degolló a dos enemigos que se aproximaban por su espalda, con sus cuerpos primero soltando sus armas, y luego comenzando a derrumbarse lentamente.

-Yo iré a buscarla. Tú mejor pon a estos inútiles a salvo.

-Debería ir contigo.

-Yo puedo moverme por toda la isla sin que me toquen, ni me vean. Tú, no.

-... Bien. Ve sola. Pero te juro que a menos que te vuelvas con ella, te dejaremos sola en esta isla.

Katarina le sonrió después de unos segundos de incertidumbre.

-No lo esperaría de otra forma. Vamos. Yo cubro vuestra retirada.

Algunos de los supervivientes ya habían entrado en desbandada, mientras que los resucitados comenzaban a coger las armas de los muertos. Gracias a eso, tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar y perderse en la niebla.

Ahora ya solo prestaba atención a Katarina, que recuperaba algunas de sus dagas de los cuerpos cercanos.

-Muy bien.

Los no muertos se acercaban lentamenta a ella, arrastrando los pies a través del agua y del fango. Katarina cruzó los brazos formando una equis, y sonrió.

-¿Por donde íbamos?

Un tornado rojo y negro comenzó a escupir objetos filosos, que se clavaban con una precisión espectacular en los cráneos de sus objetivos.

* * *

No tenía pulso. Aquella enorme mancha de sangre sobre su estómago debió dejárselo claro desde el principio, pero prefirió asegurarse.

Miss Fortune al fin se irguió, y revisó la habitación con la vista. No había rastro de nadie más. Miró a la puerta, y vio la espalda de Malie, que se encontraba rodeado de los hombres que habían acudido al oír el grito.

-¿Estáis seguros de que no ha salido nadie?-preguntó, haciendo que Malie se apartase de su camino.

-Sí, capitana. Yo estaba en la habitación de al lado, y entré en cuanto le oí gritar. El pobre diablo aún respiraba cuando me acerqué a él, pero no vi a nadie más.-dijo uno de los hombres.

Miss Fortune volvió a entrar a la habitación, y se asomó a la ventana. Había una caída de dos pisos, pero lo que no había era una cornisa sobre la que apoyarse. Lo que sí había, eran hendiduras en la pared, que formaban un rastro que alcanzaba hasta cinco ventanas a la derecha.

Salió de la habitación, y desenfundó a Conmoción y Pavor.

-Tú, y tú. Conmigo. Malie, a nuestra espalda.

Avanzó cinco habitaciones, hasta la entrada de una, donde la puerta aún se mantenía en sus bisagras, y cerrada. Aunque podrida.

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, y esperó a que sus hombres se colocasen. Pegó un tiro a ambas bisagras a la vez con sus dos pistolas, y tiró la tabla al suelo de una patada con sus botas de tacón.

Entró la primera. Esta sala era igual que la anterior. Mismas paredes, misma ventana, y completamente vacía. Solo cambiaban los desconchones.

¿El problema? También estaba vacía. ¿Habría vuelto a salir por la ventana mientras iban hacía allí? No había nada a la izquierda, nada a la derecha, nada en el suelo, nada en...

El techo.

Ya estaba cayendo sobre ella cuando apuntó hacia arriba, y ya estaba muerto cuando tocó el suelo. No le cayó encima por centímetros. Aquel era una preciosidad. En un sentido sarcástico. Tenía cuchillas como manos, y picos como pies. Como podría moverse era un misterio, pero explicaría lo de la pared. Ya no lo haría más.

Aún así, se mantuvo de pie y le indicó a uno de sus hombres que examinara el cuerpo mientras aún apuntaba hacía él. Hizo bien.

Porque no estaba muerto.

No quedó claro si fue un espasmo involuntario o algo premeditado. Pero lo que si quedó claro fue aquel largo corte sobre la pierna de Miss Fortune.

-¡Joder!

Esta vez tomó la precaución de apuntar a la cabeza.

-¡Agh! ¡Mierda!

Se sentó sobre un bloque de piedra, de un trozo de pared que había caído, y se desabrochó la manga de su brazo izquierdo para usar la tela como venda. No podría tapar una herida tan grande, pero sí hacerse un torniquete y evitar desangrarse. Su maldito médico tenía que haberse dejado matar en Harrowing.

Claro que a ver como caminaba así.

Bueno, bastaba con no dejarles acercarse.

Sus hombres no habían hecho siquiera el amago de intentar ayudarla. Ni siquiera Malie. Eso le molestó. Pero luego pensó que quizás solo se trataba de que no sabían que hacer.

Aunque sabía que ese no era el caso de Malie.

- **Je. Buen trabajo te ha hecho.**

Se acercó a ella, y se arrodilló para examinar la herida, con ella apartando la pierna para que no se la tocase.

- **Menos mal que no está ese cobarde de Rafen, o si no ya estaría diciéndote que te volvieses al barco.**

-No insultes a mi segundo de a bordo.-dijo poniéndose de pie, intentando aguantar el dolor con estoicismo.-Ya hemos acabado aquí. Sigamos adelante. Aún hay trabajo que hacer, y hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Se mostraba decidida, pero su cojera era evidente.

Por fortuna, o mala fortuna, nadie tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Los hombres que habían vuelto a la planta baja aullaban de dolor. No tardaron en ver correr escaleras arriba a algunos, con los más valientes atreviéndose a detenerse y disparar a lo que fuera que les perseguía.

Esos también fueron los más muertos.

Solo Malie y los que ya se encontraban con ella, se quedaron quietos al ver a la marabunta de no muertos corriendo atropelladamente hacia ellos por el estrecho pasillo. Los demás pasaron corriendo.

Pero a pesar de todo, ella era la única que se mantenía delante.

No estaban ni a dos metros cuando volvió a desenfundar sus armas.

Los hombres cubrieron sus oídos, y los que corrían se detuvieron. Solo Malie parecía impasible, con el destello de los disparos reflejándose en sus oscuros ojos.

Cuando hubo terminado, el olor a pólvora quemada y putrefacción lo inundaba todo. Y los cadáveres de los no muertos, todos con un agujero en el cráneo, formaban una pequeña montaña, bloqueando por completo esa parte del pasillo.

Al final el silencio lo rompió la risa de Miss Fortune. No una risa de alivio. Si no...

-Je. Je, je, je, je. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JAAAAAAA...!

Estuvo así durante casi minuto y medio, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. En aquel momento su tripulación estaba más asustada de ella, que del resto de abominaciones, a las que oían rasguñar tras la pila de cadáveres de que hacía de tapón.

- **Ah, eso ya me gusta más.-** comentó Malie, satisfecho.- **Sí que sigues ahí.**

Cuando por fin se hubo desquitado, y tras limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa, no pudo evitar recordarse a si misma hace tan solo un par de años, con algo de nostalgia. Miró a Malie, y pasó a su lado, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Anda, busquemos otra salida. Y ojalá encontremos más, porque seguro les hemos conmocionado, pero no hemos conseguido hacerles sentir pavor.-dijo besando el cañón de su pistola de dicho nombre.-Por ahora.

Ojalá todos sus problemas fueran tan simples como los de los viejos tiempos.

Cuando era joven y estúpida.

Y luego se le ocurrió preguntarse si realmente alguien tan joven como ella misma, podía tener viejos tiempos.

* * *

Esperaba que aquellos monstruos pudieran guiarle hasta la otra mitad de la tripulación, pero vigilarles no sirvió de nada. En cuanto su grupo huyó, y dejaron de verla, perdieron interés, y se quedaron plantados en su sitio, inmóviles como árboles. De no ser por su estúpido bamboleo.

Estaba claro que debía salir de aquel pantano, y buscar a los demás por su cuenta. Fue saltando de árbol en árbol, en dirección, a lo que creía, era el centro de la isla. Cuando comenzó a divisar lo que parecía un torreón a través de la niebla, supuso que iba en la dirección correcta.

Ahora el suelo ya parecía seguro. La zona estaba despejada de obstáculos, y no había lugar donde ocultarse. Aterrizó sobre una roca, y al comprobar la profundidad de las aguas de las que sobresalía la hierba, se aseguró a si misma que tenía razón. No le sobrepasaba las botas. Era seguro.

Aún así procuraba llevar la mano derecha a la espalda, estando preparada para desenvainar en caso de algún imprevisto.

Y menudo imprevisto.

Ya estaba saliendo del pantano, pudiendo vislumbrar algunos edificios tras la loma frente a ella. Había una escalera artificial, probablemente hecha por los nativos, dado que se encontraba tallada en la piedra. Cuando estaba alcanzando los últimos escalones, ocurrió.

Su único aviso, fue un gruñido gutural, y una sombra que la cubría desde delante, a pesar de que ya había superado la altura de la loma. Cruzó sus espadas sobre su cabeza para protegerse, pero la fuerza y el poderoso impacto de la espada de hueso de su enemigo, le hicieron perder el equilibrio. Y las espadas. En ese momento, lamentó profundamente haber subido por aquellas escaleras, pues solo logró sustituir el rodar cuesta abajo por la blanda hierba, por el golpearse la cabeza repetidamente contra los peldaños.

Afortunadamente para ella, aún estando de espaldas contra el suelo, no estaba lo suficientemente mareada como para no ver a su enemigo abalanzarse de un salto contra ella, esta vez desarmado.

Cuando alzó el brazo para protegerse, y sintió como aquellas mandíbulas aplastaban lentamente su guantelete picudo, cayó en la cuenta de quien era su enemigo.

-¡Malie!

Estaba ido. No respondía. Solo gruñía. Eso le hizo caer en el cuenta de algo horrible. No estaba intentando matarla.

Estaba intentando devorarla.

Lo cual la hizo temer aún más por la vida de Sarah, y por la suya propia.

* * *

 **Ahora que la historia se ha desarrollado hasta este punto, ¿os ha parecido contradictoria la forma en la que planteo a Miss Fortune?**

 **Lo digo porque tal como la plantea el nuevo lore, ella es fría y calculadora, y toda su personalidad de chica coqueta es una tapadera.**

 **Pero eso PARA NADA se refleja en sus frases y actitud en el juego. Por eso he intentado darle una especie de evolución. Que siendo más joven era una ligona y una "viva la vida", por decirlo de alguna forma, y que con la experiencia y su creciente odio por Gangplank, se hubiera vuelto más fría y profesional. Por eso vi con más sentido que empezase a reír después de Tiempo Bala, y no durante. Creo que es un concepto interesante a desarrollar. Pero precisamente por eso se me hace duro imaginar como debería actuar en ciertas situaciones.**

 **Es algo de lo que me gustaría oír vuestra opinión en las reviews.**


	5. Proscritos de Zaun: Bellas abominaciones

Había unas segundas escaleras al otro extremo del edificio. ¿El problema? También tenían su propia horda de abominaciones zaunitas subiendo por ellas, y avanzando por el pasillo a empujones.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que los hombres habían aprendido a disparar a la cabeza, ya habrían comenzado a huir. Bueno, eso, y que ver a Malie saltar contra ellos, y comenzar a partirlos en dos con sus garras y su espada al tiempo que arrancaba cabezas con sus mandíbulas, era un buen motivador.

Miss Fortune solo pensaba en que había besado esa boca que mordía carne podrida sin miedo, ni asco. Así que pasó a pensar en como podrían salir de allí.

Las dos únicas salidas que habían visto, bloqueadas. Y quien sabe, podría haber más del tipo que le hirió la pierna. En cualquier segundo podrían caerles encima, entrarles por las ventanas, o incluso...

Abajo.

-Tú.-señaló a un hombre tras ella.-¿Me pasas esas granadas hextech?

-Ehm, capitana. ¿Está segura? Las instrucciones decían que no...

-Se lo que ponen esas instrucciones.

El hombre le pasó el cinto con el que las cargaba. Para su sorpresa, en vez de coger una o un par y lanzarlas, quitó una de las anillas.

-Malie. Échate hacia atrás.

Cuando el tiburón se giró, sonrió al percibir sus intenciones. Le dio la espalda a la horda, que tenía dificultades para moverse entre los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Fortune giraba el cinturón de granadas, preparándose para lanzarlo.

-Yo que ustedes me pondría a cubierto.-dijo ella, sonriendo.

Cuando por fin lo soltó, golpeó en la frente a uno de los no muertos. Estalló de inmediato.

Mientras los demás se tiraron al suelo y se taparon los oídos, cerrando los ojos por el enorme destello, Malie permanecía impávido admirando aquella obra de destrucción y muerte. Miss Fortune simplemente se había colocado tras él para cubrirse, y justo tras aquello, comenzó a caminar hacia la zona de la explosión, como si el asunto no fuera con ella.

Había un enorme boquete. La parte central del edificio se había derrumbado completamente, dejando una rampa de escombros por la que se podía descender, no sin dificultad, e ir hasta la salida.

-Rápido. No podemos contar con que no haya más, y que el ruido no les atraiga.

Fortune fue la que tuvo más dificultades para bajar. No tanto por su calzado, si no por su herida, que al parecer, había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo. La verdad es que nunca fue buena haciendo torniquetes.

Malie fue el único que le prestó suficiente atención para notarlo. Pero estaba lejos de mostrar preocupación o de intentar ayudarla.

- **Te has vuelto blanda. Antes, un rasguño así ni te habría molestado.**

Fortune le fulminó con la mirada. Admitía que de vez en cuando le iban los tipos duros. Pero siempre tenían que recordarle lo capullos que eran, abriendo la boca.

-Cierra el pico y camina. No tardarán en encontrarnos, y ahora estamos en una zona abierta.

- **No te preocupes. Aún hay... ¡Agk!**

Fortune le vio llevarse la mano a la nuca. Fue cuando arrancó un dardo de ahí. Ella se lo quitó de la mano para examinarlo, cuando él puso una rodilla en el suelo, mientras sacudía la cabeza mareado.

-Te has vuelto blando. Antes algo así ni te habría molestado.-dijo fingiendo tranquilidad, pero en realidad oteando los tejados y las ventanas en busca del tirador.

Sus hombres mientras tanto, se escondieron tras esquinas, o apuntaban a los lados, paranoicos. Fortune ya sabía que en caso de que hubiese más de un tirador, ya les habrían derribado a todos, así que no se preocupó.

Lo que si le preocupó, era que podía ser tan fuerte para afectar de esa forma a alguien de ese tamaño. Malie comenzó a gruñir. Cada vez con más violencia.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

El tiburón no respondió. Solo se puso de pie, y cuando le miró a los ojos, Fortune sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda.

Apenas pudo dar un paso atrás cuando intentó arrancarle la cara de un mordisco, lo cual solo consiguió hacerla tropezar con una piedra, pudiendo ver a los no muertos salir de las esquinas y las puertas mientras caía.

* * *

Katarina sentía como su propio guantelete comenzaba a hundirse en su carne, mientras Malie seguía apretando con su fuerte mandíbula, como si no notase los afilados pinchos que adornaban este.

Por fortuna, Katarina supo aprovechar la ventaja de su posición. Enredó las piernas alrededor del cuello del escualo, y comenzó a apretar, haciendo fuerza con sus muslos.

Como asesina, no tendría la misma fuerza física de un soldado de a pie como Darius. Pero si algo le favorecía su entrenamiento, y el tener que saltar de tejado en tejado tan a menudo, era la fuerza de sus muslos.

Cuando Malie comenzó a notar que no le llegaba la respiración, soltó su presa, y Katarina volvió a estar libre. Siguió intentando asfixiarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero él tuvo la misma idea, y envolvió su cuello con sus enormes manos.

Katarina sabía que no necesitaba asfixiarla. Podía partirle el cuello en un instante, si era tan fuerte como aparentaba. Así que decidió encoger sus piernas todo lo que pudo, y patear su barbilla con todas sus fuerzas. Eso lo mandó tambaleándose hacia atrás.

La pelirroja tosía violentamente, buscando sus espadas con la mirada. Cuando por fin las localizó, Malie ya estaba alzando su espada de dientes de tiburón sobre ella. La hoja se hundió en la tierra mientras Katarina daba una voltereta para esquivarlo, y aprovechó el impulso para estirar los brazos y las piernas, y comenzar a dar volteretas laterales en dirección a sus espadas.

No tuvo ni que detenerse para cogerlas. Aterrizó de pie, y se puso en guardia, antes de soplar el mechón de pelo frente a su rostro, observando a Malie con una sonrisa.

Que afortunada era. Podía tener una pelea digna de llamarse tal, y una oportunidad para matar a esa peste con una justificación válida.

-¡Bailemos!-dijo lanzándose hacía él, mientras se tele transportaba.

* * *

Miss Fortune tenía el pantalón y la bota empapados de sangre. La herida más sangraba cuanto más corría. Y cuanto antes dejase de correr, antes moriría.

Había perdido de vista a sus hombres. Había perdido de vista a Malie. Pero viendo el estado en el que se encontraba, eso fue para lo mejor. Los únicos a los que no había perdido de vista, era a los no muertos.

¿Lo único que estaba ahí y aún no había visto?

El callejón sin salida.

-¡Maldición!

Se mareó, y casi se cae al darse la vuelta. Sus pistolas le resultaban demasiado pesadas para apuntar adecuadamente. Aún les daba, pero no caían. Poco a poco la fueron acorralando contra el fondo del callejón.

Y entonces sus armas dejaron de disparar.

Ya ni podía recargar. Finalmente cayó de espaldas, y se dio un golpe contra la pared con la parte trasera del cráneo.

¿Así iba a acabar todo? ¿Sola e indefensa por intentar forzar sus límites?

Pero si iba a morir, lo haría luchando.

Quiso ponerse de pie y sacar su espada, pero le fue imposible. Su vista se nublaba, y ya ni siquiera distinguía la forma de sus atacantes. Solo una enorme masa negra. Sus oídos comenzaron a pitar, y la masa comenzó a alejarse. Cuando aquella masa desapareció, sus oídos dejaron de pitar.

Ahora solo oía ladridos.

* * *

-Menuda decepción.

Malie yacía en el suelo, lleno de cortes, grandes y pequeños. Afortunadamente para él, ninguno de ellos mortal. Quizás alguno le dejase una cicatriz. Pero viendo como era, probablemente lo aprovecharía para fardar.

Katarina mantenía un pie sobre su espalda, por si acaso volvía a intentar levantarse. Resulta que el escualo, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, era mucho mejor que con una espada. Preguntándose porque actuaba así, notó un pinchazo en su nuca, y un puñado de venas alrededor, que se transparentaban a través de su piel.

Así que era eso. Lástima. No iba a poder matarlo.

Aunque siempre podía hacerlo y luego decir que lo hizo en defensa propia.

-Hmmm...

Mantenía una daga colgando entre sus dedos mientras lo meditaba. Pero fue interrumpida antes de salir de dudas.

-Esperaba que fuera él el que te matara a ti cuando lo guié hasta aquí. Pero en fin. Supongo que no debo juzgar un libro por su cubierta.

Otra vez, otra figura loma arriba. Por fortuna, la niebla ya casi se había dispersado del todo, así que pudo verla con total claridad.

Una mujer, extremadamente alta para su género, pero de su edad o de la de Sarah. Melena rubia medio ondulada, con mechones negros. Su ropa era toda de un marrón claro, con botones dorados medio arrancados en su chaqueta, y los pantalones rasgados por los bajos.

A pesar de lo tenso de la situación, ninguna de las dos perdió su sonrisa.

Katarina se apartó de Malie, y encaró a la desconocida con una postura relajada.

-¿Eres tú la que le hizo esto?

-Sí.-contestó abriendo su chaqueta para mostrar la cerbatana que guardaba.-Por fortuna para ti, era todo lo que me quedaba.

-Querrás decir por desfortuna para ti.

Otra daga a la frente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Katarina se sintió decepcionada.

-Tsk.

Echó la cabeza hacia delante. Solo la punta del arma se había clavado en su frente.

-Ahora me has hecho enfadar.-dijo arrancándosela.

-Mejor. Por fin tengo una oportunidad de matar algo vivo.

Su rival no llevaba arma alguna. Solo cerró los puños, y se puso en guardia. Katarina corrió hacia ella, para desaparecer delante de sus narices, y apuñalarla por la espalda, atravesándola.

Dejó la espada clavada, y la soltó. Cuando se giró, esperaba verla muerta en el suelo. Pero no. Seguía de pie, y viva. Su enemiga se giró, y la miró de frente.

-Me gustaba esta chaqueta.

El informe decía que no debería ser capaz de lograr crear a otros como él.

Pero aquella chica parecía demostrar lo contrario.

* * *

-¿Pretende que vaya tras él tras enterarme de que ha sido capaz de aniquilar a un batallón noxiano?-preguntó Fortune impresionada.

-Precisamente por eso, decidí ponerme en contacto con usted la primera. Era la única que decían que sería capaz de aceptar un contrato así.

No sabía si tomárselo como un insulto, o como un halago.

-Y dígame. ¿Hay algo que pueda decirme sobre ese sujeto que me ayude a matarlo?

-Nada.

-... ¿Nada?

-Quizás que le corte la cabeza. Pero sus vertebras son extremadamente duras, así que será duro mantenerlo quieto el tiempo suficiente para conseguirlo.

-Supongo que una bala en la cabeza lo mantendrá quieto.

-No.

-¿Tan duro tiene el cráneo?-dijo riendo nerviosa.

-Oh, puede ser perforado. Con más dificultad que un cráneo humano normal, pero teóricamente, sí podría. El problema es que en caso de que lo consiguiese, su cerebro simplemente se regeneraría.

-¿Regeneraría?

-Esa fue la segunda fase del proyecto Adán. Lograr un soldado que se curase automáticamente en el campo de batalla, y dotarle de inmunidad al dolor.-sonrió al mencionar esa última parte.-Y me temo que hicimos un trabajo demasiado bueno.

* * *

Miss Fortune se despertó en un lugar sospechosamente cómodo para la situación en la que quedó la última vez. Sentía una cómoda colcha bajo su cuerpo, y algo cálido y blando tumbado sobre sus pies.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un enorme perro, un mastín, tumbado a los pies de la cama, tapando sus propios pies. Se sintió afortunada de que estuviera dormido, ya que ella no estaba segura de si era mordedor, o ladrador.

Intentó sacar los pies de debajo con cuidado, para no despertarlo, y fue entonces cuando notó la venda alrededor de su pierna herida, y que le faltaban las botas.

- **Me alegra ver que ha despertado.**

Aquella grave voz la puso en alerta de inmediato. Quiso agarrar algo para defenderse, pero no tenía nada a mano. Solo podía observar a aquel sujeto, sentado entre la ventana y ella.

Era tan grande como Malie, pero humano. Pelo moreno, y piel pálida. Tenía una cicatriz cruzando diagonalmente su rostro, y los ojos de distinto color cada uno. Solo llevaba puesta una gabardina con decenas de remiendos, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Un pecho con una cicatriz en forma de y griega recorriéndolo por completo. Tenía pinta de ser bastante antigua, pero definitivamente, era quirúrgica.

También vio su propia espada apoyada junto a la silla.

Pegó un salto de la cama. Volvió a marearse, pero pudo coger la espada, y colocar el filo sobre la garganta del desconocido.

- **Por favor, no haga movimientos tan bruscos. Ha perdido mucha sangre.-** dijo alzando ligeramente las manos, mostrándole que no haría nada.

-Cállate. Y deja de tratarme de usted, que me haces sentir vieja.-dijo restregándose la frente con la mano libre.

- **... Como quieras.**

Escucharon al perro bostezar, y Sarah lo vio parado sobre la cama, observándoles.

-Dile a tu perro que se esté quieto.-le ordenó, temerosa de que le atacase.

- **Créeme. No haría nada ni aunque se lo ordenase.**

El perro se bajó de la cama, se acercó a Miss Fortune, y comenzó a lamerle la mano libre. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida, así que le acarició la cabeza.

- **Raro. Normalmente no se acerca a los desconocidos.**

Volvió a prestar atención a su extraño anfitrión.

-Tú. ¿Quién eres, y que haces aquí?

- **Asumiendo que has llegado aquí por tu propia voluntad, y no has naufragado, me temo que también debo asumir que conoces esa respuesta.**

¿Ese era Adán? Pero parecía muy joven. Y aunque la regeneración le permitiese vivir más tiempo, Mundo dijo que no supieron captar un resultado estéticamente atractivo. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cualquiera de los productos de la necromancia noxiana.

¿Entonces porque él era tan condenadamente guapo?

¿Y por qué la habitación no paraba de dar vueltas?

Al final tuvo que retroceder, y sentarse sobre la cama. Pero sin dejar de apuntarle con la espada.

- **Has perdido mucha sangre. Tienes que comer. Ten.**

Le pasó una naranja que se encontraba sobre una bandeja de plata en la mesa tras él.

-No me gustan.

- **Es lo que mejor te va a venir.**

No era tanto que no le gustasen, como que las asociaba con una persona a la que quería olvidar cuanto antes. Pero estaba hambrienta y sedienta, así que aceptó.

Mientras utilizaba el filo de la espada para pelarla, pudo observar mejor la habitación. Era una cabaña de madera llena de cachivaches de los que suele arrastrar la mar. Tenía poca cosa aparte de los muebles mencionados. Solo un baúl. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia él, notó que la estaba mirando, pero que apartó la vista de inmediato.

Curioso. ¿Sería ese un rasgo de inseguridad? Quizás podría usarlo a su favor. Pero por ahora, aún tenía preguntas que responder.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado si sabías que venía a por ti?

- **No lo sé. Parecía que lo necesitabas. Y tampoco es como si pudieras hacerme daño. Al menos no permanentemente.** -dijo acariciando a su perro.

-... ¿Y todos esos monstruos que me han atacado a mí y a mi tripulación?

- **Son obra de mi padre.**

Aquí había algo que no cuadraba. Mundo dijo que no podría fabricar a más como él, pero el sujeto frente a ella era obviamente muy distinto a los demás. Tanto en inteligencia, como en físico. Así que una de dos: o aquel monstruo había estado aprendiendo a mejorar sus obras, o Mundo le había ocultado algo.

Viendo que él era el único "mejorado" que había encontrado hasta ahora, supuso que se trataba de lo segundo.

- **Hace tiempo que escaparon de su control.-** prosiguió.- **Pero gracias a como los programó, podemos espantarlos con los silbatos que nos dio.**

-¿Nos?-inquirió Fortune.-¿Hay alguien más aparte de tu padre y tú aquí?

- **Mi hermana. No te enfades con ella, pero... sospecho que fue ella la que espoleó a los "fallidos" contra vosotros.**


	6. Proscritos de Zaun: Travesía nocturna

No estaban llegando a ninguna parte. Ella no era capaz de alcanzarla, y Katarina era incapaz de matarla, no importa cuantas veces la apuñalase. Sus heridas seguían sanando.

Solo había una desventaja presente. La rubia no parecía cansarse, y Katarina llevaba todo el día luchando. Se estaba quedando sin opciones.

-¡Deja de moverte! ¡Agh!

Recibió una doble patada en el pecho, con la que Katarina se impulsó hacía atrás, y se tele transportó hasta Malie. Seguía grogui en el suelo.

-¡Eh, idiota! ¡Levanta, que hay trabajo que hacer!-dijo sacudiéndolo.

No respondía. Alzó la vista. La rubia se acercaba a ellos mientras sonreía, pero no parecía tener prisa. Hora de ponerse dura.

Aplastó la mano de Malie con su bota.

- **¡Agh! ¡¿Pero que coño?!**

 **-** Buenos días, bella durmiente.

- **¿Tú? Espera, ya me acuerdo. ¡Tú me...!**

-Sí, sí, sí... Pero ahora mismo tienes delante a la del dardo.

La rubia simplemente volvió a abrir la chaqueta, mientras sonreía.

-Hola, guapo. Me llamo Lilith. Me alegro de verte otra vez.

- **No me importa ni tu nombre, ni lo buena que estés.** -dijo apuntándole con su espada.- **Dentro de poco solo serás carne muerta.**

 **-** Lo veo difícil.-respondió crujiéndose los nudillos.

Cuando intentó golpearla con la espada, la rubia le agarró la mano, y le dio un cabezazo. Este se lo devolvió, y la mandó tambaleándose hacia atrás, aprovechando para cargar contra ella, y lanzarla con las escaleras de piedra, que se partieron con el impacto.

La rubia se limpió la sangre de la nariz, y sonrió.

-Muy bien.

Malie se abalanzó sobre ella, y ella aprovechó su impulso para estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-Tú serás más fuerte. Pero yo soy mejor.

- **Eso habrá que verlo.**

Mientras, Katarina solo observaba. Pensó en ayudar a Malie, pero viendo como peleaban, pensó que sería más bien un estorbo.

Aunque también era que le caía mal.

La rubia era más resistente, pero Malie más fuerte. Una vez alguien comenzase a dar signos de ganar la pelea, Katarina ya decidiría que hacer.

Cuando estaban a punto de chocar el uno contra el otro de nuevo, un disparo, y un rebote, se interpusieron entre ellos. Se detuvieron, y Katarina volvió a ver otras dos figuras sobre la loma. Sarah, y...

-¿Victor? ¿Qué haces aquí?-se fijó en la venda en la pierna de Fortune.-¿La has ayudado? ¿Porqué? ¿Y porqué le has devuelto sus armas?

- **Otra vez esa pregunta.-** dijo Victor.- **No veo porque no. De todas formas, ya no tenemos nada que proteger, Lilith.**

La mencionada agachó la cabeza, entristecida. Bajó los puños.

-Vosotros dos.-dijo Fortune, señalando a Katarina y Malie.-Venid conmigo. Hay un cuerpo que recoger.

* * *

El ser sobre la cama definitivamente concordaba con la descripción del informe. Parecía lleva unos días muerto, pero su carne seguía incorruptible.

- **¿Es ese el tipo al que buscábamos?-** preguntó Malie.

-Sí.-le respondió Fortune.

Podían escuchar a la tal Lilith gritarle a Victor en la habitación de al lado, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

- **Feo de cojones.**

 **-** Mira quien fue a hablar.-comentó Katarina.

Fortune intervino antes de que pudiera responderle.

-Sal un momento. Necesito hablar con Ariana.

Eso le cabreó un más. Pero obedeció. Gruñó, y dio un portazo al salir.

-¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando?-preguntó Katarina.

-Que Mundo me mintió. Había más de un "Adán".

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Por lo que el tal Victor me ha contado, este era solo el prototipo. Fueron sustituyendo piezas de un reanimado normal por órganos artificiales. Pero decidieron ir un paso más allá, y crear seres completamente nuevos en base a eso.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Yo tampoco lo comprendí. Según me dijo el tal Victor, usaron algo llamado matriz aritificial, o algo de ese rollo, parea "crearlos" desde que eran bebés. Bueno, resumiendo. En de la cama solo era un renacido normal al principio, al que le fueron sustituyendo "piezas" por esos órganos regeneradores e incorruptibles. Pero no podían sustituirlas todas. A los dos de fuera, según fueron creciendo, tuvieron que ir operándoles para corregirles defectos, aspecto físico incluido, hasta hacerlos perfectos.

-¿Porqué molestarte en hacer a dos máquinas de guerra guapas, si lo que quieres es inspirar miedo?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que cuando tenían 8 años, este de aquí se fugó con ellos, y destruyó el laboratorio. Desde entonces han vivido escondidos aquí.

-Y si saben que veníamos a por ellos, ¿porqué el tal Victor de repente se muestra tan amigable con nosotras?

- **Porque ya no le veo el sentido a esconderse.-** dijo apareciendo por la puerta.- **Perdón si interrumpo.**

-Es tu casa, es tu padre.-le dijo Fortune sin girarse a verlo, aún observando el cuerpo.

-Explícate.-inquirió Katarina.

- **El único motivo por el que mi padre creó ese ejército, es porque estaba convencido de que nunca dejarían de venir a por nosotros. Y así fue. Solo podíamos salir de la isla para sacar los cadáveres de las aguas para mi padre, y cuando robábamos en algún lugar utensilios médicos para sus operaciones y demás, en otras islas. Siempre de noche, y siempre evitando a todos. Hemos vivido aislados toda nuestra vida. Pero ahora nuestro padre ha muerto, y nadie sabe que aspecto tenemos.**

 **-** Dame una sola razón.-dijo Fortune al fin mirándole.-Dame una sola razón por la que no te haga dudar del hecho de que no te entregaremos a ti y a tu hermana a Mundo. Dame la razón que tienes para fiarte de nosotras.

- **... No la tengo. Después de que me dijeses que no conocías de nuestra existencia, simplemente... me he fiado.**

 **-** Podría estar mintiéndote.

- **... Sí, podrías. Pero supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás.** -dijo apartando la mirada de nuevo.

Miss Fortune le sonrió, se acercó, y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bien. Si no te molesta, y aunque te molestase, vamos a tener que entregarle el cadáver de tu padre a Mundo. Así que nos vendría bien que tú y tu... hermana, nos ayudaseis a cargarlo. Luego, cuando lleguemos a puerto, ya veremos que hacer.

Fortune le pasó de largo, y Katarina la siguió. Victor no estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, pero tampoco había mucho más que hacer. No quería vivir toda su vida aquí atrapado, y sabía que su hermana tampoco.

Miss Fortune no estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Mundo le hubiera ocultado la verdad, pero sí por lo que había descubierto. El hecho de crear vida de carne y hueso artificialmente, era algo nuevo para Valoran. Toda la vida artificial siempre fue mágica, pero para cuerpos de materiales artificiales. ¿Pero crear seres vivos de aspecto y comportamiento completamente humanos? Aquello resultó... perturbador.

* * *

El cuerpo de Adán ya descansaba en la bodega. Mientras Victor y Lilith observaban la isla a la que llamaban hogar desde popa alejarse, los marineros supervivientes les observaban con recelo. Solo Miss Fortune, Katarina y Rafen, al que informaron luego, conocían su auténtica naturaleza, y le habían ordenado a la tripulación que no hicieran preguntas y los dejasen en paz.

Solo Malie no hizo caso.

Cuando Victor se decidió a bajar a la bodega para despedirse de su padre, Malie se acercó a Lilith. La cual estaba bastante relajada, la verdad. Dejaba que el viento azotara su rostro con una sonrisa.

- **Hola.**

 **-** Hola, guapo.-dijo apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- **Je. Desde luego sabes pelear, preciosa. Pero es una lástima que no nos dejasen acabar. Habría podido enseñarte un par de cosas.**

 **-** Lo dices como si fueras tú el que habría ganado.

- **No sé como ha sido tu vida, pero sí sé como ha sido la mía. Y créeme. He estado en más broncas de las que puedes contar.**

Se había colocado delante de ella con los brazos cruzados, mientras Lilith apoyaba su espalda sobre la baranda.

-¿De veras? ¿Y de cuantas de ellas has salido airoso?

- **De casi todas.**

 **-** El casi es lo que cuenta.-dijo golpeándole la nariz con el dedo.

Malie sacudió la cabeza y se frotó su sensible nariz de tiburón.

-Además.-prosiguió, dándose la vuelta para apoyarse de frente sobre la baranda.-No era así como quería que acabase nuestro encontronazo.

- **¿Y como pretendías que acabase, hermosa?-** dijo Malie, observando su trasero con una sonrisa.

Lilith se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

* * *

Miss Fortune había dejado el timón a Rafen, mientras comenzaba a examinar el barco ahora que anochecía. Su nueva contramaestre, Katarina, le esperaba para hablar.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-Entregar el cuerpo, cobrar el dinero, y que luego esos dos hagan lo que quieran.

-¿Y si pregunta por ellos?

-Le diremos que no sabemos de lo que habla.

-Mundo se dará cuenta de que le hemos engañado.

-Él lo hizo primero.

-¿De veras crees que no tomará represalia alguna?

-Que lo intente. Será divertido.

Katarina negó con la cabeza, pero sonriendo.

-Buenas noches.-dijo despidiéndose de la capitana.

Aquel había sido un buen día, por difícil que fuera, y pese a las bajas. Le llamaba la atención Victor. No le molestaría tenerlo cerca por un tiempo. Pero aquella noche, tenía necesidad de algo distinto. Algo...

Fue entonces cuando un incidente en cubierta le llamó la atención.

Un muchacho, más joven que ella. Precisamente aquel al que le había lanzado un beso en la cantina. De complexión delgada, al cual la pubertad no parecía haberle golpeado del todo, pero de facciones agradables, y aún en forma. Rodeado por otros miembros de la tripulación, mientras fregaba la cubierta. Él intentaba hacer su trabajo intentando ignorarlos, pero le patearon el cubo.

-Venga. Se más hombre. ¿No vas a hacer nada?-le retaba uno.

El chico permanecía en silencio, aguantándose su enfado con paciencia. Sabía que solo le darían una paliza si respondía. No conseguiría ganarse su respeto así.

-Déjalo. Debería irse. Está claro que ni ha tocado mujer. ¿Cómo va a saber nada del mar?

-¿En serio?

Algunos de los hombres se dispersaron al escuchar la voz de su capitana. Ellos y el chico la observaban, mientras sonreía.

-¿En serio que no has tocado mujer?-dijo quitándole la fregona de la mano, y pasándosela a otro.

Suponiendo que la capitana iba a sumarse a su humillación, los hombres rieron, y el chico se encogió aún más.

-Responde, muchacho.-le insistió.

-No, capitana.-dijo en voz baja.

-Bueno. Pues entonces, habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

Le cogió del rostro y se lo alzó, antes de plantarle un beso. Se lo tomó con calma, y le pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros, mientras degustaba sus labios.

El chico no supo como reaccionar, pero la habilidad de la capitana hizo que se dejase llevar, y cerró los ojos, cogiéndola tímidamente por la cintura.

Acabó separándose de él, quedando el muchacho un poco atontado. Pero no tanto como lo estaban los hombres de su alrededor.

-Ven conmigo.-dijo tirándolo del brazo.-Tu capitana necesita que alguien caliente su cama esta noche.

Los hombres solo salieron de su estupor cuando la puerta del camarote se cerró.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que era una puta! A este paso todos tendremos una noche con ella.

-Quizás. Pero esta noche, tú eres el que friega.

Esta vez cambiaron del objetivo de sus burlas, y se dispersaron, dejando malhumorado al hombre de la fregona.

* * *

Antes de irse a dormir, Katarina quiso examinar el cadáver, por seguridad. Victor seguía allí. La contramaestre apoyó su farol sobre un baúl, y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola.

- **... Hola.**

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, antes de que Katarina decidiese preguntarle algo.

-Sé que no es asunto mío, pero, una vez lleguemos a tierra, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

- **¿Sinceramente?**

 **-** Si es posible, sí.

- **... No lo sé.**

El silencio volvió a caer brevemente.

- **Evitaba pensar en que haría al irme de la isla, porque me producía sufrimiento, y me daba la sensación de que mi padre viviría eternamente. Pero ahora... no lo sé.**

-Pues parecías muy motivado a ello cuando estábamos en la isla.

No respondió.

-Mira.-prosiguió Katarina.-La incertidumbre es normal. Es hasta buena. Así que no te comas la cabeza por ello, ¿vale? Ya te surgirá algo, o te vendrá a la cabeza. ¿No hay nada que te guste hacer?

Victor recordó cuando encontró a Fortune, y lo aliviado que se sintió al ver que había aprendido bien de las artes médicas de su padre al verla despertar.

- **Bueno...**

 **-** Era una pregunta retórica. No hace falta que respondas. Buenas noches.

Victor miró hacía atrás cuando se levantó, y le vio coger una botella de ron de una caja, a la vez que el farol, volviendo a dejarlo a oscuras y a solas, junto al cuerpo de su padre.

* * *

Fortune cabalgaba al muchacho, pero no gimiendo de placer como con Malie. Si no observando con detenimiento la expresión de placer del joven.

Había noches en las que le apetecía que un tipo y grande y fuerte como Malie se forzase dentro de ella. ¿Pero otras?

Otras prefería ser ella la que mandaba. Y tenía taaaaantas cosas que enseñarle a aquel muchacho.

Hasta que le sintió correrse.

-¿Ya?-preguntó decepcionada.

-Lo... lo siento, capitana.

Claro que eso también traía sus problemas.

Suspiró resignada, y se apartó. Se tumbó a un lado de la cama, y se cubrió con sus mantas.

-Anda, vete.

-A... ¿Ahora?

Le echó una mirada por encima del hombro.

-¿No pretenderás quedarte a dormir aquí, verdad?

No supo que responderle.

-Coge tu ropa y vete.-volvió a acomodarse.

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo al muchacho mientras se iba, y se le ocurrió que si le veían saliendo tan pronto, se darían cuenta de lo que había pasado. Así que decidió apiadarse de él.

-Sigh. Espera.

El muchacho se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta. Miss Fortune encendió un par de velas, se subió las bragas, y sacó una botella de ron del bar.

-Puedes quedarte 30 minutos.-dijo descorchandola con los dientes.-Puff. Luego puedes inventarte lo que quieras sobre lo que hemos hecho. Es tiempo más que suficiente.

Se sentó en su silla, junto a la mesa, y se quedó mirando al muchacho, que seguía de pie.

-Sienta.-le ordenó.

El muchacho le hizo caso, y se sentó frente a ella, obviamente incómodo. Fortune le pasó la botella después de darle un trago. El muchacho dudó un poco, pero tras beber, comenzó a toser como si le picase la garganta.

-Desde luego.-dijo quitándole la botella.-No pareces de Bilgewater, muchacho. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ahm, Bill.

-Je. Como no.-dijo volviendo a beber.-¿Y que te trajo a mi barco, Bill?

-Bueno, usted tiene buena fama, y ofrece buena paga.

-No te pregunto eso. Lo que te pregunto es que haces en un barco cuando resulta obvio que no te sientes cómodo aquí.

El muchacho miró hacia otro lado.

-Contesta.

-Mi padre... mi padre es rico. Pero decía que era un inútil, y que si quería ser su heredero, debía valerme por mi mismo primero.

-Oh. Interesante. ¿Y como de rico es tu padre.

-Bueno... gana bastante dinero con la tienda de...

-Vamos, que no tiene tanto como dice.

Fortune decidió ignorarlo a partir de entonces. Estaba claro que no iba a decirle nada interesante.

Y habría seguido ignorándolo, de no ser porque notaba como le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca has visto una mujer desnuda? Ah, no. Es cierto.-dijo riéndose, antes de volver a beber.

-Oh, no. No es eso.

Miss Fortune le miró seria.

-Si quieres preguntarme algo, hazlo ya, Bill.

-Es que no es asunto mío.

-Pero asumo que lo es mío.

-... ¿No... no le preocupa lo que digan de usted? Me refiero, a la fama que tiene sobre...-se señaló a él y a ella.

Fortune sonrió. Que tierno era. Se levantó de su silla, fue junto a él, y se sentó de lado sobre sus piernas, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cuello. Tras dejar la botella sobre la mesa, le apretó un moflete, haciendo que el muchacho sintiera aún más vergüenza aún.

-Bien, Bill. Si mañana comenzase a decirse de ti que has estado con mil mujeres, ¿eso te haría quedar mal, o bien?

-Bueno, respeto a tipos como los de fuera, supongo que bien.-dijo dejando una mano sobre el muslo de ella.

Mano que Fortune le apartó, poniéndole mala cara.

-Perdón.

-Mira, si eso es cierto, ¿porqué debería ser distinto conmigo? Si se dice que para vivir, un hombre debe comer, beber...-dio un profundo trago de la botella.-... ¡Ah! Luchar, y follar, ¿qué tiene de malo que una mujer decida hacer lo mismo?

-Vi... visto así.

Le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla, y se levantó. Pero en vez de volver a su sitio, fue hasta el ventanal de la galería, y se quedó observando el mar mientras bebía.

El chico volvió a quedarse mirándola.

-Es... es usted muy distinta a como me esperaba.

-¿Y como te esperabas que fuera?-le respondió sin mirarle.

-No... no sé. Me la imaginaba más seria, más disciplinada. Al menos por lo que oí de algunos.

Fortune se giró para verlo.

-E-Es lo que he oído.

-No. Es que hoy el hombre tiburón me dijo algo muy similar, pero al revés.

-Pero es incluso más hermosa de lo que decían.

Se sorprendió por aquel piropo inesperado, y el chico parecía sorprendido por haberlo dicho. Se quedó mirando al suelo, y Fortune comenzó a reír.

-¿Sabes que, Bill?

Volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Pero esta vez de frente. El muchacho estaba muy sonrojado.

-Solo por eso, te voy a dar otra oportunidad.

Le abrazó y besó dulcemente, y Bill volvió a posar las manos sobre su cintura. En ese momento, Fortune apartó sus labios, volviendo a dejar al chico un poco embobado.

-Primera lección. La mayoría de las chicas van a depender de que tú lleves la iniciativa, así que no tengas miedo de meter mano.

Dicho esto, le movió el brazo derecho para que envolviese su cadera con él, y la mano izquierda se la subió hasta la nuca, indicándole que se la sujetase.

-Muy bien. Ahora atraéme hacia ti. Pero sin miedo, ni vergüenza. Imagina que soy la chica de la floristería, o la del balcón de la casa de al lado.

Volvió a besarle. Esta vez el chico fue más vigoroso con sus labios, y con sus manos, comenzando a moverlas de sitio, acariciando distintas partes de su cuerpo. Fortune volvió a separarse.

-Muy bien. Ahora agárrame por el trasero, cárgame hasta la cama, y luego déjame caer sobre ella.

Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Bill hizo como le pidió, no sin algo de dificultad. Pero cuando llegaron hasta la cama y la soltó, la observó, y no tuvo problema ni miedo a abalanzarse sobre ella.

-Eso es...-dijo Fortune en una pausa entre sus besos.-Toma la iniciativa.

Pero esta vez, no pudo ni bajarse los pantalones para que pasase.

-... Venga ya. ¿Otra vez?

-Lo... lo siento mucho capitana.

-No, no. Olvídalo. Si debería tomármelo como un halago, más que nada. Bueno. De todas formas, ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo. Sal, y cuéntales lo que más te convenga.

El muchacho comenzó a vestirse, un tanto entristecido. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta, Fortune le interrumpió.

-Ah, espera. Se me ocurre una cosa para hacerlo más creíble.

Pasó las manos por su melena, deshaciéndose el pelo y creando una maraña con él. Luego, sacó una sábana de la cama, y se envolvió con ella.

-Muy bien. Ahora sal, y deja la puerta abierta. Sígueme la corriente, y diga lo que diga, niégate.

El muchacho no comprendía, pero hizo como le dijo. Al salir, vio como las miradas de sus compañeros aún en cubierta se clavaban en él. No había avanzado ni unos metros, cuando...

-¡Espera, por favor!

Fortune asomó por la entrada de su camarote, con las pintas mencionadas.

-Este ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida. Por favor, no te vayas aún. Pasa la noche conmigo.

-Ahm... lo... lo siento, yo... me esperaba algo mejor.-dijo no muy seguro.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero... pero me darás otra oportunidad, ¿no? ¿Volverás?

-Lo siento, pero... no.-soltó la última palabra con más fuerza.

Miss Fortune se llevó la mano a la boca pareciendo que iba a llorar. Cerró la puerta, y se apoyó contra ella. Cuando se descubrió la cara, lloraba de la risa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, jaaa...! ¡Qué cara ponían!

Podía escuchar a los demás coreando el nombre de Bill. Que simples son los hombres.

Miss Fortune tenía la sensación de que su vieja yo aún no se había ido del todo.


	7. Proscritos de Zaun: Batalla naval

Victor se despertó bastante temprano. No necesitaba dormir mucho, y tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Parecía que la capitana también era madrugadora. Se la encontró observando el mar por el lado de estribor. Llevaba el pelo deshecho, y una bata roja. No parecía tener mucha prisa por vestirse y asearse.

Le pareció curioso encontrarla hermosa incluso así.

Siguió caminando a lo suyo, y la pasó de largo.

-¿Adonde vas?

Miró hacía atrás. Fortune le indicó con la cabeza que se pusiera a su lado.

Así hizo, y se apoyó de frente en la baranda, pero sin molestarse en sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su castigado abrigo.

-¿Qué te parece esta vista?

- **Ehm... bueno, es hermosa.**

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que te viene a la cabeza al verlo.

- **No comprendo.**

Fortune le miró, y negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo.-dijo apartándose de la baranda.

- **Capitana Fortune, ¿que quería...?**

 **-** ¿Qué te dije de que no me trates de...?

Fue interrumpida por la sacudida del barco, y el estruendo de algo chocando contra este, para luego sonar el chapoteo del agua.

- **¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **-** Un cañón. ¡Nos están disparando! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo el vigía? ¡Malie!

- **¡¿Que pasa ahora?!-** escuchó su voz, mientras lo veía salir de la trampilla de la bodega, ajustándose los pantalones.

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?! ¡Creí haberte dicho...!

Fue entonces cuando vio a salir a Lilith detrás de él. Desnuda, y sin molestarse en cubrirse.

-Oh, por la dama barbuda.

* * *

-Hola, kamikasai.

El capitán del navío jonio, que permanecía parado al lado de babor del Sirena, saludaba a la conocida caza recompensas, pero con los cañones de su navío cargados, y sus hombres listos para dispararlos.

-Hoshu, ¿qué narices te crees que estás haciendo?-le preguntó Fortune desde su propio barco, en el que la mayoría de la tripulación había desaparecido de cubierta.

Lo que preocupaba al capitán del otro navío, pero sabía que no podían acercarse sin que él los viese, ni tampoco mover sus cañones para cargarlos.

Solo Katarina y Rafen permanecían al lado de Fortune en cubierta.

-Nada, muchacha. Solo entréganos tu carga, y te dejaremos ir... mayormente intactos.

-¿Qué carga? Aquí no hay nada que te interese. Y la última vez que miré, te habías vuelto legal, y te unieras al gremio de caza recompensas.

-Y aún soy parte.

Fortune no comprendía. Pero tras pensar un poco, cayó en la cuenta.

-Oh, por favor. ¿Quién demonios se lo ha dicho?-se frotó las cuencas de los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Katarina.

-Se ha enterado.-respondió.

-Quiere que le entreguemos el cuerpo para cobrar él la recompensa.

-Entonces supongo que nos hundirá para que no podamos contárselo a nadie.-dijo Katarina mirando al capitán enemigo.

-Sí.-contestaron ambos al unísono.

Katarina sonrió.

-Bien.

Hoshu sintió un escalofrío ante la mirada y la sonrisa de la morena.

-Olvídalo, ojos cortados. No te vas a llevar tú el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos.-prosiguió Fortune la conversación.

-Sé razonable, kamikasai. Sé que te preocupas por tus hombres, y me imagino que no querrás verlos sufrir sin motivo.

-Entonces también debes saber que no me gusta que nadie juegue conmigo, y que me gusta estar preparada ante cualquier importunio.

No le gustaba hacía donde iba esa conversación.

-Por eso, aunque pueda ser peligroso, me gusta partir con los cañones ya cargados.

Casi se le cae el alma al suelo.

-¡Fue...

-¡Fuego!

Los hombres de Miss Fortune estaban agachados tras los cañones, por lo que desde el otro barco, no pudieron ver que estaban allí desde el principio. La primera salva fue del Sirena, pero no pudieron evitar que sus enemigos dispararan la segunda.

Por fortuna para el Sirena, cuando su enemigo disparó sus cañones, ellos ya estaban lanzando sus ganchos.

Cuando el costado de las dos naves chocó, Malie y Katarina ya se habían abalanzado sobre la cubierta del enemigo.

-¡Venga, hombres! ¡Mostradles lo que ocurre cuando alguien intenta quitaros el pan de la boca!-dijo abatiendo a cuatro marineros enemigos tratando de abordarles a ellos.

Pensó en los hermanos. Vio a Lilith terminando de vestirse, y caminando por cubierta hacia el barco enemigo con calma, como si los tiros no volasen alrededor de ella.

-No hace falta que me prestes un arma. Lo mio es el cuerpo a cuerpo.-dijo poniendo un pie sobre la baranda, crujiéndose los nudillos.

Solo faltaba el otro. Lo vio agazapado. Pensó que era un cobarde asustado. Pero cuando se acercó para recriminarle, vio lo que su masivo cuerpo cubría. Uno de sus marineros, desangrándose en cubierta, con una sangrante hendidura en la frente.

-¡Déjalo! Ya está muerto.

- **No. No lo está. La herida apenas ha atravesado el cráneo. Su cerebro está casi intacto. Si no dejo que se desangre, sobrevivirá. ¡Pásame un cuchillo!-** decía con tono alto y apurado.

Una actitud muy distinta a la sumisa y pausada que presentó en la isla.

Pero a Fortune no le hacía gracia que le gritaran en su propio barco.

-¡Ya nos encargaremos de los heridos luego! Ahora debemos centrarnos en sobrevivir.

- **¡** **Eso mismo estoy intentando!** -volvió a alzar la voz.

-¡Pues coge una espada, salta a ese barco, y mata algo!

Victor alzó la mirada. Miró hacía la carnicería que se estaba desatando allí. Especialmente por parte de la llamada Ariana.

Fortune vio como le temblaba el labio. La urgencia de su voz fue sustituida por duda.

- **... Yo... no sé si puedo hacer eso.**

 **-** Pues entonces más te vale tirarte por la borda.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda, y prosiguió disparando a los que intentaban abordar el sirena. Victor la miró entristecido, y levantó el cuerpo del marinero herido, protegiéndolo de los disparos del barco enemigo con su propia espalda.

* * *

- **¡Ja! Siete seguidos. Estoy en racha.** -dijo Malie con las mandíbulas y las garras ensangrentadas.- **Estos sí que son luchadores, y no los muertos de esa isla. Aquellos caían como moscas.**

Miró alrededor preguntándose porque nadie más le atacaba. Solo entonces lo comprendió, cuando vio a Ariana empapada en sangre.

Y sobre una montaña de cadáveres.

-Amo esta vida.-dijo lamiendo la hoja llena de sangre de su espada.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Malie. El cual vio en sus ojos una sed de sangre y una crueldad jamás vista. Descendió de la montaña de cuerpos pisando sobre ellos, mientras Malie le esperaba abajo.

-21, desde que empecé a contar.-dijo colocando sus espadas en su funda.

- **Je.**

Inmediatamente, Malie la agarró por la cintura, e intentó besarla.

-¡¿Qué narices te crees que estás haciendo?!-gritó enfadada, empujándole.

-Eso. ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó Lilith, manteniendo un pie sobre la espalda de Hoshu, que se retorcía intentando escapar.

- **Ahm, no sé. Es que antes con Fortune, cuando...**

-¿Con Fortune también?-Lilith se cruzó de brazos.

- **... Ah, olvidadlo.**

* * *

Husho fue atado a una silla en el camarote de Miss Fortune, dejándolo ver su barco arder por la ventana.

-Es lo que tiene la madera de un lugar tan verde como jonia. Arde como la yesca.-comentó Fortune.

Apoyó la punta del tacón de su bota sobre la entrepierna del desdichado.

-Ahora, si no quieres acompañar a tu navío al fondo oceánico, me vas a decir como te has enterado de lo de la recompensa. ¿Te lo contó Mundo?

-¿Quién?

Aplicó más presión con su pierna, haciendo que se retorciese de dolor.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo.

-Mira, kamikasai. Has vivido mucho, pero aún eres joven. Así que créeme cuando te digo que hay cosas que no te conviene saber.

-Lo mismo me dijeron cuando me uní al gremio.

Se inclinó un poco para dejarle ver su escote.

-Y lo mismo me repetían cada vez que torturaba a alguien.

Husho no pudo evitar mirarla al escote.

-Claro que...-le acarició la cara.-... nos conocemos de hace mucho, y sería una lástima que nos despidiésemos así.

-Sí. Sí que lo sería.

Apartó el pie, y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Claro que podríamos despedirnos en términos mucho, mucho...-le susurró al oído, mientras le desabrochaba los dos botones superiores de la camisa.-... más amables, si fueses sincero conmigo.

Pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello del jonio, y le hizo un puchero con sus labios.

-Me ofendes, kamikasai.-dijo Hoshu.-Aunque me gustaría tragarme tus cuentos, me conozco lo suficiente tus artimañas para saber como acaba esto.

El rostro de Fortune se volvió frío como la piedra, y se puso de pie. No le dijo nada más. Simplemente se dirigió a la puerta, la cual Hoshu no podía ver.

-Te toca.

Frente a él, pasó la morena que exterminó a más de la mitad de sus hombres ella sola. Dejó su sombrero sobre la mesa, y luego extendió una ristra de dagas a lo largo de esta.

-Así que...

Sacó una daga de su funda.

-¿Por donde quieres empezar?

* * *

Ya habían comenzado los gritos cuando Fortune descendía por las escaleras al camarote común de la tripulación. Los únicos que dormían o permanecían acostados a esa hora, eran los heridos.

Lo de la isla les sirvió para hacer una criba entre los candidatos, pero los combates navales podían tornarse en algo incluso peor. Más cuando los cañones disparan tan de cerca. Vio a Rafen ayudando a uno de los heridos a beber, y se dirigió a hablar con él.

-¿Cuántos heridos?-le preguntó su capitana directamente.

-Casi dos decenas.

-¿Muertos?

-Una.

-... Bueno, una decena no es tan horrible como esperaba.-dijo suspirando, mirando con lástima a su tripulación.

-No. Una. Como en, literalmente, una persona muerta. No sabemos donde está, por lo que bien pudo caerse por la borda y ahogarse.

-¿Uno? Te estás burlando de mi.

-No me lo digas a mi. Díselo a él.

Señaló a Victor. El gigante permanecía sujetando el brazo de un hombre que se retorcía de dolor. Cuando este dejó de retorcerse, Victor dejó caer de unas pinzas una bala, sobre una bandeja de metal con agua caliente, tras lo que pasó a tratar la herida.

-Es una suerte que nuestro anterior médico dejase todo ese material almacenado. La dama barbuda lo acoja.

-No... no lo comprendo. Incluso cuando estaba el anterior, teníamos suerte si salvábamos a cinco. Ahora... ¿ahora me estás diciendo que solo hemos perdido a uno?

-Bueno, probablemente alguno tenga que vivir sin un ojo o unos dedos. Pero sí. Por lo que me ha dicho él, todos deberían recuperarse.

Fortune se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

-¡Victor!

El mencionado alzó la cabeza y miró hacía atrás.

-Ven conmigo un momento.

- **Pero aún tengo que...**

-¡Qué vengas!

Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se puso de pie.

-No te preocupes. Ya le vendo yo el brazo, que un poco de esto sé.-le aseguró Rafen, antes de que el joven siguiese a la capitana por las escaleras.

Le llevó al mismo punto de la baranda de estribor, donde habían hablado al amanecer.

-¿Se puede saber como lo has hecho?

- **... ¿Cómo he hecho el que?**

-Salvar la vida de todos mis hombres.

- **No de todos.**

Miró al mar, con tristeza.

-Oh, por favor, no me vengas con esas. Si vas a ponerte así por cada paciente que pierdas, vas a pasarlo muy mal como médico.

- **... ¿Médico?**

 **-** Ese será tu trabajo, si quieres trabajar para mi. Parece que se te da bien tratar a los heridos.

- **Sí, bueno. Mi padre me enseñó mucho sobre anatomía, y leí bastante de los libros que me hacía buscar fuera de la isla.**

-¿Y bien?

No le respondió. Permanecía inseguro.

-Sinceramente, por lo que has demostrado hoy, no creo que vaya a encontrar un médico mejor que tú en ningún rincón de Bilgewater. Y por lo que sé de Bilgewater...-le puso una mano en el hombro y le guiñó un ojo.-... no vas a encontrar a nadie que te pague mejor que yo.

- **No es por eso. Lo digo por si los que nos crearon siguen buscándonos a mi hermana y a mi después de esto.**

-Yo cuido de los míos.

- **No lo digo por nosotros.**

Fortune pareció sorprendida. Luego, comenzó a reír.

- **Ahm, perdón. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?**

-Nada. Es solo... que vas a ser un espécimen muy raro por Bilgewater.

Le agarró el brazo, y apoyó la cabeza sobre este, pues no le llegaba al hombro.

-En fin. Tú solo piensatelo, ¿quieres?

Después de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda, se dirigió de nuevo a su camarote, para ver como iba Katarina con el interrogatorio.

- **Libertad.**

Se detuvo y miró atrás al oírlo hablar.

-¿Qué?

- **Esta mañana... me preguntaste que me venía a la cabeza al ver el mar.**

Volvió a colocarse a su lado, y se quedó observándolo con él.

- **Cuando estaba en la isla... el mar era como una trampa por la que no se podía caminar. Como una jaula. Pero ahora que voy en un barco...**

Se quedó observando su reflejo en el agua.

- **Me siento libre. Como observar un paisaje sin barreras ni obstáculos. Uno que te permite ir en la dirección que quieras.**

 **-** Esa es la respuesta de todo marinero de corazón.

- **Así que sí.**

 **-** ¿Sí, qué?-le preguntó alzando una ceja, pero adivinando la respuesta.

- **Sí. Seré tu médico.**

No hay nada que haga más atractivo a un hombre que mostrar seguridad en si mismo. Y él ya era atractivo de por si.

No queriendo asustarlo, se limitó a ponerse de puntillas, y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a bordo entonces, matasanos.-dijo dirigiéndose, esta vez sí, a su camarote.

Victor se quedó tocándose la mejilla con la mano, sin saber como interpretar ese acto.

* * *

Katarina se limpiaba las manos y la cara de la sangre del jonio, en un barril lleno de agua, habiendo ya acabado el interrogatorio. No había tardado mucho, la verdad. Estando acostumbrada a espías demacianos, le sorprendió lo rápido que este cedió.

Pudo ver a Malie por el reflejo del agua.

-¿Dónde anda tu novia?

 **-Está molesta, y no es mi novia. Razón por la que no debería estar molesta.**

-Quizás deberías habérselo aclarado antes de acostarte con ella.

- **Ahora tengo otros objetivos.**

Katarina se giró a verle de frente. Lo miraba seria, y para sorpresa de él, sonrió.

-Mira, he de serte sincera. Hoy he encontrado un rasgo muy atractivo en ti. Esa sed de sangre.

- **Perfecto.**

 **-** Jamás había visto a nadie que disfrutase tanto de la matanza como yo. ¿El problema? Todas tus demás cualidades...-le golpeó el pecho con el dedo.-.. todas y cada una. Así que si quieres algo conmigo, que no llamaría imposible, pero sí altamente improbable, vas a tener que deshacerte de ellas, o bien demostrarme hasta donde llega dicha sed de sangre. ¿Queda claro?

- **Perfectamente.-** le respondió completamente serio.

Se esperaba un comentario sarcástico o un piropo desagradable. Pero él también actuó fuera de su ser, y se retrajo. Volvió a alejarse de ella, y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Ariana?

Se giró para ver a su capitana.

-¿Qué has descubierto?

-Solo que hasta alguien como Mundo tiene lobos en su redil.


	8. Señores de Piltover: Día de recompensas

Miss Fortune se encontraba a solas en una cabaña del puerto, en la que solían depositar los cadáveres sacados de la mar hasta que sus familias venían a reconocerlos. Le había reclamado un favor al forense encargado del lugar, y había hecho que sus hombres trasladasen el cuerpo de Adán hasta allí. Oculto en una caja, eso sí.

Ahora se encontraba sobre una oxidada camilla metálica, cubierto por una sábana.

Mundo ya sabía donde encontrarla, y ella había tenido el detalle de esperarle sola, como muestra de confianza.

Con algunos de sus hombres en las cercanías, en caso de que algo fuese mal, claro está.

Mientras esperaba, se pelaba una mandarina. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, aún estaba comiendo.

-¡Pase!-dijo metiéndose una rodaja en la boca.

Cuando vio a Mundo entrar, escoltado por los dos mismos tipos del restaurante, solo les señaló con la cabeza la mesa, y siguió a lo suyo, sentada en una esquina.

Mundo miró bajo la sábana, y alzó la cabeza, ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Qué?-dijo actuando como si no supiese a que se refería.

El doctor destapó el cuerpo. La cabeza estaba separada de este, y el cuello, dañado más allá del reconocimiento como tal.

-Esto.

-Ah, eso.-siguió comiendo sin levantarse de su sitio.-Verá, fue un pelín complicado. Primero tuvimos que abatirle, pero no se quedaba quieto en el sitio porque sus malditas piernas seguían curándose. Así que probamos a derribarlo por la fuerza. Y aprovechando que tenía mi espada a mano...

-Ahorrese los escabrosos detalles, que aunque me interesen, tengo prisa. La cuestión es que me ha entregado lo que le pedí.-ladeó la cabeza observando el cuerpo.-Aunque lo esperaba en un mejor estado de conservación.

Fijó su vista en Fortune.

-¿Y el resto?

-¿Qué resto?-dijo volviendo a fingir que no sabía de que le hablaba.

-... ¿Está siendo usted honesta conmigo, Miss Fortune?

-Tanto como lo fue usted conmigo, Dr. Mundo.

Mundo clavó su mirada en ella. Fortune miraba a otro lado. No porque se sintiese intimidada, si no porque estaba más concentrada en comer.

Precisamente por eso no notó las venas moradas que comenzaban a crecer en el cuello del zaunita.

-Bien.-dijo volviendo a dejar la sábana tapando el cuerpo.-Su pago se hará íntegramente según lo acordado. ¿A que cuenta debo destinarlo?

-A la de carro lleno de oro.

-¿Es un banco de aquí?

-No.-sonrió, mirándole por fin.

Mundo sonrió falsamente. Se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Y yo que creía que bromeaban.

* * *

A Victor le sorprendió la estructura vertical de las calles y los edificios de la ciudad principal. Por eso se alegró de encontrar una pensión a las afueras, más cerca de las zonas llanas de la isla, y más lejos de la porquería y la violencia.

O al menos eso es lo que había oído del lugar. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo de explorarlo.

* * *

 ***1 día antes***

Muelle del Sirena, justo después de tocar puerto.

 **-¿Estás segura de esto?**

-Tú ya has encontrado un hueco y una vida aquí. Ahora creo que me toca a mi.-dijo Lilith abrazada a Malie.

Fortune había estado con Malie hará un tiempo.

Así que sabía como iría esto, y solo podía contar los días hasta que inevitablemente, se hartase de él.

-¿Te envío tu pago a la dirección de siempre?-le preguntó la pelirroja al escualo.

- **Sí. Pero te aviso. Probablemente no este para recibirlo por los próximos... tres días.-** dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero a su nueva novia.

Ella respondió riendo, e inmediatamente después, Victor, Rafen, Katarina y Miss Fortune tuvieron que observar incómodamente como ambos se enrollaban.

* * *

La dueña de la pensión era una señora mayor muy amable. Pero no comprendía porque insistía en llamarlo "regalo para sus ojos".

Fuera como fuese, su "jefa" le había dado ese día libre para explorar la ciudad y asentarse, echándole una mano con un adelanto monetario. Había sido muy generosa con él.

Claro que también le dijo que se lo iba descontar de la paga.

Aunque revisar la parte baja de la ciudad no le interesaba, porque daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento le atracarían, y la zona alta, aunque fuese más segura por el simple hecho de ser rica, estaba muy arriba para su costumbre a superficies bajas.

Pero la realidad era que había otra cosa que le llamaba la atención.

Desde su posición, podía ver una pequeña capilla nativa, en una ligera cuesta arriba que se iba estrechando. No debían ser más de 5 minutos andando desde la pensión. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que había leído sobre los nativos, su cultura y su religión, le llamaba la atención la posibilidad de aprender sobre ellos.

Sobretodo porque una diosa que te animaba a seguir tus deseos era lo que necesitaba.

Porque no tenía ni idea de cuales eran.

Se paró frente a la puerta del antiguo edificio, y tras observar con interés sus motivos arquitectónicos, con un ser que solo podría describir como un dios con una barba hecha de tentáculos de pulpo, cayó en la cuenta de que la cuesta y la capilla le tapaban una estructura aún mayor. Una especie de torre escalonada, con un tubo en la cima que giraba en forma de anzuelo por el interior de la torre.

Se acercó a ella, pero en vez de subirla, pasó por un lateral, y se asomó para ver que había al otro lado.

Surgiendo de la pared del precipicio, se hallaba la boca de jade de un monstruo marino. De colmillos afilados, y con un par de brillantes ojos de, lo que suponía, eran piedras preciosas.

Le pareció sumamente extraño que en una ciudad de ladrones, nadie los hubiera robado hace años.

Bueno, quizás lo hicieran, y solo fuesen réplicas.

Pero reconoció lo que era. Un llamador de serpientes. Utilizados para espantar, o atraer, monstruos marinos, si lo que se busca es la caza.

Se apartó al fin de aquel precipicio, que estaba comenzando a marearle, y se giró para volver hacia la capilla y poder verla por dentro.

Se sorprendió cuando se encontró a una niña parada frente a él. ¿Cómo pudo acercarse tanto sin que la escuchase?

Por el tono de su piel, los ojos verdes, y los motivos de los tatuajes de sus brazos, supuso que era una nativa. Su indumentaria también parecía indicarlo.

-Nunca aprendéis, ¿verdad?

- **... ¿Perdón?**

No le dijo nada más antes de que le soplase un polvo negro apuntando al rostro, el cual apenas le alcanzó por el pecho.

Ni siquiera tosió. Solo olisqueó, intentando identificar la sustancia.

- **... ¿Me has lanzado esencia de loto negro?**

-... ¿Cómo es que no estás dormido?

- **Con eso podrías haber matado a alguien.-** dio un paso hacía ella.- **Si no calculas bien la dosis...**

-¡No te acerques!

La niña cayó sentada al suelo, al echarse hacia atrás.

- **Pe... pero tranquila, pequeña, que yo...**

 **-** ¡MEIGAAA...!

Victor tuvo que taparse los oídos debido a la aguda voz de la niña, y su sensible sentido del oído.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

De la pequeña puerta lateral en la parte trasera de la capilla, salió una sacerdotisa. Era muy parecida a la niña. Pero sinceramente, acabando de llegar allí, todos los nativos le resultaban muy parecidos, así que a lo mejor era cosa suya.

Pero también tenía el pelo negro, los ojos verdes, y la piel tostada. Aunque más marcas de tatuajes tribales.

La niña fue corriendo hasta ella, y le tiró de la falda.

-Estaba rondando por aquí. Miraba muy raro el llamador de serpientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo miraba raro?

-Que lo miraba raro.

- **Yo... No sé. Es que vuestra capilla y la torre me llamaron la atención, y quise asomarme a mirar.-** respondió nervioso.

-¿Cómo que te llamaron la atención? Cualquier paylangi los has visto miles de veces.-preguntó la sacerdotisa cruzándose de brazos.

- **... ¿Pay-qué?-** ladeó la cabeza.

Meiga se quedó mirándolo de arriba a abajo, golpeteándose el brazo con el dedo índice, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad?

- **No. ¿Porqué? ¿No está permitido estar aquí? Si es así, lo siento.** -dijo cada vez más incómodo.

-Tranquilo. Aquí puede venir quien quiera.-le dijo la sacerdotisa, sonriendo ante su nerviosismo.

-¡Pero estaba mirando a las gemas!-repitió la niña.

- **Espera. ¿Son auténticas?**

Se acercó de nuevo al acantilado para volver a mirar.

- **... ¿y como es que no las han robado?**

La niña comenzó a señalarlo, como sí lo que acabase de decir confirmase sus sospechas. La sacerdotisa se agachó, y le acarició el pelo.

-Vuelve adentro. Yo me encargo de esto.

-¿Estás segura? Es muy grande. ¿Y si te hace algo?

-No te preocupes. Sé cuidarme sola.

Vio a la niña correr de vuelta a la capilla, la cual miró un momento atrás, antes de entrar.

- **Pues ahora que me fijo, brillan mucho para ser imitaciones.**

Cuando por fin se apartó del acantilado y se dio la vuelta, volvió a encontrarse con alguien de frente. Esta vez era la sacerdotisa. Que permanecía cruzada de brazos, pero sonriendo.

-Soy Meiga.-dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

- **Ahm, Victor.-** dijo dándole la mano sin apretar con mucha fuerza.

-No te enfades con la niña. Es que desconfía de los blancos.

- **¿Porqué debería enfadarme?**

-... Te ha llamado ladrón.

- **No, no lo ha hecho. ¿Lo ha dicho? Porqué no lo he oído.**

Meiga no tenía claro si bromeaba, o lo decía completamente en serio.

- **¿Eso son los paylangi? ¿Los que no son nativos de la isla?**

 **-** Sí. ¿Y de donde eres tú?-le preguntó la sacerdotisa.

- **Yo... no creo que te suene el sitio.**

-Por Bilgewater pasan naves desde Jonia hasta Freljord.

- **En realidad queda mucho más cerca que eso.**

-¿Piltover?

- **En realidad nací justo debajo...**

-Oh.-pareció dar un paso atrás.

- **Pero me crié en otra parte.**

Cayó en la cuenta de que él no quería hablar de eso, así que no le preguntó más. No le parecía peligroso, a pesar de lo que su tamaño, y las cicatrices de su rostro y pecho le indicasen, junto a lo fuerte que parecía. Los músculos de su torso estaban bien trabajados. Y tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, y unas facciones delicadas para alguien con sus pintas.

¡Qué cuernos! Debía admitir que decidió fiarse de él porque le parecía guapo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

- **Me contrató la capitana de un barco para hacer de médico de a bordo.**

-¿Médico? ¿En serio?

- **¿Qué? ¿No doy la pinta? Todo estas cicatrices me las cosí yo.-** bromeó, intentando sentirse más cómodo con ella.

Funcionó. Ella también rió. Ambos dándose cuenta de que el otro se veía mejor cuando lo hacían.

- **¿Eres la sacerdotisa de este templo?** -señaló al edificio tras ella.

-Sí. Bueno, sacerdotisa en prácticas, técnicamente. Mi abuela cuida de él. ¿Te apetece hacerle una ofrenda a Nagakabouros?

- **No he traído nada.**

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Mientras sigas tus deseos, ella estará satisfecha.-dijo dándole un par de golpecitos en el pecho con la punta del dedo índice.

- **Ya. Precisamente a eso he venido aquí.**

 **-** No comprendo.-alzó la ceja.

- **No tengo ni idea de cuales son.**

Meiga comenzó a reír, teniéndose que llevar las manos a la panza.

- **Eres la segunda mujer que se ríe de mi porque le digo que no sé que hacer. ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?**

Parecía un tipo reservado. Pero no le llevaba mucho el sentirse cómodo con alguien, tan pronto se relajaba. Cuando por fin paró de reír, Meiga le ofreció la mano.

-Pues venga. Déjame que te ayude a encontrarlos.

Victor dudó un momento. Pero solo un momento. Dejó caer su mano sobre la de la nativa, y esta cerró la suya como pudo. Como pudo, porque la del "médico" era bastante más grande que la suya propia. Difícil de agarrar.

Pero aún así no tuvo problemas para tirar de él hacia la puerta por la que había salido.

- **... Si** **la niña piensa que te tengo retenida contra tu voluntad, ¿qué le decimos?**

Meiga comenzó a reír como antes.

-Pues le seguimos el juego, y yo me pongo a pedir ayuda.

- **¿Y si alguien escucha?**

-Nadie va a hacerlo. Y aunque lo hiciese, no es como si esos gritos fuesen raros de oír.-dijo más con resignación, que con tristeza.

* * *

Aquel navio piltoveriano no llevaba la ruta habitual. Llegaba desde el sur, y no del norte, o del oeste. Era la ruta típica de las exploraciones a Kumungu, y demás áreas devastadas por las guerras rúnicas hace milenios.

Claro que su tripulación distaba mucho de estar compuesta de estudiantes y académicos. Cierto, muchos de los mencionados disfrutaban llevar mejoras tecmatúrgicas.

Pero no cosas como brazos espada retráctiles, y puños taser. Más el material con el que estaban fabricados parecía más barato, de un tono cobrizo. Lo que demostraba que muchos de aquellos hombres eran de Zaun.

Claro que había hombres y mujeres de Zaun que viajaban con expediciones de Piltover.

Pero ninguno tan carcomido por el gris que necesitase un respirador.

Y además. Dichas expediciones rehuían Bilgewater como la peste.

Esta iba directamente hacía allí.

Esta fue la última pista que le confirmó a Ezreal que los tipos que habían llegado a la tumba después de él, eran "comerciantes" del mercado negro.

Su habitual suerte fue lo que intervino, y le ayudó a evitar que aquella cripta tuviera un nuevo inquilino, y colarse en su barco sin sospechas. Pero no tenía claro su siguiente paso.

Si solo iban a hacer la parada en Bilgewater para recargar sus bodegas, y pretendían vender las piezas de la cripta a un rico empresario zaunita, podía esperar a que estuviesen llegando a Piltover para sabotear el barco, y huir sin ser visto nadando, para llegar antes, y avisar a Caitlyn. Si estaban allí para subastr o almacenar sus "mercancías"...

Iba a tener que ponerse duro con ellos.

Claro que aquello no era lo suyo. Sabía luchar, por supuesto. Y el guantelete era una gran ventaja. Pero lo suyo era más un pegar y correr. ¿Contra tantos tipos con mejoras hextech?

Iba a tener problemas solo.

* * *

Un carro, con Miss Fortune dirigiendo las riendas, llegaba a la entrada de su villa. Aquel destartalado trasto...

Espera. No era destartalado.

¿Qué hacía aquel hermoso carro blanco, pulcro como el marfil, y de motivos dorados, en Bilgewater?

¿Quién había traído un carromato de Piltover aquí?

A pesar de la enorme casa en la que ahora vivía, Miss Fortune no tenía ni servicio, ni compañía. Solo las de una noche. Lo prefería así. Total, tampoco es que fuese una mujer de hogar.

Claro que ahora necesitaba ayuda para cargar todo ese oro adentro. Y por mucho que se preocupase por sus marineros, no se fiaba un ápice de ellos en lo que a las cuentas se las trae. Y los que si parecían confiables, no contaban con todo el músculo que ella necesitaba.

Excepto Victor.

Si estaba sudoroso al acabar, podría ofrecerle un baño... juntos.

Aunque le excitaba la idea, le había prometido aquel día libre. Así que decidió guardar el carro y el caballo en sus vacías cocheras, esperando que nadie fuese tan tonto como para pensar en robarle. Porque estaba claro que todo el mundo, de aquí a los muelles, había visto ese carro.

Pensando en matar el tiempo con su vocación de toda la vida hasta que terminara de decidir que hacer con su jugosa recompensa, decidió ir hasta la ciudad de las ratas, a echar un vistazo al viejo tablero.


	9. Señores de Piltover: Información

Fortune entró al local. Era un bar justo tras el tablero donde se colgaban los anuncios, y donde solían reunirse los caza recompensas de Bilgewater a contar anécdotas, y gestionar los asuntos del gremio. Ahora, estaba casi vacío.

Eso, o bien significaba que el trabajo se había vuelto más peligroso últimamente, o que últimamente había más trabajo.

Y viendo como estaba de abarrotado el corcho del tablero, supuso que se trataba de lo segundo. Aunque ambas cosas solían estar relacionadas. Vio a un conocido en una de las mesas.

-¡Hoshu! Por la dama barbuda, ¿qué te ha pasado?-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del jonio.

El hombre tenía una venda que le cubría media cabeza, y charlaba con un par de amigos. Pero casi salta del sitio al oír su voz, y sentir su tacto.

-Ka... ¡Kamikasai! Nada, les estaba contando a estos lo del monstruo marino que hundió mi barco. Porqué os he contado eso, ¿cierto?

Los hombres asintieron como si se diera por sentado.

-¡Qué desgracia! ¿Y que ha pasado con tu tripulación?

-... Solo sobreviví yo.-dijo, más con resignación, que con enfado.

-Lamento oírlo. Pero bueno. Ahora ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te enfrentas a un monstruo marino sin estar preparado. ¿Cierto?-le dijo pegandole la boca al oído.

-Sí. Te encierran en una habitación con una sádica cargada de cuchillos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Eso creía yo.-le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, antes de por fin apartarse de él.

Así, sin miedo ni vergüenza, se acercó a la barra, y dejó sobre ella una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

-¡Una ronda para todos! Yo invito.

Los pocos que había, aullaron celebrando. Excepto Husho.

-Aquí tienes mucho más de lo necesario para la gente que hay.-le dijo el barman.

-Tienes razón. ¡Tres rondas para todos! ¡Yo invito!

El aullido se volvió el triple de potente.

-He visto que hay trabajo. ¿Dónde está el jefe? Me apetece algo sustancioso.

-En el despacho. Ahora está libre. Se va a alegrar de que hayas vuelto.

-No tanto como yo.

Se dirigió a unas escaleras, que ascendían por un pasillo estrecho hasta una puerta, en la que solo se podía leer "NO TENGO TIEMPO", escrito en un papel. Fortune llamó de todos modos.

-¡¿Es que no sabes leer?!-se escuchó dentro.

Miss Fortune abrió, y el hombre sentado frente a ella en la mesa del despacho, alumbrado únicamente con velas, tornó su expresión de enfado, a sorpresa, al verla.

-Sarah Fortune.

-Gallows Jr.

-No más. Ya no hay un Gallows senior.

-Lástima de oírlo.-dijo cerrando tras de si.-El viejo era duro como un mástil. ¿Que le pilló al final? ¿El caos tras Gangplank, o la niebla negra?

-Ninguna de las dos.-le indicó que se sentase, mientras sacaba una botella y un par de vasos del cajón de su escritorio.-Una **** pierna infectada.

-Vaya. Parece doloroso.-dijo sosteniendo el vaso mientras se lo llenaba.

-Se las pasó gritando hasta el último día. Cosas como "¡No te acerques el despacho, que enseguida te pones a abrir cajones, y lo desordenas todo!"

-Bueno, si algo funciona...

-Si al menos supiera que es ese algo.-dijo llenando su vaso y poniéndole el corcho a la botella.-Porque sinceramente, me he pasado estos días buscando una hora por cada expediente.

-Por el viejo Gallows.-dijo Fortune alzando su bebida.-Porque no le dé tanto el coñazo a la dama barbuda, que acabe enviándolo de vuelta.

-Por eso.-respondió el hijo chocando su copa.

Después de vaciar ambos vasos de un tirón, al fin se pusieron un poco más serios.

-Bueno. ¿Y que puedo hacer por ti, nueva rica? He oído que ahora vives en tu propia villa. ¿Qué pintas en un tugurio como este?

-Gangplank también tenía una gran casa, y aún se dedicaba a lo que se dedicaba.

Teniendo en cuenta cual era el precio a su cabeza, había pensado alguna vez en revelar que había sido ella la causante de su muerte. Pero teniendo en cuenta el ambiente, prefirió permanecer en silencio al respecto todo lo posible.

-Solo venía a ver si tenías algo de mi talla que ofrecerme. Algún reto.

-¡Ja! Cariño, puede que el tablón esté lleno, pero por ahora sus cargos no llegan casi a la calderilla. Mucha cantidad, pero poca calidad, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Pero eso es porque la mayoría no son de aquí.

-¿Lo es alguien de Bilgewater?

-Me refiero a que han llegado en los últimos dos meses. La noticia de la muerte de Gangplank se corrió como la pólvora, y ahora todo el mundo en cualquier rincón de Valoran lo ve como una oportunidad para hacerse un hueco.

-Entre tanta diversidad, algún huevo de oro habrá.

-Sabes...-se rascó la barba.-Quizás tenga algo.

Se dio la vuelta sentado sobre su silla giratoria, y mientras luchaba por abrir ese atascado cajón, Miss Fortune alargó el brazo para agarrar de nuevo la botella, y servirse otros dos tiros a ambos. Aún tuvo que rebuscar un rato mientras Fortune saboreaba el primer sorbo. ¿Seguro que el problema de organización lo tenía el padre?

-Aquí está.-sacó una carpeta de cuero, y quitó la tira.-Uno de Piltover.

-Querrás decir de Zaun.

-No. Piltover.

Fortune confirmó que tenía razón al abrir la carpeta.

-¿En serio? ¿Un contrabandista?-sonrió.-¿Me haces perder mi tiempo con...? Vaya.

Gallows sabía que su expresión cambiaría al ver la cifra. Pero no estaba tan sorprendida como él esperaba.

-Sí. Yo tampoco lo entendí, hasta que vi de que se trataba. Unas reliquias antiguas que les encantan a los coleccionistas de Piltover, y cosas de tesoros antiguos muy preciados. Por lo visto, han saqueado templos tan al sur como Kumungu, y tan al oeste como Shurima.

-Ahora sí que tienes mi atención.-dijo Fortune inclinándose sobre la mesa.

-Y eso no es todo. Se cree que trabaja para alguien más, y se sospecha de otros tres navíos como el suyo. Todos supuestamente de la misma flota.

-Estarás de broma. ¿Quién puede permitirse financiar algo así?

-¿Un pilti?

Fortune le dio la razón en que era una pregunta estúpida.

-O sea, prácticamente una flota entera, y solo han pillado a este tipo con algo.

-En realidad, es todo suposición y rumores hasta que lo pillemos y hable.-dijo bebiendo por fin de su copa.

-¿Pillemos?-alzó una ceja.

Gallows se quedó quieto, mirándola.

-Vale. Lo pilles. Supongo que te llevaras a tus hombres, al menos.

-La mayor parte de las veces solo los necesito para navegar. El día que necesite su ayuda para acabar con un contrabandista, me compraré una casita en Jonia.

-¡Ja! Sí a eso.

Volvieron a brindar.

-Si quieres, puedo decirte por donde se le ve más frecuentemente.

-Se en que almacenes mirar. Todos los contrabandistas novatos acuden al mismo sitio. Además, no hay prisa. Calculo que hasta el mediodía no lo seré capaz de encontrar. Eso, si no ha salido con su barco.

* * *

- **Gracias. La verdad es que todo eso me ha ayudado mucho.**

-Serias el primero. Porque todos los que vienen están roncando a los 15 minutos.-le dijo Meiga.

 **-No sé. Me ha hecho pensar. Me sirve para empezar. Supongo que lo que venga después, dependerá de mi.**

-Siempre puedes volver por aquí cuando lo necesites. Estamos abiertos todo el día.

- **¿Todo el día?**

-Bueeeeno. Por las noches no. Pero si llamas a la puerta, por ser ti, te abro.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer de ese comentario.

- **Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.**

 **-** ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- **No sé. Ir a comprar algo para hacer la comida, supongo.**

-Eih, yo tenía que ir al mercado.

- **Oh, perdona. ¿Es que te hice esperar con todo esto?**

 **-** Que va. De todas formas, seguramente hubiera salido tarde igualmente. Espera que voy a por dinero, y vamos juntos, ¿vale?

- **Vale.**

Meiga cerró la puerta de la capilla al volver a entrar.

-Y no está cogido. Menudo chollazo.-dijo para si misma, sonriendo.

-¿Te vas a ir con él?-le preguntó la niña de antes, apoyada en el respaldo de un banco.

-Claro.-le contestó entrando a un cuarto junto a la entrada, oyéndosela subir escaleras.-Así, si tengo que venir muy cargada, le puedo obligar a que me eche una mano.

-¡No bromees!

Cuando Meiga salió, vio a la niña con la cara apoyada sobre los brazos, intentando contener su llanto.

La sacerdotisa suspiró. Apoyó la bolsa que traía junto al banco, y se sentó con la niña.

-Pani...-acercó la mano para acariciarle el pelo.

-¡No!-le apartó el brazo de un manotazo, no pudiendo aguantar más su lágrimas.-¡Mi mamá decía lo mismo de ellos! Que no pasaba nada, que se podía confiar. ¡Y mira lo que le hicieron! ¡Te va a hacer lo mismo a ti, estoy segura!

Meiga abrazó a la niña cuando sus lágrimas ya no le permitieron hablar.

-No quiero perderte a ti también.-decía a duras penas.

-Shhh... Tranquila. No me perderás. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Victor había oído partes de la conversación. No porque intentase espiar, si no porque su oído mejorado no pudo evitar captarlo, y el no pudo evitar prestarle atención.

Pero eso no evitó que se sintiese mal. Por ello, y por ella.

* * *

Tenía razón. Supo en que almacén mirar. Y aunque se hubiese olvidado, aquella enorme galera blanca y dorada, como el carro que había llevado a su casa aquella mañana, se lo dejó bastante claro. Aquel era el almacén. Y por fortuna para ella, acababan de descargar hace poco.

Pudo ver a los hombres del barco dirigirse calle arriba. ¿Cómo sabía que eran piltoverianos y zaunitas? Fácil. Solo ellos podían combinar ropa elegante con prótesis metálicas, a las cuales ellos llaman "mejoras". Si el progreso era aquello, a ella que la bajasen.

Siguiéndolos discretamente, llegó hasta un local con una puerta reforzada, pero con, extrañamente, un espejo exterior haciendo de escaparate. Donde normalmente estaría el letrero, solo había una especie de giroscopio. Cosa que atraía a las masas más incultas de Bilgewater, ya que todos permanecían observándolo con la boca abierta.

Los hombres a los que estaba siguiendo dieron un par de golpes a la puerta, el visor se abrió, y cuando volvió a cerrarse, un pesado ruido metálico confirmó su fuerte sellado. Una puerta que no sería capaz de echar abajo. ¿Quizás el cristal? No. Se armaría un estropicio demasiado grande, y su visión se entorpecería. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a notar un patrón extraño con la puerta.

Había decenas de personas cuchicheando sobre que habría en su interior. La mayoría pasaban de largo, y luego volvían, fingiendo que acababan de pasar por ahí ahora. Y la puerta volvía a abrirse de vez en cuando para dejar pasar a unos cuantos elegidos. Un par fueron unos ricos señores de las zonas altas de las islas del archipiélago, que posiblemente irían a adquirir antigüedades valiosas para enriquecer su apariencia ante los demás de su clase. ¿Pero la mayoría que entró?

La mayoría solo tenían tres cosas en común: eran mujeres, eran jóvenes, y eran guapas. A las cuales seguramente examinarían desde el otro lado del espejo.

Y ella, de repente, tenía la forma perfecta de entrar.

* * *

Las únicas mejoras tecmatúrgicas a las que se había sometido, eran sus ojos. Dos lentes verdes ocupaban la cavidad que antes eran sus cuencas oculares. Esgrimía que tal como era su cuerpo, no necesitaba mejora alguna. Solo sus sentidos.

Ahorraba para un sistema de audición mecánico, pero mientras tanto, se conformaba con observar a las chicas que sus hombres dejaban pasar desde su despacho en lo alto, y veía como se entretenían con simples aparatos de artesanía hextech para niños. Cuan crédulas eran las mujeres de Bilgewater. En Piltover y Zaun, la mayoría de ellos no se comería un rosco en sus actuales circunstancias.

Claro que ese no era su propio caso. Y entre las jóvenes que dejaron pasar, había algunas que no podían ignorar su asco al ver las prótesis de algunos. Ignorantes. No saben reconocer el futuro.

La última elegida fue la que más llamó su atención. Pelirroja. No se ven muchas. Y también...

No pudo evitar quedar un poco embobado al ver como vestía.

Tampoco podía negar que el rojo era su color. Y sus hombres ya estaban rondándola como moscas. Así que más le valía hacer su movimiento.

No había escalera ninguna. Mientras los hombres trataban de manosear a la aparentemente tímida joven, un grave sonido mecánico llamó la atención de todos en el local. Se le oía bajar desde el cristal espejo que ocultaba el despacho superior, hasta el suelo. Justo en esa pared, se podía ver una verja metálica, por la que poco a poco comenzó a aparecer el cuerpo del jefe.

Definitivamente, el rojo era su color. Junto al negro. Llevaba una levita escarlata con tachones dorados. Cuando la cabina por fin estuvo a la altura del suelo, uno de sus hombres abrió la reja desde fuera por él. Fue avanzando hacía la pelirroja, oculta por la multitud de zaunitas salidos, y de inocentes jóvenes locales. Su banda conocía sus gustos. Por eso solo necesitaron un gesto suyo para saber que buscaba.

Todos se apartaron de la pelirroja. Se mantenía abrazada a si misma, mirando al suelo con la cabeza gacha, y un lado de su cara cubierto por la melena. Cuesta creer que vistiendo así, sea tan tímida.

-Espero que no la hayan molestado esta panda de truhanes, señorita. Son buenos trabajadores, pero no saben comportarse.

-No-no pasa nada. Ha sido culpa mía. No debí...

-No tiene nada de lo que disculparse, señorita. Tiene derecho a ver estas maravillas que la magia y la tecnología ofrecen en común, sin que la molesten. Ande, venga conmigo. Solo por las molestias, se merece usted que le muestre las piezas más interesantes.

-A-a, ¿sí?-sonrió, y le miró al rostro un segundo, para volver a agachar la cabeza avergonzada.

-Sí. Las guardo en mi despacho. Venga conmigo.

No le dio opción. Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, y gentilmente la arrastró hasta la cabina. Cuando cerraron la reja, y él movió la palanca para subir, ella se aferró a él asustada, al notar el ascensor elevarse. El hombre no pudo si no reír por lo bajo.

-Adelante, pasa.-dijo abriendo la reja y ofreciéndole ir delante.

-No sé que decir, señor...

-Por favor. Puedes llamarme Corsaire. ¿Cómo te llamo yo?

-S-Sarah.

Salió de la cabina y se mantuvo dándole la espalda, mientras Corsaire se deleitaba la vista con ella.

-Estoy... nerviosa. No estoy segura de que una chica como yo deba estar en una habitación cerrada a solas con un hombre. ¿Qué diría la gente?-dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa del despacho con el trasero, aún abrazada a si misma.

-Que digan lo que quieran. Tú no has hecho nada malo.-dijo acercándose y alzándole la barbilla con la mano.

-¿Q-qué hace?-dijo nerviosa.

-No sé. ¿Qué quieres tú que haga?-dijo comenzando a acercar sus labios.

-P-por favor, pare.

-Oblígame.

Sintió el frío filo de un cuchillo en la nuez.

-Vale.

El tono de voz de la joven había cambiado por completo. Cuando le dijo que se sentase en el sofá, pensó que quizás sus esperanzas no eran vanas del todo. Pero cuando le dio un puñetazo, se dio cuenta de que le habían engañado.

-Solo un capullo integral tendría en su mesa un abrecartas de oro.-dijo Miss Fortune examinando el cuchillo con el que le había amenazado.-Aunque gracias por ponérmelo tan fácil. No me imaginaba que fuera a llegar hasta ti tan rápido. Ni creo que vuelvas a ver todo esto. Pero si eres cooperante, puede que aún te lleves algunas comodidades.

-¿Y si no que?-le contestó desafiante.

-Por favor.

Piso la mano que mantenía sobre el reposa brazos, clavando la aguja de su tacón en ella.

-Resístete.

Examinó su cuerpo rápidamente con la vista. Aparentemente, las únicas "mejoras" que llevaba, eran aquellas lentes. Aunque nunca se sabía que podía ocultar bajo la ropa.

-Pero primero te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas. Como salga de tu boca algo que no tenga que ver con lo que te he preguntado, o una petición de ayuda, me aseguraré de que lo lamentes. ¿Está claro?

-No sabes con quien estás tratando.

-Empezamos bien.

Intentó atacarla, ganando únicamente una nariz roja. Mientras se cubría la napia, Miss Fortune aprovechó para arrancar un cordón de terciopelo que envolvía una cortina, y ató sus manos con él. Luego, sentándose sobre las manos y piernas de su cautivo, comenzó a rozar las lentes de sus ojos con la punta del abrecartas.

-¿Trabajas para alguien más?

-Me matará sí...

Solo tuvo que rayar una lente con la punta de oro.

-¡Weichstark! ¡Weichstark! ¡Trabajo para Weichstark!

Típico. A los piltis siempre les duele más el dinero y la propiedad, que la carne.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Corsaire pareció dudar. Miss Fortune comenzó a desenrosacar un tornillo junto a la lente con la punta del abrecartas.

-Pi... Piltover, ¡Piltover!

-No me sirve. Se más exacto.

-No lo sé.

Siguió desenroscando.

-¡Por la dama gris, te juro que no lo sé!

No creía que con esos ojos, aún fuese capaz de llorar. No liberaba lágrimas, pero aún sollozaba como lo hacen los niños.

-Vale. ¿Y que es lo que sabes de él?

-No... no gran cosa. ¡Pero te lo contaré! ¡Te lo contaré!

-Empieza.

-So... solo sé lo que nuestro... mi contacto me dice. Que necesitaban gente para poder llevar mercancía desde el sur, de vuelta Piltover, sin ser vistos.

-¿Así que no vendéis las antigüedades aquí?

Pareció enmudecer. Como si acabase de decir algo que no debería soltar. Puede que hubiese algo más incluso detrás de aquello.

-Sigue.

-So... solo la mayoría. Hay unas pocas que mi contacto nos ordena llevárselas directamente a él, que luego se las lleva a Weichstark. Pe-pero no sé que tienen de especial. Solo son textos y vasijas que hablan de un viejo ritual shurimano llamado ascensión.

No tenía ni idea de a que se refería.

-¿El nombre de tu contacto?

-Stahl. Pe-pero creo que es un seudónimo.

Miss Fortune pensó que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo aquí. Sería mejor hacerle preguntas en otro sitio.

-De acuerdo. Ahora vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Vamos a volver a esa cabina, y vamos a bajar juntos. Me vas a coger del brazo, y vas a fingir que soy una conquista que te llevas a la cama. Pero como intentes pedir ayuda, te juro que ninguno de tus hombres saldrá vivo para narrar esto. ¿Ha quedado claro?

-¿Qué... Qué clase de cazarrecompensas eres tú?

-De las que hacen un trabajo bien hecho. Venga, en marcha.

* * *

- **No me son familiares estas frutas.**

 **-** Eso es porque vienen directamente desde Freljord. Aparentemente, el hielo auténtico conserva muy bien los alimentos.-le dijo Meiga.

- **¿En un viaje de cientos de kilómetros?**

 **-** Si no te fías, pruébalo.

- **Me fío. Si lo dices tú...**

-Apenas me conoces.

- **Pero no me has dado motivo para dudar.**

 **-**... ¿Tú das tu confianza a todo el mundo, a menos que hagan algo que te demuestre que no se la merecen?

- **Un poco sí. ¿Porqué?**

 **-** Que la confianza hay que ganársela. No regalarla.

- **¿Dónde quedó ese mantra de "inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"?**

 **-** Esto no es Demacia.-rió.-Aquí todo el mundo es culpable de algo.

- **¿De que lo eres tú?**

-Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que ganarte mi confianza.

- **No vas a llegar muy lejos con esa actitud.**

Cualquiera del mercado que los viera, pensaría que se conocían de hace tiempo, y no de esa misma mañana. Pero cuando conoces a alguien con el que congenias bien, el trabajo se hace solo. Al final le hizo caso, y probó a comprar aquellas frutas.

Mientras le daba un mordisco a una para probar, un muchacho rubio se deslizaba entre la apelotonada multitud como podía, con varias cápsulas para pergaminos asomando en su bolsa, mirando para atrás.

Varios zaunitas mejorados le seguían el rastro, buscándolo entre la multitud. Parecía que no lo veían. Con suerte, los perdería dentro de poco.

Tan absorto estaba en no ser visto, que no pudo evitar chocar contra una nativa.

-¡Eih!

-Ah, perdón. Iba un poco distraído.-dijo caminando hacia atrás, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa encantadora, y se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-Oye, ¡pero espera!-le dijo Meiga en vano.

Ya se estaba alejando.

- **Ese tampoco tiene pinta de ser de aquí.-** le dijo Victor.

No le contestó, porque notó el rollo a sus pies. Igual que los otros que había visto sobresalir de la bolsa del rubio. Lo cogió, y lo alzó, esperando que lo viese.

-¡Se te ha caído es...!-se calló cuando notó que algo frío y metálico le apretaba el brazo.

-¿De donde lo has sacado?-le dijo un zaunita, de extremidades completamente metálicas.

-¿A ti que más te da? ¡Suéltame!-dijo intentando zafarse en vano.

- **Oiga, ¿qué...?**

 **-** Calla, cenutrio. Está hablando con tu novia, no contigo.-le dijo otro zaunita, este con respirador artificial con unos tubos transparentes que mostraban un líquido verdoso en su interior, y una mano metálica con pinzas en vez de dedos.

No le hizo caso, e intentando ser amable aún, le puso la mano sobre el hombro al tipo que había agarrado a Meiga.

- **No hay necesidad de...**

No pudo acabar, antes de que el otro pellizcase su espalda, y una descarga eléctrica tan potente que fue visible a plena vista durante un momento, recorriera su cuerpo.

-¡Victor!-gritó Meiga asustada.

Pero el gigante permanecía impávido. Solo se acaricio el punto de su espalda en el cual el de la pinza le había agarrado, donde su gabardina permanecía quemada.

- **¿A que ha venido eso?**

El que tenía sujeto a Meiga pensó que ese tipo debía de ser duro. Así que sacó una cuchilla retráctil de la mano que tenía libre.

-Intenta algo raro, y te juro que...

- **¡Eih!**

Instintivamente le agarró dicho brazo, con una rapidez algo sorprendente. Pero lo raro es que no hizo nada más, mientras el sujeto permanecía incapaz de liberarse.

Aunque viendo la actitud que Victor parecía demostrar ahora mismo, Meiga no podía pensar sin algo de vergüenza, que aquella demostración le había excitado un poco.

Pero más excitada se sintió cuando el que había electrocutado a Victor, teniendo la misma idea que su amigo, pasó a un lado del gigante, y se aproximó a Meiga, buscando electrocutarla a ella esta vez.

- **¡No!**

Sintió que le tiraban de la camisa hacía atrás, y de repente se vio volando por los aires, antes de aterrizar contra unas cajas vacías, y hacerlas añicos.

A veces no sabía como controlar su fuerza. Victor estaba tan sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer, como el otro hombre. El cual cuando miró a Meiga, y aspiró el polvo que esta sopló contra su rostro, de repente se sintió muy somnoliento.

Al final solo quedó colgando del brazo que le sujetaba Victor.

- **¿Loto negro?-** preguntó dejando caer al suelo al matón, pero poco a poco.

-Aquí siempre hace falta algo con lo que defenderse. Así que no hacía falta que me echases una mano. Pero el gesto es bonito.-dijo dándole un codazo en el costado.

No parecía prestarle atención. Esto le alivió un poco, pensando que así no notaría el rubor de sus mejillas. Pero luego se fijó en que observaba al tipo que acababa de lanzar, mientras varias personas le observaban quieto entre las cajas.

Cuando comenzó a retorcerse y a levantarse, Victor pareció suspirar aliviado. Parecía otra cosa de la que iban a necesitar hablar.

-Eso ha sido divertido.-dijo señalando al tipo herido.

- **A mi no me lo ha parecido. Si hubiera caído mal, podría haberse partido el cuello. L-le habría matado.**

-Pero no está muerto.

- **Aún así, le he hecho daño.**

Meiga sintió pena por Victor. Lo cual se transformó en ternura, cuando se combinó con su sensación anterior. Le cogió la mano, y este le miró a los ojos cuando sintió el cálido tacto de sus palmas rodeando sus dedos.

-¿Sabes? No vas a llegar muy lejos con esa actitud.-bromeó.


	10. Señores de Piltover: Planeando

Katarina había bajado hasta la zona de la ciudad de las ratas, donde toda la escoria real y humana habitaba. No por motivos de placer ni de trabajo. Al menos no trabajo de Miss Fortune. Si no por un asunto personal. No fue a ningún lugar concreto. Solo se detuvo en el estrecho hueco entre dos casas, que a duras penas hacía de calle. Razón por la que casi no pasaba nadie. Allí la oscuridad seria total para un ojo no entrenado.

-¿Alguna noticia?

-Ninguna. Han dejado a Cassie hacer, por ahora.-le indicó una voz proveniente de los tejados.-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Nada. Por ahora, solo han sido callejones sin salida. Empiezo a pensar que aquella carta solo estaba para despistarnos.

-Lo dudo seriamente. Reconocería la firma de tu padre en cualquier parte.

Katarina miró hacia arriba, molesta.

-¿Y te crees que yo no?

-No era eso lo que quería decir.

-Sé lo que querías decir.

Ambos se quedaron petrificados cuando escucharon pasos acercándose. Pero se relajaron cuando pasaron de largo.

-Regresa a Noxus cuanto antes. Solo vuelve a contactar conmigo si surgen problemas. Yo me las apañaré como pueda.

-¿Estás segura de...?

-Sí. Ahora, desaparece.

Ni siquiera le escuchó marcharse. Pero aún así, sabía que se había ido.

Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse, si quería mantener su tapadera. Por alguna razón, Sarah quería hablar con ella aquella noche, y en su villa. No se preguntó porqué. Solo fue allí. Ya se enteraría del objetivo cuando decidiese informarle. Tras lo de las criaturas zaunitas, le quedó claro que no le sacaría nada que no quisiera contarle.

* * *

-¿Qué hace aquí el perro de los hermanos?-le preguntó a Sarah, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

-Victor me dijo que no podía quedárselo en su pensión. Y que quieres que te diga. Siempre he querido tener un perro.-dijo acariciando tras las orejas al mastín tumbado junto a su silla.-Pero no te llamé por esto. Necesitaba preguntarte, ¿conoces Piltover? Y antes de que me respondas sarcásticamente, digo si has estado allí...

-¿Sí sé manejarme?-le interrumpió.-La red de espías noxianos es más extensa de lo que ellos imaginan. El problema es que tienen buenos investigadores, y no suelen tardar mucho en descubrirlos. Pero podemos remplazarlos mucho más rápido que eso.

Miss Fortune pareció fruncir el ceño, fastidiada.

-¿Porqué? ¿Tienes negocios allí?

-El problema es que alguien de allí quiere expandir su negocio aquí.-dijo sacando un cigarro de su tabaquera.-Una cosa serían unos piratas freljordianos. No suelen organizarse muy bien, y solo dan problemas cuando lo necesitan. Solo cogen lo que ven conveniente, y no se pasan de la raya. ¿Pero esto? No es solo un rico arrogante, o un científico exiliado de su patria. Estamos hablando de un mafioso que por lo que he sonsacado, tiene casi tanto poder como uno de los clanes que controla la ciudad, y nadie conoce su identidad. Y parece que pretende expandir su imperio aquí. Con una creciente flota incluida.

-¿Tan malo es?-dijo Katarina, no pareciendo muy impresionada.

-¿Malo? Podemos tratar con alguien que puede saquear la ciudad. Pero no comprarla.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?

-Ya he dado el primer paso. He entregado la mayor parte de la recompensa de lo de Mundo al gobierno de Bilgewater.

Katarina se quedó helada, aunque su expresión tratase de ocultarlo. A la espera de una explicación, Fortune solo encendía su cigarro, con calma. Aún así, se quedó esperando a que Katarina le preguntara al respecto, con una sonrisa.

-¿El motivo?-dijo no queriendo parecer alterada.

No es que le importase el dinero. Pero si la prosperidad de la persona que tenía como única aliada en el archipiélago.

-Que todo con lo que pudiera sobornarles el pilti, no servirá. Y ahora, encima, me van a deber un montón de favores.

-¿Y aquel discurso sobre ser la ley...?-Katarina ladeó la cabeza, divertida.

-Es un préstamo. No un soborno. Hay una diferencia.-dijo tocándose la nariz con el índice, y señalándola.-Además, lo de llamarle gobierno, es solo una formalidad hacia los más poderosos de Bilgewater. Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Sabes manejarte?

-Tenemos que sacar constantemente a científicos zaunitas buscados por la ley sin que nadie se entere, y silenciar a aquellos que puedan traicionarnos. Conozco cada pasadizo oculto bajo el desfiladero, cada persona con la que hay que hablar y a la que sobornar para pasar desapercibido, y hacer negocios ocultos. Saliendo de Zaun, y entrando en Piltover. Sí. Sé moverme.-dijo sonriendo.-¿Porqué? ¿Ya tienes un plan?

-Lo estoy formulando.-contestó Miss Fortune, formando un corazón con el humo.-Pero también depende de otra cosa. Esos señores de los bajos fondos, ¿nos tomarían en serio?

-Si dices que si nos tomarían en serio por venir de Bilgewater, sin dudarlo.-le dijo tajantemente.-¿Qué criminal no respeta una ciudad del crimen? Si lo que preguntas es si querrán hablar con mujeres, depende.

-¿De que depende?

-De con quien hables. A la mayoría de Piltover le gusta hablar de tratar a los géneros en igualdad. Y eso será cierto entre las clases pudientes. Pero como noxiana, te aseguro que aquellos con miras más anticuadas, criminales en general, no van a hacerlo.

-Hmmm...-se recostó en su asiento.-De hecho, eso podría venirnos bien. Me es más fácil investigar y planear, si le prestan atención a otro. Si puedo buscar a alguien con presencia que nos sirva de cabeza de turco y de marioneta, me vendría de perlas.

-¿Es que pretendes ir hasta allí tú misma?

-Es el único peligro real para Bilgewater que he visto recientemente. El resto no son cosas que no se hayan podido manejar antes. Y creía que mis preguntas ya lo habían dejado claro.

-No. Lo que no creo es que una panda de incultos, sin ofender...

-No lo haces. Lo son.

-Pueda pasar desapercibida.

-Es que no irán ellos. Solo seremos tú, yo, y la marioneta que encontremos.

Katarina cerró los ojos, y sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Suena divertido. En cuanto a marioneta... Rafen serviría. Por lo visto, conoce a los zaunitas.

-No. Me gustaría, pero no. Es él único de confianza que tengo para mantener mis asuntos en orden por mi. Pero por otro lado, será difícil encontrar a alguien que se incline a mis órdenes, pero que además tenga cultura para pasar por un sabio hombre de negocios "ilegítimos", y que tenga la suficiente presencia física para intimidar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sus deliberaciones se vieron interrumpidas, cuando el portón de la casa comenzó a ser golpeado con fuerza.

* * *

-Premio.

Miss Fortune observaba a Victor, sentado en el banquillo de una celda, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Dicen que lo han encontrado en posesión de una de las reliquias desaparecidas del almacén?-le preguntó Katarina al guardia de servicio.

-Sí. El registro de los contrabandistas lo lista todo a la perfección. Lo que no sabemos es como lo consiguió, o que hizo con el resto.

- **Y yo le repito que se le cayó a un tipo rubio con el que me choqué.**

 **-** Y la primera vez dijiste que chocó con la nativa con la que ibas.

Victor agachó la cabeza de nuevo.

-Trabaja para mi.-dijo Fortune cortantemente, quitándole las llaves al guardia.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que...?

-No sé porque llevaba eso consigo, pero claramente han cometido un error.-dijo abriendo la puerta de la celda.

-Espera. No puede llevárselo sin...

-Puedo. Y lo haré.-habló tajantemente, antes de dirigirse a Victor.-Vamos.

- **Gracias, capitana.** -le dijo agradecido.

-No hay nada que agradecer.-sonrió.-Voy a necesitar que empieces a pagarme el favor de inmediato.

* * *

Meiga aún pensaba en lo sucedido ayer. Más aún, mientras estaba comprando. Que un tipo que la defendió acabe entre rejas por algo que no hizo, le parecía completamente injusto. Más aún cuando mintió para que a ella la dejasen en paz. Pero, ¿cuándo había sido justa la vida en Bilgewater?

- **Hola.**

 **-** ¡Ah!

- **¡Aaah...!**

-¿Qué sombras haces aquí? ¿Tú no estabas en la cárcel?

- **Ahm... bueno, lo estaba, pero...**

Fue interrumpido, cuando Meiga lo abrazó de improviso, sonriendo.

- **Ehm... ¿A que viene esto?**

-Solo me alegro de que estés bien.

- **¿Porqué no iba a estarlo? Es decir, entiendo que te sorprenda que este libre, pero, ¿porqué no debería estar bien?**

Si le dijera, le sorprendería.

-Es solo una forma de hablar. ¿Cómo saliste?

- **Mi jefa vino, y habló en mi defensa.**

 **-**... ¿Y ya está? ¿Sin soborno ni nada?-bromeó.

- **No. Solo dijo que me iba a sacar, y lo hizo.**

-Vaya. Si que debe ser importante tu jefa.

- **Por lo que he oído, sí.**

 **-** Y gracias por lo que hiciste.

- **...De nada. ¿Qué hice?**

 **-**... ¿Hablas en serio? Me... mentir para que no me metiesen a mi también contigo.

- **No mentí. Dije la verdad. Tú no tenías nada que ver, y yo fui el que... pegó a ese tipo.**

-Pero dijiste que con quien se chocó el rubio fue contigo.

- **Bueno, como que chocó un poco con ambos, ¿no?**

Meiga le miró seria unos instantes, y luego comenzó a partirse de la risa.

- **¿He dicho algo gracioso?-** le preguntó, mientras ella se sostenía en él.

Meiga se secaba las lágrimas, apenas pudiendo contener la risa.

-No... No... Nada en absoluto.

Cuando por fin dejó de reír, se le quedó mirando. Pareció querer decir algo, pero luego se echó atrás.

- **... ¿Qué pasa ahora?**

-Querrías... ¿querrías que quedásemos un día para tomar algo?

- **Ehm, bueno...** **Depende de cuando.**

 **-** ¿Eh?

- **La verdad es que me apetece, solo porque me paso la mayor parte del tiempo solo, si te soy sincero. Pero mañana por la mañana tengo que marcharme, y no sé exactamente que día volveré.**

 **-** Oh. ¿Y tardarás mucho en volver?

- **Mi jefa dijo que como mucho dos semanas. Pero hoy no tendría problema. Aunque supongo que tú...**

 **-** ¡No! Ejem... Quiero decir, no. Ya has visto a que hora cerramos la capilla. Llama a la puerta sobre esa hora, y allí estaré.

- **Vale, perfecto. Solo que no sé adonde podemos ir, ni que hacer.**

 **-** Eso déjamelo a mi.-dijo dándole con la mano en el brazo.-Hasta esta noche.

- **Hasta esta noche, supongo.**

Meiga se fue alejando calle arriba del mercado. Luego esperó a pasar la primera casa, desde donde no pudieran verse, y apretó el puño celebrando.

* * *

-¿Dices que tenía uno de estos con él?-preguntó Rafen, observando las cajas que contenían las reliquias incautadas.-¿Y te fías?

-Lleva toda su vida aislado en una isla.-Fortune le quitó el rollo de la mano.-Dudo que vaya a hacer negocios con nadie de Piltover tan pronto.

-Por lo que él dice.-prosiguió Katarina.

-Confiad en mi criterio. Sé cuando debo fiarme de alguien, y cuando no. Y tú puedes atestiguarlo bien.-señaló a Rafen.-No me hagas dudar de ello, respecto a ti, ahora.

Rafen solo suspiró, y dejó el rollo en la caja.

-¿Crees que funcionará?-preguntó Katarina.

-Weichstark no tendrá modo de saber que estás son las antigüedades que debía llevar su nave capturada, ahora que todos sus hombres están presos. Y nada saca a la luz más rápido a un criminal en las sombras, que la competencia.

-¿Cómo pretendes tratar de venderlo en el mercado negro, si ni siquiera sabemos lo que es?-preguntó Rafen.

-Tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. Además, dudo que ellos vayan a saber lo que compran.

* * *

-No deberías salir esta noche.-hablaba una mujer anciana.

-No iré sola, abuela.-le decía Meiga, peinándose frente al espejo.

-Sí. Irás con un chico al que acabas de conocer hace dos días. Lo mismito que hizo tu madre con tu padre.

-Lo dices como si la hubiera violado, o algo.-rió, antes de ponerse seria de golpe, y girarse.-Porque no lo hizo... ¿verdad?

-No. Algo mucho peor. Casarse.

Meiga suspiró aliviada, y negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Te vas a casar con él?!-preguntó Pani, tumbada sobre su cama.

-¡No! Apenas le conozco.-le dijo Meiga extrañamente avergonzada, para luego susurrar.-Eso ya se dirá con el tiempo.

La abuela se quedó mirando a su nieta.

-Te veo muy lanzada con esto. Normalmente no eres así.

-Bueno, sí, no le conozco mucho. Pero con él es... no sé como explicarlo. Hay algo en él que me inspira confianza. Es más un instinto, o una sensación, que tengo sobre él, que es como si me atrajera, ¿sabes? Casi... espiritual. Sé que suena raro, pero...

-No. Si hay un nombre para lo que explicas.-sonrió la anciana.

-¿Cuál?

-Si te lo dijera, te asustarías.-le contestó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Tan malo es?

No le contestó. Solo la observó un momento, antes de salir.

-... ¿Abuela?

* * *

Victor no tuvo ni que llamar a la puerta para que Meiga abriese.

-¡Hola! Llegas temprano.-dijo cerrando la puerta de la capilla, y apoyándose en ella, mientras jadeaba ligeramente.

- **Llego a la hora que acordamos. Pareces apurada. ¿Pasa algo?**

 **-** Nada. Solo cosas de familia. Ven.-le cogió de la mano, y comenzó a tirar de él.-Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

- **Ehm, la ciudad queda por el otro lado.**

-Es que no vamos a la ciudad.

- **¿Realmente crees que es seguro salir por la noche a una zona sin gente?**

 **-** ¿Crees que es seguro ir a la ciudad por la noche?

- **... Vale. Quiero pensar que en este sitio hay cosas buenas, que motivan a la gente a quedarse. Pero no se me dan muchas esperanzas.**

 **-** Precisamente, lo que quiero mostrarte, es uno de esos motivos. Vamos.

Victor se dejó llevar sin resistencia. Total, todo en lo que le había aconsejado había resultado beneficioso para él. Debía de ser única en ese respecto. Todos los demás, temía que le hubieran engañado de alguna forma. Si por todos los demás, entendemos a la tripulación del Sirena.

Debería salir más de casa.

Más adelante, ya no tuvo que tirar de él para que le siguiese. Cruzaron un bamboleante puente de cuerdas entre dos riscos, pinta de haber sido tallado por los nativos, por las marcas en los postes de sujeción, mientras Meiga parecía danzar alegre por él, dando vueltas. Observando el cielo nocturno, mientras el viento azotaba su melena. En ese momento, le parecía tan hermosa como la capitana Fortune.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó sonriente, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Victor miró a otro lado.

-No paras de mirarme.

- **Bueno, vas delante.** -fue su única respuesta.

-Vale...

Ella volvió a mirar al frente, y siguió caminando.

Comenzaron a descender por una pendiente de inclinación similar a la que llevaba hasta la capilla, pero que terminaba en un pequeño bosque de guayacanes, en vez de en casas. No vieron las casas hasta que pasaron una valla de madera. Pero no eran casas.

Eran cabañas nativas. Pero no parecía vivir nadie allí. La falta de luz en las ventanas, y los techos hundidos, lo corroboraban.

-Hermoso, ¿verdad?-le dijo Meiga.-Desde que los paylangi comenzaron a traer todas aquellas lujosas comodidades del continente, ya nadie quiere vivir así. Y no les culpo, la verdad.

- **Me extraña que no diezmasen a tu gente.**

Meiga le observó con una ceja alzada.

- **Es decir, es curiosidad histórica. Por lo que he leído, lo que suele pasar cuando...**

 **-** Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero a nosotros nos necesitaron para tratar con las serpientes marinas. Sobrevivieron aquí gracias a que compartimos nuestra sabiduría con ellos. Pero no te he traído aquí por esto. Ven.

Se quitó las sandalias, y fue escalando una duna hasta desaparecer tras ella. Victor la siguió sin descalzarse, para ver una gigantesca estaca de mar solitaria, a unas decenas de metros de la costa. Era curioso por su anchura, de cerca de 15 metros de diámetro, porque no había otros riscos cercanos ni precipicios que explicasen su formación, y lo perfectamente escarpado de su forma y redondez.

Como si algún dios hubiera dejado un lápiz clavado en el suelo, y hubiera crecido vegetación en la punta de la goma.

-Hermoso, ¿verdad?-le dijo Meiga, mirando para atrás, sentada en la arena, antes de volver la vista a la roca.-Me gusta este lugar, porque es raro que algo tan simple pueda recordarte lo misterioso que puede llegar a este mundo. Siempre que tengo dudas sobre algo, vengo a observarlo, y pienso...

No terminó. Victor se sentó a su lado, sin desfijar la vista de la estaca.

- **¿Piensas?**

 **-** No lo sé. Solo me relaja.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Victor. El corazón de este pareció latir un poco más deprisa, pero enseguida se relajó cuando notó a la luna justo tras lo alto de la estaca, iluminando el verde follaje de las pequeñas plantas y arbustos sobre la punta de la goma.

- **La vista desde ahí arriba debe de ser espectacular.**

 **-** Seguro. Si solo fuera humanamente posible llegar hasta allí.

No estuvieron así mucho rato, antes de que Meiga decidiera levantarse.

-Pero en fin. Ya te he tenido aquí suficiente tiempo. Debes de estar hambriento. Al menos, yo lo estoy. Vayamos a cenar a algún sitio.


	11. Señores de Piltover: Llegada

Un barco de pasajeros cruzaba las puertas del sol. Tres figuras observaban aquella estructura desde la baranda, junto con el resto de la multitud. Una vigilaba a las personas en el puerto, la otra sonreía relajada, y el último se maravillaba ante la imponente vista.

-Quita el aliento, ¿verdad?-le dijo Fortune a Victor.

- **¿Ya habías estado aquí, capitana?**

 **-** Solo pasado, nunca desembarcado. Y mientras estemos aquí, no me llames capitana.

- **¿Y como la... como te llamo?**

 **-** No es como deberías llamarme tú. Es como debería llamarte yo, "jefe".-le dijo la pelirroja.-Pero mientras te acostumbres, hay algunas cosas que debemos hacer tras desembarcar.

- **Hablando de eso... no estoy seguro de poder de hacer lo que me pides.**

 **-** Piensa en ello como en una actuación de teatro.

- **No me preocupa tener que hacerlo. Lo que me preocupa es fastidiarlo.**

Fortune le observó divertida.

-Es más fácil de lo que parece. Créeme.-se acercó a Katarina.

-¿Porqué eres así con él?-le preguntó la noxiana, aprovechando que Victor no prestaba atención.

-¿Así cómo?

-Desde que te lo encontraste y lo alistaste, lo tienes muy consentido. ¿Porqué?

-... ¿Sinceramente?

-Si es posible.

-... Es una mezcla de que creo que le debo algo, y que me da pena.

-Anda ya. Lo primero, lo entiendo. Lo segundo...

-¿Te has fijado como habla con la gente? ¿Cómo es? Si fuera un tirillas de metro cincuenta, y no un armario de dos, ya se lo habrían comido vivo nada más bajar del barco. Y me da lástima que alguien así se pueda echar a perder.

-¿Alguien así?

Miss Fortune le observó. Aunque ahora vestía camisa, Victor aún llevaba el pecho algo descubierto.

-Lo digo por su talento como médico. ¿Estás segura de que encontrarás a tu contacto allí?-cambió de tema.

-Lo haré. Quizás se haya movido de sitio. Pero de haber sido descubierto, me habría enterado.

-¿Incluso estando exiliada?

Katarina le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Solo era una pregunta!-contestó alzando las manos.-Yo me encargaré del resto, con Victor.

* * *

Victor quedó fascinado por las calles empedradas, y los edificios de materiales rocosos y ladrillo. Pero lo que más le fascinaba, era la limpieza de las calles, y lo bien que olía el aire. La gente vestía ropas mucho más elegantes y conservadoras que en Bilgewater. Y pensar que ambos lugares solo quedaban a 13 días en barco el uno del otro.

-Céntrate.-le dijo Miss Fortune, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos.

- **Lo siento. Es que esto es...**

 **-** Intoxicante, ¿verdad?-estiró el brazo hacía arriba para pellizcarle la mejilla.-Eres como un niño pequeño. Un niño pequeño que llama demasiado la atención. Serénate, y sígueme. Tenemos que comprar.

- **¿Comprar? ¿No deberíamos primero buscar un hotel, o...?**

 **-** Una pareja piltoveriana, llamará menos la atención que dos harapientos de Bilgewater, entrando a un hotel de lujo.

- **Tanto como harapientos...**

 **-** Así es como lo ven ellos. Vamos.

Ascendiendo por las rampas de las puertas del sol, había decenas de tiendas vendiendo golosinas para los turistas, y una calle para aquellos que fueran a asentarse más permanentemente nada más llegar. Incluía desde restaurantes, a una oficina de alquiler de casas. Pero lo que más abundaba, eran las tiendas de ropa. Y de esas, solo dos de alta costura.

Miss Fortune, en ese momento, podía justificar tener gustos caros.

-Disculpe, caballero.

El sastre debió reconocer el acento de Bilgewater, porque suspiró fastidiado antes de ver a su clienta.

-¿En que puedo... ayudarle?

Fortune sabía que significaba esa cara. Se había quedado encandilado con su belleza. Pero tenía prisa.

-Mi prometido y yo acabamos de llegar, y nos gustaría integrarnos en la hermosa cultura de su bella ciudad por completo. Así que, ¿podría ayudarnos a vestirnos adecuadamente?

El hombre pareció sentirse desilusionado, y luego amenazado, al ver a Victor. Pero tras echarle otra mirada a la figura de Miss Fortune, se relajó.

-Encantado, miss...

-Fortune.-le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Katarina aún llevaba el parche. Puede que se viese raro, pero incluso con el pelo teñido, estaba segura de que cualquiera la reconocería por la cicatriz de su ojo. Así que cuando bajó hasta Zaun, y llegó a la entrada de "La Tasca Brillante", no paraba de vigilar, por si alguien la miraba.

El aire aún apestaba, y los pulmones le picaban. Pero por fortuna, el aire en el interior solía estar más limpio que en el exterior. Por raro que pareciese.

Hizo lo acostumbrado cada vez que iba allí. Pasó al lado del tipo sentado leyendo el periódico, y le entrgó una bolsa de monedas, antes de sentarse en la mesa tras él, dándole la espalda.

-Me alegra haberte encontrado tan rápido. Temía tener que buscar por toda la ciudad.

-¿Qué quieres, K? Las últimas noticias eran que ya no...

-No son asuntos de Noxus. Y de quienes sean, tampoco importa.

-Nunca lo hizo.

Pidió algo de beber cuando se acercó la camarera, y prosiguió la conversación.

-Weichstark. Habla.

-Te creía de otros gustos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Se corre el rumor de que anda muy cabreado. Alguien se ha cargado todo su negocio de contrabando a través de Bilgewater, y anda buscando socios que le provean de rutas seguras y buena tripulación, a cambio de una buena tacada.

-¿Fecha y lugar?

-Él reparte las invitaciones. Pero no sé que decirte. Si lo que quieres es llamar su atención...

-Otra persona se encargará de eso. Yo solo necesito informarle del como.

-El lugar de siempre. El transportador hexdraúlico oculto tras las puertas del sol. Los guardianes siguen sin sospechar de su existencia. Ya sabes: saca la mercancía, muestrala, y espera.

-Lo mismo de siempre.-sonrió.-Solo que esta vez no se trata de un soborno.

Katarina se puso de pie. El hombre sentado tras ella ya no estaba. No le importó. Solo esperaba que Victor y Sarah hubieran llegado a la dirección que les había dado.

* * *

La moda del Piltover era siempre formal, pero de colores vivos. Aquel vestido granate de cuello alto, y el pelo recogido, se veían bien en Miss Fortune. En Victor, aquel traje azul se veía un poco ridículo, con lo apretado que le quedaba.

-Aún puede arreglarse. El sastre tendrá lo que le pediste listo en poco tiempo. Me aseguré de ello.

- **Espero que sea así. Me siento un poco... ¡oh!**

Victor se sorprendió cuando el botones prácticamente le arrancó las maletas y las bolsas de las manos, poco después de registrarse en el vestíbulo del hotel. Las paredes de granito blanco parecían recubiertas por adornos de oro. Hasta los elevadores parecían chapados en este. Cuando entraron en uno, Victor pareció estar a punto de caerse.

- **Vaya...**

 **-** Puedes abrazarte a mi si te da miedo.

- **¿Qué?**

 **-** Nada.-negó con la cabeza.

Cuando por fin abrieron la puerta de la habitación, ambos quedaron fascinados en esta ocasión. Victor por no reconocer muchos de los elementos en su interior, y Miss Fortune por el lujo. Estaba tan contenta, que cuando el joven botones, siendo casi un niño, extendió la mano para que le entregase la propina, ella le dio una moneda de oro, y un beso en la mejilla, que quedó marcado por su pintalabios.

- **¿Ahora?** -preguntó Victor, sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con una espectacular vista de la avenida sideral en el ventanal lateral.

-¿Ahora? Nos relajamos hasta que llegue Katarina.-dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y abriendo la del bar junto a dicha chimenea.-Uuuuh... ¿Bebes?

- **Nunca lo he probado.** -le dio como única respuesta, antes de observar sus ropas nuevamente.- **Me tiran y me aprietan más cuando me siento.**

 **-** Bueno, si tanto de molestan.-le dijo Fortune, sosteniendo dos copas y una botella de vino en una mano, y deshaciéndose el moño con la otra, haciendo que sus mechones cayeran en cascada.-Puedes quitártelas.

- **... ¿Ein?**

Victor entendía lo que sugería. O al menos CREÍA que lo entendía. Porque le parecía muy extraño, y le pilló de sorpresa. Y no tenía claro si bromeaba, o le hablaba en serio. Pero viendo lo salido de la nada que fue, optó por pensar lo primero.

Miss Fortune, viendo la cara que se le había quedado, pensó que no lo entendía.

-Que mono eres.-dijo sentándose a su lado.

Fueron interrumpidos por el golpeteo de unos nudillos contra un cristal. Tras el ventanal, Katarina permanecía de pie sobre el alféizar, mirando hacia atrás, vigilando los tejados cercanos. Por si alguien que no debería la observaba. No vio a nadie.

-¿Pero que...?-Miss Fortune se acercó a abrirle la ventana.-¿Cómo has llegado aquí arriba?

-Como lo hago siempre.-dijo dejándose caer dentro.-Y tampoco creo que los dueños del hotel dejen entrar a gente tal que así.

-Dije que éramos tres personas. Dudo que se hubieran preocupado de eso.-cerró la ventana.-Bueno. ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí. No hace falta mucho para llamar su atención, por lo que he oído. Todas las noches, a las 21:00, en el interior de un transportador hexdraúlico de lujo, cuya existencia resulta ajena a los guardianes y a los clanes, se hace una especie de muestra de proveedores y vendedores. De cualquier negocio visto mal por los ojos de las autoridades aquí, y algunas veces, de asta Zaun. Primero baja para recoger a la mayoría de mayoristas y minoristas de Zaun, y luego suben para recoger a los posibles compradores de Piltover. Las ventas se hacen durante la siguiente bajada, y la siguiente subida, por los compradores de Zaun, y vendedores de Piltover, que puedan venir.

-Se lo tienen muy bien montado para una ciudad que se vanagloria tanto de su seguridad.-comentó Fortune, recostándose en el sofá.

-Oh, Piltover es seguro. Aquí apenas se producen muertes violentas. Pero cuando justo debajo de ti tienes a un agujero de trapicheos como Zaun, las cucarachas tienden a colarse.

-Esto me lo pone mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.-dijo frotándose la barbilla con los dedos.-Pero por ahora, no hay nada más que hacer. Así que relajémonos un poco.

* * *

Ezreal corría escalones arriba de la comisaría central de Piltover, donde los guardianes de Piltover mantenían sus dependencias. Aún llevaba con él la bolsa que contenía los rollos que robó de aquel navío en Bilgewater. Los entregaría en la academia para que pudiesen hacerse cargo de ellos adecuadamente, y no para beneficio monetario. Pero antes, tenía que asegurarse de que se supiese quienes eran los responsables.

Pasó corriendo de la recepción. Sabia perfectamente donde estaba el despacho de Caitlyn. El único motivo por el que los demás guardianes que le vieron entrar corriendo no lo detuvieron, fue porque ya lo conocían. Con lo estricta que era la sheriff de Piltover, sus compañeros se preguntaban como era tan permisiva con algunas personas. Concretamente, Ezreal, Jayce, y...

-Eih, Ez...-saludó Vi, cargando con un tipo amoratonado, y probablemente con algunos huesos rotos, en dirección a las jaulas de la comisaría.

-Hola, Vi.-se detuvo de golpe al tenerla de frente, temeroso de que lo golpease si no la saludaba.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿Has vuelto a...?

-No. No. Es por otra cosa.-dijo mostrándole el contenido de la bolsa, casi con orgullo.-Unos tipos con los que tuve un mal encontronazo en mi último viaje. Suplidores para el mercado negro, imagino.

-Ya. Se llevan cosas viejas de sitios que no les pertenecen. ¿Y si diferencian de ti en que...?

-¡Eih! Todo lo que cojo prestado, o lo devuelvo, o lo dono a la academia. De todas formas, necesito hablar esto primero con Caitlyn.

-Mala suerte. Justo acaba de salir.

-Tsk. ¿Sabes adonde ha ido?

-Le pidió a Jayce que le hiciera unas cuantas modificaciones en el rifle. Ha ido a su taller. Pero, eih. Con lo que sea que necesites una mano, puedo echártela yo.

-No, gracias.

Ezreal escuchó gemir de dolor al matón sobre el hombro de Vi.

-¿Porqué no?

-¿Porqué a ella se le da mejor encontrar a la gente, y a ti darle palizas?-dijo dando un paso atrás.

Vi se quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, con Ezreal pensando en cuanto tardaría en intentar exprimirle la cabeza con esas enormes manazas metálicas

-Bueh. En eso tienes razón. Bueno. Pues suerte en lo que sea que busques.-dijo pasando de largo a Ezreal, que suspiró aliviado cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

* * *

Jayce fue siempre el héroe de Piltover. Aunque más que el héroe, el rostro. Porque su personalidad, dejaba mucho que desear respecto a la fachada de hombre humilde y amable que muchos tenían sobre él. Era arrogante respecto a sus habilidades como inventor. Y tan inteligente, que tenía problemas relacionándose con gente por debajo de su nivel intelectual.

Solo había un puñado de personas a las que consideraba iguales. Y de todas ellas, ninguna tan atractiva como Caitlyn. Por eso, cuando le trajo aquel plano detallado de su rifle y de todos sus elementos, junto con los cambios específicos que necesitaba, se esmeró tanto como en su primer proyecto. Aquella arma ya era una obra de arte en si. Pero tal como la dejó él...

No podía esperar más por ver su cara de asombro, y escuchar las subsiguientes alabanzas.

-Oh. Muy bien. Exactamente tal y como te pedí.-dijo Caitlyn, apuntando con el rifle, y comprobando su peso.-Gracias.

-... ¿Ya?-preguntó Jayce.

-¿Ya que? ¿Ya te he pagado, no?

-Sí. Pero me esperaba más alabanzas, y mayor sorpresa por mi genio y mi talento.

-Tu genio y talento ya los conozco de sobra. No hay nada que me sorprenda de él. Estaba claro que ibas a darme exactamente lo que te pedía. Nada más, y nada menos.

Para una vez que Jayce pensaba elogiar a alguien más, diciéndole que jamás lo habría conseguido de no ser por lo exactas que fueron sus especificaciones, va y le arruina el momento.

-Ambos sabremos que cualquier otro que no fuera yo, habría dejado las mirillas desviadas al tratar de lidiar con tantos tipos de disparo y de munición en un rifle así. En manos de cualquier otro, habría sido un desastre.

-No lo niego.

Por fin algo parecido al reconocimiento de sus méritos.

-Pero claro. Nadie es tan obsesivo como tú.-le miró Caitlyn con una expresión fría.

-¿Obsesivo? ¡Ja! Mira quien fue a hablar.

Caitlyn pensó en retarle a que continuase, para ver si retiraba sus palabras, o se amedentraba. Pero luego recordó con quien trataba.

-Habla la mujer que se pasa la mayor parte de las madrugadas vigilando las calles con la mira telescópica de su rifle. Y sí. Me lo ha contado Vi.

-Ni era un secreto, ni me ofende. Porque mientras algunos nos molestamos en mantener la ciudad segura, otros se ponen a provocar a criminales aumentados.

-¿Provocar? Perdona. Ellos son los que me atacan a mi.

-Todos esos talleres clandestinos asaltados, dicen lo contrario.

Jayce enmudeció, y parpadeó perplejo.

-¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

-Nada le pasa desapercibido a la Dama Gris.

-Bueno. Quizás no me seria necesario hacer todo eso, que aclaro, hago sin necesidad ni obligación alguna, si otras personas fueran guardianes más capaces, e hiciesen su trabajo como se debe, atrapando a un criminal huido en múltiples ocasiones.

Caitlyn apretó la empuñadura de su rifle, mientras Jayce apretaba el mango de su martillo hextech, aún apoyado contra la pared.

-No soy yo la que ha puesto a decenas de personas en peligro sin necesidad.

-Yo no cometo esa clase de errores.

De no ser por la interrupción de Ezreal, quizás hubieran acabado la conversación a golpes. Más cuando el rubio abrió de golpe la puerta del taller, se preguntó porque apartaron la mirada el uno del otro tan deprisa.

-Hola. Lamento venir así, pero hay algo urgente que necesito hablar con Caitlyn.

-Ya era hora. Cuanto antes te la lleves de aquí, mejor.-comentó Jayce.

Caitlyn solo le miró seria. Sin un ápice de enfado en su rostro. Solo su acostumbrada frialdad.

-Supongo que será importante.-le dijo a Ezreal.


	12. Señores de Piltover: Primera fase

-Ya está resuelto.-dijo Caitlyn volviendo a cerrar la bolsa que le había pasado Ezreal.

-... ¿Cómo que ya está resuelto?

-Ayer mismo, las "autoridades" de Bilgewater informaron de varios grupos de zaunitas y piltoveranos detenidos por contrabando y evasión de impuestos. A la hora de repatriarlos, también nos dieron un registro completo de su carga, a pesar de que esta fuera a quedarse en Bilgewater, como muestra de confianza. Dicen que faltaban piezas. Concretamente, estas.

-Y... ¿y ya está?

-Sí. ¿Ves algo más necesario?

-No sé. Quizás... ¿sabes que pasó?-preguntó como si fuera obvio.

-Una cazarrecompensas capturó al capitán de uno de los barcos, dado que tenía condenas pendientes por...

-Espera, espera. ¿Uno de los barcos?

-Tres en total. Ella capturó al capitán de uno, y este vendió a sus compañeros.

-¿Entonces se ha acabado?

-No, no se ha acabado.-dijo cerrando la bolsa, y devolviéndosela.-Pero no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Cómo que no es de mi incumbencia?

-Ya se ha arreglado el problema que querías solucionar. Y ya sé que entregarás esto a alguno de tus antiguos profesores del departamento de historia en la universidad. Así que, ¿que más necesitas?

-Pues saber quien fue el responsable de atraparlos.

-Ni lo sé, ni te tiene que importar a ti. Adiós, Ezreal.

-Pero...

-Adiós.

Se rindió. Sabía que no tenía sentido alguno seguir discutiendo esto. Así que simplemente cogió la bolsa, abrió la puerta del despacho, y se largó. Caitlyn solo se quedó pensando, juntando las yemas de los dedos, con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa.

* * *

Entre los compradores y vendedores ocultos entre las sombras tras las rampas y edificios de las puertas del sol, que esperaban por el elevador hexdraúlico, Miss Fortune no era la única mujer. Pero definitivamente, la más hermosa.

Ya lo era en Bilgewater. Aunque esta vez era más cierto, a pesar de que estadísticamente las mujeres de Piltover fueran consideradas más atractivas. Es lo que tiene la higiene. El hecho de que ella destacase sobre estas eso se debía a que la mayoría de las presentes disfrutaban de mejoras tecmatúrgicas. Que no es algo que fuera muy popular fuera de Piltover y Zaun. En Noxus lo era para la guerra. No para aristócratas aburridos.

Y era todo lo que había presente. Tanto entre compradores, como vendedores. Suerte que ella daba el tipo. Aún le quedó una parte suficientemente grande de la recompensa para poder permitirse vestidos caros.

El elevador hexdraúlico no tardó en llegar y en abrir su compuerta presurizada. Por comodidad era así, dado que el gris podía provocar inconvenientes a los compradores más selectos de Piltover. Hasta en el crimen el dinero determina el trato.

Cuando accedió al interior, le sorprendió el lujo y la comodidad disponibles en un simple medio de transporte. Se esperaba algo más estrecho y lleno de filas de asientos. Pero no. Había bancos de granito, y macetas con plantas adornando tras ellos. Y no simples flores. Pequeños árboles en macetas adosadas a la espalda de los bancos, formando un círculo en el centro, y también frente a las paredes de cristal que ejercían como miradores.

Miss Fortune se aproximó a uno de los bancos frente a la cristalera, y dejó el maletín que llevaba con ella sobre su regazo. Aún se estaba llenando el transportador, cuando un hombre se acercó por detrás suya, y le habló.

-¿Material?

-Reliquias y antigüedades.

-¿Vende o distribución?

-¿Hm?

-... Que si vende, o está aquí para buscar un distribuidor.

-Distribuidor.

-No le intereso.

Ni siquiera supo quien era, ni se molestó en mirarle la cara. No pudo ni hacerse una idea por el reflejo del pulido cristal, ya que una rama tapaba su rostro. Lo que si podía observar era el contraste, ya evidente en la frontera, entre Zaun y Piltover. Según descendían, más le costaba distinguir el exterior debido al gris, y más se alegraba porque así fuese.

No sabía que era más feo. Si el gris de las paredes de los acantilados, o el extraño brillo verde que parecía inundarlo todo. Solo la visión del Pontevals en la lejanía parecía traer algo de alegría visual. Quizás debería visitarlo más tarde.

Por fin el transportador hizo la parada en Zaun. Los vendedores y compradores zaunitas subieron, y se le acercaron de la misma forma que lo hizo el primero. Podía distinguir de que ciudad era cada uno por el tono de su voz. Normal, o ronca por el gris. Ya podía captar su olor hasta en el interior. Y ella estaba acostumbrada a la peste de Bilgewater. Solo que allí siempre eran cosas naturales.

Aquí parecía que la acidez del aire iba a destrozarle los pulmones.

Por eso no le sorprendió que el último en acercarse hablase a través de un respirador.

- _¿Material?_

-Reliquias y antigüedades.

- _¿Venta o distribución?_

 _-_ Distribución.

Pasó por delante suya, y se sentó a su lado.

- _Entonces tenemos algo de lo que hablar._

Miss Fortune le quitó los seguros al maletín, y se lo pasó al hombre a su lado. Por fin le miró.

Una máscara de respiración cubría toda la mitad inferior de su cara, y una lente de aumento su ojo izquierdo. A pesar de la palidez enfermiza de su piel, se había tomado muchas molestias con su peinado y la cera. Sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de su levita, y cogió una figura de cerámica del interior del maletín. Parecía un hombre con cabeza de chacal, y un báculo enorme.

- _El origen está claro. ¿Antigüedad?_

 _-_ No lo sé.

El hombre la observó como si pensase que se reía de él.

- _¿No sabe lo que vende?_

 _-_ Mi jefe es muy desconfiado. No nos dice más de lo que necesitamos saber. Y él está más interesado en quien maneje la distribución, de lo que pueda obtener de ella.

- _...¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

Escuchó un par de chasquidos metálicos tras la gran maceta a su espalda. Las plantas le ocultaban la vista. No se puso nerviosa.

-Depende. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- _... Stahl_.

Le sonrió.

-Entonces su jefe es el hombre con el que él mio quiere negociar.

* * *

Recepcionista.

Todos estos años en el cuerpo, ¿y dónde estaba?

Recepcionista.

Y no es algo que toque por turnos. A quienes les toca atender las denuncias siempre son los mismos. Al menos nos estaba solo en eso. Pero lo peor es que no era que estuviesen así por ser malos en su trabajo.

Si no porque esto se les daba muy bien.

Como atender las denuncias y las peticiones ciudadanas cuesta tanto...

Pero en fin. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho en esa situación. Y al menos eso significaba que podría llegar hasta su jubilación tranquilo, sin sobresaltos, y sin miedo a que un canalla zaunita le abra las tripas con una navaja escondida.

Tranquilo y sin sobresaltos.

Hasta ahora.

El tipo que entraba se veía ridículo con aquellas ropas tan apretadas. Pero cuando comenzó a parecerle que la puerta había encogido al verle pasar por ella, que le cubría con su sombra, y vio aquella cicatriz diagonal sobre el rostro, dejo de verle ridículo.

- **Buenos días.**

 **-** B-buenos días.

- **¿Podría hablar con el encargado del caso Weichstark?**

 **-** Es... es la sherrif Caitlyn. Pero no está disponible en este momento.

- **No importa. Casi que mejor así.**

Se tensó un poco cuando el sujeto metió la mano dentro de su levita.

- **¿Podría entregarle esta carta cuando llegue? Es importante.**

-C-claro.

- **Gracias.**

Ni siquiera miró el sello hasta que vio al gigante salir por la puerta. Normalmente, porque los tipos así solían entrar y salir esposados, y eso le puso en alerta. Pero cuando se fijó por fin en la carta, y vio el sello del gobierno de Bilgewater, se volvió a poner nervioso.

* * *

Stahl no podía creer el golpe de suerte que habían tenido. Su operación en Bilgewater se derrumba por completo, y se arriesgan a perder miles en esto. ¿Y ahora de repente aparece una mujer ofreciéndoles justo lo que necesitaban? Era sospechoso.

Muy sospechoso.

Por eso dio tantas vueltas entre los callejones, y le pidió a sus escoltas que se separaran. Tenía que asegurarse de que nadie los seguía. Y habría logrado despistar a cualquier gangster de Zaun sin problemas, conociendo como conocía las calles.

¿Pero a la cuchilla siniestra? Eso era un poco más complicado. No conocía el lugar tan bien como antes, ya que Zaun es una ciudad que cambia muy deprisa. Pero su geografía vertical ayudaba a observar desde lugares elevados sin problemas.

Aún así, no pudo evitar perderle de vista en un par de ocasiones. Pero pudo seguirle hasta su destino sin problemas. El hecho de que los habitantes más pudientes de Zaun y a los barones químicos les gustase que sus cultivarios fueran de cristal, ayudaba a observar desde el exterior. Y en caso de que necesitase escuchar, siempre podía cortar el cristal con sus afiladas hojas.

Cuando aterrizó con cuidado sobre la ovalada superficie, y pudo ver desde arriba a Stahl pasar al interior, con sus hombres quedándose en la puerta, supo que iba a quedarse ahí un tiempo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la espesura de su pequeño bosque era lo único que protegía su intimidad, y no lo hacía muy bien desde arriba, temió que se hubiera dado cuenta de que le seguía, o de que ella estaba allí. Porque nadie llega a segundo de una de las familias criminales más importantes de Zaun siendo estúpido.

O quizás no fuera estúpido, y aún no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí. Simplemente sabía que no podía asumir que nadie no le hubiera seguido, y que nadie le estaba vigilando. Por eso le vio escribir aquella nota y meterla en el pneumatubo. No había forma de que fuese a hablar directamente con su jefe.

-Maldición.

No tenía ni idea de en que dirección iría, y ya era tarde para averiguarlo. Pero por lo que había visto en el transportador hexdraúlico, parecía que habían mordido su cebo. Ahora solo podían esperar.

* * *

Ya está. Habían hecho lo que tocaba hasta ahora. Si todo iba bien, pronto recibirían noticias o bien de los guardianes de Piltover, o bien del propio Weichstark. Pero ahora mismo a Miss Fortune solo le apetecía deshacerse el moño, y quitarse aquel incómodo vestido.

Y el corsé.

Sobretodo el maldito corsé.

Ya le costaba respirar cuando entró a la suite y se quitó las pinzas del pelo, y pudo ponérselo como ella quería. Más lo que terminó de quitarle el aire no fue eso.

Fue aquel bigardo de traje y corbata que se observaba en el espejo. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que era Victor. Estaba tan distraído viéndose, que no la notó entrar.

Era agradable verlo por fin en ropas que no le quedasen pequeñas, o unos trapos que no estuviesen gastados.

-Veo que el sastre ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Victor por fin se giró a verla. El azul era su color. Y el corte de sus hombros realzaba aún más su anchura. Entre los mocasines con picado, el chaleco bajo la chaqueta, y los guantes blancos, combinado con aquella cicatriz de su rostro, cualquiera le confundiría con un auténtico señor del crimen zaunita.

Y aquel era un pensamiento que a ella, personalmente, la excitaba bastante.

- **Oh, disculpa, no te había oído entrar. La verdad es que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Pero no estoy seguro de que sea para mi. ¿Tú que crees?**

Si solo no hablase como un pardillo a veces. Pero bueno. Era algo que pasaba por alto la mayor parte del tiempo.

Vio sobre la mesa el sombrero que complementaba al resto del traje, y se lo puso ella misma. Le quedaba tan grande que le tapaba media cabeza, hasta la nariz.

Victor intentó no reírse aunque se viese adorable.

-¿Qué como te queda?-dijo tirando de su corbata negra con una mano.-Me parece que estás magnífico.

- **Gracias. Tú...**

Se calló, y miró a otro lado.

-¿Yo, que?-le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que el sombrero volviese a taparle los ojos después de ajustárselo.

- **Perdón. Iba a decir que usted... perdón, que tú te ves magnífica siempre. Pero no era un comentario que viniese a cuento. Lo siento.**

Miss Fortune tiró aún más de la corbata para que agachase la cabeza, y tenerlo más cerca.

-¿Eso piensas?

 **-Ehm... Claro.**

 **-** Vaya. No sospechaba que me vieses así.

- **... ¿Así cómo? El hecho de que usted se ve magnífica siempre creo que es algo objetivo. Es decir, usted es bastante atractiva y parece cuidar su aspecto.**

Miss Fortune había notado que cuando se ponía nervioso, volví a tratarla de usted. Que mono.

-¿Piensas que soy guapa?

- **Bueno... no es que lo piense yo. Es que lo es.**

Victor sabía que tendría que haberse callado hace rato. Fortune ya tendría su rostro a su alcance si se pusiera de puntillas.

-Bueno. Tú también eres objetivamente guapo.-le susurró.

- **... Gracias por el cumplido.**

Se notaba que estaba nervioso. Había alzado las manos a los lados de ella sin saber que hacer.

-Es más.-le susurró, quedándose a centímetros de su cara.-Estás como para parar una cañonera.

Dicho esto, le besó. Dulcemente. Apenas rozando sus labios. Porque por lo que sabía de su vida, no le sorprendería que este fuera su primer beso. No la rechazó, ni intentó apartarse. ¿Y porque iba a hacerlo? Ningún hombre lo hacía nunca.

Cuando notó las manos enguantadas del gigante sobre su cintura, se colgó de su cuello y profundizó más el beso. Estaba claro que él no sabía que hacer. Pero eso no quitaba que la suavidad y la textura de sus labios no le resultasen disfrutables a ella.

Cuando por fin se separó de él, se quedó embobado, con los ojos cerrados. Tardo un poco en reaccionar, y sacudir la cabeza.

- **Guau...**

Se sentía halagada cuando un hombre reaccionaba así.

-Si te apetece, esta tarde, después de comer, podemos salir por ahí. Después de todo, no siempre se viene a Piltover, y en estas dos ciudades hay tanto que disfrutar.-dijo ajustándole bien la corbata.

Victor sonreía, riéndose como un tonto con los nervios.

- **Claro. No veo porque no.**

Miss Fortune prefería a los hombres con carácter. Él no parecía tener mucho, dado que las relaciones sociales le hacían sentir nervioso. Pero era atractivo, y si algo sabia de la vida en Bilgewater, es que tarde o temprano TIENES que desarrollar el carácter. Así que podía cultivar los frutos ahora y conseguir resultados a la larga.

Pero les tenían que interrumpir.

-¿Has pedido algo a la habitación, o algo?-le preguntó Fortune mientras se acercaba a la puerta a la que acababan de llamar.

- **No. No tengo recuerdo.-** dijo apartando la vista de ella con verguenza.

Miss Fortune negó con la cabeza, divertida. Su personalidad no era de su tipo, pero tenía que admitir que tenía su encanto.

-¿Es usted Sarah Fortune?-le preguntó uno de los agentes parados en la puerta.

-Vaya. Que rápido han contestado a mi mensaje.-sonrió divertida.

* * *

 **He tardado en actualizar por la época de exámenes... que aún no ha acabado.**

 **Pero bueno. Ha salido la actualización y mucho nuevo lore de Zaun y Piltover. Algo que me viene que ni pintado para la etapa en la que se encuentra ahora la historia. Así que esperad encontrar muchos de esos elementos aquí.**


	13. Señores de Piltover: Tarde de recreo

Katarina esperaba apoyada en una pared, en un callejón justo bajo la frontera entre Zaun y Piltover. Incluso a esa altura tan relativamente elevada, si no era mediodía, el sol apenas rasgaba con sus rayos el interior de Zaun.

Jugueteaba con una daga entre sus dedos, y se había quitado el parche, aunque su pelo seguía moreno del tinte. Ahora lo único que ocultaba la cicatriz era un poco de maquillaje. Cuando volviesen a Bilgewater, iba a volver a lo del parche. Pero creía que su tapadera resultaría más creíble si la gente de Piltover y Zaun no se preguntaba porque no se había puesto una lente hextech en el ojo que le faltaba.

- _No eres a la que estaba esperando._

Aquella voz no le pilló desprevenida. Les había sentido acercarse desde hace casi una manzana. Stahl era escoltado por dos brutos mejorados, con idénticos brazos metálicos, y con los mismos tubos con aquella sustancia verde moviéndose en su interior.

No quería saber que era.

-El jefe prefiere asegurarse de que no pasemos demasiado tiempo cerca de nadie que pueda ser un posible rival, ni de un posible socio.-le miró con una sonrisa cómica.-Es bastante desconfiado.

- _Inteligente, es lo que diría yo._ -dijo Stahl saliendo de las sombras, siendo iluminado por el mismo farol tecmatúrgico bajo el que se encontraba Katarina.- _Pero poco inteligente sería de mi parte no preguntar como habéis encontrado este lugar. Esperaba teneros dando vueltas un buen rato._

-¿Sería inteligente de mi parte responder a esa pregunta?

- _Touché._

Sacó un sobre del bolsillo de su levita. Katarina lo cogió sin mirar, y lo metió en su chaqueta.

- _Existe un casino en el Entresol que la malograda autoridad de Zaun no para de presionar,_ _acusándolo de ser un lugar de recreo y negocio para las mafias de las ciudades hermanas. Acusan también al honrado empresario que lo regenta de negocios ilegales._

 _-¿_ Un honrado negociante al que se le relaciona con el mítico Weichstark?

Stahl la atravesó con la mirada. Sus guardaespaldas se pusieron nerviosos.

- _Quizás. De todas formas, su jefe es invitado formalmente a una reunión y celebración de nuevos y viejos emprendedores._

 _-_ Hmf... Muy temprano y muy poco se conoce de mi jefe para hacerle una oferta así.

- _Créame. Sabemos todo lo que necesitamos de las lenguas sueltas entre los guardianes de Piltover._

Así que el plan de Sarah y la sheriff ha funcionado.

* * *

 ***1 día antes***

-Cuando se me entregó aquella nota, no daba crédito a que el gobierno de Bilgewater quisiera imponer una obligación así a los guardianes de Piltover sin negociación previa.-dijo Caitlyn.-De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que Bilgewater tuviera un gobierno. Ahora que la he conocido a usted, se de donde sale esa arrogancia.

Aquellos agentes no la habían guiado hasta las oficinas de los guardianes de Piltover. No estaba ni segura de si estaba en el mismo edificio. En aquel cuartucho de paredes de una sola losa y suelo de piedra, que sospechaba se encontraba bajo el suelo, solo eran iluminadas por una lámpara hextech colgada del techo. Aparte de ellas, solo había las sillas en las que estaban sentadas, y una mesa entre ambas. Le sorprendió que ni se molestase en esposarla. O era demasiado confiada, o tenía demasiado confianza en si misma.

Claro que el enorme rifle apoyado junto a ella ayudaba a que no intentase nada.

-Gracias.-le contestó Miss Fortune como si fuera un cumplido.-Aunque lo del gobierno, es una formalidad de los ricos de cara al exterior.

Caitlyn no reaccionó a su comentario.

-Le sorprenderá que se lo diga, pero apruebo su plan.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. "Usted" da la sensación de que...

-No me gusta que otras naciones o ciudades-estado se metan en los asuntos de Piltover. Pero cuando veo un buen plan, he de reconocerlo. Así que sí. Por esta vez, apruebo que se meta en mis asuntos.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero hay algunos detalles que arreglar.

-Por eso necesitaba hablar con la policía de Piltover. En cierto momento pensé en hacer esto sola, pero me he vuelto más sabia con la experiencia. Por eso le exigí a los señores de Bilgewater que firmaran esta petición de colaboración.

-¿Exigió?

-Es una larga historia. Pero a lo que íbamos. ¿Qué sugiere?

-Para empezar, que si quiere llegar hasta Weichstark, y suponiendo que su gente son realmente de confianza...

Parecía tener una mirada que matase.

-... va a necesitar algo más que un prospero negocio que ofrecerle. Se dice que solo se reúne con gente a la que su reputación le proceda. Así que sea cual sea la tapadera que han montado, no hablará con ustedes en persona al menos que la palabra se extienda.

-Imagino que tiene una idea.

-Sí. No sería la primera vez que esparcir rumores falsos nos ayuda a combatir el crimen. La otra cosa, es que de Weichstark suele decirse que no sale de Zaun aunque sus negocios se extiendan hasta Piltover. Si cuando Stahl se vuelva a poner en contacto con ustedes la reunión se solicita en Zaun, no vamos a poder hacer nada por ayudarles. Estarán solos.

-Mejor.

Aunque le tapaba la cara el sombrero, a Miss Fortune le dio la sensación de que Caitlyn había sonreído.

-Y lo segundo, es que siendo ese el caso, van a necesitar todo lo que puedan. ¿Cuáles son sus armas?

-¿Qué quiere saber exactamente de ellas?

-... Como se siente cómoda luchando, y si puede pasar desapercibidas con ellas.

-Son un par de pistolas de chispa.

-Así que no.

-No.

-... Tengo un amigo que le puede ayudar con eso.

* * *

Katarina regresó a la suite después de su reunión con Stahl. Entró por la ventana, temiendo que alguien hubiera podido seguirla, intentando despistarle.

Falló.

Aún era temprano. Pudo ver la puerta de la habitación principal abierta. Se asomó. Las cortinas estaban corridas. Abrió un poco más, y pudo ver entre las sábanas arrugadas a Victor, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo, pues apenas amanecía ahora. No debió correr las cortinas al volver anoche.

- **Buenos días.-** dijo desperezándose.- **Si buscas a la capitana, no...**

-Chst.-le hizo callar mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.-Alguien nos vigila desde fuera. Sígueme la corriente.

- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo... ?**

 **-** Chst.-dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo.-Quítate la manta de encima.

Victor lo hizo, e intentó incorporarse.

-Quédate tumbado.

Solo dormía con un pantalón de pijama, que por lo visto le quedaba apretado y corto. Katarina reconoció de que era la cicatriz en forma de i griega en el centro de su pecho.

De los cadáveres de una sala de autopsias.

Katarina de puso de rodillas a los pies de la cama, y comenzó a gatear hacia él hasta quedarle encima.

- **¿Qué haces?-** le preguntó más sorprendido que avergonzado.

La noxiana le empujó contra la cama, y le comenzó a acariciar el cuello con una mano, ocultando su rostro tras un perfil de la cabeza del gigante. Precisamente el perfil que no se veía desde la ventana.

-No gires el cuello. Solo los ojos. ¿Alcanzas la correa de las cortinas desde aquí?

Hizo como le indicó, y miró hacia la ventana.

- **Sin problema.**

 **-** Lo suponía.-se alzó, y se quedó sentada sobre su estómago.-Correlas.

Hizo como le indicó, y cuando volvió la vista hacia ella, mientras su mano hacia la correr la cinta casi en automático, Katarina comenzó a quitarse el top. Solo lo estiró un poco hacia arriba. Cuando notó que la luz ya no inundaba la habitación excepto por la puerta, se apartó de Victor y de la cama, y se puso de pie para ir a recoger su chaqueta.

-Es mejor mantener las apariencias. Así se confían, y les parecemos más fáciles de vigilar y controlar de lo que somos realmente.

- **Ya** **.-** se sentó sobre la cama.- **Entonces perdona si te he hecho sentir incómoda.**

Katarina frunció las cejas extrañada.

-¿No soy yo la que debería decirte eso a ti?

- **Quizás.-** sonrió intentando parecer convincente.- **Pero eso no fue algo para lo que sentirse incómodo.**

Había escuchado a marineros de Bilgewater soltar chanzas mucho peores a mujeres. Cuando Katarina le observó seria, se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. Cuando ella sonrió, se tranquilizó.

-Eso es nuevo. Me gusta tu nueva actitud.-dijo poniéndose la chaqueta.

- **No es mi actitud. Es como la capitana me dijo que debía comportarme para mantener las apariencias.**

 **-** Oh. Sobre lo de sentirme incómoda, he de decirte que he tenido que montar ese número con gordos calvos y grasientos antes de rajarles la garganta, o asfixiarles con un hilo de acero. Por lo menos, tú eres guapo.

Victor bajó la mirada. Su actitud sumisa era patética.

-Y sobre la capitana, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué hicisteis ayer desde la última vez que nos vimos?

* * *

Después de comer juntos, Katarina dijo que tenía que visitar a unos viejos amigos de Zaun, así que se marchó de inmediato. Miss Fortune le dijo a Victor que si iban a ir al Entresol, debían arreglarse.

Esta vez, Victor llevaba sombrero de copa. Los guantes seguían siendo blancos, pero ahora llevaba una levita negra, un chaleco dorado con motivos de diseño icatio, una corbata roja, y unos mocasines con picado. Debido aparte a aquella capa corta, y las gafas tintadas, seguía siendo intimidante debido a su tamaño, y a pesar de lo formal que se veía. Como un villano de una novela de a penique.

-¿Porqué lo de las gafas?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

- **No sé. Me gustan.**

 **-** La verdad es que sabes vestir.

- **Gracias. Y gracias por ayudarme con la corbata. Tú...**

Se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- **Usted...**

 **-** No hace falta que digas nada.-dijo cerrándole la boca.-Sé como me veo.

Aquel vestido negro de falda abombada solo alcanzaba justo por encima de la línea del busto. Sin tirantes ni nada, sujeto solo por el corsé, y cubierto tan solo por una chaqueta roja con motivos negros de mangas largas y anchas, como las que llevaba de pieza suelta normalmente. Había vuelto a hacerse un moño, y llevaba un collar de cuello pegado.

-¿Entonces está listo?-le preguntó cogiendo el pequeño bolso de mano en el que guardaba aquello que pudiera necesitar por protección.

Y algo de dinero.

- **Sí. Claro.-** abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasase.

Miss Fortune le observaba con una sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Victor se observó y se alisó la ropa.

- **¿Qué?**

 **-** ¿No vas a ofrecerme el brazo?

- **Oh, cierto. Perdona.**

Se colocó a su izquierda, y dobló el codo hacia ella, pegando el puño al falso bolsillo de su levita. Ella pasó su brazo por detrás del pliegue de su codo, y colgó su otro brazo del antebrazo de Victor sujetándose con la mano.

-Vamos pues.

- **Vamos... ¿Y a donde vamos?**

* * *

La dirección que Miss Fortune le indicó al conductor del carro fue el Aullido Creciente. Era el principal transportador hexdraúlico que unía piltover y Zaun, y el único que paraba directamente en el Pontevals. Había muchas cosas que ver y disfrutar allí. Sería una lástima no hacerlo antes de estar demasiado ocupados.

No trajo a Katarina porque sabía que ella disfrutaría de otros sitios con gustos más simples.

Esa era la diferencia entre ellas: con una habiendo nacido en una familia de prestigio, se aburre de la riqueza, y con la otra habiendo luchado por todo lo que tiene desde cero, nunca le es suficiente disfrutar de la oportunidad de la comodidad.

Y Victor era buena compañía. No molestaba, no hacía preguntas estúpidas, era agradable a la vista, y además, necesitaba ponerlo en práctica para su tarea. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que lo trajo con ella.

Se fijó como mantenía su vista clavada en ella desde el asiento de enfrente, sin decirle nada. Era raro que le mantuviese la mirada así. O había superado su introversión y disfrutaba de lo que ella le mostraba, o estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó sonriente.

- **Oh, perdón. Es que ahora que estamos a solas, no puedo parar de pensar...**

-... ¿En que?

Cuando le vio frotarse los labios involuntariamente, cayó en la cuenta de en lo que pensaba.

-¿Quieres que te bese otra vez?

Victor se removió nervioso, y apartó la vista por fin.

- **Es que... me gustaría saber a que vino eso. Porqué...**

Miss Fortune suspiró, y se puso seria un momento.

-Lo lamento si te estas enamorando de mi. Ese beso no fue nada. Eres guapo, pero no mi tipo. Si me cogieses con buen humor, y tuvieses suerte, me acostaría contigo. Pero nada más. Así que no te hagas ideas que solo te harán daño.

Quizás no debió ser tan directa. Victor parecía más nervioso que antes.

- **Oh, no es eso.-** alzó las manos.- **Más bien todo lo contrario. Temía que vos...**

No terminó la frase al ver como le miraba.

- **Lo siento. Es que hay una chica que conocí en Bilgewater que...**

-Una chica.-volvió a sonreírle.-Ni una semana allí, y ya te has hecho con el premio mayor.

- **No he conseguido ningún premio.** -parecía más relajado.- **Es solo que...**

-Oh. Aún la tienes que conquistar, ¿verdad?

Victor miró al exterior y se frotó la nuca.

- **Supongo que es eso.**

-Bueno, no te preocupes.-le cogió la mano, y le guiñó el ojo.-Estás en manos de la mujer y en la ciudad apropiadas.

Aquello le puso un poco más nervioso, pero a la vez le dio confianza. Sonrió por amabilidad.

* * *

El carro se detuvo no muy lejos del principal puente conectando las dos mitades de Piltover sobre el abismo que es Zaun. Justo en la plaza Incognia, donde se encuentra la gran esfera de Zingelo.

Cuando Victor bajó, Miss Fortune no tuvo que pedirle que le ofreciera la mano. Pero tampoco la cogió. Ella se acercó a observar la gran esfera, y Victor tras ella.

-¿Te puedes creer que nadie sabe para que sirve?

- **Sí. Había leído que su secreto se perdió con su inventor.**

 **-** Y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de intentar averiguarlo. Y sin embargo sigue aquí en medio, molestando.

- **Yo creo que incluso como una mera escultura es hermosa e impresionante.**

 **-** Puede ser.-ladeó la cabeza aún observándola.-Pero no es mi estilo.

Lo cogió del brazo, y tiró de él para que siguiera caminando. Cruzaron el pasaje abovedado en una de las salidas de la plaza, y se dirigieron hacia la calle Oblicua. Incluso no habiendo estado allí nunca, era fácil guiarse teniendo la torre de la facultad de tecmaturgia como referente.

Se detuvieron en medio del Puente de la Tecmaturgia, pudiendo oler el aroma del no muy lejano océano gracias al viento. Siendo ese el punto más elevado de Piltover, la extraña apariencia de Zaun no llegaba a estropear el paisaje bajo ellos aún. Por lo que Miss Fortune se separó de él, y se asomó a observar el paisaje encañonado bajo ellos.

- **Quita el aliento.** -comentó Victor apoyándose a su lado.

Solo para verla escupir abajo.

- **... ¿Qué haces?**

 **-** Venga ya. A esta altura debería serte imposible resistirte.

- **Podrías darle a alguien.**

-Esa es la idea. Es más, tenemos el Pontevals justo debajo. Inténtalo.

Victor solo gruñó por lo bajo y se apartó de la baranda. Miss Fortune pensó que si el zaunita no era un caso perdido, era un caso difícil. Lo que le recordaba algo.

-Y dime. Esa dama tuya a la que cortejas.-dijo burlándose exageradamente de su forma de hablar.-¿Cómo es?

- **¿A que se refiere?**

 **-** Vigila ese usted.-le indicó con el dedo.-Me refiero a de donde es, a que se dedica, que le gusta.

- **Bueno, es una nativa. Vive en...**

-Si además de eso me dices que es sacerdotisa de la dama barbuda ya me has dicho el 90% de lo que necesito saber.

- **... Me dijo que estaba en "prácticas", pero... Sí, sí, lo es. ¿Cómo...?**

-Porque no hay muchas más cosas a las que una nativa de Bilgewater vaya a dedicarse. Sigamos.

Se apartaron de la baranda del puente y terminaron de cruzar. Desde allí ya podían verse las grandes mansiones de los grandes clanes. Pero su destino estaba en otra parte. Concretamente, justo a su derecha.

El Aullido Creciente era el transportador hexdraúlico más usado y más famoso de Piltover. Pasaron al lado de la estatua del espíritu de la honradez y se dirigieron hacia este, donde las parejas ricas de Piltover ya comenzaba a aglomerarse esperando su llegada, frente a la entrada.

La estatura de Victor y la belleza de Miss Fortune fue algo que atrajo la atención de muchos momentáneamente, y no tan momentáneamente.

- **¿Porqué nos mira todo el mundo?**

 **-** Relájate.-suspiró hastiada.-Mal vas por la vida si te altera que te miren, y mal vas a declararte si no toleras la atención.

Le miró casi enfadada.

-Y mal vas a hacer el papel de falso señor del crimen si no eres capaz de al menos fingir carácter.

Victor agachó la cabeza.

-No apartes la mirada. Rétame.

- **¿Cómo?**

 **-** Sosténme la mirada. No se trata de que me desafíes, o que desafíes a alguien que lo haga. Basta con que crean que lo estás haciendo. Y créeme. La cara que tienes, y el cuerpo que tienes.-le palpó el brazo sin intentar disimularlo.-Harán el resto. Ahora mírame.

Victor la miró. Pero no sabía que cara ponerle.

-Solo piensa en algo que te enfade.

Lo hizo. Miss Fortune no se imaginó que era. Pero cuando sus ojos parecieron arder, sus facciones parecieron endurecerse, y percibió aquel ronroneo grave, sonrió por verlo en la actitud correcta.

-Ahora mira hacia el otro lado.

Lo hizo. El grupo de gente que hace unos momentos los observaba se giró casi al unisono. Si alguno se daba la vuelta momentáneamente, volvía la vista rápidamente. La mayoría suponían que les miraba así por deleitarse la vista con su pareja. Las mujeres solo lo hicieron por miedo.

Miss Fortune seguía sin saber que pensaba. Pero cuando le vio sonreír confiado por lo que había conseguido, no pudo evitar sentirse a la vez orgullosa y alegre por él.

-Bien hecho.

Tiró de su mentón con la mano, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando ligeramente marcado su pintalabios.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil?-le guiñó un ojo.

- **No. No lo es.-** le respondió, no teniendo claro si su alegría sumada se debía a ella aprobando su acción, o por el beso en la mejilla.

Por eso, cuando el Aullido Creciente llegó y ella se adelantó a él, se pasó el guante por la mejilla y observó las marcas de pintalabios en la punta de sus dedos.

* * *

 **Temo que le esté dando demasiada importancia a un OC respecto a la protagonista en esta parte de la historia. Pero necesito desarrollarlo para lo que vendrá después. Si a alguien le molesta o le parece que le presto demasiada atención también, intentaré mantener su presencia como personaje solitario al mínimo imprescindible.**


	14. Señores de Piltover: Nuevo conocido

Miss Fortune se sentó al lado de Victor. Pero mientras este mantenía las manos con los dedos entrecruzados y la vista baja, ella examinaba al resto de pasajeros con la mirada, manteniendo las manos sobre el bolso en sus rodillas.

La mayoría eran parejas y grupos de personas ricas. Pero no todos. Pues aunque fuera un distrito comercial caro, al ser Piltover el centro cultural de Valoran, la vecina y ligeramente más barata Zaun atraía a gentes de todo tipo.

Por ejemplo. Los dos tipos de capa azul y armadura blanca y dorada que se mantenían a los lados de aquella dama de atributos jonios, pero de vestido de estilo occidental, eran definitivamente demacianos. Por como cuchicheaban al verla algunos de los pasajeros, imaginó que debía tratarse de una persona famosa.

Claro que no todos cumplían el alto nivel de decoro que parecía ser la norma en este viaje. Podía identificar a un par de shurimanos de piel oscura con túnicas doradas, oscurecidas por el polvo y la arena, ambos rapados al cero, y con los ojos pintados de negro. Costaba diferenciarlos no solo por su apariencia, si no por sus rasgos. ¿Tal vez fueran familia?

El otro eran un freljordano. Reconocible por el casco encornado, y por la falda que algunos de ellos usaban, llamada kilt. Se notaba que era de clima frío, pues en este clima, aparte del kilt y sus botas, no llevaba nada puesto. Cosa que a Miss Fortune no le molestaba en absoluto. Le entraron ganas de besar aquellos pectorales que parecían esculpidos en mármol con la mayor de las artes. Fue el único momento en que lamentó haberse traído a Victor con ella.

Lo único fuera de lugar en él, es que no llevaba una de esas largas barbas de las que tan orgullosos se siente los freljordanos. Pero sí una larga melena rubia que conjuntaba con sus ojos azules, claros como el cielo. Viendo bien su rostro, pudo ver que era bastante joven. No tanto como Victor, pero si más que ella. Mejor aún.

Claro que el hacha martillo que cargaba a su espalda podía significar problemas.

Por algún motivo, se mantenía oculto en un ángulo donde los shurimanos no pudieran verle, pero sin dejar de mirar en su dirección. Sí. Problemas.

Mejor.

El bárbaro norteño desvió su vista un momento al notar la penetrante mirada de Miss Fortune. Le sonrió, y ella le saludó con la mano. Notó que tras dirigir su vista hacia Victor, pareció perder el interés en ella por completo.

- **¿Ocurre algo?-** le preguntó Victor al notar su expresión.

-Sigh... No, nada. Solo algo que es culpa mía.

Por fin llegaron a la parada del Pontevals. Enseguida perdió de vista al freljordiano y a los shurimanos entre la avalancha de aristócratas. Esta vez pasó de coger del brazo a Victor. Este no entendía porque parecía enfadada.

Bajaron las pequeñas escaleras que daban al puente. Este estaba abarrotado de gente cruzando en la misma dirección, iluminados por el verdor de las lámparas de gas, y cubiertos por las lonas de los pequeños tenderetes dispuestos en el puente. Al final de este, podía verse un cartel con el nombre del distrito dando entrada al mercado del Pontevals, y después de este, al resto del distrito del Entresol.

-Supuestamente los grandes espectáculos no empiezan hasta ya entrada la tarde.-le comentó Miss Fortune.-Así que tenemos tiempo para encontrarle un regalo a tu querida.

- **¿Un regalo?**

-Créeme. Lo material es el camino más rápido para ganar el corazón de alguien. Mantenerlo, otra historia. Pero ya llegaremos a eso después.

Victor comprendía lo que quería decir. Pero la cuestión era que aunque se sintiese atraído hacia Meiga, no la conocía tanto o desde tanto tiempo como para saber que le gustaría que le regalasen.

Y fue entonces cuando aquel brillo y su vista mejorada le dieron la respuesta.

Miss Fortune tardó solo un poco en darse cuenta de que no la seguía. Principalmente porque no sentía su sombra eclipsándola desde detrás. Y gracias a su tamaño, no tardó nada en localizarlo con la vista, un poco más atrás que ella. Fue más difícil atravesar la marea de gente contracorriente.

Cuando le alcanzó, le vio parado frente al tenderete de una afable y anciana yordle, sentada en un taburete, y cubierta en ropas excesivamente largas. Notó algo brillar en la mano enguantada de Victor. Era una especie de colgante. Pero no sabía lo que representaba.

Victor sí. O al menos, a que se asemejaba. Era un círculo de plata con la parte interior y central faltándole, dando la ilusión de que tenía la forma de un risco. O una estaca de mar.

Recordaba perfectamente la estaca que Meiga le mostró gracias a aquella memoria casi fotográfica de la que Mundo le dotó.

Y se sorprendió severamente de percibir la forma calcada de la estaca en aquel colgante, sin error alguno. O al menos eso le parecía. Meiga podía disentir. Pero aún así...

-No seas tacaño.-le dio una palmada en el brazo Miss Fortune.-Vas a necesitar algo mucho más caro que eso para ganártela.

- **No es el precio. Es la forma. Me recuerda a algo que ella me mostró.**

 **-** Oh. ¿Entonces se trata de valor sentimental?

- **... Puede.**

-Entonces hemos dado con el premio gordo.

Victor volvió a dirigirse a la tendera. La cual solo alzó la mano mostrando la cantidad con los dedos.

-Barato para una pieza de plata.-comentó Fortune deteniendo a Victor de pagar, y sacando ella el dinero de la cartera.-Esto corre de mi cuenta.

- **Gracias.**

 **-**... ¿No me vas a preguntar porqué?

- **Siento que sería irrespetuoso hacerlo.**

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar reírse y negar con la cabeza.

-Que mono eres.-dijo apretándole un carrillo con la mano.

Victor solo se frotó la cara antes de recoger la pequeña bolsa con el paquete envuelto. Cuando volvió a seguir el camino de la gente pensando en Meiga, Miss Fortune no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a su culo antes de seguirle.

Puede que esta noche le apeteciese algo duro y gallardo por fuera, pero dulce y tierno por dentro.

-No te olvides de tus enemigos tan rápido, Sarah Fortune.

Se giró sorprendida para ver a la anciana, y preguntarle como sabía su nombre. Estaba el tenderete, pero no ella.

-... Tsk. Yordles.-siguió a Victor sin darle más importancia de la debida.

* * *

Tras una tarde de compras por las galerías comerciales, de ropa que extrañamente se ajustaba al estilo que ella y Katarina compartían a pesar de la zona donde estaban, Miss Fortune decidió que era el momento de enriquecer su mente un poco.

A pesar de lo mucho que pudieran pensar por su apariencia y la actitud que muestra en público, no es tonta.

Al menos no completamente.

Admite que es algo iletrada, pero eso es algo muy habitual para mucha gente en Bilgewater. Al menos ella tiene la excusa de que fue obligada a madurar rápidamente en un mundo que la había dejado sola. Se rascó las dos marcas del pecho al pensar en ello. Pero era astuta. Mucho más de lo que otros pueden decir. Y cuando tenía tiempo, sentía curiosidad por suplir esas faltas.

Otro motivo por el que le había venido bien traer a Victor. En aquella biblioteca en su isla habían organizado una gran colección de casi todo el conocimiento yordle, humano y demás que había. Pero nunca había experimentado el mundo real. Justo al revés que ella.

Ella a veces creía que había experimentado demasiado mundo real.

- **¿Estás bien? Pareces triste.-** le preguntó Victor cargando con las bolsas.

-No te preocupes.-le sonrió.-Es que a veces me da por perderme en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?

- **... No sé. Hay tanto que ver...**

-Pues decide, o lo hago yo por ti. Y no te garantizo que te guste.

Victor la observaba fijamente mientras meditaba. Miss Fortune arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.

- **Dices que debo aprender a tener carácter, o si no a fingir que lo tengo, ¿no?**

* * *

El Entresol estaba a rebosar de salas de teatro, galerías comerciales, y demás. ¿Pero cafés políticos? No muchos.

Básicamente porque el Entresol estaba situado justo en la frontera entre Piltover y Zaun, y a la hora de hablar de política... Bueno. Digamos que las viejas tensiones rara vez se olvidan.

-No estarás hablando en serio.-le dijo Miss Fortune, sentada junto a él en la mesa.

- **No creo que haya nadie que domine mejor el arte de la presencia que un buen orador.-** dijo prestando atención al orador actual, que repetía algo sobre un tal proletariado.

 **-** ¿Tú que sabes, si no conoces nada de como funciona el mundo?

- **Sé lo que leo.**

 **-** Ya me estoy hartando de esta respuesta.

- **Podrías intentar escuchar. Podría gustarte.**

 **-** Lo dudo. Yo aquí me aburro como una ostra.

- **Pues yo también lo hice en las dos horas que estuviste comprando ropa, y no me he quejado.**

Miss Fortune le miró sorprendida. Victor se retractó casi de inmediato.

- **Lo siento. Es que mientras caminábamos en notado ciertas cosas en este distrito que...**

 **-** No, no te disculpes.-le sonrió-Eso es carácter. ¿Y sabes que?

Se inclinó hacía él.

-Me gusta.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la silla.

-Pero no significa que vaya a quedarme. Nos vemos aquí dentro de media hora. ¿Te parece bien?

- **No es a mi a quien tiene que parecerme.**

 **-** Cariño, si ni tú mismo apoyas la idea de que tu opinión vale lo mismo que la de los demás, muy lejos no llegarás.

Cuando se marchó al fin, Victor no le prestaba tanta atención al acalorado debate como antes. Solo pensaba en lo que ella llevaba diciéndole toda la tarde.

* * *

No sabía mucho de Zaun. Pero por lo que le había dicho Katarina, y lo que había visto en este distrito de la ciudad, no era muy distinto a Bilgewater. Los ricos viven bien en la parte alta, y los pobres se matan abajo por las sobras y un poco de prosperidad. Gente que tenía que salir arrastrándose para seguir adelante. Como ella.

Así que cuando vio a aquella niña, curiosamente pelirroja, de no más de 11 años, plantándole cara a un par de esos matones que hacían de seguratas cuando se les daba trabajo en el distrito, no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia ella.

-¡Estoy harto de las ratas de cloaca intentéis colaros siempre, como si fuéramos idiotas!

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de veces que lo hacemos.-dijo sacándole la lengua, mientras aquel brazo mecánico la mantenía en el aire por su propio brazo.

-Eres afortunada, muchacha.-dijo el otro, con un gancho por mano.-Pues se nota que debajo de toda esa porquería hay una niña bonita. Y al viejo Kled le gustan las niñas bonitas. Quizás si eres amable con el viejo Kled, este pueda ser pedirle a su compañero que también sea amable contigo.

El grandullón del brazo metálico sonrió. La niña parecía asqueada, o asustada. Puede que aquellos tipos hablaran en serio, o solo quisiera asustarla. Pero no iba a quedarse viendo a comprobarlo.

Puede que estas cosas fuesen las que pusieron de mal humor a Victor.

-Lo que me gustaría a mi saber, es que clase de persona le pone a su hijo el nombre de una vieja deidad noxiana.

Ambos hombres la examinaron de arriba a abajo. Pero estaba claro que cuando terminaron de hacerlo, no la estaban mirando a los ojos.

-Disculpe, señorita. Solo queríamos darle a esta truhana su merecido.

-Sé lo que pretendían, caballeros. Solo me gustaría saber que ha hecho para merecer este trato.

-¿Qué ha hecho? Creo que está bastante claro.

-¡Y yo les dije que tenía dinero! Pero no me dejaron pasar porque decían que no llevaba no se que etiqueta.-explicó la niña intentando liberar su adolorido brazo.

-¿Acaso importa? Es una propiedad privada, niña. Si se te dice no puedes pasar, no puedes pasar.-le dijo Kled.

-Pero ahora mismo estamos en una zona pública.-dijo Miss Fortune señalando a la escasa gente que pasaba, pues la mayoría se daban la vuelta al ver el asunto desde la distancia.-Así que o bien van a llevar este asunto a los gendarmes, o bien pueden soltar a la niña ya.

Ambos hombres se miraron intentando contener la risa.

-Preciosa.

El gigante soltó a la niña. Pero enseguida el del gancho la cogió por el cuello, apretando cada vez que esta se removía.

-Una hermosa dama como usted no debería meterse en estos feos asuntos.-dijo rozando la barbilla de Miss Fortune.-Así que si su noble corazón quiere ayudar a la pequeña rata, ¿porqué no...?

-No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, ni que me toquen sin permiso.-dijo sin perder la sonrisa, abriendo el bolso.

Por mala fortuna, el matón zaunita había vivido en los bajos fondos, y aún tenía los reflejos ágiles de cuando alguien sacaba un arma de improviso. Eso, y que su metálico brazo era más que suficiente para protegerle de un disparo. Por ello, aquella pistola en miniatura de bajo calibre poco hizo por ayudarlas. El pequeño proyectil solo rebotó en la prótesis. Miss Fortune maldijo por lo bajo.

-¡Pero serás...!

Cuando el mismo tipo echó el brazo hacia atrás, Miss Fortune sabía que podía tumbarlo y esquivarlo con facilidad. Pero temía que el vestido pudiera limitarla.

Después de que el puño de nudillos puntiagudos fuera lanzado, pero antes de que ella pudiera esquivarlo, la mano enguantada del acompañante al que acababa de abandonar se interpuso.

Victor forcejaba ligeramente por mantener aquella mano cobriza sujeta. Miss Fortune podía ver la sangre manando de su palma por la superficie blanca del guante, debido a los nudillos puntiagudos de aquel brazo. No parecía molestarle.

Pero tampoco sabía que hacer. La última vez que se metió en una pelea, no pudo haberse sentido peor consigo mismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Vio al compañero del tipo que forcejeaba con él con cara de estupefacción. La niña, sin comprender nada. Miró finalmente a Miss Fortune.

Solo señaló con la cabeza a esos tres. Como preguntándole "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Victor dudó. Pero no mucho.

- **Lejos de mi está el querer buscar problemas.-** dijo soltando el puño de atacante.- **Pero cuando mi dama es agredida, me es normal querer interceder.**

 **-** ¡Tu "dama" acaba de dispararme!

- **La conozco.-** miró a la niña.- **Algún motivo tendría.**

El bruto del brazo volvió a intentar golpear. Acertó. Esta vez en todo el rostro de Victor.

A pesar de la fuerza del impacto, con la que una persona normal acabaría con el cuello roto, Victor solo torció la cara. Sus vértebras crujieron cuando volvió a colocar la cabeza en una posición normal.

- **... Eso.** -escupió sangre.- **No era necesario.**

Hasta Miss Fortune sintió sus pelos ponerse de punta por un momento. Pero eso en muchas ocasiones era seguido de excitación cuando se trataba de hombres tan atractivos y fornidos como él. Si esa actitud que reflejaba se convirtiera en algo permanente, no sería ella la que se quejara.

El tipo del gancho soltó su presa. La niña le pegó una patada, y corrió a esconderse tras Victor y Miss Fortune. Básicamente porque estaba demasiado asustada como para ponerse a huir ahora.

-... ¿Quién cojones eres?-preguntó el bruto.

-Aquel al cual no deberías enfurecer si quieres seguir consiguiendo trabajo en esta ciudad.-respondió Miss Fortune por él.

El bruto habría vuelto a empezar si Kled no le hubiera disuadido de ello. Solo entonces se marcharon por donde vinieron, y solo entonces Miss Fortune cayó en la cuenta de que no había ningún local cercano que necesitara de guardias para vigilar la entrada.

- **Uf... Joder.-** se llevó la mano al pecho.- **No había estado más nervioso en mi vida.**

 **-** Mi héroe.-le dijo la caza recompensas negando con la cabeza.-Pero has hecho un buen trabajo evitando que se te note.

- **¿Tú crees? Gracias.**

-Y sabes aguantar un golpe.

- **Supongo que fui bien construido.**

 **-** Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

- **Oh. Es que la cosa se puso incómoda cuando el siguiente orador...**

Miss Fortune no le prestaba atención.

-Hola pequeña. No tienes que agradecernos nada si crees que no debes, pero, ¿podrías decirme de donde han salido corriendo esos para buscarte?

-¿Yo que sé? De cualquier sitio en el que me haya colado.-hablando como criada por la calle.-Mis amigos y yo hemos ido a tantos, que no recuerdo a todos los mamporreros.

-¿Te resultaban familiares al menos?

-La verdad es que no.

Miss Fortune miró hacía atrás. En la dirección en la que estos se habían ido.

-Victor, sé un amor a ayuda a esta ratilla a encontrar a sus amigos. Yo tengo algo que hacer.

- **Ahm... claro. ¿Pero que vas a...?**

-No preguntes. No quieres saberlo. Luego te encuentro.

Cuando se alejó, por fin miró a la niña. Esta retrocedió un paso, intimidada. ¿Porqué tantos niños reaccionaban así al verlo?

- **Bueno...-** se rascó la nuca.- **¿Dónde fue la última vez que los viste?**

* * *

No le fue difícil seguirles sin que se diesen cuenta. No se molestaron en comprobar si eran seguidos.

Tampoco tenían motivo para hacerlo. Total, todos los que circulaban por aquel distrito eran personas refinadas de la clase alta. Y ninguna de ellas querría meterse por aquel callejón, tras la puerta rota. Cuando ella se asomó, hasta tuvo motivos para evitarlo también. Era como un tubo metálico apenas iluminado, solo con unas escaleras metálicas oxidadas, y un pasamanos que te daría el tétanos con solo rozarlo.

Nada muy distinto de la ciudad de las ratas, entonces. Lo mismo, desde otro ángulo. En vez de madera podrida, metal oxidado.

Lo único que le molestó fue pensar en arrancarse la falda si tuviera que empezar a correr detrás de ellos.

Aquel pasadizo debía internarse en la misma roca de aquel lado del acantilado que dividía ambas ciudades en dos. No tardó mucho en alcanzar la puerta. Una de esas puertas metálicas tan extrañas, con un ventanuco circular, y que se abrían con una manivela. ¿Qué era eso, un banco?

Todo lo contrario.

No pudo evitar volver a pensar en Bilgewater. Casuchas hechas de chapa en lugar de madera, y rejillas en el suelo, tras las cuales, en lugar de aguas fecales, recorrían desechos tóxicos, que parecían quemarle los pulmones al respirar. Se tapó la nariz, y aún pudo alzar la vista a tiempo para verlos doblar una esquina.

Sabía que aunque Zaun era oscuro, aún era bien de día, y en el exterior aún se flitraba la luz. Aquí no. Solo existía el resplandor verduzco de los desechos, y de las lámparas de aceite sin consumir.

Había muchas. Pero las casas parecían vacías. Lo sabía porque faltaban las puertas y ventanas. ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Tras doblar la esquina, se puso en alerta. Oía una marabunta de voces acercándose. Rápidamente se escondió tras una tubería que nacía y se perdía en la misma roca, y se quedó a escuchar.

-Habéis tardado lo vuestro. ¿Ha habido suerte?

-Cogimos a una. Pero no se quien se metió en medio.

Algunos llevaban armas de fuego. Por fortuna, nada hextech. Rifles de caza de Bilgewater, y pistolas de chispa como las suyas. Bueno, no hay pistolas como las suyas. Ahora lamentaba no tenerlas con ella.

La pequeña pistola que había traído solo era de un disparo, y no tenía más munición. Ni siquiera tenía pensado usarla. Eso le pasa por confiarse, y por meterse donde no la llaman. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Podía intentar desarmar a uno, pero eran muchos. Siempre alguno podía disparar una vez en lo que ella disparaba quince. Improbable, pero podía pasar.

-¿Qué excusa traemos ahora?

Dos hombres salieron de las casuchas de chapa pegadas a la roca. Era imposible no reconocerlos, debido a lo destacable de su apariencia. Los shurimanos del elevador.

-Nos vamos de viaje, y nos encontramos casi sin mercancía.

-Lo siento, jefes. Es que sin esos trucos que nos prestáis...

-Son niños, idiota.-le dijo al bruto que Miss Fortune ya conocía.-¿De veras quieres decirme que se os resisten?

-Cuesta hacerlo cuando hay gente delante.-se defendió.-Y no todo el mundo se traga el cuento de los seguratas, e incluso algunos se atreven a intervenir.

-A mi casi me abren la cabeza.-dijo otro.-No me di cuenta de que aún tenía padres.

-Panda de inútiles.-protestó el otro mago frotándose las cejas.

No tenía claro como intervenir. Ella creía que eran magos por sus ropas, pero también podían ser sacerdotes. No iba a correr el riesgo. Tampoco era asunto suyo. No tenía muy claro porque los había seguido. No había recompensa.

Que ella supiera, claro.

Hmf. Quizás pudiera matarlos, coger sus cabezas, y comprobarlo después. Pero no. Así no funcionaban las cosas en Piltover. Pero quizás en Zaun...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las fuertes pisadas de alguien grande. Y se acercaban desde la dirección de la que vino ella.

Rápidamente se escurrió en el hueco entre las tuberías. La falda y el vestido no le fueron tanto un problema como su pecho. Estaba tan apretada que le dolía este y la espalda. Pero por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho.

Por delante de ella, y sin verla, pues estaba casi en las sombras, pasó el bárbaro del elevador.

Al verlo más de cerca, pudo distinguirlo con mejor detalle.

Sujetaba su hacha martillo con ambas manos. Tenía algo de pelusilla en la barbilla, que aunque pudiera dar una apariencia más descuidada en otros, a ella le daba la sensación de que era más atractivo. Se imaginaba sentir los pequeños pinchazos de esos pelos al besarlo. Sus pectorales brillaban como si hubieran sido embadurnados en aceite. Su rostro era estilizado, y su barbilla prominente, con un pequeño hoyuelo en ella. Se parecía a Victor en el sentido de que para el cuerpo que tenían, sus facciones eran delicadas.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo yendo directamente hacia ellos? O tenía un plan, o quería morir. Aún no lo habían visto. Quizás pretendía...

-¡Magos!

Sí. Quería morir.

-Oh, no.-se quejó uno de los magos.

-Eres o muy obstinado, o muy estúpido, para habernos seguido hasta aquí desde Demacia, bárbaro.-expresó el otro.

-¡No me detendré hasta tener vuestras cabezas!-bramó con su potente voz.

-¿A que esperáis? ¡Matadlo!

Aunque los matones se habían quedado estupefactos por su osadía, pronto entendieron porque se mostraba tan confiado. Miss Fortune solo lo vio convertirse en un borrón antes de verle agarrando por la espalda a uno de los matones con respirador, usándolo de escudo humano para evitar que le disparasen.

Lanzó a su prisionero contra el que le apuntaba con el rifle más cercano, haciendo que perdiese el arma. El bárbaro pateó el rifle hacia atrás cuando este intentó abalanzarse a por él, y clavó el filo hachoso de su arma en su cráneo.

Ya habían visto mucha muerte todos ellos. No se espantaron. Pero cuando el bruto al que Miss Fortune había seguido intentó asestar un puñetazo con su enorme puño metálico, y este se hundió hacia dentro al chocar con el lado del martillo, ya se sintieron más intimidados. Los magos, no obstante, no iban a dejar que el miedo de sus subordinados por su enemigo, superara al que tenían por sus jefes.

Uno de ellos abrió una cantimplora de la cual solo salió una nube de arena como si tuviera vida propia. Se dirigió hacia el bárbaro, pero este ya parecía haberse enfrentado a esto antes. Cerró los ojos, y se cubrió los la cara con los brazos, sin dejar de correr en dirección a los matones. Logró derribar a tres antes de tropezarse él mismo con ellos.

Cuando la arena se dispersó, se vio encañonado por cuatro de los matones.

¡BLAM! ¡BLAM! ¡BLAM!

Ahora ya no le encañonaba nadie.

-2 pájaros de un tiro.-dijo Miss Fortune, sujetando el humeante rifle en sus manos.

El bárbaro pareció reconocerla. Así que sí se había fijado en ella lo suficiente como para recordarla.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, mujer?!

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, hombre.

Se puso a cubierto tras una pared de aluminio para evitar un disparo, y cuando salió para volver a disparar, el bárbaro ya había abierto en canal al tipo.

Peligroso. Le gustaba.

El otro mago lanzó al suelo unas bolas blancas que cubrieron el área de niebla por completo. Por fortuna, para alguien criado en las montañas, y para una mujer acostumbrada a navegar sin ver más allá de un palmo de sus narices, no les fue difícil derribar a unos cuantos más.

Solo se preguntaron porque no atacaban. Cuando se despejó la niebla, les quedó claro que habían considerado más lógico huir. Pero al final, de los 20 de aquella panda, 10 regaban con su sangre los adoquines deformados por aquella vegetación enferma.

Miss Fortune caminó hasta el bárbaro, pero manteniendo la vista fija en la calle, cuyo final no podía ver debido a la oscuridad. El bárbaro, sin embargo, no apartaba el ojo de ella. Examinándola de arriba a abajo. Forma de vestir aparte, le gustaba lo que veía.

-Por Avarosa, mujer.-exclamó el bárbaro.-¿Qué clase de dama de Piltover eres?

-Una dama que no es de Piltover.-dijo soltando el rifle, y cogiendo un par de pistolas del suelo.

Antes de volver a alzarse, se quedó examinando las claras pisadas, en el barro verdoso, del grupo en pánico.

Pero se distrajo ante la risotada que dio el bárbaro ante su respuesta.

-No preguntaré como una mujer como vos sabe disparar tan bien, ni cual es su cometido aquí.-se limpió las lágrimas de la risa.-Pero sé reconocer los ojos de una guerrera cuando los veo. Así que permitiré que efectuemos esta cacería juntos, si lo crees conveniente.

-Reconozco los ojos de un hombre apasionado, ya sea en su trabajo, o en otros quehaceres.-se acercó a él, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el tatuaje que asemejaba a una flecha y un arco en su pecho.-Y sería impropio de mi preguntarte lo mismo a ti. Así que sí. Lo veo conveniente.

Dicho esto, se arrancó la falda del vestido para tener más movilidad, convirtiéndose lo que quedaba en una falda corta, dejando ver sus tacones, y las alargadas medias que le alcanzaban casi hasta arriba del muslo.

-Vamos. Conociendo a esta clase de gente, no seguirán corriendo mucho tiempo.

Cuando ella se le adelantó, y tuvo un buen vistazo a sus balanceantes posaderas desde detrás, debió admitir que ahora si le gustaba como vestía.


	15. Señores de Piltover: Exploración

Miss Fortune se removía entre las sábanas. Si aquel rayo de sol colándose entre las cortinas mal colocadas no la hubiera despertado, lo habrían hecho las gaviotas. Era siempre así en su villa en Bilgewater, así que por un momento pensó que seguía allí. Pero cuando notó aquel fuerte brazo con aquella mano de rugoso tacto rodeando su cintura, recordó donde y con quien estaba.

-Buenos días, mi letal dama.-le saludó el bárbaro.

Miss Fortune se tumbó sobre él, y apoyó los codos sobre el tatuaje de su pecho.

-Que conste que solo he sido tuya por esta noche. Pero puede que si te portas bien...-sonrió cuando le acarició el pelo.-... y se da la ocasión, pueda serlo por más noches.

Sus labios apenas se rozaron. El bárbaro frotó su mejilla con el pulgar, acariciando la parte de atrás de su oreja con el índice. Ella colocó sus manos bajo su mandíbula, sujetándole el cuello. Le sorprendió la ternura de sus labios para lo brutal de su apariencia. Casi inconscientemente, mordió su labio inferior, apenas rozándolo con el filo de sus dientes. El bárbaro respondió rodeando su labio superior con la boca, y luego rozando los dientes de la pelirroja con la punta de la lengua, como pidiéndole paso.

La cazarrecompensas le respondió estirando los brazos por detrás de la cabeza del bárbaro, y él la abrazó fuertemente, mientras sus bocas se saboreaban mutuamente, con las caricias volviéndose más numerosas a medida que los besos subían en intensidad, y profundidad.

Cuando el bárbaro le tiró de la melena para que dejase su cuello expuesto, ella no pudo evitar reírse. Pero se separó, y le detuvo.

-En otras circunstancias, no pasaría del rapidito de despedida.-se irguió, quedando sentada sobre él.-Pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

El bárbaro casi creía tener a una de sus diosas de la muerte sentada sobre su estómago. Acariciaba los costados de la pelirroja.

-Entonces al menos intercambiemos nuestros nombres antes de despedirnos.

-¡Eh!-le silenció.-Créeme. Que los supiésemos, arruinaría el recuerdo.

El bárbaro la agarró de los brazos, y tiró de ella hacia si.

-Entonces no puedes negarme lo primero.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el rubio les había dado la vuelta, y él se encontraba encima ahora. Y parecía que aparte de con sus labios, también era bueno con sus dedos.

La pelirroja volvió a reír con los ojos cerrados cuando el bárbaro le tiró del pelo nuevamente.

-Eh. ¡Eh!-le detuvo.-Nada me gustaría más que ponerte un collar y llevarte conmigo a casa. Pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lástima. He yacido con muchas mujeres. Pero con pocas con las que me entendiese tan claramente.

-Curioso.-examinó su miembro con la mirada antes de morderse el labio.-Iba a decir lo mismo.

Si estuvieran en Bilgewater, probablemente aquel bárbaro se hubiera convertido en uno de sus amantes más duraderos. Solo se conocían de unas pocas horas de la anterior noche, y de algo de la tarde. Pero experiencias tan terroríficas como la de ayer en los túneles tienden a unir a la gente.

* * *

 ***14 horas antes***

-Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta.-dijo el bárbaro, observando los alrededores alerta.

-Tranquilo. De lo único de lo que tienes que preocuparte aquí es de no meter el pie en algún líquido extraño, si no quieres que te nazca otro.

Rápidamente se cubrió la nariz cuando una niebla gris comenzó a llenar el área.

-O de que no se te quemen los pulmones. Buf.

-Eres extraña, mujer.-le dijo el bárbaro sin molestarse por el humo.-Vistes como una dama, más disparas como un bucanero.

-¿Si te contara mi secreto, te sentirías más o menos atraído hacia mi?-le sonrió.

-No he dicho que lo esté.

-Por favor.-echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

El bárbaro rió. Aquella era desde luego una buena compañía.

-Una cosa está clara. Para tener tantas armas de fuego, el tipo que los patrocina debe ser muy rico.-comentó Miss Fortune.

-Había oído hablar de estas pistolas. Sobre la capacidad para matar tan efectiva que tienen. Pero si es así, me pregunto porque no se luchan las guerras con ellas.

-Porque son demasiado caras, y la mitad de ellas pueden explotarte en la mano al cabo de unos cuantos usos. Las más que vas a ver será en Bilgewater, pero incluso allí se suplementa todo con espadas todavía.

-O bien eres una dama muy leída, o bien una que ha viajado mucho.

-¿Honestamente? La mayor parte del tiempo no me calificaría como dama.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un golpeteo rítmico y constante de algo metálico, pero que parecía alejarse.

-¿De dónde..?

-Silencio.

El bárbaro se acercó a una pared formada por láminas metálicas que cubría una parte de la pared rocosa de aquel pasillo, y pegó la oreja. Miss Fortune no tuvo que acercarse mucho para entenderlo.

Notó ella misma la corriente.

Tanto la corriente como el sonido provenían de un hueco, dejado por una lámina ligeramente suelta.

-¿Puedes abrirla?

Miss Fortune pensó en que usara su hacha para hacerlo. Pero cuando el bárbaro agarró la lámina suelta, comenzó a tirar con gran esfuerzo, y los tornillos comenzaron a saltar uno por uno, se dio cuenta de que sabía hacer las cosas más divertidas que el resto.

-No creo que pueda abrirla más.-dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.-No vamos a poder entrar.

-No podrás tú.-le entregó las pistolas.-Guárdamelas un momento.

El bárbaro hizo como le pidió, sosteniendo la lámina con la otra mano. Miss Fortune se puso a cuatro patas y se coló por el estrecho hueco, encontrándoselo más iluminado de lo que esperaba.

Claro que aquel líquido fluorescente colándose por la roca no era lo que esperaba.

-Parece una escalera.

-¿De mano?

-No. En espiral. Está escarbada en la misma roca. No veo hasta donde desciende.

Terminó de pasar, y se puso de pie en aquel estrecho descansillo, al borde del pozo sin fondo. Solo después de limpiarse el polvo, notó lo que había al otro lado de la pared metálica.

-Vaya, vaya.

-¿Has descubierto algo, mujer?

El bárbaro dio sorprendido un paso atrás cuando la pared entera se deslizó a un lado, volviendo a iluminar a Miss Fortune, y al profundo abismo tras ella.

-Creo que está claro por donde han ido.-dijo la pelirroja antes de asomarse al abismo de nuevo.-Pero me temo que vamos a necesitar iluminación más adelante.

El bárbaro echó un vistazo alrededor. Primero pensó en hacer unas antorchas, pero no vio nada que les sirviera. Luego se fijó en las escasas lámparas de aceite cercanas que iluminaban el lugar. Todas ellas en lugares elevados, pues las de los soportes bajos faltaban. Confirmando la teoría de que habían bajado por ahí, y las habían necesitado.

-¿Crees que si te aúpo podrás alcanzarla?-señaló al bárbaro a la que tenían encima, colgada de la mala imitación de una farola.

-Fácil.-dijo acercándose a él.

Esperaba que la hiciese sentarse sobre sus hombros. Pero simplemente la cogió de la cintura con ambas manos, y la alzó. Pudo sentir bien el pulso de su corazón a través del corsé, y el tacto de sus ásperas manos. A veces disfrutaba de algo áspero contra su piel.

-¿Lo haces para lucirte?-le preguntó descolgando la lámpara.

-No es que las damas como tú seáis una carga pesada, precisamente.-le dijo haciéndola descender un poco, pero sin dejarla en el suelo aún.

-Adulador.-le puso la lámpara encima de la cabeza.-Dame las pistolas, anda. E iluminame el camino.

* * *

La luz de la lámpara casi se había extinguido, y no veían el final del pozo cerca.

-Por Avarosa. ¿Hasta donde desciende este infernal hoyo?

-Por lo que parece podría ser perfectamente una ruta desde el sumidero, hasta el Entresol. Supongo que a los capos de la mafia más poderosos, les vienen bien rutas secretas así.

-Pues menuda subida va a ser luego. Apenas me alcanza ya para un viaje en elevador.

-No te preocupes. Tengo de sobra. Luego me lo devuelves.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos a volver a vernos.

-¿Es que a ti no te apetece?-le guiñó el ojo.

El combustible de la lámpara por fin se agotó, para dejarles solo visibles los torrentes verdes que se colaban por las paredes. El resto, era total oscuridad. Pero cuando sus ojos se adoptaron a la oscuridad, pudieron ver un rayo de luz abajo.

-No debe de faltarnos mucho ya.-dijo Miss Fortune yendo en la dirección en la que sabía que estaba la pared.-Con tal de que seamos cuidadosos, no debería haber mucho problema.

-Yo veo bien en la oscuridad.-oyó al bárbaro detrás suya.-Será mejor que vaya delante.

-Por favor, no puede ser tan complica-

Lo malo de los tacones, es que puede ser fácil tropezarse si no ves por donde pisas. Estaba segura de que caería en las escaleras, pero cuando dejó de sentir la pared a su lado, temió por un instante que estuviera más cerca del borde de lo que pensaba.

Por fortuna no tuvo que comprobar la verdad. Sintió el brazo del bárbaro rodeando su cintura, y los latidos de su pecho contra el suyo, que parecieron acelerarse más tras cogerla.

-Te lo dije.

Notó su aliento en los labios. Para un bárbaro, olía bien.

-Supongo que me lo debías por antes.-dijo con las pistolas aún en las manos.

A pesar de que lo tenía justo ahí, no podía verlo. Pero si sentir su aliento y respiración.

-¿Qué te debía?

-No debería darte vergüenza reconocer que te salve de ser agujereado antes.

-Supongo que es una forma de verlo.

Ambos callaron cuando Miss Fortune sintió que algo rozaba sus labios. ¿Fueron los propios labios del bárbaro, u otra cosa? Por su reacción, pensó lo primero. Así que no dudó en adelantar la cabeza ligeramente para asegurarse. Otro roce. Sí. Aquel era el tacto de unos labios.

Sintió la punta de los dedos de la otra mano del bárbaro subirle por la espalda, y detenerse en su nuca. Cerró los ojos esperando lo obvio. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un... aullido.

Se apartaron, y cuando Miss Fortune echó el pie atrás, pudo notar que efectivamente, se encontraba en el borde de las escaleras. El bárbaro la guió hasta la pared.

-No sabía que en estos condenados acantilados vivieran lobos.

-¿Aquí? Ratas y gaviotas, y da gracias.-Miss Fortune pegó su espalda a la pared.-Pero podría equivocarme. De todas formas, ya se ve mejor. Vayamos a la salida.

Según descendían, con más claridad veían. Aquella salida estaba oculta con una puerta corrediza como la de la salida. Pero los engranajes de esta parecían oxidados, así que tuvo que dejar que el bárbaro la abriera por ella.

El repentino aumento de la luz les cegó por un instante. Pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, casi desearon no haber abierto la puerta.

Las moscas habían comenzado a acudir aquellos cuerpos desgarrados desde la inmundicia cercana. Algunos abiertos en canal. Otros a los que les faltaban partes del cuerpo, sin verse por ningún sitio. Y en el medio de ellos, uno de los sacerdotes, con las marcas de cuatro cuchilladas en su pecho y estómago, y los ojos en blanco.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos. Pero ninguno disgustado. Lo que sorprendió a ambos del otro.

-Cuernos.-Miss Fortune se cubrió la nariz.-¿Qué demonios ha hecho esto?

-El lobo que oímos antes.-dijo el bárbaro, agachándose para examinar uno de los cuerpos.

-No seas ridículo. ¿Que lobo es tan grande para dejar unas marcas así?

-Te sorprendería. En Freeljord, a una dama como tú, se la tragarían de un bocado.

-... No sé si darte las gracias por decirme delgada, o darte una colleja por llamarme bajita.

Volvieron a escuchar el aullido del lobo, y se pusieron en alerta.

-Muy bien. Pues sea lo que sea, volvamos antes de que decida echarle un bocado a estos.

-No podemos irnos.-insistió el bárbaro.-No están todos. ¿Dónde está el otro mago?

-Falten quienes falten, tu lobo se encargará tarde o temprano de ellos. Vamos.

-Pueden llegar a eludirlo. Pero no a mi. He de asegurarme de que el mago está muerto.

Miss Fortune negó con la cabeza.

-Mira, no voy a preguntarte que hicieron para que los odies tanto, porque prometí que no lo haría. Pero sé esto: cuidado con las ansias de venganza. Pueden llevar a consecuencias inesperadas que te acaben mordiendo en el trasero.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mientras el bárbaro inspeccionaba la escena en busca de un rastro.

-Sabes que no voy a seguirte el rollo, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.-se giró, y se dirigió a ella.-Y por eso, por si muero aquí, o no nos vemos luego...

Miss Fortune dio un pequeño grito cuando la cogió con fuerza por los brazos, y la acalló con sus labios.

A cualquier otro hombre la habría pateado en las joyas por hacer eso. Pero los demás que lo intentaron no eran tan atractivos como él. Además, tampoco besaban tan bien.

Fue cerrando los ojos al sentirse indefensa ante su fuerza, y excitada al tacto de su torso desnudo, con su pecho aplastándose contra sus definidos pero cómodos pectorales. Sentía sus labios cosquillear, y su lengua saboreaba los labios del bárbaro. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que se sintió aislada de todo. Por eso, cuando el bárbaro dejó de besarla, la notó con una sonrisa boba, y con la cabeza dando vueltas, como si hubiera probado alguna droga.

-Guau... Yo... ¡Guau!-dijo estando más serena.

Así debieron sentirse Victor y otros tantos hombres al besarles ella.

-Adiós, buena dama.

Pero él no reaccionó de la misma manera. Esto no podía quedar así.

Después de pasarse la lengua por los labios, se puso a seguirle.

-Espero que al menos estés siguiendo el rastro del mago, y no el de tu lobo.

El rubio no le respondió. Solo sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Miss Fortune entró en la suite con la melena despeinada, y el vestido arrugado, Katarina aún salía de la habitación de Victor.

-Ese no es el vestido con el que te vi salir ayer.-ladeó la cabeza la, por ahora, morena.

-Oh. Es algo que me compré ayer por la tarde.

-Ya me contó Victor.

-¿Qué te contó Victor?

-Nada. Que desapareciste buena parte de la tarde por no se que niña, y que cuando volvisteis a encontraros, volviste a desaparecer cuando estaba anocheciendo. Pero me gustaría a mi saber que hiciste para terminar arrancando la falda de un vestido.

-Es una larga historia, pero creo que la disfrutarías.

Miss Fortune echó una ojeada detrás de Katarina, y pudo ver el torso desnudo de Victor levantarse de la cama.

-¿Tú también tienes una historia que contar?

-¡Ja!-rió Katarina sin ocultarlo.-Ya le gustaría a él.

-Lo que me recuerda... Espero que no hayas faltado a la cita.

Katarina se acercó a la ventana. Ya no sentía a nadie observándoles.

-No.-se sacó el sobre de la chaqueta, y se lo entregó.-Ya tenemos una reunión, y una dirección.

-Perfecto.-sonrió la pelirroja.-Ahora solo falta hablar con la sheriff.


	16. Señores de Piltover: Preparaciones

Aún era de madrugada cuando Stahl se presentó en el ático de su jefe. El lugar se mantenía a oscuras, excepto por la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta de su habitación. Lo que significaba que el jefe tenía compañía. Aunque tampoco le sorprendía. Desde que le conoció, Weichstark siempre fue un playboy. Tanto como en su identidad legal, como en sus negocios privados. Tal era así, que la mayoría de las cabezas de los jefes mafiosos y barones químicos a los que eliminó, fueron cobradas por sus propias hijas o esposas.

Podía escuchar los gemidos y los muelles chirriando desde la habitación cerrada. Stahl carraspeó nervioso a través del respirador, y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta.

Los sonidos se detuvieron de inmediato. Pero tuvieron que pasar unos segundos, hasta que la respiración de la chica con la que se encontraba se calmase, antes de que el jefe le respondiera.

Stahl abrió, y entró. Pero mantuvo la vista baja. Solo la alzó cuando se aseguró, viendo sus pies, de que la chica se había cubierto con una sábana.

Vaya.

No solo Weichstark se había quedado con la mayoría de hombres del barón Volkage. También se había quedado con su prometida.

-Ve a la cocina, y tráeme de beber algo.-le ordeno el capo, aún tumbado en la cama.

-Claro, cariño.-respondió Lady Sofía, contenta como una niña, y con las piernas temblándole.

Cuando paso de largo a Stahl, este pensó que no debería haberle sorprendido tanto. Al fin y al cabo, al jefe siempre le gustaron las pelirrojas.

-¿Qué quieres, Stahl?

- _Ah, disculpe la interrupción, Don. Pero la reunión acordada con la representante del nuevo distribuidor es dentro de unas horas, y aún no nos ha comunicado su decisión._

Le escuchó rascarse, como hacía cada vez que pensaba detenidamente en algo.

-Es una decisión muy importante para ser tomada en menos de un día. Pero si lo que me comunicaste en el mensaje es cierto, es una oportunidad única en la vida. Distribuir a esa escala es algo inimaginable. Pero también podría estar mintiéndonos.

- _Sería un suicidio hacerle eso._

Stahl pudo ver su perfectamente blanca dentadura en la sonrisa de su gran boca.

-Precisamente. Creo que es hora de que él y yo hablemos en persona.-dijo con sus amarillentos y enormes ojos reluciendo con una chispa de maldad.

* * *

Jayce ya había acabado su trabajo. Era un encargo sencillo, pero a la vez extraño. Caitlyn no le explicó para que necesitaba esas pistolas. Solo le dijo que otra persona vendría a recogerlas. Pero como siempre hacía, se esforzó al máximo con su obra. Aquella vez las especificaciones eran muy detalladas, incluso para Caitlyn. Realmente tenía curiosidad por para que necesitaba los silenciadores.

Se quitó las gafas protectoras cuando llamaron a la puerta. Primero se asomó a la mirilla de aumento para asegurarse de que no fuese una trampa de Viktor, y cuando solo vio una melena pelirroja, abrió.

No tenía claro que esperaba. Pero no esperaba... eso. Por lo que le habían contado, así debían vestir las rameras de Bilgewater. Llevaba unos pantalones apretadisimos, y unas botas de tacón negras. Por encima de la cintura, tenía tapado poco más que su busto.

Cuando Miss Fortune vio al inventor, reconoció de inmediato al "héroe" de Piltover. Era tan apuesto como parecía en los carteles. Pero reconocía esa mirada arrogante demasiado bien. No conseguiría nada.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Jayce despectivamente, sin molestarse en saludar.

-Tengo entendido que la sheriff Caitlyn le había encargado unas pistolas para mi.

-¿Para ti?-volvió a examinarla de arriba a abajo, pero con desprecio.-... Pasa.

Miss Fortune negó con la cabeza, y entró. Aquel taller era tal como decían los rumores. Apenas podía entender el propósito de la mitad de las creaciones allí dispuestas. Algunas le parecían solo chatarra acumulada. Y quizás así fuesen.

-Acabo de terminar.-dijo acercándose a la mesa, y cogiendo una de las pistolas.-He seguido el diseño de la sheriff al pie de la letra.

El metal que las componía tenía un tinte dorado. Bajo el cañón, había un pequeño cargador que permitía disparar varias veces seguidas sin recargar, y los silenciadores tenían pequeños agujeros a lo largo.

-Querrás decir mi diseño.

-...¿Qué?

Volvió a mirarle de la misma forma. Comenzaba a cabrearle.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Dámela.-le extendió la mano al inventor, pensando en usarlo como monigote de práctica.

Cuando Jayce le entregó la pistola, ella la cogió con ambas manos, y apuntó a la única pared vacía que encontró en todo el lugar. Dejó de apuntar, y comprobó el peso entre sus manos.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Jayce.

-¿Está cargada?

-Sí.

-Pues es ligeramente demasiado pesada.

Jayce se sorprendió un poco, y se ofendió más, por su comentario. Pero no dijo nada mientras la veía vaciar el cargador, y desenroscar el silenciador, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de trabajo. Él seguía en medio.

-¿Te importa?-le preguntó la pelirroja sin ocultar su desagrado tampoco.

Le dio la sensación de que iba a rehusarse, pero finalmente se apartó sin protestar.

Tras dejar el cargador y el silenciador sobre la mesa, comenzó a desmontar el cañón. Cogió dicho tubo, y miró hacia la piedra de afilar. Pero sin ver el pedal, no tenía muy claro como hacerla funcionar.

Jayce solo se acercó para presionar un botón en la pared, y la piedra comenzó a girar. La expresión de su rostro no cambió, y Miss Fortune tampoco se molestó en darle las gracias.

El inventor se vio sorprendido gratamente por la habilidad con la que pulía la superficie del tubo. Normalmente para fabricar un cañón interior se usaba maquinaria industrial, porque las personas no tienen la habilidad para pulir su forma uniformemente, y sin dejar secciones donde el tuvo es más ancho que en otras. Pero cuando le vio terminar con ese cañón, y pasó a desmontar la otra pistola, vio que eso es exactamente lo que había hecho.

Solo con sus manos, y a ojo, había pulido el cañón uniformemente por todas las secciones. Consiguiendo hacerlo más fino sin comprometer su integridad.

Cuando hubo terminado con ambos cañones, volvió a montar la primera pistola, y volvió a apuntar a la pared.

-Perfecto.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio la otra pistola ya montada en las manos de Jayce. Todo en lo que ella tardó en darse la vuelta para apuntar. ¿Cómo lo había hecho tan rápido?

-Increíble.-sonrió el inventor al examinar el peso del arma.-Esto se te da bien.

-Mi madre era la mejor armera de Bilgewater.-dijo cogiendo la pistola de sus manos.-No pude aprender durante mucho tiempo de ella, pero algo se me ha quedado.

Apuntó a la pared con ambas armas a la vez. Pero Jayce le interrumpió antes de que pudiese disparar.

-Tengo un mejor objetivo que ese para ti.

* * *

Aquellos monigotes habían perdido todos la cabeza, o bien tenían agujeros del tamaño de manzanas donde debería estar el corazón. Miss Fortune sopló el humo que salía de los cañones antes de dejar las pistolas sobre la mesa.

-Impresionante puntería. No tanto como Caitlyn, pero impresionante.-dijo Jayce.

-Buenas armas. No tanto como las que fabricó mi madre, pero buenas armas.-dijo la pelirroja.

Esta vez se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, había oído rumores de que eras un arrogante engreído. Pero no estás tan mal.

-Agh. Ignóralos. Los envidiosos solo saben calumniar.

Es decir, le parecía arrogante. Pero no tanto como ella esperaba.

-Me llaman Miss Fortune. Pero puedes llamarme Sarah.-le extendió la mano.

-Me temo que a mi solo me conocen por Jayce.-le dio la mano.

-Bien, Jayce. Esta noche voy a estar ocupada, pero si consigo un día libre, ¿te apetecería quedar?

* * *

Ya terminaba de atardecer, y la noche se acercaba. Victor se vestía de acorde al lugar al que iban. Volvía con los guantes blancos, y los mocasines negros. Pero ahora su sombrero era más de traje. Azul marino, y con rayas negras. Igual que su traje. Su chaleco era azul, pero de un tono más claro. Volvía con las gafas tintadas, pero más grandes, para que le cubrieran mejor los ojos. Y lo mismo con aquella bufanda gris.

Tenía la suerte de que aquella noche fuera a hacer frío, porque la verdadera razón de que la llevase, es que pretendía ocultar su rostro para que nada en su actuación pudiera delatarle.

El primero en acabar de vestirse fue él. Poco después de sentarse a esperar en el sofá, vio salir a Katarina. Llevaba unos zapatos rosas de tacón corto, sin medias, pero con unos guantes de rojo oscuro que le llegaban por encima de los codos. Su vestido era del mismo color. Se abría a un lado mostrando completamente su pierna izquierda, y aunque volvía a cerrarse en su cuello con un broche, dejaba un escote de forma romboide a la vista. Llevaba el motivo de una flor de loto jonia en la falda del vestido.

Se fijó en como Victor ladeaba la cabeza observándola.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó con mal tono.

- **¿No te parece que se te ven demasiado...? Se me ha olvidado la palabra. Ah, sí. ¿Las dagas?**

-... ¿Qué?

- **Es que llevas la funda en la pierna izquierda, y el vestido te la muestra entera.**

Victor no entendía porque había comenzado a reírse.

Katarina había esperado o una galantería, o un comentario obsceno. Pero viendo la inocencia de Victor, pudo apreciar parte del encanto que Sarah veía en él.

-Que mono eres.-le pellizcó la mejilla al pasar por delante suya, para dirigirse a la habitación de Miss Fortune.

-¿Verdad que sí?-la cazarrecompensas salió poniéndose los pendientes.-A veces dan ganas de comérselo.

Ella llevaba unos guantes como Katarina, pero blancos. Igual que el collar de perlas. A diferencia de Katarina, llevaba unas medias negras, igual que unos zapatos de tacón afilados. Su vestido se abría igualmente en la pierna izquierda, pero ella había puesto la funda de las pistolas en la derecha, así que no las mostraba. El vestido era morado esta vez, y brillaba ligeramente ante la luz, terminando justo en el escote, y dejando sus hombros desnudos.

Ella si que no dejó indiferente a Victor.

- **Ahm... capitana. Está usted... o sea, le queda muy bien. Y además complementa su...-** agachó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

-Ahora me siento ofendida.-bromeó Katarina.

- **Lo siento.**

Ahora si que no entendía porque se reía.

-Por cierto, si en el entretenimiento antes de la reunión te aburres con los juegos, sal a la pista de baile con él.-le dijo Miss Fortune a Katarina.-Ayer descubrí que es un gran bailarín.

* * *

 ***26 horas antes***

 **-¿Qué te ha pasado?**

La última vez que la vio, seguía a esos matones que se metieron con la niña. Y eso fue hace un buen rato. Ahora había vuelto con las ropas destrozadas, pero bastante contenta por la expresión de su rostro.

-Luego te lo cuento. Ahora búscame un callejón, y pasame las bolsas, que necesito cambiarme.

* * *

-Bueno. Aún tenemos tiempo de acudir a un espectáculo antes de irnos. ¿Tienes alguna idea de adonde ir?-le preguntó Miss Fortune colgada de su brazo, con un vestido nuevo.

- **He visto el anuncio de una música demaciana en el Emporio Teatral Babette's** **que dicen que solo actuará hoy, y que es raro que lo haga fuera de su país. Al parecer se habían agotado todas las entradas, pero dos tuvieron que devolverlas. Cuando me dijeron eso tuve que adelantarme a comprarlas sin preguntarte. Lo siento.**

Miss Fortune temía que le hubieran dicho todo eso para timarle con el precio. Pero tampoco iba a romperle sus ilusiones al pobre.

-Es igual. Vayamos. ¿Queda muy lejos?

- **Deberíamos estar llegando.**

La misma entrada era una obra de arte. Las enormes columnas negras y las estatuas de los animales salvajes sobrecogían, incluso a una persona que había visto tanto como Miss Fortune. Una vez el portero les hubo comprobado las entradas, el interior les sobrecogió también, pero de otra manera.

Era endemoniadamente precioso. Miss Fortune se llevó la mano al pecho de la impresión. Postura que corrigió rápidamente para evitar que se le notase.

Se esperaba las telas de terciopelo y los balcones dorados. ¿Pero aquel hermosísimo fresco del techo, y aquella lámpara de araña reflejándolo todo, dando la sensación de que se encontraban en un mar de estrellas?

Más la gota que rebasó el vaso fue la hermosísima música de la banda. Nunca había escuchado a nadie tocar así. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás, y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si misma, sonriente.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, observó la expresión sonriente de Victor al verla. Una expresión que nunca le había visto, pero que le hizo sentir avergonzada. Lo cual le pareció raro, pues no había nada de lujuria en ella.

Más se sobrepuso a esa vergüenza, y le extendió la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar?

- **Ahm... No sé. Supongo que no será difícil, pero nunca he...**

-Cierra el pico y ven.

Tiró de él. Le hizo colocar la mano izquierda sobre su cintura, y le indicó que sujetase con la otra su mano izquierda, mientras ella apoyaba la derecha sobre su hombro.

-Ahora, solo mueve los pies como yo.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, y Victor imitaba el lento juego de pies de Miss Fortune tal cual le indicaba. Pero había un problema obvio.

-¡Ten cuidado!

- **¡Lo siento! Es que con tan poca distancia entre nosotros, me cuesta no pisarte. Tienes unos pies muy pequeños.**

 **-** Serás tú, que los tienes enormes.-eso le dio una idea.-Pero tiene solución.

Simplemente se puso sobre los pies de Victor, tal cual una niña haría con su padre.

-Adelante.

Su peso no le fue problema ninguno, y supo imitar el ritmo que le indicó ella sin problema.

-Perfecto.-apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- **... ¿Qué haces?**

 **-** Es que eres muy cómodo.-le respondió cerrando los ojos.

Se mantuvieron así durante un tiempo que ninguno de los dos supo determinar. Si Miss Fortune pasó tanto tiempo sin hablarle ni decir otra cosa era simplemente porque se sentía... cómoda.

No era solo que él fuera un apoyo cómodo. Es solo que... él era alguien cómodo con el que estar y hablar. O simplemente estar.

No iba a decir que jamás había conocido a un hombre como él, porque conocía a muchos que se le parecían. No sabía que tenía él de especial, pero estaba a gusto en su compañía. Era raro que disfrutase de un hombre con algo que no involucrara sudor, jadeos, y el más íntimo de los contactos físicos.

Aunque admite que no le disgustaría la idea.

Justo cuando meditó el volver a besarlo, notó que la música había comenzado a detenerse, y las luces apagarse, dejando solo las estrellas de los reflejos de la lámpara de noche, y el foco central.

Parecía que la estrella principal acababa de llegar.

Una hermosa dama jonia, tan hermosa que por un momento sintió envidia, parecía flotar en el aire, con su vestido y sus coletas turquesas moviéndose como si se encontrara sumergida en el agua. Ante ella, su único instrumento, un arpa dorada expertamente tallada, parecía levitar también. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que llegara a tocarla con los dedos. Pero definitivamente, su música había comenzado a sonar.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó. Una gran alegría, y un gran dolor en su corazón. Aquellas viejas heridas de bala en su pecho habían vuelto a dolerle. Pero solo por un momento. Pues al siguiente, volvía a tener 10 años.

Incluso a una tan temprana edad, y con una belleza tal de nacimiento y una familia prestigiosa, los niños más avezados de la aldea de su pequeña isla le traían regalos y flores cuando salían a jugar al bosque. Su siempre vigilante padre los espantaba cuando les veía hacer esto, o bien simplemente les obligaba a fingir que no pretendían nada. Cosa que ella le agradecía, pues no sabía como reaccionar, y sentía gran vergüenza en esos momentos.

Y siempre que volvía a casa, allí estaba su siempre trabajadora madre en el taller. Cuando traía a sus amigas a casa, el calor opresivo las espantaba si no lo hacía la tétrica estancia. Pero a ella le encantaba. El olor de las brasas calientes. El sonido que producía el acero al ser enfriado en la gélida agua.

En cierto modo le daba miedo hacerse daño allí. Pero su siempre diligente madre le confiaba que eso nunca pasaría.

Oh, sí. Aquellos eran días de una música siempre feliz. La más feliz de toda su vida.

Hasta que la música cambió.

Una nota dramática atravesó su pecho, acentuando el dolor de las cicatrices de bala, que parecían atravesarle el corazón.

Volvió a aquel día en el que su madre recibió el encargo. Aquel pirata truhán que le guiñó el ojo, que la lleno de tanto miedo que tuvo que esconderse tras las faldas de su madre. Más ella no se achantó. Lo que le hizo sentir vergüenza de si misma como hija.

Por eso se alegró cuando su madre cambió de opinión. Cuando el llamado Gangplank vino a recoger las armas, y ella se negó a entregárselas. Ella se mantuvo firme a su lado, como buena hija que era.

Oh, que orgullosa de si misma estuvo. Que bien le hizo sentir la mirada de aprobación de su madre.

Sintió como si un hierro al rojo le atravesara el pecho.

El dolor no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue lo que vino después. Lo que percibieron sus sentidos. El olor a carne quemada. La visión de lo que una vez fue el hermoso rostro de su madre convertido en ceniza. El conocimiento de que lo que todo había amado y considerado importante había desaparecido para siempre.

Para siempre.

Sintió gotas caer sobre su cabeza. Apartó su rostro de la empapada camisa de Victor. Había estado llorando. Cuando alzó la vista, vio que él también.

Si hubiera mirado alrededor, se hubiera decatado de que todo el público a su alrededor estaba en el mismo estado al final de la canción de la musa de las cuerdas. Pero ella no miró a su alrededor. Solo veía a Victor. Y Victor solo la veía a ella.

Sentía empatía hacia él. No sabía porque sentía lo que sentía, pero sabía lo que sentía: lo mismo que ella en ese momento. Y también supo que él sentía la misma empatía por ella. Pues cuando alzó sus manos para frotar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares, él hizo lo mismo. Y ambos supieron también que lo que más deseaban en ese momento era el consuelo del otro.

Los aplausos tardaron en comenzar, porque el público necesitó un tiempo para recuperarse del shock emocional. Más todos aplaudieron. Todos, menos Miss Fortune y Victor.

Eran invisibles para el resto, y el resto era invisible para ellos, mientras se consolaban. Mientras sus labios apenas se separaban para tomar aire e intentar algo nuevo. Mientras sus brazos apretaban al otro con fuerza, con miedo a que este fuera a desvanecerse en el aire como sus recientes y reavivados recuerdos.

Pasaron tanto tiempo así que algunos comenzaron a notarles. Pasaron tanto tiempo así que el teatro había comenzado a vaciarse. Solo entonces la llama de su pasión menguó. Solo entonces separaron sus labios jadeantes, pero manteniendo sus frentes unidas.

- **Guau...**

-Ha sido... ha sido maravilloso. Yo...

Solo cuando al fin se miraron a los ojos, llegó la vergüenza. Más por parte de Victor, que de por ella. El trastabilló y casi se cae. Ella mantuvo la compostura, y le dio la espalda, para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

- **Lo... lo siento.**

 **-** ¿Porqué?-se giró, y se frotó los labios con el pulgar, sonriente.-¿No te ha gustado tanto como a mi?

Más no se acercó a él cuando fueron a recoger las bolsas que habían dejado en recepción, y salieron. No le gustaba lo que sentía. Aunque más que no gustarle, le daba miedo. ¿Qué clase de magia era aquella? Tenía que apagar aquellas emociones rápida y efectivamente. Y sabía como hacerlo, y a quien acudir.

-¿Sabes que? Llévame las bolsas y vuelve al hotel. Yo tengo que hacer antes de volver. Supongo que nos veremos por la mañana. Adiós.

- **Ahm... Vale. ¿Pero exactamente que vas a...?**

No le respondió, y la perdió rápidamente de vista entre la multitud. Y lo agradeció. Porque le preocupaba que en ese momento, cada vez que intentaba pensar en Meiga, solo le venía la capitana a la cabeza.

* * *

El bárbaro se puso en alerta. Nadie sabía que estaba en Piltover. Y menos podían saber que se encontraba en aquella habitación de aquel hotelucho en las Puertas del Sol. Así que cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, simplemente cogió su hacha, y tiró de quien estaba fuera hacia dentro, amenazándole con el arma.

-¡Vaya! Esto es lo que me gusta. Los hombres apasionados.-dijo Miss Fortune.

-¿Qué demonios haces, mujer? ¡Podría haberte matado!-la soltó, dejó el hacha, y cerró la puerta.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Tengo mis métodos. En mi trabajo se me da bien encontrar a la gente.

Observó la habitación. Desordenada, pero no sucia. Bien.

El rubio se fijó en su nuevo vestido, y en la botella de champán que dejaba sobre la mesa.

-Y en cuanto a que hago aquí.-se soltó el moño, y se alborotó el pelo.-Digamos que me apetecía divertirme.

-¿Para eso es la botella?

-No. Eso es solo por si necesitamos ponernos a tono primero.

-¿A tono para que?-le preguntó divertido, imaginando la respuesta.

Ella solo se desabrochó el corsé, y el vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, dejándola tan solo en una lencería muy sexy.

-¿No es obvio?-le guiñó un ojo la pelirroja.

El bárbaro no le dijo nada. Solo se acercó, y cogió la botella. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle donde tenía las copas, él arrancó el tapón de un mordisco, y dio un trago, con la espuma empapándole el brazo y el pecho.

-No hay razón para que no podamos hacer ambas cosas a la vez.-dijo ofreciéndole la botella.

Miss Fortune cogió el champán, y dio un trago, humedeciéndose el pecho, y el sujetador también. El bárbaro tiró de ella hacia si agarrándole el trasero. Ella lamió el pecho del rubio donde aún estaba mojado de champán, y esto le motivó a él a cogerla por las nalgas y los muslos, y cargar con ella. Y mientras Miss Fortune le abrazaba sin soltar la botella, era ahora el bárbaro el que bebía de sus pechos mientras la cargaba hacia la cama.


	17. Señores de Piltover: Reunión de negocios

El Guantelete de Oro era probablemente el casino más popular del Entresol. Sus puertas se abarrotaban todas las noches, festivo o laboral, tan solo para empezar a despejarse una vez las carteras han comenzado a vaciarse. Por fortuna, para dos bellezas como Sarah Fortune y Katarina DuCoteau, no le es difícil que se les abra paso sin pedirlo.

Lo único que las ponía nerviosas era su acompañante.

-¡Por el maldito Kled! Estate quieto con la rodilla, o te juro que me aseguro de que no la muevas más.-le dijo la noxiana, acariciando una de sus dagas con la mano.

- **Lo siento. Es que...**

 **-** Y deja de disculparte todo el rato.-le dijo Miss Fortune.-Empieza a ser enervante.

- **Lo... lo entiendo.**

El Aullido Creciente por fin hizo su parada en el Pontevals. Desde allí, solo tenían que caminar hasta la estación del teleférico. Una línea que cruza directamente hasta la entrada del Guantelete. Así que por supuesto, había cola. Y cuanto más avanzaba, más nervioso se notaba a Victor.

-Por la Dama Barbuda, esto no va a funcionar.

- **¿El que?**

 **-** Apenas eres capaz de estarte quieto, así que dudo que seas capaz de hablar con ellos sin que se te note.

-Este era tu plan.-le dijo Katarina.

-Sí, pero antes parecía que podía hacerlo bien. Aunque claro, la amenaza de muerte de ser agujereado por unos mafiosos no es apropiada para un novato.

- **No es eso.**

Ambas le miraron extrañadas.

-¿Entonces qué es?-le preguntó Katarina.

- **Tengo miedo de meter la pata.**

 **-** ¿Por lo que pasará después?-le preguntó Miss Fortune.

- **No. Por meterla. Dudo que personas como vosotras vayan a entenderlo.**

 **-** ¿Porqué lo dices?-le preguntó Katarina con mala cara.

- **A que vosotras confiáis en vosotras mismas.**

Katarina y Miss Fortune se miraron, para luego darle la espalda a Victor.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-le preguntó Katarina.

Miss Fortune lo meditó durante unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

-En realidad, esto tiene una solución bastante simple.

* * *

El portero estaba nervioso. Como lo estaba cada vez que su jefe invitaba a colegas de su otra profesión. Él mismo no participaba en esos negocios, pero sabía a que se dedicaba. Solo rezaba porque las autoridades no se enteraran mientras trabajase allí, y que no hubiera broncas que acabaran en armas blancas, o incluso pistolas.

Que son cosas caras que el jamás había visto. Pero desde luego sabía que eran peligrosas.

Se abstuvo de sus pensamientos cuando vio pasar al siguiente cliente. Era un tipo grande, que parecía ser capaz de tumbarle con el reverso de la mano. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención no fue eso. Fueron las dos bellezas que le acompañaban cogidas de sus brazos.

No tenía claro si eran rameras de alquiler, o si trabajaban para él, y consideraba que el que fuesen capaces de darle placer un ultra. Lo único que hizo fue lamentarse de que algunos tuvieron tanto, y otros tan poco.

Por un momento, cuando se detuvieron de repente y le miraron, temió que fueran capaces de leerle el pensamiento o algo. Cuando el gigante se metió la mano en la chaqueta, tragó saliva. Cuando vio que le extendía, suspiró de alivio. Y luego abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver de que se trataba.

-El amo Reanimiert desea que le informe a su jefe de su llegada.-dijo la pelirroja del vestido morado.

-En-enseguida. Pueden aguardar disfrutando de las diversiones del casino mientras se espera la llegada del resto. Ya-ya se le reclamará.-dijo bajando la vista, sin atreverse siquiera a volver a mirarle a los pechos.

-El amo Reanimiert agradece su hospitalidad.-inclinó la cabeza.

Cuando al fin pasaron al interior, Victor soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

-Relájate. Casi puedo sentir tu sudor a través del traje.-le dijo Miss Fortune.

- **No puedo evitarlo, capitana. Esto es...**

-Te dije que no me llamaras así aquí.

-¿Realmente crees que fingir que tiene la voz cascada va a funcionar?-preguntó Katarina.

-Es eso, o dejarlo en sus manos.

Katarina y Victor se miraron.

-... Sí. Buena idea.

-Bueno. Nunca había estado en uno tan bonito. ¿Qué queréis hacer primero?

- **¿Podemos sentarnos en una mesa y probar algo de beber, por favor?**

 **-** Oye, ya que estamos aquí, podemos...

Miss Fortune se calló al ver su oscurecido rostro de cerca. Parecía que fuera a darle un ataque de ansiedad.

-... Vale. Busquemos un reservado, y podremos planear más tranquilamente.

Una cortina abierta mostraba un sofá semicircular alrededor de una mesa redonda. El camarero que esperaba sujetando la cortina la corrió después de que entraran, y tomara su orden.

-No deberías haberlo traído.-dijo Katarina.

- **No deberíais haberme traído.-** dijo Victor.

-Probablemente.-fue la única respuesta que dio Miss Fortune.-Pero tal como tengo planeada la segunda fase, le necesito, y no me apetece cambiar mis planes ahora.

- **¿Qué te puedo ser de utilidad? Quizás si planeas que te peguen un tiro.**

-Oh, pero se me ocurren otros usos para esas manos tuyas.-dijo colocandose la mano de Victor sobre su propio muslo.

- **... Esto lo haces porque te parece gracioso, ¿verdad?**

 **-** Ya me vas pillando.-le apartó la mano.-Pero con tipos como tú, en realidad depende del día.

-¿Estamos a lo que estamos?-preguntó Katarina sin dejar de observar por una rendija de la cortina, por si alguien se acercaba.

-Claro. La cuestión es simple. Con lo organizados que suelen ser los piltoverianos, seguramente pidan el turno de palabra, o lo soliciten. Cuando requiera que hables, te pellizcaré el hombro, y tú levantarás la mano. Y cuando eso ocurra, o te pidan hablar, me indicarás que me acerque, me susurrarás cualquier tontería al oído, y yo responderé por ti. ¿Queda claro?

- **Es... bastante simple y efectivo, la verdad.-** dijo visiblemente más relajado.- **¿Pero y si no dejan pasar a guardaespaldas?**

 **-** En ese caso, haremos lo mismo, y yo me pondré insistente.

-Se acerca alguien. No es el camarero.-dijo Katarina, echándose atrás en el asiento.

-Seguidme la corriente.-dijo Miss Fortune simplemente.

* * *

Ya estaban todos aquí. Solo faltaba llamar al resto. Él fue a buscar al "recién llegado". Esa herramienta tan importante para el contrabando desde Bilgewater, pero de la que no se sabía absolutamente nada. En un mundo en el que la información es poder, ser desconocido te da las mejores cartas.

Pero después de esta noche, ya no sería así.

Apartó la cortina ligeramente para ver dentro. El llamado Victor Reanimiert, disfrutaba de la compañía de sus empleadas, amantes, o lo que fuesen. Permanecían abrazadas a él, mientras este envolvía sus cinturas con los brazos. La morena mantenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, y la pelirroja se reía mientras se miraban a los ojos. Cuando escucharon la cortina correrse, miraron al que les había interrumpido.

-El señor Weichstark me ha mandado a buscarle. La reunión va a comenzar.

Reanimert le susurró algo a la pelirroja. No pudo entenderlo, pero sí pudo notar que su voz era muy rasposa.

-El amo Reanimert dice que ira enseguida.

* * *

En aquel lujoso pero oscuro salón, Victor se mantenía sentado en una butaca. Katarina y Miss Fortune se mantenían de pie tras él. Como todos los demás acompañantes y guardaespaldas de los demás señores de Piltover y Zaun en aquella habitación. Solo hablando entre ellos aquellos que se tenían confianza. Y observando los más inteligentes con sospecha, los menos con desdén, a aquellos que no les resultaban familiares.

-Saiko Takeda. Je. No esperaba ver tanto barón químico por aquí.-comentó Miss Fortune.-Esperaba que fuesen más discretos.

- **¿Porqué tantos miran hacía aquí?-** preguntó Victor, obviamente nervioso desde su propia perspectiva.

-Porque te tienen envidia.-le respondió la pelirroja apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros y hablándole al oído.

- **... ¿Envidia de que?**

Tanto ella como Katarina tuvieron que aguantar la risa. Miss Fortune estaba casi segura de que esa había sido a propósito. Aunque otras, no estaba tan segura. Pero mejor así.

-No. Es simplemente porque eres el único al que nadie conoce.-le explicó Katarina.-No quiero tener que esperar mucho más.

-Tranquila. Probablemente nos estén haciendo esperar a propósito.-le dijo Miss Fortune.

Dicha espera no duró mucho. El eco de los pasos comenzó a resonar en el pasillo escalonado a la espalda de los hombres de Weichstark. Entonces ahí llegaba él.

Cuando vieron su figura cruzar el marco de la puerta, a los que no le conocían estuvieron a punto de salirseles los ojos de las órbitas, y casi se levantan de la impresión. Miss Fortune tuvo que mirar a otro lado, y cubrirse la boca.

No podía empezar a reírse en su cara de esa forma.

¿Iba en serio? ¿El temible Weichstark, señor del crimen, era aquel yordle blandito y azulado? Por la dama barbuda. Aquel esmoquin blanco le hacia parecer incluso aún más ridículo. Más ridículo, o más mono. Al ver como movía esas orejas puntiagudas le daban ganas de abrazarlo como a un peluche.

Pero se recompuso. La expresión de Victor era indescriptible. Básicamente, porque no podía verle la cara. La de Katarina, parecía más propia de alguien que hubiera visto una peculiaridad diaria. Solo ladeó la cabeza, y alzó los hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Disculpen la tardanza, caballeros.-se dirigió a sus invitados, con Stahl a su lado.

Paseó la mirada entre ellos, buscando a los que no reconocía. Y en particular, aquel al que más le había llamado la atención últimamente. Solo pudo reconocerlo por la descripción que Stahl le había dado de sus subordinadas. La morena, y la pelirroja.

Pudo notarlo en su mirada. La pelirroja sonreía mientras le miraba, y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella, echó la vista a un lado, y se tapó la cara. Pobrecilla. Se sentía atraída por él, y a la vez intimidada.

* * *

-¿Me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí si se supone que no podemos entrar?-le preguntó Vi a Caitlyn.

-Porque si algo sale mal, vamos a tener que entrar de todas formas.-le contestó la sheriff sin apartar el ojo de la mira telescópica.

Solo lo hizo cuando notó el repentino silencio de su compañera, que la observaba sorprendida.

-... ¿Qué?

-¿Entrar en un sitio donde no tenemos autoridad y con violencia? Vaya, pastelillo.-se acercó, y le acarició la barbilla con el índice de su puño metálico.-Casi no te reconozco.

Caitlyn no alteró la indiferencia en su rostro. Solo se apartó de Vi, y volvió a apoyarse sobre la barandilla de piedra de aquel mirador, para apuntar.

-Tsk.

Después de farfullar algo, Vi solo ladeó la cabeza, y le echó un ojo al trasero de falda corta de Caitlyn.

* * *

No era lo que esperaban. Creían que se trataría de una gran reunión, sentados todos alrededor de una gran mesa. Pero solo fue así con aquellos a los que Weichstark ya conocía. En el fondo tenía sentido, pues no podía confiar los tratos de otros en desconocidos. Y por el otro lado, les venía hasta bien, pues evitaban meterse en problemas con otros criminales.

El único inconveniente real era la falta de testigos. Su palabra no bastaría para poner a los guardianes correctamente tras su rastro. Aunque una reunión llena de presuntos gansters, es demasiada presunción de inocencia, no ayudaba con los nervios de Victor.

-Tranquilo. Mientras te quedes callado, no podrás hacer nada mal.-le dijo Miss Fortune.-Solo déjanoslo a nosotras.

-Así que, señor Reanimiert. Según tengo entendido, se encuentra usted algo molesto por mis pasados negocios en Bilgewater.-preguntó Weichstark, utilizando una escalerilla para alcanzar el sillón de su despacho.

Notó sonreír de nuevo a la pelirroja. Esta inclinó la cabeza para escuchar lo que le susurraba su jefe.

-El amo Reanimiert comprende su actuación. Es difícil hacer negocios con gente de Bilgewater, puesto sea para contactar con ellos, o por miedo que el deshonor incite a la traición.

-Me alegro de que sea usted lo suficientemente comprensivo para hacerme una oferta. Por... arriesgado que pudiera resultarle encontrarse aquí.

-Oh. El amo Reanimiert no se arriesga en nada.-contestó Miss Fortune sin esperar a que Victor le indicara nada.

-Bien, pues. ¿Cuál es su oferta?

Victor volvió a susurrarle al oído.

-Si en algún lugar se aprecia el valor de las buenas rutas marítimas más que en Piltover, es en Bilgewater. Todo buen contrabandista sabe por donde moverse sinque pueda encontrarlo nadie, ni nadie pueda pensar en buscarle. Lo más difícil normalmente, es encontrar un puerto seguro donde nadie haga preguntas.

Weichstark reclinó su asiento.

-Así que tiene las naves, las rutas, y la mercancía. Lo único que le falta, es un punto de entrada a la ciudad más segura, pero a la vez más rica, de Valoran.

-Exactamente.-volvió a responder por él Miss Fortune.

Una risa que en otros provocaría inquietud, en Weichstark se vería adorable.

-Y dígame. ¿Tienes usted idea de quien ha podido hacer notar lo que ocurría con mis barcos a los cazarrecompensas de la mal llamada autoridad de Bilgewater?

Victor se quitó las gafas para frotarse el puente de la nariz fingiendo molestia. Indicó con la mano a Miss Fortune que volviese a acercarse.

-La misma de siempre. La misma que ha conseguido que pierda ya tres naves él mismo. La zorra de Sarah Fortune.-contestó la pelirroja.-Nadie sabe de donde saca su información, pero parece enterarse de todo.

-¿Entonces seguirá suponiendo un problema?

-No por ahora. Desde lo que hizo con su operación, hace semanas que no se sabe nada de ella.

El único que permanecía con Weichstark en la habitación era Stahl. Su jefe le indicó que se acercase, y fue esta vez él quien susurró.

- _Don_ _Weichstark desea informarle de que si cumple con lo prometido, y es capaz de hacer llegar una nave hasta Piltover sin ser detectada y con una mercancía que pueda interesarle, él puede disponerle del muelle adecuado para la descarga. Entonces habrá un trato, y con suerte, una mutua y prospera empresa._

Victor volvió a fingir que le susurraba algo a la pelirroja.

-Tiene usted un trato.

- _Perfecto. Entonces usted dispondrá de 2 semanas. 1 día para enviar el mensaje a su tripulación en Bilgewater, y 13 para el viaje._

 _-_ Que sean 7 días.-volvió a responder ella misma.-Con las rutas que disponemos, claro.

Weichstark parecía divertido por su proposición.

-Me parece excelente.-respondió el yordle.-Deme una dirección de contacto, y a la mañana del sexto día les informaré de la localización del muelle, para que puedan transmitírsela a su barco. Mientras tanto, pueden disfrutar de los entretenimientos de mi humilde establecimiento.

-El amo Reanimiert desea agradecerle su hospitalidad. Y también desea informarle de que el punto de entrega del mensaje será el mismo que el acordado la anterior ocasión. Por motivos de seguridad, obviamente.

-Obviamente.-le respondió el yordle a la cazarrecompensas.

Miss Fortune no podía ocultar la sonrisa que le provocaba su apariencia. Sonrisa que el yordle malinterpretaba.

-Hasta que usted y sus encantadoras damas volvamos a vernos, señor Reanimiert.-les despidió con una reverencia, poniéndose de pie en su silla.

-Hasta entonces, señor Weichstark.

Victor le devolvió al reverencia muy rígido, antes de que Katarina y Miss Fortune le cogieran de los brazos, y le guiaran hacia la salida, por miedo a que algo pudiera salir mal en el último momento.

-¿Has notado como me miraba su intérprete, Stahl?

- _Sí, Don._

 _-_ Entonces quizás este trato pueda salirme de una forma mucho más beneficiosa de lo esperado.


	18. Señores de Piltover: Rompiendo tensiones

-Ya han salido.-dijo Caitlyn apartando el ojo de la mira, y desmontando el trípode de su rifle.

-Han tardado poco. ¿Crees que les habrá ido bien?-preguntó Vi.

-Si les hubiera ido mal, no habrían salido. Vamos.-echó el rifle al hombro.

* * *

-¿Eso es todo lo que acordasteis?

-Sí.-le respondió Miss Fortune a Caitlyn.-¿O se me olvida algún detalle, chicos?

Ya se encontraban de vuelta en Piltover, hablando no lejos de la parada del Aullido Creciente, pero en un lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para evitar miradas indiscretas.

-Parece demasiado fácil. Ya teníamos problemas incluso para asegurar que teníamos el nombre correcto, ¿y ahora de repente vamos a tener el lugar y la hora donde encontrarlo en una de sus actividades ilícitas?-se preguntó Caitlyn.-¿Estás segura de que no os ha descubierto?

-Estabamos en privado. Si así fuera, no sé porque tomarse la molestia de dejarnos salir, en vez de matarnos allí mismo.-dijo Miss Fortune.

-¿Quizás para hacer una demostración pública de su autoridad cuando llegue el momento?-intervino Katarina.

Vi dirigió su mirada hacia Victor, que permanecía fuera de la conversación, mirando en dirección a la salida del callejón al que habían entrado.

-¿Tú que piensas, grandullón?

-Oh, él no está aquí para pensar. Lo tenemos porque luce bien, y aparta la atención de nosotras.-interrumpió Miss Fortune.

Victor sabía que bromeaba. Pero también que perfectamente podría estar hablando en serio.

-Aunque sea una trampa, no es una oportunidad que simplemente podamos desperdiciar.-finalizó Caitlyn.-Volved a vuestro hotel, o lo que quiera que queráis hacer ahora, pero manteneos alejados por completo de Weichstark hasta que os contacte. ¿Entendido?

-¿Eso es una sugerencia, o una orden?-le preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Tómatelo de la forma que te motive a seguirla más estrictamente.

-Una sugerencia, entonces.

* * *

-Ha salido mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba.-dijo Miss Fotune quitándose los tacones, y tirándolos por el suelo, al llegar a la suite.-Lo que significa que es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- **¿No es un poco negativo pensar así?**

-Es realista.-respondió Katarina por ella.-Nadie es tan tonto como para hacer un trato así sin vigilar a su "compañero".

-¿Crees que nos hayan visto hablar con la sheriff?-le preguntó Miss Fortune examinando el bar de la habitación.

-No. Si así fuera, ya nos lo habrían hecho saber.-se quedó observando por la ventana.-Pero me temo que ya saben donde nos hospedamos. Sé que alguien me siguió hasta aquí antes. Y estoy convencida de que volverá a vigilarnos esta noche.

-¿Se te ocurre que podemos hacer?-dijo ofreciéndole un chupito de la crema de orujo que había cogido.

-Vosotros nada. Yo voy a quitarme este estúpido vestido, a patrullar un rato por los tejados.

-¡Qué te diviertas!-le respondió bebiéndose ella el chupito mientras la veía dirigirse a la habitación a cambiarse.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Victor. Se había quitado la chaqueta, los guantes, la bufanda, el chaleco, el sombrero y las gafas, y los había dejado muy bien ordenados y doblados sobre una silla. Así pudo ver como incluso aquella camisa echa a medida le quedaba apretada, y marcaba su cuerpo. Decidió que aquella noche le apetecía divertirse.

-Aún es muy temprano para irse a dormir.-dijo meneando la botella.-¿Te apetece charlar un rato?

- **Claro. ¿Pero tengo que beber?**

 **-** ¿Eres abstemio?

- **Oh, no tengo ningún problema con el alcohol. Apenas me afecta. Es solo que jamás he encontrado bebidas alcohólicas cuyo sabor me guste.**

 **-** ¿Has probado ya esta?

- **No que recuerde.**

 **-** ¿Entonces a que esperas?

Victor le hizo caso. Apiñó un poco de leña y encendió la chimenea como ella le indicó, mientras Miss Fortune sacaba unos vasos propiamente dichos para beber más cómodamente. Cuando se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, le ofreció una copa, y observó mientras la saboreaba.

-¿Y bien?

- **Ahora al menos podré decir que hay una bebida alcohólica que me gusta.**

-Bien. Y por favor, deja de decir "bebida alcohólica". Empiezas a sonar como uno de esos culturetas pilties. Aunque si soy sincera, siempre lo has sonado.

- **Lo lamento.-** le dijo frotándose las manos.

Se sintió incómodo al notar como le miraba.

- **¿Pasa algo?**

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

- **¿Perdón?**

 **-** Algo te tiene preocupado. Y me parece que viene de largo. Dime, ¿qué te preocupa?

- **... ¿Realmente le...?**

 **-** Por última vez, deja el usted, o te corto la lengua. Y sí. Me interesa. Me interesa el bienestar de todos los míos. ¿Tan raro es eso? Así que empieza a hablar, o te obligo yo.

Victor agachó la mirada antes de hablar.

- **¿Porqué me tienes aquí? Y no me refiero a Piltover. Me refiero a porque me tienes trabajando para ti.**

 **-** Ya te lo he dicho. Eres un...

- **Sé que soy un buen médico. Pero en un trabajo como este, en algo tan peligroso, necesitas a alguien que pueda hacer daño aparte de curarlo.**

 **-** Cierto.-se puso a remover su bebida.-Pero una tiene que conformarse con lo que tiene.

- **Hablo en serio. Podrías disponer de mejores hombres que yo.**

 **-** ¿Mejores hombres que tú?-le interrumpió, son una sonrisa de curiosidad.-Dime. ¿Qué entiendes tú por alguien mejor que tú?

- **No soy tonto. No soy ciego. He visto como es la gente en Bilgewater. Si no puedes usar la fuerza para defenderte a ti o a otros, o para luchar, no sirves para nada.**

Miss Fortune soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Vamos. Si el hombre medio de Bilgewater es el ejemplo que te viene a la mente de "mejor hombre", harías bien en buscar otros modelos.

- **¿Cómo cuales?**

-Tú mismo.-le señaló con la botella, antes de volver a servir a ambos.-Sí, no te mentiré. Verte tan metido en ti mismo, tan falto de carácter, tan falto de voluntad, a veces me resulta enervante. ¿Pero teniendo en cuenta las veces que te he visto metido entre la pestilencia de las pústulas, y los gritos de los moribundos? ¿Ese valor para no dar por perdido a nadie, y no apartar la mirada de asco? ¿Atreverte a imponer tu voluntad a otros por lo que tú consideras justo y mejor? Créeme, muchacho. Ver eso me fascina. Harías bien en intentar aprovechas esa fuerza en más aspectos de tu vida. ¿Pero tal como eres ahora? Elegiría a uno que fuera tan solo la mitad que tú, antes que a 10 de ellos.

Victor se quedó un poco perplejo, pero satisfecho, por lo que le había dicho. Le había ayudado mucho a recuperar la confianza en si mismo.

- **Gracias, capitana.**

 **-** Devuélveme el favor haciéndome la pelota tú un rato.-le dijo mientras observaba el interior de la botella ya vacía, tal cual haría con un catalejo.

- **... ¿Y que hay de sus problemas, capitana?**

Dejó la botella sobre la mesa de golpe.

-Voy por otra.

Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, Victor la agarró del brazo. Le sorprendió. No le molestó que la agarrase. Simplemente... le sorprendió. No se lo esperaba de él.

- **Dices que te preocupas de todos los tuyos. ¿Tan raro es que los tuyos se preocupen por ti?**

 **-** ¿TÚ vas a intentar psicomanizarme, chico?

- **P** **sicoanalizar. Y ambos sabemos que solo soy un par de años más joven que tú.**

 **-** Cómo se diga. Es la experiencia vital lo que cuenta, chico. No la edad. Así que dime...-dejó el vaso en la mesa, y se cruzó de brazos.-¿Cuál crees que es mi problema?

- **Sé lo de tu historia con ese tal Gangplank.**

Volvió a ponerse de pie. Ahora SÍ que necesitaba otra botella.

-Menuda novedad. Todo el mundo la conoce.-dijo rebuscando tras las estanterías.

- **Sé también como intentaste destruir cualquier cosa relacionada con él para completar tu venganza. Bueno, no se sabe que fuiste tú, pero todo el mundo lo da por sentado. Pero no quería preguntarte por eso.**

 **-** Al grano, chico.-volvió a sentarse, con una botella de licor café en sus manos.

- **Tras lo de Harrowing, pasaste de destruir todo lo que Gangplank tenía, a construir tu propio imperio. ¿Porqué?**

Pasó del vaso, y dio un trago a morro de la botella.

- **¿Fue por culpa, o sentido de la responsabilidad por lo que le sucedía a Bilgewater?**

 **-** ¿Si ya lo sabes, porque no preguntaste directamente?

- **No quería sonar grosero.**

Miss Fortune sonrió. Volvió a dejar la botella sobre la mesa.

-Eres adorable.-le dijo antes de dejarle marcado el pintalabios en la mejilla.-Sí. Es eso. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- **¿Qué quieres hacer cuando lo logres?**

-¿Cuándo logre que?

- **La paz en Bilgewater, quiero decir. La estabilidad al menos. Un objetivo en el que cada día estás mas cerca. ¿Qué harás con tu vida entonces?**

Dio otro trago a la botella.

-La verdad es que nunca me lo he planteado. Suelo planear las cosas a corto y medio plazo. Pero, ¿qué quieres saber en realidad?

- **... ¿Eres feliz, capitana?**

Le sonrió. Pero no como otras veces. Era una de esas sonrisas que no podían contenerse porque salían de dentro. De un corazón ablandado.

-Sí.-respondió cortantemente.-He tenido mis problemas, mis desgracias. Pero sí. Estoy satisfecha con donde estoy. Con mi barco, mis leales, mi lugar en Bilgewater, y mis amigos. Aunque...

Volvió a dirigirle una mirada enternecida.

-... algunos son mejores que otros.

Dicho esto, se sentó sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a besarle. Después de los primeros instantes de sorpresa, le devolvió el beso. Tal como se besaron en el espectáculo de Sona. Pero después de un rato, Victor acabó apartándola por la fuerza de si.

- **¿Qué estás haciendo?**

 **-** Nada. Solo he decidido que esta noche, me apetece acostarme contigo.

- **¡¿Qué?!**

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me encuentras atractiva?-preguntó bromeando.

- **Es usted excepcionalmente atractiva, capitana. Y sé que no necesita que se lo digan. Pero ya le he dicho que...**

 **-** Tú corazón pertenece a otra. Lo sé. Pero tranquilo. Yo solo quiero tu cuerpo.-dijo apoyando las manos sobre sus pectorales.

- **Yo...**

 **-** No has empezado a salir con ella, ¿no? Ni siquiera te le has declarado. Así que no importa lo que sientas por ella. No es como si la estuvieses engañando. Así que si quieres, pasemoslo bien. Si no, bueno. Solo dime "no". Así de fácil.

Victor aflojó su agarre.

- **Yo...**

 **-** Vamos, dilo.-se acercó un poco más a él.-Solo di "no".

- **Capitana...**

 **-** Por favor. Por esta noche...-se acercó para susurrarle al oído.-... puedes llamarme Sarah.

Volvió a besarle. Con la misma pasión de antes. Victor volvió a dudar, pero incluso más brevemente que antes. Pronto sus fuertes brazos estaban rodeando a la pequeña y suave figura sobre él, mientras la reclinaba sobre el sofá, para quedar sobre ella.

* * *

No esperaba encontrarse con la misma situación en la que anteriormente vigiló aquella habitación. La anterior vez fue la morena, y esta vez la pelirroja. Solo que en esta ocasión, se olvidaron de correr la cortina.

Era entretenido de ver. Dos personas atractivas haciéndolo siempre lo era. Pero no era eso a lo que venía. Tenía que asegurarse de que nadie sospechoso fuera a reunirse con ellos allí. Y a menos que les fueran los tríos, no parecían esperar visita. Solo le faltaba por localizar a la morena. ¿Adonde habría ido? La vio entrar en la otra habitación, pero nunca llegó a salir.

Solo fue entonces cuando decidió cambiar de posición para poder observar la ventana de aquella. Saltó por encima de una chimenea humeante para llegar a la cornisa del edificio contiguo. Solo fue entonces cuando notó la ventana de aquella habitación abierta, con la cortina saliiéndose por el viento, y el interior a oscuras. ¿Acaso...?

Fue entonces cuando agradeció ser invisible. Menos agradeció que al pasar por encima de la chimenea, y perturbar el humo, hubiera revelado su posición.

Ahogó un grito cuando aquella daga le rozó el brazo, alertada por su mente desconfiada y paranoica. Menos agradeció que su invisibilidad no fuera tan resistente.

-Al fin.

Vio a la morena de vuelta con sus ropas habituales y una sonrisa burlona. Pero solo por un segundo. Desapareció en un destello. Un destello que ella misma había presenciado otras veces. Rápidamente se agachó, mientras las puntas de su pelo morado eran cortadas desde su espalda, antes de patear a su atacante con una de sus botas de tacón de aguja, afiladas como cuchillos.

Katarina recibió un corte en el estómago, y al encontrarse de espaldas al borde del edificio, habría caído al vacío de no agarrarse a la cornisa en el último segundo. Era rápida. Demasiado rápida.

La escuchó reír. Cuando se asomó sobre la cornisa, pudo apreciar su extraña vestimenta. Era todo negro y morado, apenas vestida, encontrándose más cubiertas sus extremidades por cintas y espinas que su propio torso, con otras cintas terminadas en la punta de una daga colgando de sus brazos. Su piel era de un tono azul pálido como el cielo, y sus ojos resplandecían con una misteriosa luz rosada, ocultando una mirada que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Era la que veía ella misma al mirarse cada mañana al espejo.

Evelynn se arrodilló para observarla de cerca. Katarina hasta ese momento no había efectuado ningún intento por tratar de izarse. Observó su gesto presumido con las garras, no segura si eran partes de los guantes, o de sus manos.

-¿Qué eres?-le preguntó la noxiana.-¿Quién te envía?

-Te veo muy atrevida para encontrarte al borde de la muerte.-dijo apretando la mano con la que se aferraba al borde, arañándola con sus garras hasta hacerla sangrar.

-Tomátelo como un último deseo.-sonrió, a pesar del dolor.

-Por favor. Ambas sabemos que si no tuvieras pensada una forma de escapar, no te encontrarías tan relajada. Así que deja de intentar tirarme de la lengua y...

Desapareció en un destello. Imaginándose más o menos lo que seguía, Evelynn suspiró aburrida, antes de desvanecerse, y que de nuevo una espada cortase el aire donde hace unos segundos se encontraba ella.

Katarina no se esperaba eso. Quizás sí que se volviese invisible, pero no que cambiase de posición tan rápido. Ahora se encontraba aislada y a oscuras contra una enemiga a la que no podía ver, pero tal vez sí oír.

Fue retrocediendo, pisando las tejas de aquel techo inclinado, acercándose al punto más alto del tejado. Por un momento pensó que sería mejor idea buscar una pared contra la que pegar la espalda. Pero tras lo de hace un momento, prefirió no sentirse arrinconada.

Su pulso permanecía firme. Sujetaba sus espadas en guardia, girando lentamente sobre si misma. Incluso así, no podía evitar aplastar algunas tejas ella misma. Era imposible que se le acercase sin sentir su presencia.

Sintió laparte baja de su espalda arder, obligándose a pegar la rodilla al suelo, no sin antes motivándose a dar otro tajo en la dirección hacia la que sintió moverse a su atacante. Sin resultado.

No era solo un corte. Eran cinco. Lo sabía porque sentía cada una de las heridas quemándola, como si estuvieran empapadas en ácido. No la oyó acercarse. Ni siquiera sintió su presencia hasta medio segundo antes. Era muy poco espacio para reaccionar. ¿Cómo era tan rápida?

Sintió una risa gutural hacer eco a su alrededor. Era como ella. Quería disfrutar de la muerte. Bien. Podía sacar provecho de ello. También sentía la sangre mojándole la parte trasera del pantalón. ¿Tan profundos eran los cortes? ¿Tanto sangraba? No importaba. Tenía que volver a ponerse de pie. Dos podían jugar a ese juego. Aunque solo una de ellas iría dejando un rastro. Sonrió. También podría usar eso a su favor.

Katarina desapareció en otro destello cuando Evelynn volvía a prepararse para atacar. Esta notó otro destello en el tejado adyacente, y la vio correr en la dirección contraria, aún saltando entre tejados. ¿Realmente creía que podía esconderse de ella? Era la reina de las sombras.

No era muy difícil seguirla. Si la perdía de vista, solo tenía seguir la sangre del suelo. Aunque le sorprendió que intentase huir para salvar el tipo. No le parecía de esa clase de persona, por como luchaba.

* * *

Incluso en plena madrugada, las luces y las risas inundaban la ciudad. Su esencia como centro cultural de Valoran, y ciudad que nunca duerme, podía apreciarse incluso a través de la ventana a pesar de una noche tan relativamente tranquila. Pero no por ello menos productiva o... divertida.

-Me gustaría venir a vivir aquí algún día, ¿sabes?-dijo Miss Fortune apartándose el pelo de la cara.-En el lejano día en que sea demasiado vieja para mi trabajo, o más probablemente, me aburra, cogeré lo que quede de mi recién adquirida e inmensa fortuna, y me vendré a vivir aquí. Llenaré mi casa de lujos, y calentaré mi cama con la compañía mas apetecible.

- **Lo dices bajo la suposición de que seguirás conservando tu belleza a pesar de la edad.**

Miss Fortune permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama, observando la belleza de la ciudad nocturna con melancolía. Victor permanecía tumbado en la cama con los brazos tras la cabeza, admirando la belleza de Miss Fortune.

-Mi belleza puede decaer, pero nunca marchitarse del todo. ¿O acaso piensas lo contrario?

- **... Nah. No creo que siendo tan tozuda, permitas que algo así pase.**

Centró su mirada en él, observándole con una sonrisa.

-Adulador.

Cuando su amante temporal extendió su largo el brazo para acariciarle el rostro, ella le agarró de la muñeca para detenerlo.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

- **No... no sé. Creí que...**

-Ya te lo he dicho. Esto es solo sexo. No soy tu novia para hacernos mimos y carantoñas. Para eso tienes a tu chica en Bilgewater, así que cuídala bien.

Volvió a centrar su mirada en el paisaje. Victor se cruzó de brazos, y se quedó pensando.

- **No creo que esto sea lo mío.**

-¿No crees que el sexo sea lo tuyo?

- **No creo que sea lo mío acostarme con alguien solo por... eso, sexo. No siendo una experiencia tan íntima. ¿Tú como lo haces?**

-Fácil. Aprendiendo a gastar mi empatia solo con aquellos que lo merecen.

- **Tú también me caes bien.**

Miss Fortune se tapó la boca para no reír, y negó con la cabeza. Después de unos momentos, volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Sabes que? Tú sí que te la mereces.

Dicho aquello, volvió a deslizarse bajo las sábanas, y se aferró a Victor, abrazándolo, y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

- **¿Qué haces?**

 **-** Considera esto mi forma de devolverte el favor cumpliendo tus deseos, tal como has cumplido tú los míos. Mientras te limites a abrazarme, y no intentes manosearme por debajo de la sábana, estaremos bien.

- **... ¿Puedo acariciarte el pelo y besarte la frente de vez en cuando?**

 **-** Mientras no me lo engrases, adelante.

Y eso es lo que hizo. Para alguien tan grande y con tantas cicatrices, su tacto era bastante gentil. Se acomodó en él, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir.

-Eres bastante suave, ¿sabes?

- **Gracias por el cumplido.-** le respondió, volviendo a utilizar el brazo libre de apoyo para la cabeza.

* * *

 **Nuevamente, esto ya lo he dicho, pero si creéis que le estoy dando demasiada atención a Victor, solo decidmelo, y reduciré sus apariciones al mínimo necesario. Es solo que necesito hacerlo para esta parte en concreto de la historia. El fic va a seguir siendo de Miss Fortune, y en distintas etapas y arcos, voy a introducir otros OC's y darles más protagonismo momentaneamente para darle a la historia, por decirlo de alguna forma, un buen grupo de personajes secundarios.**


	19. Señores de Piltover: Hacedora de viudas

El masivo cuerpo de un vastayah acuático atravesó una pared de madera cayendo al vacío. Atravesando varios puentes colgantes y enredándose entre cuerdas de colgar la ropa, antes de al fin aterrizar en roca sólida, a la salida de una calle, con los transeúntes apenas dedicando una mirada al suceso, como si fuera una ocurrencia habitual.

Malie comenzó a incorporarse adolorido. Incluso desde allí abajo, podía escuchar los gritos de su novia en su casa.

-¡Largo! ¡He dicho que te largues!

Lilith fue lo suficientemente amable con la chica que encontró desnuda en la cama para dejarla salir. De todas formas, por lo que ella sabía, a ella también la había engañado.

Se asomó por el agujero, y buscó a su "novio" con la mirada. Aún respiraba. Bien. Podría seguir golpeándolo.

-Mierda.

Malie apenas pudo rodar a un lado antes de que Lilith aterrizara donde se encontraba. Agrietó la roca en el impacto, pero ella no pareció inmutarse por el golpe. Solo separó la rodilla del suelo, y se limpió la gravilla de la chaqueta. El vastayah se puso de pie, antes de que su pareja le agarrara del cuello con una mano mientras retraía el puño.

* * *

Aquella niña pelirroja llevaba días escondida entre los restos carbonizados de la herrería de su madre. Solo salía a por comida, y se escondía cada vez que oía a alguien entrando buscándola. No porque les tuviese miedo. Si no porque prefería estar sola. Le llevó casi dos días limpiar su casa y coger todo lo que necesitaba. Le llevó casi una semana arreglar las pistolas de su madre, con las que...

Más de una vez tuvo que parar para contener las lágrimas. Más nunca cedió en la determinación de su tarea. Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer. Buscar al pirata que había matado a sus padres, y matarlo ella misma con aquellas pistolas. Con apenas 10 años se atrevía a aventurarse sola en las calles de la peligrosa Bilgewater. Siempre había vivido protegida por el prestigio de su madre, y la sobreprotección de su padre. Pero incluso así, ella no era indiferente a las dificultades de los que no tenían tanta suerte como ella. Pero tal como había comprobado hace poco, una cosa era saberlo, y otra experimentarlo.

El camino a la salida del pueblo no fue ningún problema. Solo tuvo que asegurarse de hacerlo antes de que amaneciese, y de que uno de sus bienintencionados vecinos intentase detenerla. Al kilómetro ya lamentaba tener que cargar tantas cosas, pero las verticales calles de Bilgewater se dejaban ver por fin. Desde el mirador en la ciudad alta, pudo echarle un buen vistazo al paisaje bajo ella.

Le quitó el aliento por varios motivos. El primero, fue la altura. Debido al peso de las bolsas en su espalda, se echó instintivamente hacía atrás al mirar justo bajo la pasarela, por miedo a caerse. No le daba miedo el golpe. Le daba miedo empezar a caer y no acabar jamás. Tan profundo le parecía. Lo único que quedaba por encima de ella era el sagrado templo de la Dama Barbuda, pudiendo discernir a las sacerdotisas escalando la cuesta a pesar de lo temprano que era, y los mástiles que designaban las casas de los ricos como antiguos barcos. Incluso ellos tenían que vivir con lo que arrastraba la mar.

Lo segundo que le impresionó fue el olor. Incluso a esa altura el hedor que emanaba de la ciudad de las ratas le resultaba insoportable. Y tenía que bajar allí mismo para encontrar al pirata. Y la vista seguía sin resultarle apetecible. No tanto por la altura, si no por las casas. Parecían estar podridas. El moho de las paredes rocosas en las que se asentaban parecía crecer sobre sus paredes, y aquellas que prácticamente flotaban directamente sobre el agua, parecían capaces de romperse a cada movimiento del mar. Era patético. No podía evitar sentir lástima por los que vivían allí.

Lo último que le quitó el aliento fue el paisaje. No el que había bajo ella, si no al frente. A pesar de la gran altura a la que se encontraba, no veía rastro de costa alguna en el horizonte de las tranquilas aguas. ¿Cuan lejos se hallaba Bilgewater del continente? ¿Cuan inmenso podía a llegar a ser el mar? Acercándose desde todas direcciones podía ver naves, tanto piratas como pesqueras, acercándose al puerto cruzando los estrechos pasos entre las rocas, o bajo los puentes de piedra natural.

Incluso con la fealdad de la ciudad de las ratas bajo ella, el mar no podía si no encandilarla. Aquel remanso de calma alejado de toda preocupación. De todas sus penas. Donde esperaba encontrar a aquel que...

Comenzó a llorar. Se secó las lágrimas, e intentó ser fuerte. En esa zona de la ciudad, a esa hora solo se levantaban los sirvientes, y no quería que nadie le molestase con preguntas estúpidas, como que qué hacía ella allí sola. Así que se encaminó hacia una de las múltiples pasarelas que se encaminaban por la ladera rocosa de los empinados acantilados de la isla con su pesada carga. Por fortuna el camino hacia abajo sería más fácil que subir la montaña.

Cuanto más bajaba, más le costaba soportar el olor. Pero sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir allí en lo que le costara cazar a Gangplank. Cuanto más bajaba, más amanecía. Y cuando más amanecía, más se daba cuenta de que la gente que veía por entre las calles, probablemente no se había ido a dormir la noche anterior. Hombres cuya dentadura se caía a pedazos. Mujeres vestidas inapropiadamente altamente acaloradas tras, por lo que les oía decir, una larga noche de trabajo.

No tardó en comenzar a sentirse incómoda, cuando la mayoría de la gente con la que se cruzaba se veía más despejada, y comenzaba a prestarle más atención. Nunca había estado allí abajo. Al menos, no sola. Pero sabía como era ese sitio. Como los otros niños contaban historias sobre lo peligroso que era. Pero por fortuna para ella, sabía a donde ir. Lo bueno de que muchos de aquellos barcos transformados en casas conservasen sus mástiles, es que cuando quieres encontrar un sitio en concreto, solo tienes que recordar su bandera.

Y todo el mundo conocía la bandera de los cazarrecompensas.

El camino a la entrada comenzaba a notarse manchado de lo que ella asumía era sangre, como si hubieran arrastrado algo grande por encima de ella repetidas veces. Pero no se dejó intimidar. Al menos, no se mostraba dispuesta a demostrar que así se sentía. Aspiró hondo para relajarse, y se decidió a entrar con paso firme.

Viendo a aquella niña dirigirse al mostrador tan cómicamente seria, y con aquella mochila exageradamente llena, los que la vieron pasar dudaban entre la risa, o enternecerse. El hombre al cargo del mostrador estaba demasiado distraído como para notarla. O más bien, demasiado aburrido. No fue hasta que la sintió dejar su pesada carga en el suelo que alzó la vista... y luego volvió a bajarla.

-Hola.-le saludó la pecosa niña con los brazos en jarra, alzando la barbilla.

-... Hola. ¿Te has perdido, niña?

-No. He venido a buscar trabajo.

El hombre en el mostrador alzó la cabeza, y pasó la vista entre los cazarrecompensas y el personal que andaba por allí. Todos se encogieron de hombros sin saber que decirle. El hombre volvió a mirar a la niña, no pudiendo encontrar la situación divertida.

-¿De veras? ¿Y porque quieres hacerte cazarrecompensas tan joven, pequeña?

-Porque quiero asesinar al hombre que mato a mis padres y quemó nuestra casa hace una semana.

Ya no le veía la gracia. Notó los vendajes manchados de sangre seca bajo su camisa. Pero lo que le sorprendió más fuertemente fue como no se derrumbó al decirlo. Por lo rojo de sus ojos, tenía claro que le fue un gran esfuerzo evitarlo.

-... Vaya. Niña, no...

-¿Cómo era ese hombre?

El hombre y la niña prestaron atención al sujeto de barba negra y sombrero de capitán parado tras la niña. Incluso después de que este se arrodillase para verla a los ojos, su tamaño la intimidaba un poco. Para un habitante medio de la ciudad de las ratas, aquel sujeto olía bastante bien, y sus dientes eran menos amarillos de lo habitual, con una dentadura en mejor estado. Aún así, vestía tan desgarbadamente como cualquiera de allí.

Había algo en él que le daba buenas vibraciones. Que le transmitía confianza. Así que cuando volvió a preguntarle, no tardó en girar la cabeza hacía los carteles de se busca tras el mostrador buscando un dibujo con el que compararle.

No esperaba encontrar al hombre que había matado a sus padres entre ellos.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer nada, la niña saltó por encima del mostrador y fue a arrancar uno de los carteles de la pared.

-¡Eih, no puedes...!

El capitán barbudo agarró por el hombro al hombre del mostrador sin quitar los ojos de la niña. Que miraba el dibujo de aquel hombre de la pañoleta roja cubriéndole la cara con creciente angustia. Antes de que fuera demasiado para ella, le arrancó el papel de las manos, y se quedó observándolo él mismo.

-Gangplank.

Echó otro vistazo a la niña. Hacía lo mejor por mantener la compostura a pesar de sus evidentes lágrimas.

-Qué casualidad. El tipo que andaba buscando.

Volvió a arrodillarse, y colocó sus grandes manos sobre los estrechos hombros de la niña.

-¿Tienes una familia con la que ir, pequeña? ¿O alguien que pueda cuidar de ti?

-Aunque lo tuviera, habría venido aquí de todas formas.-le respondió sin apenas dudar.

El hombre solo sonrió antes de erguirse.

-Bien. Esto solo facilita los trámites. ¡Juan!

-¿Señor?-se escuchó responder fuera de la sala.

-Acompaña a esta joven señorita a la nave, y hazle un pequeño recorrido por ella. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nuestra nueva tripulante se sienta cómoda mientras nos ayuda a cazar a Gangplank.

Sarah no sabía si aquel hombre hablaba en serio, o le estaba tomando el pelo. Ya lo descubriría. Pero cuando vio entrar a aquel chico, apenas un par de años mayor que ella, con un pelo tan oscuro como la barba de su padre, no pudo evitar despertarse.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, aún seguía abrazada a Victor. Era cómodo, pero con los recuerdos que le despertaba aquel sueño, prefería evitar el contacto con hombres lo máximo posible. Le apartó el brazo, fue a por su bata, y vació lo que quedaba de la botella que había traído a la habitación en un vaso, volviendo a observar el paisaje, pero con un humor mucho peor del habitual. Juan siempre conseguía que le pasase eso. ¿Porqué ese sueño después de tanto tiempo?

- **¿Estás bien?**

Ni siquiera se giró al ver a Victor despierto.

- **Pareces enfadada.**

 **-** Victor, no te creas que porque nos hemos acostado, ahora voy a contarte todos mis problemas cada vez que me sienta mal. No te metas en mi asuntos.

- **... Vale. Tienes razón. No lo haré. Disculpa.**

Por alguna razón, ser borde con él le hacía sentir mal. Cosa que le hizo sentirse aún peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-¿Te he despertado?

- **No. Yo suelo necesitar dormir mucho menos que los demás. Entr horas.**

Iba a preguntarle si había tenido una pesadilla para estar ella misma despierta en lo que aún era plena madrugada, pero decidió no hacerlo. Aunque algo tenía que hacer. Por fortuna, el sonido de cristales rotos resolvió el problema por él.

- **¿Qué ha sido eso?**

-No lo sé. Así que no hagas preguntas estúpidas.

Abrió la puerta con precaución. El liguero con sus nuevas pistolas enfundadas seguía tirado sobre la moqueta, aún formando parte del rastro de ropa desperdigada que Victor y ella habían dejado en su camino hasta la habitación. Ese recuerdo la animó un poco. Pero no desvió de su atención el motivo por el que había salido. Cogió una de las pistolas del suelo, y se mantuvo alerta, oteando la habitación.

Más ruidos. Muebles, golpes y quejidos. Provenían de la habitación de Katarina. Conocía lo suficientemente a la noxiana, y sabía de tonos de voz también lo suficiente, como para reconocer que tuviese la compañía que tuviese, era indeseada. Aún así se acercó con precaución a la puerta, antes de que alguien la abriese desde dentro.

Era Katarina. La sangre de la frente le cubría un ojo, tenía que brazo izquierdo inmovilizado, y cojeaba. Cuando la notó, solo tuvo tiempo de decirle una cosa.

-Corre.

Las garras de Evelynn volvieron a clavarse en su espalda, consiguiendo derribarla esta vez. Evelynn no estaba en mucho mejor estado. Jadeaba por el cansancio, y aún tenía un de las dagas de Katarina clavada en un hombro. Aún peor. Ahora tenía a una pelirroja apuntándole con un arma.

Al momento de disparar, la sombra le desvió el tiro. No sabía quien era, ni lo que era. Pero una cosa tenía clara: sus garras parecían muy afiladas. Así que no iba a dejar que esas cosas la tocaran.

Cuando la asesina se abalanzó a por ella, se la sacudió de encima de un cabezazo. Evelynn aterrizó como un gato, y cuando volvió a encañonarla, se escurrió tras un sofá, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la gran suite.

Sin quitar la vista del punto donde la había visto desaparecer, se arrodilló junto a Katarina, y le midió el pulso. Aún vivía. Bien. Pero al ritmo que se desangraba, no duraría mucho. Tenían que encontrar a alguien que pudiera prestarle atención médica pronto.

Le hizo pensar de inmediato en Victor. Entonces le vio asomarse por la puerta de la habitación donde habían dormido juntos.

- **¡¿Qué sucede?!-** preguntó alarmado por los disparos.

 **-** ¡Métete dentro, idiota!

No sirvió de nada. Evelynn pareció surgir de la nada, y le cercenó la garganta con un único arco perfecto con su brazo. Victor cayó de espaldas echándose las manos a la garganta, con borbotones de sangre surgiéndole de entre los dedos.

Maldita sea. No iba a perder a dos miembros de su tripulación esa noche. Y no iba a volver a perderla entre las sombras. Afinó el ojo, y siguió disparando en la dirección en la que movía. Suerte que esa parte del hotel estaba casi vacía. No quería tener que dar explicaciones a testigos. Sobre todo, cuando ni ella misma las tenía.

Un aullido de dolor, y el golpe de algo cayendo contra el suelo. Al fin la tenía. Se adentró en las sombras, pasando de lado el sofá y varios muebles, buscando de donde provenía el sonido. Las sombras hacían juegos raros con sus mente. La de la lámpara le pareció una persona a punto de saltar sobre ella. La del armario le hizo creer por un momento que algo le iba a caer encima. Hasta el suelo le jugaba una mala pasada. Daba la sensación de que la misma oscuridad en este se removía. Que cambiaba de forma, y que se elevaba del suelo, formando...

-¡Argh!

Algo que parecía oscuridad solidificada le atravesó la pierna como una estalagmita afilada. Cuando se retrajo, a pesar del dolor, hizo fuerza con ambas piernas para saltar por encima del sofá, y esquivar momentáneamente a Evelynn. Pero aterrizó encima de la mesita de cristal, rompiéndola en mil pedazos, muchos de los cuales se le clavaron.

Siguió soportando el dolor con estoicismo, y volvió a buscar a su atacante entre las sombras, solo para que la mano con la que sujetaba el arma le fuera pisoteada, aún tumbada entre los cristales. Con lo afilado que estaban los tacones de esas botas, tuvo que soltar la pistola para evitar que le cercenara la mano mientras hacía fuerza.

-Así me gusta.-surgió la voz de Evelynn, al fin saliendo a la luz.

Bocarriba y sujetándose la muñeca, que sangraba profusamente, tuvo que soportar los golpes contra la cara y las patadas. Era un cambio agradable sobre los cortes. Solo la notó detenerse cuando se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de la inconsciencia como para no tener fuerzas para defenderse, pero no para no escucharla.

La sintió sentarse sobre su estómago. La punta de sus garras apenas acariciando su rostro, con los ojos amorotonados. Comenzando a bajar por su escote, cortando superficialmente su piel.

-Lamento que esto haya tenido que pasar, la verdad. Solo tenía que vigilaros por si tratabais de engañar a Weichstark, pero tu amiga me pilló, y ahora, me veo en la obligación de mataros.

-¿Hay algo que hayas visto que pueda excusar tu fracaso ante tu jefe?-le sonrió Miss Fortune, con sangre entre los dientes.

-Querida.-le apretujó los mofletes con una mano.-Eso solo debería importarte si realmente teníais algo que ocultar. Así que dime.

Cortó de un tajo la correa de su bata con la otra mano.

-¿Tenéis algo que ocultar?

Evelynn se dio cuenta de que intentaba alcanzar de nuevo su arma mientras estaba distraída. Iba a dejarla hacer por ahora. Tampoco es como si pudiese llegar a encañonarla antes de que pudiese matarla.

-¿Tú tienes algo que ocultar?-le desafió la pelirroja.

Tiró de su cabeza hacía atrás para dejarle el cuello expuesto, y luego sintió el roce de sus labios sobre este. Le confundiría, si no hubiera visto el reflejo de sus colmillos momentos antes.

-Vigila tus palabras, jovencita.

-¿Jovencita? ¿Qué edad te crees que tengo?

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo yo?

-No la suficiente como para darte cuenta de que no necesito apuntarte para darte.

Agarró la pistola. Un tiro contra la pared. Rebotó en el candelabro, en el techo, y finalmente, se clavó profundamente en el costado de Evelynn, lanzándola a un lado con el impacto.

Soltó la pistola. La muñeca le sangraba mucho. También Evelynn. Ya no se encontraba en condiciones de luchar. Ella tampoco. Pero tenía que pedir ayuda. No para ella misma. Si no para Victor y Katarina.

Victor. Vio como le rajaba la garganta. Él ya había muerto. Y Katarina... Había pasado mucho rato desde que comprobó su pulso. Ella también podía estarlo. ¿Y ella? Ella sangraba demasiado. Intentaba llegar hasta la puerta, pero perdía demasiada sangre. Se sentía desvanecerse. Se sentía morir. Pero faltaba poco. Solo tenía que llegar hasta la puerta. Solo...

...


	20. Señores de Piltover: Tus mayores deseos

Cuando despertó, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Eso era bueno. Significaba que seguía viva. ¿Pero donde estaba? Una cortina blanca rodeaba su cama. Que con el reflejo de la luz, no hacía más que cegarla. Cuando por fin su vista se ajustó, intentó ponerse de pie. Pero le tiraban las vendas. Se quitó la manta de encima, y vio un parche en cada uno de los cortes que se hizo, o le hizo aquella tipa.

Se palpó la cara. La tenía hinchada, y la frente vendada. No sabía como había llegado allí, pero estaba viva. Algo es algo. Debía estar en un hospital. Dejó de intentar levantarse de la cama. Corrió la cortina.

-Buenos días.-le saludó Katarina en la cama de al lado, jugando al juego del cuchillo con la mano apoyada sobre un tablero.

Parecía estar en mejor estado que ella, a pesar de que su pelea con la intrusa fue mucho más larga.

-¿Dónde estamos?-le preguntó sin incidir en si estaba bien.

-Hospital General de Piltover Oeste. Nos trajeron aquí después de que los del hotel avisaran.

-¿Y Victor?

Katarina se detuvo. Mantenía la mirada fija en su daga, pero no la movía de su sitio.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Sintió el corazón detenersele. ¿Había llevado a ese pobre chico a su muerte al traerle aquí? Siempre le dolía la muerte de uno de sus tripulantes. Pero más dolía cuando era cercana a ellos.

-¿Qué?

-Él fue quien evitó que nos desangrásemos antes de que llegara la ayuda.

Suspiró aliviada al oírlo, y más cuando le vio entrar con una venda sobre el cuello, y un ramo de flores.

- **Ya has despertado. Menos mal. Empezaba a pensar que me hubiera equivocado, y el trauma craneal fuera más severo de lo que parecía.-** le dijo con un tono más grave de lo habitual.

 **-** ¿A que viene lo de las flores?-le preguntó Miss Fortune con una sonrisa.

- **Oh. No sé. Creía que esto era lo habitual cuando...**

-Sí que lo es. Pero tienes a dos señoritas en esta sala, y solo traes un ramo.

Victor se quedó alternando la mirada entre Katarina y Miss Fortune, sin saber que decir.

-A mi no me mires. Que se las quede todas ella.-le dijo Katarina sin molestarse en alzar la mirada, continuando con su juego.

-Anda. Déjalas aquí.-le indicó Miss Fortune que se acercara.

Cuando lo hizo y depositó el ramo sobre la mesilla, Miss Fortune se alzó ligeramente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida... de nuevo. Espero que esto no se acabe convirtiendo en un hábito. Porque a partir de cierto punto, voy a tener que esforzarme muuucho para compensártelo.-le guiñó un ojo.

Victor solo sonrió, apartando la mirada.

Su momento de relajación llegó a su fin cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entró la oficial Caitlyn.

-Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

- _La asesina lleva tres días desaparecida. El mismo tiempo desde que nuestros espías no saben nada de Reanimert.-_ le explicaba Stahl a su jefe en el despacho del segundo.

-La mujer que enviamos a investigar a nuestro "socio" desaparece junto a este. No tengo claro si es que la primera no has traicionado y lo ha matado, o la han pillado y se han encargado de ella. Con lo que por mínimo podemos dar nuestro trato por roto.-reflexionó Weichstark observando el gris ambiente de Zaun desde aquella pared del acantilado.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta. Debía ser importante, porque sus subordinados sabían que no le gustaba ser interrumpido en una reunión.

-Adelante.-le indicó Weichstark casi sin prestar atención.

-Lamento molestarle, Don. Pero hay una señorita que desea hablar con usted.

-¿Te ha dicho su nombre?

-No, Don. Solo que trabaja para Reanimert.

-... Ahora salgo.

* * *

Miss Fortune llevaba el mismo vestido que la noche en que se reunieron con Weichstark. Ya había anochecido, pero era muy temprano para que el local comenzara a acoger gente. Ella esperaba en el recibidor, apoyada sobre un mueble, con los guardias mirándola o bien con recelo, o bien con lujuria. Como estaba acostumbrada.

La puerta de la parte privada del local se abrió, asomándose el guardia que había ido a avisar a Weichstark de su presencia.

-El Don dice que puede pasar.

Se puso de pie. Bien. Ahora empezaba la parte difícil del plan.

* * *

-O sea, que no estamos seguros de si Weichstark sabe quienes sois y lo que planeamos.-inquirió Caitlyn.

-Ella parecía no saber nada.-dijo Miss Fortune aún en su cama del hospital.

-Y no parecía dispuesta a soltar prenda cuando la interrogaba.-intervino Vi.

-Aún así, si como dices tú.-refiriéndose a Katarina.-La asesina solo estaba allí para investigar, y tuvo la mala suerte de que la descubrieras, siendo enviada por Weichstark, probablemente sospeche por su desaparición.-finalizó Caitlyn.

-Aunque sospeche, no tiene motivos para hacer un movimiento contra nosotros.-dijo Miss Fortune.

-Eso no quiere decir que cuando sea la reunión, no tome precauciones. O más bien, monte su trampa, para evitar nuestra posible y real trampa.-dijo Vi.

-Entonces lo que ocurra en el muelle se convertiría en una carnicería.-dijo Caitlyn frotándose los ojos.

-A menos, claro, que nosotros le ayudemos a construir la trampa.-intervino Miss Fortune.

-¿Qué te viene a la mente, pelirroja?-le preguntó Vi.

* * *

-¿Quieres trabajar para mi?-le preguntó Weichstark a su invitada.-¿Porqué motivo?

-Porque Don, he visto trabajar a mi jefe, y le he visto trabajar a usted. Y usted me impresiona más.-dijo Miss Fortune.

-No me parece un motivo para traicionar una lealtad de lo que presumo son años.-rebatió Weichstark.

Ambos permanecían reunidos a solas en su despacho. Estaba tan confiado, que ni siquiera habían intentando buscar sus armas.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué le parece esto? Mi ambición supera a mi sentido de la empatía.

-No se si esa es una buena señal para hacer negocios, o mala. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Simple. Que me ayude a tomar el control del negocio de Reanimert, y a cambio, trabajaré para usted, llevándose una comisión.

-¿De que porcentaje estaríamos hablando?

-Del 20%.

-Je. 70% mínimo, preciosa.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Tuvo que aguantar la risa de nuevo. Ver a un peluche como ese coqueteando con ella era casi más de lo que podía aguantar.

-Ni en broma. 25% si me veo generosa.

-65%.

-30% y le estoy haciendo un favor.

Weichstark se mantuvo observándola en silencio. Miss Fortune no tenía claro si esta era mala, o buena señal.

-Me temo que la negociación pueda ir para largo.-dijo bajándose de su sillón del despacho.-Vayamos a un sitio más cómodo.

Sacó un libro de la estantería, y esta se corrió a un lado, mostrando la puerta enrejada de un elevador. La cual se corrió automáticamente, mientras Weichstark le indicaba que pasase primero.

¿Sería una trampa? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de sus intenciones reales y quería llevarla a un sitio más aislado? Puede. Pero no estaba segura. Y no podía arriesgarse a levantar su tapadera ahora. Entró como le indicó, y este se puso a su lado, y le dio a uno de los botones.

¡SLAP!

Acababa de... ¿Acababa de darle una cachetada en el culo?

Normalmente le habría partido la nariz de un puñetazo, estuviese infiltrada o no. ¿Pero ahora mismo? Intentaba no partirse de la risa en su cara. Weichstark, lo notó, y volvió a malinterpretarla.

Cuando el elevador llegó a su destino, se encontraron con una habitación incluso más lujosa que la suite de su hotel. Una chimenea crepitaba frente a un sofá semicircular que parecía rodear medio salón, y una cama matrimonial detrás, al fondo del todo.

-Por favor, tome asiento.-le indicó Weichstark, mientras se dirigía a su bar.

Miss Fortune se sentó en el centro del sofá, mucho más mullido que el del hotel. Desde luego, no le importaría acostumbrarse a una vida así. Suerte que ahora disponía del dinero para hacerlo.

-Antes de volver a los negocios, lo primero es lo primero.-dijo Weichstark entregándole una copa de champán.-No crea que no me he fijado.

-¿Fijarse en que?-le preguntó dando un sorbo su copa, fingiendo despreocupación.

-En que se siente atraída hacía mi.

Casi escupe el champán. Esta vez si que no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Disculpe, ¿qué?

Weichstark se subió al sofá, y se mantuvo de pie, para que sus cabezas quedasen a la misma altura.

-Me he fijado en sus risitas. No se preocupe. Sé que la hago sentir nerviosa. A muchas mujeres les pasa.-le dijo sujetándole la barbilla.-A casi todas.

-Mire, Don Weichstark. Le agradezco...

No pudo acabar de hablar, antes de que los labios de Weichstark le interrumpieran, con los pelos de sus bigotillos cosquilleándole la piel.

Movió su mano a la cartuchera de su pierna, y apretó el puño alrededor del mango de su arma, dispuesta a desenfundar. Su manó tembló un rato aferrada a este, antes de relajarse. No llegó a desenfundar. Soltó poco a poco el arma. Luego colocó su mano sobre el costado de Weichstark. Luego, sus brazos se encontraron rodeando al propio Weichstark con las manos aferrándose a su pelaje con fuerza, mientras su bocas parecían querer devorarse mutuamente.

Fue Weichstark el que cortó el beso. Miss Fortune se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, como besando al aire por unos segundos. Al final los abrió, completamente sonrojada, pasándose las manos por el cuello, excitada. Mierda. Besaba bien. Besaba DEMASIADO bien.

-Guau... Eso ha sido... Le agradezco el entusiasmo. Nunca imaginé que...

Volvió a interrumpirla lanzándose sobre ella y tirándola contra el sofá, besando su cuello esta vez, con intenciones de bajar a su escote.

-¡Eih! Una cosa es un beso y... ¡Oh! Vaya, también se te da bien besar ahí. ¡Guau! Eso es... ¡Oh, vaya! Es... ¡Oh! ¡Guau! No... ¡Oh! Sí. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡OH! ¡OOOOOOOOOOH...!

* * *

-Está tardando mucho en salir.-decía Vi.

-Demosla tiempo. No podemos entrar sin saber lo que está pasando.-le respondió Vi.

* * *

La puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse cuando llegó Stahl, preocupado de que su jefe no respondiese. Pero no necesitó decir nada. El vestido morado sobre el respaldo del sofá, y los brazos enfundados en unos guantes blancos y las piernas de medias negras que rodeaban a la bola de pelo sobre la cama del fondo, le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba. Bueno, eso, y los gritos de placer.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍIIIIIIIII...! ¡Oooooh...! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡MÁS!

* * *

Amaneció acalorada entre las sábanas sola, completamente desnuda excepto por los guantes y las medias. Recordaba que él le había pedido que se los dejase puestos. Sombras. Ahora le daba un poco de pena tener que deshacerse de él. Todavía le cosquilleaba la piel y la entrepierna. El tacto de su pelaje era muy placentero.

Y la verdad... Esa fue la mejor noche de sexo que había tenido en su vida. De lejos.

-Ya has despertado, mi flor de fuego.-le dijo Weichstark saliendo del baño en bata.-Ha sido una noche maravillosa, que espero que tú hayas disfrutado tanto como yo.

-Ha tenido sus momentos.-dijo estirándose sobre la cama, completamente rendida.

-Pero, ¿tu jefe no sospechará al ver que no has vuelto en toda la noche?

-Oh, no te preocupes. Mi jefe nos da bastante libertad, la verdad. Lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

* * *

-¿Ese es su plan?-le preguntó Caitlyn a Miss Fortune, hablando de Weichstark.

-Sí. Me lo contó con todo lujo de detalles. Aunque podría cambiar algo de aquí al día del encuentro.

-Nos quedan 3 noches hasta entonces. Lo mejor sería que lo mantuvieses lo más vigilado posible, que se fíe de ti.

-No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de no separarme un centímetro las noches en las que me encuentre con él.-dijo sonriendo, pero intentando ocultar su sonrojo con la melena.

* * *

-¿Estos son los mejores puestos para nuestros tiradores para una visión general de los muelles?-inquirió Caitlyn observando un mapa.

-Al menos los más seguros.-le explicó Vi.

-Hmf. No me convence del todo ese ángulo tan estrecho. ¿Qué tal si...?

* * *

El fuego ensombrecía la figura a cuatro patas de Miss Fortune, que tenía a una bola de pelo de orejas puntiagudas embistiéndola por detrás a un ritmo y duración casi sobrenaturales, mientras ella se sujetaba la cabeza convencida de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

* * *

-Hemos estado investigando las propiedades, y hemos triangulado la posición del muelle de Weichstark a tres posibles propiedades.

-Incluso si no descubriéramos cual es, tenemos operativos suficientes para vigilar todas las posiciones.-musitó Caitlyn.-Aún así, sería mejor localizar cual es la real cuanto antes.

-¿No nos arriesgamos a que nos descubran con tanta indagación?-inquirió Vi.

* * *

Un sonido similar a un perro bebiendo de un cuenco parecía ser emitido por el yordle con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas de Miss Fortune. Ella se mantenía aferrada a las sábanas con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, con los ojos prácticamente en blanco, y lágrimas en estos, con una mueca exagerada de lo que parecía una sonrisa.

* * *

Katarina esperaba en el mismo punto de hace unos días. El punto donde acordaron que se entregaría el mensaje con la localización del muelle. Estaba nerviosa. Sarah se encontraba actuando un poco extraña estos días. Se pasó todas las últimas noches en el casino de Weichstark, en teoría vigilándole, pero por su tono parecía pasárselo bien allí. Se preguntaba como.

Stahl salió de las sombras como la última vez. Pero solo. Eso le dio mala espina. Así que le permitió acercarse, en vez de salir ella a su encuentro.

- _Buenas noches, señorita. Espero que esta sea una agradable noche para usted. Pero seguramente lo sea más para su compañera.-_ dijo extendiéndole un sobre.

-¿Porqué lo pregunta?-dijo cogiéndolo con la punta de los dedos, con algo de recelo.

- _Porque no dudo que para su compañera lo será... Igual que todas las anteriores. Y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá en un futuro próximo se una a ella. Que pase buena noche._

Comenzó a alejarse sin más. ¿A que se refería con eso? Sonaba mal. Muy mal. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No podría hablar con Sarah hasta mañana por la mañana, y ni siquiera sabía de que sospechaba. Solo podía seguir con el plan.

* * *

Los chasquidos de la leña crepitando se confundían con el de los labios de Weichstark y Miss Fortune al unirse y separarse. Se besaban con más relajación y menos ansia que la primera vez. Pero no con menos deseo.

Él sobando su trasero y sus pechos con sus pequeñas zarpas. Ella apretujando su cuerpecito con los brazos. Una botella de vino de casi 100 años sobre la mesa, para celebrar su prometedora empresa juntos. La cosa era que el yordle tenía una idea de "juntos" distinta a ella.

-Ah, mi flor de fuego. No había conocido a amante tan fogosa como tú.-dijo interrumpiendo el beso y acariciándole la mejilla.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.-dijo rascándole la barbilla.-¿Sois todos los yordles así, o es cosa tuya?

-¿Os dais cuenta de los privilegios de los que se ha privado vuestra raza por vuestros prejuicios hacia los míos?

Ese comentario le hizo sentir la sangre hervir de excitación. Se mordió el labio, y pasó a besarlo con un poco más de pasión.

-Pero antes de que prosigamos con lo habitual.-le dijo separándose, y bajándose del sofá.-Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.

-Claro. ¿De que se trata?-dijo rellenando su copa de vino.

A estas alturas se esperaba que le propusiese matrimonio, o algo por el estilo. No sería el primero que lo hiciese, pero a lo mejor esta vez no se negaría, ni se reiría en su cara, como hizo con tantos otros. Al menos, no hasta mañana, cuando la tapadera hubiera saltado.

-Verás, uno no llega a donde me encuentro siendo incauto. Y aunque me fío de ti, me gustaría hacer unas... comprobaciones.

Se colocó frente a ella con la figurita de un dios shurimano en las manos. No sabía que era aquello, pero no le sonaba bien.

-Vaaaaale... ¿A que te refieres exactamente?-dijo agitando su copa de vino antes de saborearla.

-No te preocupes. Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Solo... mantén tu vista en los ojos del ascendido.

Supuso que se refería a la figura que sostenía. Hizo como le indicó casi involuntariamente. Y una vez depósito su mirada en estos... no pudo hacer nada más. Aunque quería apartar la mirada, no podía. Se sentía petrificada. Sintió la copa caerse de su mano, y de repente, se encontró frente a una puerta.

* * *

Al abrirla, pasó a la cubierta de su barco, vestida únicamente con una suntuosa bata de seda roja. Se hallaban cruzando uno de los múltiples acantilados por los que se salía y entraba de Bilgewater. Pero había algo distinto esta vez. Todos los cadáveres colgando del enorme arco de piedra sobre ellos.

Los reconocía a todos. Todos piratas. Algunos que ya habían sido ejecutados, y otros a los que le faltaba por capturar. Allí se encontraba incluso Gangplank. Le llenó de satisfacción. Pero de más satisfacción le llenó el enorme letrero sobre una pared del acantilado: "Puerto libre de piratas."

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cálida brisa marina. Entonces bajó la vista, y prestó atención a su tripulación. No eran parte de su tripulación actual, pero todos ellos lo habían sido en algún momento. Al pensar que podían tener en común para estar allí, cayó en la cuenta casi de inmediato. Todos ellos habían sido amantes suyos, o habían compartido lecho en algún momento.

Se mordió el labio. Sus pensamientos volvieron a mezclarse con sus deseos, hasta que Rafen, por encima de ella, en el timón, le llamó la atención.

-¿Órdenes capitana?

-Llevanos adonde quieran llevarnos el viento y la marea. Yo voy a relajarme un rato.

-Claro, capitana. Sus favoritos la están esperando.

¿Sus favoritos?

Cuando entró de nuevo a su camarote, el brillo de los adornos dorados la deslumbraron. No es que tuviera adornos de oro. Es que tenía adornos y muebles de oro, y dos montañas de monedas a ambos lados de su cama. Y sentado a los pies de esta, completamente desnudo excepto por donde le cubría la sábana...

-Victor...

- **Hola, Sarah. Ya empezábamos a impacientarnos.**

 **-** ¿Nos?

Sintió una palmada en el trasero de una mano membranosa, y una dentadura afilada mordisqueando juguetonamente el lado izquierdo de su cuello.

-Malie...-suspiró aplacida, cerrando los ojos.

Los abrió al sentir otro torso desnudo pegándose su brazo derecho. Reconoció de inmediato el tatuaje en aquel pecho.

-Mi bárbaro avarosano...-dijo antes de ser interrumpida por un delicioso beso en los labios.

Solo se dejó hacer mientras le quitaban la bata lentamente, y Victor la agarraba gentilmente de sus caderas, y la atraía hacia si, comenzando a besar su vientre.

- **¿Puedo haceros una pregunta, capitana?** -le inquirió el zaunita sin detener sus besos.

-Pregunta lo que desees.-le respondió, acariciándole el pelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el cuello de Mallie, que proseguía mordisqueando su cuello.

-¿Cuál es el plan de Reanimert para librarse de nosotros?-le susurró el bárbaro al oído.

Los ojos de Miss Fortune se abrieron como platos.


	21. Señores de Piltover: Plan en marcha

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Miss Fortune permanecía perfectamente quieta, sentada rectamente en el sofá, con las manos sobre las rodillas, observando la figura sobre la mesa, con dos líneas de energía verdes que parecían unir los ojos de la estatuilla a los de ella. Weichstark, por su parte, daba vueltas por la habitación con paso relajado, vaciando su botella de vino poco a poco.

-Umf... Probablemente no sea buena idea ser tan directo tan pronto.-se dijo para si mismo.-Mejor dejar que la estatuilla la atrape un poco más.

Dicho esto, se subió al sofá, y le susurró al oído.

-Ven aquí. Olvídate de eso.

* * *

Los ojos de Miss Fortune se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

¿Reanimert? ¿De que le sonaba ese nombre? De Piltover. Era el alias que utilizaba Victor cuando lo de Weichstark. Weichstark. ¿A donde había ido? Creía que estaba...

- **Ven aquí. Olvídate de eso.-** Victor la atrajo hasta sentarla sobre sus piernas.- **Relajémonos un poco.**

Victor. El siempre dulce Victor. El que a veces todavía se sonrojaba cuando la veía desnuda. Era tan mono. Puede que no fuera un maestro de las artes amatorias, pero cumplía su función, y además, sabía hacerla sentirse querida y apreciada como nadie.

-Creo que ahora me apetece disfrutarle solo a él.-le dijo a Malie y al bárbaro que acariciaban su espalda y hombros.-¿Porqué no me ofrecéis un poco de espectáculo visual mientras tanto, y de paso practicáis un poco?

Ambos asintieron. Se cogieron de la mano, y se dejaron caer sobre una de las montañas de monedas a los lados de la cama, antes de comenzar a besarse.

-Eso es...-dijo Miss Fortune disfrutando de la visión, antes de lanzarse a besar a Victor con pasión.

Todo era tal y como ella siempre había deseado.

¿Cómo había deseado?

La nave se sacudió, al mismo tiempo que se oyó algo pesado impactar contra el agua. Se apartó de Victor, y cogió su bata del suelo para ponérsela. Sabía reconocer un cañonazo enemigo cuando lo oía.

-Una emboscada, capitana.-le gritó Rafen desde el timón, mientras ella subía hasta su altura, y le arrancaba el catalejo de las manos.

Seis naves a proa, todas con viento a favor, más rápidas y más grandes que la suya. Todas ellas enarbolando la bandera pirata. Sonrió.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

-¡Contramaestre!

-¿Capitana?-preguntó Katarina, subida a lo alto del mastil.

-Diles que carguen los cañones, y afilen las espadas. Yo voy a ponerme algo más adecuado.

* * *

Mientras los demás barcos ardían, el humo tan espeso ocultaba el sol y dejaba la cubierta en tinieblas. Los pocos prisioneros, con las manos atadas a la espalda y de rodillas. Miss Fortune, con un uniforme propio más de la capitana de un barco militar que de unos cazarrecompensas, paseaba ejecutando a aquellos que no merecieran la pena. Había sido una caza gloriosa.

-No recuerdo una carnicería así desde Piltover.-decía Katarina limpiando una de sus espadas en la manga de un cádaver.

-¿Piltover?-le preguntó Miss Fortune.

-Ya sabes. Lo de los muelles, y los hombres de Weichstark.

-Ah, sí. Piltover. ... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? No lo recuerdo...-se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Desde cuando era su vida así? Tenía todo lo que quería, pero precisamente ese era el problema. ¿Cómo podía ser su vida así? ¿Cómo se podía tener tanta suerte?

- **Ya sabes. Cuando matamos a Weichstark y toda su banda.-** le indicó Victor.

-Ma... ¿Matamos? Pero si tú nunca has...

Su mente se aclaró por un momento. Desenfundó una de sus armas, y le descerrajó un tiro en la frente.

Antes de caer al suelo, lo único que Victor hizo fue dedicarle una mirada confusa y asustada. Miss Fortune sintió caersele el arma el suelo.

-Mierda.-dijeron todos los miembros de la tripulación colectivamente.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, y cuando lo hizo, las figuras que la rodeaban comenzaron a deshacerse como castillos de arena en una ventisca. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el barco en el que se encontraba era una carcasa maltrecha, y el mar que navegaba un desierto árido e inmisericorde.

* * *

-Bueno... Esto es un problema.

Miss Fortune permanecía tumbada de lado sobre el sofá. Sus ojos ya no miraban a la estatuilla, pero un halo verde parecía rodearlos. Weichstark chasqueaba los dedos frente a ella, pero no reaccionaba. Se quedó dudando un rato, y al final decidió llamar a Stahl a través de un comunicador con forma de gramófono junto a la chimenea.

-Stahl, sube. Vamos a tener que deshacernos de un inconveniente imprevisto.

* * *

-Vaaaale... Si voy a tener que cruzar un desierto andando, más me vale tener agua. Y que haya empezado a caminar en la dirección correcta.-dijo Miss Fortune apartándose de la baranda.

Aunque, ¿lo del agua importaba realmente? Todo esto tenía pinta de ser un sueño. Aunque mejor no correr riesgos. Bajó a la bodega a llenar su bota en un barril... y luego cogió otra para llenarla de ron.

-Incluso siendo tú la capitana, te las sigues apañando para tener la bodega echa un desastre. Y aún así encuentras todo.

Esa voz.

Desenfundó su arma y apuntó a las sombras. Podía ver las virutas del cigarro cayendo al suelo.

-Muéstrate.-le ordenó con autoridad.

-Mírate. Ya no te tiembla la voz al hablar.-salió un hombre con sombrero de capitán, y barba oscura y pesa.

-Capitán Salazar...-musitó ella bajando su arma.

-¿Capitán? ¿Donde ha quedado la confian...?

Dejó de hablar cuando la joven rodeó su torso con los brazos, y le abrazó con cariño.

-No me importa si ahora vas a convertirte en una montaña de arena. Nunca me dejaste hacerlo cuando estabas vivo.-le dijo Miss Fortune, apretándole con más fuerza.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! Mi pequeña fortuna. Veo que has sabido agarrar la vida por el cuello como te decía. ¿Cuantos corazones han roto esa pequeña boquita tuya?-le preguntó tomándole de la barbilla.

-Vamos. No es propio de una señorita llevar la cuenta.-le respondió ella rodando los ojos.

-¿No llevas la cuenta, o la has perdido ya?

-Solo recuerdo a los que me han dado noches realmente memorables.

-¿Ese yordle que llevas trajinándote los últimos días entra en esa categoría?

La sonrisa en los labios de Miss Fortune fue borrándose poco a poco mientras la realización comenzaba a llegar a su mente.

-No. No estás muerta.-le dijo Salazar.-Solo es que el yordle ha usado un artefacto shurimano que no comprende para intentar sacarte información, distrayéndote con una ilusión.

-¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?

-¿Sabes lo que se dice de que tras la muerte, se te contestan todas las preguntas que te hiciste en vida? Resulta que te son contestadas incluso aquellas que no te haces.

-¿Entonces donde estoy?

-Hmf. Es difícil de decir. Tu mente. El mundo de los sueños. El mundo de los muertos. Lo cierto es que esas tres cosas no se diferencian tanto las unas de las otras como a los sabiondos pilties les gustaría.

-¿Entonces, que? ¿Estoy atrapada aquí?

-Oh, no. Rompiste la ilusión cuando le disparaste al cachas guapo que tienes de mascota. Él único motivo por el que no has despertado, es porque necesitas oír algo. Algo que podría evitar la destrucción de todo Bilgewater.

-¿Es algo del estilo "no intentes buscar al padre de tu niña, o vas a acabar pegándole un tiro a todo macho fértil en el archipiélago"?

-¡Ja, ja...! No. Se trata de algo más serio.-le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa.-Pero, supongo que ya imaginas como son estas cosas. Me está prohibido decírtelo, a menos que sea con palabras vagas, y acertijos crípticos.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Cuando te han importado a ti las normas?

-Oh, pero créeme. Estas más vale la pena seguirlas. Y más vale que dejes de interrumpirme, porque Weichstark ya le ha dicho a sus hombres que se deshagan de ti, y dentro de 10 minutos van a desobedecerle, y llevarte a un cuartucho para empezar a sobarte e intentar abusar de ti.

Miss Fortune gruñó entre dientes enfadada.

-¿Porqué no me sorprende?-dijo la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

-Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Muy bien, escucha. No te olvides de tu pasado, porque va a volver para morderte el culo.

-¿Realmente te dijeron "morder el culo"?

-Cállate. No des tus problemas por resueltos, porque el brazo de acero puede aplastar tus sueños. Aquel al que amas y aquellos a los que aprecias pagarán el precio de tu arrogancia. Así que no subestimes a tus enemigos, ni te sobrestimes a ti misma.

-Vale. Por eso de "aquel al que amas", me queda claro que te refieres a un futuro muuuuuy lejano.

-No puedo decirte cuando. Solo que será más temprano de lo que imaginas.

El capitán la cogió gentilmente por los brazos.

-Has hecho que este viejo lobo de mar se sienta orgulloso. Y siempre se sentirá así. Solo puedo pedirte, que no seas demasiado dura con mi chico.-dijo antes de besarle la frente.

-¿Tu chico? ¿Juan? Pero si él...

* * *

El brillo verde desapareció de los ojos de Fortune. No es tampoco como si los matones de Weichstark lo notasen. Uno estaba demasiado ocupado echándole un ojo a sus nuevas pistolas como un niño con un juguete nuevo, y el otro demasiado ocupado babeando mientras le sobaba las piernas.

Dicho sujeto sintió una pinza de acero alrededor de su muñeca. Muy fuerte para una mano tan femenina y una manicura tan cuidada.

-Yo que tú la sacaría de ahí si no quieres perderla.-le dijo la cazarrecompensas con tono lúgubre.

* * *

- _Pero don, cuando no vuelva, sabrán que algo ha ido mal.-_ le insistía Stahl a su jefe.

-Lo sé. Pero fue un riesgo calculado.-le insistía Weichstark, sentado en el punto del sofá donde antes se encontraba Fortune.

Pensando en la mencionada, se encontró con que el elevador volvía a subir a esa planta. Las rejas manchadas de sangre se corrieron, y manchada de sangre también, salió Miss Fortune. Aunque estaba claro que no era suya, tal como les encañonaba con sus pistolas.

Hecho que apenas se notó debido a la indiferencia de los dos presentes.

-Ah, mi flor de fuego.-la saludó Weichstark.-Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien.

-Ahórrate los cumplidos, rata sobrealimentada. ¿A que demonios ha venido todo eso? ¿Qué me has hecho?-apretando las cachas de sus armas.

-Por favor, no te preocupes. Solo ha sido un desafortunado efecto secundario de la reliquia. Solo... quería asegurarme de que me estuvieses contando la verdad. Pero por suerte, ya no necesito esa confirmación.

-¿A que te refieres?

- _Hace tan solo unas horas, una oficial de los guardianes de Piltover se presentó en una de las propiedades del señor Weichstark. Esto es habitual debido a su fama, pero la cosa es que dicha propiedad no estaba a su nombre, teóricamente hablando, y solo podían llegar hasta él con una investigación a profundidad. Investigación, que consume unos recursos importantes, y solo se lleva a cabo cuando hay la certeza de que se va a descubrir algo._

-Y el único negocio que tenía pensado en llevar a cabo en ese almacén, es con el jefe que en teoría debías traicionar. Bueno, si es acaso tu jefe.-la copa de vino estalló en su mano.-Me has roto el corazón, puta.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.-insistió Miss Fortune.

- _La confirmación nos ha llegado apenas hace unos minutos.-_ señaló Stahl al pneumatubo.- _Nos ha costado encontrar a alguien que pudiese asegurarnos que la sheriff Caitlyn había hablado con un tipo grande y dos mujeres. Solo nos confirmaron que había hablado con una pelirroja. Por desgracia para ti, vosotras sois muy pocas._

 _-_ No somos la autoridad, mi flor de fuego.-dijo Weichstark poniéndose de pie.-No necesitamos confirmación para deshacernos de alguien que ha intentando jugárnosla. Nos deshacemos de esa persona, y si nos equivocamos... Bueno. Mala suerte. Luego le daremos las explicaciones a tu jefe. Y si no le gustan, nos desharemos de él. Así que por favor, por lo que hemos compartido estas últimas noches, se sincera.

Miss Fortune bajó la cabeza y sonrió, sin dejar de apuntarles.

-¿Sois conscientes de que soy yo quien tiene las armas?

-Y se te echará toda la ley de Piltover y Zaun encima cuando dispares. Mientras que nosotros podemos deshacernos de ti sin levantar sospechas.

-Creo que me merece la pena el riesgo por el bien de mi supervivencia.

-¿Estás segura de ello?

Después de unos instantes, Miss Fortune enfundó sus armas.

-Está bien. Digamos que, hipotéticamente, a alguien no le hacían ninguna gracia los negocios que cierta persona intentaba expandir a su ciudad. Digamos, hipotéticamente, que llegó a un acuerdo con los guardianes solo para montar una charada y defender su territorio. ¿Qué tal te suena eso?

-... Justificable. Prudente. Y honesto.

Stahl fue esta vez quien encañonó a Miss Fortune. Aunque esta no dejó de sonreír. Ni siquiera cuando este se colocó tras ella para quitarle las armas. Ella mantenía su vista fija en Weichstark. Se le veía adorable enfurruñado.

-Me has decepcionado, mi flor de fuego.

Un fuerte cabezazo al estómago puso de rodillas a Miss Fortune, que tuvo que aguantar las arcadas.

-Tenía grandes planes para nosotros.-dijo tomándola de la barbilla, antes de dejar a Stahl ponerla de pie.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio al entrar al elevador, y al cerrar la reja. Miss Fortune solo se puso a hablar una vez comenzaron a bajar.

-El plan era una emboscada en los muelles con los guardianes, claro está. Pero cuando mi compañera pilló a esa asesina espiándonos, caímos en la cuenta de que no podíamos estar seguros de si sabíais o no lo que planeamos. Aunque la evidencia parecía apuntar más al no.

Escuchó a Weichstark gruñir por lo bajo.

-Así que temiendo una trampa de tu propia parte, decidí acercarme a ti y fingir yo misma una traición. Y funcionó.

- _Obviamente no.-_ intervino Stahl.

-Oh, sí que lo hizo. Primero, se nota que a tu jefe le pierden las pelirrojas. ¿Y como no? Somos asombrosas. Segundo, es un gran amante, pero no tan intenso como imagina. Tercero, cuando estoy preocupada por el trabajo, duermo muy poco. Cuarto, tu jefe bajaba mucho la guardia cerca mía. Quinto, no debería ocultar las cajas fuertes detrás de cuadros. Es muy evidente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos gangsters cuando pararon en el despacho de Weichstark.

-Y sexto, no fui a por ti directamente después de matar a tus hombres.

Cuando la reja se abrió, la sheriff Caitlyn se mantenía apoyada en la mesa ojeando unos documentos por los que Weichstark sintió pánico al verlos, y la oficial Vi doblando un rifle hextech entre sus puños.

-Solo una pregunta.-le dijo Weichstark a Fortune.-Si por pura suerte conseguiste acceso a los detalles de mis otros negocios, ¿porqué seguir con el plan original?

-Porque era la única forma de que el chivato no se enterara.-respondió Caitlyn por ella.-Y sí. Ahora sabemos quien es.

Weichstark suspiró derrotado.

-Gracias por su trabajo, Miss Fortune.-le dijo Vi imitando cómicamente el tono cortés de Caitlyn.

* * *

Una pesada puerta metálica se abrió. Miss Fortune, vestida con su atuendo típico de Bilgewater, pasó al interior, y el guarda cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Tienes una hora.-le indicó este desde fuera.

-Guau.-dijo Miss Fortune.-Tienes suerte de que los delitos por los que te cogieron fueran en Piltover, y no en Zaun o Bilgewater. Quiero decir, aquí hasta las cárceles son lujosas.

La celda de Weichstark no se privaba de comodidad alguna, excepto por la de su libertad. Él permanecía vestido en un mono naranja, tumbado sobre su cama de sábanas de seda, leyendo un libro, sin dignarse a mirarla.

-Eventualmente, saldré de aquí. Ya he acumulado demasiada influencia como para que esto me detenga, Miss Fortune. La mayor cazarrecompensas de todo Bilgewater. Y cuando me reponga, lleven días, meses o años, iré a por usted. Pero ahora mismo, lo que me gustaría a mi saber.-dejó el libro aun lado.-Es que hace usted aquí. ¿Es un burdo intento de hacerme hablar? ¿Ha venido a despedirse y burlarse de mi?

-Despedirme.-dejó su sombrero en un perchero.-Pero, no burlarme. De hecho, me gustaría que nuestra despedida, fuera en los términos más placenteros posibles.

Se desabrochó el cinturón, y dejó caer los pantalones poco a poco. Weichstark se irguió, y se quedó sentando sobre la cama.

-Sabes que podría matarte, ¿no?-le dijo el yordle.

-No serías el primero que lo intenta.

-De placer. Podría matarte... de placer.-sonrió.

* * *

El guardia se acercaba a la puerta. Ya iba a ser la hora. Los ruidos extraños que provenían del interior le pusieron en alerta. Gritos y golpes. ¿Habrían empezado a matarse? Corrió hasta la puerta y se asomó al cristal, donde podía ver, y oír, mejor.

-... Venga, no me jodas.-se apartó del cristal frotándose los ojos, dispuesto a darles algo más de tiempo, pero todavía pudiendo oír bien lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍIIIIII...! ¡AAAAAAAAH...! ¡MÁS! ¡MÁS! ¡MÁTAME! ¡MÁTAME DE PLACEEEEEEERR...! ¡OOOOOOOOOH...!


	22. Caudillos de Freljord: Nuevo Gangplank

Victor permanecía apoyado en la baranda del barco de pasajeros con el que salieron de Piltover, pero no observando el horizonte o la mar. Si no el colgante en su mano. El que había comprado para Meiga en aquel tenderete en el Pontevals.

Debería estar pensando en que era una casualidad casi milagrosa que aquel colgante reflejase la forma de la estaca de mar de la aldea nativa abandonada a la perfección. Probablemente el que lo fabricó, también debió de verla como Meiga y él. Como un hermoso paisaje contorneado por la luz de la luna tras él. Pero solo pensaba en el momento que lo compró, cuando le acompañaba Sarah.

Debería de tener cuidado de no llamarla así sin querer o se enfadaría con él. Pero era difícil olvidar la noche en que compartieron lecho. Ella misma le dijo que lo olvidase, y eso mismo quería hacer él. Pero con una mujer como esa, era difícil hacerlo.

-Ya estamos llegando a Lodoburgo.

Alzó la mirada al oír la voz de Katarina, para ver el puerto donde debían desembarcar para hacer el transbordo. Hasta las murallas portuarias de aquella ciudad parecían edificadas con sus característicos ladrillos de pizarra roja. Llevaban 5 días de viaje, y parecía que aún les quedaban más. Sonrió.

-¿De que te ríes?

- **De que le dije a Meiga que volvería en dos semanas.-** luego cayó en la cuenta de con quien hablaba.- **Oh. Meiga es...**

-¿Apenas unos días en Bilgewater y ya tienes a una querida oteando el horizonte esperando tu llegada?-le dijo divertida.-No creía que fueras del tipo de los que trabajaban tan rápido.

- **... ¿Qué?**

 **-** Olvídalo. Oye, nuestra bien amada capitana aún no ha despertado, y casi es mediodía. Mejor ve a avisarla a su habitación. Yo voy a vigilar nuestro equipaje.

Victor asintió, e hizo como le indicó, dirigiéndose a los camarotes. Al ser una nave turística y de transporte, cada noche parecía haber fiesta. Cosa a la que él no era muy propicio, pero la capitana sí. Siempre la veía bailando a la luz de las antorchas, y animando la fiesta cuando los demás decaían. Así que no le extrañó no verla despierta aún.

No tuvo ni que llamar a la puerta para que se abriese. Solo que no se encontró con quien se esperaba. Dos shurimanos de tez morena y ojos oscuros, bien construidos fisica y facialmente, salieron de la habitación terminando de vestirse, y estirando las articulaciones como si acabasen de hacer mucho ejercicio. ¿Se habría equivocado de habitación?

Cuando les vio alejarse, y se fijó en sus ropas, cayó en la cuenta de quienes eran. Esos artistas ambulantes tan famosos que pasaron las noches entreteniendo a los pasajeros gratis, y que parecían ser los únicos capaces de seguir el ritmo de la capitana. Hablando de ella. Los quejidos y los insultos por lo bajo que salían de la habitación le confirmaron que era la correcta.

- **¿Capitana?-** preguntó asomándose cautelosamente.

La vio hecha una pelota entre las sábanas arrugadas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza por el dolor.

-Nunca más...-repetía, hasta que al fin alzó la mirada para ver a Victor.-Hazme un favor, Victor. La próxima vez que me veas bebida, y quiera llevarme a alguien a la cama, pegame un tiro, ¿quieres?

- **¿Mala experiencia?**

 **-** Oh, no. El sexo fue fantástico. El problema es que cuando terminamos, ahí a eso de las 4, los muy capullos quisieron quedarse a dormir. Y claro. Yo estaba demasiado borracha para echarlos.

Victor desapareció por unos minutos. Bien. Podría descansar un poco más. Pero al rato, volvió.

- **Ten.** -dijo ofreciéndole un vaso de agua con lo que parecía bicarbonato.

-Eres un cielo.-sonrió, incorporándose para sentarse en el borde de la cama, sin molestarse en cubrirse, tomando el vaso.-¿Qué?

Victor había apartado la mirada, y evitaba verla a propósito. No pudo evitar notar el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Luego se miró a si misma.

-Venga ya.-rió.-Ya me has visto desnuda, ¿porqué te da vergüenza ahora?

- **Bueno... Entonces fue entonces, y ahora es ahora.**

-Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras, Victor.-dijo poniéndose de pie, aún completamente desnuda, para dirigirse a su pequeño baño.-Pero solo por ser tú.

- **Gracias por la oferta, pero no.-** dijo dándole la espalda.

-Si te has enamorado de mi, no te culpo. Todos lo hacen.-bromeó.-¿Y a que has venido?

- **Oh. Ariana me pidió que te avisara de que estamos llegando a Lodoburgo.**

-¡¿QUÉ?!-salió del baño, con la resaca habiéndole desaparecido de golpe.-¡¿Y me lo dices ahora, mientras pierdes el tiempo con conversaciones idiotas?! ¡Muévete estúpido! Que si no, llegaremos tarde.

Sí. Parecía que ya estaba sobria.

* * *

A Lilith le había llevado tiempo averiguar el lugar donde vivía su hermano. Solo conocía a la tripulación de Miss Fortune de vista, y sabía que su hermano no iba a hablar con ellos. Por suerte Rafen sabía el sitio donde Victor se hospedaba.

Claro que con lo que supuestamente le pagaba Miss Fortune, también podría permitirse un sitio mucho mejor. Aunque la casera era amable. Pero decía que Victor llevaba semanas sin aparecer porque estaba de viaje, que no sabía cuando volvería, y que no podía darle la llave porque no tenía forma de saber si era quien decía ser. Aún mencionando el asunto de la estatura.

Luego pensó que probablemente tenía una ventana por la que poder colarse.

* * *

En "La teta helada" Malie se restregaba la mandíbula vendada con una bolsa de hielos. Después de todo, si necesitaba algo frío para el dolor, ¿qué mejor que una taberna freljordana?

-¿Mal día?-le preguntó la tabernera.

- **Malas semanas, más bien. Ya estoy harto de disculparme con la loca de mi novia. Hoy he vuelto a intentarlo, y me ha vuelto a partir los morros. Y encima se ha largado de casa.**

-... ¿A ti?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada, observando los dos metros de altura del medio escualo.

- **Es que es mucha mujer.**

Un oso polar y un troll atravesaron la entrada. Tras ellos, un hombre del norte, barbudo alto y ancho, con una piel blanca como capa pero con el pecho al descubierto, casco cornudo, y la parte delantera de un cráneo como máscara. Señaló una mesa, y los hombres sentados en esta se levantaron sin rechistar, sin ni siquiera necesitar la amenaza de los seguidores del hombre.

- **¿Capitán o líder de banda?-** le preguntó Malie a la tabernera.

-Ambos. ¿No has oído hablar de él?

- **Digamos que últimamente he estado muy distraído. Aunque es raro ver a un troll y a un ursine fuera de Freljord.**

 **-** Apareció hace menos de un mes en el rompehielos más grandes que he visto, abarrotado de esos bichos, bajo el emblema de Sejuani. Aunque no parece trabajar para ella. Ha expulsado, o puesto trabajar para él, a casi todas las bandas de los barrios freljordanos.

- **Déjame adivinar. Otro aspirante al trono de Gangplank.**

 **-** Por lo que he oído, ahora mismo lo que busca es una reina.

- **¿Un romántico bajo todo ese pelo?**

 **-** No. En realidad cree que su aspiración al trono, por decirlo de alguna forma, tendrá más legitimidad con la ayuda de la "aristocracia" local.

- **¡Ja! ¿Y que clase de reina tiene Bilge...? Oh.**

-¿Acaso la conoces?

- **Más o menos.-** estiró el cuello hacía atrás, y se lo estalló.- **¿Pero sabes si ofrece algún tipo de remuneración por conseguirle una reunión con ella?**

* * *

 **-** ¿Alguna vez habéis visto una ciudad que apestase tanto a miedo?-le preguntó Miss Fortune a sus acompañantes.

-Yo sí. Es lo habitual en cada fortaleza y asentamiento que se prepara para un ataque noxiano.-respondió Katarina.

-Otra cosa no, pero desde luego a tus compatriotas se os da bien conseguir que se caguen en los pantalones.

Katarina le dio un golpe en el brazo, y luego señaló a Victor con la cabeza.

- **Si te preocupa lo de tu nacionalidad... Ya lo sabía.**

-... ¿Qué?-le respondió la morena sorprendida.

- **Ya lo sabía. Y también lo de que te has teñido el pelo, por el tono de su textura.**

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

- **Si temes que alguien más aparte de mi lo descubra, no te preocupes. Dudo mucho que nadie en Bilgewater sepa tanto de anatomía, estructuras faciales e historia genética de las distintas naciones de Valoran como yo. Bueno, quizás mi hermana. Pero tú debes de venir de una línea de sangre noxiana muy pura, ¿no? ¿Nobleza?**

 **-** Cállate o te corto la lengua.-le dijo apuntándole con la daga.

- **Tampoco es que la use mucho. ¡Auh!**

 **-** No te lo advierto otra vez.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al final del muelle, donde el Sirena estaba amarrado.

-¡Eh, Rafen, viejo bastardo!-le gritó Miss Fortune desde lejos, mientras se acercaban.-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No te dije que vigilases mis cosas y a las bandas?

-Creerme. Con lo que viene pasando las últimas semanas, tú eres su última preocupación.-le respondió el viejo con un aire desanimado.

-¿De que narices estás hablando?

* * *

Raekt Rangar no tenía mucha paciencia para estos asuntos. Una galera mercante piltie, por muchos mercenarios shurimanos con los que se protegiese, debía ser un objetivo fácil. Pero cuando dicha galera tiene la audacia de acercarse tanto a las islas de la Llama Azul, sus islas, no importa que la fuerza apenas sea necesaria. Se lo tomará como un insulto personal. Un indicio de que no es respetado.

Incluso un capitán como aquel que estaba dispuesto a ser razonable, no escaparía de su ira. No le importaba tampoco su escolta.

Pocos navíos freljordanos llevaban cañones con ellos. Menos aún tenían una proa lo suficientemente resistente, incluso para un rompehielos, como para partir una nave rápida en dos. Menos llevaban tripulantes tan pesados para operaciones de abordaje. Pero con las potentes extremidades de trolls y ursine, rara vez necesitaban usar los garfios y las cuerdas, pudiendo cruzar de un salto.

Para cuando tendieron las pasarelas, y la tripulación humana pudo cruzar, seguida de su capitán, poco se podía hacer ya. Solo hacer ejemplo de los que se habían rendido.

-¿Dónde está vuestro capitán?

Un troll lo lanzó a sus pies. Pero orgulloso como era, el caballero piltie se puso de pie. Bien. Podía respetar el orgullo.

-¿A que se debe está intromisión? ¡Qué sepáis que con este ataque sin provocación, habéis despertado la ira del clan Medara!

-¿Sin provocación?-los ojos de Raekt se abrieron con sorpresa bajo la máscara de hueso.-¿Sin provocación?

Cuando estalló en carcajadas, toda su tripulación lo imitó.

-Veréis, buen hombre. Se nota que no lo comprendéis. Pretendíais atravesar estas aguas sin pagar el correspondiente peaje. Y esa falta al respeto a la ley es algo que el rey no puede permitir.

-¿Rey? ¿Qué rey?

-¡El rey de Bilgewater, por supuesto!

Toda su tripulación aulló con euforia.

-¿Gangplank sigue vivo?

Todos enmudecieron. Algunos incluso dieron un paso atrás para alejarse de su capitán. Incluso los ursine y los trolls.

Raekt bajó los brazos de golpe tras darle la espalda al otro hombre. Se giró lentamente para volver a encararle, y cuando le miró a la cara, el capitán de Piltover tuvo la sensación de que aquellos ojos realmente pertenecían a la calavera tras la que se cubrían.

-¿Gangplank...?

Acto seguido, uno de sus puños envueltos en guanteletes metálicos se estrelló contra la cara del capitán piltoveriano, con la cabeza terminando por caer fuera del lado de estribor, y su cuello chorreando sangre como una fuente, mientras su cuerpo caía de rodillas. Así, cuando Raekt agarró los brazos del cuerpo decapitado aún caliente, e incluso palpitante, y tiró partiendo el torso en dos, regando la cubierta con vísceras, soltó un rugido casi animal.

-¡Qué quede claro!-gritó a la aterrorizada tripulación superviviente.-¡Ya no hay ningún Gangplank! ¡El nuevo rey se llama Raekt Ragnar, y no tolerará que ningún barco pase a menos de 100 millas de sus aguas sin pagar el debido tributo!

La sangre le chorreaba aún por el pecho, y tenía su blanca capa cubierta del mejunje carmesí. Su respiración se fue rebajando mientras se relajaba, y se limpiaba con los guanteletes.

-¿Quién de entre vosotros es el mejor orador?-hablando con un tono demasiado sereno y relajado para lo que acababa de suceder.-¿Y bien?

Casi a empujones salió un hombre menudo y con gafas de entre la multitud arrodillada. Sus piernas temblaban, y no estaban seguros de si se había mojado, o se había meado encima.

-Acercaos aquí, hombre. Que no muerdo.-le dijo Raekt con tono afable.-Venga.

El hombre se acercó con paso titubeante, temeroso de lo que haría si accidentalmente provocaba su ira.

Cuando estuvo a su altura, el caudillo freljordano le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro como haría con un amigo, mientras reía.

-Espero que esté hambriento, buen hombre. Porque yo podría comerme un buen jabato. Oh. Lo que me recuerda.-se giró hacía su tripulación de trolls y ursine.-Solo necesitamos un mensajero. Que por cierto, va a necesitar ver esto.

Cogió al hombrecillo por los hombros, y le puso mirando hacía sus compañeros, los cuales se veían más y más cercados por la tripulación no humana.

-¡AAAAAAAH...!

-¡Por la Dama Gris!

-¡NOOOOO...!

-¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD!

-No cierre los ojos, hombre.-le dijo Raekt al hombrecillo con un empujón afable.-No quiero que se pierda detalle alguno de esto en su relato.

* * *

-¿Tiene una flota?-le preguntó Miss Fortune.

-No. Solo un rompehielos.-le contestó Rafen.

Ambos observaban con serenidad los restos de los dos navíos de Piltover que flotaban entre ellos. Podían apreciar algunos cadáveres enganchados a los restos aún a flote, y estaba claro que aquellos mordiscos y la carne que les faltaba no era por los tiburones. Ellos nunca dejan restos.

-Tenías razón. Nunca había visto nada así desde el Heraldo de la Muerte.

-Ojalá se tratase solo de él.-sonrió su segundo de a bordo.-Este tiempo ha servido para purgar toda la chusma de entre las bandas. Lo que significa que solo quedan aquellas con las recompensas más altas, pero también las más peligrosas.

-Justo como a mi me gusta.-le sonrió su capitana.

Pero cuando le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su camarote, su expresión cambió por completo, a una seriedad casi hostil. Parecía que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. No debería haber dejado Bilgewater.

* * *

-Tiene que ser una broma.-expresó la abuela de Meiga, sorprendida y enfadada.

-No lo es, Asumcorda.-le indicó Illaoi con media sonrisa.-Ya sabes que no bromeo. Al menos, no cuando se trata de él.

-Así que de eso se trata.-inquirió la anciana con risa burlona.-Sigues siendo esa niña estúpida por dentro, Portadora de la Verdad.

-¿Estúpida? Estúpido es creer que estamos mejor ahora que cuando todas las bandas le temían.

-Porque él era el encargado absoluto de todas ellas. Antes mataban a otros porque él lo ordenaba. Ahora, lo hacen entre ellas. Eso me hace pensar que realmente estamos mejor ahora.

-Aquí todo el mundo es un asesino, venerable anciana. No solo las bandas.

-Eso no signifique que esté conforme con ello. Y deja de fingir que haces esto por el bien de todos. Deja de fingir que Okao y las tribus están de acuerdo contigo. Solo hacen lo que les has dicho. Y si tú aún apoyas a Gangplank, es porque dejas que tus emociones nublen tu juicio.

Se hizo el silencio. La sacerdotisa del Kraken se puso de pie, ensombreciendo a la anciana encogida en aquel asiento en su templo. Pocas hierofantes o sacerdotes se atrevían a hablar así a la Portadora de la Verdad. Menos aún evitaban acobardarse ante su voluntad. Ninguna ante aquella expresión. Pero aquella delgada y raquítica anciana lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía.

-Siempre he seguido los dictámenes de mi corazón. De mis deseos. Pero eso es lo que la Nagakabouros exige de todos y todas.

-Entonces no te enfades con esta pobre anciana por hacer lo mismo.-le sonrió con tranquilidad.

Illaoi sonrió también. Echó un vistazo a la puerta, junto a la que esperaba la nieta de su invitada. Hacía años que no la veía. Cuando era una cría que se acobardaba tras las faldas de su madre ante su aparición. Ahora se limitaba a encoger el corazón en un puño, pero sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Tu nieta ha crecido hasta volverse preciosa.

-¿Honestamente? Preferiría que hubiera salido más a su padre y fuera fea. Tendría menos de lo que preocuparme. Podría acabar como tú.

Nadie se atrevía a hablarle así. Aquella anciana, siempre.

-Está bien. No pienso obligarte. Al final, solo podemos esperar que o bien ambas tengamos razón, o ambas nos equivoquemos.

-Te lo agradezco.-la anciana se apoyó en su bastón para erguirse.-Solo te pido que si me veo en la obligación de tomar acciones contra los intereses de tu capitán, no me lo tengas en cuenta.

-Ya no es mío. Hace años que no. Así que no te preocupes por eso.-dijo apoyando el Ojo del Oráculo sobre su hombro.-Que la Madre Serpiente te proteja, anciana.

-No lo hará. Nunca lo hace.-le respondió dándole la espalda, encaminándose hacia su nieta.

* * *

-¿A que venía todo eso?-le preguntó Meiga, mientras se encaminaban hacía su humilde capilla, en comparación con aquella suntuosa catedral.

-¿No lo has oído?

-Partes. Solo he oído mencionar el nombre de…

-¡Chst! No lo digas a menos que nadie pueda oírte.

-Así que no he oído mal. ¿Okao y las tribus realmente van a…?

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes. No vamos a tener que meternos nosotras.

-Pero si él vuelve, con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente…

-Pues nos aprovisionaremos, daremos refugio a aquel que lo busque, y nos atrincheraremos en la cripta hasta que la ciudad termine de arder. ¿De acuerdo?

Meiga no parecía muy convencida.

-No te preocupes. Me aseguraré de guardarle un sitio a tu chico.

-No es él quien…

-Tu chico ha vuelto.

La cabeza de Pani asomó entre las puertas de la capilla al abrirse, con un aire molesto.

-¿Qué?-le inquirió la sacerdotisa que se había convertido en casi una hermana mayor para ella.

-Vino a buscarte, pero como no estabas, se fue.

-Je. Ahora que lo pienso, te has pasado más tiempo pensando en él, que pasando tiempo con él.-le dijo la abuela a Meiga.-Y hay muchas damas hermosas en busca de aventura en Piltover. Vigila que no se haya traído a ninguna.

-Cállate. Él no haría eso.-le reprochó su nieta.

Subió rápidamente a su cuarto, y cuando bajó olía mejor, y se veía mejor. Pasó de largo la desaprobación de una, y la mirada burlona de la otra, y se dirigió a visitar al objeto de sus afectos.

* * *

- **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-** le preguntó Victor a su hermana.

-Cuatro días.-le contestó Lilith mientras se bañaba en la tina, desparramando agua caliente por los lados.

- **¿La casera sabe que estás aquí?**

 **-** El primer día, no lo supo. Cuando me pilló al segundo, me dijo que le daba igual mientras no siguiera aquí cuando volvieses, ya que tenías pagada la habitación para todo el mes.

- **Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

 **-** Oh, seguro que al bueno de mi hermanito no le importa ayudarme a pagar mi estancia mientras busco trabajo.

- **…**

-Ambos sabemos que vas a decir que sí.

- **Sí. Ambos lo sabemos.-** acabó riendo derrotado.

* * *

Meiga estaba segura de haber oído voces dentro. Curioso. La casera le había dicho que estaba solo. Como fuera. Llamó a la puerta y se ajustó el pelo. Tenía mucha curiosidad por Piltover y quería preguntarle. No sabía que esperar de aquel lugar.

Pero desde luego, lo que no esperaba es que la recibiera una chica desnuda y mojada.

Desnuda.

En la habitación de Victor.

-… ¿Sí?-le preguntó Lilith al ver que no reaccionaba, mientras se ponía una bata.

Pero aún así, Meiga no podía quitarse la imagen de su cuerpo de la cabeza. Que a pesar de todas las cicatrices que lo recorrían, no se veía mal. Nada mal. Parecía más bien algo esculpido en mármol, que producto de dieta y ejercicio.

Un cuerpo que se encontraba a solas con Victor en su habitación.

-… Ehm, perdona. Debo haberme confundido. ¿Está no es la habitación de Victor, verdad?

-No, sí que lo es.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-¡Victor! ¡Te buscan!

- **¿Quién es?**

 **-** Una nativa, creo.-dijo viéndola desde arriba, sin entender el significado de sus expresiones faciales.

- **¿Nativa?**

Victor salió de su dormitorio, y vio a Meiga cuando su hermana le dejó sitio en la puerta.

- **¡Meiga! Te busqué antes. Acabo de llegar ahora.**

-Sí. Me lo acaba de decir Pani. ¿Te importaría presentarnos?

- **Oh, claro. Meiga, Lilith. Lilith, Meiga.**

Lilith le saludó con la mano mientras apoyaba el codo y la cabeza sobre el hombro de Victor. Meiga tenía la sensación de que iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Esto… Puedo volver en otro momento si interrumpo algo.-dijo bajando la vista.

- **No, tranquila. De hecho, hay algo que me gustaría enseñarte. Pasa.**


	23. Caudillos de Freljord: Confesiones

Hallr al fin había alcanzado su destino. Abandono el lecho de la hija del capitán antes de que nadie se percatara, y observó el perfil vertical de la lejana ciudad de Bilgewater ante los primeros rayos del amanecer. Él era un hombre de las montañas heladas, así que pensó que no le resultaría problema escalar aquellos verticales riscos si le fuera necesario.

Envuelta en la sabana, aquella belleza rubia de melena ondulada y ojos azules se abrazó a su espalda.

-¿No temes que tu padre pueda vernos?

-No. A esta hora no se levanta nadie.

Hallr se giró para reconfortarla, y saborear la dulce miel de sus labios por última vez.

-Quiero irme contigo.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, muchacha.-le acarició el pelo.-Te arrepentirías de ello.

-Me da igual. Te amo.

-¿Estás segura de ello?-le preguntó con una sonrisa casi burlona.

La joven dejó caer la sábana sobre la cubierta.

-Soy tuya para todo lo que importa.-cubriéndose con los brazos por el frío.

Tras deleitarse la vista, Hallr cubrió a la joven con la sábana de nuevo, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-Algún día harás muy feliz a un alma errante, muchacha. Pero hoy no será ese día.

* * *

Malie no solía pasarse por el cuartel de los cazarrecompensas. Básicamente porque no tenía negocios con ellos. Y si venía, era porque Fortune tenía algún negocio que ofrecerle. ¿Pero esta vez? Era él quien tenía algo que ofrecerle a ella.

- **¿Está Fortune? Necesito hablar con ella.-** le preguntó al tabernero.

-Está reunida con el jefe. Pero yo que tú no les interrumpiría. Será mejor que esperes tu turno.

- **Si tiene algo de lo que quejarse, que me lo diga.**

Dicho esto, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a las escaleras del despacho de Gallows. Segundos después de oírse un disparo, volvió a bajarlas con un agujero humeante en la aleta de su cabeza.

- **¿Qué tienes para beber?-** dijo sentándose en la barra.

* * *

-¿Eso era necesario?-le preguntó Gallows.

-¿Con él? Sí.-le respondió Miss Fortune antes de enfundar su arma.-Me pregunto que querrá. Nunca viene a mi por nada.

-Tendrá que ver con ese negocio que parecía estar montando con Raekt.

-¿Ha estado hablando con Raekt? ¿Y de que?

Gallows no sabía que decirle exactamente. Porque sabía que lo que iba a decirle se lo iba a tomar mal. La conocía demasiado bien.

-Curiosamente, es algo que te inmiscuye a ti.

-¿De que manera?

-... Verás, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero desde lo que hicisteis tú y tus hombres en Harrowing, y especialmente tras lo de Gangplank, que aunque ni mientas ni desmientas, todo el mundo asume que fue cosa tuya, te has ganado cierta fama entre el populacho. Unos te llaman la heroína de Bilgewater, y otros la reina de Bilgewater.

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-¿La reina de Bilgewater? ¿Yo? Hmf. Podría acostumbrarme. ¿Qué tal crees que me sentiría una corona? ¿Y que pretende Raekt? ¿Quedar del lado bueno de la reina, o echarla del trono?

-... Un poco de ambas, y ninguna a la vez.

-Lo tuyo no son los comentarios cripticos, Gallows. ¿A que viene tanto misterio?

-... Porque... lo que el tipo quiere reclamar, no es tu puesto. Si no más bien, a ti.

Sabía que le había entendido por la expresión de su rostro. Y porque cuando iba a volver a beber, lanzó el vaso contra la pared, y cogió la botella de la mesa.

-Asumo que no es el único.

-No. Solo el más ruidoso.

Un silencio incómodo pero necesario se impuso en la habitación durante unos segundos. Para lo que era ella, se lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

-¿Tienes el informe sobre Raekt a mano?

-Sí.

-Dámelo.

-Tendría que hacerte una...

-¡Dámelo!

* * *

Finalmente, Malie la escuchó bajar las escaleras. Para entonces, ya había bebido de más, y ya había empezado una pelea con algunos de los cazarrecompensas.

- **¡Al fin!-** dijo dejando caer al suelo al tipo que estaba estrangulando con el brazo.- **¿Vas a escucharme ya?**

 **-** ¿Para que? ¿Para que puedas venderme como a una puta a tu nuevo jefe?

- **Eso es bastante inexacto, pero veo que alguien ya te ha informado. Solo quiero...**

 **-** Sé lo que quieres.-dijo restregándose los ojos.-Solo... ven a verme mañana a mi despacho en la Marea Roja, cuando te odie un poco menos.

Le miró, y estrechó su índice y pulgar a una distancia mínima entre ambos.

-Pero solo un poco.

* * *

-Entiendo lo que ha sucedido.-le dijo Katarina.-Pero no porqué te has enfadado.

Ambas comían juntas en una mesa de estar en el despacho de la mencionada taberna. Lo solían hacer allí cuando quedaban, porque los hombres no sabían comportarse con ellas fuera del barco. Y tenían una capacidad limitada para agujerear manos y hacer a los hombres bailar a base de disparos. Aunque era un poco triste que tuviera que esconderse en la taberna de su propia banda. Lo cual no hacía más que agravar su preocupación por el problema que tenía en mente ahora.

-Siempre te motiva que los hombres te deseen.-prosiguió Katarina.-Tu misma lo dijiste. Hacen lo que tu digas sin demasiado esfuerzo.

-¡Porque ya los has oído!-la interrumpió enfadada.-Soy la nueva reina de Bilgewater. La que destronó a Gangplank. Que aunque no es algo que yo admita, todo el mundo asume. Todos esos hombres temían y respetaban a Gangplank. Salían de su camino, y solo yo me atrevía a plantarle cara. ¿Y cuando he acabado con él, cómo me ven?

Se paró en seco para intentar serenarse un poco antes de seguir.

-No como una posible aliada. No como una rival a derribar. Ni siquiera como una molestia que quitarse del camino. No. Me ven como otro premio que reclamar. Como estas calles y estas aguas. Como una posesión con la que marcar su territorio y su autoridad. La disputa no es sobre mi poder. Es sobre mi. Y más concretamente, sobre esto.-dijo señalando su voluptuoso cuerpo con las manos.

Katarina siguió comiendo, dándole otro mordisco a su alita de pollo antes de hablarle.

-No puedo decir que lo entienda.-tragó.-En Noxus, se espera que todo el mundo se gane el respeto de los demás demostrando su valía. Una vez haces eso, se te respeta, y punto. Y más fácil me resultó teniendo en cuenta quien era mi padre.

Dio un sorbo largo a su cerveza, para vaciar lo que quedaba, antes de proseguir.

-Los hombres siempre me han deseado. Pero aquellos que me han tenido, siempre supieron cual fue su lugar. Se vanagloriaban de su "conquista", pero luego seguían respetando mi nombre. Siempre ha funcionado así. Y los pocos que no lo han hecho, fueron condenados al ostracismo por los demás. Así que no. Si esperas que diga que te entiendo, no lo haré.

-Gracias.-le contestó sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

-Lo que si sé.-se puso de pie.-Es lo duro que es ganarse y mantener el respeto de otros cuando las expectativas de las que partes son extremadamente altas. Ganártelo resulta aún más duro, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer. Eso si que lo entiendo. Con eso...

Sonrió.

-... sí que puedo ayudarte.

Le ofreció la mano. Fortune sonrió, y se agarró a ella para levantarse. Se quedaron estrechándose la mano un rato, mirándose a los ojos con confianza y entendimiento.

-¿Ahora es cuando se supone que nos morreamos?-le preguntó Fortune ladeando la cabeza, aún sonriendo.

Katarina solo rodó los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y un abrazo?-insistió.

-Eso sigue siendo ir un pelín lejos para mi. Al menos, por ahora.

Fue entonces cuando les llamó la atención el vozarrón desde el bar. Alguien acababa de entrar, y todos los hombres en la taberna o bien habían enmudecido, o hablaban con susurros.

-Me dijeron que aquí encontraría a un tal Fortune. ¿Dónde está?

Aquella voz le resultaba familiar.

-¿Sarah?-le preguntó Katarina al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta del despacho.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, y se apoyó en la balaustrada que le daba una vista completa de la taberna bajo ella, su sonrisa se intensificó, inundada con la alegría del reconocimiento.

-Mira lo que ha arrastrado la mar hasta mi puerta.

* * *

Meiga seguía observando aquel colgante en sus manos sin entender nada.

Cuando Victor se lo entregó ayer como un souvenir de Piltover, y le preguntó sobre su significancia, fue incapaz de decirle nada. ¿Que se supone que tenía que representar aquel círculo al que le faltaba un pedazo?

Victor parecía perplejo por su falta de entendimiento. Pero más lo estaba ella por la mujer desnuda en su cuarto. Así que cuando le preguntó si mañana por la noche podían quedar juntos frente a la estaca marítima que ella le mostró en el poblado abandonado, y que entonces se lo explicaría, más perpleja se encontró aún. Aunque claro, aceptó. Tenía curiosidad al respecto.

Ya pudo ver asomar su cabeza mientras escalaba las dunas. Él se giró al oírla llegar a pesar del poco ruido que hizo. Lo primero que notó fue la manta y las almohadas sobre la arena.

- **Ah, al fin llegas.-** le dijo dubitativo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-le preguntó ella extrañada.

- **No sé. Se me ocurrió que si íbamos a quedarnos un rato quietos observando el paisaje, al menos podíamos estar cómodos. Oh, casi se me olvida. ¿Has traído el colgante que te di?**

 **-** Claro.-dijo sacándolo de su cuello.-¿Para que lo necesitas?

- **¿Yo? Para nada. Solo ponte... aquí.-** dijo señalándole un punto del suelo con los brazos.- **Y luego sostén el colgante frente a tu cara.**

 **-** Vaaaale...-dijo ella, divertida por lo extraño de la petición.

Pero hizo como le indicó. El círculo en su mano cubrió la luna tras él. Y el hueco en este, solo dejaba a la vista la...

-Esto... Oh, madre serpiente. Es igual. Es la misma forma. La misma estaca está grabada en el colgante.

- **Has tardado en darte cuenta. Con todas las veces que has debido de venir antes que yo, me imaginaba que lo verías a la primera. Pero me alegro de que no se tratase de... ¿Ocurre algo?**

Victor tenía la sensación de que iba a ponerse a llorar, por la expresión de su rostro. Pero además parecía enfadada.

- **¿Meiga?**

 **-** ¿De que vas?-inquirió con voz ahogada.

- **¿Qué?**

 **-** ¿De que vas? O sea, me vienes con esta mierda del colgante, de la velada romántica en la playa, en un lugar que significa tanto para mi, ¿justo después de que pille a una chica desnuda en tu apartamento? O sea, ¿de que vas? ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? Es más, ¿qué clase de hombre eres tú? Creía que eras de otra forma. Creía...

Ya no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Lo... lo siento, tengo que...

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- **¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con mi hermana?**

 **-** No actúes como si... Espera.-se detuvo, y se giró para verle.-¿Hermana?

- **Sí. La conociste ayer, ¿recuerdas?**

 **-**... ¿Lo dices en serio?

- **Sí. ¿Quién creías que era?**

 **-** ¿Entonces porque no me dijiste quien era?

- **Creí que era evidente por lo de...-** pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza y frente, destacando su estatura.

Sí. Debía de admitir que la altura de aquella muchacha no era normal. Igual que tampoco lo era la de Victor. Claro que al verla desnuda, es un detalle que le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Vives con tu hermana?

- **No realmente. Simplemente rompió con su novio hace unos días, y está pasando las noches conmigo hasta que encuentre trabajo. ¿Porqué? ¿Qué te preocupaba?**

Meiga estaba convencida de que sabía perfectamente cual era el malentendido. Y que solo se hacía el ignorante porque le resultaba incómodo. No pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

 **-** Nada. Olvídalo.-dijo caminando hasta él, volviendo a tomar el colgante entre sus manos.-Es muy bonito. Gracias.

- **No hay de que. Y... sobre lo de la "velada romántica"...**

A Meiga volvió a entrarle la risa.

- **¿Qué?**

 **-** Lo siento. Me pasa cuando estoy nerviosa. Pero eso es lo que es, ¿no? Porqué no se me ocurre otro motivo por el que montar todo esto por una chica. ¿He acertado?

- **Básicamente... sí.**

Meiga se mantuvo con los brazos pegados a la espalda, y caminó hasta la manta para sentarse en ella, y quedarse observando el paisaje lunar frente a ellos. Tras dudar un poco, Victor se sentó junto a ella, pero siguieron sin decirse nada por un rato.

-¿De verdad te gusto?-le preguntó la bruja nativa con la cara oculta tras su pelo.

- **Sí.**

 **-** ¿Porqué?

- **No lo sé. Simplemente... me gustas. Eres una de las pocas personas con las que me entiendo. No sé que más decir aparte de eso. Lo siento si suena vago.**

 **-** No. Es suficiente.

- **... ¿Y yo? ¿Te gus...?**

 **-** Sí. Mucho.-al fin le miró, con las mejillas algo encendidas.-¿Quieres saber porque?

- **No. Con eso me basta.**

A pesar de hablarle, seguía apartando la mirada.

-Me alegro. Yo tampoco sabría que decir.

Así que simplemente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Victor.

* * *

Su hermano había ligado.

Su hermano era el que ligaba, y ella era la que se quedaba en casa.

¿Cuándo habían intercambiado sus papeles?

Si en una cosa ella era buena aparte de la medicina, era en partir caras a la gente para luego arreglárselas por un módico precio. No tenía ni la mitad de remilgos que su hermano con la violencia. Ni con matar.

Cuando tenían que salir de la isla para conseguir cosas por orden de su padre, su hermano siempre hacía como él les decía. Evitando contacto con todo rastro de civilización.

Ella no.

Si su hermano tardaba más de la cuenta en volver porque le era difícil conseguir cosas sin ser visto, ella lo hacía porque se pasaba tiempo conociendo gente. Cuando su padre les permitió salir de la isla siendo adolescentes, su fase rebelde la siguió. A su hermano no. No estaba segura ni de que la hubiera pasado.

Se pasó buena parte de ese tiempo bebiendo, follando, y viviendo en general. Le divertía. Se lo pasaba bien. Pero siempre volvía con su padre y su hermano. No importara cuantos nuevos hogares se hiciese, ni cuantas mujeres y hombres le declarasen su amor incondicional. Siempre volvía con su familia.

Ahora que no cargaba con ello, ¿qué fue lo primero que hizo? Empezar a salir con el primer tipo al que conoció, y olvidarse de su propia vida.

Estaba tan ansiosa por empezar, que siguió a un tipo con el que sabía que acabaría mal. Pero ahora, ¿qué? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Su hermano trabaja ahora para la cazarrecompensas que fue a por su padre. Quizás también podría acudir a ella. Además, estaba buena. Con un poco de suerte...

Unos golpes enérgicos contra la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. ¿Quién podría buscar a su hermano a esas horas? O quizás era ella, que no se acostumbraba a los hábitos nocturnos de buena parte de la población de Bilgewater.

Al ponerse de pie y dirigirse a abrir, se encontró con aquella subordinada de Miss Fortune. Ariana.

Ella tampoco estaba mal.

-No sabía que vivías aquí.-le dijo la del pelo teñido.

-Desde hace unos días, sí. Si buscas a mi hermano, ha salido.

-De hecho, no. Le buscaba para encontrarte a ti.

-¿A mi? ¿Porqué?

-La capitana tiene trabajo para ti.


	24. Caudillos de Freljord: Apuesto bárbaro

Hallr se preparaba para desembarcar. La joven que había hecho de su travesía algo tan placentero, le observaba desde su camarote, con la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, mientras su padre se acercaba a su amante secreto, que tan pronto iba a abandonarla.

-Se que has estado con nosotros poco tiempo. Pero se te va a echar de menos por aquí.-se acercó para susurrarle divertido.-Es más. Creo que mi hija está algo colgada de ti, la pobre.

-¿En serio? No me había fijado.

El tono desenfadado del bárbaro norteño parecía haber sido sustituido por una serenidad propia de un hombre decidido. Propia de alguien con un objetivo en mente que no es capaz de sacarse de la cabeza. El capitán conocía esa sensación.

-¿Es este tu destino final?

-Sí.-respondió lacónicamente.

-Solo un hombre desesperado vendría a este lugar solo. Alguien como yo. Que tan desesperado está por un puerto en el que le admitan, que tiene que recurrir a comerciar en este lugar.

Miró para atrás, y notó la mirada de su hija, escondiéndose tras la puerta al cruzarse con la suya.

-Tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes. Me encargaré de vigilar la carga y la descarga si te hace sentir más tranquilo.

-No. No, muchacho. No lo digo por mi, ni por mi dinero, ni por mis hombres. Lo digo por mi hija. No debería haberla traído aquí. Pero no tenía otro remedio. Si la hubiera dejado en casa, la puta de mi mujer ya se habría largado con ella para cuando hubiese vuelto. La muy puta.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-preguntó Hallr, al fin mostrando interés en la conversación.

-16.

Hallr sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso explica su inocencia.-dijo mirando hacia la puerta ahora cerrada, viniéndole otra pregunta a la cabeza.-¿Ella quería venir?

-No. Pero tiene que entender que lo hago por su propio bien, ¿sabes? Su madre nunca lo hizo. En su lugar no hacía más que amenazar con abandonarme cada vez que no quería hacerme caso. Y me preocupa que se acabe volviendo tan puta como su madre si la dejo con ella.

-He conocido a muchas putas. La mayoría de ellas, son mujeres amables, de una noble profesión.

-¡Ja! Entonces ojalá mi mujer fuera una puta de verdad. Quizás entonces entendería lo que significa atender bien a tu marido. Ahora mismo, solo espero encontrar un buen hombre con el que desposar a mi pequeña.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ella?

-¿Acaso importa? Ya sabes como son las mujeres de su edad. Son más alocadas que las adultas, pero al menos no están tan locas como ellas. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Entiendo.

Ahora comprendía porque la muchacha estaba tan desesperada por marcharse con él. Dudaba de si realmente se había enamorado de él, o de si simplemente lo dijo para alejarse lo antes posible de los planes que su padre tenía preparados para ella, y él era su última oportunidad.

De todas formas, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer la muchacha era quedarse, y tampoco es que él quisiera responsabilizarse de ella. Lo mejor sería dejar estar al asunto.

Si al menos ella pensara lo mismo.

-Padre, necesito hablar con vos.

La muchacha había dejado su camarote, y acudido hacia los dos hombres que charlaban.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo? Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a dejar tu camarote hoy.

-Lo siento, padre, pero mentí. Igual que lo he hecho estos días.-dijo agarrándose al brazo de Hallr.

-Muchacha...-intentó advertirle él, pero no le hizo caso.

-Apenas ha dormido en su hamaca. Ha estado pasando todas las noches conmigo. Le amo, padre.-zanjó ella, aún ocultándose parcialmente tras el bárbaro.

-Tú... ¡Tú sucia rata de estercolero!

Como aquel era un lugar peligroso, el capitán tenía la espada a mano. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de desenfundar, antes de que Hallr bloqueara el golpe agarrándole de la muñeca, le desarmase, y le rompiera la nariz con el pomo.

Algunos de los hombres iban también armados, pero como el bárbaro aún tenía la punta de la espada sobre la nuez de su capitán, no se atrevieron a actuar.

-¡Padre!-gritó la muchacha asustada.

-Sí. He yacido con tu hija en su lecho. Pero que queden claras dos cosas. Primero, fue ella la que acudió a mi y me invitó. Y segundo.-se giró para ver a la muchacha.-Yo no la amo. Así que puedes quedártela.

Dicho esto, tiró la espada sobre la cubierta, y se dirigió hacía la rampa que conectaba con el muelle, cargando su saco y al hombro, y su martillo a la espalda. Dejando tras de si un corazón roto, y una nariz sangrante.

-Padre.

La muchacha se arrodilló para ayudarle tras salir de su impresión, pero este apartó el brazo bruscamente para que le soltase.

-Fuera.

-Padre, deja que...

-¡He dicho que fuera! ¡Fuera de mi barco!

El hombre se puso de pie, y agarró a su hija del brazo, arrastrándola hasta la plataforma por la que se marchó el bárbaro.

-Pero padre, ¿qué...?

-¡Si pretendes ser una zorra que se degrada a si misma mientras yo intento darle un futuro, bien! ¡Pero no te sigas haciendo llamar mi hija! ¡Ahora solo tengo a la zorra que me quiere quitar mi dinero, y a la zorra que me avergüenza!

La empujó por la pasarela. Ella, todavía en shock, rodó por ella hasta dar contra las tablas del muelle, espantando a las voraces ratas tiburón que lo habitaban, ya saciadas con los restos de los monstruos marinos capturados, por fortuna para ella.

O quizás no tan fortuna. ¿Pues que iba a hacer allí sola? Su padre la había abandonado. El hombre al que creía amar la había dejado sin mirar atrás. ¿Y lo peor de todo?

Era una mujer joven, sola e indefensa en la ciudad más peligrosa del mundo.

* * *

Hallr procuró olvidarse del asunto rápido. Sus ansias de venganza ayudaron.

Observó las pasarelas sobre las que caminaba, que flotaban directamente sobre el agua sin ningún soporte debajo, mojando sus botas al bambolearse. A los lados, casas de madera que aunque con soportes, aún directamente construidas sobre el agua. Y sobre y frente a él, unas pasarelas de madera clavadas a la roca de uno de los múltiples acantilados que básicamente componían la ciudad, y que se perdían entre la niebla sobre él.

Solo pudo preguntarse como una ciudad construida con materiales tan endebles, tenía fama de inexpugnable.

-Anciano.-se dirigió a un viejo de pelo blanco y piel negra, sentado en una mecedora en el porche de su casa acuática.-Necesito indicaciones. ¿Adónde debo ir si necesito encontrar a alguien?

Aunque era un bárbaro, llevaba bastante tiempo trotando entre los bajos fondos de las ciudades de las "grandes civilizaciones". La dinámica era más o menos la misma en todos los sitios. Y aquí sabía como buscar.

-Eso depende.-le respondió el hombre.

-¿De qué?-inquirió malhumorado.

-De si a quien buscas es por negocios, o por saldar cuentas.

-El hombre al que quiero matar devastó mi aldea y acabó con casi todos aquellos que me eran queridos. ¿Eso te sirve de indicación?

-Entonces deberías ir al cuartel de los cazarrecompensas. Allí siempre están ansiosos por tipos deseosos de venganza. Así siempre pueden reclamar la recompensa para ellos.-le guiñó el ojo.

-Me aseguraré de no permitir que mi visión por el botín quede obstaculizada.-dijo sonriendo divertido.

Comenzó la ascensión por aquellas escalas de madera pegadas al precipicio. Como hombre del norte, la altura era lo de menos. Lo preocupante era su constitución. Los crujidos no tranquilizaban, y los empujones entre los transeúntes más de una vez estuvieron a punto de arrojar a alguno al vacío.

Bueno, tampoco es que él necesitara preocuparse por ello.

Llegó a la cima del precipicio sintiendo como si acabase de escalar uno de los pequeños montes de su patria. Esperaba encontrar un panorama verde. Pero solo encontró una torre de estructuras de madera hechas con barcos que ocultaban por completo la tierra y la roca bajo ellos. Es más. Estaba seguro de que había habitaciones y casas olvidadas y ocultas bajo las más nuevas.

Lo que le seguían eran un montón de puentes colgante y pasarelas, pero por fortuna, esta vez horizontales. Siguiendo las indicaciones de los transeúntes, tuvo que volver a descender varias veces. Aquellas casas construidas sobre casas no paraban de sorprenderle por su estabilidad. Le daban la sensación de que se caerían en cualquier momento. Pero por fortuna, acabó volviendo a una zona donde el suelo podía apreciarse bajo sus pies, y las casas no se apelotonaban.

Por aquel barrio era donde se encontraba el cuartel de los cazarrecompensas. No tardó en encontrarlo, y entrar con paso decidido, no sin antes echarle un ojo al tablero de fuera para ver si veía a su objetivo. Pero ahora mismo, lo único que le apetecía era una buena cerveza, así que fue a apoyarse en la barra después de tropezarse con un hombre tiburón que salía con cara de malas pulgas. Ambos se ignoraron.

-Cerveza.-dijo sin molestarse en buscar un taburete.

-Veo que tú no eres de por aquí.

-No. Vine buscando a un tipo. Lo más probable era encontrarle en vuestro tablón de recompensas. Pero no le he visto.

-Eso significa que o bien no está, o bien alguien ya la ha reclamado, o alguien ya ha arrancado el cartel.-dijo llenandole la jarra y pasándosela.-Pero quizás pueda ayudarte. ¿Cuál es el nombre de quien buscas?

-Se llama Ragnar. Raekt Ragnar.

-... Entonces necesitas hablar con Fortune.

* * *

-Mira lo que ha arrastrado la mar hasta mi puerta.

Cuando Hallr accedió al local, no esperaba ser recibido por una voz femenina. Más cuando todos los hombres en el establecimiento parecían tan afectados por su presencia, que apenas hablaban. Le resultaba habitual en muchos sitios. Él era un hombre grande. Pero no era habitual que la única persona que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra, fuera una mujer.

Al alzar la mirada, apoyada en una baranda sobre todos, se encontró con la visión de la chica más hermosa que había conocido. Más su cara le resultaba familiar. Y su cuerpo, cuyos ropajes apenas cubría. Era sin duda una vista de la que no quería deshacerse.

-¿Qué buscas de mi, mi bárbaro?-le preguntó la mujer.

-... ¿Tú eres Fortune?-inquirió extrañado tanto por su género, como por su forma de hablarle.

-Cierto. La última vez que nos vimos, no intercambiamos nuestros nombres. Sube, y podremos hablar más en... privado.

Le gustaba más como sonaba eso. Más le gustó la otra chica con la que se cruzó en las escaleras. A pesar del ojo que se presuponía que le faltaba debido al parche, rivalizaba en belleza con la pelirroja. Pero más le interesaba esta. No podía sacudirse la sensación de que la conocía. Sensación que quedaría confirmada poco después.

-Bueno.-dijo la pelirroja apoyando el culo sobre su mesa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y de piernas.-¿Qué te trae a mi ciudad, guapo? ¿Tan marcado te deje que has acudido hasta mi siguiendo mi pista? Porque me sentiría halagada.

-Ah. Entonces supongo que ya nos hemos conocido antes.

-... ¿En serio?

La joven parecía decepcionada.

-¿Intentas insultarme, o finges ignorancia para encender mi interés?

-Soy completamente honesto, muchacha.-se acercó a ella.-Quizás puedas hacer algo para reavivar mi memoria.

-¿Cuántas pelirrojas has conocido?

-Muchas.

-Vale. Y más recientemente.

-... ¡¿Piltover?!

-Premio.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Desde luego, eres una dama peculiar.

-Y tú pareces un poco...

La acalló con un beso. No le gustaba que los hombres se tomasen esas libertades con ella sin permitírselo. Pero era guapo. Estaba bueno. Se dejó llevar un poco. Pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello, mientras este le sujetaba la nuca con fuerza, y la empujaba contra la mesa para que se sentase sobre ella. Pero después de unos minutos, cortó el beso.

-Vale, ¡vale!-lo apartó de si.-Hay un momento y un lugar para el placer, y un momento y un lugar para el trabajo. Y mi despacho es lo segundo, no lo primero. Así que dime. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Hallr resopló fastidiado. Pero acabó dejándose caer sobre una silla frente a la mesa.

-Vine buscando a un hombre. Cuando pregunté en tu lugar de trabajo, me dijeron que si quería encontrarlo, tenía que hablar contigo.

-¿Buscas a Raekt?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-Que un freljordano se presente ante mi buscando ayuda, al mismo tiempo que otro freljordano me está dando problemas, no puede ser casualidad. Dicho esto.-cogió una estatuilla del rey del río sobre su mesa, y le dio un beso.-Gracias por traerlo hasta mi cuenca.

-Eres una mujer extraña.

-Soy muchas cosas. Pero dime. ¿Qué puedes contarme de Raekt Ragnar?

* * *

Todo empezó cuando la elegida de Avarosa se presentó en mi aldea acompañada de Tryndamere. Durante los últimos años, este se había ganado la lealtad de todos lo poblados de la zona, incluido el mío, a pesar de que su tribu fue exterminada. Era y es como el rey de los pueblos libres. O como vosotros nos llamáis, bárbaros.

Fue poco después que nos enteramos de que la Garra Invernal le había declarado la guerra los avarosanos. Y aunque nosotros nos habíamos unido a su causa, no nos preocupamos. En una tierra como aquella vivíamos acostumbrados a la guerra. Además, que éramos un objetivo demasiado pequeño para captar su interés. Pero Raekt no lo veía de la misma forma.

Él era el hijo menor del jefe de nuestro poblado, que por aquel entonces se consideraba el hombre más anciano de Freljord. Él no era el destinado a heredar la posición de su padre, pues se le consideraba demasiado impulsivo e imprudente. Con mucho que aprender. Pero si te lo preguntas, no. Él nunca pensó en asesinar a su padre, o a su hermano mayor. Los respetaba demasiado.

Precisamente por esa necesidad de demostrar su valía, y la sensación de que realmente no estábamos a salvo, se ofreció a unirse voluntariamente a la corte de jóvenes que debíamos marchar a la guerra junto a la reina Ashe, donde yo me incluía. Todos la respetábamos. A ella y a su marido. Si no, no llevaría su insignia tatuada en mi pecho. Pero Raekt no lo veía de la misma forma.

Respetaba su fuerza, pero no su idealismo. Pero respetaba aún más su inteligencia, motivo por el que no quiso unirse a Sejuani y su Garra Invernal por voluntad propia. Ella defendía las tradiciones de Freljord. Ashe, trataba de llevarlo hacía un futuro.

Raekt siempre fue más fiel a lo primero. Pero nunca temimos que nos abandonara por el enemigo. Pues de todas formas, nuestra tribu lo fue siempre todo para él.

O al menos lo era.

No sabemos que ocurrió exactamente. Nadie vivo lo sabe. Solo sabemos que él, yo y los demás fuimos enviados a una misión de reconocimiento en los territorios de la bruja de hielo. Fue entonces cuando una ventisca salida de la nada nos sorprendió. Nos separamos. Algunos en grupos reducidos, otros por si solos. La nieve no nos helaba tantos los huesos, como los gritos que nos susurraba el viento.

No entendía como. Aquellos eran todos hombres curtidos. Yo estaba entre los más jóvenes de ellos, y jamás les habíamos visto ceder ante el miedo. No fue hasta que me tropecé con el primer cuerpo que caímos en la cuenta de que aquellos gritos eran de dolor.

Después de unas horas, salimos del cañón por casualidad, por el lugar por donde habíamos entrado. Solo quedábamos cinco. Y por mucho que esperamos, no volvió a salir nadie aparte de nosotros. Asumimos que Raekt había muerto con los demás. No fue hasta una semana después que supe que no era así.

Cuando encontramos el campamento de la reina Ashe, comprendieron lo que había ocurrido, y hasta se disculparon, diciendo que deberían haberlo visto venir. No nos importaba. Solo queríamos volver a casa, y descansar un tiempo.

Cuando por fin se nos dio permiso, lo que presenciamos fue peor incluso a lo que ya habíamos presenciado. La aldea había ardido hasta las cenizas. Solo un puñado de casas y un puñado de supervivientes nos aguardaban. Pero aquello no había sido un saqueo ni un incendio. No se llevaron nada. Había sido asesinato.

Todos los muertos, mujeres, niños y ancianos incluidos que habían perecido, lo habían hecho a golpe de espada. ¿Y los que no? Habían dejado sus cuerpos esparcidos por todos los campos. Hasta nuestro jefe y su primogénito habían perecido. Fuera quien fuera el culpable, se había ensañado con ellos dos. No fue hasta un día después que los aterrados supervivientes pudieron volver a hablar, y darnos un nombre...

* * *

-... Raekt.

Aunque la mirada de Hallr se mantenía fija en el techo, su atención estaba en otra parte. Aquella gran cama no era la de un hostal, ni tampoco era suya. Su dueña, sin embargo, mantenía la mejilla apoyada sobre su ancho y fuerte pecho, mientras este acariciaba su melena escarlata.

-Lo lamento.-le respondió Miss Fortune, trazando las líneas del tatuaje del bárbaro con el dedo.-Yo también pasé por los mismo, ¿sabes? Perdí mi familia, y tardé años en ejecutar mi venganza contra el hombre responsable.

-¿Y que tal se sintió?

-No tan satisfactoria como esperaba.

Hallr ladeó la cabeza, y le echó un vistazo al paisaje tras la ventana.

-Ya ha anochecido.

-No. No puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

-No era eso lo que iba a preguntarte, pero aprecio tu generosidad.-bromeó el rubio.-No. Estaba pensando en tu plan para la reunión. Ya sabes. El que discutimos con tu contramaestre al llegar a tu casa, y a la que luego echaste antes de lanzarte sobre mi como una pantera y arrastrarme a tu dormitorio.

-No se me ha olvidado, tranquilo.-despegó la cabeza de su pecho, y se apoyó sobre sus codos para acariciar el rostro del hombre de melena leonada.-Follas bien. Pero no tanto como para provocarme problemas de memoria, o dejarme medio tonta. No. Eso solo lo ha conseguido una persona.

Echó la vista arriba, y soltó un suspiro casi de enamorada. Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

-Pero ese no es el asunto. Sea la hora que sea, Ariana la traerá. Lilith tiene sus propios asuntos que resolver con Malie, el nuevo colega de tu viejo colega.

-Creo que me tropecé con ese vastayah a la salida del cuartel de los cazarrecompensas.

-Ya lo mencionaste, ¿recuerdas? Oh. ¿O acaso es que yo follo tan bien que he sido yo la que te ha dejado medio tonto a ti?-sonrió orgullosa.

-No. Es que había partes de la conversación en la que mi atención...-centró la mirada en sus grandes pechos, aplastados contra la cama, y medio cubiertos por sus brazos cruzados.-... se dispersaba.

-Adulador.-le dio un pico en los labios, antes de que el llamador de la entrada principal la distrajese.-Deben ser ellas. Vístete. Aunque no me importaría amenizar la velada con la visión de tu cuerpo desnudo, no quiero que ellas se distraigan.

-Creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti, ¿sabes?-le dijo mientras observaba su cuerpo de proporciones perfectas salir de la cama.

-No serías el primero.-dijo poniéndose el sombrero, antes que ninguna otra cosa.-Por cierto. Sigo sin saber tu nombre.

-Puedes llamarme Hallr, Fortune.

-Por favor. Solo por ser tú...-le guiñó el ojo.-... te permito que me llames Sarah.


	25. CaudillosDeFreljord:Oferta de matrimonio

**Tengo un anuncio que hacer, y una pregunta que necesita respuesta.**

 **Teniendo en cuenta lo bien que me va el fic hasta ahora, y que me sobra un poco de dinero, estaba pensando en pagar a algún artista de Deviantart, o a alguno que se ofrezca por aquí, para que me haga una portada para el fic. Y aquí viene la pregunta.**

 **De todas las escenas y momentos desarrollados hasta ahora en la historia, ¿cuál es el que os gusta más? Mejor dicho. ¿Cuál creéis que es el instante merece más ser representado en un dibujo profesional? ¿Cuál os parece más icónico? Espero que me respondáis, porque no tengo claro cual sería ese momento desde mi perspectiva de escritor. ¡Ni siquiera tengo claro si acabaré haciéndolo! XD**

 **Supongo que dependerá de la escena que sea elegida.**

 **Y sé que la mayoría no comentáis porque no sabéis que poner en las reviews. Así que, como mínimo, con esto consigo algo más de feedback. XD**

 **¡Muchas gracias de antemano, por leerme, y por echarme una mano!**

* * *

Malie vació medio galón de ron de un tirón. Para un humano, eso era demasiado. Para alguien de su especie y tamaño, era normal y soportable.

- **Malie.**

Se giró para ver a otro sujeto de su especie muy parecido a él, pero con unas marcas azules en costados y rostro que los hacían perfectamente distinguibles el uno del otro.

- **¿Ya es mi turno otra vez, hermano?**

 **-Malu dice que puede aguantar más. Pero teniendo en cuenta el ritmo que hemos ido hasta ahora, dudo que sea cierto. ¿Cómo puede aguantar tanto?**

 **-No lo sé. Pero bueno, tú ya la has oído. Tenemos que seguir hasta que se desmaye. Y yo no voy a ser el que se queje.**

 **-Ninguno creo que lo hagamos. Rara vez se presenta una oportunidad así.**

No sabían hacía cuanto tiempo que estaban ahí encerrados. Unas horas, imaginaban. Después de que su negocio con Miss Fortune terminara, ella le pidio a Malie y a sus 5 hermanos que acudieran a su camarote. Tras lo cual, Miss Fortune procedió a encerrarse dentro con ellos junto con todo el alcohol que previamente había metido allí, y les pidió, palabras textuales, "que la jodieran hasta que ya no respondiera".

Ninguno pensó en negarse. Como ellos eran muchos y muy grandes, y ella solo una y pequeña, acordaron que lo mejor era hacerlo por turnos.

Sobre la cama de Miss Fortune, un hombre escualo de piel negra ocultaba a la susodicha bajo su cuerpo, permaneciendo a cuatro patas, y ella igualmente bajo este.

Se notaba desde hace un rato que ella estaba ida. Dejó de soltar palabras coherentes hace un rato. Solo gemía de placer, y cuando cada uno acababa su turno, ella simplemente se quedaba resoplando sudorosa sin fuerzas, con todo el cuerpo temblándole, una sonrisa idiota, y los ojos prácticamente en blanco.

Pero aquel hacia el que mejor parecía reaccionar, era Malie. Cada vez que llegaba su turno, movía los ojos, y se esforzaba por acercarse a él. También parecía que era con el que mejor lo pasaba. Se esforzaba por devolverle los besos.

Por eso, cuando Malu por fin no pudo aguantar más, y tuvo que pararse a descansar y dejarle el turno a Malie, Miss Fortune se esforzaba por moverse a pesar de no tener ya fuerzas para nada.

- **Ssssshhh... Tranquila, deja que me encargue yo.**

Creyeron escucharla reírse cuando Malie se sentó sobre la cama, y la colocó sobre sus piernas viéndola de frente. Con una mano le inmovilizó los dos brazos a la espalda, y con la otra la agarró de la nuca para poder ver bien su rostro, antes de empezar a moverla arriba y abajo ligeramente.

Lo segundo lo hacía porque disfrutaba con las caras que ponía una mujer cuando le hacía el amor. Lo primero porque disfrutaba de la sensación de tener el control, aunque realmente lo tuviese ella, dado que fue quien puso las normas, y quien había escondido las llaves.

Las normas le vinieron a la mente a todos cuando el segundo orgasmo que Malie le había provocado en aquel turno, y el quinceavo en total, hizo que sus ojos se volvieran completamente blancos, y dejara de moverse. A pesar de que Malie intentó seguir, ella ya no reaccionaba.

- **¿Está muerta?**

 **-No. Aún respira. Creo que ha perdido el conocimiento.**

 **-¡Al fin! A ver, no voy a quejarme. No he tenido la oportunidad de tirarme a una chica tan hermosa desde... Bueno, nunca. Pero esto lleva durando tanto tiempo que empezaba a aburrirme.**

 **-En fin. Ya he encontrado las llaves hace rato. Cojamos nuestro dinero y larguémonos.**

 **-Hmf. Ya ha amanecido. Parece que la hemos puesto fina toda la noche. Eh, Malie, ¿vienes?**

 **-Voy en un rato.** -dijo todavía en la cama, con la dormida Miss Fortune aún entre sus brazos.- **Ya os alcanzo.**

 **-Se va a cabrear contigo si sigues a ello mientras está dormida. Pero en fin. Allá tú.**

Era normal que pensaran eso. Pero no era de lo que se trataba. En la mirada de Malie sobre ella ya no había lujuria. Solo... ternura.

Al final, lo único que hizo fue tumbarse sobre la cama, e intentar dormir a su lado mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

-Eh, borracho. Despierta.

Malie alzó la cabeza de la mesa, con su jarra todavía en la mano. Se había dormido sobre la mesa comedor de la cantina de Raekt mientras celebraban anoche.

Aquel lugar era como uno de esos salones de jefes de Freljord. Con el trono de madera al fondo incluido.

-No parabas de reírte.-le dijo el troll que le había despertado.-No parabas de reírte mientras dormías. ¿Un sueño agradable?

- **Un recuerdo más bien.**

-Reconozco esa sonrisa. ¿Cuántas?

- **Solo una. Y me tocó compartir. Pero era la indicada.**

De todos los hombres que había compartido algo con Sarah Fortune para caer luego perdidamente enamorados de ella y que les rompiera el corazón, Malie era de los pocos lo suficientemente listos como para ocultárselo.

Pero últimamente había cambiado. Si, seguía invitando a hombres a su cama. Pero se había vuelto mucho más selectiva. Antes le valía cualquiera que fuera guapo. Ahora, tenía que o inspirarle confianza, o tenerle confianza. Según ella, había aprendido a base de sustos.

No era solo en el sexo. En general, se había vuelto más seria de lo habitual, por mucho que su fachada hacia fuera la siguiera mostrando como una viva la vida, y en algunos aspectos de su vida personal. Creedle: antes, era mucho peor. O mucho mejor. Depende de como lo mires. Todo desde la muerte de Gangplank.

Parecía que había convertido en su misión de vida "salvar" Bilgewater. Ya no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado, que iba de una botella, a la pelea, y luego a la cama. Aún recuerda aquella noche, con ambos chorreando de sangre, propia y ajena, sobre aquel manojo de redes en un muelle. Con los cadáveres de Garfios Dentados ardiendo y siendo devorados por las ratas del muelle a su alrededor. Con lo único que los mantenía despiertos siendo el dolor. Limpiándose la sangre el uno al otro con la lengua. Completamente empapados por la lluvia.

Fue uno de los momentos más eróticos de su vida.

Más lo que Malie mejor recordaba de aquella noche, era algo que no estaba seguro de si había pasado, o lo había alucinado por la pérdida de sangre, pues era muy impropio de ella. Cuando Sarah, temblando tanto por el frío como por la excitación, se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, y le susurró al oído:

"Te amo."

Te amo. No "te quiero". Te amo.

Jamás se atrevió a preguntarle nada al respecto. Ni a la mañana siguiente, ni en todas las veces que solicitó sus servicios.

- **¿Hmf?**

 **-** He dicho que el jefe quiere hablar contigo.

Alzó la mirada, para ver a Raekt Ragnar sentado en su trono, repiqueteando con los dedos, con rostro impaciente y enfadado.

Malie no le tenía miedo. Pero sus hombres, trolls y vastayahs era obvio que sí. Así que priorizó, y pensó que lo mejor sería no cabrearle. Se levantó con gesto lento, y caminó hasta quedar de pie sobre la alfombra de piel a los pies de las escaleras al trono, con el señor vikingo escoltado por dos guerreros humanos armados a sus lados.

-Dijiste que vendría. Ya ha amanecido hace rato, y no veo rastro alguno de mi prometida.

- **Vendrá. Cumple su palabra. Pero también sigue su propio horario, así que no esperes que llegue pronto.**

 **-** No es su palabra la que me preocupa.

- **¡Eih! Primero, aún no me has pagado. Y segundo, si te hubiera mentido, ¿porqué me quedaría aquí?**

 **-** ¿Por estupidez?

Malie comenzó a gruñir, con las branquias de su cuello vibrándole al resoplar. Los guardias de Raekt se prepararon para desenvainar, pero este los detuvo con un gesto, antes de ponerse de pie.

Por suerte para Malie o para Raekt, ya se vería, la luz del exterior inundó el lugar cuando los portones del otro lado se abrieron, dejando entrar a tres exuberantes pero letales bellezas.

Miss Fortune iba más cubierta de lo habitual, pues llevaba su uniforme de capitana más formal, y el pelo recogido en una trenza. Pero sus ropas eran tan apretadas que casi se le ajustaba como una segunda piel, marcando todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Al menos, las que no tapaba aquella blanca capa enganchada al cuello de su gabardina, también blanca. A su izquierda, iba su contramaestre Ariana. Una mujer a la que aún no había catado, y que sin embargo se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Al otro lado, una mujer a la que había catado recientemente durante muchas noches. Su sabor aún le era reciente. Casi tanto como la sangre de su propia nariz, que le rompió. Se preguntaba si seguiría enfadada con él.

Tal como le fulminaba con la mirada, era obvio que sí.

Pero de lo que no tenía ni idea, era de que hacía trabajando para Sarah.

* * *

-Llegáis en un buen momento. Veo que la has encontrado rápido. Pasad, pasad.

Miss Fortune las recibió en una bata de seda roja, que se le escurría por un hombro al quedarle un poco ancha. Lilith ni iba a quejarse, ni iba a decirle nada.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de que estuviera allí porque querían invitarla a un trío con ella y Ariana, teniendo en cuenta la hora. Una pequeña esperanza que se reavivó al ver salir del pasillo al bárbaro descamisado. Pero pronto le resultó obvio que no.

Aquella casa era el lujo en si mismo. El alumbrado era de gas. Un lujo que solo en Piltover se podían permitir. Los marcos de las paredes y las entradas estaban decorados con motivos dorados. Pero a la vez, aún conservaba cierto encanto de taberna. Como la rueda de carro colgada del techo, con velas encendidas derritiéndose encima, demostraba.

Justo bajo dicha lámpara, se encontraban los sofás de terciopelo sobre los que se iban a sentar, alrededor de una mesita de café. Miss Fortune se acomodó en una butaca roja. El bárbaro de melena rubia se sentó en una esquina de un sofá del mismo estilo junto a ella, con Ariana sentándose en el otro lado de este sofá.

Cabe mencionar que Hallr repasó con la mirada a la morena cuando lo hizo.

Lilith acabó sentándose frente a Miss Fortune, en otra butaca similar, con la mesa entre ellas.

-Supongo que te preguntarás porque la he mandado a buscarte.-le dijo señalando a Katarina con la cabeza.

-Si necesitas que cosa a alguien junto de nuevo, puedo hacerlo. Pero eso es más cosa de mi hermano. A mi se me da mejor abrir cráneos y partir caras.

-¡Ja! ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Bueno, cuando sabes mucho de anatomía, sabes donde golpear para que duela más, o que alguien muera rápido.

Eso pareció captar el interés de la capitana.

-Precisamente eso es lo que necesito que hagas por mi. Bueno. Si se da el caso.

-¿Y que tengo yo que impide que otro más de tu creciente banda se encargue de ello?-dijo cruzándose de brazos, y apoyando sus botas sucias sobre la mesa.

-Que eres mujer.

Lilith arqueó una ceja sonriendo.

-¿Oh?

-He acordado reunirme con un nuevo líder de banda que últimamente ha ganado... demasido influencia para mi gusto. Tiene a prácticamente todas las bandas freljordanas bajo su control. Y los freljordanos son casi un tercio de la población de Bilgewater.

-¿Quieres que lo seduzca y lo asesine? Porque...

-Oh, no. No. Si fuera tan sencillo como eso, o lo haría yo misma, o enviaría a Ariana a hacerlo.

-Ya te gustaría.-le contestó la del parche de mala gana.

-No. Si mi trabajo fuera tan sencillo como matar al líder de una banda para acabar con el problema, no habría crimen en Bilgewater. La cosa es que cuanto más grande se hace un jefe, mejor organizada estará su banda. Y cuando eso ocurre, más probable será que si lo mato, sus hombres se organicen para cazar a los míos, y empiece otra guerra de bandas. Y tras todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, nadie quiere eso. De lo que se trata, es de conseguir algo similar a lo de Gangplank, pero sin hacer estallar otro baño de sangre. De arrancarle su autoridad poco a poco. Pero para eso, necesito conocerle. Motivo por el que voy a reunirme con él. Y una de las pocas cosas que sé sobre él, es que me quiere como aliada.

-Déjame adivinar. Eres ahora mismo probablemente la persona más influyente de Bilgewater. Y él, lo primero que piensa acerca de ti, no es como ganarse el favor de una aliada tan poderosa. Lo primero que piensa es meterte en su cama.

-Veo que lo comprendes. Es muy anticuado. Aún se guía por las normas de un páramo helado alejado de toda civilización. No te ofendas.-le dijo a Hallr.-Lo que quiere es "desposarme", bajo la creencia de que eso le dará control sobre todos mis hombres y propiedades, mientras yo le hago de mujer trofeo. Nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

-Que quiero que no solo él, si no todo el mundo en Bilgewater, aprenda a respetar a las mujeres. O más concretamente, a mi. Por eso solo tú y Ariana me acompañaréis a la reunión.

-¿Nosotras tres? ¿Solo? ¿No te parece arriesgado?

-No. He oído que es colérico, pero también listo. Y si algo se me da bien, es mantener satisfecho a un hombre para conseguir lo que quiero. El reto va a ser rechazar su propuesta sin cabrearle demasiado. Pero en fin. Algo se me ocurrirá.

-¿Y qué pinta él en todo esto?-señalando a Hallr con el pulgar.

-Esa es la parte más divertida.-sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

-Ah. Las historias de tu belleza no te hacen justicia, mi señora.-Raekt cogió su mano enguantada para besarsela.

-Adulador. Sigue así. Conmigo, te llevará a cualquier parte.

Miss Fortune echó un vistazo al gran salón. Katarina y Lilith seguían tras ella. Al igual que dos de los hombres de Raekt permanecían tras este. Lo único que le preocupaba era la presencia de tantos ursine y trolls fuera de Freljord. Eso no era normal. Y era muy preocupante.

Aparte de ellas, él único que desentonaba con la muchedumbre era Malie, que permanecía entre ella y Raekt.

- **¿Ves? Ya he cumplido mi parte del trato. Ahora, pagame.**

 **-** El pago era por una esposa. Recibirás tu pago cuando, y si, las negociaciones con mi prometida van según lo previsto.

- **¡Serás...!**

 **-** ¿Prometida? Vaya, vaya. Eres un hombre muy osado para hacer esas afirmaciones tan de primeras. Me gusta.-le dijo Miss Fortune mordiéndose el labio, asegurandose de que Raekt notara como repasaba su cuerpo con la mirada.

El caudillo vikingo sonrió. Le hizo una indicación a uno de sus hombres, y una bolsa de monedas bien llena aterrizó entre las zarpas de Malie.

-Cuéntalas si quieres. No esperes que te time. Ven, mi señora. Hablemos en un lugar más privado, lejos de las miradas de estos perros, y...-prestó atención a Lilith y Katarina por primera vez, algo desconcertado.-... tu escolta.

-Me parece bien, mi señor.-dijo haciéndole una leve reverencia con la cabeza, para que cuando se Raekt se diera la vuelta, desviar su vista hacia Malie, y susurrarle un discreto "De nada."

Malie asintió feliz, jugando con la bolsa de monedas en sus manos. Más su alegría se enturbió un poco cuando captó las miradas malintencionadas de las otras dos féminas.

- **Probablemente esto les lleve tiempo. ¿Os importa si os invito a un trago?-** preguntó poniendo su mejor sonrisa de seductor.

-Mientras no trates de llevarnos a ninguna a la cama.-le contestó Lilith arrancándole la bolsa de las manos.

Ambas le dieron la espalda, antes de dirigirse hacía un mesón lleno de hombres freljordanos que las recibían con alegría. Malie no pudo evitar gruñir, y apretó el puño con rabia.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya. Eres todo un cazador.-dijo golpeando con la punta del dedo uno de los colmillos de la cabeza del jabalí gigante que colgaba de la pared.

-Sí. Lo maté yo mismo con mis propias manos.

Miss Fortune sintió como la rodeaba de la cintura por la espalda.

-Estas manos.

Raekt se había quitado los guanteletes, la capa de piel, y el casco. Tras ella, había un hombre de torso desnudo lleno de cicatrices, con la cabeza rapada, y sin embargo, una prominente barba. Miss Fortune se había quitado en su lugar el sombrero y la capa, que colgaban del mismo perchero que las ropas de él.

No toleraba que la tocaran sin su permiso. No de esa forma. Pero sabía tragarse el orgullo cuando el "juego" lo requería. Así que se giró para verle de frente, todavía con la cintura sujeta por sus callosas manos, y le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello, pero bajando la mirada, fingiendo vergüenza.

-Esta no me parece la forma más apropiada de comenzar una negociación.

-¿Porqué no? Vamos a casarnos, ¿cierto?

Cuando se lanzó a besarla, su mano enguantada se interpuso. Acabó apartándolo gentilmente de ella.

-Aunque me guste lo que he visto hasta ahora, entenderás que he recibido propuestas de muchos hombres muy distintos. Aunque pocos eran tan atractivos y determinados como tú...

-No hay otro hombre como yo.-contestó con tono grave, lo que obligó a Miss Fortune a medir sus palabras mejor.

-Concuerdo. Pero has de entender que tras toda la sangre que se ha derramado los últimos meses, necesito a un hombre fuerte para restaurar el orden que el vacío de poder de Gangplank ha dejado.-permanecía dándole la espalda, observando una pintura.

-¿No has visto a mi gente? ¿No has visto mi barco?-le dijo él con tono animado.-¿No sabes como mi nombre se pronuncia en susurros entre aquellos que se oponen a mi mando entre los demás freljordanos? ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

-Muchos hombres pueden reclutar a bestias brutas de carga, conseguir un barco grande, y mantener el control sobre un barrio.

Pareció molestarse por su comentario. Así que se acercó a él con una sonrisa adorable y sensual a partes iguales, que llevaba años ensayando, y le acarició el rostro con su mano enguantada. Este se la tomó, más relajado.

-Pero hace falta un auténtico líder para inspirar TERROR en todo un archipiélago. Así que dime...-se acercó para susurrarle al oído.-... ¿cuál será tu regalo de bodas que pueda proporcionarme eso?

Cuando se apartó, le notó una sonrisa llena de confianza en el rostro. No estaba segura de que eso fuera buena señal.

-Je. Bien. Pues tengo el mejor regalo de bodas del mundo.

Se acercó a la chimenea de piedra, ahora apagada, y tiró de la antorcha a un lado de esta. Entonces, Miss Fortune escuchó la piedra correrse, y la chimenea se dividió en dos, mostrando unas escaleras que descendían por un pasillo angosto, con una leve luz al fondo.

-Acompáñame.-dijo ofreciéndole la mano, mostrando la mejor sonrisa de galán que sus amarillentos dientes le permitían.

No sin algo de recelo, que ella le supo ocultar bien, dejó que tomase su mano. Su apretón era como el de un tentáculo prensil, a pesar de que había intentado ser delicado.

Mientras descendían, el hombre comenzó a narrarle una historia que, de no ser por lo que estaba a punto de presenciar, jamás creería.

-Hace años, cuando aún vivía en Freljord, tuve un encontronazo con la bruja de hielo. Lejos de causar mi muerte, o un sufrimiento eterno, me concedió ciertos dones.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, se encontraron en una gran sala de piedra sin columnas, iluminada únicamente por las rejas del techo que daban al exterior, pero que apenas alumbraban el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Pero el único que nos interesa ahora mismo, es el don de comunicarme con bestias, y aquellos de mentalidad bestial, y conseguir que me obedezcan.-dijo tirando de una palanca, que provocó que media tonelada de atún comenzara a caer frente a ellos, acumulándose casi hasta el techo.

-Me lo encontré un día, cuando mi barco encalló en una isla desierta al otro lado del gran canal.

El suelo, el techo y las paredes comenzaron a vibrar ligeramente, mientras la piel de Miss Fortune se volvía de gallina. Había algo oculto en la oscuridad. Lo presentía. Algo grande, que arrastraba unas cadenas, y se acercaba a ellos.

-Cuando al fin superé mi estúpido miedo, me acerqué a él. Y desde entonces...

La enorme, temible y majestuosa figura salió de entre las sombras.

-... hemos sido inseparables.

Era un dragón.

Un puto dragón.

¡Un puto jodido dragón!

Fue una suerte que tuviese más ganas de comerse al atún que a ella, porque fue el tiempo que tardó en terminar su desayuno, lo que tardó ella en racionalizar lo que ocurría.

Esto lo cambiaba todo. Esto lo cambiaba absolutamente todo. Una bestia que podía arrasar Bilgewater hasta los cimientos. Acabar con toda criatura viviente en el archipiélago. Y lo que es peor. Estaba bajo el control de aquel loco.

Su plan original ya no funcionaba. Sombras, ya se cuestionaba incluso para que la necesitaba a ella. ¡Tenía un jodido dragón! ¿Qué clase de persona necesita alianzas con algo así? Ya no podía permitirse enemistarse con él. De hecho, sería suicida.

Casi saltó cuando le notó tomarla de la cintura.

-Ven.-tomó su mano.-Siempre es más amistoso cuando está con la tripa llena.

Ella se dejó arrastrar, aún aterrada, hasta el dragón. Permaneció serena, con calma fingida, mientras depositaba su mano sobre el morro del dragón. Él no reaccionó. Solo mantenía su vista clavada en ella.

Podía sentirlo respirar. ¡Podía sentir hasta su sangre moverse! Estaba frío, como todos los reptiles. Pero podía sentirlo respirar. ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Un dragón, vivo, en manos de su enemigo.

-Es magnífico, ¿verdad?

Su plan se había derrumbado por completo. Estaba pérdida. No. No debía dejarse llevar por el pánico. No ahora. Tenía que tomar una decisión drástica.

-¿Y bien?-prosiguió Raekt, haciéndola girarse para que le viera de frente, acariciando esta vez él su rostro.-¿Serás mi esposa?

Y tenía que tomarla ya.


	26. Caudillos de Freljord: Fiesta de boda

El poblado abandonado se encontraba ensombrecido por la estaca marina frente a su costa, pese el fuerte reflejo de la luz lunar. A pesar de ello, con el paso del tiempo, algunos rayos de luz comenzaron a filtrarse a través de las casas y de sus ventanas. Tampoco es que importase. Allí no vivía nadie ya. Y las únicas dos personas que se habían colado en una de las casas del poblado, no lo habían hecho porque quisieran dormir.

Antes de que la luz lunar iluminara la estancia, lo único que inundaba aquel lugar era el sonido de unos labios mojados al separarse y al unirse, alguna risa traviesa, y las eventuales palabras de amor y cariño.

- **¿No se preocupará tu abuela si no llegas a dormir?**

 **-** No. No lo hará. Ya me conoce. La única que creo que pueda preocuparse es Pani, pero no creo que se entere de que he pasado la noche en otro sitio. Y si lo hace, mi abuela sabrá que decirle.

- **¿"Ya te conoce"? ¿Con cuantos tipos te has largado por la noche para no volver?**

 **-** Muchos. Pero si preguntas a cuantos he traído aquí.-le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla.-No te preocupes. Tú solo eres el tercero.

Victor resopló, y se apartó de ella para recostarse con los brazos tras la nuca sobre la estera, con los piernas medio cubiertas por una manta que apenas le cubría a él, pero que a ella le iba bien.

-Venga, no te enfades.-le dijo ella sentándose sobre su estómago.-Si aún pensara en esos tíos no estaría aquí contigo.

- **No estoy enfadado.-** le contestó mirando al techo.- **Es solo que... no sé.**

 **-**... ¿Es que acaso esta es tu primera vez?-le preguntó ladeando la cabeza, no pudiendo entender como el chico más guapo que había conocido nunca, y con diferencia, pudiera no haber tenido novia hasta entonces.

- **No. De hecho, esta es la segunda.**

 **-** Oh.-apoyó los codos sobre su pecho, sosteniendo la cabeza con las manos, para verle más de cerca y con interés.-¿Y cómo fue?

- **... ¿Realmente te interesa con que mujer me he acostado antes que tú?**

 **-** A mi me interesa la vida sexual de todo el mundo. Venga. Di. ¿Era guapa?

- **... Probablemente la mujer más sexy que he conocido.**

 **-** ¿Más que yo?

- **Sí.-** le dijo sin darle consideración a la respuesta.

A lo que Meiga le puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-... Tienes razón. No me interesaba.

- **Lo que tú tienes es que eres hermosa.-** dijo acariciándole el pelo con una mano.- **La chica más hermosa que he visto.**

 **-** Ah, ¿es que ser sexy y ser hermosa son cosas distintas?-le preguntó no muy convencida, apartándole la mano.

- **Tal como le veo yo, sí. Lo primero se refiere más a las proporciones físicas y la forma de una persona. Lo segundo se refiere más a su rostro.**

 **-** ¿Crees que yo no tengo buen cuerpo?

- **Lo tienes. Tienes un cuerpo hermoso.**

 **-** ¿Pero no sexy?

- **No tanto como el de ella.**

Ella siguió mirándolo mal. Pero tras un rato de duda, sonrió, y le tiró de la perilla.

-¿Sabes? Al menos, contigo, no creo que vaya a poder quejarme de que no seas honesto.-dijo dándole un pico en los labios, antes de notar como Victor dirigía la mirada hacia algo tras ella.-¿Qué pasa?

- **Que niebla más espesa ha salido de repente, ¿no? Se cuela hasta en las casas.**

El rostro de Meiga se congeló de horror cuando vio a que se refería.

-La niebla negra...

- **¿Qué?**

 **-** Corre.

- **¿Qué su...?**

 **-** ¡Corre!

Meiga salió de la cabaña prácticamente desnuda. Esperaba ver la niebla filtrándose bajo las casas mientras llegaba por la playa. Pero lo que no esperaba, era aquella nube en forma de ciclón envolviendo el poblado por completo. Creciendo cada vez a más altura, hasta cubrir la luna, mientras se estrechaba poco a poco.

Estaban atrapados.

- **Meiga...**

Escuchando como la llamaba, y sin saber que hacer, Meiga volvió corriendo a la cabaña. Pero la visión que se encontró en el interior le heló aún más la sangre que la del exterior.

Un muchacho de piel de ébano, otro nativo,pero sin rasgos de mestizaje prolongado como los de ella, permanecía de pie, con sus ojos brillando con un espectral y antinatural brillo verde, al igual que sus tatuajes. No típicos de su tribu. Si no que recordaban a las formas grabadas en tomos de magia de las Islas de la Sombra.

Tatuajes y marcas que se mostraban por todo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo casi desnudo, que ella ya había visto decenas de veces ya desnudo, al igual que este el suyo. Pero aquello solo fue la mitad del horror. La otra mitad, vino en la forma del cuerpo sanguinolento en el suelo. El cuerpo de...

-¡Victor! ¡Diosa, ¡¿pero que has hecho?!

- **Meiga...**

La voz que parecía provenir del muchacho de manos ensangrentadas era la de Victor. Así, cuando los ojos de Meiga se cruzaron con las espectrales formas que eran los del brujo nativo frente a ella, su pulso comenzó a relajarse. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a secarse, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía él.

Para cuando, finalmente, este la estrechó entre sus brazos, unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, que llenó su boca de un regusto amargo, y la vez, de forma extraña, completamente cautivador.

- **Meiga...**

* * *

Se despertó, con su frente empapada de sudor, en la misma cabaña en la que Victor y ella habían pasado la noche. La luz del sol se filtraba a través del cortinaje en la entrada y de las ventanas, perfilando la figura de Victor, arrodillado a su lado.

- **Te movías mucho. ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?**

No le respondió. Simplemente se abrazó a él, ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

- **... ¿Tan mala era?-** preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo, algo perplejo.

-No. No. No es por eso.-mintió, apartándose al fin.-Solo... me alegro de ver que no has desaparecido durante la noche.

- **¿Porqué iba a hacerlo?**

 **-** Créeme. Te sorprendería la cantidad de tíos que hacen eso tras acostarse con una mujer a la que dicen querer.-dijo frotándose los ojos.-Por cierto. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Hace cuanto que ha amanecido?

- **Tres horas. Pero la verdad es que yo me desperté como media hora antes de que amaneciese.**

-¿Mal sueño?

- **No. La verdad es que duermo poco.**

 **-** ¿Y porqué no me has despertado? Para despedirte, al menos.

- **No quería molestarte.**

Ella le mostró una sonrisa torcida, con una ceja alzada.

-¿En serio me estás diciendo que te has pasado cuatro horas aquí, aburriéndote como un pasmarote, solo porque no querías despertarme?

- **... Visto así, sí que suena un poco estúpido.**

 **-** Nah.-le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de levantarse.-Lo que es, es muy dulce.

* * *

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?!-gritó Rafen, ojiplático.

-Que he aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio.-le contestó Miss Fortune, llenando de agua un vaso que tenía en la mano con una jarra.-Si alguna vez te haces demasiado viejo para esto, deberías meterte en la ópera de Piltover. Se te da bien alzar la voz.

Ambos se encontraban en su despacho en la Marea Roja, acompañados de Katarina, Lilith, Malie y Hallr, ambos observándose recelosos el uno al otro.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Porqué has hecho semejante estupidez?-le preguntó el viejo una vez más.

-¿He mencionado lo del dragón?

-Sí, lo has hecho.-dijo Katarina.-Y entiendo porque lo has hecho. De repente, te ves en una inferioridad semejante, así que no puedes permitirte negarle nada. ¿Pero realmente te renta vender tu libertad a cambio de salvar la vida?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo lo he hecho para ganar tiempo. Ya lo he besado, y ha sido asqueroso. No tengo intención de acostarme con él.-dijo dando un sorbo del vaso.

-¿Es por eso que no paras de enjuagarte con esa agua con desinfectante?-señaló Lilith.

Miss Fortune escupió el agua en una jofaina sobre la mesa.

-Eih, mientras no me la trague, no corro peligro.

-¿Entonces cuál es el nuevo plan?-le preguntó Hallr.-¿Y qué hace el tiburón aquí? Supongo que yo ya no...

-La parte del plan que te incluye a ti se ejecutará igualmente, pero se tendrá que buscar otra manera.-le dijo la pelirroja.-Y él está aquí, porqué necesito a alguien de confianza entre los hombres de Raekt.

-¿De confianza?-expresó Lilith incrédula.-¿Te recuerdo que prácticamente te vendió a ese tipo?

-Conozco a Malie mejor que ninguno de vosotros. Y sé de buena gana que su lealtad siempre ha sido primero al dinero. Y si de algo estoy segura...-miró al vastayah a los ojos.-... es que tras lo de Mundo, puedo pagarle mucho mejor que nadie en Bilgewater. Incluso Raekt.

Malie sonrió. Dio un paso adelante, y le hizo una reverencia.

- **¿Órdenes, capitana?**

 **-** Tras conseguir que yo me reuniera con él, te habrás ganado su confianza. Y junto a la buena palabra de su prometida, debería ser capaz de ofrecerte un puesto permanente en su banda, si se lo pides de la forma adecuada. Así que controla tu humor, y cuéntame todos los entresijos de su organización y de sus futuros planes.

Entonces, Miss Fortune torció su mirada hacia Hallr.

-Esa información debería darte algo con lo que empezar.-le indicó al bárbaro.-Pero para eso, primero tengo que encontrar una forma de librarme de ese maldito dragón. Así que hasta entonces.

Inspiró y exhaló, intentando relajarse. Tras lo cual, se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa, que cualquiera que no la conociera bien, confundiría con auténtica.

-Se supone que va a ser un día de celebración. Voy a casarme pronto. Así que voy a invitar a toda mi banda a tragos durante todo el día para que se lo pasen bien. Y eso os incluye a vosotros. Así que relajaos, y dejadme las preocupaciones a mi. ¿Vale?

- **Eso es algo que puedo hacer.-** indicó Malie divertido.

-Además.-abrió la puerta del despacho.-Necesito algo fuerte con lo que sacarme este maldito sabor a carne podrida de la boca de una vez por todas.

* * *

-Al fin llegas.-dijo la anciana al escuchar la puerta de la capilla abrirse.

No necesitaba ni girarse para saber que era ella.

-Pani y yo comenzábamos a pensar que íbamos a tener que comer solas.-dijo encendiendo los cirios sobre el altar con una mirada.-Oh, y no te preocupes. Ella no sospecha nada. Ya le dije yo ayer que a lo mejor cogíais una canoa para ir hasta Ngosha, y no volvíais. Tampoco es como si fuese a decirle lo que en realidad estabaís haciendo. La pobre ya tiene traumas suficientes.

Esperó que le recriminara su forma de hablar. Pero no le dijo nada.

-¿Meiga?-se dio la vuelta al fin.

Se encontró a su nieta sentada en un banco de los más cercanos a la entrada, con la cabeza prácticamente entre las rodillas. No fue hasta que estuvo a su altura que la escuchó sollozar y notó las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por la madre serpiente. ¿Te ha hecho algo?-se sentó a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano honestamente preocupada.-¿Te ha hecho daño? ¿Acaso te ha...?

-No, no. No.-le contestó, esforzándose por sonreír.-No. Esto no es por él. Victor... fue muy dulce conmigo la otra noche. Y durante ella. Pero eso no viene al caso.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo mientras volvías de casa?

-Es... es algo que ocurrió mientras dormía. Fue...-tuvo que detenerse una vez su llanto comenzó de nuevo.-Un sueño que no es solo un sueño.

-Un sueño nunca es solo un sueño.-le dijo su abuela secándole las lágrimas.-¿De qué se trata?

-Es... es Amadi, abuela.

Dicho esto, la joven sacerdotisa se lanzó a abrazar a su abuela, mientras esta permanecía con la vista perdida hacia otro lugar.

* * *

Era la mujer más hermosa del lugar.

No podía evitarlo. Era así. Sus creadores la habían hecho con esa idea en mente. Para que en su madurez, se hubiera desarrollado tomando la apariencia del canon de belleza piltoverano a la perfección.

Bueno, salvo por la estatura, claro.

Por eso agradecía la presencia de Ariana y Fortune, y su forma de vestir. Tras lo de Malie, estaba harte de hombres. Al menos, por un tiempo. Ahora la mayoría estaban retando uno a uno a juegos de cuchillo como partir la mosca a Ariana, y perdiendo bochornosamente, u observando a su capitana bailar sobre una mesa mientras se les caía la baba. Por eso no tuvo que tomarse muchas molestias para deshacerse de los que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Hacia mucho que no lo hacía. Pero ellas tres eran las únicas mujeres del lugar, hoy no le apetecían hombres, y ellas dos no parecían compartir sus gustos.

Bueno, mentía. Había una cuarta. La hija del tabernero que gestionaba la Marea Roja. Una muchacha morena, de pechos y carnes generosas, labios carnosos, y ojos azules de mirada desafiante.

Le gustaba.

Pero, ¿quién sabe si el interés sería reciproco?

Entonces fue cuando lo notó. Después de comenzar a prestarle atención, notó un patrón extraño. ¿Acaso cada vez que pasaba al lado de la mesa donde bailaba la capitana, su vista no se desviaba de su tarea, únicamente para observar aquel trasero ajustado por el que los hombres babeaban? ¿Acaso, cuando iba a cambiar las bebidas y limpiar la sangre de la mesa donde apostaban los hombres con Ariana, su vista no se torcía brevemente desde las tablas para clavarse en su escote?

Podían ser imaginaciones suyas, claro. Necesitaba una confirmación. Así que se desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, y apoyó la espalda y los codos en la barra.

Cuando la posadera pasó frente a ella, indudablemente, su vista se desvió hacía sus pechos entredescubiertos. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, lo que inundó sus mejillas fue indudablemente un sonrojo, seguido de un rápido movimiento de cabeza para apartar la mirada.

Perfecto.

- **Te has acostado con ella, ¿verdad? Puedo olerla en ti.-** le dijo Malie a Hallr.

Ya se había olvidado de que estaba conversando con ellos.

-Sí. ¿Acaso te interesa?-le contestó el norteño de mala gana.

- **No. Solo te lo digo porque no serías el primero ni de lejos. Así que no te encariñes con ella.**

 **-** No pretendía hacerlo. Pero, ¿acaso ha yacido con muchos hombres?

- **¡Ja! Amigo, no veas como era hace tan solo un par de años. Ahora se ha relajado, pero no veas que bestia era. En el tiempo que yo estuve con ella, había días en los que no salíamos del dormitorio más de 5 minutos. Para beber y reponer fuerzas. Y otras veces, en las que se lanzaba a los brazos de cualquier pirata al que encontrase atractivo antes de matarlo mientras dormía.**

 **-** Parece una mujer implacable.

- **Y lo era. Pero ahora... ya no es la misma.**

 **-** Yo también tuve una época así, cuando estaba en el ejército de la reina Ashe. Ah, las sacerdotisas avarosanas. Todas tan jóvenes, y a la vez teniendo hecho el voto de castidad. No era difícil impresionarlas una vez conseguías meterlas bajo tus sábanas.

- **Tengo curiosidad. ¿Son todas de pelo blanco?**

 **-** Algunas. Pero hablemos de ti. Me han dicho que te cuesta hablar de pocas cosas más que el sexo.

No necesitaba preguntarle quien le había dicho eso. Ya lo sabía. Giró su mirada hacia su ex novia.

Pero Lilith ya no escuchaba. Permanecía apoyada sobre la barra, susurrándole algo a la camarera, mientras jugaba con sus rizos.

- **Hmf. Tal vez. ¿Pero que tiene de malo disfrutar de la vida?**

 **-** Nada, amigo mío. Pero solo te digo que sé que los hombres como tú, que no son capaces de detener sus ansias, acaban arrinconados por sus amantes y... Por decirlo de forma suave, capados.

- **¡Ja! Puede. Pero si eso llega a ocurrirme, puedo asegurarme de que mi vida hasta ese momento, al menos habrá merecido la pena.**

 **-** Hmf. Me gusta tu actitud.-dijo ofreciéndole un brindis.-Por aquellos que agarran todo lo que la vida les ofrece.

- **¡Ja! ¡Por ellos!-** brindó con él.


	27. Caudillos de Freljord: Peleas amistosas

Varios miembros de la tripulación habían acabado con brazos rotos o muñecas dislocadas. Todo por querer desafiar a Hallr a un pulso. Cuando los que quedaban eran ya lo suficientemente listos como para no intentarlo, la que acabó sentándose frente a él fue Katarina.

-No deberías haber hecho eso. Necesitamos sus manos para operar el Sirena.

-No es culpa mía que sean tan estúpidos como para no aprender a la primera vez.

-Entonces, más nos vale que puedas hacer todo su trabajo por ellos.

-¿Has venido a desafiarme, o a recriminarme?

-Ninguna de las dos. He venido a saciar mi curiosidad.-dijo apoyando los pies sobre la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah, sí?-la examinó con la mirada.-¿Respecto a que?

-Cuando te presentaste aquí, Fortune y tú decíais conoceros de antemano. Cuando le pregunté al respecto, dijo que fue en Piltover. Pero yo estuve con ella allí, y no te conocí.

-Yo a ti tampoco. De hecho, tampoco te vi. ¿Adónde quieres llegar, mujer?

-Que no creo en las casualidades ni en las coincidencias. ¿Un par de semanas después de conoceros, apareces aquí, presentándote a su puerta, ofreciéndole ayuda con su último problema?

-Él era mi problema mucho antes. En todo caso, el que debería sospechar sería yo. Además, jamás me dijo su nombre hasta que volvimos a vernos el otro día.

-Eso no significa que no pudieras averiguarlo.

-No me gusta que me cuestionen, y mucho menos, una mujer.-dejó caer el puño sobre la mesa con enfado.

-Acostúmbrate. Simplemente, me pareció justo advertirte de que no voy a quitarte el ojo de encima.-dijo moviendo una daga entre sus dedos como quien mueve una moneda.

-... ¿Segura que ese es el motivo por el que no quieres quitarme el ojo de encima?-sonrió intentando molestarla.

-Cuidado, norteño. Le he cortado la lengua a hombres mejores que tú por mucho menos.

-Y sin embargo, aún la conservo.

-Porque me coges de buen humor. Pero no tientes ni tu suerte, ni mi paciencia.

-Sería un cambio agradable. Porque desde que te conocí, no te he visto expresar otra cosa que brutal indiferencia. Por los vigilantes, ¿acaso hay algo que te haga hervir la sangre, mujer?

Katarina dejó de jugar son su cuchillo. Mantuvo la vista baja. Sonrió, y miró a los ojos a Hallr con una chispa de fiera alegría auténtica.

-Una buena pelea.

-¡Ja! Lo siento, no peleo con mujeres.

-Me insultas. ¿Acaso quieres compararme con esos palurdos? Mis huesos se han roto demasiadas veces ya como para ceder ante tus puños.

-¿Sabes qué? Hagamoslo, mujer. Llegué aquí con la sangre hirviendo por partirle la cara a alguien, y hasta ahora he tenido que contenerme. Así que no me pidas clemencia.

-Bien. Tampoco iba a pedírtela. ¡Apartad las mesas!

No tuvo que dar una segunda orden. En cuanto comenzó a quitarse el sombrero, la chaqueta, el pañuelo, las muñequeras, y en general, cualquier objeto punzante que pudiera darle una ventaja injusta, casi todos comenzaron a discutir por ver quien era el que apartaba los muebles.

Un círculo de gente comenzó a formarse alrededor de la pareja. Hallr observaba su ánimo con una sonrisa confiada. Luego giró su vista hacia Katarina, que se crujía los nudillos mientras le sonreía, y él se envolvía los suyos con una venda.

-Venga.-dijo Hallr.-Seré justo. Tienes el primer... ¡oof...!

Perdió el fuelle con aquella patada al estómago, y el equilibrio con aquel puntapié a la barbilla.

-Oh, disculpa. ¿Acaso he herido tus sentimientos?-se burló, dándole la espalda y alejándose unos pasos, antes de volver a ponerse en guardia.

Hallr podía notar el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Se había mordido la lengua. Mostró su sonrisa de nuevo, con el líquido rojizo oscuro filtrándose entre sus dientes.

-Muy bien. Ya veo como va a ser esto.-se lanzó a por ella, a una velocidad inusitada para alguien de su tamaño.

* * *

Con asientos de primera fila y una perspectiva inmejorable, Miss Fortune y Malie los observaban luchar mientras los hombres hacían apuestas, desde la barandilla en el piso superior.

-¿Son o no estos los mejores asientos?-le dijo la capitana, cómodamente apoyada sobre la baranda.

- **Un hombre tan grande. Una mujer tan pequeña. Y sin embargo parecen bastante igualados. Me trae recuerdos.-** dijo observando su culo en pompa, antes de darle una cachetada.- **¿No crees?**

 **-** Malie, tienes suerte de que tenga otras cosas de las que preocuparme ahora mismo, y de que nadie nos esté observando tan entretenidos que están con ellos. Si no, ya habrías perdido esa mano.-dijo sin reaccionar, ni cambiar de postura.

Tal como lo veía Malie, esto solo la hacía más receptiva. Al menos, por esta noche.

- **Te noto tensa.-** dijo rozando su paquete ligeramente contra su trasero.- **Y como para no estarlo. Te libras de Gangplank, y un freljordano majara con un dragón amenaza con quemar tu ciudad.**

Miss Fortune notó como había apoyado sus zarpas sobre la barandilla a ambos lados de ella, y también su cálido aliento en la nuca. Afinando un poco el oído, tratando de ignorar el ruido de abajo, le parecía hasta escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerándose.

- **La vida solía ser tan sencilla.-** posó sus lijosas y escamosas manos sobre sus caderas, mientras ella se erguía sin reaccionar todavía.- **Eramos tú, yo, una excitante aventura, unas botellas de ron, y una habitación en una pensión donde la cama no duraba más de tres días. En la que apenas dormíamos.**

 **-** Sí.-le permitió que le olisquease el cuello, mientras ella echaba una mano hacia atrás, acariciando las branquias de su fuerte cuello.-Entonces la vida parecía tan simple. Pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- **... ¿Cuál?-** preguntó, temiendo que fuese a pegarle un tiro.

-No me dejes ninguna marca demasiado visible. No quiero que mi prometido sospeche.

Malie sonrió, y le pegó un fuerte mordisco al hombro, todavía cubierto por la ropa, que provocó que ella soltase un gemido al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Momento que él aprovechó para cogerla de la garganta con una de sus manos, mientras que comenzaba a deslizar la otra por dentro de su pantalón, acariciando suavemente la punta de su clitoris con sus garras, como sabía que a ella le gustaba.

-Te... te...

- **¿Sí?-** le susurró al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo, con la esperanza de que aquellas palabras tan antiguas se volvieran a escuchar.

-... Tenemos sitio en mi despacho.

No hubo suerte. Gruñó por lo bajo, y... simplemente se alejó de ella. Parecía cabreado. Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, Miss Fortune salió de su embelesamiento, y comprendió lo que pasaba.

-¡Eih! ¿Adónde vas? ¿En serio me vas a dejar así?

Ni se giró a verla. ¿Acababa... acababa un hombre de rechazarla? ¿Malie? ¿Malie acababa de rechazarla? ¿Malie acababa de rechazar tener sexo con ella? ¿Malie acababa de rechazar tener SEXO? Increíble.

Se olisqueó el sobaco. Olía a podrido. Más todo el mundo olía así en Bilgewater. Y esta vez no era más fuerte que su nivel de podredumbre habitual. No lo entendía. ¿Estaría perdiendo su toque? ¿Estaría perdiendo su belleza?

Ni se molestó en seguirlo. Simplemente se dirigió a su despacho como tenía planeado, dispuesta a coger algo de su colección privada con lo que desfogarse.

Además. Siempre le quedaba el consuelo de su amigo de madera bien pulida y encerada, guardado en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Él nunca le fallaría.

Mientras leía la etiqueta de la botella, la puerta de su despacho volvió a abrirse, antes de cerrarse de un portazo. Solo necesitó el olor para identificar a su visitante.

-Si te has arrepentido, llegas un poco...

- **Te amo.**

Ni siquiera parpadeó. Solo volvió a dejar la botella donde estaba, antes de girarse para encararlo.

-Lo sé.

- **... Pe... Perdona, ¿qué?-** dijo perplejo.

-Lo sé desde aquella noche en el muelle. ¿No te acuerdas? Hmf. No me sorprende, estábamos muy borrachos. Además de la pérdida de sangre.

- **¿Qué dije?**

 **-** Me susurraste "te amo", justo cuando me llevabas al orgasmo. Tsk. Menuda forma más rápida de matar la llama.-bromeó ella.

Malie gruñó enfurecido, y la estampó del cuello contra la pared, apuntándole a los ojos con la garras de la otra mano. Ella ni se molestó en intentar desenfundar. Sabía que no haría nada radical, y que se le pasaría. Pero eso no la hacia estar menos nerviosa.

- **¡No te burles de mi!**

 **-** ¿Qué no me...? Aih, por la Dama Barbuda. Llevas toda tu vida avergonzando a decenas de mujeres con tus mentiras y tus embustes, ¿y se supone que ahora he de sentirme mal por ti? ¿Por no corresponderte? Si tanto me amabas, ¿que hacías con Isabella a la semana siguiente?

- **Tú... ¿Tú sentías lo mismo?-** dijo soltándola poco a poco

 **-** No. Nunca lo hice. Y tampoco me importó. Solo la he mencionado, por que no lo entiendo.-dijo frotándose la adolorida garganta.-Tú y yo siempre hemos sido iguales en ese aspecto Malie. ¿La diferencia? Yo siempre he sido honesta conmigo misma y con los demás. ¿Tú? Tu dices amarme, pero lo que en realidad no entiendes, es que lo que siempre has querido es tenerme para ti solo. Eso no es amor, Malie. Eso es avaricia. Pues solo buscas un corazón para romper el siguiente, y él único motivo por el que crees amarme, es porque nunca conseguiste romper el mío.

Esa fue la gota que había colmado el vaso. Lo vio en sus ojos. Lo vio en sus dientes.

Iba a matarla.

* * *

-¿Has oído eso?-preguntó Lilith.

-¿El qué?-respondió la hermosa criatura entre sus brazos.

-... Nada.-dijo besandole la frente.

Ella y la hija del tabernero permanecían desnudas y apretadas en la despensa del local, acomodadas únicamente sobre su ropa. Ah, ya casi había olvidado el sabor del elixir femenino. Tan delicadas. Tan vulnerables. Tan frioleras.

Sí. No debía olvidar que ella lo tiene más fácil que otros. Y una despensa no es el lugar más cálido del mundo. Suerte que la tenía a ella para calentarla con su cuerpo. Y si eso no bastaba...

Bueno. Debería ponerse imaginativa.

* * *

Las magulladuras y los moratones ya se notaban en los cuerpos de ambos. Katarina era pequeña, pero tenía unas piernas muy fuertes. Eso le daba muchos problemas para mantenerla agarrada, por mucho que fuera más grande y fuerte, dado que además, casi reaccionaba más rápido que él.

Casi.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Solo necesitaba encontrar una forma de que esas piernas dejaran de ser un problema.

-¡Golpeas como una chica!-le provocó el freljordano.

-Es lo que se espera de mi. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Su única respuesta, fue un escupitajo de sangre seca. Katarina sabia lo que era jugar sucio, y lo vió venir. Así que solo se cubrió los ojos con el brazo. Pero eso fue todo lo que necesitó Hallr para que lo perdiera de vista por un momento.

Momento que el norteño aprovechó para embestirla con el hombro contra el estómago, corriendo, envolviéndola con los brazos. Ella perdió fuelle, pero no le llevó mucho hacer fuerza con las piernas para frenarle. De todas formas, no importaba. Él no quería embestirla contra la pared.

Él quería agarrarla.

Y ya la tenía. Katarina no se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, hasta que lo notó apretar, y comenzó a notar como le costaba respirar. Para más inri, también le había atrapado los brazos. No tardó en alzarla del suelo, mirándola desafiante a los ojos.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no alcanzaba a darle un cabezazo. Y por muchos rodillazos a sus costillas, no lo hacía ceder. Estaba demasiado apretada a él, y no tenía forma de flexionar las piernas debidamente. Seguía apretando. Así que una de dos: o perdía el aliento, o le rompía la espalda.

-¿Vas a rendirte ya?

Estaba claro que esa no era una opción.

-Jamás. Aceptar eso... sería aceptar que soy débil.-dijo todavía intentando liberarse, costándole cada vez más hablar.

-¡Ja! ¡Me gustan ese espíritu y ese cuerpo de guerrera! Aunque el segundo, preferiría hacer otras cosas en vez de golpearlo.

-... ¿Insinúas que quieres acostarte conmigo?

-Tal vez.

-... Vale. Podemos... ir a mi casa.-dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Realmente crees que voy a morder el cebo?

-No... lo es...

-Hmf. Podría soltarte, perder la pelea, y tal vez, solo tal vez, acostarme contigo, si mantienes tu palabra. O... esperar a que pierdas el aliento, y tener la pelea, y tu compañía para calentar el lecho, aseguradas.

-¡¿Qué?! Eres un... no...

Ya no podía más. Se hartó de intentar golpearle, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, colgando sus mechones sobre la frente del rubio.

Hallr aguardó un rato para asegurarse de que no estuviera fingiendo. Tras esto, la movió, y pasó a cargarla en brazos tal cual haría un príncipe con una princesa dormida, aún siendo la situación mucho más sórdida, y ella la única con sangre noble en sus venas.

Fijó su vista en los observadores. Los que habían apostado por él, aullaban de felicidad, pero con un tono de envidia. Los que lo habían hecho por Katarina, lo observaban entre susurros, aguardando el momento en el que al día siguiente, ella lo asesinara mientras dormía.

-Bueno.-Hallr se estalló el cuello.-¿Alguien sabe donde vive esta preciosidad?

Toda la taberna aulló con él esta vez, ignorando el charco de sangre que se filtraba entre las tablas sobre ellos, a través del suelo de la balaustrada.

* * *

La isla donde se asienta Bilgewater es grande. La más grande de todo su archipiélago.

Lejos de los escarpados y fácilmente defendibles acantilados del lado surdeste de la isla, en su cenagoso corazón, una barca de guerra noxiana remaba con ahínco. Más sus ocupantes no eran soldados, ni mucho menos noxianos.

Cualquier escolar piltoverano con un ligero conocimiento de las distintas etnias de Runaterra, podía identificar como shurimanos a los esclavos encadenados a los remos. Y cualquier demaciano con estudios militares, podía identificar la armadura del hombre de pie en la proa como la propia de un general noxiano.

La capa roja, y la armadura oscura de bordes cortantes, lo identificaban como noxiano. El penacho rojo del casco, y la excéntrica máscara que ocultaba su rostro, identificaban su rango. Más, extrañamente, toda la simbología que por norma debía lucir un oficial de su rango, parecía haber sido... arrancada.

Cuando el bote golpeó la arenosa y barrosa costa, el general hundió sus pesadas botas en esta, arrastrando los pies como si no le pesaran.

Dos hombres le siguieron. No eran esclavos. Eran noxianos. Soldados, que no generales, pero también faltos de los iconos propios de sus armaduras, que parecían mal fundidas en aquellas partes donde debían encontrarse.

Los hombres del general se dedicaron a abrirle paso entre las lianas y el follaje con sus machetes, hasta que apreciaron los susurros y la luz. Los susurros que helaban la sangre, y la luz provocada por los fuegos fatuos.

A partir de ese momento, el general prosiguió solo.

Alzó un pie para apoyarlo sobre el podrido muelle frente a la cabaña. Mientras la madera se quejaba dolorosamente por el excesivo peso, se fijó que la puerta del domicilio le esperaba abierta, mientras una luz verdosa y unos humos negros se removían en su interior. En ese momento, detuvo su paso de inmediato.

Solo cuando la cabaña quedó a oscuras, se atrevió a proseguir, mientras la luz de un fuego más natural volvía a iluminarla.

Al subir las escaleras, creyó escuchar sollozos. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando al agachar la cabeza para pasar, notó la figura de piel casi tan blanca como de sus ropas hechas trizas de una joven demaciana, agazapada entre dos muebles, abrazada a si misma, murmurando unas palabras que a cualquier hombre menor que él, lo haría temblar de congoja, a pesar de no comprenderlas.

-Veo que aún no has hecho uso de la última que te traje.

La figura del hombre al que se dirigía permanecía dándole la espalda, recogiendo utensilios de un altar de huesos.

-Tu mercancía está intacta por fuera. Pero yo no te aconsejaría que trataras de volver a venderla. Pues de su mente, no se puede decir lo mismo.

-No estoy aquí para reclamar la mercancía que te he vendido.

El oscuro mago de piel de ébano al fin se dignó a mirarle.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí?

-Mi mayor enemigo acaba de formalizar una alianza con la heroína de Bilgewater. Justo el mismo día en que ella ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. No he tenido oportunidad de intentar mi propio movimiento.

-Sé lo que pretendías hacer. No serviría con ella. Ya te expliqué que solo doma a aquellos de voluntades débiles.-cerró el tomo en sus manos, silenciando unos susurros que solo se hicieron notar tras su ausencia.

-Tú me prometiste que lo que acaba de pasar jamás ocurriría.

-Y no lo ha hecho. Solo está jugando con él. Es una mujer muy astuta.

-Puedo apreciar eso. Lo que ya ha construido en el poco tiempo que Gangplank ha estado ausente, es formidable, por decir poco.

-Tú sigue jugando tus fichas como tenías planeado, y todo irá según el plan. Ya me encargaré de avisarte si surge algún imprevisto.

-Más te vale. Porque ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá si ella sigue llevando a cabo sus planes para la ciudad. Ya no habrá lugar en estas islas para alguien como yo, y mucho menos para alguien como tú. Además...-señaló a la demaciana, que había dejado de temblar, aunque sus ojos permanecieran en blanco.-... de que te quedarás sin abastecimiento.

-Siempre hay más sitios donde buscar. Tú solo me proporcionaste un canal más sencillo. Pero no te preocupes. Nada de eso ocurrirá.

-Eso lo sé, Amadi. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te relajabas.

Y si tan siquiera despedirse, el metalizado noxiano abandonó la estancia, con lo más puro que quedaba de su negra alma, suspirando de alivio.


	28. Caudillos de Freljord: Sexo y dolor

Las uñas de Katarina se aferraban a las sábanas hasta rasgarlas. Sus dientes se apretaron hasta casi hacer saltar el esmalte de estos. Cuando volvió a relajarse, se aferró con su sudoroso cuerpo a la dominante figura sobre ella, que había pasado a recostarse mientras besaba dulcemente su cuello.

Ya había recuperado el conocimiento de camino, mientras Hallr la cargaba en brazos.

¿La cuestión? No le había mentido. Realmente quería acostarse con él.

Cambiaron de posición. Katarina pasó a sentarse sobre sus caderas, mientras él permanecía recostado sobre la cama. La morena teñida echó un vistazo a la silla junto a la mesa.

-Gracias por traer mis cosas.-dijo recostándose sobre él, de forma que sus senos se aplastasen contra su pecho mientras se abrazaban.

-No hay de que.

Los besos hambrientos y las mordidas juguetonas habían sido sustituidos por duces caricias entre labios, ahora que parte de su ansia pasional había sido satisfecha. Además, de que les resultaba más fácil hablar así.

-He de decir que me resultó extraño que aceptaras cuando despertaste. Siempre te habías mostrado tan fría...

-No soy como Sarah. Disfruto del sexo y de la bebida. Pero no dejo que rijan mi vida tanto como ella. Por eso necesito que entiendas una cosa. Mientras quieras seguir acostándote conmigo, no has de hacerlo con ninguna otra mujer. ¿Queda claro?

-Si todas las noches contigo van a ser así de apasionadas, me sentiré satisfecho.

-Bien.

Se apartó de él un momento sin quitarse de encima. Comenzó a rebuscar su miembro entre las sábanas. Poco después de encontrarlo, tras estimularlo un poco, un gesto doloroso que se transformó gradualmente en uno placentero se formó en el rostro de ambos.

Katarina comenzó a saltar levemente sobre la cama, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros del freljordano, mientras este la sujetaba de la cintura con fuerza, ayudándola con el movimiento. Poco a poco este comenzó a volverse más rápido, y ellos, más apasionados.

* * *

-Mira, ha sido una experiencia maravillosa.

Lilith salía de las despensa, terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

-Pero no quiero que te encariñes conmigo o creas que te amo. Nunca es tan sencillo. Créeme. Así te ahorraré muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Está bien.-le respondió la tabernera arreglándose el pelo.-Pero volveré a verte, ¿cierto?

-Oh, pequeño pastelillo.

Lilith la cogió del rostro con cariñó y la abrazó.

-Sigue siendo tan dulce y tendremos muchas noches así. Y quien sabe.-le acarició el pelo, antes de guiñarle un ojo.-Puede que hasta acabes gustándome de la forma que buscas.

La sonrojada joven cerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante para un beso de despedida. Cosa que Lilith no le negó, hasta que notó el cálido pringue que goteaba sobre ellas.

-¿Pero qué...?-abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Sabía reconocer sangre en cuanto la veía. Suerte que su amante de aquella tarde, no.

-Eso es el despacho de la señorita Fortune. Debe habérsele roto alguna botella.

-Vete a tu casa. Yo iré a ver que ha pasado.

-Oh, no. Tú eres la invitada. Yo soy la trabajadora. Debería...

-Vete a casa. Ahora.-le indicó con un tono imperativo.

La tabernera se asustó un poco. Tanto, que ni cayó en la cuenta de que no se habían ni despedido.

Lilith salió a la taberna propiamente dicha, y se dirigió con paso cauteloso hacia las escaleras. El charco de sangre se había filtrado hasta por debajo de la puerta. Había demasiada sangre. Demasiada para una mujer de 50 kilos.

-¿Capitana? ¿Está ahí?

-Preferiría que no me hablaras de usted.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se dirigió al interior, se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de alguien al que conocía demasiado bien, y a la pelirroja sentada contra la mesa, pálida como un cadáver, y tapándose una fea herida en el hombro que sangraba como un animal de sacrificio.

-Eih. ¿Sabes de algún sitio donde poder deshacerse de un cadáver?-bromeó antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

-Diosa, esto es precioso.

Meiga observaba el canal bajo ella a través de la galería de lo que fuera una vez la popa de una embarcación mercante. Podía ver pasar a la gente a un palmo de su cara por las pasarelas frente a la improvisada casa. Pero no importaba, porque los cristales estaban tintados por fuera.

Aquella gran habitación estaba decorada con muebles pulidos en vez de podridos, y un camastro propio de una princesa shurimana.

-¿Cómo puedes permitirte todo esto?-le preguntó a su novio, al sentirle apoyar la barbilla sobre su cabeza mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

- **La capitana me dio un extra por lo de Piltover. Además, ya sabes que yo siempre necesito una cama grande.-** bromeó.

-Hablando de camas.-se giró con una sonrisa picarona.-Me gustaría... guau.

- **¿Qué?**

 **-** ¿Porque vas sin camisa?

- **Siempre voy sin camisa.**

 **-** No, claro. Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a verte con gabardina y...-se distrajo palpándole los músculos sin mostrarse discreta, a pesar de su evidente sonrojo.-... Deberías ir así más a menudo.

- **Si eso te hace feliz.**

 **-** Pero... He visto muchas cicatrices. Y las tuyas son muchas y muy extrañas. Son tan largas algunas, y todas tan simétricas. Parecen quirúrgicas. ¿De que te operaron?

Victor apartó la mirada.

-Oh, perdona. No quería molestarte.

- **No me molesta. Es que no me gusta pensar en ello.**

 **-** Entonces te molesta.

- **Tú nunca me molestas.-** le sonrió.

-Eres un tonto a veces.-le dijo tirándole de la barbilla.-Pero un tonto muy dulce.

Pasó a besarlo. Pero cuando notó como este intentaba quitarle el vestido, le detuvo.

- **Oh, lo siento. ¿Voy muy rápido?**

 **-** No, no. Es que... hay unos asuntos por los que estoy preocupada, y hoy no me siento de humor.

- **¿Algo grave?**

 **-** No. No es nada importante. Debería solucionarse solo pronto. Solo...-le abrazó.-... ¿podríamos quedarnos así un rato?

- **Claro.**

Victor le devolvió el abrazo. Ella ocultó el rostro en su pecho, para que él no notara las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

-Tienes suerte de que viera la sangre. Si no, ahora mismo estarías tan tiesa como él.

Lilith señaló al cadáver del hombre escualo con la cara cubierta por su chaqueta, mientras le cosía la herida del hombro a Fortune.

-¡Pasa de mi! Fue él el maníaco que se lanzó a intentar arrancarme la cara a mordiscos solo por insultarle. Lo que me preocupa ahora mismo es que no puedo mover el brazo.

-No me extraña. Tal como te ha dejado los tendones del hombro, no me extrañaría que...-comenzó a palparle la zona sobre la piel.-Ah, no, espera. Que también te ha desencajado el hombro.

-Genial. ¡AAAAGH...! ¡Eso ha dolido, gilipollas!

-Es un hombro fuera del sitio. Iba a doler de todas formas.

-¿No se supone que tienes que meterme algo en la boca para evitar que me muerda la lengua antes de hacerlo?

-¿Acaso eres una niña?

Miss Fortune se quedó observando el cuerpo de Malie, no sin algo de tristeza... Superada por el hecho de que había intentado matarla.

-¿Crees que puedes cargar con él?-le preguntó a su médica.

-Seguramente. ¿Pero adonde debería llevarlo?

-A algún sitio donde no lo encuentren.

-Encubrir una muerte suena a mala idea. Fue defensa propia, eres la heroína de Bilgewater, aquí matan a gente todos los días, y además...-señaló el cuerpo.-... era un capullo.

-Pero te acostaste con él.

-Tú lo hiciste primero.

-Pero yo no tenía a nadie para advertirme. Y no es eso lo que me preocupa. Me preocupan sus hermanos. Si se enteran de que he sido yo, no les importarán los motivos. Vendrán a por mi con sed de sangre.

-¿Tienes miedo de ellos?

-No. Tengo miedo por los míos.

-Oh, eso es adorable. No sabía que tenías un corazoncito ahí dentro.

-Tengo muchas cosas dentro. Pero no creo que llegues a ver ninguna.

-Yo me conformo con ver lo que hay dentro de esas ropas.

-... ¿Eres lísbica?

-El término es lesbiana. Y solo aplica para mujeres que solo se sienten atraídas hacia mujeres. A mi me va un poco todo.

-De repente no me siento tan cómoda habiendo tenido que quitarme la gabardina.

-Oh, no seas ridícula. Que estés buenísima y te vistas de una forma tan candente que derretiría Freljord, no significa que no sepa contener mis impulsos. No soy un tío.

-¡Ja! Gracias, creo.

-A propósito, aunque sea mal momento. ¿Alguna vez has sentido curiosidad por...?

-No.

-Captado. Bueno, ya está. ¿Qué tal?

-Aún me duele.

-Es normal. Lo preocupante sería que no lo hiciera.-dijo ayudándole a ponerse la gabardina.-Y respecto a que hacer con Malie, tengo una sugerencia.

-Tsk. Ahora mismo estoy abierta a cualquier idea.

-Bueno, te vas a casar con Raekt. Y parece el tipo de hombre que destriparía a un hombre y a toda su familia por intentar matar a su prometida.

-No.

-... ¿Porqué no?

-No pienso sentenciar a muerte a cinco vastayah por algo que no han hecho.

-Pero lo harán.

-Me ocuparé de esto personalmente. La última vez que me desentendí de las consecuencias a largo plazo de mis acciones, toda la ciudad pagó por ello. Nunca más.

Malie le había dicho que Fortune se había vuelto blanda últimamente. Y era cierto. A ella le parecía que corría peligro por nada. Pero a la vez, viéndolo por otro lado, podía considerarse una actitud noble.

Claro que que la nobleza ya la estupidez suelen ir de la mano. Pero que sabía ella.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer?

-Vamos a llevar su cuerpo a la morgue, y luego me vas a acompañar a buscar a sus hermanos para explicarles lo que ha pasado.

-... Tú misma dijiste que te matarían.

-Es por eso que te necesito de guardaespaldas.

-... ¿Dijiste que eran 5?

* * *

-Levanta.-dijo Katarina pateándole la pierna que le colgaba fuera de la cama.-Ya es hora de levantarse.

-Todavía no ha amanecido.-le respondió Hallr con un bostezo, pero sin mostrarse remolón.

-Que seas un vago de mierda, no significa que yo también lo sea.

-No es eso. La verdad, es que ni había caído en la cuenta de que había anochecido. Aún era de día cuando te traje a tu casa. El tiempo contigo se me pasa volando.

-No intentes los piropos. Conmigo no te conseguirán nada.-dijo sonriendo a pesar de todo.-Y que me haya acostado contigo no significa que me fíe de ti.

-... Dime, ¿realmente gané la pelea, o simplemente te dejaste vencer para poder vigilarme más de cerca durante la noche?

-¿Crees que si fuera así lo afirmaría.

-¡Ja! Eres más fría incluso que yo.

-No soy fría. Solo he sido forjada por mi experiencia.-dijo poniéndose el sombrero.-Pero mi oferta de la otra tarde sigue en pie. Si quieres puedes seguir acostándome conmigo. Pero no puedes ver a otras mujeres.

-Ya, ya. Capto lo que es el compromiso.-dijo el bárbaro levantándose de la cama.-¿Puedo recibir al menos un beso de buenos días?

Katarina se lo pensó un rato, antes de responderle con un beso en la mejilla.

-No te acostumbres.-le indicó con un tono casi amenazante.

* * *

A pesar de que ella y Victor no habían hecho nada anoche, Meiga se quedó a dormir en su nueva casa. Porque le apetecía probar la cama, básicamente. Se sentía como una nube. No había dormido mejor en su vida.

Por eso lamentó tanto levantarse. Más lo hizo cuando notó que su novio ya no estaba allí.

-¿Victor?

Fue entonces cuando notó la bandeja de plata sobre la mesilla de noche, junto la fruta y la leche con cereales. Y una pequeña nota de papel doblada, que Meiga alcanzó tras girar sobre aquella ancha cama para no levantarse.

"Lamento no estar, pero mi jefa vino a buscarme para trabajar, y no quería despertarte. Te he dejado el desayuno hecho, así que disculpas de antemano si hay algo que no te guste o no puedas tomar. De nuevo, lo siento por dejarte así, pero te prometo que lo compensaré. Nos vemos más tarde."

Increíble. Confía tanto en ella como para dejarla sola en su propia casa porque no quería despertarla, le deja preparado el desayuno, y él solo se angustiaba por que ella estuviera molesta con él por no despedirse. Es tan dulce. A veces le daba la sensación de que no se lo merecía.

No se lo merecía.

Por tercera vez, en menos de una semana, Meiga se había puesto a llorar sintiéndose culpable de ser quien era.

* * *

- **Lo lamento. Lo único que puedo deciros, debido a como entró la bala, es que murió rápido.**

 **-¿Qué importa como muriese? Lo que importa es que está muerto.**

La explicación de Victor no satisfacía a los hermanos de Malie. Todos ellos sabían que las mujeres serían la perdición de su hermano.

Pero no esperaban que fuera esa mujer.

-Podéis coger su cuerpo ya, si queréis. Yo me encargaré de todas las explicaciones que haya que dar.-dijo Miss Fortune, con el hombro vendado y un brazo al cabestrillo.

- **¿Qué explicación hay que dar? ¿Qué os peleasteis, y tú le pegaste un tiro?-** gruñó otro de los hermanos.

-No. Que podría haberle dicho a mi prometido lo que hizo vuestro hermano, y tener a toda mi banda y a todo freljordano en la isla buscando vuestra sangre. Pero en lugar de eso, he decidido ser honesta con vosotros.

- **Sé que solo acabas de decir eso para tenernos con la correa corta.-** le dijo el mayor de todos.- **Que sepamos lo que ocurrirá si buscamos venganza.**

No le respondió. Lilith permanecía con los puños apretados.

- **No habrá represalias, Fortune. Sabíamos cual sería el destino de nuestro hermano. Solo queremos despedirnos apropiadamente.-** dijo cogiendo su cuerpo en brazos con facilidad.

Incluso para el tamaño de Malie, incluso para la estatura de Victor y Lilith, aquel era un tipo grande.

- **Adiós, Fortune. Espero que no volvamos a vernos.**

Y abandonaron el lugar, dejando de Miss Fortune resoplase por alivio.

-Buf. Menos mal. Esto ha salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.-dijo con una sombra de sospecha asomando en su mente.

-¿A qué vienen esos morros, hermano?

- **Bueno... Lo que ha pasado es una tragedia.**

 **-** Por favor, era un capullo.

- **Aún así. Nadie merece morir así.**

 **-** ¿Qué te he dicho de gastar tu empatia con aquellos que la merezcan?-le dijo su capitana.

-Yo se lo llevo repitiendo durante años, y nunca aprende.-le respondió su hermana.

- **... ¿Necesitáis algo más de mi?**

 **-** No. Puedes volver a la cama con tu novia. Si es que aún no se ha despertado.-respondió la pelirroja.

Victor parecía extrañado.

- **¿Cómo has...?**

 **-** El perfume.-dijo Fortune señalándose la nariz.-Cuando ya te han pillado demasiadas veces en la cama de un hombre casado, aprendes a buscar cualquier signo que los delate.

-¡Ja!-Lilith le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a la pelirroja.-Esa es una habilidad que me gustaría aprender.

Victor era incapaz de comprender tanta frialdad. A él tampoco le caía bien. No podía decir que lo odiase, pero no le caía bien. Incluso aún así, era un ser vivo. Ambas habían mantenido una relación con él. ¿No significaba nada?

¿Acaso ese era el precio de vivir en Bilgewater? ¿Esa desafección por la muerte?

* * *

 **Hola. Supongo que habréis notado que he pasado la categoría de la historia a M.** **Lo he hecho porque por cosas que pasan en este capítulo, y en otros anteriores, pega más ahí.** **Y también porque esperaba encontrar una audiencia más acorde con esta historia.**

 **Ya falta poco para que acabe esta parte de la historia y empiece la siguiente. Solo será entonces cuando las cosas se pongan interesantes de verdad.**


	29. Caudillos de Freljord: Engaño y alianza

-¡Esos cabrones lo han matado!

Una freljordana de pelo trenzado entró en la Arquera de Hielo con dos hachas ensangrentadas. Nadie levantó la cabeza. Ni siquiera los miembros de su cada vez más escasa banda. Ya estaban hartos de malas noticias. Una más no les suponía mucho.

La mujer que acababa de entrar reaccionaría igual que ellos, si no fuera porque el fallecido era su marido.

-¿Dónde está Stein? ¡Tenemos que ir tras ellos!

-Se ha largado.-le respondió uno de los miembros sin apartar la mirada de su bebida.

La freljordana de nudos rubios se acercó a él despacio, y sin terminar de creerle.

-¿Qué?

-Que se ha largado. Cuando ha visto que no volvíais, decidió que le merecía más la pena agachar la cabeza ante Raekt.

-¡Ese traidor hijo de puta!-clavó su hacha sobre la mesa, sin siquiera asustar a sus tres ocupantes.

-No es un traidor. Solo quiere vivir. Y aunque a ninguno nos guste, quizás sea hora de que empecemos a trabajar para él, Fegora.-dijo otro colocándole una mano en el hombro a la mujer.

A lo que solo recibió una nariz rota de respuesta.

-¡No te atrevas a sugerirlo!-dijo al fin logrando una reacción de los otros, que comenzaron a sujetarla de los brazos.-¡No después de lo que le han hecho a Hans! ¡No te atrevas a sugerir eso!

-Fegora, Vergur no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado.-le dijo el que le había hablado el primero cuando entró.

-Pero... Hans...

-Lo siento, muchacha.

La joven pasó a derrumbarse llorando entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento.

Durante casi 5 minutos, el lugar se mantuvo en silencio, solo con los lloriqueos y el pronunciamiento ocasional del nombre de su amado con tono lastimero.

-Hans...

Cuando por fin se recompuso un poco, Hugrakkur le trajo una silla para que se sentara junto a Vergur, Grannur y él, y poder llorar a su último camarada caído en paz. ¿En cuanto a Stein? Bueno. A eso no le llorarían si le pasase algo.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Grannur, golpeando con el codo el carcaj que colgaba tras su silla.-¿Cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento? Porque si alguien entre los hombres de Raekt reconoce a Fenora...

-Lo sé.-le respondió Hugrakkur frotándose los ojos.-... Creo que lo más inteligente que podemos hacer, es o comprar pasaje, o colarnos en el próximo barco del matadero con destino a Zaun.

-¡Y una mierda!-gritó Vergur tirando su gran hacha al suelo.-Puede que Bilgewater sea también un estercolero, pero al menos no vivo con el miedo de que me crezca un ojo en el agujero del culo por beber del suelo.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?-dijo Hugrakkur.-Si volvemos a Freljord, nuestras tribus nos colgarán por traición y deserción. Si vamos a Shurima, nos arriesgamos a que en cualquier momento una incursión noxiana prenda fuego a la ciudad con nosotros dentro. Y no me hables de la propia Noxus. Aquí ya tenemos suficientes problemas con la esclavitud.

-Lo que más me jode es lo que ha hecho la puta de Fortune.-dijo Fegora.-Acaba con Gangplank, mata a todos los que le son leales, casi da su vida por Bilgewater durante el Harrowing, y ahora va y se mete en la cama de un tipo peor que él. Que la jodan.

-Je. Por lo que tengo entendido, eso es algo que ella le gusta demasiado.-dijo Vergur.-He oído algunas historias por ahí.

-Pues me encantaría escucharlas.

Parado tras la silla de Hugrakkur, se encontraron con hombre con kilt de melena rubia, el tatuaje de Avarosa en el pecho, la constitución de un roble, y el atractivo de un demaciano.

-Lo siento, amigo. Normalmente, no me importa compartir mesa con cualquiera dispuesto a pagar una bebida.-le contestó Hugrakkur.-Pero nos pillas en un momento excepcionalmente malo.

-Sí. Lo que tu amiga y vuestro difunto amigo han hecho contra Raekt, no os ha salido muy bien.-dijo cogiendo una silla para sentarse.

Fegora se puso de pie, apretando los puños alrededor de los mangos de sus hachas enfundadas.

-Lo siento. No era mi intención insultar.-dijo Hallr con tono más sereno.

-Entonces será mejor que te marches.-le dijo Hugrakkur.

-Hmf. Entiendo que ahora mismo queráis llorar a vuestro amigo. Pero imaginaba que gente como vosotros, dos de la Garra Invernal.

Señaló al barbudo y bajito Vergur, y a la salvaje y apasionada Fegora.

-Un compatriota avarosano.

Señaló al grácil y delgado Grannur.

-Y un miembro de la Guardia de Hielo.

Señaló al de heroico porte Hugrakkur.

-Estarían más interesados en la venganza.

-¡Ja!-le respondió Vergur de una carcajada.-Y dices que no te burlas de nosotros. ¿No ves por lo que acaba de pasar Fegora? Y como no nos larguemos pronto, nosotros seremos los siguientes.

-Ya. La diferencia conmigo, es que yo he sido jodido tanto por Fortune, como por Raekt.-dijo bebiendo de la jarra que acababan de servirle.-Con la diferencia añadida, de que he tenido la oportunidad de joder a Fortune, tanto en el sentido literal, como en el metafísico.

-Bravo. Eres más hombre muerto que nosotros.-le dijo Grannur.

-No. Lo que soy, es un gran conocedor de como funcionan sus bandas. Sus negocios. Sus organizaciones. Tal como yo lo veo, estáis desesperados. Y teniendo en cuenta de que casi la totalidad de la Ciudad de las Ratas y los Muelles del Matadero están bajo el control de ambos, dudo que podáis salir. Así que o bien morís apuñalados por la espalda como cobardes, o morís gloriosamente luchando. Pero la cuestión es, vais a morir. Conmigo, al menos, tendréis una oportunidad.

El grupo agachó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio, bien con rencor hacia su invitado inesperado, o bien con rencor hacia la realidad. El único que le respondió, fue Hugrakkur.

-¿Cuál es tu trato?

No tuvieron tiempo de oírlo. Pues el ambiente fue interrumpido por un gran portazo del exterior. Antes de que pudieran preguntarse porque no entraba más luz, se dieron cuenta del porque: dos ursine bloqueaban la entrada.

-¡Fegora!-gritó el humano que los comandaba.-¡Fegora! Ya hemos acabado con tu pequeño juguete. Mi amigo Krull dice que estaba delicioso. ¡Ahora te toca a ti!

Hallr observaba la situación despreocupadamente, todavía saboreando su bebida, pero con los ojos fijos en la entrada, y en las sombras que se proyectaban fuera.

Fegora se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ellos antes de que sus aterrorizados amigos pudieran impedírselo. Más temerosos por lo que pudieran hacerle a ella, que por sus propios destinos.

-¿Qué has dicho, perro?-le retó, desenfundando sus hachas dobles.

-Lo que has oído. Pero puede que tú no tengas que compartir el mismo destino. Una carne como la tuya se puede aprovechar de otras formas. En cambio, tus amigos...

-¡Púdrete!

-Una mujer osada, vuestra compañera.-comentó Hallr.

-¡Fegora! Basta.-dijo Hugrakkur interponiéndose entre ella y los hombres de Raekt.

-Antes de que hagáis nada estúpido, que sepáis que hay otros 9 de los míos esperando tras estos dos.-dijo el hombre de Raekt señalando a los osos pensantes.-Así que yo que vosotros lo haría de buenas. O no. Vais a sufrir igual, pero al menos no destrozaremos este bonito local.

-Suena bien.

Todos se giraron hacia Hallr tras oír su extraño comentario.

-¡¿Tan pronto nos traicionas, perro?!-le dijo Fegora furiosa.

-¡Ya tardaba! Dejadme, que yo...

Hugrakkur detuvo a Vergur con un gesto.

Lo hizo porque tenía claro que el rubio debía tener algún plan.

-Perdona. A ti no te conozco. ¿Estás con estos idiotas?

-Acabo de conocerlos. Pero estaba negociando con ellos.

El atractivo freljordano se puso de pie, caminando hacia el hombre de Raekt hasta quedarle de frente.

-Así que os agradecería que los dejarais en paz, si es posible.

El hombre, incrédulo, miró a los ursine tras él, para luego comenzar a reír los tres.

-¿Y porqué deberíamos hacer eso?

-Porque supongo que querréis salir vivos de aquí.

Las carcajadas cesaron de inmediato. El hombre de Raekt desenfundó su espada.

-No te convienen las amenazas.

-Lo que a vosotros os convendría es haber estado prestando más atención a lo que pasaba fuera.

-¡Ja! ¿Realmente pretendes que vaya a darte la espalda?

-De hecho, me viene mejor que sigas así, dándole la espalda a ella.

El vikingo sintió un dolor punzante en la nuca.

Fue lo único que sintió jamás.

Aunque fue el último en morir, tardó menos en caer al suelo que los ursine. Los tres tenían clavada una daga en la nuca.

-No había nadie más fuera. Debería estar jactándose para evitar que intentarais nada.-dijo una mujer arrancando las dagas de sus nucas, para luego limpiarlas en sus pieles.

La joven llevaba dos espadas enfundadas a la espalda, y varias ristras de dagas en cartucheras en la pierna y en la cintura. Su pelo era blanco como la nieve, su ojo izquierdo estaba marcado por una cicatriz, siendo este tan verde como su chaqueta, bajo la cual solo llevaba un top negro, y unos ajustados pantalones negros.

Hallr caminó hacia ella, a lo que solo se dieron un rápido y corto beso como saludo.

-¿Eres tan profesional normalmente?-le preguntó el norteño a Katarina en un susurro, temeroso de que pudieran escucharles.

-La profesionalidad es lo único que conozco.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Hallr volvió a dirigirse hacia el grupo que acababa de conocer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Seguís queriendo escuchar mi proposición?

* * *

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con muertos?!

Parece que Fortune había escogido el momento adecuado para visitar a su "prometido". Le acababan de llegar las noticias de lo que había ocurrido en la Arquera de Hielo. Parece que aquello iba de acuerdo al plan.

-Los... Los han encontrado canal abajo. Fue una suerte que los tiburones no los devoraran.

-¡¿Te burlas de mi, muchacho?!-agarró por el cuello al mensajero.

-No... no señor.-decía intentando respirar.

-¡¿Dónde están?!

-Sabemos donde fue... pero cuando fuimos a mirar... ya no había nadie... Señor, no puedo...

Raekt lo acabó dejando caer sentado en el suelo, y volcando la mesa en la que él y Miss Fortune cenaban.

-Iba a comerme eso...

-¡No te burles de mi, mujer!

-No lo hago.-dijo limpiándose los labios con finura, con un pañuelo de tela, sin dirigirle la mirada.-¿Querías dirigir Bilgewater? Ya lo haces. Pero no esperes que sea un reinado tranquilo.

Raekt volvió a su asiento, ya sin la mesa entre ellos. Fortune se puso de pie, y mientras Raekt se lamentaba, le indicó al chico que se marchase. Luego de que este lo hiciera, ella se colocó tras el asiento del jarl de Bilgewater, y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

-No es que me desafíen lo que me preocupa.-dijo acariciándole una mano.-Es el hecho de que he perdido a dos ursine. ¿Hombres? Puedo conseguirlos en cualquier parte. ¿Trolls y ursine? Solo en Freljord.

-Tienes una nave grande.-dijo susurrándole al oído, resaltando la última palabra.-¿Porqué no vas a reclutar más?

-¿Y dejar mi ciudad en manos de otro? ¡Ni hablar!-se frotó los ojos.-No me fio de ninguno de esos perros lo suficiente. Además, solo yo tengo el don para someterlos a mi voluntad.

-¿No te fías de mi para dirigirlos en tu ausencia?

-¿Fiarme de ti?

El hombre le apartó las manos, y se puso de pie, tirando la silla a un lado. Se quedó viéndola de frente, desde arriba, dando un paso hacia ella. Miss Fortune no retrocedió, ni se mostró intimidada. Ni siquiera perdió la sonrisa.

-Aún no hemos llegado a eso. Lo que me hace pensar, ¿cómo es posible que no haya perdido un ursine en meses, y poco después de prometernos pierda a dos?

-Eso es porque aquellos que iban a por mi, ahora van a por ti. Y tengo enemigos más peligrosos de los que crees. Además, ¿porqué te preocupas?-comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con sus manos enguantadas.-Tienes un dragón.

Aquella palabra se la susurró al oído, como si le excitara. Parecía estar funcionando. Raekt parecía más cansado y relajado, agarrándola de la cintura con las manos.

-Porque esa bestia es la más bestial de todas. La tengo encadenada por un buen motivo. Aún no he conseguido domarla del todo. Si la dejase suelta, temo que escapase a mi control por completo, y echara la ciudad acantilados abajo.-dijo intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Suena peligroso.

-Lo es. Pero no hay que preocuparse de ello. Al menos, no por ahora.-la agarró del trasero con ambas manos.-Me gustaría hablar de nuestra boda.

-Ya te lo he dicho.-le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.-Entrégame la ciudad como ofrenda, y lo haremos. Pero mientras tanto...

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y acercó los labios a su oído.

-... no significa que no podamos divertirnos.

Raekt resopló, insuflado con nuevas fuerzas brevemente. La agarró por los muslos, y la cargó con sus brazos, besándola hambrientamente, mientras ella le devolvía el beso intentando parecer los más convincente posible, aguantando las arcadas a duras penas.

Algunas piezas de la ropa de ambos fueron cayendo por su camino hasta la habitación del jarl. Cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente, Raekt la lanzó sobre la cama, y se giró para dar un portazo, y cerrar los tres pestillos de la puerta.

Cuando se giró para verla, ella le esperaba con la camisa abierta, que apenas daba para cubrir sus obscenamente voluminosos pechos sin el corsé.

Raekt gritó como un lunático, y se lanzó encima de ella. Enseguida, se comenzaron a escuchar los... ronquidos.

-Al fin.-se escuchó la ahogada voz de Miss Fortune bajo el cuerpo del freljordano.

No sin algo de esfuerzo, consiguió quitárselo de encima y dejarlo durmiendo sobre la cama, para dirigirse inmediatamente al lavabo y lavarse la boca.

Menos mal. Comenzaba a pensar que tendría que acostarse con él, al final. Pero las hierbas cumplieron su función. Lo que pasa es que con un tipo tan grande, no debían ser tan efectivas. Y eso que le dio una dosis más fuerte de la que le dijeron. Lo que probablemente significaba que tardaría menos en despertar de lo esperado. Sea como fuese, él estaba dormido, ella todavía tenía los pantalones puestos, y ya había anochecido. Podría inmiscuirse en sus negocios sin que nadie sospechase.

Cuando se dispuso a descorrer los cerrojos, le pareció escuchar cuchicheos al otro lado. Se detuvo, y pegó la oreja la puerta.

-Yo no oigo nada.

-Te digo que la he escuchado gemir.

Hombres.

Tendría que habérselo esperado. Guardias que espiaban a su señor cada vez que se traía a una mujer hermosa. Bueno. Eso solo significaba que tendría que ser más silenciosa, y esperar un rato antes de salir. Y también montar un poco el paripé.

Se arrodilló sobre el lado de la cama en el que no estaba Raekt, y comenzó a botar ligeramente. Era de muelles. Bien. Miró a su "prometido". No parecía notarlo. Perfecto. Podía empezar.

Se aclaró la garganta, y comenzó a gritar. Primero ligeramente.

-Ooooh... Ooooh...

Luego con más intensidad, a la vez que botaba con más fuerza.

-Oooooh... Oooooh... ¡Oooooh! ¡OOOOOH! ¡SÍ! ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Más mi amor! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡SÍIIII...! ¡AAAAAH...! ¡RAEKT...! ¡AAAAAAAH...!

Seguiría así por lo menos media hora, para que pareciera convincente, y los guardias no pudieran hacer chascarrillos contra Raekt sobre su varonilidad que pudieran levantar sus sospechas.

Después, ya podría ir hasta su despacho sin preocuparse.


	30. Caudillos de Freljord: Contrato fijo

**Hola. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización. Pero ya está aquí.**

 **¿Habéis leído el nuevo cómic de Miss Fortune en la página de universo de LoL? Me ha ayudado a volver a poner en marcha mi creatividad, así que he colado un par de referencias a este en el capítulo. Con un poco de suerte, también atraerá algo más de audiencia interesada en el personaje a mi humilde historia. XD**

 **Por último, me gustaría comentar que mi idea de pagar a un artista de Deviantart o por ahí para que me haga una portada para el fanfic sigue en mi mente. La anterior vez os pedí que mencionarais alguna escena de mi fic que creáis que es digna de ser retratada por un artista profesional. Pero ahora, aparte de eso, también me gustaría que me comentarais si os viene a la mente algún tipo de dibujo, imagen, o algún tipo de portada que os haya gustado de cualquier sitio, en el que meter a Fortune o quien sea para que sirva de portada. Ya sabeís, tipo Star Wars con un montón de personajes superpuestos en diferentes tamaños, o más estilo cómic, con la protagonista sentada en un trono, o algo así. ¡Espero vuestras sugerencias, quejas, y críticas con ansia!**

 **Espero que volvamos a leernos pronto.**

* * *

Cientos de metros bajo la cúpula del templo de la Dama Barbuda, escarbado en la roca bajo el mismo acantilado, hay túneles enteros llenos de casuchas que conectan ambos lados del peñasco. A menudo, la gente que vive en esas casas, retira las placas de madera que cubren la roca, si es que la hay, y escavan ellos mismos para hacerse más sitio. Ya sea por comodidad, o algún que otro negocio ilícito.

Aquella cueva artificial, oculta tras un panel de madera, fue antaño un refugio de mercancías para contrabandistas. ¿Ahora? Fortune se lo había prestado a Hallr para las reuniones de su pequeño grupo. Total, ella no lo necesitaba para nada. Solo tenía que recordar que no podía decirles la verdad de como lo había encontrado. Después de todo, el plan se sostenía enteramente en que no supieran que él trabajaba para ella.

-¿Y entonces cual es vuestro plan?-preguntó Hugrakkur, una vez estuvieron todos reunidos.

-No es nuestro plan.-le contestó la mercenaria de pelo blanco que acompañaba a Hallr, de mala gana.

-Relajaos. Por ahora, podemos permitirnos estar relajados. Solo necesito que le echéis un vistazo a un par de cosas.-dijo Hallr, observando al arquero llamado Grannur.-Siempre y cuando tengáis buena vista.

-¿A quién necesitas que asesine?-inquirió con una ceja alzada.

-A nadie.-contestó Katarina por él.-Acabamos de descubrir el muelle donde Raekt almacena sus riquezas de los ataques piratas, y del tributo que cobra a los locales por su protección.

-¡Ja! ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es el jodido problema? ¿Porqué simplemente no entramos ahí y arramplamos con todo?-rió Vergur.

Katarina le fundió con la mirada, y fue directa hascía él. A pesar de que la fémina era más alta, no se achantó.

-Primero, porque no conocemos los horarios con los que mueven y sacan la mercancía y el dinero. Y segundo, porque no tenemos hombres suficientes para sacarla, y ni los tendremos pronto.

-¿Entonces no sería mejor centrar nuestra atención en otros objetivos?-preguntó Hugrakkur.

-No si volamos el almacén junto al muelle y dejamos que se hunda y pierda en el fondo.-volvió a responder la noxiana.

Fegora dejó salir un gruñido de desesperación, junto a un descontento Vergur, mientras su otros dos compañeros permanecían con expresión serena.

-¡¿Vamos a tirar todo nuestro premio sin más?!-gritó la rubia.

-Aún trabajáis bajo la asunción de que el premio es Raekt.-dijo Hallr, re-enfocando la atención de la conversación sobre él mismo.-Y no es así. El premio aquí es Bilgewater.

Fegora se acercó a Hallr con paso amenazante.

-En ese caso, lo mejor sería ir también a por la puta que calienta su cama. Parece un objetivo mucho más fácil.

-Te equivocas. Y aunque así fuera, no vamos a ir tras ella. No es la que nos interesa.

-¿Y porqué no?-preguntó Hugrakkur.-De su matrimonio, o alianza, como prefieras llamarlo, Raekt es el que más tiene que ganar. Él tiene más hombres y más territorio, pero ella es la que sostiene la legitimidad tras derribar a Gangplank. Parece un objetivo más rápido para conseguir lo que queremos.

-¿Y que Raekt pase a poseer su territorio también?-dijo Katarina.-Solo conseguiríamos hacerlo más fuerte.

-Pues algún plan habrá que tener para ella.-dijo Fegora.

-No hay ninguno, ni lo habrá.-le dijo Hallr golpeándole el pecho con el dedo.-El trato es que acabaría con Raekt si trabajabais para mi. Si también queréis meteros en el lado malo de la cazarrecompensas más peligrosa del mundo, allá vosotros. Pero con nosotros no contéis.

Los freljordanos se observaron los unos a los otros, dudando. Finalmente, Hugrakkur fue el que se decidió a hablar.

-Dale la dirección del muelle a Grannur. No le verán.

-Solo necesitaré 48 horas de observación.-respondió el arquero.

* * *

-Me gusta tu nueva casa.-dijo Miss Fortune, permitiéndole a Victor quitarle la gabardina.

- **Gracias.-** dijo colgándola en el perchero.- **Aunque si puedo permitírmela es gracias a ti.**

 **-** Querrás decir que es gracias a tu buen trabajo.-dijo observando el interior.-Desde que te tengo, no he vuelto a perder a otro hombre por heridas o por enfermedad.

Viendo la esponjosa y suave cama, se sentó sobre ella intentando probar lo cómoda que era.

-Y se no ser por ese anastísico que me diste, no habría podido librarme de Raekt.

- **Anestésico.**

-Como sea.-dijo abriendo las piernas.-¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de la que pueda agradecértelo?

- **¿Agradecerme por hacer mi trabajo?**

 **-** Dime, ¿has estrenado ya la cama?

La vista de Victor quedó obstaculizada cuando le lanzó el sombrero a la cara. Cuando se lo quitó, se la encontró tumbada sobre el colchón en una postura de lo más sugerente.

- **Ehm... Sabes... ¿sabes que tengo novia, verdad? De hecho... creo que eres la primera a la que le hablé de ella.**

 **-** Bien dicho.-dijo levantándose de la cama.-Te advierto de que si me hubieras seguido el rollo, hubiera buscado a tu novia para decírselo.

- **... ¿Eso lo habrías hecho antes o después de acostarte conmigo?**

 **-** Ahí me has pillado. Por cierto, aún no la he conocido. ¿No vas a presentármela?

- **No. No creo.-** dijo él conteniendo su risa.- **Al menos no de momento.**

 **-** ¿Porqué? ¿Te avergüenzas de ella, o te avergüenzas de tu capitana?

- **Je. No, de ninguna de las dos. Es que... ¿En serio has venido hasta aquí para preguntarme por mi vida amorosa?**

 **-** No realmente. Es solo que después de tanto tiempo fingiendo estar enamorada de ese patán asqueroso de Raekt, me apetecía recordar lo que es estar en la compañía de un hombre de verdad.-dijo apoyándose en el pecho descubierto de Victor.-Hmf. ¿Te has desecho de la gabardina? Mejor. Muestra lo que tienes con orgullo. Como hago yo. Cicatrices incluidas.

- **Ha sido un consejo de mi novia. Y no hace falta que bromees.**

 **-** No lo hago. Lo digo en serio. Digamos... que tu compañía me entretiene.

- **¿Pero tu plan no podría irse a la porra si alguno de los subalternos de tu prometido te vieran a solas con otro hombre?-** bromeó.

-Buena pregunta. Dime, ¿se te ocurre algo divertido que hacer sin salir de aquí?

- **... No lo que estás pensando.**

 **-** Tsk.

- **En su lugar, ¿porqué no hablamos?**

 **-** ¿Vas a intentar psicoanalizarme otra vez?

- **... Tal vez...**

 **-**... Ah, que demonios.

Miss Fortune se arrastró hasta la mesa, y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas.

-Eres el único conversador inteligente que he tenido en las últimas semanas, así que estoy dispuesta a soportarlo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo molesta.

- **Me he enterado de más cosas, sobre lo que hiciste tras la muerte de Gangplank y el Harrowing.**

 **-** Ugh...

- **Me hablaron de este consejo de corsarios, en el que tú estabas. Se supone que teníais que dividiros el territorio, pero...**

 **-** Me traicionaron, Victor. Porque tenían miedo de que, tras lo que le hice a Gangplank, fuera a por ellos. Me consideraban demasiado impredecible.

- **¿Tenías pensado hacerlo?**

-No de la misma forma que con Gangplank, pero sí.

El fornido gigante se mantenía agazapado en su asiento, con los hombros encogidos, y la mirada gacha.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Victor?

- **¿No te da miedo?**

 **-** ¿El que?

- **Acabar pareciéndote demasiado a Gangplank.**

 **-**... ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?

- **¿Qué? ¡No! No. Solo...**

 **-** Quieres saber porque hice lo que les hice, si lo que tenía pensado era evitar provocar más guerras de bandas.

- **... Sí. Básicamente... sí.**

 **-** Porque no me quedaba otro remedio, Victor.

- **Pero si usted misma les tendió una trampa.**

 **-** Habrían seguido yendo a por mi, y a por mis hombres. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Además, ¿qué te he dicho del usted?

- **Lo siento.**

 **-** Deja de disculparte y hazlo bien, ¿vale?

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ambos. Un silencio que, soprendentemente, fue Victor el que rompió.

- **Todavía no ha respondido a mi pregunta.**

Miss Fortune tardó en responder.

-Sí.-le miró a los ojos.-Lleva dándome miedo desde el día que me di cuenta de que matándole no había solucionado nada.

Miss Fortune se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, echando la cabeza hacía atrás, sintiéndose algo deprimida. No volvió a alzarla hasta que sintió la mano de Victor envolviendo la suya.

- **No eres como él. Ni te le pareces.**

 **-** Ni siquiera le conociste, Victor.

- **Pero t** **e conozco a ti.**

No pudo evitar sentirse enternecida por su apoyo. Más también le sabía mal el saber que él se equivocaba respecto a conocerla. Al final, estrechó aquella gran mano entre las suyas, y le puso la sonrisa más convincente que pudo.

-Gracias.

Una detonación que hizo temblar la casa por un instante, seguido de un fogonazo que llenó de luz el interior a través de la galería, interrumpió aquel emocional instante.

- **¿Qué ha sido eso?-** Victor se puso de pie alarmado.

-Hmm... Parecía venir de los muelles.

Miss Fortune, sin preocupación aparente, se asomó a la despensa de la cocina de Victor al ver la puerta abierta, y sacó una botella de esta.

-Ah, veo que aún no has sacado provecho de esta crema de licor.

- **... Ahm... La... la traje de Piltover. En realidad quería guardarla para un momento especial. ¿No deberíamos...?**

 **-** No hay heridos, no te preocupes. Lo sé.-dijo acercándose y acariciándole bajo la barbilla con la punta de los dedos, antes de descorchar la botella con los dientes.-Además, acabas de estrenar casa. ¿Qué momento más especial puede haber?

* * *

Lilith aguardaba tumbada en el sofá del despacho de Miss Fortune. Había pasado la noche allí, después de que la echaran de la pensión donde se hospedaba. Todo por traerse unas amigas, unos amigos, y... terminar la noche con absolutamente todos desnudos.

¿Qué podía decir? Era joven, esas cosas pasan, y no podía sufrir resaca. Ni emborracharse, ya puestos. Pero eso era un secreto que prefería que no se divulgase demasiado, o empezaría a obtener muchas menos ganancias en los juegos de beber.

Aquel portazo terminó de despertarla. Fortune, arrastrándose como un alma en pena, fue hasta su escritorio, y prácticamente se lanzó sobre su mullida butaca. Lilith notó un olor bastante característico.

-¿Andas de resaca?

Miss Fortune se llevó las manos a la cabeza al oír su voz.

-¡Por la barbuda! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba un lugar donde dormir. ¿Y tú?

-Ugh... Tras lo de anoche en los Muelles del Matadero, lo más probable es que tenga a Raekt pidiéndome ayuda dentro de un rato, y ya le he dicho que viniera a verme a aquí cuando me necesitase.

-¿Qué pasó en el muelle?

-... ¿En serio no te has enterado? Se ha escuchado la maldita explosión por media ciudad.

-Estaría en la otra media. ¿Hicieron Hallr y Ariana lo que les pediste?

-¿Quién cojones es...? Ah, sí. Sí. Hicieron lo que les pedí.

-Entiendo entonces que ya estabas medio borracha cuando lo de la explosión.-dijo Lilith sentándose sobre la mesa, y tomándole la barbilla para verle bien la cara.

-No. Estaba bastante sobria.-le respondió apartándole la mano.-No me emborraché hasta que reté a tu hermano a un juego de beber.

-... ¿Sabes que no podemos emborracharnos, verdad?

-... ¿Qué?

-No podemos. Nuestro cuerpo es inmune a la intoxicación. Etílica o de cualquier tipo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hijo de puta!-encogió la cabeza entre las piernas, al dolerle por su propio grito.-Agh... ¿Y porqué no me lo dijo?

-¿Sabes eso que dicen de que la confianza da asco? Pues mi hermano es de esas personas que son muy cortadas con desconocidos. ¿Pero cuando le cogen confianza a alguien? Le encanta jorobar a sus amigos como el que más.

-Je. Casi que me alegro de oír eso. Empezaba a pensar que iba a ser así siempre.-dijo Fortune echándose hacía atrás en su sillón.

-... ¿Y que hacías en su casa por la noche?

Fortune no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido.

-No es lo que tú crees. Simplemente, le he cogido cariño. Me divierte hablar con él.

-Oh. ¿Y conmigo no te diviertes?

-Hmf... Tampoco es que hayamos pasado mucho tiempo juntas fuera del trabajo. Así que mi opinión sobre ti no la tengo clara.

-Supongo que eso podemos solucionarlo fácilmente.-Lilith se acercó más a ella.-Puedo ayudarte a experimentar cosas nuevas.

-¿Me estás tirando del escote?

-Sí. ¿Quieres que pare?

-Me siento halagada.-Fortune agradeció que el suelo siguiera resbaladizo tras la reciente limpieza de urgencia, pues pudo echar la butaca hacia atrás.-Pero ya te he dicho que no me interesa.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si nunca lo has probado?

-Sé que no me gusta la mierda, y sin embargo no la he probado.

Lejos de sentirse insultada, Lilith prosiguió con el juego.

-Puedes saberlo por el olor que desprende. ¿Y a ti, qué tal te huelo yo?

-No voy a olisquearte, no soy un perro. Por la dama barbuda. Eres como un tío, pero en el peor de los sentidos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siendo mujer, pensaba que lo entenderías. Pero no. Me miras con la misma lujuria que todos esos.

-Eso no es cierto.-meditó su respuesta unos segundos.-Bueno, es cierto que cada vez que te veo no me apetece otra cosa que arrancarte la ropa, y estrujarte las peras como si fueran limones. Quiero decir, ¡mírate! ¡Estás buenísima!

-Gracias.-le respondió Fortune sinceramente, pero sin poder evitar sentir también un leve escalofrío recorriéndole la columna.

-Pero, ¿la verdad? También te admiro, y te envidio.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque tienes la clase de vida que siempre he deseado para mi.

Lilith se llevó las manos a la cara, y se levantó de la mesa. No sabía porque le había dicho eso.

-No. Créeme, no quieres la clase de vida que yo he tenido.-Miss Fortune se puso de pie, no pudiendo evitar fruncir el ceño por el mareo.-Pero... sé lo que quieres decir. Y si realmente lo deseas, puedes tener la clase de vida que esperas.

-Je. ¿Trabajando para ti?

-Por ahora. Pero tengo grandes planes para Bilgewater.-fue hasta su lado, y le apoyó el brazo en el hombro.-Y una no puede gobernar una ciudad tan grande sola. Necesita... socios, que puedan ocuparse de los asuntos que ella no, y que sepa que no la traicionarán.

Su cena con Harker le vino a la mente a Fortune. Se preguntó si su mano sería tan habilidosa como él clamaba. Una pena que ya no pudiera comprobarlo.

-Así que... ¿estás básicamente diciéndome que me entregaras mi propia banda, con territorios, negocios y todo, si sigo trabajando para ti?- Lilith alzó una ceja.-¡Ja! ¿Cuál es el truco?

-Que demuestres que te lo mereces.-le extendió la mano.

-... Vale. Trato hecho.

Lilith le tomó la mano. Pero en vez de estrechársela, se la besó tal como haría un caballero.

-Je. Ya me has demostrado más respeto que la mayoría de hombres que quieren meterme en su cama.-dijo la pelirroja, limpiándose discretamente el reverso de la mano contra la espalda.-Pero no creas que conseguirás nada.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Y es tuyo para desperdiciarlo como desees.

Unos golpes contra la puerta volvieron a agravar su dolor de cabeza.

-Mierda. ¡Un momento!

Lilith la ayudó a sentarse en su butaca nuevamente, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta cuando Miss Fortune se lo indicó. Rafen entró, algo sorprendido de ver a Lilith ya allí, pero no tanto de ver a su jefa resacosa.

-Tu prometido quiere verte, capitana.-le dijo el anciano marinero.-Sus chicos dicen que está que trina tras lo de su almacén en el muelle. Quiere convencerte para que le ayudes a acabar con todas las bandas de Bilgewater hasta que confiesen.

-Tsk. No pensé que fuera a ser tan estúpido. Pero tranquilos. He aprendido a lidiar con su temperamento.

Se hundió en la silla, disfrutando de su comodidad un último momento, antes de levantarse.


	31. Caudillos de Freljord: Manipulaciones

Aquella mañana, y durante buena parte de la madrugada, las aguas junto a los Muelles del Matadero se habían llenado nadadores entusiastas que salían a la superficie con bolsas llenas de oro, y otros más cautos que consideraron mejor pescar monedas con las redes de sus botes.

Y fueron más cautos, porque sabían que los tiburones que se alimentan de la carne desechada de las bestias marinas desguazadas de los muelles, no iban a amedrantarse ante la avaricia humana.

Es más: de hecho, aquel día había más aletas cortando la superficie del agua de lo que resultaba habitual.

Cinco de aquellas aletas, pertenecían a un grupo de escualos vastayah que no debían preocuparse por los tiburones, pues si estos les mordían, bien capaces eran de devolverles la mordida. Y a más de algún que otro observador de los muelles, le pareció verles morder a personas bajo el agua. Aunque tampoco es como si nadie fuera a atreverse a reprochárselo.

Poco a poco, fueron subiendo las rampas del matadero, arrastrando enormes bolsas llenas de oro y otros bienes que el agua marina no podía estropear. Aquellos que les vieron salir, pensaron en lanzarse a por sus bolsas, aprovechando que estaban cansados. Más esa idea se les fue rápidamente de la cabeza, al ver a los hombres que se acercaban a los muelles desde la Ciudad de las Ratas. Acompañados de un par de guerreros ursine.

-¡Basta! ¡Todos vosotros, soltad las bolsas!-gritó el líder del grupo.-El oro que estáis recogiendo es propiedad de Raekt Rangar, legítimo caudillo de Bilgewater. Así que vuestro amable señor os estaría muy agradecido si le devolvierais su dinero integramente. Ya.

Muchos dudaron. Otros, pensaron en salir corriendo. Pero los hombres de Raekt, y especialmente los ursine, se interponían en la única salida de los muelles. Los más cobardes, pensaron en huir nadando. Pero el festín que se estaban dando los tiburones ya era evidente.

Justo cuando la multitud de saqueadores comenzaba a reljar su firme agarre sobre las bolsas, los hermanos del fallecido Malie se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta el frente, y dejaron caer las bolsas al suelo. Todos pensaban que iban a entregarles las riquezas que tanto tiempo les había llevado recolectar allí y ahora. Pero lejos de eso, el mayor de los hermanos se adelantó al resto, y confrontó a los matones de Raekt.

- **¿Porqué habríamos de hacer eso?-** dijo Saua.- **Yo digo que estas riquezas perdieron a su propietario cuando este se demostró ser incapaz de protegerlas.**

-Para proteger sus riquezas es por lo que estamos aquí.-dijo el líder de los matones.

No le gustó nada la risa del hombre escualo. Aunque no tan ancho, era tan grande como los ursine, y un poco más que sus hermanos. Su piel era tan negra, que era difícil discernir sus oscuros ojos del resto de su oscura cara. Varias cicatrices marcaban su gruesa piel. Algunas, obras de cuchillos. Otras, parecía obvio que de garras y mandíbulas. Se sentía intimidado, más no podía demostrarlo.

Aunque le preocupaba que el vastayah pudiera oler su miedo.

- **Pues he de decir que muy buen trabajo no habéis hecho hasta el momento.**

Con un gesto, sus hermanos recogieron las bolsas del suelo, dispuestos a seguir su camino, con Saua siguiendo su ejemplo.

- **Podéis quedaros lo que queda. Nosotros ya tenemos lo que necesitamos para nuestros planes.-** seguidamente, se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle al oído al líder de la banda.- **Dile a tu señor que disfrute de la compañía de su prometida mientras pueda.**

Con una palmada en el hombro, se despidió del freljordano, solo para que su paso fuera cortado por el par de ursine que le acompañaban. Los hermanos del vastayah se acercaron gruñendo, pero Saua les indicó que se detuvieran.

- **Yo que vosotros me apartaría.**

 **-** ¿O qué? Os superamos en número y en armas. ¿Porqué ibamos a dejarnos intimidar por vosotros?-le dijo el freljordano.

- **Creo que en ambas te equivocas.**

Volvieron a echar un vistazo alrededor. La gente había recogido las bolsas que habían soltado, esta vez sin mostrar ganas de ceder.

- **A Gangplank no le hizo falta una explosión muy distinta para perder su trono. ¿Realmente crees que sus subalternos siendo apaleados por una multitud furiosa, le hará quedar mucho mejor a vuestro jefe?**

El Freljordano dudó. No estaba seguro de que hacer, pues justo ahora es cuando se dio cuenta de cuantos entre la multitud ocultaban armas tras sus ropas. Y les superaban en número. Además, con cinco hombres tiburón de su lado, los ursine poca ventaja podían ofrecerles.

- **¿Y bien?**

El freljordano agachó la cabeza, y le ordenó a los suyos que les abrieran paso. Hecho que provocó que la multitud saliera en desbandada, formando una marea humana.

- **Así me gusta.**

A pesar de su aspecto y tamaño, los vastayah tampoco tardaron en deslizarse entre la multitud. Solo cuando los muelles comenzaron a quedar vacíos, el freljordano notó que algunos de los suyos habían sido apuñalados y heridos entre la confusión.

* * *

Cuando Miss Fortune y Lilith llegaron a las puertas del gran salón de Raekt, los guardias del exterior parecían aterrorizados por los gritos y golpes del interior.

-Veo que mi prometido no se ha tomado muy bien las noticias.

Cuando los guardias les abrieron los portones, los cerraron con premura tras pasar ellas. En el interior, hasta los ursine y los trolls parecían atemorizados por Raekt, pues sabían que en uno de sus arrebatos, podía acabar matando a cualquiera.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no has recuperado mi dinero?!-dijo sosteniendo el cuello del freljordano de los muelles entre sus enormes manos.

-Mi... mi señor... No podíamos hacer otra cosa. Debeís saber...

-¡Lo único que sé es que he perdido casi todo mi botín, algunos de mis mejores hombres están con el matasanos, y tú no sabes más que darme excusas! Dime, ¿estabas con ellos?

-¿Con quienes?

-¡Con los que volaron mi almacén! ¡¿Cómo si no iban a saber donde estaba?!

El hombre ya no podía responderle, pues había empezado a estrangularle. Miss Fortune se sorprendió de que el sujeto siguiera vivo. Había de decir que por lo poco que sabía de su "prometido", estaba mostrando una constricción envidiable. En circunstancias normales, aquel hombre estaría muerto hace rato, víctima de su monstruosa fuerza. Pero eso es lo que hace la paranoia: vuelve cautos a los idiotas.

Cuando el rostro del hombre se volvió morado, Lilith parecía estar dispuesta a lanzarse a intervenir. Pero Miss Fortune la detuvo con un gesto.

-¡Amor mío! No me gusta verte así.

El agarre de Raekt sobre el cuello del sujeto se relajó, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo, cuando sintió a su prometida abrazándose a su brazo.

-Lo que te ha ocurrido ha sido una desgracia terrible.-dijo acariciándole el pecho.-¿Quién podría atreverse a hacerte algo así?

-No me interesa el quién, tanto como el por quién.-dijo liberando por fin a su demacrado subalterno, centrado su atención en su prometida.-Alguien ha debido decirles donde guardaba ese botín. Pocos lo sabían. Y solo entre mis hombres.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.-tiró de su barba, para que le viera a los ojos.-En los muelles, siempre hay pillos vigilando, dispuestos a vender cualquier información que capten. ¿Un almacén allí, cargado de oro? Cualquier criajo de tres al cuarto, demasiado cobarde para intentarlo el mismo, pudo vender la información a cambio de una moneda.

Raekt pareció relajarse. Tomó la cabeza de Miss Fortune para besar su frente.

-No sé como he llegado hasta aquí sin ti, amor mío. Eres la más sabia de las sabias.-se apartó de ella, para volver a sentarse en su trono.-Pero no entiendo porque volar el muelle, pudiendo llevarse el oro.

-Porque lo que querían no es tu dinero.-Miss Fortune se sentó de lado sobre sus piernas, pasándole un brazo por detrás del cuello.-Lo que quieren es tu poder.

-¿Qué?

-No me extrañaría que se llevasen una parte del oro y las mercancías.-dijo levantándose, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la plataforma en la que se encontraba el trono, con las manos a la espalda.-¿Pero un acto tan público, en el lugar donde más te duele, asegurándose de que hacen saber a todo el mundo que aquello era tuyo y que lo has perdido? No. Eso era un desafío, para humillarte. Probablemente, un desafío de otra banda.

Raekt se levantó, con los puños apretados con fuerza.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.-dijo ella observándose las uñas, a pesar de llevar guantes puestos.-Pero con una declaración de guerra tan formal, lo mejor será convocar una asamblea de corsarios.

-Y entonces... ¿los matamos a todos?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no, cariño. Si lo haces, los que queden pensarán que tienes miedo.-Miss Fortune se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo sorpresa.-Lo verán como una debilidad.

-Tengo un dragón. ¿Qué puede dar más miedo que eso?

-He visto las calles de esta ciudad cuando arden de rabia y rebelión. Eso...-se abrazó a si misma, haciendo como que tiritaba, dándole la espalda.-Me resulta más aterrador que mil dragones.

No estaba segura de si había sacado la carta correcta. Pero cuando notó la sombra de su pestilente cuerpo cubriéndola, y le colocó una de sus enguantadas manos en el hombro de forma protectora, supo que acertó.

Antes de girarse, le guiñó el ojo a Lilith con una sonrisa, y se aferró al torso del asesino freljordano, a lo que este la envolvió en un abrazo protector.

* * *

-¿Porqué supones que yo tengo una lista?-preguntó Rafen.

-Porque siempre tienes a mano lo que necesito.-le dijo Miss Fortune, sacando un cigarro de su tabaquera.-¿Y bien?

-Se me ocurren algunos nombres. Pero la mayoría, caras nuevas.

-Mejor. Me gusta conocer gente. ¿Dónde demonios he metido ese encendedor?

-¿Encendedor?-preguntó Lilith.

-Una cosa que compré en Piltover. Ah, aquí está.-dijo sacando un objeto metálico y cuadrangular de un cajón de su mesa.

Al abrir su tapa superior, salió una llama, que aprovechó para encender su cigarro.

-Ah, mucho mejor.

-Esa mierda te puede encharcar los pulmones, ¿sabes?-le dijo Lilith.

-Es la primera vez que lo oigo.

-Mi hermano y yo sabemos más del cuerpo humano que la mayoría. ¿Me das uno?

-¿No haces oídos ni a tus propios consejos?-dijo sacando otro cigarro de su tabaquera.

-Que va. Lo que pasa es que con un cuerpo como el mío, no tengo que preocuparme de eso.

Cuando tuvo el rollo de tabaco en sus manos, en vez de pedirle el encendedor, pegaron las puntas de ambos cigarros para prenderlo. Lilith dejó salir una nube de humo, casi con placer.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Rafen carraspeó, para volver a encarrilar la conversación.

Aparte de ellos tres, en el despacho estaban Katarina, ya con su apariencia habitual sin esa peluca blanca, y Hallr, que permanecía sentado en un sofá de la esquina, tras entrar a la villa por una ruta secreta que Miss Fortune le enseñó para que no lo viera entrar nadie que pudiera reconocerle.

-¿Es seguro tenerlo aquí?-señaló Katarina con la cabeza al freljordano.

-Más que en la taberna, sí.-le contestó la pelirroja.

-A ver si me queda claro.-intervino Hallr.-Has convencido al tipo que queremos cargarnos para que se reúna con personas que considera por debajo de él, todo para evitar una guerra. No funcionará.

-Si tienes una idea mejor, estoy dispuesto a escucharla. Pero no estoy dipuesta a permitir que Bilgewater vuelva a arder. No por mi causa.-Miss Fortune musitó esta última parte en voz baja.

Solo Lilith pudo oírla.

-No va a funcionar. Porque conociéndolo como lo conozco.-se puso en pie.-Lo más probable es que pierda la paciencia con ellos y ordene matarlos.

-No se pueden llevar armas bajo las normas de parlamento.-dijo Miss Fortune, cruzada de brazos.-Así que a menos que...

-En realidad...-intervino Rafen.-Desde aquel... incidente que tuviste con el último consejo de corsarios...

-No me lo digas.-se frotó los ojos.-Mierda. Algo he de poder hacer para tenerlo controlado.

-¿Y si pruebas a acostarte con él de verdad, en vez de drogarlo?-le sugerió Lilith, sarcástica.-Puede que se levante de buen humor. Sé que yo lo haría.

-Estoy algo desesperada.-Miss Fortune le devolvió la sonrisa.-Pero no tanto.

-Si lo que quieres es evitar que le declare la guerra a otras bandas, lo único que tienes que hacer es desvelarle al responsable de lo del muelle.-dijo Katarina.

-¿Tan rápido me vendes, mujer?-protestó Hallr.

-No. Creo que pillo lo que quiere decir.-interrumpió Miss Fortune.-A ella solo se le ha visto disfrazada. Y en cuanto a ti y tus freljordanos, tengo escondrijos suficientes requisados de tipos en los tablones para mantener segura a tu banda y a ti. ¡Ja! Eso nos obligaría a adelantar nuestro calendario, pero me ayudaría a ganarme aún más su confianza.

-¿Estás segura de eso?-inquirió Lilith.-¿Y si les descubren? El propio Raekt podría poner una recompensa por ellos. Así que solo bastaría un paisano cualquiera que los viera cuando salieran a por comida, y estarían fritos.

-No. No ocurrirá.-dijo Hallr, sonriendo.-Es una buena idea. Nos conocemos personalmente. De querer matarme tras darle mi nombre, querrá hacerlo con sus propias manos. Como mucho, pedirá a sus hombres que me capturen con vida. Cosa que no harán. Así que estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-¿Lo está también tu pequeña banda?-le preguntó la pelirroja, con la ceja alzada.

-¿Qué importa eso? Solo deben hacer lo que les digo.

-A mi si me importa.-dijo Fortune encarándole, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo.-Nunca he metido a los míos en una trampa aposta sin que ellos lo supieran de antemano, y dado que tú trabajas para mi, es como si ellos también lo hicieran.

-Yo no diría exactamente que trabajo para ti.-dijo Hallr apretando los puños.

-Me da igual. Quiero que les des cualquier excusa, cualquier plan inventado que puedas para justificar que reveles tu identidad ante él. Como si dices que fue un arrebato. Quiero que ellos sean conscientes de a lo que se enfrentan.-volvió a su mesa, y se apoyó de espaldas a ella.-Sin mencionar la parte en la que esto es idea mía, obviamente. Por hoy es suficiente. Lilith y Katarina serán quienes me acompañen a la reunión. Rafen será quien mantenga preparado al resto dos calles más atrás en caso de que algo vaya mal. ¿Alguna cuestión más que queráis comentarme antes de que de por terminada esta reunión?

-Solo una cosa.-alzó la mano Rafen.-Tu nueva guardaespaldas me ha comentado algo sobre un consejo de gobierno que pretendes formar si ganas esta guerra silenciosa tuya.

-Cuando gane.-puntualizó Fortune.

-Si ganas. Dice que pretendes ofrecerle una banda y su propio territorio a cambio de su colaboración. ¿Te importaría elaborar esa mentira?

-No es ninguna mentira.-contestó la cazarrecompensas, apagando su cigarro contra el cenicero de la mesa.-Por ahora no lo tengo muy claro. Pero estoy empezando a pensar que no podré a gobernar esta ciudad sin ser como Gangplank. Al menos, no sola. El poder corrompe. Y el poder absoluto...

-¿Significa eso que también tendré mi tajada de Bilgewater?-preguntó Hallr, cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Solo si sigues siendo igual de competente hasta ahora. Y sobretodo, leal.-le guiñó el ojo.

Lilith se extrañó. ¿Solo si se muestra competente y leal? Ha sido de los que más ha hecho por ella y su plan, últimamente. Así que, ¿porqué le exige unos requisitos que a ella no le pidió para darle poder en Bilgewater? ¿Le caería bien? No. En realidad, esperaba que fuera algo más profundo que eso.

Pero Lilith no podía dejar de preguntarse: ¿era eso lo que realmente quería? ¿Ser una de las jefas de Bilgewater?

Unas palmadas las sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ya hemos acabado? Bien. Pues venga, fuera. Ya podéis iros a dormir la mona, o a beber. Lo que os haga ser más eficaces mañana. Excepto tú.-señaló a Hallr.-Tú quédate. Tengo cosas que discutir contigo en privado.

Hallr observó a los otros tres salir del despacho. Lilith fue la última, la cual le echó una mirada a él, y otra a Fortune. La primera, era indescifrable. ¿Pero la segunda? Estaba cargada de deseo.

Como fuese. No iba a juzgar.

Esperó a dejar de oír sus pasos descendiendo las escaleras antes de volver a dirigirse a Miss Fortune.

-¿Qué necesita de mi, mi capitana?-preguntó en tono jocoso, haciéndole una reverencia.

-¿Ahora mismo?-Miss Fortune se quitó el sombrero y se lo puso a él, para luego colgarsele del cuello con los brazos.-Tu cuerpo calentando mi cama.

Se le acercó al oído para susurrarle.

-Necesito llenar mi mente con pensamientos agradables, y relajarme. ¿Se te ocurre como?-le mordió la oreja al terminar.

Hallr pensó en el trato que tenía con Ariana respecto a su relación. Bah. Que más daba. Contaría una mentira.

-Tengo un par de sugerencias.-dijo antes de negar la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

Mientras la cargaba para sentarla sobre la mesa, y abrirle el corsé de un tirón para hundir el rostro entre sus pechos, en la muralla exterior de la villa, una figura encapuchada observaba alejarse a los invitados, para luego centrar su atención en la única ventana con luz de la casa, a la espera de que se apagara.


	32. Caudillos de Freljord: Noche en la villa

Para una joven criada en las colinas de Freljord, una muralla no resulta un obstáculo mayor que un peldaño. Aún así, Fegora tomo la preocupación de observar los alrededores por si alguien pasaba por allí, aunque lo más probable es que fuera tan rápida que ni notasen su movimiento.

Al aterrizar al otro lado del muro, agarró el mango de las hachas en su cinturón para que no tintineasen. Sabía que Miss Fortune no mantenía guardias en su villa, porque no quería hacer pensar a la gente que temía a nadie. Quizás fuera una actitud demasiado arrogante. El mismo tipo de arrogancia propia de Gangplank, que, según se dice, le hizo tan fácil acabar con él.

Sus pasos eran tan silenciosos, que ni siquiera aquel perro guardián lleno de cicatrices se despertó. Dormía frente a la puerta, así que si intentaba pasar por ella, lo más probable es que lo despertase quisiera o no. Bueno. De todas formas, tampoco tenía pensando entrar por ahí.

El techo de aquel porche lateral era bajo, así que solo necesitó un salto para encaramarse a él. Desde allí, esperaba poder entrar por alguna ventana de la planta superior, o al menos, subirse al techo de esta para descender a una.

Tuvo suerte. La ventana que apareció frente a ella nada más terminar de izarse, permanecía abierta, y se golpeaba intermietentemente contra la pared por causa de la brisa, al tiempo que el fino cortinaje parecía querer escapar al exterior.

Tras deslizarse dentro, después de asegurarse de que el oscuro pasillo permanecía inhabitado, cerró la ventana. No quería que aquel ruido alertara antes de tiempo a su presa, si esta decidía levantarse a cerrarla ella misma o la despertaba. Tras avanzar por el pasillo con la misma calma y habilidad con la que cruzó el extenso patio y jardín, pronto fue informada de que esta precaución le era innecesaria.

Desde la misma habitación en la que el tintineo de una vela iluminaba la parte inferior del marco de la puerta, se escuchaban gemidos femeninos, y gruñidos masculinos, que no había que ser un experto para reconocer. Tras comprobar que la puerta no permaneciera cerrada por dentro, se adentró en la habitación como un fantasma, pero sin molestarse en volver a cerrarla, pues sus ocupantes estaban demasiado concentrados en su tarea y placer.

Lo único que veía de Fortune, eran sus piernas rodeando la cintura del sujeto que estaba poseyéndola. Pero no parecía tratarse de Raekt, por fuerte y grande que fuera. Bueno, pero estaba allí. Así que aunque se encargase de localizar las armas de ambos antes de atacarles, este podría darle problemas.

Fegora fue deslizándose hacia el lateral de la habitación para poder observar mejor el interior y a sus presas, mientras estaban alcanzaban el clímax de la situación. Miss Fortune apoyó la cabeza sobre la única de la decena de almohadas que no habían caído al suelo. Sonriendo, y con los ojos cerrados, se apartó el pelo de la cara tras susurrar algo, mientras un bulto subía por la manta que la cubría hasta los pechos.

El rostro que emergió de la seda púrpura le llenó el corazón a Fegora de decepción e ira.

-Bueno, mujer.-Hallr besó los carnosos labios de la pelirroja, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella.-¿He demostrado ya mi valía para tenerme en tu futuro cabildo?

-Hmm... Todo depende de las decisiones que tomes a partir de ahora.-le contestó de ella con tono cariñoso, entrecruzando sus dedos tras la nuca del rubio.

-Si temes que decida marcharme, no lo hagas.-le dijo acariciándole cariñosamente sus pecosas mejillas con ambos pulgares, mientras le sujetaba el rostro.-Nada podría apartarme de ti, mi flor de fuego.

-Por algún motivo, todos mis amantes me dais el mismo apodo.

-Espero ser yo el último de ellos.

-¡Ja! Si cuando esto acabe, me pides matrimonio, vomito.

-Puedo ser bastante convincente, mujer. De hecho, no pienso dejarte escapar de este lecho hasta que me des un rotundo sí.

Miss Fortune no pudo ni contener las risas producto del cosquilleo, ni impedirle besar su cuello. Tampoco lo intentó. Si él era tan testarudo como ella misma, no veía forma de salir de aquella cama. Pero por ahora solo se relajó, echó la cabeza a un lado, y abrió los ojos.

Y menos mal que lo hizo.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para quitarse a Hallr de encima, y que rodasen a un lado. Aunque la cama era ancha, acabaron cayéndose de esta, aterrizando ella encima de él, mientras plumas blancas comenzaban a volar por la habitación.

-¡Vaya, mujer! Te veo entusiasmada al respecto.

-¡Cállate idiota!

-¡Traidor!

La atacante les observaba de pie sobre la cama.

-¿Fegora?-musitó Hallr.

Miss Fortune la derribó con una patada al estómago antes de que volviera a abalanzarse sobre ellos. Esta vez fue la avarosana la que terminó en el suelo, al tiempo que Miss Fortune volvía a saltar sobre la cama, para girar un barrote del cabecero, y desvelar un compartimento tras el cuadro sobre este, del que extrayó una pistola de chispa, con la que apuntó a su atacante.

Por desgracia, esta ya se había recuperado, y poniéndose en pie, enganchó el cañón del arma con un hacha, y tiró hacia si de ella. Al producirse la detonación del disparo, el tiró erró, y la nariz de Miss Fortune se hizo añicos contra la frente de Fegora. Antes de darse cuenta, tenía el filo de la otra hacha contra el cuello. Salvó la vida, al menos de momento, únicamente porque Fegora debía centrar su atención en Hallr.

Antes de que el traidor tuviera tiempo de recorrer el espacio que les separaba, y aprovechando que aún tenía enganchada la pistola con el hacha, en un simple movimiento, lanzó aquella arma deshonorable contra la frente del melenudo. Que si bien no le tumbó, lo aturdiço. Dándole el tiempo suficiente para matar a la zorra.

Miss Fortune ya le había apartado el filo de la otra hacha de su cuello. Pero esto solo le hizo recibir un codazo en la frente de parte del brazo que Fegora tenía libre, y provocó que volviese a quedar tumbada sobre la cama, con su asesina sosteniéndola contra esta, de nuevo, con un hacha en su cuello, mientras alzaba la otra para dar el golpe de gracia.

Y lo habría dado, de no ser porque la avarosana sintió los huesos de la muñeca crujir, y sus pies alzándose del suelo.

-¿Quién eres, y como has entrado?-le preguntó Lilith en tono amenazante, sosteniéndola en lo alto con un solo brazo sin preocuparse demasiado.

Mejor lo hubiera echo, y se habría evitado terminar con un hacha hundida en el hombro. Y mejor Fegora no la hubiera atacado, y se habría evitado ser lanzada contra la pared como una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Mierda!-mentó Lilith arrancándose el arma del hombro, con su brazo izquierdo completamente inmovilizado.-¿Estás bien?

-¡Mátala y lo estaré!-le contestó Miss Fortune, retorciéndose adolorida en su mullido lecho.

Si algo no podía negarle a su atacante, era su voluntad de lucha. Se le había puesto encima como una gata rabiosa, intentando abrirle la cabeza con el arma que le quedaba. Por fortuna para Lilith, la atacó desde la dirección de su brazo útil. Así que no tuvo problemas en agarrarle la muñeca, y apretársela hasta que liberó el arma, junto a un alarido.

Tras esto, se limitó a dejarla caer al suelo, y apretarle la cabeza contra el suelo con un pie.

-¡Espera!

El grito de Hallr no provocó que la liberara, pero si que rebajase la presión.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó mientras Fegora le golpeaba las pantorrillas sin efecto alguno, en un intento por liberarse.

-Trabaja para mi.

-No me jodas.-expresó Miss Fortune sentada al borde de la cama, mareada, e intentando taponar el sangrado de su nariz inútilmente.-¡Tienes que estar de broma!

Hallr le sostuvo la mirada a la pelirroja. Con un gesto de cabeza, Miss Fortune le ordenó a Lilith que la soltase. Dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente aceptó, e hincó la rodilla ante Fortune para atender sus heridas.

Fegora permaneció sentada en el suelo, con la vista centrada en su supuesto jefe, aguardando una explicación.

* * *

-¿Así que tu plan es, en realidad, su plan?-trató de confirmar Fegora.

-Sí. Salió de la misma cabeza que has intentado abrir hace 10 minutos.-le recriminó Fortune.

Todos se hallaban sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor principal. Miss Fortune sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra la frente, mientras Lilith terminaba de aplicarle el vendaje nasal.

-Tienes suerte de que solo te partiera el cartílago y no el hueso, con un golpe así.

-Suerte no. La casualidad no tuvo nada que ver en esto.-dirigió la mirada a su amante de aquella noche.

-A mi no me mires así, mujer. Yo no le ordené que te matara.-esta vez fue él quien fundió con la mirada a Fegora.-De hecho, te ordené justo lo contrario, además de advertirte sobre las consecuencias.

-Nada de esto habría pasado si nos hubieras contado la verdad desde el principio.-se defendió la freljordana.

-¿Y que medio puerto se entere? Los secretos, cuantos menos los conozcan, mejor.-le dijo Miss Fortune.

-No habríamos revelado nada.-Fegora apretó el puño.

-No me lo creo. Y la palabra de tu jefe no me basta.-silenció así a Hallr antes de que hablase, mientras Lilith terminaba con la venda.-Gracias. Así que ahora tenemos el problema de alguien que conoce una información que no debería. Alguien que además, teóricamente, trabaja para mi.

-No lo hago. A quien decidí seguir fue a él.-Fegora señaló a Hallr.

-Pues él te ha engañado, querida.-Miss Fortune sonrió.

-Por orden tuya.

-¿Crees entonces que por orden mía sería capaz de hacerte cerrar el pico?-se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, sobre la mesa.-¿Incluso delante de tus queridos compañeros?

-¡Ja! Les conozco desde hace años, y nunca...

-El secreto es clave del plan, mujer.-interrumpió Hallr a su compatriota.-Cuantos más lo sepan, más difícil será mantenerlo.

Fegora se sintió sorprendida, y algo traicionada. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo cuando lo encontró con ella, tampoco debería sentirse así. Debe de ser fácil mantener a tus leales cuando te los tiras a todos. Al menos, eso ha oído acerca de ella.

-Entiendo que te duela, si son tus compañeros desde hace tanto tiempo.-dijo Miss Fortune, en un tono comprensivo, pero en el que aún se notaba que trataba de tragarse su enfado.-Mentirles no debe de ser fácil. Pero si quieres librarte de Raekt, debes hacerlo.

-¿Porqué debería fiarme de ti? No tengo motivos para hacerlo.

-Porqué también sabes que Raekt no debería fiarse de mi.

Fegora agachó la cabeza. Un absoluto silencio se adueñó de la conversación.

-De acuerdo.-respondió finalmente.-Pero con una condición. Cuando todo esto acabe, se me permitirá contarles la verdad.

-Para cuando esto acabe, eso ya no tendrá importancia.-le respondió la pelirroja, pensando que, de todas formas, ya se ha ganado la desconfianza de muchos.-Hallr, acompaña a nuestra amiga a su casa. Y si sus amigos están también allí... Bueno. Id pensando en que decirles.

Lilith observó a la pareja de freljordanos dirigirse a la salida, con Hallr tratando de asegurar a su compatriota que su plan era bueno, y que había tomado la decisión correcta.

-Primero lo de Malie, y ahora esto.-le dijo Miss Fortune, retirándose la bolsa de hielo de la frente.-Parece que al igual que con tu hermano, tendré que acostumbrarme a que me salves la vida.

-Vendrá en la sangre. Pero de todas formas, creía que para eso me tenías.

-Haciendo negocios. Nunca pensé necesitarlo aquí. Solo te dejé dormir en mi casa porque no tenías otro sitio.

-¿No fue por mi indudable carisma, que llena tu vida de alegría?

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar empezar a reír.

-Gracias. Me hacía falta.

Trató de ponerse de pie. Más tuvo que sostenerse en el respaldo de la silla cuando se mareó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a subir a tu habitación?-le preguntó la giganta irguiéndose también.

-Hazme un favor. El día en que necesite que me ayuden a moverme por un simple golpe, me habré vuelto demasiado vieja para esto. Así que pégame un tiro.

-Lo digo en serio.-Lilith la obligó a volver a sentarse.-Te ha dado un buen golpe. No me sorprendería que tuvieras una conmoción leve.

-Si es leve, no tengo mucho de que preocuparme, supongo.

-Mejor asegurarse.-dijo ella cogiéndole la cabeza.

-De repente me recuerdas a tu hermano.

-El día que me parezca a mi hermano, por favor, se tú la que me pegue el tiro.

Miss Fortune comenzó a reír de nuevo. Más paró de golpe cuando esta le movió el cuello.

-Tsk.

-¿Te duele el cuello?

-Solo al moverlo.

-¿Dónde exactamente?

-Más o menos por aquí.-se dibujó una línea con los dedos a un lado de la parte de abajo de la nuca.

Lilith simplemente se lo palpó, sujetándole el cuello para que no lo moviese.

-Solo lo tienes inflamado. Ha debido de ser un latigazo.

-Creéme. He llevado golpes mucho peores, y sigo aquí.-le apartó las manos, obligándose a si misma a ponerse en pie.

-Lo más probable es que no sea nada. En unos días, no debería ni dolerte. Siempre y cuando no te muevas demasiado.

-Algo difícil en esta ciudad.

-Y algo difícil en tu carácter.

-Yo podría decirte lo mismo.

Fueron ambas las que sonrieron esta vez, ahora que el ambiente era distendido. Más cuando se encaminaron a las escaleras para volver a sus habitaciones, el rostro de Miss Fortune se había vuelto más serio, mientras meditaba algo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-inquirió la pelirroja.

-Sí. Aún no me he rendido respecto a acostarme contigo.-bromeó.

-Es un alivio. Pero no. Solo quería saber, ¿porqué quieres permanecer en Bilgewater liderando una banda?

Lilith no le respondió. La sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció, seguida por un suspiro.

-Tal como yo lo veo, podrías ir a cualquier parte.-prosiguió Miss Fortune.-Hacer cualquier cosa. Amo esta ciudad. Pero comprendo porqué a muchos les disgusta. Y aunque nos parezcamos, no me creo que le hayas cogido cariño en tan poco tiempo que llevas en ella. Así que, ¿porqué aceptaste?

Lilith tardó un momento en responder.

-¿Honestamente?

-Si es posible...

-... No tengo ni idea de que hacer con mi vida.

-Me dijiste que yo tenía la clase de vida que siempre deseaste para ti.

-No he sido completamente honesta. A lo que me refiero es que... tú siempre has tenido claro que hacer con tu vida. Has tenido un objetivo claro en mente. ¿Yo? No tanto.

-No sabes que hacer. Tampoco es un problema tan gordo. Miles de personas alcanzan la vejez sin saber lo que quieren.

-Pero eso son personas que han acabado desperdiciando sus vidas.

-Tú eres inmortal. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Inmortal en lo que a tiempo se refiere? Sí. ¿Inmortalidad respecto a resistencia de la carne?-comenzó a mover el hombro que le había herido Fegora.-No tanto.

Donde antes había una enorme brecha dividiendo su hombro en dos, ahora solo había una costra gigantesca.

-¿Te duele?-le preguntó Fortune.

-Me tira un poco. Pero por la mañana, la costra ya se habrá despegado, y no tendré más que otra cicatriz para la colección.-dijo señalándose la y griega sobre la piel de su escote.

Miss Fortune se detuvo junto a la puerta de su habitación, que seguía abierta.

-Buenas noches.-se despidió Lilith.

-Eih.-Miss Fortune se apoyó de espaldas en el marco de la puerta, comenzando a desabrocharse la bata.-Hallr me ha dejado sola. Y todavía tengo ganas. ¿Te apetece dormir conmigo?

-... Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No niegues que por un momento has estado a punto de picar.-le guiñó el ojo, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.-Buenas noches.

Lilith se quedó observando la entrada unos momentos. Luego, agachó la cabeza, y sonrió para si misma.

-Todas dicen lo mismo.-susurró.-Pero luego, lo prueban, y no pueden dejarlo.

Finalmente, se dirigió al cuarto que Fortune le había prestado, sintiendo ganas de darse placer a si misma con la imagen mental de cierta belleza pelirroja.


	33. Caudillos de Freljord: Señores piratas

Tras los recientes eventos que habían acontecido a la ciudad, ningún señor pirata de Bilgewater se sentía seguro en la compañía de otro. Pero si temían algo más que la muerte, era la irrelevancia. Por ello, cuando Raekt Ragnar y Sarah Fortune convocaron un nuevo consejo de corsarios, no fue difícil llamar su atención. Lo difícil, fue encontrar un lugar donde todos se sintieran a salvo de las traiciones de los demás. Por lo tanto, aquello solo podía significar una cosa: el anfitrión tenía que ser alguien neutral.

Pero, ¿quienes, en todo Bilgewater, aceptarían convocar un cónclave de corsarios, de criminales de toda calaña, con el objetivo de permitirles gobernar mejor la ciudad? ¿Quién querría ayudarlos? O mejor dicho, ¿a quienes podrían importarle menos como afectarían estas decisiones al gobierno de la isla, porque estaban seguros de que no les afectarían a ellos?

La decisión parecía obvia.

Pese a llegar casi al siglo y medio de convivencia, y que la población blanca ya hasta los superaba, los nativos nunca pudieron dejar de observar a los "extranjeros" con arrogancia e indiferencia. Siempre consideraron los asuntos y problemas de los paylangi por debajo de ellos. Como si no pudiesen afectarles. Por mucho que ahora técnicamente gobernasen sus islas. Pero es lo bueno de las religiones organizadas: siempre te dan un sentido del valor identitario exagerado. Así que encontrar a una tribu que se ofreciese para la tarea de hospedar la reunión fue difícil más en el sentido de encontrar a alguien que no se negase a hacerlo por desprecio, más que por miedo. Por fortuna, acabaron encontrándola.

Las pequeñas islas y peñas costeras que componían la costa de acantilados de Bilgewater, estaban llenas de antiguas ruinas subterráneas, y otras no tanto, de una antigua civilización que precedió incluso a los nativos, pues ya ni estos recordaban a los constructores de estos edificios.

Desde el pico de un peñasco, conectado al resto de la ciudad por un bamboleante puente de madera, una escalera de caracol se adentraba en su corazón de roca. Cada 15 escalones, una antorcha iluminaba el camino. Al llegar al final de estas escaleras, se revelaba una sala circular de piedra, con ventanucos formados por estrechas franjas que proporcionaban cierta luz exterior. Hacía tiempo, sin embargo, que aquella sala se había llenado de diversos enseres del continente, y más allá, pues el jefe de la tribu que se asentaba en estas ruinas siempre fue muy devoto de esas chucherías.

Sillas de piel de Piltover. Una mesa de ébano noxiano. Copas de plata demaciana. Los placeres más superfluos que uno podía permitirse encontrándose entre los poderosos de Bilgewater.

Más a Raekt Ragnar no parecía importarle nada de esto. Su pierna solo se movía arriba y abajo mientras permanecía sentado a la cabeza de aquella mesa, con su prometida observándolo con la mejor cara que podía, aunque por dentro estuviera poniéndola de los nervios.

Aparte de ellos dos, solo estaban presentes sus escoltas. Que en el caso de Fortune, eran Katarina y Lilith, y en el de Raekt, dos ursine. Ella trató de convencerle de que trajera a dos de sus guerreros humanos en su lugar, pues los líderes de las bandas podrían sentirse amenazados. Pero él simplemente le respondió que eso era lo que pretendía.

-¿Dónde están? Tardan demasiado.-Raekt se puso en pie, dedicándose a dar vueltas por la habitación, con sus ursine siguiéndole con la mirada.-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer esperar a su rey?

-Porque ellos no te consideran su rey, cariño.-le repondió Fortune con desgana.

Cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos, y sintió una mirada de hostilidad sobre ella, vio la necesidad de aclarar.

-Al menos, no por ahora.-le guiñó el ojo.

-Más les vale. Porqué cuando averigüe quien fue el responsable de este ultraje, me aseguraré de hacer buen ejemplo de él. No me importa la clase de hombre que sea, ni del poder que posea.

El primero de sus invitados parecía llegar ahora. Escucharon el eco de unos tacones reverberando sobre la roca, mientras descendían la escalera en espiral. Por el ensombrecido corredor, que la última antorcha no alcanzaba a iluminar, surgió la figura de una muchacha jonia enfundada en negro.

Todo, de sus botas a su gran sombrero, pluma incluida, pasando por su elegante levita, era de un negro absoluto. Ignorando solamente detalles plateados como los botones de su levita, o las hebillas de su cinturón, que relucían con la escasa luz de luna que se colaba por aquellos escasos ventanucos. Hasta sus mismísimos ojos parecían relucir con el brillo de la plata.

Antes de que Raekt pudiera estropearlo, Miss Fortune le indicó con un gesto que aguardara, y salió a recibir a la desconocida. O al menos, lo era para la mayoría.

De las mismas sombras que había surgido ella, pero esta vez sin ser capaces de verlos antes, otras dos figuras embutidas en negro surgieron. Ellos no iban vestidos como el ciudadanos o marinero común de Bilgewater. No había detalles decorativos, sus trajes parecían una segunda piel de lo apretados que estaban, y lo único que se dejaba ver de ellos eran sus ojos, a través de las máscaras.

Los ursine gruñeron al ver las katanas que estos cargaban en las fundas a su espalda. Estos llevaron las manos a los pomos de sus armas, tensos. Pero las soltaron inmediatamente tras un gesto de la mujer de negro, que prestaba más atención a la mujer pelirroja frente a ella.

Ambas se observaban con una sonrisa traviesa y maliciosa a partes iguales en sus rostros.

-Capitana Fortune.-saludó la mujer de negro inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, sujetándose la punta del sombrero con el pulgar y el índice.

-Lady Kurokawa.-le devolvió el saludo Fortune, con una típica reverencia jonia.

Tras esto, las dos se limitaron a lanzarse a los brazos de la otra, en un afectuoso abrazo.

-Te he echado de menos, Takara.

-Y yo a ti, Sarah.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-La madre serpiente ha querido premiarme con movimiento. Mi red se expande, y expande. ¿Y tú que tal?

-Bueno. La tarea de tratar de gobernar Bilgewater yo sola se estaba volviendo más y más pesada, hasta que conocí al amor de mi vida.-señaló a Raekt con el pulgar.

Takara se asomó para verle, y luego dirigió su mirada a Fortune, que simplemente rodó los ojos. Entonces, la jonia comprendió, y se dirigió hacia el caudillo freljordano.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no iba a escuchar acerca de vuestra feliz unión? El nuevo rey de Bilgewater es más apuesto incluso de lo que me esperaba.-dijo alzando los extremos de su levita mientras le hacía una reverencia.

-Lady Kurokawa. Su belleza palidece en cuestión con lo que me habían mencionado.-dijo tomando su mano para besarla.

Miss Fortune se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¿Cosa mía o lo ha dicho al revés?-le susurró Lilith a Katarina.

-No. No te equivocas.-le contestó sin poder evitar una risilla.

-Ehm... gracias.-le respondió Takara, limpiándose discretamente el reverso de la mano contra la espalda.-Discúlpeme un momento, mi señor. Pero viendo que soy la primera en llegar, me gustaría hablar a solas con vuestra prometida. Entenderéis que somos viejas amigas, y hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-¡Por supuesto! Las mujeres necesitáis hablar de vuestras cosas, o si no estalláis.-Raekt rió jocosamente.-Si eso es todo lo que se necesita para manteneros satisfechas, os lo concederé.

-Os lo agradezco, majestad.-se despidió con otra reverencia.-Y felicidades por vuestro futuro compromiso.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda, y se permitió soltar una mueca de asco. Al ver a Fortune sentada en un banco de piedra junto a uno de los ventanucos, observando el paisaje de las estrechas entradas a Bilgewater en la noche, decidió acompañarla.

-Se te ha dado bien tratar con mi prometido.

-Corta el rollo, pelirroja. Ya sabía lo de la boda desde hace tiempo.

-Me temo que esta vez tu información no tiene mérito. Toda Bilgewater lo sabe.

-Oh. ¿Y saber lo del dragón lo tiene?

-... Ni siquiera sé porque me sorprendo ya. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¿Realmente crees que te voy a revelar el nombre de una de mis fuentes?

-¿De verdad crees que no sé que fue una de tus fuentes la que le comunicó a Husho lo de la recompensa que me había ofrecido Mundo?

-Digamos que fue así. ¿Me dirías entonces que es lo que realmente había en esa isla?

-Lo que había en esa isla, ahora es algo que aprecio. Así que no.

-Entonces haré que los míos dejen de hacer preguntas al respecto.

Miss Fortune le dio un beso en la mejilla después de tomarle la barbilla.

-¡Mua! Te he echado de menos, morena.

-Y yo a ti. Pero dime. ¿Tienes algún plan para deshacerte del dragón?

-¿Honestamente? No. Pero para eso necesitaba hablar contigo. Tienes acceso y conocimiento a más mercados negros que muchos comerciantes de Bilgewater. ¿Sabes de algo que...?

-Puedo preguntar. Pero claro. Tendríamos que hablar de mis honorarios.

Miss Fortune comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Primero encuentrame lo que necesito, y dime cuanto cuesta. Luego, te pagaré lo que sea.

-¡Pero Sarah!-se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación.-¿Tan poco confías en mi?

-Taki.-le puso las manos sobre los hombros, con rostro serio.-Tengo tanta confianza en ti, como tú depositas en mi.

Tras unos instantes, ambas se doblaron de la risa. Luego, se incorporaron para dirigirse a sus respectivos asientos en la mesa.

-¿He de suponer que los freljordanos que provocaron la explosión del muelle fueron cosa tuya?

-Si has de suponerlo, eso significa que he mantenido bien mi secreto.

Miss Fortune se sentó a la izquierda de su prometido, que se hallaba a la cabeza de la mesa, y Takara a la izquierda de la propia Fortune, con los ninjas, Lilith y Katarina apoyadas en la pared tras ellas.

-¿Le has dicho ya a tu prometido que queda mal que se siente a la cabeza de una mesa en la que se supone que todos son iguales?-susurró Takara.

-Sí. Pero ya supondrás cual es la imagen que tiene de si mismo.

-Aih, mujeres.-dijo Raekt.-Ojalá los cotorreos me dieran la misma tranquilidad que a vosotras.

-Eres un cielo, amor.-dijo Fortune tomándole de la mano.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el retumbar metálico que se acercaba desde las escaleras.

Del oscuro pasillo, surgió un hombre vestido con una ostentosa armadura noxiana. Su cara estaba cubierto por una máscara metálica con forma de rostro humano adherida a su casco, y su capa escarlata le cubría los hombros, ocultaba sus brazos, y resaltaba las placas negras de su armadura. Tuvo que agacha la cabeza ligeramente para que la cimera de su yelmo, un yordle a lomos de un dragarto, no chocara contra el marco de la entrada.

Esta vez, quien se puso en pie nada más verle fue Raekt. Más cuando la pareja de escoltas del general noxiano salieron a la luz con sus hachas a la espalda, la orden de este fue contraria a la de Takara.

Rápidamente, los ursine se colocaron junto a Raekt mostrando los colmillos a los recién llegados, y los soldados del noxiano apretaron el mango de las armas en sus manos. Katarina, Lilith y los ninjas se pusieron alerta, pero sin llegar a blandir sus armas. Takara y Fortune se pusieron en pie de golpe.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, hojalata?-preguntó Raekt, luciendo sus guanteletes, mientras ponía los brazos en jarra.

-He sido invitado.-respondió el noxiano con voz fría y serena.

Raekt escupió al suelo.

Antes de que las palabras pudieran desembocar en puños, Miss Fortune se decidió a intervenir.

-Cielo. ¿Entiendo por tu actitud que vosotros dos os conocéis?

-El día en que Ganbaatar Kasabian se atrevió a intentar humillarme fue uno que recordaré siempre.-dijo Raekt apretando sus enguanteladas mano.

-No traté nada. Tú te metiste en mi camino.-Kasabian cerró el puño alrededor del mango de la espada en su cinto.-Yo te aparté de él.

-¡Chicos! Chicos.-Miss Fortune se interpuso entre ellos.-Se que a los hombres os encanta derramar los fluídos vitales del otro cuando os encontráis. ¿Pero podemos dejar esto para luego? ¿Una vez todos hayamos dicho todo lo que queremos decir?

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con esta escoria noxiana!

-¡Cariño! Cariño.-Miss Fortune fue empujando a Raekt hacia una esquina.-¿Nos disculpáis un momento? Mi prometido y yo tenemos que hablar.

Kasabian soltó el pomo de su arma, y ordenó a sus hombres que enfundaran sus hachas.

-Gracias. Solo será un momento.

El noxiano no respondió. Se limitó a arrastrar una silla de debajo de la mesa, y a sentarse frente a Takara.

-Ganbataar. No esperaba verte por aquí.-le dijo la jonia.

-Pues este es el tipo de lugar donde esperaba verte a ti.-le respondió el ex-militar.

-Es solo que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ti y Raekt, no pensé que te atreverías a venir.

-No me gustan tus palabras, bruja. Yo no le temo a nada.-sacudió la mesa con el puño.

-¿Ni siquiera a las posibles trampas?

-¿Una trampa para quien?

Takara rió brevemente. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia la "feliz pareja".

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto.-le dijo Fortune a Raekt.-Mira. Si lo que dices es cierto, es probable que fuera él quien ordenase lo del ataque al muelle.

-Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos para matarlo?

-Cariño, he dicho que puede. No que lo sea.-apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del freljordano, que ya estaba sudado.-¿Porqué iba a venir a aquí si así fuera? ¿Y tan solo con dos hombres?

-Todos lo hemos hecho.

-Porque somo fieles a nuestra palabra, y nunca cometeríamos el deshonor de atacar a alguien por la espalda. ¿Verdad?-acarició su espesa barba, esperando que apelar a su orgullo guerrero funcionase.

-... Verdad.-le contestó tomando su mano.

-Eres un sol.-se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.-Vamos.

Antes de que se diera la vuelta, Raekt le envolvió el rostro con ambas manos, y le plantó y profundo e intenso morreo.

Suerte para Fortune de que cogió aire, o de lo contrario se habría desmayado con la peste de su aliento.

-Más vale que nuestra próxima noche juntos me lo agradezcas con esa pasión tuya que me hace olvidarlo todo.-le dijo antes de soltarla.

-Espero el momento con ansia, mi amor.-dijo ella girándose rápidamente en dirección a la mesa, para que no notara su cara de asco.

Lo que Fortune si pudo notar fue la risilla que Takara trataba de ocultarle con la mano cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Ni una palabra.-le susurró frotándose los labios con el reverso de su guante.

-Oh, las dos sabemos que tienes momentos mucho más humillantes que ese.-le respondió la morena.

Cuando Raekt volvió a su asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, silenciaron su conversación. Ya solo quedaba un lugar libre. Justo entre Raekt y Kasabian, y frente a Miss Fortune.

La verdad es que Miss Fortune no sabía que esperar de su último invitado. A Lady Takara Kurokawa, la conocía desde hace varios años, cuando llegó a Bilgewater por primera vez. De cuando ambas eran solo dos jovencitas tratando de sobrevivir solas en un mundo de hombres.

De la misma forma en la que ella se ganó fama como cazarrecompensas, Takara lo hizo como tratante de información. Que cuando se conocieron, se limitaba a meterse en el lugar más estrecho posible a la espera de escuchar algo jugoso. Y tras hacerlo, ir con esa información a un enemigo o rival del espiado a cambio de un precio. Y antes de salir... bueno. Prestar la oreja a lo que se diga en esa casa.

No tardó en empezar su propio pequeño círculo de espionaje, dándole una parte de los beneficios a huérfanos de los muelles, que se colaban en los sitios en los que ella ya no podía. Así, en apenas unos años, había logrado hacerse con una banda y un barco propios, y mucho más allá de eso. Ahora, muchos de sus espías, y ahora también asesinos bien entrenados, gracias a lo que ella misma había aprendido en su nativa Jonia, se asentaban en las cortes de reinos como Demacia, imperios como Noxus o Shurima, e incluso entre las provincias de su nativa Jonia. Se había convertido en la mejor tratante de información no solo de Bilgewater, si no probablemente de Runaterra.

Su nombre se hizo tan importante, que hasta un agradecido príncipe shurimano la había obsequiado con un título nobiliario. Las tierras no valían un pimiento, y pronto tuvo que huir de la región tras descubrirse que, aparte de compartir el lecho del desposado príncipe, pegaba la oreja cuando este hablaba con su visir. Pero bueno, un título nobiliario, seguía siendo un título nobiliario. Sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta que seguía vigente, pues el príncipe no pudo anularlo. Debido a que "alguien" abrió las puertas de la muralla exterior a un grupo menos que contento con las políticas de su gobernante, y su más que laxa vida privada.

Así, siempre acababa retornando a Bilgewater. Su querido hogar. Era una tratante de información a la que Miss Fortune siempre pudo recurrir, cuando buscaba a alguien que se le daba bien esconderse. Lo que esperaba pedirle ahora, una vez hubieran acabado con Raekt, es que vendiera esa información en exclusiva para ella. Iba a ser difícil. Pero la conocía, eran amigas, y sabía a que regalos y deseos apelar para convencerla. Puesto que en gustos y aficiones, las dos eran bastante similares.

De Ganbataar Kasabian, se conocía poco de su pasado. Más allá de que era un veterano de la invasión noxiana de Jonia. Quedó desencantado con el trato que Noxus le dio a sus propias tropas. Así que él, junto a sus hombres más leales, tomaron por la fuerza el barco en el que debían regresar a su patria, y se refugiaron en una fortaleza en el norte de la isla donde se asentaba la misma Bilgewater.

Desde allí, comenzaron sus operaciones como unos piratas más, especializados en asaltar bienes que partían de Piltover a Jonia, y viceversa. Más Kasabian era un hombre ambicioso. Pronto pasó de rondar los mares, a asaltar asentamientos costeros, y luego a atreverse a desembarcar y adentrarse en tierra por días. Comenzaron a capturar mujeres y niños en los desiertos shurimanos, e incluso en las zonas más debilitadas por la guerra en Jonia, pues conocían bien el terreno.

Pronto, su fortaleza erigida al borde del acantilado, que vigilaba toda la costa norte de la isla, se convirtió en un lugar de reclamo para toda clase de mercaderes de esclavos. Allí, acondicionaban a los niños hasta que crecieran lo suficiente para ser buenos trabajadores, despojándolos de cualquier ínfula de espíritu combativo que pudiera llevarlos a rebelarse contra quien fuera que se los vendiesen. Si algo se le daba bien a un noxiano, era aplastar rebeliones. Las mujeres, por otra parte, eran sometidas y educadas para ser vendidas como prostitutas a los burdeles más selectos de los mares del este, mientras que las de mayor belleza, y las aún vírgenes, eran entregadas a los harenes reales de las ciudades estado menores que Noxus no había conquistado aún. Qué cada vez eran menos.

Como el fin de la guerra en Jonia dejó a muchos soldados sin un lugar en el mundo, nunca tuvo problemas de números. Guerreros noxianos, y mercenarios sin futuro, acudían en masa cada vez que se propagaban las noticias de sus éxitos. Eso era lo que más peligroso le hacía. Muchos temían, que si su enfado con su madre patria se calmaba, no tardase en convertir el archipiélago entero en una provincia noxiana más. O incluso, que lo convirtiera en su propio reino personal.

Miss Fortune lo veía posible, puesto que veía en su mirada el mismo fuego que había en la de Gangplank. Y la misma inteligencia maliciosa.

¿Pero el invitado que faltaba por llegar? Era un auténtico misterio. Solo sabía que había llegado de Piltover con una gran fortuna. Y que tras comprar los barcos y todo el material requisado a los contrabandistas de Weichstark, y contratar una tripulación para estos, había multiplicado dicha fortuna.

¿Porqué un privilegiado piltie se arriesgaría a perderlo todo, viniendo a una ciudad que sus compatriotas consideran un sumidero? Además, de arriesgar su fortuna en un negocio tan inestable como es el contrabando. Era una auténtica incógnita.

Las cavilaciones de Miss Fortune se vieron interrumpidas cuando, una vez más, se escucharon pasos reverberando por la escalera. De las sombras, salió una persona muy distinta de la que ella se imaginaba.

* * *

 **Llegó el momento de introducir más personajes. Y tengo planes para todos ellos, no os preocupéis.**

 **De hecho, si os interesa la historia de Lady Takara Kurokawa con el príncipe de Shurima, puedo hablar de ella en detalle, si lo deseaís.**

 **Bueno. Como siempre, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión respecto a mi historia. ¿La estoy haciendo demasiado complicada? ¿Os parece que alargo demasiado algunas escenas? Decírmelo en las reviews, si me hacéis el favor.**

 **Gracias por leerme, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	34. Caudillos de Freljord: Raro aristócrata

Los ojos de su nuevo invitado brillaban como una luna de sangre en la oscuridad. Por fortuna, al menos para la propia Miss Fortune, la visión que le siguió era mucho más agradable.

Su melena era tan lisa y pulcra que parecía brillar ante la luz de la luna que se filtraba. Su casaca era del mismo escarlata que sus ojos, y estaba adornada con unos estampidos bellisimos, y una guirindola al cuello. Sus rasgos, aunque fueran finos, le parecían muy atractivos. Una leve sonrisa perniciosa decoraba sus labios, resaltando aún más lo marcado de sus pómulos. Dependiendo de como fueran las negociaciones, y cuanto tardasen en librarse de Raekt, quizás pudiera intentar seducirle a él. En este caso, a este sí lo besaría de buen gusto.

-Llegas tarde.-le habló el noxiano, como si lo conociera de antes.

Dos tipos con corazas plateadas y estoques enfundados le seguían. Sus escoltas parecían llevar un equipamiento muy caro.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. He tenido asuntos de los que encargarme. Y además.-extendió los brazos.-No es que este sea un lugar fácil de encontrar.

-Esa era la idea, mi buen señor.-le respondió Fortune.

El elegante hombre se quedó observándola unos momentos. Parecía gustarle lo que veía. En vez de ir a su asiento, giró por el extremo de la mesa opuesto al de Raekt, y se dirigió hacia las mujeres de la sala. Primero se detuvo ante Takara, que, con toda naturalidad, le ofreció la mano para que se la besara.

-Lady Kurokawa.-tras besarle la mano, se la tomó entre las suyas en un gesto afectuoso.-Siempre resulta un placer delicioso volver a verla.

-Lo mismo digo, sir Dragomir. Aunque supongo que tan deliciosa no le parece como aquella noche en los Jardines de la Dama.

-Por favor, señorita.-se hizo el ofendido.-Un caballero nunca habla de esas cosas.

Dirigió su atención a Miss Fortune.

-A menos que se lo pidan, claro.

Miss Fortune alzó la ceja casi involuntariamente con cierto interés. En parte, por picar a su amiga, y en otra parte, por el denuedo del caballero ante ella.

-Permítame presentarme, señorita.-le hizo una reverencia casi teatral.-Sir Valerian Dragomir, a su servicio.

Miss Fortune se puso en pie.

-Puede llamarme Miss Fortune.-dijo extendiéndole la mano.-¿Con que sir, eh? ¿En que reino fuisteis nombrado caballero?

-Si algo he aprendido de Lady Kurokawa, es el valor de la información.-la tomó entre las palmas de sus manos, más no llegó a besársela.-¿Qué ganaría yo de revelaroslo?

Miss Fortune echó un vistazo atrás, a su prometido. Parecía algo molesto porque toquen a "su mujer", o bien envidioso de las maneras de Sir Dragomir. Pero fuese como fuese, no parecía lo suficientemente molesto para armar un escándalo. Bien.

-¿Qué os gustaría obtener de mi, mi buen señor?

Volvió a repasarla con la mirada.

-Lamentablemente, nada que pueda interesarme, mi bella dama.

Dicho esto, soltó su mano, y pasó por detrás de Raekt para dirigirse a su asiento.

Aquello había picado el interés de Miss Fortune. Por algún motivo, había algo que a Takara le había hecho gracia de su intercambio de palabras. ¿Había notado algo que ella no? Como fuese. Ya le preguntaría.

Fortune volvió a sentarse al mismo tiempo que Sir Dragomir llegaba a su asiento.

-En fin, su majestad.-dijo refiriéndose a Raekt.-¿En qué podemos ayudarle sus humildes súbditos?

Miss Fortune no podía si no admirar esa forma de ser sarcástico y mantener las apariencias a la vez. No es fácil conseguirlo. El problema es que si Raekt se daba cuenta...

-Me alegra que por fin alguien acepte la situación.-le contestó el freljordano con el pecho enchido de orgullo.

No. Definitivamente, su "prometido", era un absoluto idiota.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de tu almacén?-preguntó Kasabian.

-Me parece interesante que tú seas el primero en sacar el tema.-inquirió Raekt, esta vez más serio.

-La única que tiene un historial al respecto de ese tipo de asuntos es Fortune. Pregúntale a ella.

Miss Fortune intervino una vez más antes de que Raekt quisiera empezar otra pelea. Pero ese noxiano no se lo ponía fácil.

-Yo no volé el almacén de Gangplank.-contestó ella.-Simplemente, le pedí a alguien que recuperara algo de su interior para mi, y cuando un amigo suyo preguntó por su paradero, le señalé en su dirección. Más, ¿porqué querría yo hacerle algo así a mi amado?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Aquellos que conocieran bien su reputación, sabrían que todo esto del matrimonio era una estratagema. Pero también sabrían que, teniendo en cuenta cual era el poder actual del caudillo freljordano, lo mejor sería que desapareciera. Algo en lo que parecían dispuestos a dejarle hacer a ella.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Takara, siguiéndole la corriente.-Eso sería una estupidez.

-Totalmente.-dijo Sir Dragomir.-Después de todo, aquí todos somos escoria, pero unos más que otros.

-¿Disculpa?-Fortune alzó una ceja, algo molesta.

-No os lo toméis a mal, Miss Fortune.-continuó él.-Pero es que es cierto. Algo que no comprendo es como en una sociedad como esta, en la que el fuerte aniquila al débil, en la que robar y matar son considerados oficios y no delitos, se quiera dar una apariencia de normalidad, erigiéndose unas supuestas normas de decencia, a pesar de que no se respetan las más básicas. Quiero decir, que un capitán puede acabar colgado por mentir y robar las partes del botín de su tripulación. Más estos mismo hombres, probablemente hace poco, hayan mentido a la tripulación de un mercante diciéndoles que les perdonarían la vida, y luego se hayan llevado toda la carga que con el sudor de su frente estos transportaban a cambio de un jornal. Supongo que será para mantener un mínimo de cordura en sus mentes, y un mínimo de decencia en sus corazones, para evitar que se conviertan en unos animales.

-Pero bien has aceptado mi dinero en el pasado, contrabandista.-le dijo el noxiano.

-A ese punto quería llegar. Como he dicho, algunos son más escoria que otros. Nuestro caudillo, por ejemplo. Roba barcos, y asesina personas. Pero en la cultura freljordana, una cultura bárbara, esa es la norma. No fue educado en la civilización, por lo que no puede aceptar sus normas, por mucho que no nos guste. Tú, por ejemplo.-se refirió a Kasabian.-Vienes de la civilizada Noxus. Donde cualquiera puede ganarse un lugar si muestra fuerza y entereza. Más tú les quitas dicha posibilidad a todas las personas que capturas y vendes. Yo, en cambio, vendo mercancía no obtenida por medios legítimos, o denominada ilegal o peligrosa por muchos reinos. Más quienes compran, son adultos responsables. ¿Hasta que punto puede culparseme a mi? Yo solo les ofrezco un producto.

-¿Y no crees que si gente como tú no se lo ofreciese no comprarían?-le interrumpió Fortune.

Aquello produjo un inquietante silencio. Habló sin pensarlo demasiado. Más todo aquello le repugnaba. En un principio, parecía que iba en contra de todo lo que ella siempre había odiado. Ahora, parecía justificarlo, e incluso exculparse a si mismo. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ese tipo comenzaba a alimentar su curiosidad.

Volvió a notar la risa de Takara. Seguía viendo algo que ella no.

-A eso quería llegar, mi bella dama.-prosiguió Sir Dragomir, ofreciéndole una sonrisa conquistadora a Fortune, y guiñándole un ojo, captando aún más su curiosidad, y su indignación.-No puedo justificarme. Siempre hay víctimas voluntarias. Ya sean las que no quieren morir a manos de un imperio consquistador.

Miró a Kasabian.

-O las que no quieren morir en un barco hundido.

Miró a Raekt, antes de dirigir su atención a las damas de la reunión.

-Pero ustedes, señoritas, seguramente sean, dentro de la inmoralidad, las más morales de esta mesa. Usted, porque el negocio de la información es algo legítimo y reconocido por los espías y bardos de todas las cortes, por muy inmorales que sean sus métodos. Y usted, Miss Fortune.-se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos sobre el tablero.-Porque ha hecho su nombre y su carrera matando y capturando escoria. ¿Es el asesinato alguna vez justificable? Debatible. Pero ya conocen el dicho. Quien roba a un ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón.

-Interesante perspectiva, Sir Dragomir.-Miss Fortune entrelazó los dedos, cubriendo una sonrisa de interés tras sus manos.-Pero, siendo esa vuestra opinión, ¿porqué abandonasteis vuestra vida de riqueza y lujos fáciles, por un lugar en nuestro barril de escoria?

-Eso, Miss Fortune.-cogió su copa de vino.-Es una opinión que me reservo para la gente en quien confío.

Dicho esto, se limitó a dar un sorbo, y dejar el cáliz sobre la mesa, mientras se relamía los labios. A Miss Fortune le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo, a pesar de no haber bebido nada. Volvió a notar la risa sibilina de Takara. ¿Qué era lo que la jonia notaba, y sin embargo, ella misma, no...?

Oh, por la dama.

Oh, por la madre serpiente.

Ya sabía que trataba de hacer Dragomir.

-Sí, bueno.-cortó Raekt el ambiente.-Y mi muelle, ¿qué?

* * *

Al final de la reunión, quedaron dos cosas claras para todos. La primera, que ninguno de los presentes tuvo nada que ver con el ataque al almacén. La segunda, que nadie tenía intención de aprovecharse de su situación precaria para declararle la guerra a Raekt, porque sería malo para el negocio. Luego, hubo otras dos cosas que les quedaron claras a todos, menos a Raekt. La primera, que todos habían mentido respecto a lo segundo. Y la segunda, que estaba claro que Fortune tenía preparado algo desagradable para él, y que probablemente fuera la responsable de lo del almacén. Pero a ese respecto, no iban a hacer nada.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, Takara.-se despedía Fortune de su amiga.-¿Luego te pasas por la Marea Roja? Hay cosas de las que necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Porqué cada vez que me dices algo así, me da la sensación de que vamos a emborracharnos mientras despotricas sobre uno de tus extremadamente ambiciosos planes?-le respondió la Jonia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tsk. ¿Tan predecible me he vuelto?

-No. Es solo que te conozco demasiado bien.-le dió un abrazo.-Pero eres divertida. La noche es joven. Claro que iré.

-Sabía que no me decepcionarías.

Se despidió de ella con la mano mientras la veía perderse escaleras arriba con sus ninjas. Notó la presencia de Sir Dragomir tras ella, más decidió ignorarle por un rato.

-¿Uhm? Oh, Sir Dragomir. Discúlpeme, pero no le había notado.

-No se preocupe, Miss Fortune.-le contestó él, volviendo a tomar su mano.-Siendo usted, se lo perdono. Más, ¿no tenía usted una pregunta que no pude responderle?

-¿Oh? ¿Una pregunta? ¿Qué pregunta?

Sir Dragomir alzó una ceja, y en ambos se dibujó una sonrisa de entendimiento mutuo. Dicho esto, y al contrario de cuando se saludaron, Sir Dragomir besó su mano.

-Espero que tenga suerte en su empresa, Miss Fortune.

-Y yo que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar, Sir Dragomir. Es usted un conversador exquisito.

Dicho esto, él y sus escoltas se perdieron de vista girando en la escalera de cáracol. Miss Fortune se volvió. En aquel lugar, ya solo quedaban Raekt, observando el paisaje por un ventanuco como un niño curiosos, sus ursine, echándole un ojo, y Katarina y Lilith.

-¿A que ha venido esa miradita?-le preguntó esta última.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas la tonta. Esa sonrisita que os disteis el uno al otro. ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado? ¿Qué has planeado?

-¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?-le dijo Fortune, divertida, mientras observaba las escaleras.-Ese hombre lleva toda la noche intentando seducirme.

* * *

Katarina fue la primera en ingresar al despacho de Fortune en la Marea Roja. El motivo, es que les dijeron que había un sujeto aguardando por Miss Fortune en él, y no quería salir. Más cuando Katarina entró, no le sorprendió lo que encontró.

-Ya era hora.-se quejó Hallr.-Empezaba a pensar que nunca saldríais de allí.

-No sé porque te preocupaba.-dijo ella cerrando la puerta tras de si.-Aunque la situación se torciese, las cosas irían a nuestro favor.

-Sí, lo sé.-bufó el bárbaro.-Supongo que será claustrofobia, o algo. Pero solo oír pensar de sitios cerrados en piedra me pone los pelos de punta.

Katarina le alzó la barbilla.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mi?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-... Hasta cierto punto.

-Que mono.

Se puso de puntillas para poder besarle. Los brazos de Hallr no tardaron en rodearla de la cintura. Más fue este quien detuvo el beso.

-Espera, para. No podemos hacer esto.

-Tienes razón. Sarah se enfadaría si hicieramos esto en su despacho. Busquemos alguna habitación de la posada que esté libre.

-No, no me refiero a eso.-la tomó de los brazos.-Me temo que he roto nuestro acuerdo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que solo podría seguir acostándome contigo, siempre y cuando solo me acostase contigo? La otra noche, me acosté con la capitana.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Porqué iba a mentir sobre ello?

-¿Y porqué me lo cuentas? Podrías haberte acostado conmigo, y esperar que no me enterase.

-... Porque por muchos defectos que les veáis a nuestro código moral de bárbaros, somos hombres de palabra.

-Bien.-dijo Katarina dándole la espalda, y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.-Ha pasado la prueba.

-Bien.-dijo Miss Fortune pasando al interior del despacho.-Sabía que podías hacerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó el de la melena rubia, perplejo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando la última noche en que compartimos lecho, te dije que tu lugar como uno de mis capitanes dependía de las decisiones que tomases?-le pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello, abrazándolo, y colgándose de él.-A esto me refería. Necesitaba una forma de probar tu lealtad y tu sinceridad. ¿O de verdad creías que serías capaz de vencer en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo a una mujer noxiana?

-¿Qué? O sea, que lo de dejarte ganar, ¿no fue porqué querías acostarte conmigo?-le preguntó Hallr a Katarina.

-Quería.-le contestó mirándose las uñas.-Pero digamos que podría haber vivido sin disfrutar de la experiencia.

-... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! ¡Por todos los dioses, mujer!-Hallr tomó a Fortune de la cintura con ambas manos, y la alzó por los aires.-Eres una experta en las mentiras y en las chanzas.

-¿Si te dijera que tienes un puesto asegurado en mi cabildo, como tú lo llamaste, me lo perdona...? ¡Hmm!

Miss Fortune se vió interrumpida por el hambriento y profundo beso que le dio el freljordano. Tanto, que sus colgantes piernas se quedaron temblando al acabar. Todo mientras Katarina les observaba aburrida.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta, mujer?-dijo dejándola en el suelo, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Hmf... Desde luego, lo que si ha conseguido es abrirme el apetito.-dijo saboreándose los labios.-¿Qué te parece si los tres nos vamos a una habitación de la posada, y te demostramos nuestro agradecimiento por tu lealtad las dos juntas?

-Estás de broma, ¿no?-le interrumpió Katarina, con una sonrisa de incredulidad.-¿Eres consciente de que si hacemos eso, estaremos las dos desnudas, una delante de la otra?

-... Sí, tienes razón. No tengo suficiente confianza contigo para eso todavía.-dijo Fortune apartándose de Hallr.-Me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento.

-No te preocupes, mujer.-le dio un agarrón en el culo.-Contigo tengo más que suficiente.

Una aguja de tacón se le clavó en el pie.

-Cuidado con esas libertades que te tomas, bárbaro.-le contestó ella sonriente, antes de salir siguiendo a Katarina.-No siempre seré tan cariñosa contigo.

Hallr, pesé al dolor, no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de vuelta al bar de la posada, siguió pensando en que acabaría encontrando la forma de convencer a la pelirroja de que fuera solo suya.

-Eih, Hallr.

Vio a la cazarrecompensas conversando con una mujer de ojos rasgados, y vestida de negro, sentada frente a una mesa. Esta no paraba de repasarlo con la mirada.

-¿Es este?-le preguntó Takara a Fortune.

-Sí.

-Tiene aún mejor ver del que me dijiste.

-Estás de suerte, freljordano. Parece que esta noche si que verás tu lealtad recompensada.-le dijo la pelirroja al bárbaro.

Hallr no necesitó que le indicaran nada más para entenderlo. Simplemente, se limitó a esperar a que la mujer de negro acabara su beida y se pusiera en pie, para que los tres se dirigieran al pasillo de las habitaciones de la posada, fuera de la vista de los demás. Luego, acto seguido, envolvió la cintura de las jóvenes que lo acompañaban con ambos brazos, siendo capaz de cargar con ambas.

-Por Ornn, que cada vez me agrada más la perspectiva de hacer de este sitio mi nuevo hogar.

Tras abrir la puerta de la habitación de una patada, y cerrarla de un portazo, lo único que salió de allí antes del amanecer, fueron gemidos, gritos de placer, y palabras obscenas.


	35. Caudillos de Freljord: Alianza rota

Para cuando llegó el amanecer, Fortune y Takara se mantenían aferradas al torso desnudo de Hallr con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras este las abrazaba y les acariciaba el pelo.

-Menuda noche.-dijo Takara alzando la cabeza para darle un beso al freljordano, mientras ella acariciaba la superficie del tatuaje de su pecho.-Estás hecho todo un semental.

-Es fácil sentirse estimulado en la compañía de dos hembras tan ardientes como vosotras.

Ambos siguieron besándose en lo que Fortune tardaba en desperezarse. Sintiéndose un poco ignorada, Fortune comenzó a besarle el cuello al norteño. Hecho que provocó que Hallr alejase su atención de Takara, y la soltase, para rodar hasta quedar encima de Fortune, y abrazarla mientras se iban besando cada vez más apasionadamente.

-Vale, ya me doy por enterada.-dijo la jonia, levantándose de la cama, y comenzando a recoger sus ropas.-Ya os dejo a vosotros dos solos, tortolitos.

-No hables como si estuvieramos enamorados.-le respondió Fortune, en un respiro que le dio Hallr mientras este besaba su cuello.

-No. Está claro que eso no es lo tuyo.-dijo ella cruzando la puerta con sus ropas bajo el brazo.-Pero creo que sería mejor que se lo aclararas a él.

Tras salir, Hallr se detuvo para mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos, y apartarle el pelo del rostro.

-Mis ideas siguen claras, mujer. Pienso hacerte mi esposa cuando todo esto haya acabado. Y te aseguro que para entonces, habré logrado convencerte.

Miss Fortune le detuvo antes de que volviera a besarla.

-Hallr... Mierda.-se incorporó sobre la cama.-Si en el fondo esto es culpa mía.

-¿Ocurre algo, mujer?-preguntó, haciéndose a un lado.

Miss Fortune le dirigió una mirada entre tierna, y lastimosa.

-Hallr, te quiero.-dijo acariciándole el rostro, apartándole el pelo de la frente.-Me mentiría a mi misma, y te mentiría a ti, si dijera que no es así. ¿Pero amarte tanto como para casarme contigo? No. Ni de lejos. Te quiero de la misma forma en que he querido a muchos otros hombres. Bueno. En realidad no a tantos. Pero aunque te encuentres solo entre unos pocos, la verdad es que lo nuestro no durará.

Miss Fortune se levantó de la cama, y abrió la ventana, para dejarse despejar por el aire marino.

-No se cuanto lo hará. Semanas, meses, o, puede que con suerte, un par de años. Pero lo nuestro es algo basado en la lujuria y la atracción física. Se acabará consumiendo. Así que será mejor que seas sincero contigo mismo, y lo admitas.

Miss Fortune no le miró siquiera. Se limitó a observar las, al menos para ella, bellas calles de Bilgewater, en toda su verticalidad. Tardó un rato en notar los pasos de Hallr tras ella.

-Está bien.-dijo él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, dándole un dulce beso en el cuello.-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si prometes ser mía, y solo mía, hasta que nos hayamos aburrido de las carnes del otro?

Miss Fortune sonrió.

-Eso, no tengo ningún problema en aceptarlo.

De improviso, Hallr la levantó en el aire, y volvió a robar sus labios. Miss Fortune no se negó. Estrechó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante bárbaro, mientras la cargaba de nuevo a la cama.

Aquella mañana se levantarían muy tarde.

* * *

-Hueles a freljordano.-le dijo Lilith, al verla salir de la Marea Roja, mientras la esperaba apoyada en la pared exterior.-¿Has tenido una noche entretenida?

La rubia tampoco es que hubiera podido quejarse. Esta vez, ella y la hija del posadero, habían encontrado un lugar mucho más cómodo que la despensa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Fortune le pellizcó un moflete al pasar a su lado.-¿Tienes envidia?

-Sabes bien que sí.-bromeó ella.

-No lo estés. Hallr tampoco es para tanto.

-Es de él de quien tengo envidia. No de ti.

-... ¿Aún vas a seguir insistiendo con eso?

-Hasta que me aburra, o me convenza finalmente de que no caerás.-dijo mirándose las uñas.-Puedo ser muy testaruda.

-Anda. Déjalo ya, y acompáñame a ver al idiota. Más le vale estar de buen humor.

* * *

Raekt no estaba de buen humor.

Todos los miembros de su banda decían que nunca le habían visto así. Por lo que agradecían que Miss Fortune hubiera llegado. Parecía ser la única capaz de calmarle últimamente. Por fortuna, para la integridad física de todos, Raekt se había encerrado en su habitación hace rato. Lo que les preocupaba, era el inquietante silencio que se había depositado en esta ahora. Temían que se hubiera hecho daño él solo, o algo peor. Pero nadie se atrevía a molestarle.

Así que fue función de Miss Fortune dar el primer paso.

-¿Cariño? ¿Estás ahí?

Le vio sentado frente a la hoguera, que permanecía apagada, pero encarándola con su sillón. Miss Fortune cerró la puerta tras ella, y se acercó a él con cuidado.

-¿Raekt?

-Los noxianos.-dijo con voz grave.-Han asaltado uno de mis burdeles, y se han llevado a todas las putas. Kasabian dice que no las ha educado y entrenado para servirme, si no para el antiguo dueño. Dice que tendría que pensar si desea hacer negocios conmigo.

Se puso en pie, y la encaró. Sus ojos bullían de ira, y al llevar su casco, su capa, y sus guanteletes, se veía el doble de atemorizante. Aún así, Miss Fortune se resistió a dar un paso atrás.

-Cuando mis hombres han intentado averiguar a donde se las habían llevado, los chivatos habituales dijeron que tenían que repensar las tarifas. Y hace una hora, en el puerto, los contrabandistas nos han dicho que nuestro encargo de espadas de acero demaciano se había perdido.-apretó los puños.-Todos aquellos con los que me hiciste reunirme anoche, han acordado joderme menos de un día después. Y todo ello, por tu culpa.

Eso la puso en alerta.

-Mi amor.-dijo Fortune.-No...

-¡Cállate zorra!

Los pinchos del reverso del guantelete rasgaron su mejilla. Acabó tumbada en el suelo con el cuello adolorido, no atreviéndose a intentar moverse en el primer momento, por miedo a tener algo grave. ¿Cómo le había golpeado tan fuerte? Suerte que reaccionó a tiempo, o le habría arrancado la cabeza.

Apenas había intentado levantarse, sintió uno de aquellos fríos y cortantes guanteletes apretando su cuello, quedados con los pies alzados del suelo. Le costaba respirar.

-¡Lo único que he conseguido tras escuchar tus consejos, es desastres! Dime, puta.-la puso a la altura de su rostro.-¿Acaso tu nombre da luz a la verdad?

Fue lanzada como si fuera una muñeca, golpeándose la espalda contra el pie de roble de la cama. Tosía violentamente, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Se acabó. Nadie le hacía eso. Iba a matarlo allí mismo.

No tuvo tiempo de sacar sus armas. Un cabezazo la dejó medio grogui, y pronto le hundió la cabeza contra el colchón de la cama.

-En el fondo, las idiotas como tú, solo servís para una cosa.

Escuchó tela rasgándose. Sintió el frío tacto metálico de esos guantes en las piernas.

Oh, por la Dama Barbuda, no.

-¡Deja de removerte!

Quería gritar. Quería darse la vuelta y patearle la cara. Quería arrancarle los ojos con las uñas. Pero no podía. Era muchísimo más fuerte que ella, y la había cogido desprevenida. Le había inmovilizado los brazos. Hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan indefensa.

Volvió a experimentar el olor de la carne quemada.

Algo duro y caliente latía contra su muslo.

Madre serpiente, por favor. No permitas que...

Dos pinchazos en el pecho parecieron atravesarle el corazón.

Sentía una mano metálica apretándole la nuca. Algo comenzó a adentrarse en ella a la fuerza.

Mamá...

Durante unos segundos que le parecieron horas, sintió dolor, vergüenza, humillación, y miedo. El escuchar la madera partirse le pareció una ilusión. La sangre que chorreó sobre su espalda, un escupitajo de desprecio.

-¡Sarah!

La voz de Lilith le pareció un grito lejano.

-¡Maldita zorra!

Fue la voz de Raekt la que sustituyó todos esos sentimientos por ira y odio. Su mirada pareció encenderse. Miró a un lado. Raekt había caído sentado al suelo debido al golpe de Lilith. Ella se mantenía en guardia, dispuesta a molerlo a golpes. Cuanto este se puso en pie, ella retrasó el puño.

-¡Basta!

Lilith se detuvo en seco. Miró tras ella, y vio a Fortune volviendo a subirse los pantalones, con una expresión completamente serena en su rostro.

-Supongo que esto significa que podemos dar nuestro compromiso por anulado.-dijo con una media sonrisa.-En fin. Es una lástima. Ya solo me queda recoger mis cosas y marcharme.

Dicho esto, simplemente se ajustó el cinto en el que cargaba las pistolas, y salió de la habitación con paso apurado.

Tanto Raekt como Lilith permanecieron inseguros de que decir. Bueno. Lilith más que Raekt.

-¡Lárgate de aquí de una vez!

Lilith le fulminó con la mirada, antes de salir tras su jefa.

* * *

Al ver que no estaba en la Marea Roja, supuso que habría vuelto a la villa. Tenía razón. Se la encontró sentada en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, los dedos entrelazados, y sujetándose la frente con las manos.

Lilith se acercó a ella despacio, y con cuidado, se sentó a su lado. No estaba segura de que hacer o de que decir en un momento como este.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tiene que morir.-alzó la mirada, revelando sus enrojecidos ojos.-Ya me da igual lo del dragón. Tiene que morir. Y la gente tiene que verlo.

-Oye, eso no te lo niego. Pero quizás deberías esperar a...

-¿Esperar a qué? ¿A calmarme y pensar con claridad? Quizás. Pero te aseguro que de estar de mejor humor, hubiera tomado la misma decisión.-dijo ella fingiendo que no necesitaba limpiarse las lágrimas.-Además. Sinceramente, no es la primera vez que está a punto de pasarme algo así.

Una vez más, demostrando una serenidad y una entereza envidiables, se puso en pie, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Necesito descansar. Si alguien pasa por aquí preguntándose que ha ocurrido con Raekt, ya sabes que partes omitir, y en que mentir.

Dicho esto, desapareció de su vista. Y Lilith, todavía incómoda por aquello, y preocupada por ella, se limitó a fingir que no podía escucharla llorar desde la planta baja.

* * *

Los negocios le iban bien.

Ahora que cierto sentido de la estabilidad había regresado a Bilgewater, y siendo un forastero ambicioso, además de poseer un gran conocimiento del mundo de las finanzas, Sir Valerian Dragomir no tardó en hacerse con el control de la mayor parte del negocio de contrabando de la isla, siendo esta el puerto franco más importante de Runaterra. Solo tenía que garantizar la seguridad de las naves que transportaban las mercancías frente a las incursiones piratas, y mantener contentas a las bandas locales. Lo segundo era muy sencillo, y solía garantizar lo primero. Únicamente necesitaba conseguirles ciertos productos que normalmente no podrían permitirse. Pero por un módico precio, claro está.

Esto se debía a que Sir Valerian Dragomir había logrado garantizar el contrabando de mercancías de alto valor en Bilgewater, a pesar de haber sido siempre considerado un puerto muy inseguro para ello. Había muchas cosas que Jonia buscaba de Valoran y Shurima, y viceversa. Gracias a ello, había dotado al mercado negro local de una variedad de lujos nunca antes vistos, y aumentó su importancia ante compradores más acaudalados de lo que era habitual.

Lady Takara Kurokawa le había sido de gran ayuda en lograr una parte importante de estos contactos con dichos compradores. Más cuando Rafen habló con ella, no tenía mucho que decirle sobre él. Solo que había logrado una gran fortuna en Piltover, pero que no provenía de allí. Además de que, aparentemente, solo necesitó mencionar su nombre para que muchas de aquellas personas mas reticentes a hacer negocios con piratas de Bilgewater, se sintieran convencidas. Por lo que también podía asumir que este misterioso sujeto había viajado mucho, y hecho muchos amigos importantes en su carrera. Fuese cual fuese esta.

Sabiendo todo esto, a Rafen no le sorprendió ver donde se ubicaba la casa del contrabandista. Aquella coraza de madera gigantesca que cubría toda la punta del Pico del Terror, se podía observar desde cualquier parte en Bilgewater, y desde esta misma, se podía observar toda Bilgewater. Era uno de los puntos más elevados de la ciudad. Y llamarlo coraza no era desacertado. Construida con las quillas de viejos navíos como soportes, y cubierta con las placas de madera de los barcos mejor acorazados, aquella mansión era también una fortaleza. Los únicos puntos expuestos eran las ventanas superiores, y los portillos para los cañones, que se usan para la defensa de la ciudad durante un intento de invasión.

Al contrario de lo que pudiera sugerir su austero exterior, el interior estaba plagado de riquezas y de lujos. Cuando el sirviente de Sir Dragomir le recibió, Rafen se encontró con que este, o si no un anterior dueño, había cubierto los suelos del interior con mármol, y sustituido la madera podrida de las paredes por pladur, recubierto de blanco, cortinajes de seda roja, y otros colores de tonos ricos y decorativos.

-Disculpe que el señor no haya podido recibirle.-se dirigió a Rafen el mayordomo.-Es que hoy tiene... muchos invitados.

-No se preocupe. ¿Puedo verle ahora?

-Claro. Le aguarda en el salón de entretenimientos.

Mientras el mayordomo le guiaba hasta allí, pudo apreciar la diversidad de la riqueza de Sir Dragomir. Varias jarrones de cerámica jonia; espadas, armaduras y escudos de acero demaciano adornando a los lados del pasillo o encima de las puertas; e, incluso, frente a la escalera que se dividía hacia las plantas superiores, una enorme estatua de lo que probablemente fuera un antiguo dios shurimano con cabeza de chacal.

Cruzando bajo las piernas de dicha estatua, accedieron a un gran salón lleno de visitantes de alta clase. La mayoría, habitantes de la parte alta de Bilgewater, que disfrutan de las comodidades de la economía y la piratería de Bilgewater, pero no sufren las incomodidades de la violencia de las bandas. Los demás, eran igualmente opulentos, pero Rafen no les reconocía. Mercaderes de otros de Valoran, asumió él.

El único sonido que inundaba aquella estancia, era el de la música del piano que tocaba el propio Sir Dragomir. Rafen nunca fue un versado en artes. Pero la mirada atenta de los hombres, y la sonrisa deleitosa de las damas, dejaban claro que si no un gran pianista, al menos era un buen compositor.

Rafen poco tardó en dejarse llevar por la música. Le transmitía una sensación de melancolía constante, seguida de algún tramo agresivo de la partitura. Al final, el hombre al piano estaba tan exhaltado con la violencia de la última pieza, que tuvo que apartarse el pelo del rostro al acabar.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, aquella pequeña corte personal que Sir Dragomir había organizado, estalló en vitores y aplausos.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!

-¡Ni la mismísima Buvelle podría hacerlo mejor!

-Por favor, por favor.-dijo Sir Dragomir, tratando de hacer que su público se relajase mientras, él recuperaba la compostura.-Tampoco hace falta exagerar. Todo esto es fruto de la práctica. Jamás llegaré a poseer el talento innato de los auténticos maestros.

Su mirada no tardó en cruzarse con la de Rafen, pues la imagen del viejo marinero desentonaba enormemente con la del resto de invitados.

-Damas y caballeros, me temo que ahora mismo he de dedicarme a atender un negocio personal. Pero, mientras, ustedes disfruten de los aperitivos en el jardín. Será un asunto rápido.

Con las damas más desanimadas que los hombres, los sirvientes guiaron a la multitud al patio interior de la mansión fortaleza.

-¿Son estas celebraciones muy comunes por aquí?-preguntó Rafen, observando a la pudiente masa.

-A la hora de negociar, la gente es más proclive a aceptar cuando se encuentran en un ambiente agradable.-explicó Sir Dragomir, cerrando la tapa del piano con delicadeza.-Así que veo innecesario que trate de dar un rodeo con una conversación amistosa antes de dirigirse al asunto que quiere tratar su capitana conmigo. ¿De qué se trata?

-¿No piensa hacerme sentir en un ambiente agradable para negociar?

-Con quien realmente estoy negociando es con Sarah Fortune. Usted solo es un intermediario. Y a ella me esforzaría en hacerla sentirse querida y cómoda, si no fuera porque este tipos de estratagemas solo funcionan con aquellos a los que o bien la ambición por poder les ciega, o bien siempre vivieron en la opulencia. No con alguien que sabe cual es el precio de sus errores, y de que podría perderlo todo debido a ellos.

-Hace afirmaciones muy claras a pesar de no saber nada de ella.-le dijo Rafen, cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo comento la impresión que tengo de ella por lo que he oído de sus... "hazañas", por decirlo de alguna forma. Me encantaría hablar con ella, y conocerla más a fondo, si es el tipo de persona que creo que es. Pero, oh, ya ha conseguido desviarme del tema. ¿Qué busca su capitana?

Rafen le echó un ojo al mayordomo. Sir Dragomir entendió, y le ordenó que dejara la estancia. Al hacerlo, Rafen sacó una papel del interior de su levita, y lo dejó bocabajo sobre el piano. Sir Dragomir lo ojeó con discreción.

-... ¿Realmente necesita todo esto?

-En realidad, es una lista de opciones, dado que son todo piezas difíciles de conseguir. Nos basta con obtener solo uno de los objetos en la lista. ¿Puede conseguirlo?

El joven aristócrata tardó en responder.

-Puedo conseguir... al menos tres de estos objetos. Aunque la flecha negra probablemente sea la más sencilla. Aunque no será barato. Es una pieza altamente codiciada por coleccionistas de armas.

-Si lo que le preocupa es el precio, no lo haga. Ella puede permitirse pagar a cualquiera. Aunque le aconsejaría que no tratara de engañarla.

Sir Dragomir no pudo evitar empezar a reir.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Jamás tuve esa intención con ningún cliente. Lo haces una vez, y ya eres un timador toda tu vida. No, no, no. Aunque es cierto que el precio a pagar podría alterarse enormemente dependiendo de cierta condición.

-¿Qué condición?

Sir Dragomir mostró una sonrisa casi maliciosa.

-Que ella acepte cenar conmigo en privado.


	36. Caudillos de Freljord: El seductor nato

-¿Él dijo eso?-trató de confirmar Miss Fortune, sorprendida.-Vaya. No me lo esperaba tan pronto.

-Teniendo en cuenta la situación, no creo que puedas permitirte decirle que no.-dijo Rafen.

-Ugh. No sé. Normalmente, estaría encantada de seguirle el juego. Pero estos últimos días, no me encuentro de ánimo para estas cosas.

-¿Y en "estas cosas" no incluyes a Paolo?-inquirió Lilith.

-¿Qué pasa con Paolo?-dijo Fortune con la cabeza aún encajada en el hueco facial de la camilla de masaje.-Un po' più giù, Paolo.

La verdad es que agradecía poder permitirse que su masajista preferido viniera a atenderla a domicilio, ahora que podía pagar por ese privilegio, en vez de tener que ir ella al salón de masaje.

-No voy a insistirte en que me cuentes lo que te ha ocurrido con Raekt, pero te aconsejo que lo superes pronto.-le dijo Rafen.-Ya ha dejado bastante claro que no está contento contigo. Creo que el único motivo por el que no te ha atacado todavía es por puro respeto.

-El único motivo por el que no me ha atacado todavía es porque sabe que las demás bandas han empezado a perderle el miedo. Así que al menos esa parte del plan va bien. Ya no puede estar seguro de que no se le van a echar encima tan pronto como decida ir directamente por alguien.

-Pero tu misma lo dijiste. Tiene un...

Lilith le echó un vistazo al masajista, que seguía con su trabajo sin prestarles atención. Aparentemente.

-Ah, no te preocupes por él.-le dijo Fortune.-No habla ni una pizca de nuestro idioma. Mira. ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡La casa está ardiendo!

Paolo se limitó a asentir como un tonto.

-¿Lo ves? Per oggi basta così, Paolo.

El masajista se apartó, y le pasó su bata de seda roja. Ella enfundó los pies en sus zapatillas de piel, y se puso la susodicha prenda sin molestarse porque los presentes pudieran apreciar su desnudez por un momento.

-Pero sí. Lo del dragón sigue siendo un problema.-dijo Fortune apretándose el nudo de la cintura.-Pero si no lo ha soltado aún, es que no está lo suficientemente furioso... todavía. La gente aún debe tener miedo de sus ursine y sus trolls, pero por suerte para nosotros son un recurso finito que no puede recuperar sin abandonar Bilgewater él mismo, lo que debería darnos algo de tiempo. Al menos mientras vuelve a poner orden en sus barrios.

-Eso es algo que no podemos permitirle hacer.-dijo Rafen.

-Lo sé, lo sé...-contestó ella frotándose los ojos.-Solo... déjame pensarlo, ¿vale?

-Sarah, este era tu plan.

-Por la madre serpiente, ¿puedes callarte ya?

Miss Fortune abandonó la sala dando un portazo, obviamente alterada, dejando al veterano marinero y a la joven rubia preocupados por su actitud. Una con más conocimiento de causa que el otro.

-Lilith.-se refirió a esta Rafen.-No sé lo que ha pasado, ni pienso insistir. Pero rara vez la he visto tan afectada por algo, y no suele ser buena idea dejarla sola.

* * *

En la villa había una pequeña biblioteca, pese a que la mayor parte de las estanterías estaban vacías. Aparte de eso, solo había un diván frente a la chimenea. Esta permanecía encendida, pues Fortune había corrido las cortinas, y se había recostado de lado sobre el diván, observando las llamas, no estando claro que ardía con más fuerza. Si la madera, o su mirada.

Ni siquiera dirigió la vista hacia la puerta cuando sintió entrar a Lilith. La rubia simplemente se limitó a sentarse a los pies del diván, observando el fuego, junto a ella. No le dirigió palabra, pues gracias a su hermano, sabía que cuando una persona no quería hablar, no tenía sentido presionarla. Solo podías hacerle saber que estabas ahí, y esperar a que decida abrirse.

-Me juré a mi misma que jamás volvería a sentirme así.-habló Fortune al fin.

-¿Humillada?-preguntó Lilith, sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

-Indefensa.-dijo observando sus apretados puños.-Que intentara violarme es lo de menos. ¿Que sintiera que no pudiera hacer más aunque quisiera?

Se incorporó, y cogió un atizador para remover las brasas de la chimenea.

-Eso es lo que más.

-¿A que te referías cuando me dijiste que tampoco sería la primera vez que te pasa algo así?-le preguntó Lilith, insegura.

Fortune sonrió. Se limitó a darse la vuelta, abrir ligeramente su bata a la altura del pecho, y mostrar las dos marcas que a la altura del corazón se asentaban.

-Balas.-dijo Lilith, sonriendo también.-En el fondo tienes suerte de estar viva.

-Algunos días, no me lo parece.-dijo sentándose a su lado, con la melancolía inundando su rostro.-¿Alguna vez has odiado tanto a alguien, o has estado tan furiosa, que se te hace un nudo en el estómago?

Lilith vio como le temblaban las manos, mientras intentaba apretarlas para que parasen.

-... ¿Sabes que guardo una lista con los nombres de todos los científicos que experimentaron con mi hermano y conmigo?

-¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

Lilith se señaló la cabeza.

-Pero con lo que más me quedo, es con sus rostros.-dijo apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos.-La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera nos ponían anestesia. Les ayudaba a descubrir que nervios tocar y cuales no al experimentar.

Inspiró y resopló intentando relajarse.

-Una vez haya puesto mi vida en orden, me gustaría ir a Piltover y... no sé. Hacerles una visita. Todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Y la verdad es que procuro evitar pensar en ello. Me hace sentir mal.

-¿Y como te sentirías si no pudieras dejar de pensar en ello aunque quisieras?

-... ¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?

Miss Fortune se puso en pie de nuevo, rascándose las cicatrices del pecho mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. Hasta finalmente, detenerse en silencio frente a la chimenea.

-En que cada vez que pienso que me he olvidado de esta sensación, en que cada vez que pienso que puedo relajarme, viene algo y me lo recuerda. Y me da la sensación de que aunque Gangplank no esté, no he avanzado en nada.

-Eso no es más que un montón de mierda.

-¿Estás segura de ello?-la interrumpió Fortune.-Tú no estabas aquí cuando Gangplank tenía atemorizada a las bandas. Pero puedo asegurarte que muy distinto no era de Raekt.

-Pero tú no eres como ellos.

Fortune se mantuvo en silencio, algo sorprendida por sus palabras. Sintió la mano de Lilith en su hombro.

-De eso se trata, ¿no? De no estar segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

-... Puede. Quizás sea eso.-acarició la mano en su hombro.-La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a pensar en mis acciones dos veces. Cuando se trataba de mi y de Gangplank, era fácil. ¿Ahora? Ahora tengo a mucha gente bajo mi responsabilidad.

-Gente que te seguiría hasta las Islas de la Sombra si hiciera falta, por lo que me ha contado Rafen.-la tomó de los hombros.-Si temes defraudar esa lealtad, no lo hagas. Está claro que hasta ahora no lo has hecho.

Miss Fortune sonrió, y alzó la mirada.

-Esto de las charlas emotivas se te da casi tan bien como a tu hermano, ¿sabes?

-Bueno. Soy yo la que actuó como su soporte emocional por poco más de 20 años.

-Je. Ya me imagino. Siendo como sois los dos, no... ¿Estás tratando de besarme?-dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-... He arruinado el momento, ¿verdad?-le dijo Lilith avergonzada.

-Un poco sí. Pero me gusta tu determinación.

* * *

La Navaja de Plata debía ser el restaurante de Bilgewater con la historia más antigua. Estaba allí cuando se fundó como colonia hace siglo y medio. Cuando los ricos y los desesperados de Valoran llegaron a las Islas de la Llama Azul en busca de un futuro libre y prometedor. Antes de que la piratería y el crimen se convirtieran en las gobernantes de la ciudad.

Muchas de las grandes familias que vivían en la parte alta de la ciudad eran descendientes de sus fundadores, y se protegían de las bandas con ejércitos de mercenarios, engañándose a si mismos creyendo que gobernaban Bilgewater, cuando eran prácticamente prisioneros en esta. Los más listos aprovechaban su posición para liderar bandas y negocios ilegales. Pero muchas veces esto solo significaba que quienes los servían, iban a mirar hacia la posición de su jefe con ambición.

Aún así, lugares como este les recordaban una grandeza como estado que realmente nunca llegaron a tener, pero que aún buscaban con esperanza. Un sueño que Fortune no podía negar, que por idealista que fuese, ella compartía.

Sentirse observada era algo con lo que se deleitaba u odiaba dependiendo de la situación. Esta, era del primer tipo.

Pendientes de plata brillaban. Uno a plena luz, el otro oculto tras su pelo. La sombra de sus ojos era morada, resaltando aún más el verde de sus ojos. Su vestido se reveló cuando el guardaropas retiró el abrigo de piel, dejando uno de sus hombros y un brazo completamente desnudos, con el vestido haciendo una línea diagonal sobre su pecho hasta el hombro que si cubría su vestido y su pelo, prosiguiendo ajustado a su brazo hasta formar un guante cosido a la manga. Estaba claro que el negro le sentaba bien. Claro que había pocos colores que no lo hicieran.

Normalmente no acudiría a un lugar tan público para una reunión de este tipo. Pero tras lo de Harker, se sentía recelosa de acudir a los hogares de los hombres poderosos de Bilgewater sola. Además, de que sabía que en aquel lugar, se respetaba la privacidad de los clientes que lo deseaban con una voluntad casi fanática. Aunque normalmente era por motivos muy diferentes a los que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Pero era por motivos similares a eso, que el restaurante disponía de varias mesas en zonas reservadas. Algunas buscando más intimidad en un interior de roca, otras ofreciendo una vasta vista de Bilgewater, a una altura en la que las palabras indeseadas solo pudiera oírlas el viento.

El camarero la guió por un estrecho corredor de piedra, que se elevaba hasta quedar el paso cortado por una cortina púrpura, ligeramente mecida por el viento. El anciano hostelero le abrió paso mientras le dedicaba una educada reverencia, y ella le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza al pasar.

Su cita de aquella noche ya estaba a la mesa. Que alguien llegara a un lugar antes que ella siempre le hacia sospechar. Pero esta vez venía preparada para cualquier eventualidad.

-Una vez busqué mesa en este lugar para una reunión de negocios con la representante de una condesa demaciana, por motivos que solo nos conciernen a ella y a mi.-dijo Sir Dragomir sin apartar la vista del vino mientras lo saboreaba.-Pero la cuestión es que me pusieron en una lista de espera de 6 meses. Me pregunto, ¿cómo ha logrado hacerse con un hueco en menos de un día, Miss Fortune?

-Digamos que muchos ricachones en la zona alta de la ciudad me deben dinero. Mucho dinero. Y aún más favores.-cada vez estaba más convencida que prestar el dinero de la recompensa de Mundo para lograr favores fue una buena idea.

Sir Dragomir se puso en pie, y amablemente movió la silla de Miss Fortune para que se pudiera sentar en ella.

-Gracias. No quedan muchos caballeros en Bilgewater.

-¿Quiere decir que no quedan muchos caballeros que no busquen matarla después de hacerle el amor?

Miss Fortune dejó escapar una sonrisa, estirando la copa para que el camarero le sirviera el vino.

-¿Cómo se enteró de ello?

-Por uno de los antiguos guardias de la mansión de Harker, que ahora trabaja para mi.-le respondió Sir Dragomir.-Aunque he de decir que no me interesó esa cuestión, hasta que tuve que preguntarme porque insistía en su nota de no vernos en mi casa. Sigo sin entender porque nos vemos entonces en un restaurante, en vez de en la suya.

-Porque sospechaba de que en caso de que esa historia hubiera llegado a sus oídos, lo mejor sería dar una muestra de buena fe de mi parte también.-dijo antes de saborear su copa.-Lo que me motiva a preguntar, ¿son los motivos detrás de esta cena tan vacuos como imagino, o me sorprenderá con algo interesante?

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, querida dama.-negó con humildad.-Simplemente... quería llegar a conocerla mejor.

Miss Fortune alzó la ceja, con curiosidad y desconcierto a la vez. Estaba claro que buscaba hacerla sentirse cómoda para lograr algo. Así que sería mejor dejar las cartas sobre la mesa rápido.

-Oh. ¿Entonces el que se pasase toda la noche intentando seducirme en la reunión fue imaginación mía?

-No. En lo absoluto. Pero me pareció la mejor forma en el momento de despertar su interés en mi persona.

Ese comentario la molestó, y Dragomir lo notó, alzando la copa mientras sonreía para acentuar la herida.

Miss Fortune se lo iba a dejar pasar por ahora. Cogió la carta que le tendió el camarero, y se centró en que iba a cenar. Solo una vez estuvieron ambos servidos, y más allá de algún comentario puntual, volvieron a la conversación como tal.

-El único motivo por el que pueda usted buscar mi interés, es porque usted ya lo tiene en mi.-se removió el pelo de forma seductora, hecho que pareció molestar al noble de patria desconocida, que marcó en sus labios una breve sonrisa forzada.

En este punto, ambos tenían claro cual era su posición. Estaban negociando, y para ellos, algo tan nimio como saber quien tiene más interés respectivo en el otro, podía inclinar la balanza del posible acuerdo a favor de uno u otro. Balanza que ahora se inclinaba ligeramente hacia Miss Fortune, en un juego que habían comenzado desde la primera vez que se vieron, con las mismas ligeras alteraciones hacia ambos lados.

-Así que dígame.-prosiguió la adinerada cazarrecompensas, mientras limpiaba las espinas de la carne de anguila en su plato.-¿A que se debe ese interés?

La mirada de Sir Dragomir se había vuelto hacia el paisaje marítimo, triste y melancólica. Suspiró como si se estuviera rindiendo, y apartó su plato y sus cubiertos de si, para poder juntar sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Recuerda mi discurso en la reunión?

-Como no hacerlo.-le respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.-Hace falta mucho valor y estupidez para intentar cabrear a tanta gente con tan pocas palabras.

-¿Se colocaría a usted misma en ese grupo?

-¡Ja! La madre serpiente no lo quiera.-sentenció antes de dar un profundo trago de su copa.

-Eso es lo que yo asumía. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de acciones que la hacen famosa. Así que dígame, Miss Fortune. ¿Cree que tengo razón?

Miss Fortune limpió el carmín de su copa con la punta de uno de los dedos de su brazo enguantado, y centró su mirada en los sangrientos ojos del extranjero. Había algo hipnótico en ellos.

-... ¿Honestamente?

-Si es posible.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa.

-Estuve de acuerdo en cada palabra que dijo.

-Me alegra saberlo.-le respondió relajándose, volviendo a atraer su plato hacia si, tras ajustarse el pañuelo.

-... ¿No va a preguntarme más al respecto?

-¿Para que? Ya me ha dicho todo lo que quería saber.

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar reír. Aquel hombre era un seductor nato. Sabía cuando apreciarla, y cuando despreciarla, en orden de atraer su interés. Casi tan bien como ella. A pesar de su mal humor, esta cena estaba resultando más revitalizadora para su ánimo de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **Una cosa respecto a Katarina, que seguramente debería haber preguntado mucho antes. ¿Qué os parece el tipo de personalidad con la que la estoy describiendo?**

 **Porque mirando atrás, a sus interacciones en el juego, y en las cinemáticas de Riot, me doy cuenta de que la muestro mucho más seria de lo que se muestra en ellos. El motivo por el que lo hice en principio fue que, al menos tal como percibo yo el personaje de Miss Fortune y el suyo, me parecía que sus personalidades eran demasiado similares en algunos aspectos.**

 **Esto viene a cuento de que leyendo otros fics, especialmente a esos que van de su romance con Garen, se la muestra mucho más abierta y retadora, y yo la muestro más estoica y seria. En principio tenía la idea de que cuando estuviera en una pelea, que simplemente se mostrase como suele ser en las cinemáticas y en el poco lore actual que hay de ella ahora. Pero temo haberla terminado definido como un personaje que se separa mucho de como sus fans la interpretan o quieren verla.**

 **O lo que quiero decir: que se comporte de forma distinta a como la mayoría percibe que es.**

 **Sé que un juego donde cada personaje tiene muy poco desarrollo, por lo cual durante años cada fanfiction les daba personalidades distintas debido a lo abierto a la interpretación que estaban todos los personajes, la personalidad de cada uno se interpreta de forma distinta según la persona. Pero aún siempre existen unos patrones compartidos por casi todos al hacerlo. Y yo temo haberme desviado demasiado de esos patrones.**

 **¿Qué pensáis vosotros? ¿Está bien así, o debería intentar ser más fiel a lo mostrado por ella en el canon? ¿Creéis que me haya podido pasar con otros personajes como la propia Miss Fortune? Y en otro apartado, ¿qué impresión os causan la caterva de amantes, enemigos y aliados que voy haciendo desfilar ante ella y junto a ella? ¿Os parecen atractivos como personajes? Vuestras opiniones me ayudarían mucho, la verdad.**

 **Gracias por leerme, y hasta la próxima.**


	37. Caudillos de Freljord: Planes alterados

-¿Eso es lo más temprano que podrá llegar el envío?-le preguntó Fortune mientras les servían los postres.

-Debe tener en cuenta que si lo necesita con urgencia, ha de pasar por las Puertas del Sol.-Sir Dragomir dio un último sorbo de su copa, acabando así con el vino.-Y eso es una barrera que la mayoría de contrabandistas no se atreven a cruzar. Especialmente tras lo que usted hizo con el negocio de Weichstark.

-Je. Me agrada ver lo rápido que corren las nuevas.-su sonrisa se borró rápidamente.-Pero ya veo a donde quiere llegar. Un riesgo así requerirá un precio especial. ¿Cuál seria ese?

-La semana que viene, la noche del viernes, voy a celebrar un baile de gala en honor a mis aliados comerciales. Vendrá gente de toda Runaterra.

-¿Y quiere que vaya allí como invitada?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-En realidad me gustaría que fuera allí como mi acompañante.

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar dejarse dominar por la risa.

-No me cabe duda de que las damas de la corte Viento Azul habrían de encontrar una invitación así irresistible. Pero yo no soy una de ellas. No fuerce su suerte conmigo.

-Solo me interesaba saber cuanto estaba dispuesta a hacer por conseguir lo que quería.

Un aprecio y un desprecio.

-Iré. Pero solo como una invitada más. Y ya puede considerarse afortunado.-le señaló con la cucharilla de postre.-Además, pienso traer mi propia compañía.

-No tiene nada que demostrar ante mi, Miss Fortune.

-Es solo para mantener a raya a los desesperados, Sir Dragomir. Que parece haber muchos por aquí últimamente.

Esa puya dolió, y Miss Fortune pudo notarlo. Ambos pasaron a observarse en silencio, apreciando la forma del otro con rápidos movimientos de ojos para no ser descubiertos. Las sinuosas curvas de Miss Fortune, y la fibrosa y delgada constitución de Sir Dragomir que su ropa a medida desvelaba. Ambos teniendo claro que si no estuvieran en medio de un juego de poder, ya habrían invitado al otro a su casa. Y que no iban a permitirle saber al "rival" que ese era el caso.

-Y dígame.-prosiguió Fortune.-Con sus rutas, y a toda vela, ¿cuanto tardaría su nave en traer lo que necesito?

-Bueno. Sin tener en cuenta cuanto tardaría en llegar el mensaje, entre 10 u 11 días.

-Me sigue pareciendo mucho.

-¿Podría preguntar porque lo necesita, o ya puedo asumir que debo cubrir mis muelles y mis propiedades con amianto?

-Nada de ello será necesario si no ocurre ningún imprevisto.

-He de asumir que si me pide algo con tanta urgencia, es porque dicho imprevisto ya ha sucedido.

Ahora era cuando llegaban al punto de la conversación en el que a ella ya no le convenía hablar.

-Ha sido una velada exquisita, Sir Dragomir.-dijo Fortune poniéndose en pie.

-No tan exquisita como su compañía, Miss Fortune.-le respondió él imitándola.

Ella caminó hasta él, y le tomó de la barbilla con su mano enguantada.

-Pero la próxima vez, no se apure tanto a dejar ver sus cartas.

-Estoy en desacuerdo.-dijo tomando su mano.-Creo que las he mostrado cuando debía.

Inclinó la cabeza, y esta vez si besó su mano. Miss Fortune pudo notar la ternura de sus labios incluso a través del guante. Y avergonzada y molesta, sintió también el ligero rubor que habían adquirido sus mejillas, y que Sir Dragomir también lo percibió. Parece que esta vez, el punto era para él.

* * *

Envuelta en su abrigo de piel, Miss Fortune aguardaba fuera por su carruaje, pensando en que a pesar de estar de ánimo para ello, no sería sensato pedirle a Hallr que la acompañara esta noche. Pues temía que de sus labios se escapara el nombre de Valerian Dragomir durante un momento de pasión.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y pronto dejó de pensar en ello. Se inclinó, subió la falda de su vestido, y de una funda en su tobillo, empuñó un Derringer con el que apuntó hacia el callejón en penumbras a su espalda. Pronto una risa gastada inundó la noche, y una anciana hierofante de la dama barbuda salió de la penumbra.

-Capitana Fortune. Veo que a pesar de ser esta una noche de disfrute, no bajas la guardia.

Sabía que disparar a una portadora de la palabra de Nagakabouros era la clase de problema que solo podía llevarla a la muerte en estas islas, y sin salida alguna. Pero a la vez no tenía ni idea de quien era, ni de como sabía donde se encontraba. Así que no bajó el arma.

-Me tiene usted en desventaja aquí, señora. No tengo muy claro quien es usted.

-Quien soy no es lo realmente importante. Lo importante es lo que buscas, y la urgencia con la que lo necesitas.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted que es lo que busco, sea lo que sea eso?

Casi dispara cuando escuchó al ave piar volando a su lado, para aterrizar sobre uno de los hombros de la anciana.

-Digamos que me lo contó cierto pajarito.

No solo una sacerdotisa. También hechicera. Diantres. Quizás aquel restaurante no era tan seguro como parecía. Al menos no las terrazas al aire libre, por mucha altura que hubiera.

-¿Y que busca ese pajarito de mi?

-Solo un favor, por otro favor.

La anciana avanzó hacia Miss Fortune. Ella no bajó el arma. Pero cuando la nativa sacó algo de una pequeña bolsa, Miss Fortune dio un paso atrás como precaución.

La sacerdotisa de Nagakabouros sonrió, y abrió el puño, mostrándole un pequeño frasco.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Justo lo que necesitas, imagino. La fisiología de un dragón no es completamente parecida a la de las serpientes marinas. Pero para que pueda vivir en estas islas y no quemar nada, o bien está amaestrado, o bien no escupe fuego.

-¿Y qué clase de dragón no escupe fuego?-preguntó la peliroja alzando una ceja.

-Un dragón de los océanos, por ejemplo.

Miss Fortune se quedó pensando en ello. Las escamas de la criatura a la que Fortune le heló la sangre eran azules. Además, Raekt le dijo que lo había encontrado en una isla, y cerca de la costa. Y estaba claro que a los dragones no les gustaba el mar.

No estaba completamente convencida de que esa anciana no tratase de engañarla. Pero conociendo el temperamento de Raekt debido a sus días junto a él, tampoco podía estar segura de que no fuera a soltarlo en un arrebato en cualquier momento. Más con sus problemas con las demás bandas incrementándose. Así que creía que el riesgo merecía la pena.

Incluso tratándose del riesgo de acabar chamuscada y digerida en el estómago de un lagarto gigante. Pero mejor ella, que la ciudad. Realmente solo faltaba una cosa por preguntar.

-¿Y qué clase de favor se trataría?-preguntó bajando el arma.

-Eres una cazarrecompensas. Se os da bien encontrar a la gente, ¿no? Pues en el futuro, tal vez necesite encontrar a alguien. Con un poco de suerte, no volverás a saber de mi. Pero si no, voy a necesitarte.

-Ha decenas de cazarrecompensas en la ciudad. ¿Porqué yo?

-Porque solo tú eres la mejor.

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba cuando apelaban a su ego. Y sobretodo, cuando la gente dice las cosas como son.

-¿Quién sería ese alguien?

-Eso es algo que solo me concierne a mi, y a mi familia más próxima. Tú solo lo sabrás cuando te concierna saberlo. Si llega el momento, claro.

Eso la hizo dudar. Pero tampoco tenía demasiado tiempo para dudas, así que lo dejó estar.

-¿Tan poquito será suficiente para matarlo?-preguntó tomando el frasco de la mano de la anciana.

-Es savia de fuego. Una gota en un barril de ron podría matar a toda una tripulación de borrachos.

-¿Cómo es que usted tiene algo así?

-Una anciana siempre tiene sus trucos para llegar a vieja.

Después de observar el líquido en su interior contra la luz de la luna y removerlo, Fortune se guardó el frasco en el escote.

-Muy bien. Pues trato hecho. ¿Sabe dónde encontrarme, cuando necesite reclamar su favor?

-Sé donde suele versete. Y si no, preguntaré por ahí. Pero es probable que no sea yo quien reclame tu favor. Si no mi nieta. Así que para identificarla, recuerda que cuando te busque, te mostrará esto.-abrió su otra mano, ofreciéndole una concha blanca.

-¿No podía ser otra cosa?-dijo Fortune cogiéndola entre sus dedos.-Hay miles como esta por toda... ¡Auh!

La concha volvió a la mano de la hierofante cuando Fortune la soltó al sentir que le quemaba los dedos. Al volver a mirar, la pelirroja vio que la concha ahora era roja, excepto por el símbolo blanco de un corazón en su centro.

-Ahora es única.-dijo la anciana guardando la concha de nuevo.-Ten por seguro de que la reconocerás.

-Ja. Muy graciosa, señora.-Fortune giró la cabeza al escuchar su carruaje aproximándose.-En fin. Tengo que...

No terminó la frase al ver que la mujer había desaparecido. Lo único que notó, fue la sombra del pájaro que la acompañaba a la anciana sobrevolando la zona. Luego, echó un vistazo al frasco en su escote.

-En fin. Será mejor que no me coma la cabeza con esto, y que por el rey del río, esto funcione.-dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su transporte.

* * *

- **Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabes?**

 **-** Lo sé. Pero siempre está bien oírlo.-susurró en respuesta.-Especialmente si viene del hombre al que amas.

Al cuarto de Meiga ya lo calentaba la luz del sol tras la fría noche. Más los cuerpos de sus ocupantes siempre permanecieron cálidos ante el contacto y el roce del otro.

Lo que en la noche anterior habían sido gritos de placer, apretujones y palabras osadas, en la mañana eran susurros de cariño, caricias y palabras reconfortantes, sin atreverse a apartar la mirada del rostro del otro.

-Siento que hayas tenido que dormir con los pies al aire. No caí en la cuenta de que mi cama no era precisamente de tu talla.-dijo divertida la nativa, antes de besar la nariz del gigante.

- **No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrado. En el barco en el que trabajo todas las hamacas tienen la misma longitud.-** respondió Victor apartándole el pelo de la cara mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

 **-** Tsk. Pobrecito mío.

Meiga se movió de su lado de la cama, y pasó a aferrarse al torso de Victor, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de este, mientras se acomodaba en él.

- **¿Sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que levantarnos, verdad?-** sonrió el zaunita, pero sin dejar de acariciarla y abrazarla.

-¿Y quién dice que tenga que ser así?

-¡Meiga! ¿Estás ahí?-se escuchó la voz de Pani al otro lado de la puerta.

Los ojos de Meiga se abrieron como platos.

-Escóndete. ¡Escóndete!

- **¿Eh? Pero, ¿porqué...? ¡Ah!**

Victor cayó por el lado contrario de la cama justo cuando la niña abrió la puerta. Meiga rápidamente se cubrió con la manta, y procedió a hacerse la perezosa.

-¿Porqué estás todavía en cama?-le preguntó la niña.

* * *

-¿Ya has sido capaz de despedirte de tu chico sin que Pani lo vea?-le preguntó su abuela.

-Ajá. Ni siquiera estaba molesto por echarle sin desayunar, ni por el golpe que se dio contra la mesilla de noche.-dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.-¿Te puedes creer que incluso me pidió perdón por abollar la madera?

-Desde luego es más educado que la mayoría de especímenes con los que sueles andar.

-¡Eih! Lo dices como si solo andará con delincuentes y macarras.

Su abuela se limitó a observarla fijamente.

-Ando mayoritariamente con delincuentes y macarras. No solamente. Pero esto es Bilgewater, abuela. Aquí no hay otra cosa.

-Hablando de macarras. ¿Se lo has presentado ya a tu pandilla?

-Iba a hacerlo. Bueno, una vez... esté segura de que no van a espantarlo.

-Me has dicho que mide más de dos metros. ¿Cómo van a espantarlo?

-Créeme. Es todo un inocentón. Pero, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa, abuela?

-Claro. ¿Sigues sin tener esas pesadillas con Amadi?

-No. Tu remedio sigue funcionando tan bien como la primera noche. Pero hablando de él. ¿Has tomado ya las precauciones que me dijiste en caso de que volviera a pasar?

La abuela sacó de su bolsillo una concha roja con un corazón blanco.

-Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Su nieta sonrió, y se puso en pie para abrazarla.

-Gracias, abuela.

* * *

-¿Esto es todo?-dijo Katarina removiendo el líquido del frasco entre sus dedos.

-Sí.-respondió Miss Fortune quitándoselo y volviendo a su asiento.-No tengo más que su palabra para asegurarme de que funcione, pero creo que merece la pena el riesgo.

-Querrás decir que no te queda más remedio que correr ese riesgo.-sonrió Katarina.

-... ¿A que ahora voy y te mando a intentarlo?

-Oh. Desde luego suena divertido.-Katarina se inclinó sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos de cerca.-Pero me gustaría más verte intentar obligarme.

Miss Fortune comenzó a ponerse en pie lentamente, queriendo parecer intimidante, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Aún está a tiempo de retirar sus palabras, señorita DuCoteau.-dijo crujiéndose los nudillos.

* * *

-Señorita Lilith, nos esforzamos por pagarles un buen jornal a toda la tripulación.-dijo Rafen entrando junto a ella en la Marea Roja.-Así que le agradecería que dejara de desposeerles de la mayor parte de este en juegos de azar.

-Eh. No es culpa mía que todo lo que se necesite para provocarles sea un "¿no te dará miedo que te gane una chica, verdad?".

Fueron interrumpidos por una serie de golpes y ruidos de objetos rotos provenientes del despacho de arriba. Seguidos por la voz de Miss Fortune aullando de dolor como a un perro al que le estuvieran pisando la pata prolongadamente.

Rafen y Lilith se miraron, y luego subieron las escaleras con tranquilidad. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron a Fortune siendo estampada de frente contra la mesa, mientras Katarina le sostenía la cabeza y un brazo contra esta, y le retorcía el otro a la espalda.

-¿Te rindes ya?

-No te creas que porque-¡Aih, aih, aih, aih, aih, aih, aih! ¡Vale, vale, me rindo!

-Tsk. De verdad que me esperaba más.-dijo Katarina liberándola.-Estoy decepcionada.

-Has tenido suerte. La próxima vez no lo tendrás tan fácil.-decía Fortune sobándose el brazo.

-Si lo que quieres es que te enseñe a pelear, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Mira, insufrible hija de...

-¡Ejem!-las interrumpió Rafen.

-Oh. Ya estáis aquí. ¿Ha llegado Hallr también?-preguntó la cazarrecompensas mientras hacia estiramientos con el hombro.

-No. Ha debido de retrasarse.-le dijo Rafen.-¿Cómo fue al final tu reunión con Sir Dragomir?

-Pues más fructífera de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Quieres decir que aparte de tirártelo, lograste que te diese lo que buscabas gratis?-bromeó Lilith.

-No hables como si me acostase con cualquier tipo guapo al que conozco. No todos son tu hermano.-le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-... Espera. ¡¿Cómo que te has tirado a mi...?!

Lilith se interrumpió al coger el frasco que Fortune acababa de lanzarle.

-Una vieja sacerdotisa nativa me dio esto, a cambio de un favor. Dijo que una gota bastaba para matar a 50 hombres. Con un frasco así, deberíamos dejar al dragón más que muerto.-explicó volviendo a su asiento.-Siempre y cuando estuviera diciendo la verdad, claro está.

-Jamás he visto a una sacerdotisa de la dama barbuda mentir.-dijo Rafen, observando el frasco tras pedírselo a Lilith.-Pero, ¿cómo pretendes suministrárselo?

-Por eso necesitaba a Hallr aquí.-se reclinó.-Después de tanto tiempo, me conozco la guarida de Raekt como la palma de mi mano. No será difícil hacer que él, Ariana y los suyos se cuelen dentro, y que envenenen el depósito de agua de la bestia.

-¿Porqué no aprovechar para envenenar también los barriles de cerveza de su almacén?-preguntó Katarina.

-Me gusta como piensas.-señaló Miss Fortune.-Pero no. Necesito...

Pudieron escuchar perfectamente la puerta de la taberna partirse desde donde estaban, junto a los gruñidos animales y gritos de guerra que acompañaron a la marabunta de pasos que lo prosiguieron.

-¡Fortune! ¡Fortune, ¿dónde estás?!

Reconocía esa voz.

-¡Se que te has visto con Dragomir, Fortune!

Reconocía esa voz demasiado bien.

Rápidamente, se puso en pie, cruzó la puerta como una exhalación, y se apoyó en la balaustrada que vigilaba el bar. Sintió un escalofrío, pero no dejó que la afectase. No podía mostrarse débil ante Raekt.

-¡Vas a arder, zorra!-gritó el caudillo freljordano, mientras sus bestias y sus hombres destrozaban todo y a todos.-¡Tú y los tuyos vais a arder por lo que habeís hecho!

* * *

 **¡Qué tal!**

 **¿Recordáis el asunto de la portada para el fic? Pues al fin he elegido que representar en ella, y una artista de DeviantArt llamada ShiNaa (cuya galería deberíais visitar) me ha hecho el encargo. Ya he subido el resultado como la nueva portada del fic. Y en vez de un evento ya ocurrido, le pedí que representase una escena que aún está por aparecer más adelante.**

 **Decidme. ¿Sois capaces de reconocer al personaje que aparece con ella, según la descripciones que he ido dando en la historia?**


	38. Caudillos de Freljord: Duelo de sangre

-Yo en tu lugar me lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a hablar.-le amenazó Miss Fortune, apuntándole con sus dos armas desde la balaustrada, con Rafen, Katarina y Lilith tras ella.-¿Qué significa esto, Raekt?

Tan pronto como sacó a Descarga y Pavor, tanto los hombres de Raekt, como los ursine, como los trolls, se detuvieron al instante, dándole tiempo a los hombres y mujeres de Fortune que se encontraban en el bar a reorganizarse de espaldas a la barra, en el otro extremo de la taberna.

Eran inteligentes. O bien conocían, o bien habían oído de su fama. Sabían perfectamente que si ella se lo propusiera, podría matarlos a todos allí mismo.

-¡¿Qué hacéis?! ¡Venga, cobardes, atacad!-les ordenó Raekt.

-No son cobardes, cielo. Son listos. Al menos, más que tú.

Aquel gruñido animal de respuesta reverberó por toda la taberna.

-Saben que podrían morir aquí, pero también que soy justa. ¿He matado a decenas de hombres en habitaciones y cubiertas como esta yo sola? Sí. Pero no disfruto de las matanzas indiscriminadas. Siempre les he dado una oportunidad primero. Si no la toman, no puede culparseme por matarlos a todos. Ahora, aquí su jefe eres tú. Así que, ¿qué va a ser?

-El pelaje de mis ursine es muy grueso, y la piel de un troll es prácticamente como una armadura de acero solar. No podrás matarlos a todos ellos, y menos antes de recargar.

-Quizás.-repasó con la mirada a todos sus objetivos.-Quizás no. Pero si puedo matarte a ti. Última oportunidad, Raekt. Si no es por tu gente, al menos, hazlo por ti.

El freljordano ni siquiera dudó.

-Que te...

Un disparo. El sonido de un rebote metálico.

-... jodan.

Raekt sostenía el brazo en alto, escudando su rostro con el guantelete en su brazo. Un agujero de bala humeaba en la columna de madera junto a él.

Miss Fortune solo alzó una ceja, pese a estar a punto de soltar un improperio. ¿Cómo sombras podía reaccionar tan rápido?

Otros tres disparos. Raekt volvió a desviarlos con sus antebrazos. Miss Fortune bajó las armas un momento. Pero solo un momento. Entonces, repasó con la mirada a la banda de Raekt, que parecía envalentonada con la demostración de destreza de su líder. Cambió de objetivo.

En el momento que comenzó a disparar de nuevo, Raekt comenzó a cargar contra ellos. Katarina y Lilith se pusieron en guardia pensando que trataría de subir por las escaleras, pero aquel no era su objetivo. En realidad, apuntaba a la columna de madera que sostenía la parte delantera de la balaustrada.

Partiéndola en dos de un golpe.

Cuando notó como la plataforma se hundía, Miss Fortune solo tuvo un momento para pensar. Y tuvo claro que hacer. Simplemente, se giró, y empujó a Rafen al interior del despacho.

Lilith y ella cayeron con la balaustrada. Katarina desapareció en un chispazo de luz.

La cazarrecompensas no necesitó que el polvo se depositase para saber que se le habían clavado varias astillas, y cosas más grandes que eso. Ni tampoco para vislumbrar la sombra que se aproximaba, y estuvo a punto de aplastar su esternón con aquella enorme bota de no haber rodado a tiempo.

Ahora, para lo que sí hubiera necesitado que el polvo se depositase, fue para encontrar sus malditas armas.

No hubo ocasión. Esta vez, no pudo esquivar la mano metálica que cubrió su rostro, y la alzó en alto, amenazando con aplastar su cráneo.

-Podría hacer esto rápido para ti, Fortune.-dijo ignorando sus patadas como si no las sintiera.-Pero me has roto el corazón.

Fortune sentía la la punta metálica de aquellos dedos rasgando su pelo, su piel, y luego su carne. También la presión que poco a poco iba incrementándose, amenazando con aplastar su cráneo. Pudo escuchar como empezaba a crujir, y como su cerebro se notaba más apretado de lo habitual.

Sus pataletas se volvieron más débiles. Los intentos de sus manos por deshacer el agarre de Raekt cesaron. Pronto, sus piernas pasaron de golpear a Raekt, a removerse presas del pánico, a colgar inútilmente. Para, finalmente, temblar junto a los dedos de sus manos con espasmos involuntarios, producto del intenso dolor, acompañados de un débil pero prolongado gemido, que luchaba por convertirse en un grito de tormento.

-¡Argh!

Raekt se retorció de dolor, dejando caer a Fortune. Tres dagas se habían clavado en su espalda, atravesando su blanca capa, teniéndola de rojo.

Katarina le observaba atenta, aliviada al ver que Fortune todavía se movía después de que Raekt la dejara caer. Pero la pelea no iba bien. Casi ninguno de los suyos presentes había traído armas por considerarlo un lugar seguro. Y aunque Sarah había conseguido derribar a cuatro ursine y dos trolls, con tres certeros tiros a través de los ojos, aún había más entrando a través de la abarrotada puerta.

Lo único que podía hacer era agarrar a Fortune, y teletransportarse a otra parte para reagruparse. Aunque jamás había usado su shunpo para transportar a nadie más que ella misma. Pero bueno. De algo había que morir.

Estaba lista para saltar a través de él, en cuanto se alejase lo suficiente de su amiga. No se molestó en lanzarle más dagas, porque sabía que las desviaría como las balas. Pero justo antes de despegar del suelo, lo inesperado sucedió de nuevo.

-¡Ragnar!

Aquella voz terminó de espabilar a Miss Fortune, que comenzó a arrastrarse entre la madera hacia una de sus armas.

-¡Raekt Ragnar!

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Hallr?

-¡Yo soy a quien buscas!

* * *

 ***Piltover. El día en que se conocieron.***

Miss Fortune seguía al bárbaro por aquellos oxidados callejones. Ninguno de los dos conocía la zona, pero el freljordano parecía buen rastreador.

La pelirroja andaba pendiente de evitar tocar aquel líquido verde que goteaba sobre ellos. Temía que le saliera otro brazo si lo hacia. Casi se choca de bruces contra la espalda del bárbaro cuando este se detuvo de pronto.

-Sangre.-dijo agachándose.-Debe ser del mago.

-Genial. Está muerto. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-No. Las huellas que prosiguen son de zapatillas como las suyas. No las de una bestia, como las marcadas aquí.

Miss Fortune estaba bastante segura de que esa no era la huella de un lobo normal.

-El lobo fue en otra dirección. Debió usar su magia para eludirlo. Vamos.

-Geeeenial...-Fortune rodó los ojos, pero todavía cargando con el rifle hextech que había cogido de entre los muertos.

Por fortuna, no tuvieron que ir muy lejos. Solo doblaron la esquina de un estrecho corredor metálico, y allí lo encontraron. Sosteniendo sus propias entrañas como podía, tirado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, con una vitalidad en sus ojos impropia de alguien tan anciano y en su estado. El bárbaro le levantó la barbilla con el filo de su hacha.

Miss Fortune no prestaba atención a lo que se decían. Se distrajo por el resplandor verde a su espalda. ¿Otra gotera?

No. Era algo peor.

Algo mucho, mucho peor.

El rubio ya estaba alzando el hacha sobre su cabeza cuando Fortune le tiró al suelo lanzándose sobre él.

-¡Mujer, ¿qué crees que estás...?!

No tuvo tiempo de protestar. Warwick ya había saltado por encima de ellos, y derrapado con el destrozado cuerpo del mago entre sus fauces, que aún gritaba de dolor.

Miss Fortune no podía creérselo. No sabía donde terminaba la carne y donde empezaba el metal. De hecho, parecía fundido a la misma. Desde luego no era una persona, pero tampoco un animal que ella jamás hubiera visto.

-¡Maldita sea!

El bárbaro se la quitó de encima de un empujón.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Esa cosa no va a arrebatarme mi venganza!

"Esa cosa" aún parecía entretenida devorando el cuerpo, así que no les había notado. Bien. Ahora solo faltaba que detuviera al bárbaro que iba hacia ella hacha en mano.

-¿Qué haces?-la cazarrecompensas se interpuso en su camino.-Ya tienes lo que querías, está muerto. Ahora, larguémonos, o te destrozará.

-¡No me da miedo morir una muerte de guerrero!

Miss Fortune no se creía que fuera a tener que jugar la baza de la víctima indefensa.

-¡Pero yo si lo tengo!

Eso pareció funcionar. Cuando la miró, ella se esforzó por parecer lo más asustada posible. Que tampoco era difícil, dada la situación.

-Por favor...-le suplicó fingiendo estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Cuando iba a contestarle, era tarde. La bestia ya había reparado en su presencia. Y ahora, gruñía avanzando lentamente en su dirección.

-Mierda.-dijo Miss Fortune, antes de apuntar, y disparar.

* * *

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, muchacho?-le preguntó Raekt a Hallr.

-¿Tan pronto has olvidado mi rostro, Raekt? ¿Tan pronto has olvidado a los que traicionaste?

Podían verse los cadáveres de los freljordanos que hacían guardia en la puerta justo tras Hallr y Fegora. Los cuales mantenían los puños prietos alrededor del mango de sus hachas, y su furiosa mirada clavada en Raekt.

-Hallr Orekson.-dijo Raekt, con una sonrisa de reconocimiento.-¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacho?

-Venganza.

-Llegas un poco tarde para eso.-le respondió el caudillo vikingo.-Ahora me pillas en mal momento. Si lo que quieres es un duelo de sangre, estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Pero una vez haya dispuesto de esta zorra.

Señaló a Fortune, que permanecía sentada contra la pared sobre la que antes estaba la balaustrada, con Lilith atendiendo a sus heridas, pero manteniendo su mirada sobre Hallr, y negando con la cabeza. El rubio se limitó a sonreír y guiñarle un ojo.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, porque mi venganza ya ha empezado.

-¿A que te refieres, guaperas?-inquirió Raekt.

-Me refiero a todos tus hombres asesinados los últimos días, a tu almacén del muelle, y a... bueno.-señaló a Fortune con el hacha.-A estarme tirando a tu prometida a tus espaldas.

-... ¿Qué?

Miss Fortune no seguía su plan. Había conseguido que la lucha se detuviera, pero nada más. Y ahora estaba provocando a Raekt, que inexplicablemente, no había atacado aún.

-No fue ningún plan de los señores piratas con los que te reuniste.-dejó caer su hacha al suelo, y caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, donde los freljordanos y los miembros de la banda de Miss Fortune habían formado un círculo desigual.-Fue mi plan.

-¡¿Cómo sabes lo de la reunión?!-gruñó Raekt, entrando al círculo con él.

-Porque me lo contó ella.-dijo señalando a Fortune.-Después de contarle nuestra historia, tuvo la oportunidad de catar a un hombre mucho mejor que tú, y me dio muchos detalles de tus planes. ¿Cierto, mi flor de fuego?

Miss Fortune no estaba segura de cual era su plan, pero decidió seguirle la corriente. Se limitó a sonreír, y lanzarle un beso.

Raekt estaba perplejo. Engañado por una fulana, y un apuñala espaldas.

-¡Matadlo! ¡Matadlos a todos!-gritó, pero nadie hizo caso.-¡A que estáis esperando!

-A que nosotros decidamos por ellos.-le respondió Hallr, cruzado de brazos.-Ya saben que no eres ni el más valiente, ni el más listo de la ciudad. Así que te desafío a un duelo de sangre. Si gano yo, tu banda y la Bilgewater freljordana serán míos.

-¿Y cuando mueras qué?-gruñó Raekt con ira apenas contenida, no queriendo mostrarse débil ante sus apenas leales seguidores.

-Tendrás mi muerte.

Raekt escupió al suelo.

-Me parece bien.

El jefe vikingo dejó caer su capa al suelo, con las dagas aún clavadas, y se quitó el casco. Solo se dejó puestos los guanteletes, mientras el gentío en la taberna formaba un círculo más compacto alrededor de ambos, con gente de la calle empezando a sumárseles, queriendo ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué hace ese maldito idiota?-protestó Fortune, después de un escupitajo de sangre.-Le va a matar.

-Ya, bueno.-Lilith le limpió la comisura de los labios.-Ahora mismo estoy más preocupada por evitar tu muerte. Tienes suerte de que no te reventara el cráneo.

-No fue suerte.-comentó Katarina, apareciendo a su lado.-Él lo quiso así.

-Haz algo y detenle, maldita sea.-le ordenó Miss Fortune.

La noxiana negó con la cabeza.

-No seria lo más sensato. Los freljordanos se toman muy en serio estas cosas. Lo bueno es que si gana, lo más probable es que logres el control de casi un tercio de Bilgewater.

-Eso.-le dijo Lilith.-Ten más confianza en él. Yo creo que puede hacerlo.

-Entonces es que no sabes nada.-gruñó Fortune, hundiéndose en sus recuerdos.

* * *

-¡¿Para que llevas esa maldita hacha si no puedes usarla para abrir una jodida puerta?!

-¡Pues para abrir cabezas!

La cerradura voló de un disparo. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, no se molestaron en perder el tiempo bloqueando esa salida. Sabían que no serviría más que para retrasarlos a ellos.

Miss Fortune se había partido un tacón, así que ahora tenía que correr descalza sobre el empedrado suelo y las frías rejas. Solo se giró a disparar una vez, para que cuando la figura de lo que creía que era un hombre lobo tubiera una tubería de aire caliente sobre él, esta lo abrasara con un torrente de vapor.

-Allí veo nuestra salida.-señaló el bárbaro la cabina de transporte unida al otro extremo del cañón por un grueso cable metálico.

-Bien. Pero no hay forma de que lleguemos allí antes de que nos alcance.

Miss Fortune no necesitó girarse para confirmar que aquel ruido como de metal doblándose, era el lobo cerrando el escape de la tubería con sus propias zarpas.

-Yo si puedo.-dijo el freljordano.

Sin mediar palabra, el freljordano la cargó sobre el hombro como un saco de patatas. Miss Fortune no protestó ni por la acción, ni por la falta de galantería. Sabía que si había hecho eso, era porque el corría más rápido, y si la había cogido así, era porque tenía el mejor ángulo para disparar.

Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado sin balas en ese justo momento.

La adrenalina y el miedo pusieron el corazón de ambos a mil. Él por el esfuerzo de la carrera y la sensación del aliento de la bestia en la nuca, y ella por ver al lobo acercándose cada vez más, con sus zarpazos pasando a centímetros de su nariz, y arrancándole mechones de pelo.

De repente, se vio lanzada al interior de una cabina metálica. Alzó la cabeza para ver al freljordano sosteniendo las fauces de la bestia con el mango del hacha para impedir que entrara. Y también justo cuando vio la garra animal del monstruo alzarse, fue cuando localizó la palanca de movimiento.

-¡Argh!

Un salpicón de sangre, un estallido de dolor, y la puerta se selló automáticamente con el bárbaro cayendo de espaldas hacia dentro. Miss Fortune se asomó al cristal, para ver a la bestia cayendo por el barranco, y perdiéndose entre la dama gris, como la llamaban los locales. Con un poco de suerte, moriría en la caída.

No creía que hubiera esa suerte.

Entonces ella suspiró aliviada, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Solo volvió a preocuparse cuando se fijó en las marcas sanguinolentas en el bíceps del guaperas tarado.

-Estoy bien.-le contestó al verla gatear hasta él.-Es solo un rasguño.

-No es eso lo que me preocuparía de ser tú.-dijo arrancándose un trozo de la falda.-En un sitio así, puedes pillar una infección con solo mirar. Acércame el brazo.

Sin nada más a mano, Miss Fortune se dispuso a lamer los cortes del freljordano hasta que no quedó ninguna mancha de sangre superficial. La verdad es que tenía un sabor dulce, pese al regusto metálico.

Solo una vez vio las heridas lo suficientemente limpias, se dispuso a vendar la herida.

-Ya está. Debería aguantar, si he apretado bien.-se limpió la sangre de los labios con el dedo.-¿Porqué me miras así?

Sin mediar palabra, robó sus labios, y la sujetó contra el estrecho suelo.

Sus protestas se transformaron en gemidos al sentir sus lenguas chocando. Él apestaba a sudor. Aunque para ser justos, ella también lo hacia. Y quizás fuera la adrenalina de la lucha y el miedo a la muerte. Pero aquel momento no pudo parecerle ni más satisfactorio, ni más dulce.

Así que cerró las piernas alrededor de las caderas del bárbaro, y se dispuso a saborear tranquilamente la miel de los labios de su sorpresivo amante.

* * *

Los labios de Hallr estaban cubiertos en sangre. No estaba seguro de cuantos dientes había perdido. Pero no le preocupó. También había hecho perder algunos a Raekt.

Puede que el caudillo pegara más fuerte, pero él se movía más rápido. Sabía que no podía ganarle a puños, así que se limitó a esquivarlo y cansarle. Solo un problema.

No podía esquivar todos los golpes.

Estaba claro quien aguantaba mejor la paliza. Y las cosas no pintaban bien para Miss Fortune y su banda. La mencionada se mordía el labio, apretando las cachas de las pistolas en sus manos con ansia. Si tan solo no tuviera la vista tan borrosa...

-Yo que tú no lo haría.-le dijo Katarina, que permanecía a su lado, pero de pie y cruzada de brazos, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, como si no le preocupara nada.-Si lo matas ahora, los freljordanos se lo tomarán como un insulto. Puede que nosotras escapemos, pero destrozarán todo y a todos en manzanas a la redonda. Créeme. Lo he visto ocurrir durante las campañas de pacificación bárbaras.

-Un día tienes que contarme esa historia.-le respondió la cazarrecompensas mientras seguía el dedo de Lilith con los ojos, como si tampoco se preocupara por Hallr.

-No creo que quieras escucharla. Me tiene a mi de cebo entre esclavos freljordanos, solo porque el alto mando tenía la esperanza de que el jefe de la tribu cogiera interés en mi tras liberarlos, y lo pudiera asesinar en su dormitorio.

-Suena divertido.

-Pesaba 300 kilos, y no de músculo.

-No he dicho para quien.

Aquella salpicadura la sacó de la conversación.

Aunque tuviera que limpiarse su sangre del rostro, Miss Fortune aún podía dislumbrar una sonrisa prepotente en el rostro de Hallr cada vez que buscaba provocar a Raekt.

-¿Ya estás tan viejo que no puedes tumbarme?

Con el gruñido de un oso enloquecido, Raekt se lanzó a por él. Una vez más, el rubio lo esquivó. Esta vez, logrando tirarlo al suelo con una patada al costado, que terminó de desequilibrar al vikingo.

Raekt se quedó tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, también demasiado castigado como para recuperarse de inmediato. Hallr fue lo bastante rápido y listo como para sentarse sobre su machacado estómago, y comenzar a asaltar su rostro con los puños.

Cada vez que Raekt usaba sus enguanteladas manos para protegerse el rostro, Hallr buscaba hundirle el esternón, y viceversa. Prosiguió con el duro castigo, con Raekt demasiado mareado como para responder adecuadamente.

Prosiguió hasta que le dolían las manos. Hasta que le sangraron los nudillos. Sus ojos estaban nublados de ira, odio, y el fuego de la venganza. Solo se detuvo cuando sintió una férreo y fuerte agarre apretando su antebrazo.

-Ya está. Ya has ganado.-le dijo Lilith, deteniendo un puñetazo de él a ella con el codo.-Ya no puede hacer nada.

Hallr dejó caer los brazos, y observó el destrozado cuerpo bajo él, con satisfacción. Ni de lejos tanta como la que esperaba, pero tendría que bastarle.

Rechazó a Lilith cuando se ofreció a ayudarle a levantarse, y una vez en pie, le dio la espalda al cuerpo y a la multitud, y enfocó sus amorotonados ojos en la borrosa figura de Miss Fortune, que igualmente luchaba por ponerse en pie, sin ayuda de Katarina.

Si pudiera ver mejor, habría notado la expresión de asombro en los ojos de su amada. También habría sabido a que venían los suspiros y expresiones de sorpresa de la multitud. Pero no. Su único aviso fue una sombra proyectada por la luz de la entrada cubriéndole desde atrás, y un intenso dolor de espalda.

Lo último que llegó a escuchar junto a los demás, fue un sonido que unas vértebras humanas jamás debían producir.

Miss Fortune no sintió tanto pavor al ver la posición antinatural que estaba tomando el fuerte cuello de toro de su amante, como asco y rabia al ver el plasma pringoso que este proyectó al ser separado de su cabeza por pura fuerza bruta.

Se sintió como una ilusión ver rodar aquellos mechones ensangrentados hasta sus pies.

-¡¿Alguien más?!-bramó el victorioso jefe vikingo.

Fegora no le hizo esperar.

* * *

 **Antes de que lo preguntéis, sí.**

 **Aparte de a Malie y Hallr, tengo pensado matar a muuuucha gente.**

 ***Risa maniática***


	39. Caudillos de Freljord: Dragón

No era la primera vez que veía morir a uno de sus amantes. Pero pocas habían sido tan brutales. Tanto que la escena la dejó perpleja, sin ser capaz de reaccionar. No era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que Raekt pateó a Fegora hasta sus pies.

-Nunca envíes a una mujer a hacer el trabajo de un hombre.-dijo el vikingo dando un escupitajo de sangre al suelo.-¿Alguien más tiene algo que demostrar?

Miss Fortune miró a Fegora. Seguía con vida, aunque bastante malherida. No paraba de quejarse mientras Lilith la atendía, pues se hallaba llena de rabia e impotencia. Sabía bien como se sentía. Después, se fijó en la cabeza a sus pies, cuyo rostro agradecía que la melena ocultara, y el cuerpo de Hallr todavía en el centro de la habitación. Por último, echó un vistazo a todos a su alrededor. Toda su banda presente, incluida Katarina, que parecía lista para saltar en cualquier momento; Lilith, que luchaba por impedir que Fegora se moviera; Rafen, que seguía en su despacho sin poder salir debido a que ya no había suelo; y todos los hombres y mujeres entre el gentío a los que había conocido.

Y tomó una decisión.

Habiéndose recompuesto lo suficiente como para caminar sin mucha dificultad, dio un paso al frente.

-Yo tengo algo que demostrar.

Lilith alzó la cabeza.

-¿Tú, puta?-se burló Raekt.-¿Qué te crees que vas a hacer? ¿Qué te crees que puedes darme que no me hayas dado?

-Mi banda, por ejemplo. Y todo mi territorio y propiedades.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?-le preguntó Lilith a Katarina.

-Hmf. Creo que piensa que si le ofrece su banda en un duelo de sangre y la mata, no tendrá motivo para ir tras nosotros. Si trabajamos para él, claro.-le contestó Katarina, algo molesta.-Creo que la muy idiota intenta salvarnos la vida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Claro que si yo gano, exijo lo mismo de ti. El control de toda tu banda y de tu territorio.-finalizó la cazarrecompensas.

Raekt volvió a reír burlonamente. Miss Fortune no esperaba otra cosa, pero sabía que lograría hacerle aceptar. Sintió la mano de Lilith en su hombro.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Vas a suicidarte?-le susurró la rubia.

-No. Solo trato de evitar que nadie más muera en mi nombre.-respondió quitándose su mano de encima.

-¿Y porqué debería aceptar algo así, maldita?-dijo Raekt cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de una mujer?-se burló ella con la sonrisa más convincente que pudo, intentando esconder como sus piernas temblaban debido al mareo.

Raekt gruñía por lo bajo, repasando a todos los presentes con la mirada. Los rumores y noticias sobre esto iban a correrse como la pólvora una vez el polvo se asentase.

-Ah, que más da.-dijo estallándose el cuello.-De todas formas, iba a matarte.

Antes de que Miss Fortune pudiera aceptar, Lilith la echó hacia atrás, y se interpuso.

-Entonces yo lucharé en su nombre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te crees que haces?-protestó Fortune.

-Es mi vida. Es mi muerte.-le sonrió.-Y no pienso permitirte que me digas por quien y por quien no me merece la pena morir.

-Así no se hacen las cosas, muchacha.-replicó Raekt.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo yo soy más alta y fuerte que ella, ha dejado de parecerte una pelea justa?-le guiñó el ojo para picarlo.

Ya estaba harto.

-¡Muy bien!-su voz sonó como el rugido de un león de las nieves.-¡Acepto las condiciones!

Miss Fortune trató de detenerla, pero su mente se nubló. Se hubiera dado de espaldas contra el suelo, si Katarina no la hubiera cogido a tiempo. Comenzó a arrastrarla hacia donde estaban antes.

-Detenla...-le suplicó Fortune.

-¿Y provocar tu muerte por una estupidez noble? No. Me recuerdas demasiado a un demaciano que conozco. Además.-la tumbó junto a Fegora.-Ella tiene muchas más oportunidades contra él que tú.

Su vista se despejó lo suficiente para ver la pelea.

Lilith se quitó su chaqueta y la lanzó a un lado. Por debajo solo llevaba una camiseta de interior blanca sin mangas, exponiendo las cicatrices quirúrgicas que recorrían todos sus brazos. A pesar de ello, estaba en una excelente forma física, y su cuerpo era de unas medidas perfectas. Por lo que muchos hombres no pudieron evitar aullar como hienas al verla.

-Que caballerosos.-dijo rodando los ojos.

Midiendo metro noventa, ni siquiera Raekt era capaz de ensombrecerla.

-Tienes una oportunidad de retirarte, muchacha.

-Por última vez. No voy a echarme atrás solo porque te da miedo quedar mal.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse el rostro cuando el puño metálico de Raekt la atacó con un gancho de derecha. Fue tan duro que sus pies acabaron arrastrándose por el suelo.

-Perdona, ¿hemos empezado ya, o eso fue la brisa?-se burló la rubia sin mostrar signos de dolor.

Raekt volvió a gruñir. Lilith acabó con la espalda pegada al pilar central del edificio, que aún siendo de madera, era bastante más resistente que el que sostenía la balaustrada. Por eso no cedía, por mucho que cayera serrín del techo cada vez que Raekt golpeaba a Lilith.

Prosiguieron así un rato. Lilith escudándose con los brazos, sin hacer amago alguno por responder, y Raekt descargando toda su ira sobre ella. Así, hasta quedarse sin aliento, dándole un respiro.

Lilith no aprovechó para contratacar. Simplemente, y con una sonrisa, se frotó las magulladuras de sus brazos con las manos.

-Estoy decepcionada. Me esperaba a un hombre. No a una anciana.

Esta vez Raekt no intentó golpearla. Simplemente se lanzó a por ella. Lilith lo único que tuvo que hacer fue echarse a un lado, y que su cabeza se estampase contra la columna. La movió ligeramente de sitio, y lo dejó atontado. No se hizo tanto daño como ella esperaba, pero tendría que bastar.

Ella le pateó en la parte interna de la rodilla para derribarle, para luego agarrar su cabeza, y estamparla fuertemente contra la columna. Esta vez, se formó una grieta en la madera.

Raekt cayó de lado, para de inmediato intentar volver a ponerse en pie. Lilith no hizo nada. Se limitó a observarlo, mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan pronto te cansas?

Otro gruñido animal, y Raekt se lanzó con otro gancho hacia ella. Pero Lilith sí reaccionó esta vez. Pudo esquivar el golpe, agarrar su brazo, y comenzar a doblar su codo hasta hacerlo quedar en una posición antinatural tras un desagradable crujido. Otro grito de rabia de Raekt, antes de que Lilith lo pateara de nuevo contra el suelo.

-Maldita seas.-murmuró el caudillo volviéndose a poner en pie lentamente.

-¿Maldita yo? No.-negó con el dedo, con aire burlón.-Maldito tú. Yo no soy la que está haciendo el ridículo ante todos.

Raekt sabía que era cierto. No podía permitir que esto siguiera así.

-Te diré que haremos.-dijo Lilith ocultando el brazo izquierdo tras su espalda.-Dado que lo tienes roto, a partir de ahora lucharé con una sola mano, para mantener la cosa igualada. ¿Te parece bien?

Raekt no era tan tonto. Sabía lo que pretendía. Jugaba con su ira para provocarle. Tenía que ser más listo que eso. En una pelea justa, ninguna mujer podía vencerle.

Así que simplemente volvió a colocarse el codo en su lugar con otro desgarrador crujido. El cual toleró casi sin inmutarse.

-Venga ya. Que hayas puesto el hueso y los ligamentos en su sitio no significa que vayas a poder...

Lilith fue interrumpida por un cabezazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Esta vez Raekt, en vez de golpearla, la agarró de los brazos, le colocó el pie contra el pecho, y comenzó a tirar.

Todos allí le habían visto arrancarle la cabeza a un hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarían los brazos de aquella muchacha hasta acabar despegados de sus hombros?

Por fortuna, el brazo derecho de Raekt seguía lesionado. Así que Lilith no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para liberar su brazo izquierdo. Pero el vikingo no iba a ponérselo tan fácil. Bajó la pierna, y le dio otro cabezazo, antes de agarrarla por el cuello, y estamparla contra el suelo. Todo ello sin liberar su otro brazo.

Un brazo que había comenzado a ceder. Lilith podía sentir sus tendones y músculos rasgándose, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a hacerlo su piel. No pudo reprimir un grito de dolor. Pero antes de que fuera a peor, encogió las piernas, y pateó a Raekt en el pecho.

Lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que el hombre acabó estampándose contra el techo, antes de volver al suelo. Para entonces, Lilith ya se había puesto en pie. Por lo que él apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar la cabeza, antes de que ella se la hundiera en el suelo con la bota, y todas sus fuerzas.

Ya no se volvería a levantar.

La taberna quedó en silencio tras la brutal demostración. Las únicas que no parecían impresionadas, eran Fegora, Katarina y Miss Fortune. Fegora parecía más bien furiosa y complacida a la vez. Katarina lo seguía observando todo con completa frialdad en su mirada. Miss Fortune, ya casi completamente recuperada, sonreía. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Caminó hacia Lilith contoneando las caderas con la misma naturalidad de siempre, y se limitó a preguntar:

-¿Estás bien?

Cuando esta asintió, se volvió hacia la multitud.

-¿Y bien? ¿Vais a honrar la palabra de vuestro jefe, o no?

Los ursine y los trolls comenzaron a mirar desconcertados a su alrededor. Los hombres de Raekt, sin embargo, parecían recelosos de obedecer su mandato.

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema?-protestó Lilith.

-Que ninguna de las dos sois freljordanas.

Se voltearon para ver que era Fegora la que hablaba.

-No obedecerán a alguien que no entiende sus costumbres. Pero todos vosotros me conocéis a mi.-se dirigió a los freljordanos presentes.-Y os digo que el espíritu guerrero de esta mujer y el de su campeona, son indudables. Todos los grandes jefes que quedaban en Bilgewater no están. Raekt se aseguró de ello. Pero os prometo que si lo que buscáis es grandeza, esta mujer es la solución.

Señaló a Fortune, que alzó la ceja sin terminar de entender a donde quería llegar.

-Y si vosotros no vais a servirla.-se arrodilló ante la cazarrecompensas.-Entonces os aseguro que yo al menos si lo haré.

Inmediatamente, pero no sin algunas dudas, los demás freljordanos en la taberna siguieron su ejemplo.

Satisfecha, pero un poco molesta con lo cursi de la demostración, le ofreció la mano a Fegora para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Creía que no te caía bien.-le susurró al oído.

-Y no lo haces.-le respondió Fegora.-Pero confiaba en Hallr, y él confiaba en ti. Lo menos que puedo hacer es honrar sus deseos.

Ambas entonces giraron la vista hacia el cuerpo destrozado del hombre, al que una casi amaba, y al que la otra casi admiraba. Pero allí había otro cuerpo que no permanecía tan inmóvil como ese.

-No.

La voz de Raekt sonaba entrecortada saliendo de su destrozada mandíbula.

-Si esta ciudad no será mía, entonces... Entonces no será de nadie.

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies brevemente. No fue como en un terremoto. Si no como en una explosión. Pronto escucharon algo estallar en la lejanía. Y Miss Fortune fue la primera en salir de la taberna a ver que ocurría.

Entonces recordó el veneno.

Ya no tenía utilidad alguna.

Aún había restos del gran salón de Raekt volando por los aires. Entre los acantilados, y acercándose a gran velocidad, un dragón sobrevolaba la ciudad de madera, cegándola con el fulgor de sus escamas azules bajo la luz del mediodía.

Y sin lugar a duda se dirigía hacia allí.

-¡Todo el mundo fuera! ¡Ya!-ordenó a los que permanecían en la taberna.

Rafen ya había conseguido salir del despacho. Bien. Pero mientras la gente se apelotonaba en la calle, el dragón ya se cernía sobre ellos.

Con un movimiento de sus alas, el dragón tiró a todos al suelo. Todos menos a Miss Fortune, que ahora podía ver el rostro de la criatura a menos de un metro de ella, con el mismo pavor que la primera vez, pero esta vez acompañado de la burlona risa de Raekt a su espalda.

-¡Al fin! ¡Devórala y después acaba con todo! ¡Asegúrate de que este estercolero jamás me olvide!

Miss Fortune sacó sus armas y apuntó al dragón, sin tener muy claro que hacer. Estaba claro que las balas rebotarían en las escamas, pero también estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para dispararle en los ojos. Pero por lo que sabía, lo único que lograría sería enfurecerlo, y dejar a un monstruo cegado, furioso y en pánico suelto por las calles.

Pero él tampoco la había devorado. ¿Porqué no atacaba?

Entonces ella se centró en sus ojos, dejó que su pulso se relajara...

Y bajó las armas.

Nadie entendía que pretendía. Y menos ella. Pero con tan solo un rugido que le sacó el sombrero de la cabeza, el dragón se dio la vuelta... y salió volando.

No estaba girando para atacar, ni nada del estilo. Solo vieron su cola y sus alas centellear sobre el mar, y más tarde, una estrella parpadeante a plena luz del día.

El dragón, simplemente... se había marchado.

-No...

Miss Fortune se giró para encarar a Raekt.

-No... Esto no puede acabar así... ¡Yo...! ¡Argh!

El sonido de un disparo, y Raekt sintió algo punzante y abrasador atravesando su hombro, y haciéndole caer arrodillado. La sombra de la cazarrecompensas se cernió sobre él.

-Que sepas que el único motivo por el que sigues con vida tras todo esto,-le sonrió.-es que la recompensa es mucho mayor si te entrego con vida.

* * *

No eran pocos los que buscaban la cabeza de Raekt Ragnar. Y no se tardó en encontrar al mejor postor por él. Cabe decir que antes de que acabara el día, y pudieran arreglar la taberna, el caudillo vikingo estaba siendo transportado a una celda en el interior de una galera piltoverana.

Raekt no le dijo nada a Fortune mientras lo subían. Simplemente le dedicó una mirada de desprecio. Como si no tuviese intención de dejarlo estar sin más, con la seguridad de que volverían a verse.

Ella no se preocupó. Simplemente sonrió, y le despidió con la mano. Tenía asuntos más cruciales de los que ocuparse.

No tardó en verse en el Muelle Blanco, para reunirse con Katarina y el grupo que ella y Hallr habían contratado. Fegora, Hugrakkur, Vergur y Grannur.

-Llegas tarde.-dijo Fegora.

-Lo lamento.-fijó su mirada en la barcaza vikinga aparcada en el muelle.-No pude llegar antes.

Cubiertos bajo una sábana, estaban la cabeza y el cuerpo de Hallr, con su gran hacha a sus pies, tumbados sobre una pila de madera. Después de que Hugrakkur y Vergur terminaran de desatar los cabos, y empujaran el navío hacia el mar, se unieron al resto de asistentes al pie del muelle.

Miss Fortune sentía la necesidad de llorarle. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse.

-No tengo ni el tiempo ni los recursos para controlar a tantos freljordanos.-le dijo a Fegora.

-Deberías haberlo pensado antes de soltarle aquel reto a Raekt.

-Quizás. Pero ambas sabemos que no tenía otra opción.

Después de preparar una flecha incendiaria, Grannur la disparó contra la barcaza, prendiéndola de inmediato.

-Por eso necesitaba preguntártelo.-prosiguió Fortune.

-¿El qué?

-¿Estarías dispuesta a dirigirlos en mi nombre?

Observaron aquella llama titilante perderse entre la niebla.

-Me pides mucho para no conocerme.

-Hallr confiaba en ti. Con eso me basta.

Fegora observó a sus compañeros, que permanecían serenos mirando hacia el mar, sin prestar atención a su conversación.

-Creo que podemos hacerlo. Nuestras gentes quieren estabilidad tras todo lo que ha pasado, y tras semanas de terror bajo los ursine y los trolls. Ha sido un detalle que te deshicieses de ellos, por cierto.

-No iba a tenerlos rondando libres por mi ciudad sin más. ¿Pero crees que seréis capaces de mantener unidas a las bandas sin el apoyo de criaturas como esas?

-No lo sé.-Fegora sonrió.-Pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

* * *

A Lilith aún le dolía un poco el brazo. Pero no le preocupaba. Ella sanaba mucho más rápido que la mayoría. Una vez pudo convencer a su dulce posadera de pechos turgentes de ello, y de que le sirviera una copa, pudo emborracharse tranquila en la barra. Solo siendo interrumpida de vez en cuando por las alabanzas y agradecimientos de los locales y freljordanos que celebraban el día de hoy en la taberna.

Curioso. Hace unas horas estaban matándose entre ellos. Ahora, se abrazaban como hermanos.

-Que no te extrañe. Esto es normal.-le contestó Miss Fortune, sentándose junto a ella en la barra, y hablándole como si le hubiera leído la mente.-Aquí se vive rápido, y se muere rápido. Nadie mantiene rencillas por asuntos tan pequeños.

-¿Sus vidas son asuntos pequeños?-preguntó LIlith burlonamente, antes de vaciar lo que quedaba de su copa de un trago.

-Depende de como lo mires. Al menos, la tuya si te lo pareció.

-¿Vas a echarme la bronca por eso?-la miró a los ojos.-Porque no me arrepiento de nada.

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco.-le dijo la pelirroja observando el fondo de la botella frente a ellas.-Por eso quería agradecértelo con dos presentes. Puedes aceptar uno, o ambos. Pero no pienso permitirte que me niegues ambos.

-Je. ¿Y cuales serían?

-El primero sería lo que ya te prometí. Ahora mismo hay cierto vacío de poder, y las bandas andan faltas de buenos líderes. Puedo mandarte en la dirección de unos cuantos buenos hombres que reclutar. Y, bueno.-dio un trago de su jarra de cerveza.-Poner a mi servicio bajo tus órdenes.

-Vaya. Muy generosa de tu parte. La verdad es que no tengo mucho más que hacer. ¿Y la otra?

Lilith notó las mejillas sonrojadas de la pelirroja. Probablemente por el alcohol. Había bebido mucho, y parecía mareada.

-La otra, es que estoy dispuesta a acostarme contigo.-comenzó a vaciar lo que quedaba de su jarra de una sentada.

-... ¿Qué?-preguntó Lilith, incrédula.

-No, no me estoy burlando de ti. Y sí, puede que sea porque estoy borracha, y las buenas peleas me ponen melosa. Pero, sombras, que me ha entrado curiosidad. No tienes que aceptar, si no quieres.

-¿Estás de coña? Llevó suplicándote durante días. ¿Porqué iba a negarme ahora?

Se puso en pie para atraerla hacia si, pero Miss Fortune la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

-Aquí no, claro está. Y sinceramente.-le indicó al posadero que llenara su jarra.-Preferiría que fuera en un sitio más privado.

-Claro.-Lilith se serenó, no sin sentirse algo nerviosa.-Se a que te refieres.

* * *

Horas después, cuando la fiesta ya había alicaído en la Marea Roja, Lilith ayudaba a caminar a Fortune mientras entraban a la villa. La cazarrecompensas estaba bastante borracha, pero todavía lúcida. Así que pudo sentarse por ella misma en el borde de su cama, mientras Lilith cerraba la puerta.

-Bueno.-la rubia se sentó a su lado.-Ya estamos aquí.

-Sí. Ya estamos aquí.-Miss Fortune apartó la mirada, sintiéndose algo ridícula.-Bueno. Tú eres la experta. ¿Cómo suele empezar esto?

Lilith la tomó suavemente del rostro, y le dio un ligero pico en los labios. Algo corto, de uno o dos segundos, para ver su reacción.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tal?-le preguntó, insegura como una novata.

Tras mirarla fijamente unos segundos, Miss Fortune negó lentamente con el rostro.

-Mierda.-se lamentó Lilith, agachando la cabeza.

Viendo el estado de ánimo de su amiga, y pensándolo un poco más, le dio un vistazo a la botella en su mano, y vació lo que quedaba antes de dejarla caer al suelo, e hincharse de valor.

-¿Pero sinceramente? Si un tío me hubiera besado de la misma forma, tampoco creo que sintiera nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Lilith extrañada.

-Se supone que llevas deseándome durante semanas, mujer. Que me ves, y te hago cosquillear las venas. ¿Dónde está la pasión en ese beso? ¿Dónde está el deseo? Venga, demuéstramelo de verdad. Déjame ver esa ansía por poseerme.-dijo divertida, y esperando no tener que tragarse sus palabras.

Lilith la miró a los ojos. Apretó los puños, y los abrió. Cerró los ojos, inspiró, exhaló, y volvió a abrirlos.

Y se limitó a hacerle lo que siempre deseaba hacerle cuando la veía.

La tomó de los hombros, la empujó contra la cama, y se colocó sobre ella, antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Primero ablandó sus labios. Luego, los abrió buscando expandir aquella sensación. La agarró de la nuca con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba uno de sus muslos, y le obligaba a rodearle la cintura con esa pierna.

Depositó en aquel largo y tierno beso cada hálito de deseo. Cada impulso animal que la dominaba al verla. Disfrutando el sabor de sus labios, y el tacto de su firme pero suave carne.

Una vez ese fuego pasional se hubo saciado lo suficiente para que Lilith pudiera volver a dominarse, apartó sus labios con un dulce pico de cierre, y observó el rostro de su posible amante mientras se lo acariciaba, buscando una respuesta.

-¿Qué tal?

En el rostro de Miss Fortune se había grabado una expresión de sorpresa.

-Creo que... he sentido algo.-le dijo, apoyando las manos sobre los pechos de la mujer que la dominaba.

-¿Ah, sí?-le dijo Lilith lamiendo la punta de su nariz de forma juguetona, con tono picarón y alegre.

-Si. Siento... como algo subiendo a través de mi.-las mejillas se le encendieron, mientras sus labios buscaban los de Lilith.-Como si... ¡Urgh!

Con gran premura, se quitó a Lilith de encima, echó la cabeza a un lado de la cama, y empezó a vomitar. Desparramando los restos de su cena por todo el suelo.

-No, espera. Falsa alarma.-dijo antes de caer de la cama, y sobre el vómito.

A partir de ahí, solo se escucharon ronquidos. Y Lilith se quedó allí, observándola. Sin saber si sentirse decepcionada, o agradecida de que no hiciera eso mientras se besaban.

* * *

 **He de decir que tentado estuve de incluir una escena de sexo lésbico al final. Pero no estaba seguro de que a Miss Fortune le pegara, y no quería resultar demasiado tópico y simple.**

 **Aunque a lo mejor escribo un capítulo aparte con esa escena. Si me lo pedís, claro.**

 **Pero en fin. Aquí el final de este arco. Espero que lo que siga os guste tanto como esto. Solo diré que va a explorar en el pasado de Miss Fortune.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	40. El Cónclave: Corazones confusos

-¿En serio le dijiste eso?

-Sí. De verdad que iba muy borracha.

Katarina y Miss Fortune estaban en el jardín trasero de la villa, donde la segunda solía hacer tiro al blanco. Pero estaban allí para otro tipo de entrenamiento.

Habían formado un círculo en el suelo con piedras del jardín, y Katarina se estaba vendando las manos. La revancha que Miss Fortune buscaba iba a dar comienzo, y la noxiana estaba dispuesta a darle unas cuantas lecciones.

-¿Y ella se lo tomó bien?-le preguntó a la cazarrecompensas mientras se recogía el pelo.

-Por la mañana lo parecía. ¿Porqué?

-Me cuesta creer eso.

-No creo que sea la primera vez que la rechacen.

Katarina no le respondió. ¿Realmente no se daba cuenta de lo pillada que estaba Lilith de ella?

-Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara.-la cazarrecompensas se estalló los nudillos.-¿No venias a que te diera una paliza?

-No. A lo que venía era a enseñarte como pelear.-le dijo Katarina con los brazos en jarra.

-Puf. Se pelear. Te repito que tuviste suerte.

-¿Ah, sí?-Katarina sonrió y se echó las manos a la espalda.-Muy bien. Pues entonces, pegame.

-... ¿Así sin más? ¿No te vas a poner en guardia?

-Si tan segura estás, no veo necesidad que...

Miss Fortune atacó mientras aún hablaba. Una parada, dos golpes, y Miss Fortune había caído al suelo frotándose su adolorida mandíbula.

-Auuuh... ¿Cómo has...?

-Vuelve a intentarlo.-le dijo la noxiana con tono serio.

-¿No vas a...?

-Vuelve. A. Intentarlo.-le ordenó.

Miss Fortune se puso en pie nuevamente. Katarina esta vez se limitó a agarrarle el brazo y retorcerselo cuando la pelirroja trató de golpearla.

-Telegrafías tus movimientos. Piensa que a diferencia de la mayoría de veces que has tenido que usar tus puños, ni estamos en el espacio cerrado de una cantina, ni tu oponente está borracha.

-¡Aih, aih, aih, aih! ¡Ya lo pillo, ya lo pillo! ¡Suéltame!

-Suéltate tú.-Katarina sonrió retorciéndole más el brazo.

No importaba que fuera amiga suya. Seguía disfrutando de provocarle dolor a cualquiera.

Del suyo propio no tanto. Como esa extraña punzada de algo largo y fino clavándose en su pie hasta casi perforarle la bota.

-¡Aih! ¿Pero que...?

Esta vez la interrumpió un cabezazo de Miss Fortune que casi le rompe la nariz, obligándola a soltarla. La noxiana se alejó dando una voltereta vertical hacia atrás, buscando con la vista que pudo haber intentado clavarle. Enseguida lo reconoció con desagrado.

-Lo de correr puedo llegar a entenderlo, dado que tienes práctica. ¿Pero como puedes luchar con tacones?

-Teniendo más clase que tú.-le respondió Miss Fortune apartándose el pelo de la cara con un gesto chulesco, intentando desviar la atención de lo mucho que le dolía el brazo-Y no protestes. Esto es una pelea. Y en una pelea, todo vale.

La noxiana agachó la cabeza, y se comenzó a escucharla reír. Pero no solo reír. Era una carcajada lunática e histérica que puso nerviosa hasta a Fortune. Cuando alzó la cabeza y vio la expresión de su rostro, se convirtió en puro miedo.

-Oh, no. En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Miss Fortune la vio desaparecer en un chispazo de energía. Lamentablemente, tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que aquel chispazo también había surgido a su espalda, con menos de medio segundo de diferencia.

Solo cayó en la cuenta cuando sintió un brazo rodeando su garganta por detrás.

A la que siguió la paliza de "entrenamiento" más brutal a la que se había sometido en su vida.

* * *

Allí donde la ciudad de Bilgewater propiamanente dicha acababa, comenzaba el resto de la isla donde se asentaba. Y antes de entrar en sus pantanosos bosques interiores, se establecían los poblados de los nativos.

Era aquí donde vivían la mayoría de los amigos de Meiga. Donde se reunía con su pandilla. Momentos que con la llegada de la madurez se volvían más escasos. Pero viviendo en una isla relativamente pequeña, y en una sociedad tan cerrada como la suya, bien es cierto que se tienden a cortar conexiones mucho menos a menudo. Así que a ellos particularmente, tampoco les resultaba tan difícil mantenerse unidos.

No era el caso para Ikaika. Hacía un año, había ido a vivir a Buhru con su tía, la cual estaba convencida de que ya nada podía hacerse por Bilgewater. Cuando la Niebla Negra no destruyó la ciudad, y él había alcanzado la la mayoría de edad, decidió volver a su hogar natal. Nadie esperaba su llegada.

Por eso mismo, Meiga se alegró tanto de verle, no pudiendo evitar estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

-¡Ikai! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

Le echó un vistazo a su viejo amigo al separarse. Ambos habían madurado, pero en él se notaba más. Su musculatura se había desarrollado bastante, como guerrero que era, y sus brazos y su pecho estaban cubiertos de marcas tribales, como marcas del reconocimento de su clan como buen guerrero y cazador. Llevaba ahora parte del pelo recogido en pequeñas trenzas tintadas de rojo sobre su hombro. Se había vuelto mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era. Y más seguro de si mismo, por como le hablaba.

-Y yo a ti, itigaru.-el muchacho le apartó el pelo de la cara.-Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-Y tú te has puesto más fuerte.-dijo Meiga palpándole los brazos.-Tienes que decirme que clase de entrenamiento haces.

-Oh, ya sabes. Correr durante horas tras un animal que se va a escapar de todos modos. Nadar durante millas porque la serpiente marina a la que perseguías ha tirado tu barca.

-Eso no me lo trago.-le dijo Meiga cruzándose de brazos.-Los dos sabemos que eres mucho mejor cazador que la mayoría.

-Cierto. Pero la verdad es que aquellos que cometen más errores aprenden más.

-Te pasa como a mi. No puedes cometer errores, porque ya los has cometido todos. Y además somos los mejores, en lo que se nuestro.-le dijo Meiga con un codazo amistoso, mientras doblaban la esquina, pasando por un estrecho camino horado a través de una loma.

-¡Ja! Te he echado mucho de menos en Buhrur, itagaru.

-Yo también a ti, uporaka.-dijo entrelazando un brazo con el suyo, y apoyando al cabeza en su hombro.-Ha sido un poco aburrido no verte por aquí.

-No, no me refiero a eso.-dijo Ikaika deteniéndose de golpe, mirando al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó ella.

Ikaika la tomó gentilmente de los brazos.

-Me refiero a que te he echado de menos más que nadie. Me refiero a que te he echado de menos de una forma que me dolía. Me refiero a que no te he echado de menos como a una amiga. Me refiero a que...

Ikaika no pudo aguantarlo más. A pesar de sus palabras, el empujón contra la pared cogió desprevenida a Meiga. Aunque no tanto como aquel beso, que la había cogido con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Y no sin algo de culpabilidad, se sorprendió a si misma disfrutando aquel beso.

El cariño que sentían el uno por el otro en la infancia, se había convertido en atracción con la madurez. Ikaika saboreaba dulcemente los labios de su amada con calma, sin atreverse a soltarla, por si se desvaneciese como en un sueño. Meiga apoyó las manos sobre el pecho y el torso del joven, notando el contorno de sus fuertes y definidos músculos bajo la piel, pero no notando cicatriz alguna en ellos. Fue aquello lo que la motivó a parar.

-Ikaika, basta.-dijo apartándolo de si.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-No, no es por ti. Es que...-suspiró, con la culpabilidad de lo que acababa de pasar carcomiéndola.-Es que estoy con otra persona.

La sorpresa en los ojos del joven era evidente.

-Oh. Claro, comprendo.-dijo dándole la espalda y rascándose la nuca, avergonzado.-Maldición. Lo siento. Es que... con la noche que compartimos antes de que me marchase...

-No tienes nada de lo que disculparte.-le dijo ella.-La culpa es mía. Debería haberte dejado las cosas claras cuando nos despedimos por la mañana.

-¿No sentías nada por mi?

-Tampoco es eso.-se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro.-Durante un tiempo pensé en irme contigo, pero mi abuela me necesitaba. Y durante un tiempo pensé en esperarte, pero luego pasó el tiempo, y...

-Lo entiendo. Pero, he notado como me has besado.-la tomó de la mano.-¿Sientes algo por mi ahora?

-Ikaika, no hagamos esto ahora.-dijo ella cogiendo su otra mano.-Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió bien. Pero ahora estoy con otra persona, y... creo que le quiero. Es dulce, cariñoso, atento y...

Notó la expresión del rostro de su amigo.

-Y no creo que quieras oírme hablar de él ahora.-se mordió la lengua, sonriendo.-Lo siento.

-No hace falta que te disculpes.-le dijo él alzándole la barbilla.-Si te hace feliz... tendrá que ser suficiente para mi.

-Oh. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.

Meiga se puso de puntillas, y se limitó a darle un pico en los labios, como despedida de lo que habían sido, y hubieran podido ser.

-Mira, iba a reunirme junto a los demás donde siempre. ¿Te apetece acompañarme? Seguro que se alegran de verte.

-Claro. Me vendría bien algo de compañía ahora mismo.

* * *

- **¿Si ha ocurrido todo eso, porqué no me dijisteis nada?-** inquirió Victor, preocupado.

-¿Y qué ibas a hacer tú?-le decía Lilith, mientras permanecía tumbada en el sofá, leyendo una novela titulada "Los 120 días de Icathia".-Los dos sabemos que pegar golpes no es lo tuyo.

- **Ya. Pero no sé. Me molesta no enterarme de nada hasta que la capitana me pide que atienda a 20 tripulantes con todo desde contusiones, hasta fracturas abiertas. Ella misma, con varias costillas rotas, de las que no sentía dolor por su propia contusión cerebral. Suerte que el sangrado era leve. Y ahora me entero de que todo este lío, lleva procesándose durante semanas.**

-Oh. Ya lo pillo, cariño.-se escuchó la voz de Fortune mientras descendía por las escaleras.-Estabas preocupado por nosotras, ¿verdad?

Miss Fortune siempre fue una chica hermosa. Más sobretodo porque sabía sacarle partido a ello. Sabía como vestir. Pero esta vez, se había superado a si misma. Tanto, que cuando Lilith la vio, no pudo evitar caerse del sofá por la impresión.

La parte superior de su cuerpo, hasta la frontera de sus pechos que alcanzaba el límite de lo que no debía mostrar, estaba prácticamente desnuda. Lo único que le daba algo de pudor, era su larga y sedosa melena cubriendo parte de sus hombros. Un corsé rojo con motivos negros era lo único que cubría su apretado torso. Después, una fina falda, que cualquiera que no conociera de las medidas de su generoso trasero, le haría creer que llevaba un tontillo debajo. Pero aún así, esta se abría hasta la rodilla a ambos lados, mostrando la lencería de encaje que cubría sus piernas, y unos tacones de aguja con los que solo ella sería capaz de caminar.

-No hace falta que digáis nada.-dijo la despampanante pelirroja.-Vuestro silencio lo dice todo.

Aparte de aquello, solo llevaba una cinta negra en su cuello con un medallón plateado con un corazón grabado en este, y unos guantes de seda negros, que de pegar los brazos a su torso, terminarían simétricamente donde empezaba el corsé.

-Pero me vendría bien vuestra opinión de todas formas.-les dijo Fortune mientras terminaba de ponerse uno de los pendientes de diamante.

Cuando Lilith intentó hablar, Miss Fortune le interrumpió con un gesto. Le interesaba más la opinión de su hermano, el cual ni siquiera parecía capaz de cerrar la boca aún de la impresión. Así que Fortune simplemente se la cerró ella con un empujón de sus dedos.

-¿Y bien?

- **O sea, capitana... usted se ve... ¡Quiero decir! Tú te ves...**

 **-** Shhh... Ya te lo dije aquella noche.-se puso de puntillas para poder pasar los brazos por detrás del cuello de Victor, y hacer que este se inclinara un poco.-Puedes empezar a llamarme Sarah cuando quieras.

-¿Aquella... noche?

Miss Fortune sintió de repente la sombra de la muerte sobre ella. Luego vio que era Lilith. Cuya voz sonaba casi tan grave como la de Victor en ese momento.

-Ya casi me olvidaba.-Lilith se inclinó sobre ella de forma amenazante, activando sus instintos de hermana mayor.-¿Me puedes explicar que era eso de haberte acostado con mi hermano?

- **Se... ¡¿Se lo has dichos?!-** le dijo Victor, más avergonzado que indignado.

-Oh, vamos.-Miss Fortune no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás.-Tu hermano está muy bueno, y yo también. No puedes culparnos.

-Puedo, y lo haré. Y por favor, no metas esas imágenes en mi cabeza.-dijo Lilith estremeciéndose como si le diera repelús.

- **Ejem. Bueno, solo quería deciros eso. Que cuando pase algo así, aunque no pueda hacer nada, me lo digáis, ¿vale? Solo... quiero saberlo.**

Miss Fortune aprovechó para escurrirse de Lilith.

-No te preocupes, cariño.-dijo la pelirroja lanzando un beso al aire.-Prometo que lo haré.

Victor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada al marcharse.

- **E-está bien. Adiós.**

 **-**... ¿Tú realmente disfrutas mucho haciéndole esto a los hombres, no?

-La verdad es que sí.-le contestó Fortune mordiéndose la lengua.-¿Tanto se nota?

Lilith se limitó a mirarla con mala cara.

-Venga. No me puedes negar que es divertido, ¿verdad?-abrió un cajón de una mesilla, y sacó un pintalabios y un espejo, para terminar de arreglarse.

-No. Cuando se lo haces a mi hermano, no.-dijo volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, enfurruñada.

-¿A que viene eso? No le estoy haciendo daño.

-Pero podrías hacérselo. Mira...-la rubia se echó el pelo hacia atrás, y suspiró.-Quiero a mi hermano. Pero puede llegar a ser muy inocente. Y ha tenido la suerte de encontrar una chica que lo quiere, pero más importante, lo respeta. Así que no me gusta nada que juegues así con él. Porque le conozco, y sé que podría llegar a creerse que realmente estás interesada en él, y no quiero que pierda lo que tiene por culpa de eso.

-Venga ya. Eso no va a ocurrir.-lanzó otro beso al aire para terminar de ajustar la pintura de sus labios, y cerró el espejo.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio me estás contando que nunca te ha pasado?

Miss Fortune meditó su respuesta unos momentos, con expresión seria.

-Está bien. Tienes razón. Hablaré con tu hermano y se lo dejaré claro, ¿vale?

-Gracias. Eso es todo lo que quería.

Dicho esto, Lilith se puso en pie, y se lanzó a abrazarla. Fortune se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, pero no tardó en devolverle el abrazo. Y después de unos segundos disfrutando del cariño de una amiga, pensó en algo.

-Cuanto te has puesto en pie pensaste primero en intentar besarme, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Pero tú te has visto?-dijo Lilith separándose del abrazo para poder verla a la cara.-Lo que pretendía era arrancarte el vestido, y hacerte mía aquí mismo. Lo quisieras o no. No sé como he podido contenerme.

-¡Ja, ja, ja...!

-No, no te rías. Lo digo completamente en serio. Ahora lárgate a tu gala antes de que me arrepienta y lo haga.

Sabiendo que sus palabras iban en serio, Miss Fortune se dirigió a la salida sin dudar.


	41. El Cónclave: Un baile apasionado

Sir Valerian Dragomir se hizo famoso en Piltover por el nivel de sus fiestas. O al menos, eso era lo que se decía. No había problema. Siempre podía buscar entre los asistentes a algún miembro de algún clan de Piltover para preguntarle al respecto. Después de todo, ese tipo de falta de información era algo que podía suplirse fácilmente.

Cuando entró a la mansión de Sir Dragomir, no prestó atención a las caras esculturas, las detalladas pinturas, o todos los demás intentos de su dueño por impresionar a los visitantes con su riqueza y buen gusto. En su lugar, pasó la mirada por encima de los asistentes a la gala, mientras descendía por aquellas pulidas escaleras de mármol demaciano.

Esperaba encontrar a gente de fuera de Bilgewater, pero no a tantos. Podía reconocer a varios miembros de clanes de Piltover, de haberlos visto durante su estancia allí. Cuando ella no se suponía que era más que la acompañante de un señor del crimen. Le sorprendió ver en la gala a hombres con armaduras noxianas, pero más aún le sorprendió ver a aquellos con finos ropajes demacianos.

Parecía que durante su misterioso pasado, Sir Dragomir había hecho muchos amigos. No podía esperar a ver que descubría de él.

Pudo discernir al anfitrión al fondo de la sala, rodeado de admiradoras y admiradores, mientras les mostraba una de las piezas de arte de su colección: una escultura en un pedestal de un minotauro encadenado. Probablemente algo salido de algún mecenas de los combates gladitoriales de Noxus prime. Aunque, ironicamente, el mármol del que estaba compuesto era tan blanco y pulido que solo podía salir de Demacia.

A pesar de que la gente junto a la entrada había torcido la cabeza en admiración y envidia, unos con más disimulo que otros, Sir Dragomir ni siquiera miró hacía allí, pese al breve silencio repentino que causó su llegada en esa parte de la sala. Debía saber que ella estaba allí. No podía simplemente no importarle, ¿verdad?

Se sorprendió a si misma deseando la atención de este. Y rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de que sus intentos de seducirla pudieran haber calado más hondo de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir.

Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era jugar al juego de la ignorancia, igualmente. Rápidamente, y llegando ya al fin de las escaleras, encontró el siguiente objetivo que esperaba adquirir aquella noche.

Takara se veía deslumbrante en aquel vestido negro, similar al que ella misma vistió en su cena con Dragomir. Aquella sombra de ojos tan oscura, y el carmín negruzco de sus labios, ayudaban a resaltar también su belleza natural. Pero a diferencia de ella, en vez de disfrutar de toda la atención que le brindaba la sala, se dedicaba a palparle el brazo a un joven y arrogante príncipe.

El tipo de presa favorita de la jonia. Alguien con mucho que demostrar, todo por desear, y más aún por desvelar.

-Yo estaría muy asustada, alteza.-le dijo Takara al príncipe, fingiendo desasosiego.-Quiero decir, no sé si viviría tranquila con las hordas de Noxus a mis puertas.

-No se preocupe, bella dama.-le contestó este alzándole la barbilla para verla a los ojos.-Esos bárbaros jamás atravesarían nuestras murallas. Cada soldado gloritiano vale por 10 noxianos. Además, de que tenemos algunas sorpresas preparadas de las que el alto mando noxiano no tiene ni idea.

-Vaya. Eso me pica la curiosidad, alteza.

-Ah, lo siento, querida. Mi padre me mataría si se enterara que hablo de ello. Además, podría haber espías en cualquier parte, y no todos visten como noxianos.-dijo observando a los invitados a su alrededor.

-Oh, por favor.-se inclinó contra él, apoyando las manos contra su pecho.-No podéis dejarme en ascuas después de tentarme de esta forma.

-Bueno, mi lady.-le acarició el rostro.-Si lo que os hayáis es tentada, podemos ir a otra habitación y...

-Takara, aquí estás.-dijo Miss Fortune acercándose.-¿No vas a presentarme a tu gallardo acompañante?

-Ah, Sarah. Permiteme presentarte a su alteza real, el príncipe heredero Gabriel de Glorit.

-¡Oh! Es un placer, majestad.-le reverenció Miss Fortune, fingiendo vergüenza.

-El placer es todo mío, bella dama.-dijo el príncipe devolviéndola la reverencia.-Más tratándose de una visión como la suya.

Sabía que diría eso. ¿Porqué los hombres no podían aprender a ser más originales?

-Tanta conversación me ha puesto sedienta, alteza.-dijo Takara aireándose con la mano.-Será mejor que busque algo para refrescarnos.

-Oh, no se moleste, mi lady. Ya me encargo yo.

-Oh, por favor, no.-continuó Miss Fortune.-No hace falta que se tome esa molestia por nosotras.

-La molestia sería hacer que dos señoritas como ustedes, pidan en el bar, como dos criadas. No. Insisto.

-Es usted muy amable, mi príncipe.-dijo Takara.

Cuando le perdieron de vista entre parejas de baile y conversadores ociosos, al fin pudieron hablar con normalidad.

-¿Qué esperas sacar de este?-le preguntó Miss Fortune a su amiga.

-Glorit ha sido una espina en el costado occidental de Noxus durante mucho tiempo. Pueden rodear sus murallas, pero no cortar los suministros por mucho que bloqueen su puerto. Sospechan que pueda haber un sistema de túneles ocultos bajo la ciudad, y que pagarán bien a quien pueda guiarlos por ellos. Y también se dice que el príncipe y demás joven nobleza de la ciudad suelen usarlos para sus correrías nocturnas. ¿Sería pedir tanto que el príncipe llevara a su joven y fácilmente impresionable amante jonia por ellos?

-A veces me das miedo hasta a mi, querida.

-Lo dice la mujer para la que todo plan B consiste en llenar de plomo a toda criatura viviente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? La mayoría no son tan listos como para tomar la primera oportunidad que les doy.

-¿Raekt tampoco?

-Raekt tampoco. Pero al final fui más buena con él de lo que debería.

-Sí, ya me he enterado. Si al final escapa de la prisión en la que le metan, estará muy enfadado contigo.

-Que se pongo a la cola.

-También me he enterado de que estás usando a la freljordana que trabajaba con Hallr, que la madre serpiente lo acoja, para reorganizar a las bandas de Freljord bajo tu mando.

-También es cierto.

-Y dime, ¿cómo encajo yo en tus planes?

Miss Fortune a veces pensaba que Takara la conocía demasiado bien. Suerte que ella a la jonia, también.

-Pues recibiendo una parte del pastel, claro está. Luego, el trato que te daría no sería muy distinto al habitual cuando trabajamos juntas.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo, querida.-dijo pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.-Pero dime. ¿Qué sacaría yo de...?

-¿Qué sacarías tú de una panda de apestosos freljordanos y sus casuchas? Bueno, pues primero, te sorprendería la cantidad de desertores del alto mando de todas las reinas de Freljord en guerra que acaban por aquí. Al menos, Raekt tenía una buena lista de ellos.

-... Continúa.

-Además.-sacó una llave de su bolso, y se la mostró.-Para alquien tan temperamental y estúpido como él, conocía el valor de los documentos guardados en las cabinas de los capitanes de los barcos mercantes piltoveranos que asaltó, como su despacho demuestra. Otra cosa es que supiera que hacer con ellos.

Cerró la mano cuando Takara intentó cogerla.

-Suena a muy buen trato, amiga mía.-le dijo la jonia.-No es que desconfíe de ti. Pero ya que me ofreces tantas ventajas, dime. ¿Qué buscas realmente de mi?

-Nada complicado. Sé que confías ciegamente en mi, de la misma forma que yo en ti. A partir de ahora, cualquier información relevante o de gran interés que interceptes, sea a nivel local o internacional, tendría que pasar obligatoriamente por mi mesa, antes de ser vendida.

-No pretenderás dictarme cuales han de ser mis clientes, ¿verdad, cariño?-dijo Takara alzando una ceja.

-Más lejos de la verdad.-negó Miss Fortune con los brazos, pero aún sonriendo.-No. Solo quiero asegurarme de que ante cualquier cosa que pueda perjudicar o beneficiar a Bilgewater, sea yo la que haga uso de ella.

-Oh. Ahora lo comprendo.-Takara se cruzó de brazos, pero sin perder la sonrisa tampoco.-Todo esto forma parte de tu plan para la unificación de Bilgewater, ¿no es así?

-La fortuna sonríe a los ambiciosos, querida.-dijo Fortune observando su reflejo frente a una pieza de cerámica, mientras se ajustaba el pelo.

-Y supongo que también querrás tener mis asesinos a tu disposición para encargarse de cualquier otro aspirante al trono de Gangplank, o de alguna amenaza exterior en alguna corte ambiciosa como la de Noxus, ¿verdad?

-Oh. En realidad sigo disfrutando de encargarme de mis problemas personalmente. Pero puede que vea alguna utilidad para ellos. Algún día.

No estaba segura de que a su amiga jonia le gustase que su gente tuviera que obedecerla también a ella. Pero pronto vio que no tenía de que preocuparse.

-Trato hecho, amiga mía.-dijo Takara, sellando su trato con un abrazo.-¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te quiero?

-Creo que casi tanto como yo a ti.-le dijo Fortune devolviéndole el abrazo, antes de separarse.-Más tarde te hablaré del lugar y la fecha de nuestra primera reunión. Pero ya que estoy aquí, ahora divirtámonos.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.-le dijo Takara colocándose tras ella, y apoyando las manos en sus hombros.-Y ya veo a aquel con el que te gustaría divertirte esta noche.

Miró al frente, y se fijó que el grupo que rodeaba a Sir Dragomir estaba a solo unos metros. ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto a ellas?

-Eso depende.-dijo Miss Fortune.

-¿De que depende?-preguntó Lady Kurokawa.

La caza recompensas se giró para verla a los ojos.

-De como haya sido tu evaluación de él.

La jonia entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Pero no le respondió. Tenía que continuar con la charada.

-Ya he vuelto, mis bellas damas.-dijo el príncipe Gabriel llegando con tres copas de champán.-Ahora que esto se ha vuelto tan tumultoso, quizás quieran que busquemos un lugar más privado para hablar.

-Oh, lo lamento muchísimo, majestad.-dijo Miss Fortune recogiendo su copa de todos modos.-Pero me temo que mi presencia es requerida en otro lugar. Lo lamento.

Fingió mirar a Takara con celos, pero asegurándose de que el príncipe lo notara. Eso apelaría a su ego, y cuanto más hinchado, más fáciles de manejar son los hombres.

-No te preocupes, querida.-dijo Takara rascando la barbilla del príncipe mientras invadía su espacio personal, dejando sus labios a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.-Yo me encargaré de que tu falta no le resulte entristecedora a nuestro bien amado príncipe.

Miss Fortune juraría haber visto sonrojarse al príncipe antes de que se dieran la vuelta, y Takara lo arrastrara entre la multitud. Pero aquello no era de su incumbencia. Simplemente, se limitó a saborear su copa, y a observar y estudiar a su presa.

Sir Dragomir parecía cómodo entre tanta gente. Y si algo había sacado en claro de sus pocas reuniones con él, era que por muy insustancial que pudiera mostrarse al conversar, siempre había una intención oculta detrás. Y que pese a lo superficial que pudiera hacerle parecer tanta riqueza material sin significado alguno, era obvio que ninguno de los invitados había sido elegido al azar. Así que tenía claro que tarde o temprano, intentaría hablar con ella.

Pero no podía permitirse mostrarse ansiosa ante él. En su lugar, fingió igualmente darle poca importancia, y le dio la espalda al grupo que se acercaba, centrando su atención en a ver a quien más era capaz de reconocer en aquel lugar.

Lo sintió acercándosele en solitario por detrás, y después, un codazo que debía parecer accidental.

-Oh, disculpe, no la he... oh, Miss Fortune. No esperaba verla por aquí.-dijo Sir Dragomir reverenciándola formalmente.

Ella no se molestó en devolverle el saludo. Se limitó a remover su copa, sin desviar la mirada hacia el elegante piltoverano, con desdén.

-¿No esperaba verme? Si no recuerdo mal, fue usted quien me invitó, Sir Dragomir.

-Pero no creía que fuera a venir realmente. ¿Dónde está su acompañante?

-Oh, al final decidí venir sola. Al fin y al cabo, una chica siempre debe mantener sus opciones abiertas. Pero en fin. Si no soy bienvenida aquí, será mejor que me marche.

-Oh, aquí todo el mundo es bienvenido, mi bella dama.-dijo tomando su mano.-Pero si lo que ocurre es que se está aburriendo, puedo hacer algo por solucionarlo.

Con otra educada reverencia, le señaló la pista de baile en las que las parejas danzaban, y los tratos se cerraban.

-Además, de que es más fácil negociar cuando la música no permite que nadie más escuche.

Miss Fortune dejó escapar media sonrisa, pero aceptó su oferta. Dejó que la tomara del brazo, y caminaron juntos hasta la pista de baile, con la atención de los observadores centrándose en su anfitrión y en su pareja.

-Esta no parece la mejor forma de hablar sin ser percibidos.-le dijo Miss Fortune, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro, mientras le permitía sujetarle gentilmente la otra.

Incluso a través del guante, podía sentir la suavidad y el calor de su piel. En ese momento, se arrepintió de llevarlos puestos.

-No se preocupe, señorita.-dijo Sir Dragomir, apoyando su mano libre en la cintura de la voluptuosa dama.-Estarán más ocupados esparciendo rumores sobre nuestra relación, que indagando en la verdad.

La pieza que resonaba les inspiraba un ritmo relajado, pero estricto y ordenado, al mismo tiempo. Con el compás que sus pies y medias vueltas seguían, sincronizándose con el movimiento del resto de parejas en la pista.

-¿Y cómo sabía que lo que buscaba con usted era una reunión de negocios?-le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Las otras dos únicas veces que nos reunimos fue por ello, y está claro que es usted una mujer muy ambiciosa. No se me ocurre otro motivo por el que usted quisiera venir a un baile de gala, donde las intrigas corren salvajemente. ¿O acaso es mi persona la que la atrajo aquí?

-Oh, no se adule a si mismo, Sir Dragomir.

Se separaron brevemente al terminar aquella pieza, para aplaudir modestamente a la banda, y volver de inmediato a estrecharse entre los brazos del otro. Esta vez, la pieza era más íntima, y por ello, las manos de Sir Dragomir rodearon por completo su cintura esta vez, y ella pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de este.

-Y ya que estamos hablando de nuestras reuniones pasadas, me gustaría disculparme por no poder haber podido hacer nada por su problema con el dragón. Pero me alegra ver que todo se solucionó al final.

-¿No va a decirme que nunca perdió la esperanza de que lo conseguiría yo sola?

-No se adule a si misma, Miss Fortune.

Para ella estaba claro que sucedía. Sir Dragomir previó que la pelirroja cuestionaría un halago así, por lo que decidió ignorarlo, y responderle con una replica igual a la suya, en un intento de aumentar su inseguridad, y ganarse su interés.

Las piezas del juego de la seducción siempre le resultaban claras. Pero jamás había conocido a oponente tan digno. Tanto, que tenía legítimos deseos de dejarlo todo, y caer rendida entre sus brazos.

Lástima que los negocios se interpusieran.

-Y dígame, ¿podría indicarme de que se trata su proposición?-le preguntó, Sir Dragomir descendiendo una de sus manos desde la cintura de la joven, a su cadera.

Acto que a Miss Fortune no pareció molestarla en absoluto.

-Es bastante simple.-le dijo ella estrechando su abrazo para tenerlo más cerca.-Usted controla la mayor parte del negocio de contrabando, y de negocios portuarios más legítimos, de Bilgewater. Así como la mayoría de sus muelles. Mi petición es simple. A partir de ahora, quiero ser su cliente principal. Pues necesito muchos recursos propios para instaurar mi nuevo orden.

-Una petición extraña, ambiciosa, y arrogante.-respondió Sir Dragomir con una sonrisa escéptica, y una ceja alzada.-¿Y porque debería yo aceptar un trato así? ¿Qué ganaría de un negocio tan cerrado?

-Un asiento en la mesa de mi nuevo orden sobre Bilgewater.-alzó la pierna, mostrando su muslo desnudo a través del corte de la falda, y rozándolo contra la pernera del pantalón de su compañero de baile.-Cualquier asiento que usted elija, claro esta.

Sir Dragomir pareció dudar un momento, pero nada más. De seguido, deslizó su mano sobre el muslo desnudo de la pelirroja, excitándola sobremanera, antes de agarrarlo con firmeza, y distraerse un momento para darle una indicación a la banda.

Mientras cambiaban de música, Miss Fortune sintió su otra mano aferrándola posesivamente por la espalda, y atraiéndola hacia si.

-Ahora empieza la parte complicada.-le susurró el gallardo seductor de melena negra y ojos rojos, a tan solo centímetros de sus labios.

Cuando la nueva melodía alcanzó sus oídos, la cazarrecompensas reconoció el tono de inmediato, pues había ejecutado esa coreografía decenas de veces, pero dudaba que nunca con bailarín tan experto. Esto, desde luego, iba a ser divertido.

Con los primeros compases, le permitió reclinarla hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del cosquilleo que le producía aquel cálido aliento sobre el escote. Ejecutaron el mismo movimiento otras dos veces, antes de permitir que el baile propiamente dicho comenzara.

Sir Dragomir extendió el brazo sin soltarla de la mano, permitiéndola girar sobre si misma hasta la pura total extensión de su propio brazo, antes de obligarla a girar de nuevo hacia él, y hacerla frenar sorpresivamente en otro posesivo abrazo.

La pasión que desprendía la canción, y el baile que ejecutaban, resultaba abrumadora. Normalmente, ella estaría disfrutando del hecho de como según avanzaba su demostración, las demás parejas se detenían a observarlas, y de las miradas del público, que reaccionaba como si estuvieran cometiendo algún acto obsceno. Pero estaba demasiado distraída por la pasión y la excitación del momento, de la cual su compañero era receptor.

Y la verdad es que un tango bien sincronizado, podía resultar casi más lujurioso y alarmante para la moral, que una pareja haciendo el amor en público. A cada pirueta, a cada momento que la alzaba, solo deseaba que volviera a estrecharla entre sus brazos con más ahínco. Estaba resultando peligroso. Por fortuna para ella, le resultaba claro que él era tan víctima de su propia pasión, como ella misma, debido a la expresión de su cercano y enrojecido rostro.

Para ambos, estaba claro lo que deseaba el otro. Que sus ropas no se interpusieran entre sus cuerpos.

Más pronto el baile acabó. Y mientras el público estallaba en vítores ante tan experta demostración, la pareja hacia lo que podía por contener su desbocado corazón, y posponer el momento en el que sus alientos dejaran de entremezclarse, hasta que al menos el sudor de sus frentes fuera absorbido por su piel.

Por un momento, no pudieron si no observarse casi con idolatría. Más cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el hechizo se rompió, y volvieron a su habitual juego, tras aquella breve tregua.

-Estoy dispuesto a aceptar su proposición.-dijo tomándola de la mano, mientras doblaban sus rodillas y agachaban la cabeza, como gesto de agradecimiento hacia el público.-Pero con una condición.

-Usted dirá, mi señor.-dijo tomándolo del brazo mientras salían de la pista de baile.

-Que acepte cenar conmigo. Y no.-se detuvo, y la miró de frente.-No para hablar de negocios. Esta vez, quiero que se trate de una cena de puro placer.

Había cedido él primero. Bien. ¿Cómo podía jugar con aquello? ¿Haciéndose de rogar? ¿Fingiendo despreciarle? ¿O...?

-Por supuesto, Sir Dragomir.-dijo aceptando, sin molestarse en ocultar ni su alegría, ni su deseo.-Aguardaré con ahínco nuestro próximo encuentro.


	42. El Cónclave: Cita romántica

La caza recompensas se hallaba aún bastante excitada en aquel momento, así que fue a la barra a pedir la bebida más fría disponible, para poder temperarse. Ahora mismo, deseaba algo de compañía, pues todo el trabajo estaba ya hecho. Y parecía que pronto iba a tenerla.

Pudo escuchar el traqueteo del metal apretado contra la tela desde hace rato. Pero tardó más en darse cuenta que venía en su dirección.

Dos manos garrudas y cubiertas de pelaje animal, pese a tener forma humana, se posaron sobre la barra a su lado, junto a las mangas de un uniforme formal noxiano.

-Usted es la capitana Sarah Fortune, si no me equívoco.-le dijo el vastaya de rostro leonino, y pelaje negro.

-Me temo que no tengo el placer de conocerle, señor...

-Siad. Solo Siad. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es el nombre de mi jefe, al que ya ha conocido.

-Ganbataar Kasabian. ¿Correcto?

-Correcto. ¿Cómo...?

-Porque no he hablado con muchos noxianos últimamente. Y bueno, tampoco habitualmente. ¿Le ha mandado en su lugar, para hacer negocios conmigo, o con Sir Dragomir?

-Oh, ninguna de las dos. Solo estoy aquí porque él no quería venir, pero tampoco quedar mal ante nadie. Cabe decir que las reuniones diplomáticas le aburren. Pero si le transmitiera la palabra de que usted está interesada en...

-Antes muerta que cerrar tratos con un esclavista.

-Je. No la culpo. La entiendo mejor de lo que cree.

-¿Entonces puede explicarme que hace trabajando para él y hablando conmigo?

-Fácil. Lo primero, por dinero. Lo segundo, por sexo.

Miss Fortune no se molestó en reprimir su carcajada.

-¿Perdón?

-El juego de la seducción nunca ha sido para mi. Tengo paciencia para cazar presas en la vida real, pero no en la social. Cuado encuentro una hembra atractiva, me gusta ir y hacerle una proposición directa. Si funciona, bien. Si no, pruebo con la siguiente.

-¿Y eso le funciona?

-Hay noches que tengo suerte, y otras que no. Pero debería ser usted la que me respondiera la pregunta de si funciona o no.

La caza recompensas repasó al vastaya kiilash con la mirada, de arriba a abajo, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

* * *

Esa noche no tenía paciencia para esperar a volver a casa, además de que ya no le gustaba meter desconocidos en ella. En su lugar, teniendo en cuenta lo vasto de la mansión de Sir Dragomir, decidieron buscar algún pasillo lateral, y alguna habitación adecuada.

-Esta servirá.-dijo Fortune mientras instaba a Siad a entrar, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Antes de volverse, ya tenía las suaves pero fuertes manos del vastaya repasando su cuerpo, y su boca sellando sus labios.

Se deshizo de sus tacones, antes de que Siad la dejara caer al suelo, echándose sobre ella. Era tan extraño y confortable acariciar tanto pelo, y sentir el roce de una lengua tan áspera sobre su piel.

La verdad es que su baile con Sir Dragomir había dejado su lívido bastante alto, y ninguna forma de descargarlo. Por eso se sentía tan ansiosa esta noche, observando el duro y perfecto torso de Siad mientras se quitaba la parte superior de sus ropas.

Disfrutó con el tacto de sus garras, mientras deslizaba su vestido hacia abajo. El único vastaya con el que había estado antes era Malie, pero siendo las razas a las que se asemejaban tan distintas, esto se sentía como algo casi nuevo. Casi, porque en cierto sentido le reavivaba sensaciones que solo había tenido con Weichstark, debido a lo suave de su pelaje. Pero mezclado con la posesiva fuerza del propio Malie.

Le inmovilizó ambos brazos con una sola mano, y fue marcando un recorrido desde su cuello hasta los labios de su vagina con su lengua y sus labios, pero deteniéndose el tiempo adecuado en cada rincón del camino. Sabiendo a lo que se dedicaban la mayoría de los kiilash, Miss Fortune no pudo evitar encontrar divertido el pensamiento de ser su presa en este mismo instante, antes de que esta idea se desvaneciera ante las sensaciones que le producían aquella boca.

El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que su mente sucumbiera al placer, fue de Takara y el príncipe al que acompañaba. Puede que acabase acostándose con él. Lástima que la pobre no puediera experimentar algo así.

* * *

El rostro de la jonia se retorcía sobre el gran dormitorio de Sir Dragomir, y bajo su dueño.

En el momento del climáx, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de su anfitrión. Pero este no pareció sentir dolor. En su lugar, continuó cubriéndola de dulces besos, mientras el pico de placer que ambos acababan de sentir, se iba esfumando rápidamente.

-Nunca pensé... que volvería a hacer esto contigo... cariño.-le dijo la tratante de información mientras recobraba el aliento.

-¿Te molestaría que te dijese que lo hice para calmar mis deseos por otra?-dijo Sir Dragomir besando su frente, mientras se recostaba a su lado para abrazarla.

-Ya sabes que para nada.-dijo poniéndose cómoda sobre su pecho.-Especialmente si se trata de Sarah. Bonito espectáculo el que disteis hoy, por cierto.

-Esa mujer fue una excelente compañera de baile. En cierto sentido, me recuerda a ti.-dijo acariciándole el pelo.-No me extraña que seáis tan cercanas.

-Tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero sí. Es de las pocas personas que he llegado a apreciar de verdad en Bilgewater.

-¿Y qué le has contado sobre mi?

-Poca cosa. Solo lo que sé, don misterioso.-dijo alzando la cabeza para verle a los ojos, y golpearle la nariz con un dedo.-¿Porqué te estás tomando el conquistarla con tanta paciencia? No creo que sea tan difícil hacerla caer por ti. ¿Es por negocios?

-No, eso ya está solucionado. Y lo siento, pero no voy a contarte nada al respecto. Es solo que jamás he visto mujer tan avezada en el juego de la seducción. Creo que hasta me supera. Pero no pienso permitirle esa ventaja. No. La llevaré hasta mi terreno primero.

-Tsk. ¿Sabes? Ahora eres tú el que me recuerda a ella.

* * *

Pocas noches había dormido tan confortablemente en un lecho que no fuera el suyo. Y no sabría decir si era por la calidad de la cama, o por el calor que le proporcionaba su acompañante.

Hacía tiempo que había decidido evitar dormir con rollos de una noche, y echarlos nada más acabar la función. Pero la piel de este era tan cómoda y confortable, que no pudo evitar dormir abrazada a él.

-Buenos días, tigresa.-le saludó el vastaya, besando su mordisqueado hombro.

-Curioso.-dijo Miss Fortune, disfrutando el agradable tacto de aquellas mullidas manos que frotaban su cuerpo.-Es la primera vez que me dan ese mote.

-Es que me recuerdas a las mujeres de mi tribu.-le dio un último beso, antes de destaparse, y levantarse de la cama.

Para una vez que le apetecía acurrucarse con alguien, va y se levanta sin quejarse. Con lo cómodo y blandito que es.

-No sé como vamos a explicarle esto a Sir Dragomir.-dijo el vastaya mientras se vestía.

-No te preocupes.-le respondió ella, volviendo a cubrirse con las sábanas.-He estado en celebraciones así antes. Te aseguro que no somos los únicos que han dormido aquí sin pedir permiso.

-Es un alivio saberlo.

-Además.-alzó la cabeza.-Si tiene algún problema al respecto, ya lo arreglaré con él personalmente.

* * *

-¿No dijo nada más?-le preguntó Kasabian a su subordinado, mientras observaba desde la torre más alta de su fortaleza marítima a los soldados y esclavos del patio.

-No, mi señor.-le contestó Siad con una rodilla en el suelo, y la mirada baja.-El alcohol no soltó su lengua, al fin y al cabo.

-Hmm... Resulta lamentable que no podamos conocer más detalles.-dijo sin dignarse a mirarlo.-Pero bueno. También resultaba obvio que ella no sería tan estúpida como para hablar de ello con un desconocido.

-Pero señor... con el debido respeto...-habló con temor el vastaya.

-Expón tus dudas con libertad.

-Gracias. Solo quería saber, ¿cree que fue inteligente que le confesara que trabajaba para usted?

-Ocultarle eso no hubiera servido de nada. Se habría dado cuenta tarde o temprano. Es una maestra en el arte del engaño, y a esos no se les coge con sus propios trucos fácilmente. Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí. Sabía que jamás aceptaría trabajar conmigo.

-Entonces, ¿porqué tomarse la molestia de hacer que me acercase a ella, si no buscaba sacar información, ni una alianza?

Kasabian al fin se dignó a mirarle, haciendo que el vastaya bajase la cabeza de inmediato.

-En pie, mi joven amigo.-le ordenó su general.-Soy un estratega y un soldado, Siad. La política y las intrigas no son mi especialidad. Las batallas, sí. Y para ello, lo que necesito es conocer la personalidad y gustos de mi enemigo. Para mi, eso es como conocer sus estrategias.

-No comprendo, señor.

-De lo que me has detallado de su baile con Dragomir, y tu encuentro con ella, se puede deducir que pese a ser una joven altamente pasional, también es taimada. Aunque sus pasiones sean las que la motiven, no deja que estas afecten a su forma de tomar decisiones. Por lo que he podido saber de su desencuentro con Raekt, pese a que los instintos le digan lo contrario, siempre da una oportunidad a sus enemigos antes de acabar con ellos sin piedad. ¿Qué nos dice eso?

-No sé que decirle, mi señor.

-Que tras su faceta social libertina, se oculta una fría. Y que bajo esta, se oculta un corazón que arde de ira, y otras pasiones. Uno pensaría que tras la muerte de Gangplank, la primera se habría calmado. Pero no es así. Sospecho que su antiguo odio por Gangplank, se haya transformado en uno a todos los piratas. Eso explicaría porque sigue ejerciendo de caza recompensas pese a todo, y que sus métodos se hayan vuelto más sutiles con el tiempo.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer con ello, general?

-Por ahora, nada. No estamos en su punto de mira, ni tiene pinta de que lo estaremos pronto. Nos mantendremos en nuestros objetivos habituales para evitar la atención de gente poderosa que pueda ofrecer el dinero suficiente para una recompensa que ella buscaría, y seguiremos con el plan.

El plan. Ese plan que mantenía con ese siniestro brujo de los pantanos llamado Amadi. Un plan que no le gustaba nada, porque por las pocas veces que lo había visto en acción, sintió tanta repugnancia, que le pareció notar gusanos bajo su piel.

A veces deseaba que el misterioso plan de su jefe jamás se llevara acabo.

* * *

Aquel lugar tenía un encanto decadente. Pero era encanto, después de todo.

Al igual que la mayoría de Bilgewater, era un establecimiento de madera mohosa que conservaba un aspecto muy rural, pese a lo selecto de su clientela. La mayoría de allí eran intelectuales, o criminales que se lo creían. Pudo reconocer algunos rostros de la gala del otro día. Algo no sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que este club de música también pertenecía a Sir Dragomir.

Aunque esta noche también venía arreglada, no llegaba al grado de cuidado de la noche anterior. Aquella era simplemente una cita, al fin y al cabo. Esta vez, llevaba el pelo recogido en un arreglado moño, y un vestido verde sin espalda que se cerraba alrededor de su cuello, pero que dejaba una estrecha hendidura vertical en el centro de su pecho, que le marcaba un escote hasta el ombligo, mientras su falda se ajustaba a su cadera como una segunda piel.

Esta vez ningún hombre alzó la mirada para observarla. Estaban distraídos con sus amantes. Pues al fin y al cabo, este local se encontraba en la ciudad de las ratas, y dudaban que sus esposas fueran a buscarlos aquí. Y Fortune tenía que admitir que el lugar tenía más encanto de lo que esperaba para el lugar donde estaba asentado, y su tosca fachada.

-¿Es usted Miss Fortune?-le indicó un hombre de ropas formales que salió a su encuentro, el cual ella asumió que debía ser uno de los camareros.-Sir Dragomir la aguarda en su zona privada.

El hombre la llevó por unas escaleras bien embadurnadas, por las que según subían, mejor vista del escenario ofrecían. Aquel era un club de música, al fin y al cabo. Y tenía que haber alguien tocando a todas horas.

Todos los miembros de la banda, o bien eran nativos, o tenían trazas de ello, o parecían descender de los esclavos traídos por las rutas orientales desde el sur de Shurima, o las junglas de Kumungu. Al fin y al cabo, esta gente formaba un buen trecho de las clases bajas de Bilgewater. Más el estilo de la música que tocaban era algo que no le resultaba familiar en este tipo de locales. Pero sí recordaba escuchar una música similar de fondo, mientras deambulaba por las calles de Bilgewater.

No tardó en verse frente a una puerta doble de marco ovalado, custodiada por dos guardias con el mismo tipo de coraza y estoque que acompañaban a Sir Dragomir en su primera reunión.

Ambos le saludaron con una reverencia, y le abrieron las puertas, cerrando tan pronto como ella accedió al interior.

El lugar estaba más oscuro de lo que esperaba. Pero aún así, se mostraba bastante acogedor. La sala era semicircular, con un largo sofá repleto de almohadones pegado a la pared, siguiendo su forma, con varias pinturas artísticas adornando sus paredes. Estaba demasiado oscuro para discernir lo que había en ellas, a pesar de la luz que entraba por el ventanal orientado hacia el escenario, pues la iluminación de las lámparas de gas era baja.

-Espero que no le moleste la oscuridad.-le sorprendió la voz de Sir Dragomir, que procedió a abrir más la llave del gas.-Es que aprecio mejor la música cuando me siento a solas.

Miss Fortune pudo evaluar mejor la belleza de aquella sala. Y la de su acompañante. Su gusto al vestir seguía siendo exquisito, y su esculpido rostro, junto a su delgada pero fibrosa constitución, le parecían más atractivos que antes. Empezó a pensar que iba a tener problemas para apartar la mirada de él.

-Si le molesta mi compañía, puedo retirarme, Sir Dragomir.-dijo ella, observando la mesa circular mantelada con su cena.

-No, por favor. Su compañía nunca es molestia alguna, Miss Fortune.-le respondió él, retirando una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Y así lo hizo, notando como él aprovechó para olisquear discretamente su pelo cuando ella se inclinó sobre la silla. Un gesto por el que más de uno había perdido un diente. Pero esta vez, no le molestó en lo absoluto. De hecho, lo encontró hasta excitante.

-Lamento molestarla.-le dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento.-Pero me resulta extraño tratarla de usted, estando en una cena privada de placer. Y dado que a partir de ahora probablemente nos veamos muy a menudo para hablar de negocios, ¿me daría usted su permiso para tutearla?

Miss Fortune sonrió. Encontró divertida la forma tan formal con la que realizó su petición.

-Claro.-respondió ella, olisqueando el vino en su copa.-Pero solo si usted me permite llamarle Val.

Sir Dragomir arqueó la ceja mientras sonreía. Miss Fortune había tratado de picarle un poco con aquello, pues a muchos nobles les disgustaban los diminutivos, y Val sonaba como un nombre bastante afeminado.

-Como tú quieras.-dijo Val tuteándola por primera vez.-Pero solo si me permites llamarte Sarah.

Estaba completamente segura de que él sabía que solo permitía que la llamasen así a sus amigos cercanos.

-Por supuesto, Val.

Ambos entonces giraron su torso y su cabeza para observar a la banda en el escenario a través de la cristalera. Pero tal como ella temía, le costaba mantener la mirada apartada de él.

Hacía tiempo que no le costaba tanto controlarse frente a un hombre, pero no se preocupó. Pues al mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando, ella notó que él parecía tener el mismo problema, y asumió que debía experimentar la misma sensación con ella. Así que después de un rato, ambos abandonaron las pretensiones, y se miraron directamente para empezar a conversar.

-Este estilo de música es nuevo.-comenzó ella.-No me resulta familiar.

-Me extrañaría sobremanera que lo hubieras escuchado en otro lugar que no fuera este.-le indicó él con su propia copa.-Porque nació aquí, de hecho.

-¿En este local?

-No. En Bilgewater. Aquí, donde la vida puede ser tan barata y tan cara a la vez, la melancolía que acompaña a sus ciudadanos es distinta a la de cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que encuentras esta ciudad bella?

-¿Tú no lo haces?

-Por supuesto que sí. Vivo aquí, ¿no? Y prácticamente criada. Es solo que me resulta extraño que un extranjero lo diga.

-Vine a vivir aquí, ¿no? Aunque supongo que tú y otros encontrarán un misterio el hecho de que haya decidido venir a vivir aquí. Y con razón. Sobre todo para ti, ya que conoces cuales son mis opiniones respecto a la mal llamada delincuencia organizada.-volvió a voltear la mirada hacia la ventana.-Es solo que una vez conocí esta ciudad, la encontré tan bella por dentro. Si tan solo...

-Si tan solo se la dejará florecer, y valerse por si misma, sería mucho más de lo que es ahora. Podría ser tanto. ¿Es eso lo que iba a decir?

Sir Dragomir pareció sorprenderse ante su respuesta.

-Sí. Eso es lo que creo.

Miss Fortune se sintió incómoda ante aquello. O él era un experto en el juego de "sé perfectamente como te sientes", y trataba de engañarla, o bien era realmente como se sentía. Y no estaba segura de que era peor.

Cuantas más veces había hablado con él, más en común veía que tenían. Y aquello era algo frente a lo que tenía sentimientos encontrados.

No volvió a hablarle hasta después de que les sirvieran el primer plato, y volvieran a dejarles a solas.

-Y dime. ¿De donde eres exactamente?-le preguntó la pelirroja antes de dar el primer bocado.

-Hace tanto tiempo que viajo, que ya no estoy seguro de ello.

-Me pareces demasiado joven para olvidar quien eres.

-Bueno. Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, y de todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora en Bilgewater. Así que déjame adivinar. Todo esto que haces en Bilgewater, lo de coronarte como una especie de reina de los bajos fondos, y construirte un círculo de poder, no es por ambición, ¿verdad? No. Lo haces porque te preocupa la gente.

-Fascinante.-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos defensivamente, siendo un error gestual que ella sabía que no debía haber cometido.-La mayoría de los hombres no tienen tanta facilidad para leerme. Y me preocuparía si lo hicieran. ¿Estaré perdiendo facultades?

-No lo creo, Sarah. Simplemente lo he dicho porque es lo que me motiva a mi.

-¿Ayudas a la gente haciendo tratos con esclavistas?

-No.-pareció ofenderse ante su comentario.-He hecho tratos con él, pero jamás he puesto a un inocente en sus manos. Créeme. Y a la hora de hacer negocios, he hablado con Lady Kurokawa en más ocasiones que con Kasabian.

Miss Fortune lo comprendió entonces.

-Así que de eso se trata, ¿no?

-¿De qué se trata el que?

-¿Por eso Takara y tú os conocíais? ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Ella te consigue contactos comerciantes más legítimos, y a cambio tú le das información sobre los criminales con los que operas, para que ella se la venda a las flotas de las naciones más poderosas del mundo, para que puedan limpiar sus aguas y sus negocios de escoria?

Sir Dragomir permaneció en silencio, tratando de ocultar la incredulidad en su rostro. Y lo habría hecho bien con cualquier otro. Pero no con ella.

-Fascinante.-contestó él al fin.-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-No lo sabía. Simplemente te he contado el plan que yo habría implementado en tu lugar.

De repente, ella lo comprendió. No es que a él se le diera bien decirle lo que quería oír. Es que realmente pensaban de la misma forma. Y en aquel mismo instante, era algo que más agradarla, o atraerla, le resultaba reconfortante.

Y no estaba segura de que aquello le gustase.

* * *

 **Hace mucho que no escucho la opinión de nadie. No estoy seguro de si a la historia de falta acción, si gustan los OC's a los que tanta atención les estoy dando, o que os parece el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **Ahora mismo me gustaría preguntar que capítulos os gustaron más, y que OC's, tanto villanos como personajes secundarios, os gustan más, y si os gusta la forma de la que estoy planteando a los personajes del juego y del lore. Agradecería vuestra opinión más sincera, gracias.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	43. El Cónclave: Las señoras de Bilgewater

-Una oportunidad son demasiadas oportunidades para escoria como esa, si me permites mi opinión.-decía Valerian claramente enfadado.-Me temo que yo no sería tan amable de estar en tu posición.

Ya casi habían terminado de cenar, y por lo que habían hablado, Miss Fortune tenía la sensación que respecto a los piratas y demás criminales, él tenía opiniones incluso más fuertes que las suyas. Ella siempre dio una oportunidad a la piedad, excepto con Gangplank. Valerian, sin embargo, no lo veía ni como una posibilidad.

En cierto sentido, le hacia pensar en como actuaría ella, si no hubiera llegado a darse cuenta del daño que sus acciones le habían causado a Bilgewater. Pero le comprendía. Le comprendía mejor de lo que él podía llegar a imaginar. Comprendía esa rabia que no podía ser enmascarada. Eso fue lo que motivó su siguiente gesto. Uno casi involuntario.

-Ahora no hace falta ponerse así por ello.-dijo cogiéndole la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, y acariciándosela con los dedos.

Ella se quedó tan tiesa como él al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Quizás debería soltarla. Pero el gesto ya había sido dado, y no podía mostrarse tampoco insegura. ¿Qué hacer?

La resolución no vino de ella. En su lugar, Valerian cerró la mano alrededor de aquellas falanges de tacto suave, y comenzó a acariciarle la mano también.

-Tienes razón.-dudó un momento, y luego tiro de su mano para poder besársela.-No hace falta estropear una noche tan bonita por algo así.

Aquel beso no había sido uno de cortesía, ni tampoco un intento de seducción. Si no uno de puro cariño. Y Miss Fortune pudo notarlo.

Ahora, en vez de dudar y sopesar acciones, se dejó llevar por aquella cálida sensación, y extendió su otra mano. Pronto, habían entrelazado sus dedos en el centro de la mesa, mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa sincera en ambos rostros. Y en vez de hablar, disfrutaron de la alegría que le producía la simple presencia del otro.

Ya no era un juego de seducción. ¿Ahora?

Ahora era una muestra de aprecio sincero del uno por el otro, que con el tiempo, probablemente fuera a más. Algo con lo que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de sentirse cómodo, por lo que no tardaron en separar sus manos, pero sin permitirle al otro la ventaja de apartar la mirada el último.

-Bueno.-dijo Valerian mientras el camarero entraba a recoger los platos del postre.-¿Dónde decías que iba a ser la reunión?

* * *

-Sir Dragomir.

-Lady Kurokawa.-tomó su mano para besarla.-Es un placer volver a verla.

Él había sido el último en llegar, sin contar a Miss Fortune. Y en aquel nuevo cónclave de corsarios, también era el único hombre.

Solo conocía realmente a Takara. En el otro lado de la mesa, se sentaba una freljordana, que suponía se trataba de Fegora. La joven a la que Sarah había dejado al cargo de los hombres de Raekt y del sector freljordano de la ciudad, por lo que había oído. Y al lado de esta, se sentaba otra cara familiar. Una titánica luchadora que se encontraba escoltando a Miss Fortune cuando se conocieron.

-Supongo que usted es Fegora. Y a usted ya la vi una vez, pero no nos presentaron formalmente. ¿Su nombre era?-le preguntó a la gigantesca rubia.

-Me llamo Lilith, guapo.-respondió ella, sin molestarse en levantarse de la silla.-Tú eres Valerian Dragomir, imagino. El que lleva teniendo tan ocupada a nuestra bien amada Sarah los últimos días.

-Lamento las posibles molestias causadas.-dijo Valerian tomando asiento al lado de Takara, y frente a Lilith.-Pero es difícil rechazar la oportunidad de estar en su compañía.

-No tienes que dar explicaciones, créeme. Comparto el sentimiento.

-Es bueno que una se sienta apreciada por sus camaradas.

La última en hablar fue Miss Fortune, que acababa de entrar a la sala. El lugar en el que se reunían, era un local en el centro de la ciudad, que Miss Fortune había decidido alquilar y disponer únicamente para sus reuniones y demás asuntos privados del cónclave. Era un lugar más o menos elegante, como la nueva reina corsaria de Bilgewater requería.

-Solo esperemos que este cónclave no termine como el último, Sarah.-bromeó Takara.-Me temo que eso dejaría una grieta irreparable en nuestra relación, por decir poco.

-Estoy un poco perdido en eso.-dijo Valerian.-¿Qué le ocurrió exactamente al último cónclave?

-Que ella los mató a todos.-respondió Fegora cortantemente.

-Eih, no los maté a todos.-dijo Miss Fortune, tomando su lugar a la cabeza de la mesa.-Estoy bastante segura de que Harker sigue pateando por ahí. Además, solo lo hice porque ellos no me dejaron opción. Y teniendo en cuenta que tengo una relación más o menos cercana con la mayoría de la gente en esta mesa, espero no tener los mismos problemas que con ellos.

-Sí. ¿Cómo llevarte mal con la chica que se ha acostado con tu hermano pequeño?-bromeó Lilith.

-Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado.

-Y lo hicimos. Yo solo lo digo.

-¿Entonces de que vamos a hablar exactamente?-preguntó Fegora.-Si es de progresos, yo solo puedo decir que aunque la mayoría de los hombres de Raekt me siguen bajo tu autoridad, hay algunos que siguen desencantados con tu gobierno, y han vuelto a sus viejas bandas. Los barrios freljordanos vuelven a estar fracturados.

-La verdad es que no esperaba otra cosa. Cuando hay una caída en el poder, siempre se producen fracturas.-dijo Miss Fortune, antes de señalar a Lilith.-Pero para eso la tengo a ella. Para que vaya recogiendo los pedazos. ¿Cómo has ido en ese aspecto? ¿Has logrado poner a alguien bajo tu mando?

-Bueno. Solo tuve que partir un par de cráneos para tener a 10 tipos bajo mi bota.-comentó observándose sus raspados nudillos.-Pero me está costando encontrar cosas que hacer para mantenerlos ocupados. Y se ponen muy molestos cuando no tienen nada que ganar.

-Si necesitas pagarles, para eso tengo a Valerian. Por cierto. ¿Exactamente cuanto de las rutas comerciales de Bilgewater controlas?

-La mayoría. Pero hay alguna banda de contrabandistas que me está dando problemas porque no quiere trabajar para mi.-le respondió el noble.

-Perfecto. ¿Ves Lilith? Tus chicos ya tienen algo que hacer. Por cierto, Takara. ¿Me has traído todos esos documentos que te pedí?

Lady Kurokawa le señaló la bolsa de cuero colgada de su silla.

-Cuando quieras, podemos examinarlos en privado.

-Bien.-dijo Miss Fortune, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos mientras sonreía.-Ahora, pasemos a los detalles específicos.

* * *

Ikaika salió de las aguas con varias piezas clavadas en su lanza. Lo hizo más por deporte y por querer lucirse, que por hambre. Desde la playa, su vieja pandilla le observaba mientras se divertían.

-Ikaika ha logrado pescar la cena.-dijo Rangi, un muchacho de composición nervuda y pelo cortado a franjas.-Ya iba siendo ahora.

-No te metas con él.-le dijo Kanani, una alegre muchacha de ojos marrones y pelo trenzado.-Todos sabemos que de ser por vosotros dos, nos moriríamos de hambre.

-Eso no es cierto.-dijo Makaio, un chico rapado al cero y de complexión robusta.-Siempre podíamos ir a recoger algo de los árboles.

-Traducción. Nos mandaríais a nosotras, y esperaríais que os hiciéramos todo el trabajo.-dijo Kalea, una hermosa joven de ojos violetas y melena larga.-Hablaís como si no os conociéramos.

Ikaika los había echado de menos a todos. Claro que a unos más que otros. Mientras se sentaba junto a ellos sobre la esterilla, aquella a la que más había echado en falta llegó al fin.

-¡Hola, chicos!

Meiga apareció por encima de la duna con el sol a la espalda, pareciéndole tan hermosa como siempre. Más aún por como vestía ese día, dado que estaban en la playa. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, se sentía tan enamorado de ella como la primera vez. Lástima que ahora hubiera escogido a otro.

-He traído compañía. Ya era hora de que os lo presentara.-se giró antes de proceder a descender por la duna.-Victor, ¿qué haces? Ven aquí, que nos están esperando.

Un gigante con el pecho y los brazos cubiertos de cicatrices simétricas entre si, excepto por la de su rostro, apareció tras ella cargando con varias cajas. Aquel tipo debía ser su nueva pareja. Y viendo su aspecto, estaba claro que los gustos de Meiga no habían cambiado. Siempre prefirió a los hombres grandes, fuertes y guapos. Esta vez, exacerbado. Sobre todo en el tercer aspecto, si la reacción de sus compañeras servía de guía para algo.

-Guau...-susurró Kanani, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.-¿Has visto eso?

-Por la madre serpiente.-dijo Kalea, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas, mientras se mordía el labio.-Desde luego ha cogido una buena pieza.

Ikaika fue el primero a salir a su encuentro.

-Bienvenidos. Aunque llegáis un poco tarde.-dijo abrazando a Meiga.

-Lo siento. Es que Victor iba un poco cargado, y he tenido que esperar por él.

- **Las cajas no han tenido nada que ver.** -respondió el zaunita.- **Lo que pasa es que según tú, conocías un atajo. Y un pantano no es un atajo.**

-Bueno, así aprenderás a mirar donde pisas.

- **No es donde piso. Es que tu debes pesar como 50 kilos, y yo 100. Es mucho más fácil encontrar terreno estable para ti.**

-... ¿Me estás llamando flacucha?-Meiga puso los brazos en jarra, y le miró con mala cara.

- **No. Todo lo contrario. Para tu estatura, si pesaras más, sería preocupante.**

-Ah. Así que ahora soy una enana.

-No seas tan dura con él.-interrumpió Ikaika, poniendo la mejor cara que pudo.-Para Victor todo el mundo debemos ser enanos. Porque era Victor, ¿verdad?

- **Sí. Hola.** -dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Yo soy Ikaika. El grandote de ahí es Makaio. Aunque supongo que estando tú aquí ya no puede llamársele así. El otro es Rangi. Si intenta convencerte para que hagas algo por él, ignóralo. Se le da muy bien cargar su trabajo a los demás.

-¡Eih! No le hables mal de mi al nuevo.

-No lo digas como si estuviera mintiendo.-habló Kanani.-Todos sabemos que es un buen consejo.

Kalea no dijo nada. En su lugar, sonreía mientras repasaba de arriba a abajo a Victor con la mirada. Parecía que le gustaba lo que veía.

-Veo que habeís traído todo.-Ikaika señaló las cajas.

-Sí.-contestó Meiga, golpeando una con la palma de la mano varias veces.-Todo lo que necesitamos para ponernos cómodos y divertirnos.

-Estupendo. Ahora solo tenemos que... Esos dos ya se han escaqueado, ¿verdad?

-Sí.-respondió Kanani, observando a Makaio y Rangi correr hacia el mar.-Me temo que deberíamos haberlos atado, o algo.

-Pero no te preocupes, grandullón.-dijo Kalea acercándose.-Ya te ayudamos nosotras a montarlo todo.

- **Oh, no hace falta que os** **molestéis. Fue bastante fácil de montar cuando Meiga y yo hicimos la prueba.**

 **-** Hazme caso, cariño.-le dijo Meiga.-De esta panda, mejor que tomes su mano las pocas veces que te la ofrezcan.

- **Bueno. Está bien.**

Victor se inclinó para darle a Meiga un rápido y corto beso, antes de adelantarse junto a las otras y empezar a desmontar las cajas, mientras ella e Ikaika se retrasaron para hablar.

-Te lo agradezco.

-¿Me agradeces el que?-le preguntó Ikaika a su amor platónico.

-Que te hayas portado bien con él.

-¿Porqué no iba a hacerlo?

-Supongo que porque estoy tan acostumbrada a machitos, que ya me parece raro cuando uno de mis ex no trata de intimidar a otro cuando nos ven juntos.

-La verdad es que esa es una lista muy larga. ¿A quienes te refieres exactamente?

Meiga le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, el cual el fingió que le dolía más de lo que debía.

-Pero en serio, gracias. Es solo que Victor puede ser muy inseguro alrededor de la gente, y en cuanto ve que alguien le rechaza, o le tira en cara algo, enseguida se cierra.

-A mi no me parece tan blando.

-Eso es porque no le conoces. Por fuera parece un pirata más. Pero por dentro, es como un oso de peluche.

-Ya. Te aviso de que a tu oso de peluche lo está manoseando Kalea.

-Oh. Que toque lo que ella quiera. Todos sabemos que él es mio.-dijo comenzando a caminar en su dirección.-Además, no es como si yo no le hubiera metido mano a sus novios también.

Ikaika rió. Pero cuando Meiga dejó de mirarle, pudo al fin darle un respiro a aparentar que no le dolía verla con otro. Porque le dolía, y no estaba seguro de que fuera a parar pronto.

* * *

Basilich era una oportunidad rara. Pocas veces una ciudad noxiana tenía sus puertos tan poco vigilados. Pero tras la rebelión, y el caos que siguió, poca autoridad quedaba hasta que el ejército al fin lograra poner orden.

Aquello era una gran oportunidad para contrabandistas y demás saqueadores. Y también para cierto joven pícaro de perilla escueta, que ahora dormía en el mismo lecho que la aburrida hija de un oficial noxiano.

-¿Realmente existe un lugar así?-le decía la inocente joven, observándola con ojos de enamorada.

-Así, y mucho más. ¿De verdad crees que yo te mentiría?-dijo tomándola de la barbilla, provocando que se sonrojase.

-No. No lo creo.

Aquel dulce momento fue interrumpido por un portazo escaleras abajo.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

La joven se incorporó alarmada.

-¿Qué hace mi padre aquí?

Cuando volvió a mirar a su amado, este ya casi estaba completamente vestido, cojeando mientras terminaba de calzarse una bota. Ella no se explicaba como se había puesto toda la ropa en menos de cinco segundos. Pero la verdad era, que este rufián tenía mucha experiencia con este tipo de situaciones. Siendo la situación acabar compartiendo lecho con la hija u esposa de cualquier hombre de importancia, para luego saltar por la ventana con la bolsa tintineante que le ha timado a dicho hombre. Ya sea él solo, o con la ayuda de uno de sus múltiples compañeros.

Si tan solo fuera tan bueno timando, o eligiendo compañeros, como escapándose, aún tendría monedas de oro en esa bolsa, en lugar de las piedras por las que las sustituyó su último compañero la anterior noche.

-¡Espera! Volverás a por mi, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, preciosa. Jamás podría olvidarte.-dijo saltando por la ventana, al mismo tiempo que la puerta fue derrumbada.

Era mal mentiroso. Pero para una joven ingenua e inocente hastiada de una vida estricta, eso era más que suficiente para engañarla.

¿Y lo de que las monedas fueran piedras? No importaban mucho. Acabaron desparramadas por el empedrado suelo sin que este se diera cuenta, tan solo por no saber hacer un buen nudo.

Por fortuna para él, y parecía ser la misma suerte que le llevaba de fracaso en fracaso, pero luego le salvaba siempre la vida, el puerto estaba cerca. Así que no tardó en tropezar con una red, y caer sobre un montón de cajas en una embarcación a punto de partir.

Era raro. Aún era de madrugada, pero también era muy temprano para que los pescadores partieran a hacer faena. Entonces, fue cuando notó que una de las cajas estaba abierta. Se asomó, y vio ovillos de telaraña de araña crigante en su interior.

Una de dos. O aquel barco pertenecía a mercaderes que querían salir pronto para llegar a Piltover antes que la competencia, o...

-¿Has oído eso?-dijo un tipo feo y grande, con una hoja igual de tosca pero mucho más afilada, que el rufian pudo ver perfectamente a través de un agujero entre las cajas que lo ocultaban.

-No ha sido nada. Será mejor que nos movamos. La guardia parece alborotada.-dijo otra voz cuyo dueño no podía ver.

Sí, aquellos eran contrabandistas.

Si lo pillaban, estaba muerto. Pero en vez de hacer lo inteligente, y saltar por la borda para buscar otro sitio donde esconderse en el puerto, su avaricia le pudo. Y pensó que ganaría mucho vendiendo esa telaraña, si pudiera escaparse con unos cuantos metros de hilo cuando tocasen puerto.

Además, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?


	44. Fantasmas del Pasado: Un viejo incordio

Tras casi tres semanas de viaje, la barca de los contrabandistas alcanzó su destino en la madrugada. Las estrechas ensenadas y acantilados de Bilgewater. Más algo no iba bien en su muelle oculto.

Tras dejar atrás las chabolas flotantes, no vieron las linternas de sus compañeros, que debían estar esperándoles en el muelle. En su lugar, todo permanecía a oscuras.

-Algo va mal.-habló el capitán, un hombre barbudo de sombrero ridículamente grande, mientras retrasaba el martillo de su pistola.-Estad atentos.

Cuando al fin estuvieron al lado del muelle, y comenzaron a lanzar los cabos, la luz del fuego de una cerilla se prendió, revelando el rostro de una hermosa joven.

Mientras ellos encendían sus linternas, y algunos hombres saltaban al muelle desde la borda, aquella figura terminó de encenderse su cigarro, y apagó la cerilla.

Frente a ellos, caminaba una seductora joven, enfundada en unas ropas de capitán que, aunque la cubrían completamente, excepto por su abundante escote, definían perfectamente su esbelta y seductora figura, debido a lo ajustadas que eran.

Los más cautos la observaban con sospecha. Los menos, se acercaron, seducidos por su apariencia.

-Hola, pequeña.-le dijo un tipo calvo y barrigudo acercándose a ella.-¿Te han mandado a darnos la bienvenida?

-No exactamente. ¿Puedo hablar con vuestro capitán?

-Lo que tengas que darle a él, me lo puedes dar a mi, preciosa.-alzó la mano para acariciarle el rostro con el reverso de los dedos, pero ella le detuvo.

-Créeme, grandullón. No quieres nada de lo que yo puedo ofrecer.

-Soy yo.-le habló el capitán desde la proa del barco.-¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo, cazarrecompensas?

Eso hizo que el gordo que estaba agobiándola diera un paso atrás. Miss Fortune entonces les mostró un pergamino sellado, y se lo lanzó al capitán, que lo agarró al vuelo. Este sacó unas gafas de varillas oxidadas, y examinó el sello. Lo que le hizo extrañarse, antes de romperlo para leer el mensaje.

-Básicamente, esa nota viene decir que vuestra embarcación, vuestro muelle, y vuestro almacén, así como todos los contenidos de este y de vuestro barco, son propiedad de Sir Valerian Dragomir. Ahora trabajáis para él.-observó a los hombres que habían desembarcado en el muelle frente a ella.-Y dado que él trabaja para mi, es como si vosotros también lo hicierais.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! Ninguno de nosotros habría aceptado eso jamás.-gruñó el gordo calvo frente a Miss Fortune.

-Pero aparentemente, el jefe sí. Aunque no me explico como podría a llegar a aceptar un trato así.-dijo el capitán, examinando una mancha de sangre en la nota.-Supongo que os requirió un buen rato convencerlo.

-Más de lo esperado, la verdad.-Miss Fortune miró al gordo.-Ojalá pudiera decirse lo mismo de todos.

-Puedes quedarte el muelle y el almacén.-dijo el capitán quitándose las gafas.-Pero este barco, su tripulación, y su contenido, son todo míos.

-¿Es esa tu última palabra?

-Me temo que sí.-dijo el capitán apoyando la mano en las cachas de la pistola en su cinto.

-En fin.-Miss Fortune apoyó las manos en sus propias armas.-Me temo entonces que...

-Creo que no.-dijo el gordo, apoyando la punta de su burda espada en la barbilla de la pelirroja.

Pronto notó como los hombres del muelle comenzaban a rodearla, todos equipados con espadas y cuchillos. Parecía que el único que podía permitirse una pistola era el capitán. Bien. Esto lo haría más fácil.

Miss Fortune subió las manos, y le permitió al gordo quitarle sus pistolas, mientras aprovechaba para manosearla.

-Esto no es una buena idea.-le dijo al capitán, todavía en la proa de la nave.-Si sabéis lo que os conviene, soltareis vuestras armas, y os rendiréis ahora mismo.

-Lo que sé, es lo que le ocurre a la gente que te lleva la contraria, Miss Fortune. Así que me temo que no puedo dejar que te...

-¡Capitán!-gritó un marinero desde popa.-Tenemos un polizón.

Esa fue la única distracción necesaria. Tan concentrado estaba el gordo palpando sus piernas, que no notó el cuchillo que ella llevaba enfundado a la espalda. Su hoja no tardó en acabar hundida en aquel cuello grasiento.

Aún le quedaron fuerzas para erguirse, y trastabillar hacia atrás, antes de caer en redondo al suelo. Y bajo aquella bola de grasa, estaban sus pistolas. Pero ese no era el verdadero problema. El verdadero problema es que se había equivocado, y aunque los hombres en el muelle solo llevaran sables, los de la cubierta de la barca tenían todos armas de fuego, con las que ya la estaban apuntando.

-¡Joder!

Tuvo que moverse rápido. Una voltereta por el suelo, y la primera ráfaga impacto o bien en el suelo de madera del muelle, o en el cadáver del gordo. Pero no se relajó. Ya se le había echado encima un tipo con cara de rata, dispuesto a partirla por la mitad con su sable. Afortunadamente, no le llevó mucho parar el golpe dándole en la muñeca, quitarle la espada, y usarlo de escudo humano frente a la segunda andanada.

Desafortunadamente, uno de las balas de plomo atravesó el cadáver, y se alojó en su costado. Dolió tanto que como si la hubieran apuñalado. Pero por fortuna, no parecía haber penetrado muy profundamente, o ya estaría muerta.

No tuvo tiempo ni de decir "aih". Logro atravesar con el sable al siguiente tipo que se le echó encima, pero esto no iba nada bien. Se deshizo del cadáver con el que se protegía, y pensó en intentar saltar desde el muelle hasta la borda del barco antes de que intentasen dispararle de nuevo, pero no estaba segura de poder lograrlo con una bala entre las costillas.

Se extrañó cuando no les vio disparando nuevamente. Esta vez, los tiradores de la cubierta parecían distraídos, mirando hacia algo en la popa del barco que ella no pudo ver. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Pero no se lo pensó mucho. Aquella era una oportunidad.

Lanzó su sable contra el siguiente contrabandista que se le acercaba, y le rajó el hombro, antes de que la espada se clavara en la cabeza del tipo que tenía detrás. Pero ella no se detuvo a observar los resultados de su ataque. En su lugar, y habiendo puesto suficiente distancia entre ellos y el cadáver del gordo, fue corriendo junto a este.

Le costó levantarlo más de lo que esperaba. Pero no importó. Para cuando los tres tipos que quedaban en el muelle la alcanzaron, ella ya había recuperado sus pistolas. No necesitó ni girarse para matar al primero. Después, se lanzó en plancha hacia atrás sobre las tablas del muelle mientras mataba a los otros dos, no queriendo hacer de blanco fácil para los tiradores de la cubierta, los cuales habían vuelto de nuevo su atención hacia ella.

Demasiado tarde. Para ellos. Había 10 tiradores en la cubierta cuando ella realizó el primer disparo. Ahora, lo único que se oía eran los quejidos del malherido capitán.

Se puso en pie, se sacudió el polvo, y se dirigió a la pasarela para subir a bordo con paso zalamero, antes de agacharse ante el dueño del barco, que permanecía sentado contra la pared de la cabina.

-Si sabías quien era, no tendrías que haberte resistido.-le dijo la pelirroja.

-Ya agache la cabeza ante Gangplank. No pienso hacerlo ante ti.

-La diferencia entre él y yo, es que yo te habría perdonado la vida.

El capitán soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Conozco tu historial, Fortune. Así que dime. ¿Lo dices para convencerme a mi, o a ti?

No aguantó más. Se puso en pie, y le descerrajó un tiro en la cabeza.

No entendía del todo porque sus palabras la habían enfadado tanto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo. Había alguien más vivo en aquella cubierta. Entonces fue cuando notó los agujeros de bala en la madera. No eran sus disparos. Así que significaba que la suya no era la única compañía indeseada que esos hombres tenían. Por eso se libró de que la baleasen antes.

Se fue dirigiendo con paso lento hacia la popa, con un arma extendida, mientras que con la otra mano se cubría la herida del costado, y paso cuidadoso. Justo al doblar la esquina de la entrada a los camarotes, la mira de su arma se encontró con un tipo con el torso, brazos y piernas perfectamente enrollados en una especie de telaraña gigante, y alzando un tablón de madera con el que pretendía golpearla.

-¡No dispare!-gritó dejando caer el tablón.-Me rindo. Por favor, no me mate. Solo soy un vulgar polizón. No venía con estos tipos.

Esa voz.

Esa cara.

Bajó su pistola. No podía ser él. No después de tanto tiempo. Pero tenía que estar segura.

-... ¿Juan?

-Sa... ¿Sarah?-habló el desconocido, observándola primero con miedo, luego con duda, y luego con alegría.-¡Dichoso sean los ojos! Cuanto hace que...

No llegó a terminar de hablar, antes de que un cabezazo de Fortune lo derribase.

Lo había dejado grogui de un golpe. Sería tan fácil matarlo. Nadie se enteraría. Excepto ella. Y entonces recordó aquella visión que tuvo en Piltover cuando Weichstark trató de hipnotizarla, y la promesa que le hizo al Capitán Salazar de no ser "demasiado dura con su chico". Después de pensarlo un rato, bajó el arma. Es cierto que lo odiaba. Pero no tanto.

Le examinó. Notó como le sangraba el hombro. Parecía que alguien le había acertado. Luego, recordó que a ella también. Así que antes que nada, decidió que era mejor echarle un vistazo a esas heridas.

* * *

Al despertar, le dolía la cabeza, y le picaba el hombro. Cuando intentó rascarselo, notó que lo tenía vendado. Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Así que aguardó a que se le despejara la vista.

- **Has tenido suerte. Si la bala te hubiera astillado la costilla, podrían habersete clavado fragmentos en el pulmón, dada la fuerza del impacto.**

 **-** No necesito suerte. Solo al mejor médico del mundo. Y ya lo tengo.

- **Alabarme no va a hacer que te duela menos, ¿sabes?**

Estaba tumbado en una hamaca, en lo que parecía el camarote médico de algún barco. Aparte de él, allí solo se encontraban Sarah sentada sobre una mesa, y un tipo gigantón con mala pinta, que le estaba vendando el pecho.

-Lo digo en serio. Para lo del dolor ya tengo el ron.-dijo la pelirroja dando un sorbo a su botella.-Aunque me molesta eso de tener que deberte la vida cada vez más.

- **Soy médico. Para eso me pagas. Pero si realmente quieres agradecérmelo, me conformaría con un aumento a mi ya generosa paga, o un beso en la mejilla cada vez que termine de coserte.**

Sarah pareció extrañada por su comentario, y él pareció achantarse nada más decirlo.

- **Lo siento. ¿Ha sido inapropiado? Es que la gente siempre me dice que debería ser más abierto, y bromear más, y nunca estoy seguro de que...**

-Tranquilo.-dijo Sarah, inclinándose hacia delante mientras le cogía del rostro para darle ese beso.-¡Mua! Haces bien. Además, es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar gustosamente.

-¿Hay uno para mi?-habló Juan.

Pero él solo consiguió acabar encañonado de nuevo.

- **... ¿Me he perdido algo?**

 **-** Es... una larga historia, amigo.-dijo Juan incorporándose, pero manteniendo las manos alzadas.-Pero gracias por sacarme la bala. Has debido de salvarme la vida.

- **Ahm... Bueno. En realidad eso ha sido más cosa de la capitana que...**

-Ni una palabra más, Victor.-le ordenó Miss Fortune.-Y tú. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.

-Ya. Noto que sigues enfadada.

-Oh, no. Enfadada es poco. Lo que estoy ahora es sopesando los pros y los contras de dispararte.

- **A ver, no... no quiero molestar, pero... ¿cuál es exactamente vuestra historia?**

 **-** Oh, eso es bastante sencillo, mi buen amigo.-dijo Juan con tono afable.-Verás. Ella y yo...

-La lista de los pros se está expandiendo.-dijo Miss Fortune, hablando como si cantase.

-Ya. Silencio. Lo pillo.-dijo cerrando finalmente la boca, logrando que Miss Fortune bajara el arma.

-Que conste que el único motivo por el que sigues con vida es por respeto a tu padre.-dijo Miss Fortune, poniéndose en pie para coger su camisa.-Vístete. Luego coge la primera embarcación con pasaje, y lárgate.

-Ya. Verás. Quizás haya un problema con eso.

-No pienso prestarte dinero.-le respondió ella, mientras Victor le pasaba su gabardina blanca.

-No es de ese tipo. Es más del tipo "si salgo de la ciudad, probablemente acabe muerto".

-¡Ja! ¿Y me puedes explicar como es eso problema mío?-se burló ella.

-En que el tipo que quiere verme muerto, también va tras la tripulación de mi padre.

Miss Fortune se frenó en seco mientras salía del camarote.

-... Cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

La cazarrecompensas acababa de saborear la hierba de su jardín por tercera vez aquella mañana.

-¡Agh! ¡Otra vez!

-No te frustres.-dijo Katarina, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.-Has mejorado bastante desde la primera vez.

-Lo sé. Y todo lo que me enseñaste me vino bien anoche. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy disgustada.

-Es por el tipo que te encontraste anoche de madrugada, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Escucha. No voy a meterme en tus asuntos si no quieres que lo haga, pero es obvio que lo que pasó entre vosotros fue algo grave, y que probablemente erais cercanos cuando ocurrió.

-¿Cercanos? Sí. Algo así.-le contestó frotándose el cuello.

-¿Acaso estabais liados? Porque nunca te he visto suspirar tanto por un hombre.

-Sigh... Me temo que es mucho más complicado que eso.

* * *

Una quinceañera pelirroja se observaba a si misma en el espejo de su estrecho camarote privado. Era un privilegio, no tanto por ser la única mujer de la tripulación, como por ser la protegida del capitán.

Pero estaba emocionada. Iba a volver a ver al chico del que estuvo enamorada desde que el padre de este la acogiera en su tripulación. Hace dos años, su padre lo mandó a ver mundo, y a aprender la profesión con su abuelo. Ahora, dos años después, tanto su abuelo como su padre habían decidido que era el momento de que este empezara a dirigir el barco junto al segundo, y hoy era el día en que llegaría.

Salió a la cubierta cuando escuchó a los marineros gritar que había un bote aproximándose. Para cuando llegó a la borda de estribor, el Capitán Salazar ya había desembarcado.

-Bienvenido de nuevo a casa, hijo mío.-dijo apoyando la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho a su lado.

Cuando vio a Juan allí, Sarah se quedó congelada. Era aún más guapo de lo que recordaba. Y parecía estar más fuerte. Y la estaba mirando.

-Hola, Sarah. Me alegro de volver a verte.-dijo el muchacho de 17 años y ropa estilizada.

-Hola, Juan.-dijo intentando no parecer nerviosa.-Ha sido mucho tiempo.

-Vaya. Veo que no soy el único que ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.-dijo repasándola con la mirada.

-Gracias. Tú también has... cambiado.

-Ya lo sé. Es lo que he dicho.-respondió él con tono burlón.

Volvió a quedarse paralizada. Había vuelto a hacer el ridículo frente a él. Como siempre hacia desde que se conocieron.

-Sarah.-el Capitán Salazar le apoyó una mano en el hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.-Ve a mostrarle a Juan su nuevo camarote. Así tendrá tiempo para acomodarse.

Lo que no entendía era porque acababa de guiñarle el ojo.

* * *

Era una tonta. La verdad es que era una tonta. ¿Cómo podría llegar a pensar que un chico como él, se fijaría en una tonta como ella? Podría tener a cualquiera de esas chicas ricas de lo alto de Bilgewater si quisiera. ¿Porque iba a fijarse en una que se pasaba la mitad del tiempo manchada de pólvora, y con ropa andrajosa? ¿Y porqué demonios su presencia siempre la hacía sentirse tan insegura, cuando nunca había tenido ese problema con nadie más?

¿Tanto le importaba lo que pudiera pensar de ella ahora, que era incapaz de comportarse con naturalidad a su alrededor?

-Es más espacioso que el viejo.

Salió de sus pensamientos. Estaban en el nuevo camarote de Juan, mostrándoselo.

-Sí. Tu padre quería que estuvieras cómodo. Al fin y al cabo, tú acabarás siendo el capitán de esta nave tarde o temprano.-dijo sonriéndole, intentando mostrar confianza.

Más cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, con él sonriéndole, bajó la cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, la verdad.

-Y cuando yo sea capitán, ¿tú que serás?-dijo colocándose frente a ella.

-No lo sé. Lo que tú o tu padre dispongáis.-dijo abrazándose a si misma, mirando hacia otro lado como si no le importase.-Prefiero no pensar en ello.

-Je. Sí. Siempre viviendo el momento. Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?

-Sí. Yo también a ti.-dijo pensando que él no sabía cuan cierto era eso, y cuanto la alegraba que le dijera aquello.-Pensaste... ¿pensaste muy a menudo en mi?

-Sí. Más a menudo de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Ese comentario pareció deprimirla. ¿Quería decir que esperaba no verla, o que le molestaba pensar en ella?

-Oh. Ya veo.

Se sorprendió cuando Juan la tomó de la barbilla.

-¿Acaso no me crees? Permíteme que te lo demuestre.-dijo antes de robarle un beso.

Aquello la cogió desprevenida. Tanto, que su mente se volvió un caos, y acabó dándole una puñetazo en el estómago como respuesta.

-¡Auh! ¿Pero qué?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-repetía ella, roja como un tomate, tanto por excitación como por vergüenza.-No quería hacer eso.

-Tranquila. Es que... pensaba que tú querías...

-¡Y quiero! Pero... pero...

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con el corazón a mil, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sin saber como gestionar aquellas emociones, hasta que Juan la cogió por los brazos.

-¿Pero qué?

-Es que... es que... no pensé...-se perdió en la belleza de sus ojos, intentando tranquilizarse.-No pensé que tú...

-¿Porqué no ibas a gustarme?-dijo acariciándole el pelo.-Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías?

Ella pareció reaccionar mejor a esto. Seguía avergonzada, pero no trató de huir, y le estaba sonriendo.

-No. Bueno, no pensaba que tú lo pensases, quiero decir.-dijo más tranquila, y feliz.

-Sí que lo eres. Y la verdad.-volvió a repasarla con la mirada.-Llevaba queriendo hacer esto desde hace mucho.

Volvió a besarla. Ella volvió a sorprenderse, pero no se soltó como antes. Esta vez, después de unos segundos, cerró los ojos, y disfrutó aquel beso, junto al cariño de su amor de la infancia.

Se quedó un poco ida cuando se separaron. Más volvió a sus sentidos cuando Juan la empujó contra la cama.

-¡Juan! ¿Pero qué... qué...?

Se quedó sin palabras al verle quitarse la camisa. Más aún cuando se tumbó sobre ella, y comenzó a besarla en otras partes que no eran sus labios, como su cuello.

-No, espera.-dijo tratando de quitárselo de encima.-No podemos hacer esto. Yo...

-¿Por qué no?-dijo sin parar de besarla.-Yo te gusto, tú me gustas. Creía que eso estaba claro.

-Sí, pero...-dijo mientras su resistencia comenzaba a ceder ante el placer que sentía.-Pero...

Ya no dijo nada más. Se limitó a aferrarse a él tímidamente, y luego a cubrirse los pechos cuando le quitó la camisa. Más pronto ella cedió en eso también, cuando el le apartó los brazos, y comenzó a besar la aureola de sus senos.

Pronto, dejó de dudar ante aquella situación, y pese a la brusquedad y prontitud del momento, comenzó a disfrutar de la experiencia del placer carnal por primera vez, mientras él se adentraba lentamente en ella, y ella se aferraba a él con fuerza.

* * *

 **Con esta segunda mitad, quería pintar una Miss Fortune más inocente y adorable, antes de que la vida como cazadora de piratas terminase de forjarla a fuego hasta convertirla en la cazarrecompensas más letal de Bilgewater. Espero que haya funcionado, y no le choque o le parezca raro a nadie. XD**

 **Pero si es así, no dudéis en decírmelo. Es fácil pensar que lo haces todo bien y no cometes errores cuando nadie te los señala.**

 **Edición: He cambiado algunas líneas de la segunda mitad del capítulo, porque me parecía que hice a la joven Fortune demasiado insegura. Para mi tenía sentido que a esa edad no fuera tan segura de si misma como su etapa actual, pero pensé que se hacía un pelín demasiado irreconocible en algunas líneas. Así que he cambiado algunas frases y pensamientos suyos.**


	45. Fantasmas del Pasado: La otra tragedia

-Esto es relajante.-dijo la muchacha, sintiendo el movimiento del timón y la marea bajo ellos como si fueran parte de ella.-¿Es esto lo que hace el timonel? Vaya. Debes tener el trabajo más fácil de todo el barco.

Juan se le acercó por detrás, y la abrazó con cariño, guiando sus manos cada vez que notaban resistencia en la corriente.

-No es tan fácil como parece. Solo llevas aquí unos minutos, y estamos anclados. Apenas lo has movido, de hecho.

-Girar una rueda. Uih. Que dilema.

El joven le cosquilleó los costados como venganza a su comentario, a lo que ella solo respondió acurrucando la cabeza en su hombro cuando se detuvo.

-Aún así, creo que harías un buen capitán.-dijo ella.-Y un mejor cazarrecompensas.

-Je. No. En lo primero, quizás. En lo segundo, lo más probable es que lo seas tú. La verdad es que esa parte del oficio no me llama tanto.-dijo apretándola aún más entre sus brazos.-Prefiero entretenerme con lo que tengo en esta nave.

-¿Eso soy para ti? ¿Un entretenimiento?-bromeó ella.

-Sí. Pero uno muy apetitoso.

-Chist. ¿Sabes, cariño? También se te da bien estropear los momentos románticos.-dijo tomando su barbilla para darle un rápido pico en los labios.

-También se me dan bien otras cosas.

En ese momento, un beso no les bastó. La joven Fortune se dio la vuelta, y se abrazó a su cuello, mientras Juan la empujaba contra el timón. Comenzaron a enrollarse, ni más ni menos, cuando el sol de la madrugada les deslumbró la vista.

-Ya casi hay plena luz.-dijo Juan, molesto.-La tripulación comenzará a levantarse ahora, y mi padre querría tenerte en la cofa.

-¿Y qué quieres tú?

-Que nos escaqueemos a la cubierta, donde nadie pueda molestarnos.

-Aih. Suerte que yo soy un pelin más responsable que tú.-dijo golpeándole la frente con el dedo.

Sarah no tardó en subir con facilidad por las cuerdas del aparejo, para otear el océano con la mirada. El capitán había decidido anclar junto a un conjunto de pináculos estrechos en medio del mar, de lo que suponían antes era una isla, para ocultarse de la vista de los contrabandistas que aguardaban.

Hacia años que había matado a su primer hombre en batalla. Hacia años que había terminado de arreglar las pistolas de su madre después de terminar de aprender lo necesario. Y ahora, sin haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad, se había convertido en una de las mejores tripulantes y cazarrecompensas del la tripulación del capitán Salazar.

Pero tampoco podría decir que estuviera completamente contenta. Cierto, el capitán Salazar le había dado un hogar cuando era una niña solitaria, y le había ayudado a afinar los talentos necesarios para ser una buena cazarrecompensas. Pero no estaba completamente cómoda con depender tanto de otros, y no ser completamente dueña de su destino. Ahora mismo, no querría estar en este barco. Le gustaría estar cazando ella sola al gusano que mató a sus padres, y quizás, solo quizás, explorando los mares acompañada únicamente de Juan.

¿Vivir aventuras cazando escoria junto al chico al que amaba? Le parecía un buen futuro.

Más dejó de pensar en sus sueños y esperanzas cuando divisó el barco de los contrabandistas que aguardaban.

-¡Barco a la vista!-gritó desde lo alto, mientras los marineros se colocaban a sus puestos, y el capitán comenzó a lanzar órdenes desde el puente de popa.

Era tal como el capitán Salazar dijo. Una nave ligera, diseñada para evadir a las flotas de naciones soberanas, pero con espacio suficiente para llenarla de mercancías. Que la hacían más lenta, pero no lo suficiente para ser atrapada por un destructor noxiano o una galera demaciana.

Aunque sí para un barco mediano como el del capitán Salazar.

Pero algo iba mal. La nave parecía haber comenzado a virar hacia estribor al acercarse a la zona, alejándose de la que sería su ruta normal entre la estrechas estacas marinas que servían de paso. No tenía sentido que se desviaran. Si no pasaban por donde estaba su nave escondida, el desvío les conllevaría medio día más de viaje. A no ser...

A no ser que ellos supieran que estaban ahí.

No tardó en descender a la cubierta, usando un cabo como liana, antes de aterrizar sobre el puente de mando.

-No hace falta que lo digas.-dijo el capitán Salazar plegando su catalejo.-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-Han debido de notarnos entre las rocas. ¿Abandonamos la persecución?-dijo Juan.

-No seas ridículo, muchacho.-le respondió su padre.-¡Levad el ancla! ¡Soltad los cabos! ¡Nos quiero en marcha a toda vela antes de que esos desgraciados nos pierdan entre las rocas!

Se hizo como se ordenó. Como una maquinaria bien engrasada, todos tomaron sus posiciones habituales. Excepto por Fortune. Esta vez, recibió una orden distinta.

-Hazme un favor, muchacha.-le dijo observando que Juan no pudiera oírles mientras manejaba el timón.-Mi chico lleva mucho tiempo fuera del mar, y no está tan acostumbrado como tú a la batalla y a los abordajes. Quédate cerca y cuida de él cuando todo empiece, ¿vale?

-¿No debería ser al revés? ¿Qué él me protegiera a mi?-le preguntó la joven, bromeando.

-Y tampoco se supone que deberíamos tener mujeres en el barco, y aquí estás, pequeña misfortuna.-dijo acariciándole la cabeza, como le hacia siempre desde que la conoció.-Venga. Hay trabajo que hacer.

La joven Fortune se colocó al lado de al que consideraba su novio, el cual parecía nervioso mientras manejaba el timón. No paraba de mirar a su alrededor, no muy seguro de si debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo ella colocándole la mano en el hombro.-Lo estás haciendo bien.

-Ehm... Sí, claro. Claro.-respondió él, pareciendo no muy convencido.

Sarah no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle al respecto. Pronto estaban borda con borda.

El barco contrabandista no tenía cañones traseros. Y aunque el de los cazarrecompensas tuviera cañones delanteros, no los usaron, porque fuera cual fuera la mercancía, podían sacarle un buen partido si la devolvían a sus dueños, o la vendían ellos mismos. O al menos eso era lo que a ella le habían dicho.

-¡Preparaos para el abordaje!

Pronto ganchos comenzaron a volar desde ambas cubiertas, con la mitad de la tripulación a punto de caer al suelo con el choque lateral de las naves, y la otra mitad haciéndolo. No hacia falta adivinar en que mitad estaba Fortune, y en cual Juan.

Más ella no parecía interesada en ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. En su lugar, su mirada pareció inyectase en sangre, al presenciar los desperfectos de la batalla.

Hombres caían en ambas cubiertas. Miembros cercenados teñían de rojo la madera. Y objetos metálicos y afilados o volaban a gran velocidad, o sobresalían de sacos de carne deshechos.

Era glorioso.

Su sed de sangre se llenó parcialmente cuando dos contrabandistas trataron de abordar su barco desde el puente del otro barco. Ella hizo un rápido trabajo de ellos con sus pistolas, pero uno quedó sollozando en el suelo, malherido. No había sido un error. No había fallado. Nunca fallaba. Lo quería vivo.

Juan hizo lo que pudo por contener las arcadas al ver lo que Fortune comenzó a hacer con el cuchillo.

La joven no parecía oír los gritos. Eran contrabandistas, al fin y al cabo. Solo estaban un peldaño por encima de los piratas. Piratas como aquel que visitó su casa.

Al pensar en aquello, se detuvo. Cogió un trozo de paño ensangrentado, y le cubrió parte de la cara a su víctima con este. Perfecto. Ahora le recordaba más a él.

Los gritos se prolongaron por lo que le parecieron a la víctima horas. Segundos para ella. Minutos en realidad. Ni ella ni Juan estaban seguros de cuando murió. Ella solo fue consciente de que lo había hecho, cuando el capitán la agarró fuertemente del brazo.

-Ya basta.-le dijo con expresión calma, pero rostro severo.-La batalla ha terminado. Su barco y el cargamento ilegal son nuestros.

Ella asintió, jadeando ligeramente por el cansancio. Limpió el cuchillo con la camisa del muerto, y se puso en pie. Luego notó la mirada de Juan clavada en ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada. Nada.-dijo apartando la mirada como si tuviera miedo.-Capitán, ha... ¿ha sobrevivido alguien de la otra tripulación?

-Solo el capitán, y cinco de sus hombres.-le respondió su padre.-Mejor así. Necesito que me digan como sabían que veníamos.

-Ya. Vale.-dijo Juan, notándolo Fortune más nervioso que antes.

-Te veo inquieto. ¿Es por la sangre?-le preguntó, aparentemente ignorante del hecho de que le goteaba por todo el cuerpo.

-No, no pasa nada. No es... nada en absoluto.

-... Vaaale.

Bajaron a la cubierta inferior, donde el capitán tenía al capitán enemigo y lo que quedaba de su tripulación arrodillados ante él, mientras los hombres exploraban las bodegas del otro barco.

-Llevamos semanas persiguiéndoos.-comenzó el capitán Salazar, dando vueltas frente a ellos.-Así que no me extraña que supierais que os andábamos siguiendo el rastro. Lo que si me extraña, es que supierais cual era nuestro plan. Porque viéndolo en perspectiva, desde donde estamos posicionados ahora, me resulta imposible de creer que nos hayáis podido ver al aproximaros. Así que dime, contrabandista. ¿Quién de entre mi tripulación contactó contigo para hablarte de nuestro plan?

¿El capitán iba en serio? Eso era imposible. ¿Quién en la tripulación iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así?

El contrabandista no respondió. La joven Fortune iba a ofrecerse para ayudar a soltarle la lengua, pero el capitán Salazar la detuvo.

-Los dos sabemos que vamos a descubrir a tu rata tarde o temprano. Los dos sabemos que hagamos el trato que hagamos, no te vas a librar de la horca, porque consideraste buena idea timarle a un mercante noxiano. Lo único que vas a poder sacar de aquí, será un mejor trato para tus hombres. Así qué volveré a plantearte la pregunta.-sacó su arma, y apuntó a la cabeza del hombre al lado del capitán contrabandista.-¿Quién es tu topo?

Sorprendentemente, el interrogado sonrió, y al final le miró a los ojos.

-Te sorprendería.

-¡Capitán!

Los gritos desde la cubierta del barco capturado interrumpieron el interrogatorio. Parecía que necesitaban que el capitán fuese a inspeccionar algo.

-Hazme un favor, muchacha.-le dijo a Sarah.-Vigilalos. Y si se mueven, dispara.

-¿Y que hacemos con ellos, capitán?-le preguntó Juan.

-Eso, hijo mío, lo dejo a tu discreción.-le guiñó el ojo su padre, antes de subirse a una de las pasarelas que conectaban ambas naves.

Su hijo permaneció observando a los cautivos, no pareciendo muy seguro de que hacer a continuación.

-¿Órdenes, capitán?-le preguntó Sarah, esperando levantar su ánimo.

Esto al menos logró hacerlo sonreír.

-Bueno. Supongo que lo mejor será que los lleves a las jaulas de la bodega. Para algo las tenemos, al fin y al cabo.

-Por supuesto, capitán.

La joven cazarrecompensas obligó a ponerse en pie al líder de los contrabandistas mientras le apuntaba con su arma, y le orientó hacia las escaleras que daban a la bodega superior.

-Estás cometiendo un error, muchacha.-le dijo este mientras bajaba los primeros peldaños.

-No. Estoy bastante segura que la del cartel era tu cara.

-Me refiero a que es un error mantenernos encerrados. ¿Sabes para quien trabajamos? ¿Lo que hará cuando se entere de lo que habéis hecho?

-El capitán ya ha oído eso muchas veces.

-Pero lo que no creo que haya oído es...

Un estruendo ensordecedor los lanzó a ambos de las escaleras, aterrizando sobre las cajas y los sacos de los suministros guardados en la bodega superior. La joven Fortune tuvo suerte de no partirse el cuello.

Podía notar el olor del humo y la madera quemada llenando su nariz e irritándole los ojos. Podía ver a través de las troneras al otro lado de la bodega el fuego que se había prendido sobre la otra embarcación mientras esta se hundía.

-Oh, no.

-Oh, sí.

Alzó la mirada para ver al contrabandista ya en pie. Antes de que ella pudiera agarrar una de sus pistolas, se le había echado encima, agarrándola de los brazos contra el suelo.

-¿Realmente creíais que íbamos a dejar que tomarais nuestra mercancía sin más? No pude prender la mecha yo mismo, pero parece que alguno de mis hombres debió esconderse y hacerlo él.

-¡Suél... tame!.-gritaba ella mientras luchaba inútilmente por liberarse.

-¡Quédate quieta o no volverás a moverte!

Pasó a agarrarla por el cuello con ambas manos y estrangularla. Ella le agarró de los brazos y comenzó a darle rodillazos en las costillas, pero no servía de nada. El contrabandista estaba demasiado furioso para notarlo. Trató de coger sus pistolas, pero no pudo. Él las apretaba contra su cintura con las rodillas, asegurándose de que no pudiera sacarlas de sus cartucheras. Pronto el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de los brazos de su atacante, mientras sus piernas pateaban y se sacudían por el suelo esperando golpear algo que sirviera. Pronto ese pataleo era solo fruto de la desesperación.

Le costaba respirar. Le costaba mantenerse consciente. Ya no podía hacer tanta fuerza con las manos, ni apenas mover las piernas, que se sacudían solo por el miedo. Sus brazos cayeron al suelo por el cansancio, mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco, y se cerraban.

El sonido de un disparo, y de pronto pudo volver a respirar de nuevo, tragando a bocanadas y tosiendo. Se quitó de encima al tipo sin demasiada dificultad, solo para notar el agarre de otro de inmediato.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Sarah! ¡Sarah, soy yo!

Se tranquilizó al reconocer su voz. Pero tardó aún un rato en procesar que era Juan quien la estaba agarrando fuertemente por los brazos.

-Soy yo.-le repitió el muchacho tratando de tranquilizarla.

Notó el cuerpo del contrabandista muerto a su lado, desangrándose, pero no le importaba. En su lugar, se lanzó a abrazar a Juan, y a refugiarse en él, mientras las lágrimas le podían.

Había estado en combate muchas veces. Pero siempre desde la relativa seguridad de la distancia, pues el capitán Salazar evitaba ponerla en las partes de mayor peligro. Y esta era la ocasión en la que más cerca se había sentido de morir.

-Ya está, ya está.-dijo Juan acariciándole el pelo, notando como aún temblaba entre sus brazos.-Ya ha terminado.

El joven no pudo evitar mirar hacia el barco en llamas que estaba terminando de hundirse a través de la tronera. Pero en su rostro, no había ni tristeza por su padre, que se encontraba a bordo cuando ocurrió, ni rabia por la trampa en la que habían caído, y que seguramente acababa de arrebatarle la vida a muchos hombres buenos.

No. En sus ojos solo había miedo, y la mirada escurridiza de alguien que tenía algo que ocultar.


	46. Fantasmas del Pasado: Secretos de pareja

Juan les había alquilado una habitación en la posada la noche anterior. Pensándolo mejor, hubiera preferido esperarlo en ella, pero no quería estar encerrada todo el día. Ya llevaba muchos años viviendo en Bilgewater. Pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía sola. Normalmente, cuando entraba en algún antro de la ciudad, lo hacía acompañando al capitán Salazar y otros miembros de la tripulación. ¿Ahora?

Ahora estaba sola en una cantina llena de borrachos. Y no le gustaba como le miraban.

No paraba de palpar la empuñadura de una de las pistolas de su madre por debajo de la mesa, intentando tranquilizarse, y esperando que nadie notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

Suspiró de alivio al ver a entrar a Juan. Pero este no duró mucho al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico.

-¿Nada?

Juan simplemente se sentó a su lado, y hundió la cara entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Nada.

-No lo entiendo. Todos ellos seguirían hasta a la muerte a tu padre.

-Ese es el problema. Seguirían a mi padre. No a un chaval al cual la mayoría le doblan la edad, y que no se ha ganado el poder dirigir una tripulación.

-¿Y el barco?

-O bien pagamos el muelle, o pagamos para arreglar los desperfectos. Tenemos para ir tirando, pero no si pagamos ambas. Claro que no habría forma de navegarlo sin tripulación, así que no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por lo segundo.

-¿Y tu abuelo?

-Él no nos va a ayudar. Bastante harto se quedó de mi este año.-dijo sonriendo, antes de volver a suspirar hastiado.-Me temo que estamos solos.

-Bueno.-Sarah le tomó de la mano.-Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Juan le sonrió, le alzó la mano para besársela con cariño.

-Mi abuelo solía contarme historias de cuando llegó a la ciudad, ¿sabes? Antes de tener un barco y una tripulación. Con lo único a su nombre siendo un sable y una espada. De como solía patearse la ciudad buscando información y trabajos pequeños, y fue subiendo el escalafón a partir de ahí. A lo mejor esta es una buena forma de empezar a granjearnos una reputación nosotros mismos desde cero.

-Me suena bien. Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos para empezar?

* * *

-¿Asumo entonces que vuestra colaboración profesional no funcionó?

-No. No lo hizo.

-¿Tan mal fue para que le odies tanto?

-No. Eso viene después. Pero la verdad, no sé porque te estoy contando esto a ti.-dijo Miss Fortune dándole otro trago a su copa.-Buen whisky, por cierto.

Había ido a hablar con Sir Dragomir, y se encontraban en una pequeña sala de su mansión con la apariencia de un club de caballeros, lleno de butacas, mesas bajas, y un bar en la esquina. Para recibir a las visitas, imaginaba ella. Pero en aquel momento, solo estaban ellos dos.

-Solo compro lo mejor.-dijo quitándole el vaso de la mano, y dejándolo sobre la barra.-Algo fácil cuando dominas casi todas las mercancías que entran y salen de Bilgewater. Pero dime. ¿Porqué has venido a hablar conmigo de esto?

-Ya te lo he dicho. El tipo que persigue a la tripulación de mi antiguo capitán es un contrabandista. Y si sigue en activo, y está en Bilgewater, una de dos: o bien trabaja para ti, o bien trabaja para tu competencia. Así que tú eres el que más fácil lo tendrá para encontrarlo.

-Oh, comprendo perfectamente porque me pides ayuda a mi.-dijo alzándole la barbilla con la mano.-Pero no creo que seas honesta ni contigo misma respecto a porque has empezado a contarme tu triste pasado.

Ella le apartó el brazo de un manotazo.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Venga. Llevamos demasiado tiempo jugando a esto. ¿Porqué no admites de una vez que me deseas?

-¡Ja!-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta, alejándose unos pasos.-Eres tú el que lleva detrás de mi como un perrito faldero desde que nos conocimos. Si alguien aquí debería ser honesto, eres tú.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio vas a fingir que no me has dado la espalda porque te da miedo sonrojarte?

Mierda. Era bueno. Demasiado bueno. Aunque eso ya lo sabía. Pero este jueguecito ya duraba tanto que comenzaba a hacersele aburrido. Llegados a este punto, solo se podían poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Ambos sabemos perfectamente a que está jugando el otro.-dijo volviéndose hacia él, encarándolo, y martilleándole el pecho con el índice.-Y ambos sabemos porque el otro no quiere ceder. Pero amigo, a mi en este juego jamás me ha ganado nadie. Así que no cuentes con ello.

-Curioso.-le agarró de la muñeca.-Yo iba a decir lo mismo.

* * *

Uno de los sirvientes de Sir Dragomir llamó a la puerta para anunciarle la llegada de un mensaje.

-Lamento la interrupción, señor.-dijo entrando.-Pero tiene usted un mensaje urgente de... oh, por la dama.

Sir Dragomir trató de recobrar la compostura lo más rápido que pudo. Claro que con la boca manchada de carmín era difícil. Más aún cuando seguía abrazando a Miss Fortune, con los brazos de ella colgando de su cuello.

Menos mal que el mensajero llamó ahora, y no cuando todo hubiera ido a más. Entonces si que habría sido verdaderamente incómodo.

-No pasa nada.-dijo Valerian recuperando el aliento.-Miss Fortune y yo solo estábamos... hablando.

-Cierto.-respondió ella quitándoselo discretamente de encima, pero aún con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.-Es solo que ambos somos discutidores muy... apasionados.

Sir Dragomir se frotó los ojos como si le molestaran, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Como... como decía... tiene usted un mensaje urgente de Piltover.-terminó de decir el sirviente, antes de retirarse con paso apurado y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Bueno. Supongo que esto ya lo ha dejado claro.-dijo Sir Dragomir, limpiándose las manchas de pintalabios de la cara con un pañuelo.-¿Te apetece hablar de ello?

-No tengo tiempo.-dijo ella ajustándose la gabardina mientras se dirigía a la salida.-Tú encuentra a mi tipo. Luego, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar. Y quien sabe.

Tras abrir la puerta, se giró un momento para lanzarle un beso.

-Puede que para algo más.-le guiñó el ojo antes de salir.

* * *

Ikaika no solía caminar mucho por las calles de Bilgewater. O más bien, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Todo en aquellos barrios familiares le resultaba tan distinto y tan similar a la vez. No sabía como describir esa sensación.

Pero la verdad es que apenas podía reconocer caras. Él siempre fue un joven muy sociable, y pese a lo xenófobos que podían ser muchos nativos, solía llevarse bien con muchos paylangi. El problema es que en una ciudad como Bilgewater, donde todo el mundo se mueve a todas partes, es raro que las caras de un vecindario no cambien drasticamente en el transcurso de un año.

Aunque curiosamente, si que había una cara conocida entre la gente. ¿Aquel tipo de la gabardina no era el novio de Meiga? Una pregunta estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que medía dos metros diez, y una cicatriz diagonal cruzando su rostro. Así que resultaba imposible confundirlo con nadie. Lo que no tenía sentido, era con quien hablaba.

Era uno de los pocos lugares y personas que reconocía del viejo barrio. El encargado de la morgue, frente a la cual se encontraban, y cuyo trabajo en un lugar como Bilgewater siempre hacía falta.

¿El problema? Había cogido mala fama por vender cuerpos, y Meiga le había dicho que Victor era médico.

Pero, ¿realmente ocurría algo? Solo estaban hablando, y no podía escucharles desde donde estaba debido al tumulto. Pero tan pronto pudo abrirse algo de paso, tanto Victor como el forense habían desaparecido de las calles de madera.

No podía negar que aquello era raro. No sabía de medicina, así que podría tratarse de un trato normal por algún paciente muerto. Pero quien sabe. No podía sacarse la espina de que allí pasaba algo más. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera hacer nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Acudir a Meiga con falsas acusaciones solo por celos?

Si. Probablemente fuera eso. No había superado sus sentimientos por ella, y debía admitir que le había dolido verlos juntos el otro día, y más aún darse cuenta de que era un buen tipo. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por estar con ella que buscaba cualquier defecto horrible solo por separarlos? Lo mejor y lo más sano para todos es que tratara de olvidarse de ella. Sí.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría.

* * *

Miss Fortune regresó a su hogar con una sonrisa en los labios. Había logrado lo que quería, y que Valerian fuera el primero en ceder. Una victoria total de su parte. Si no fuera porque aún recordaba a quien tenía alojado en su casa, seguiría sonriendo al entrar.

Jack el Carnicero, llamado así no por su sed de sangre, si no por que a eso se dedicó siempre su familia hasta que él intentó probar suerte en el mar, y Bill el Semental, un apodo que se ganó gracias a que la capitana quería divertirse a costa de la tripulación, estaban en su turno de vigilar a su invitado. Porque por mucho que fuera un "invitado", ella no se fiaba de dejarlo suelto por la ciudad. Así que era más bien un prisionero. Y no lo hacía por su seguridad. Lo hacía porque no confiaba en él.

-Hola, chicos.-saludó a los dos hombres que aguardaban en el salón.-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? ¿Le habeís dejado salir de su habitación?

-Oh, no. No le hemos dejado.-le respondió el carnicero.-Pero sí lo ha intentado.

-... ¿Ha intentado salir por la ventana, verdad?

Jack asintió, a lo que Miss Fortune solo suspiró antes de sonreír.

-¿Y le habeís dejado estar como os dije?

-Sí, capitana.-le respondió Bill.-Pero me parece un poco innecesario, sinceramente.

-Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, cariño.-dijo acariciándole la cabeza al pasar a su lado.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, Miss Fortune desenfundó el cuchillo que llevaba a la espalda. Al entrar, se encontró con el cuarto vacío. Lejos de extrañarse, simplemente se apoyó en el marco de la ventana abierta.

-¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a olvidar de la ventana?-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-La verdad, tenía fe en que el éxito te hubiera dotado de un problema de exceso de confianza.-le respondió Juan, colgado por los pies de una soga atada al árbol frente a la ventana.

-Precisamente tengo éxito porque nunca me sobra confianza.-comenzó a serrar la cuerda lentamente con el cuchillo.

-¡Eih, espera, espera! ¡No cortes la cuerda sin más! ¿Es que quieres que me parta el cuello?

Miss Fortune se detuvo. Y tras meditarlo unos segundos, comenzó a cortar de nuevo, pero esta vez con ahínco y rapidez.

-¡Espera, espera, agh...!

El sonido de Juan llegando al suelo le recordó a cuando al posadero de la Marea Roja se le cayó un saco de patatas. Tras observar el cuerpo inmóvil de su primer amor con el corazón en la garganta, soltó un gruñido de rabia cuando vio que aún respiraba. No iba a tener tanta suerte.

-Yo y mi estúpido buen corazón.-protestó chasqueando la lengua.-Aunque para algo tengo subordinados. Quizás debería haberle pedido a Victor que lo vigilara. Porque tampoco es como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer.

* * *

La mesa sobre la que se encontraba Meiga no paraba de repiquetear contra la pared. Su vestido se encontraba encogido y arrugado alrededor de la cintura, después de que Victor le subiera la falda, y ella se bajara los tirantes para dejar sus pechos al descubierto.

Sus piernas permanecían cerradas alrededor de la cintura de Victor, que aunque aún llevara los pantalones puestos, tenía la hebilla abierta. Mientras, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los bordes de la mesa, y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus labios parecían contorsionarse en gritos de placer que nunca llegaban a salir, porque Victor la estaba dejando sin aliento.

Llegados a este punto, Victor tiró de ella hacia si. La obligó a sentarse sobre la mesa, abrazándola contra su pecho. Ella se aferró a él, temblando ligeramente. Alcanzado el momento del clímax, el cuerpo de la nativa pareció estremecerse, mientras sus uñas se hundían sin miedo en la espalda de Victor, y un último gemido de placer salido de sus labios se ahogo contra el pectoral izquierdo del gigante.

Tras esto, Victor la levantó con cuidado, y sin cambiar su posición, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su sofá. Todo esto, sin dejar de abrazarla, mientras procuraba reconfortarla con caricias y besos.

- **¿Estás bien?-** le susurró dulcemente al oído.

Meiga no pudo evitar reírse. Por muy grande, fuerte e intimidante que pareciera, a ella siempre la trataba como si tuviera miedo de romperla. Aunque sus manos tuvieran alguna que otra cicatriz o dureza, su toque siempre le resultaba suave y reconfortante. Pero eso no era lo que lo hacía un buen amante.

No. La verdad es que aunque en su primera noches juntos, agradeciera el trato delicado e incluso tímido de su pareja, pues todas las primeras noches que ha tenido con un chico ha estado nerviosa, no fue una experiencia remarcable. No estuvo mal, pero tampoco fue algo excepcional. Se notaba que antes de ella, solo había experimentado el sexo una vez. Solo era cuestión de que cogiera práctica. Y la práctica hacia al maestro, al fin y al cabo.

Y menudo maestro.

Si le preguntaran ahora, Meiga diría que Victor es el mejor amante que ha tenido, y de lejos. Al principio, la cortó un poco el rollo que le había soltado durante su tercera noche juntos sobre los nervios bajo la piel, y su conocimiento perfecto de la anatomía humana, tanto masculina como femenina. No entendía a que venía eso. Pero ahora, solo el recordar aquel momento, hacia que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

Victor parecía tomarse su cuerpo como si fuera objeto de estudio para una prueba. Había examinado cada milímetro de su piel, y demás áreas sensibles, con sus dedos, labios y lengua, averiguando cada rincón que la hacia responder, y a que estímulo respondía mejor. Desde aquellas zonas que le producían un leve cosquilleo, a aquellas que la obligaban a cerrar las piernas por impulso, por miedo a mojarse. Le había descubierto rincones erógenos en su propio cuerpo que incluso ella misma desconocía.

Además de aquello, se tomó la molestia de memorizarse los "tiempos de su cuerpo", por llamarlo de alguna forma. Casi parecía haber memorizado que hacer, cuando hacerlo, y por cuanto tiempo hacerlo, dependiendo de cada ocasión y momento. Porque siempre se detenía y empezaba en el momento justo que ella deseaba, habiendo abandonado hace tiempo la necesidad de que ella tuviera que darle indicaciones. Llegados a este punto, le parecía que él disfrutaba con los preliminares tanto o incluso más que ella. Como si Victor encontrara más placer en ver que sensaciones podía producirle, que en el sexo en si mismo. Tampoco es como si fuera a quejarse.

Así que cada vez que él le hacía esa estúpida pregunta, ella aguardaba a calmarse para que no le saliera un gallo al responderle, y le decía siempre lo mismo.

-Estoy mejor que bien.

Meiga se giró para estar más cómoda, pero sin dejar de apoyarse en él. Victor alargó el brazo hacia afuera, y tras coger una manta, la extendió sobre Meiga.

-Gracias.-dijo la joven de piel oliva envolviéndose en ella.

- **No hay de que. Es solo que esta zona suele ser bastante fría.**

 **-** ¿Tú tienes frío? Porque si es así, puedo encontrar formas de calentarte.-dijo besándole el cuello.

- **Yo rara vez tengo frío. No te preocupes por eso.**

 **-**... No pillas a lo que me refiero.

- **Oh, lo entiendo perfectamente.**

Dicho esto, apoyó la barbilla sobre su propio pecho para poder besarla. Mientras se abrazaban, quedaba claro que aquello era más una muestra de cariño que de lujuria. Fue algo tierno y superficial, aunque prolongado. Cuando sus labios volvieron a separarse, simplemente se limitaron a observarse en silencio, como si estuvieran hipnotizados el uno con el otro, y agradecidos por tenerse mutuamente.

-A veces desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos así por siempre, ¿sabes?

- **Los dos sabemos que acabaríamos hartos e incómodos antes de que pasaran 2 horas.**

 **-** Tal vez. Pero quizás podríamos aprovecharlo para conocernos mejor. Porque la verdad... no sé mucho del ti de antes de que nos conociéramos.

Hubo un cambio en el ambiente. Victor miró hacia otro lado, indicando que no quería hablar de ello. Meiga alzó la cabeza para verle a los ojos, un poco por encima de él.

-Sé que te resulta incómodo pensar en tu vida en Zaun antes de venir a Bilgewater. Por eso no te lo volví a mencionar desde que nos conocimos. Pero... llevamos saliendo casi dos meses, y... no sé. Me he dado cuenta de que apenas se nada de ti.

Victor cruzó la mirada con la suya, pero volvió a bajar la vista inmediatamente, como si algo le avergonzara. Meiga extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, e intentar hacer que se sintiera seguro con ella. Victor la abrazó por la cintura.

- **No es... Yo no he vivido en Zaun.**

 **-** Pero, ¿no me dijiste que eras de allí?

- **Y lo soy. Pero... mi familia la abandonó cuando yo apenas tenía 6 años. No tengo muchos recuerdos de allí. Y los que conservo...-** echó la cabeza hacia atrás.- **... preferiría no conservarlos.**

Meiga volvió a prestar atención a las cicatrices de Victor. Siempre le había llamado la atención lo perfectas y simétricas que eran, pero hasta ahora no había pensado mucho en ellas.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-le preguntó Meiga pasando la yema de sus dedos por la gran cicatriz central que dividía el torso de Victor en dos.

El gigante tomó su mano, envolviéndola.

- **No me la hizo nadie. Yo...**

Victor no sabía que decirle. Y la verdad es que, tenía miedo. Ella era una sacerdotisa de una religión que veía la vida y el como vivirla como lo más sagrado. ¿Qué pensaría entonces de él? ¿Qué le diría si le confesara lo que es realmente? ¿Le llamaría abominación de la naturaleza? ¿Le repudiaría? Por eso no se atrevía a hablar.

-... Tú, ¿qué?-le instó su novia a continuar.

- **... ¿No podemos hablar de ti, en su lugar?**

 **-** Victor...

- **No, lo digo en serio.-** este se incorporó para sentarse sobre el sofá, obligando a Meiga a apartarse y hacer lo mismo.- **Yo tampoco se mucho de ti.**

 **-** ¿De qué hablas? Ya te he hablado de mis padres, de mi infancia, y de lo que les pasó. No intentes desviar la atención.-dijo mientras se colocaba bien el vestido.

- **De eso si me has hablado. De lo que no me has hablado es de lo que hacías antes de irte a vivir al templo con tu abuela.**

Meiga pareció tensarse, y se puso en pie, como un resorte recién liberado.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de eso? ¿Ha sido Kalea?

- **Ella no me dijo nada. Solo mencionó que agradecía que escogieras mejores compañías que antes, y cuando le pregunté que a que se refería, ella se calló de golpe, y me dijo que olvidara que lo había mencionado.**

Meiga se alejó unos pasos de él dándole la espalda, mientras se frotaba las muñecas como si le dolieran. Después de observarla unos momentos en silencio, Victor también se puso en pie.

- **... ¿Ocurre algo?**

-Nada que deba importarte.-le respondió ella, pero sin poder quitarse a Amadi de la mente.-Lo siento. Olvidaba que tenía algo que hacer. Tengo que irme.

- **Ehm... claro, no hay problema. Solo recuerda que...**

Ni siquiera aguardó a ponerse los zapatos. Simplemente los cogió del suelo, y salió de la habitación dejando a Victor con la palabra en la boca. Este no tardó en oír la puerta principal abrirse, y volver a cerrarse de un portazo.

El gigante se dejó caer sobre el sofá, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ya no podía seguir ignorando el problema.

* * *

 **Hola. Este arco va a ser más corto que el resto, y es solo preparación para lo que se avecina después. Por eso me ha llevado tanto decidir como llevarlo. Lamento el retraso.**

 **En realidad solo venía a mencionar un asunto, y haceros una pregunta con él. He estado mirando las estadísticas de visitas de los capítulos. Y me gustaría saber porque "Caudillos de Freljord: Contrato fijo" tiene tantas visitas cada mes, llegando a acumular más incluso que el último capítulo subido. Porque he vuelto a releerlo varias veces, y no soy capaz de ver que tiene de especial.**

 **¿Es algún error garrafal cómico que se me ha escapado y la gente lo visita para reírse a mi costa? ¿Es por la mención a la comisión que solicité para hacer una portada? Os lo agradecería que me lo mencionarais, porque así podría saber mejor que gusta más y que gusta menos en mi historia.**

 **Un saludo, y hasta pronto.**


	47. Fantasmas del Pasado: Arrepentimientos

-Imaginaba que se partiría y abriría como un huevo. Al final parece que no la tenias tan hueca como imaginaba.

-Oh, ja, ja. Muy graciosa.-dijo Juan sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su cabeza.-Siempre has sido un pelin rencorosa, pero esto es pasarse incluso para ti.

-He dedicado la mayor parte de mi vida a matar a un hombre. Decirme que soy solo un "pelín" rencorosa es algo que podría llegar a tomarme como un insulto.

-Tomatelo a broma. Pero tanta ira no puede ser buena para el alma.

-Oh. ¿Acaso te has vuelto sacerdote? Sería irónico, la verdad.

-¿Por qué sería irónico? ¿Acaso no me ves como un hombre de fe?-bromeó Juan.

Miss Fortune caminó entonces hasta su silla, y se inclinó sobre él apoyando, la mano en la mesa.

-Porque teniendo en cuenta en la clase de negocios en los que trataste de meterme sin consultarme, sería irónico que ahora te importase la pureza de mis intenciones.

* * *

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó la muchacha a su novio, tras verlo salir de la casa.

Sarah se había quedado vigilando el callejón, tal como Juan le había pedido. No entendía porque no habían acudido directamente a la oficina de los cazarrecompensas, pero Juan conocía mejor este negocio, y confiaba en él. Haría como le dijera a la hora de buscar trabajo.

-Hemos tenido suerte. Hay un almacén en el muelle blanco con cajas que el contratista quiere.

-Eso es raro. ¿Qué clase de ladrones de mercancía guardan su botín en un almacén que podría ser fácilmente registrado?

-Yo eso no lo sé. Solo sé que pagan bien.

-¿Qué hay en esas cajas?

-No pregunté.

-¿Qué? Bueno, ¿y el nombre de quien ofrece la recompensa, o del líder de los ladrones?

-Mientras nos paguen, ¿qué importa?

-¡Claro que importa! No podemos simplemente entrar ahí sin al menos saber quien...

Juan la acalló con un beso, abrazándola por la cintura y presionándola contra la pared. Sarah intentó protestar, pero sus gritos ahogados por los labios de Juan no tardaron en silenciarse, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y estrechaba los brazos alrededor del cuello y hombros de su novio, disfrutando del momento.

-Te preocupas demasiado.-le dijo Juan a la sonrojada joven frente a él.-¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?

-¡Claro que confío en ti!-casi gritó Sarah, no pudiendo evitar que sus palabras la hicieran sentir culpable.-Es que... no sé. Por lo que me contó tu padre sobre vuestra familia, él y tu abuelo parecían hacer las cosas de forma bastante distinta a como estamos empezando nosotros.

-Aquellos eran otros tiempos, mi amor.-le apartó un mechón del pelo del rostro, acariciándole la mejilla.-Es hora de que nosotros empecemos a hacer las cosas de forma distinta. Una nueva era para ti y para mi. Los dos juntos.

Juntos. Aquellas dulces palabras no hacían más que derretir el corazón de la aún inocente muchacha.

-De acuerdo.-respondió ella, tomándolo del rostro con ambas manos.-Los dos juntos.

* * *

Aquel almacén rebosaba actividad. Alguien debió de darles un soplo, porque no paraban de sacar y mover cajas a una barca. Aquel era el típico muelle cubierto, en el que para acceder a él en una embarcación había que levantar la reja, y en el que el almacén estaba en el mismo edificio.

Juan y Sarah lo observaban todo escondidos tras algunas de esas cajas, habiéndose colado por la puerta trasera del almacén.

-Parece que saben que vienen a por ellos.-susurró el joven.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-le preguntó la joven Sarah Fortune, manteniendo sus pistolas en alto y la espalda contra las cajas.

-Fácil. Solo tenemos que tratar de encontrar al que parezca el jefe.

-¿No sabes ni quien es?

-Relájate. Lo mio es improvisar, y siempre funciona bien.

-No. Improvisar es lo que haces cuando tu plan original se va a la mierda. No debería ser tu primera alternati...

Sarah sintió el frío filo de una espada sobre su garganta.

-Suelta las pistolas, chica.

Un hombre delgado con una bandana roja en la cabeza la observaba mientras se ponía en pie. Juan enseguida notó la punta de otro sable en la espalda.

-Las pistolas muchacha. Ya.

Sarah le fundió con la mirada. No tenía intención de deshacerse de las pistolas de su madre. No al menos hasta que las usara con quien debía.

-Sarah, cariño, por favor.-le dijo Juan con las manos alzadas, habiendo soltado su espada.-Estos señores tan amables preferirían que fuera así.

La joven Fortune miró a su novio, que aunque aparentara relajado, no podía ocultar el sudor frío de su frente. Dejó escapar un suspiro, le dio la vuelta a las pistolas en sus manos, y se las ofreció por el mango al tercer ladrón que se les acercaba. Tras esto, el tipo se las metió en su faja, e indicó con un gesto que se movieran.

Con las manos en alto, los llevaron a punta de espada frente al tipo que parecía el jefe.

-Los hemos encontrado escondidos atrás. Iban armados.

El hombre los observó con detenimiento. Se detuvo más al hacerlo en Sarah que en Juan. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran. Pero la diferencia es que este hombre lo hacia a sus ojos, y no su cuerpo. Era como si hubiera visto algo en ellos.

-Supongo que estaréis aquí por mi mercancía.

-No. Estamos aquí por usted.-le respondió desafiante Sarah.

El jefe parecía extrañado por la respuesta de la joven. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionarle nada, Juan fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Aunque si fuera tan amable de entregárnosla, podrían irse sin más, y no le contaríamos a nadie donde se fueron.

La joven Fortune no entendía a su pareja. ¿Acaso la recompensa no era por acabar la banda al completo? ¿Qué sentido tenía dejarlos escapar si luego no les iban a pagar?

-Estáis aquí porque alguien os lo ha ordenado, ¿verdad? ¿Quién ha sido?

-No pregunté su nombre.-dijo Juan echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el sujeto se inclinó sobre él.

-Tú sabes perfectamente quien ha sido.-volvió a interrumpir Sarah.-El mismo que puso la recompensa. El mismo al que le robasteis todo esto.

Los hombres en el embarcadero que la habían escuchado parecían desconcertados. Sarah no entendía porque.

-¿Recompensa?-se giró su interrogador, dándole la espalda a Juan.-¿Robo? ... Me temo que no lo entiendes, muchacha. Nosotros...

Su discurso fue interrumpido rápidamente, cuando el filo de un cuchillo fue apretado contra su garganta. Juan había aprovechado la ocasión para robar un cuchillo, y coger al jefe de la banda prisionero, pero tomando la precaución de poner la espalda contra las cajas.

-¡Tirad las armas! ¡Todos!-gritaba más con miedo que con confianza.

-Tranquilo, muchacho.-le dijo su prisionero con las manos alzadas, pero tono relajado.

-Aquí no estás en posición de hacer peticiones.-dijo el hombre que tenía las pistolas de Sarah, presionando el cañón contra sus riñones.-Suelta al capitán, o me cargo a tu novia.

Esto para ella era el colmo. No iba a actuar como una carga en su primer trabajo juntos. Con paso lento pero decidido, Sarah se fue girando para ver a los ojos a su captor, sin bajar las manos.

-He dicho que no os mováis.-repitió el hombre, dando un paso atrás, pero sin dejar de apuntarla.

A Sarah no se le ocurría como quitarle las armas. Pero dada la situación, debía intentarlo. Por la fuerza, solo lograría que le pegasen un tiro. Así que se le ocurrió que podía intentarlo de la misma forma que Juan. A él se le daban bien las palabras.

-Pierdes el tiempo. Ni siquiera está cargada.

-¿Qué?-el tipo miró dentro del cañón.

Momento que aprovechó ella para tirar de su mano, y que presionara el gatillo sin quererlo, reventando su cráneo.

Por la madre serpiente, no podía creer que hubiera funcionado. Una sonrisa salvaje cruzó su rostro cubierto de sangre.

* * *

En algún momento, Juan debió de rajarle la garganta al capitán, porque ahora estaba sangrando sobre la madera. No estaba segura. Solo sabía que las pistolas de su madre estaban de vuelta en sus manos, y que la habitación estaba llena de cuerpos.

¿Los había matado ella? Probablemente. Sus pistolas humeaban y estaban descargadas. Además, no podía contener la sonrisa salvaje de su rostro. Algo que parecía asustar a Juan.

-Bueno... pues esto ya está. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que el contratante aparezca para recoger las cajas.

-Lo que me gustaría saber a mi es como se las apaña alguien para saquear un almacén entero en esta ciudad.-se preguntó Sarah, limpiándose la sangre del rostro.

-Matando a los dueños.

Esa voz... esa voz que se grabó a fuego en su mente y la aterrorizaba en todas sus pesadillas.

Se decía a si misma que no era real. Se decía a si misma que no estaba allí. Pero su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, y a cada paso que oía acercándose tenía más claro que era real. Sobretodo cuando apareció ante sus ojos.

Esos eran los ojos que la miraron mientras la vida escapaba de su cuerpo. El mismo olor a cítricos que su aliento exhalaba a cada respiración. Las mismas fuertes y despreocupadas pisadas que vio alejarse por una puerta mientras ella se desangraba junto al cadáver de su madre.

Era Gangplank. El mismo monstruo que había destruido su vida y asesinado a sus padres estaba allí.

Y ella se encontraba paralizada.

-He de decir que tenía mis dudas acerca de ti, muchacho. Pero has demostrado ser capaz.-dijo pasando al lado de Juan, y posandole la mano en el hombro.-Así que si tú y tu chica necesitáis trabajo, no dudes en consultarme.

No podía ser verdad. No podía. No podía haber echo esto para él. No por obra de Juan. No por...

-Me siento halagado, señor.-le contestó Juan, cortesmente.-Prometo que no le decepcionaremos.

Sentía que su corazón iba a partirse en mil pedazos. Lo único que la mantenía en pie era la rabia.

Fue entonces cuando Gangplank se agachó junto al cuerpo del jefe de la banda.

-Una lástima, Smith.-dijo apagando su puro sobre la frente del muerto.-Deberías haberme vendido tu mercancía cuando te lo pedí. Nos habríamos ahorrado tantos problemas.

¿Su mercancía?

"Me temo que no lo entiendes, muchacha. Nosotros..."

Ni siquiera estaban recuperando mercancía robada. Vio a los hombres muertos a su alrededor. Acababa de masacrar a una tripulación de marineros inocentes.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacha?-escuchó la voz de Gangplank.-¿Es tu primera vez?

No podía verlo. Lo miraba, pero no quería. Esa sonrisa de satisfacción con sus acciones. La mirada nerviosa y cómplice de Juan. Él lo sabía. Sabía quien era él. Sabía lo que le había hecho. Sabía cuales eran sus límites. Sus valores. Lo que ella consideraba inmoral. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo...

No podía soportarlo más. Se estaba ahogando. Tenía que salir de allí ya.

Y así lo hizo. Salió corriendo, dejando a todos atrás.

-Tendrá que disculparla, capitán.-le dijo Juan a Gangplank como excusa.-Es solo que es... una admiradora de su persona.

* * *

En casi 8 años de mar abierto jamás había vomitado. Nunca se había mareado. Pero ahora, en tierra firme, su cabeza daba vueltas, y no sentía más que arcadas.

-Oh, madre... Oh, madre... -se lamentaba entre sollozos.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie. Quería morir. Su deseo se vio intensificado al darse cuenta de que había tenido a Gangplank delante, y no había hecho nada. No había hecho nada. Le dolía la traición de Juan. Pero le dolía más aún...

-Sé como te sientes.-le dijo su novio, apareciendo con aire despreocupado mientras se apoyaba en unas cajas del puerto.-Lamento haberte mentido. Pero sabía que si no, no aceptarías. Solo espera a que... Eih, ¿qué estás...?

Sus mano temblaba mientras apuntaba a Juan con una de sus armas, y él mantenía la distancia, inseguro de que hacer.

-Lo... lo sabías...-hablaba entre sollozos.-Sabías quien era él... lo que me hizo... y aún así tú... tú...

Su dedo pareció apretarse por el gatillo, pero aún no llegó a disparar. Pero eso motivó a Juan a moverse hacia atrás y a un lado.

-Lo entiendo. Se que estás disgustada. Debería haberte dicho la verdad. Pero...

-Yo te quería...-repetía ella, como si no prestase atención a lo que decía.-Yo te... te quiero. Y sin embargo tú... tú...

-Y yo también te quiero, mi amor.

Eso provocó el primer disparo, que simplemente rebotó sobre la gravilla en el suelo. Por muy angustiada que estuviera, no era propio de ella fallar.

-Vete.-le repitió como advertencia, ahora más dueña de su ira.-Vete. Por que como vuelva a verte, juro que te...

-Cariño, si solo...

Otro disparo. Pasó silbando por su oreja.

-¡VETE!

No hizo falta repetírselo. Salió corriendo antes de hacerlo. Y mientras lo hacía, pareció escucharle decir algo.

"Loca."

Debía estarlo, ¿verdad? Confiar en él. Ahora que lo pensaba, era obvio como se limitaba a decirle lo que ella quería escuchar cuando le hacía preguntas que no quería responder. Como la manipulaba.

Esa era la palabra, ¿no? Ella hizo todo lo que le pidió sin hacer preguntas, y por su candidez, la sangre de una veintena de hombres inocentes manchaba sus manos. Claro que ni siquiera sabia si eran inocentes. ¿Podían ser criminales? ¿Contrabandistas? Podía ser. O quizás solo fuera una mentira cruel que necesitaba contarse a si misma para mantenerse entera.

Una broma. Aquello era una broma retorcida. Y a ella, por algún motivo, le había parecido muy graciosa.

No sabía cuando había comenzado a reír. Solo sabía que la aliviaba más que llorar.

* * *

-¿O sea... qué todo aquello no fue porque sabías lo de Isabella?-dijo Juan con las manos en alto, aún en su asiento.

Miss Fortune no estaba segura de cuando había vuelto a apuntarle con su pistola, pero daba igual.

-¿Isabella? ¿La ratera? ¿Porqué iba a ella estar...?-la realización no tardó en golpearle de lleno.-Me... ¿me estás haciendo que encima me estabas engañando con otra? ¡Por la Dama Barbuda, eso ya es lo que me faltaba!

-Bueno, pero me alivia saber que no era por eso.-dijo Juan suspirando de alivio cuando ella bajó su arma.-Sería una lástima que hubiéramos roto por una estupidez como esa.

Miss Fortune dejó de frotarse el puente de la nariz solo para matarle con la mirada.

-... De veras que no sé de donde saco las fuerzas para nos dispararte.

-Pero para que nos entendamos.-dijo Juan poniéndose de pie.-¿Todo esto ha sido por hacerte matar a esos hombres?

-Oh, eso ya me da igual. Luego me enteré de que ellos no eran precisamente inocentes, y me sentí muuuucho mejor con lo que hice.

-Ya. Claro. Al fin y al cabo, no hay inocentes en Bilgewater.

-Discrepo. Pero ese no es el asunto.

-... ¿Entonces es por Gangplank?-un percurtor fue accionado.-Sí, es por Gangplank.

-Oh, la verdad es que Gangplank solo es la guinda del pastel.-dijo obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo mientras se inclinaba sobre él.-Ahora que está muerto, me importa un poco menos. Pero la verdad sigue siendo que me hiciste trabajar para el hombre que mató a mis padres y destruyó mi vida, a mis espaldas, y aparte me hiciste trabajar para una panda de criminales.

-Bueno, es que sabía que si te lo decía, no aceptarías.-justo seguido, sintió el cañón presionando contra su barbilla.

-Oh, claro. Eso lo arregla todo.

Juan no tenía claro que hacer. Cada palabra que soltaba caía en saco rato. Así que se decidió a hacer lo único que podía. Echarle huevos. No sin antes tragar saliva.

-Y... la verdad... Es que si pudiéramos volver a ese momento... lo volvería a hacer.

-... ¿Perdona, qué?

-Me disculpo por lo de Gangplank. No estuvo bien que te ocultara eso. Pero lo cierto es que aún sabiendo lo que sé ahora, hubiera tomado la misma decisión, y seguiría ocultándotelo.

-... ¡¿Es que quieres morir?!

-Sarah, siento mucho por lo que pasaste.-se puso en pie, tratando de ocultarle como le temblaban las piernas.-Pero lo que hice lo hice para que pudiéramos sobrevivir. Necesitábamos trabajo. Y no, no podíamos ir a la oficina de cazarrecompensas, porque imagino que a estas alturas sabrás como es esto. ¿Dos chavales de nuestra edad entonces, viéndonos meternos en el edificio donde trabaja alguna de la gente más odiada de Bilgewater? Solo gritaríamos ser presas fáciles. Necesitábamos ganarnos la confianza de alguna banda poderosa primero. Y no la había más que Gangplank.

-Pe... pe... ¡¿Pero como puedes tener tanto morro?!-el dedo en el gatillo de Sarah temblaba de semejante forma, que parecía que fuera a dispararse por accidente en cualquier momento.

-Y sí. Puede que después te las apañaras perfectamente tú sola. No lo sé. Pero fue gracias a que la gente como Gangplank decidió ignorarte, y fue por ese trabajo que le hicimos. Cuando descubrió la verdad de quien eras, ya no eras una mocosa solitaria de la que podía deshacerse sin más. ¡Así que ya puedes darme las gracias, porque te salvé la vida!

Cuando se le fue ese subidón de adrenalina, pudo apreciar con más claridad lo que acababa de hacer.

Miss Fortune no disparó. Ni siquiera parecía enfadada. Solo lo miraba con expresión neutra, y unos ojos tan fríos que parecía estar muerta por dentro. Le daba mucho más miedo que antes.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia él. En vez de la silla, Juan solo sintió el borde de la mesa. Lástima. Ahora mismo le apetecía mucho sentarse.

-A ver, Sarah...-tragó saliva.-Ta... tampoco me juzgues, ¿vale? Ha sido... ha sido la emoción del momento, y...

No hubo respuesta. La capitana simplemente bajo el arma, y la dejó sobre la mesa, pero sin llegar a apartar su gélida mirada de los ojos de Juan. Para finalmente, cogerle de la camisa, y tirar de él, teniéndolo a centímetros de su rostro.

-Te odio.-dijo con voz amenazante, antes de... plantarle un beso en los labios.-Te odio.

Le abrió la camisa de un tirón, y lo empujó sobre la mesa, dejándolo tumbado sobre ella.

-¡Eih! ¿Pero qué...?

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Nada más verla quitarse y tirar su sombrero, tenía a su antigua novia sentada sobre su entrepierna, presionando las rodillas contra su cadera.

-Te odio.-repitió, antes de plantarle otro beso.-Te odio mucho.

Pero mientras ella se desataba el corsé para dejar libres sus casi exageradamente turgentes pechos, antes de comenzar a descender por sus pectorales y abdominales con una hilera de besos, repitiendo esas palabras de cuando en cuando, él simplemente se limitó a poner los brazos tras su nuca para darle apoyo a su cabeza.

Y mientras oía y sentía su cinturón siendo desabrochado, se limitó a mirar al techo dispuesto a disfrutar del momento, pensando solo una cosa:

Menos mal que Sarah aún no lo había descubierto.


	48. Fantasmas del Pasado: Vergüenza

Se sentía sucia.

Por primera vez en su vida, se avergonzaba de si misma por dormir con un hombre. Claro que ella no lo hacía por los mismos motivos que la mayoría de chicas.

No terminaba de comprender por que lo había hecho. Solo recuerda sentirse furiosa con él, y luego, desearlo apasionadamente. ¿Es esto lo que llaman sexo por odio? Porque no era nada divertido.

-Has estado fantástica, muñeca.-dijo Juan alargando la mano, intentando tocar a la pelirroja que ahora le daba la espalda, aún tumbada sobre la cama.

-No me toques. Como lo hagas, te mato.

-¿Ahora tienes problemas con eso? Te recuerdo que anoche hice mucho más que tocarte, yyyyyy me estás apuntando con una pistola bajo las sábanas. ¿Porqué tienes una pistola bajo las sábanas?

-Porque me gusta practicar el sexo seguro.

El que alguien llamara a la puerta de la habitación, pareció salvar las partes nobles del truhán.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo.-se escuchó la voz de Lilith.-Aparentemente Dragomir ha encontrado a tu tipo.

-Qué rápido.-dijo Miss Fortune, antes de echarle una mirada de desprecio a Juan.-Pero agradecería que otros no lo fueran tanto.

* * *

-Me alegra que hayas venido a verme.-le dijo Kalea a Meiga, recibiéndola en su casa.-Últimamente no hemos hablado mucho solo nosotras dos.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Victor, Kalea?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué le contaste a Victor? Ayer me preguntó sobre algo que tú le habías dicho sobre "mis viejas compañías". ¿Qué le contaste?

-¿Qué? No le he contado nada. Fue solo un desliz, porque pensé que ya se lo habías contado tú. Es tu novio al fin y al cabo, ¿no?-le recriminó la chica de ojos violetas molesta.

Meiga suspiró, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de paja junto a la mesa del salón.

-... Tienes razón. Lo siento. No sé porque me pongo así contigo. Es que...

-Te pones así cada vez que te acuerdas de Amadi y su pandilla.-le dijo mientras pasaba a la habitación contigua.-Tranquila. Lo entiendo. Tampoco es como si fuese la primera vez que me toca soportarte cuando te pasa.

-No me pasa tan a menudo como dices.-le contestó Meiga intentando relajarse.

-Pero algo definitivamente te ha pasado para que de repente te ponga tan nerviosa hablar de ello.-Kalea volvió con una cachimba, y la dejó sobre la mesa frente a ellas mientras se sentaba junto a Meiga.

-Je. Me conoces demasiado bien.-le respondió Meiga con una sonrisa triste.

-Así que cuéntame. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?-preguntó mientras encendía la cachimba.

Meiga suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, tratando de destensarse.

-... Creo que Amadi sigue vivo.

Kalea casi se quema con la cerilla.

-... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Pe-pero le has visto en persona, o no?

-Cuando empecé a salir con Victor, me empezaron a asaltar unos sueños en los que aparecía él. Y mi abuela siempre dice que los sueños nunca son solo sueños. Gracias a ella ya no los tengo, pero... No sé. Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea lo que los ha causado...

-Pero, ¿qué tipo de sueños? ¿Pesadillas? ¿Recuerdos?

-No. No, eran de todo menos eso. Diosa, eso es lo que más me asusta. Porque en los primeros siempre pasaba lo mismo. Aparecía la niebla negra, y de repente estaba frente a mi. Decía unas palabras, y de repente... volvíamos a pasar la misma clase de noches que siempre pasábamos juntos. Y... y me asusta lo bien que se siente. Me asustaba como cada noche aparecía algo más de lo que solíamos hacer juntos. E incluso las cosas que entonces me daba miedo o asco hacer, de repente me parecían atractivas. Y no hablo solo de la lujuria y el sexo. Ojalá fuera solo eso. Eran... sus ideas. Aquellas mentiras con las que nos engatusó a tantos. De repente volvían a tener sentido para mi. Y los rituales. Aquellos rituales en los que... incluso aquellos que...

Meiga se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. Su amiga decidió que lo mejor era acercarse y abrazarla. La mantuvo aferrada hasta que se encontró más calmada.

-Vale. Ya está... ya está bien de lágrimas por ahora.

-Ten.

Kalea le pasó la boquilla de la manguera de la cachimba ya encendida.

-Gracias.-dijo Meiga, antes de echarse hacia atrás y relajarse echando una calada.-Diosa, no sé que hacer. No sé como reaccionará Victor si se lo digo, pero temo que pueda pasar algo peor si me quedo callada y no hago nada.

-Vale. ¿Cuánto sabe Victor al respecto?

-Nada.

-Bueno, algo sabrá, ¿no? Por lo menos sabrá lo de tus...

Meiga volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-... ¿Ni siquiera le has contado eso?

-Ya sabes como son en los continentes con esas cosas. Tengo miedo de lo que podría pensar de mi.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? No sería el primer chico con el que cortas porque...

-Porque le quiero.-la interrumpió Meiga de improviso.

Unos momentos después, se puso en pie, y se apoyó junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados.

-Sé... sé que te va a sonar raro viniendo de mi, pero... le quiero. Es simplemente eso. Y no es como otras veces. Por que cuanto más lo pienso, más imposible me es imaginar mi vida sin él. No podría... no podría vivir sin él. No me imagino como. Y puede que eso suene cursi o tonto, pero es la verdad. O al menos, es como lo siento. Es que... es el chico más bueno, guapo, inteligente, amable y generoso que he conocido. Y... y la mayor parte del tiempo creo que es más de lo que me merezco. Pero no me atrevo a renunciar a él. Y no me atrevo a decirle lo que hice. Tal vez podría mantener una mentira así más tiempo, por que ya no creo que pueda seguir pretendiendo que no ha ocurrido, pero...

Sintió la mano de Kalea sobre su hombro.

-¿Pero?

-... Hay algo que él tampoco quiere contarme.

* * *

-Por favor... no sé nada...-suplicaba el hombre de piel atezada y rostro destrozado que se encontraba atado a la silla.-Ya os lo he dicho... Hace años que ninguno le vemos.

-Eso es lo que no paro de oír de todos tus compañeros. Pero sé perfectamente que uno de vosotros si lo ha hecho, porque se ha tomado la molestia de evitarme durante todo este tiempo.

-Yo... yo no sé siquiera quien eres.

-No te culpo.-sacó el cuchillo de la forja con la que estaba calentando el filo.-Pero la verdad es que es una respuesta que no me vale.

La hoja casi se cae de su mano cuando uno de sus hombres atravesó la puerta, convirtiéndola en astillas. Agachando la cabeza al pasar, una joven imposiblemente alta e imposiblemente hermosa atravesó la entrada.

-Lamento la interrupción.-se dirigió Lilith a la panda de filibusteros allí reunidos.-Pero asumo que ese hombre al que estáis torturando era miembro de la tripulación del Capitán Salazar, ¿no?

El líder del grupo, el que estaba torturando al marinero, les ordenó a sus hombres que se detuvieran.

-¿Y qué pasaría si ese fuera el caso?

-... Me tomaré eso como un sí.

Antes de que ella diera el primer paso en su dirección, y a pesar de solo poder sujetarlo por el mango, el criminal lanzó el cuchillo al rojo vivo contra ella, hundiéndolo en su pecho como si fuera mantequilla caliente.

Lilith dejó de avanzar. Pero no llegó a caer. Su mirada solo se desvió al suelo para ver el mango del arma sobresaliendo en el centro de su pecho. Justo a la derecha de donde debería estar el corazón.

-Vale.

Con una parsimonia que le heló la sangre a todos los presentes, retiró la hoja de su interior, llenando la sala del olor a carne quemada.

-No deberíais haber hecho eso. La Capitana Fortune os estaba buscando, pero estaba dispuesta ser clemente si no os resistíais. Y lo estáis haciendo.

Otro cuchillo acabó amenazando la garganta del prisionero.

-Da otro paso, y este muere.-la amenazó el líder.

-Adelante. A mi me han dicho que os desarme, no que le salve la vida. Claro que preferiría que no muriese, pero su supervivencia resulta irrelevante para los intereses de mi jefa.

-Jefe. ¿Está seguro de que nos conviene hacer esto?-le dijo uno de los secuestradores.-Bilgewater es prácticamente de Fortune. No nos conviene realmente confrontarla.

-¡Se perfectamente quien es esa zorra!-gritó airado.-Más de lo que vosotros comprendéis. De hecho, en cuanto hubiera terminado con ese canijo, tenía pensado ir a por ella.

Esa distracción fue todo lo que Lilith necesitó. Bueno, eso, y que las lecciones que Ariana le había dado sobre el lanzamiento de cuchillos no hubieran resultado en balde. Aún con el filo quemando sus dedos, Lilith le devolvió el cuchillo que acababa de sacar de su pecho a su dueño, y por la vía rápida. Se hundió en el hombro de su objetivo. El cual soltó un grito desgarrador de dolor antes de soltar su arma y caer al suelo por el dolor y la fuerza del impacto.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes.-sonó una voz femenina desde el pasillo, antes de que su figura ingresara en la habitación.-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Todos reconocieron a la hermosa y terrorífica belleza pelirroja llamada Sarah Fortune. Y eran lo bastante listos como para saber que no debían contrariarla. Miss Fortune sintió algo de lástima por ello. Echaba de menos esa época en la que los idiotas aún creían poder desenfundar más rápido que ella.

Sus tacones resonaron mientras se acercaba al prisionero y al líder herido.

-Esa voz... esa cara... ¿Eres tú, pequeña Sarah?

-Hola, Simon. Mucho tiempo sin verte. Ojalá fuera en mejores circunstancias.-le saludó, antes de indicarle a Lilith que rompiese sus ataduras.

-Muy lejos has llegado en estos años, tesoro.-le respondió el hombre con expresión risueña pese al dolor, algo sorprendido de que la joven alta tras él no hubiera necesitado cuchillo alguno para romper las cuerdas.-Dime, antes siempre andabas con el hijo del capitán. ¿Qué ha sido del muchacho?

Miss Fortune rodó los ojos. No estaba segura de si traerlo había sido buena idea. Pero lo necesitaba para confirmar algunas cosas.

-Ya puedes pasar, Juan. Ya es seguro.

La nerviosa figura del apuesto joven cruzó finalmente la destrozada puerta. Seguido por un grupo de rufianes al que Lilith había conseguido arrejuntar para su banda, que debían de actuar como una especie de "fuerza de seguridad".

Y de mantener al hijo del capitán Salazar donde Miss Fortune pudiera verle.

-Vaya. Has acabado mucho más pronto de lo que me imaginaba. Me esperaba... más sangre y todo eso.

-¿Juan? ¿Eres tú, muchacho?

-... ¿Simon? Vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Siento lo de...

Juan fue acallado cuando el anciano se lanzó a abrazarle. Miss Fortune entonces dejó de prestar atención a ese feliz reencuentro, y se dirigió al líder de ese grupo, que acababa de sacarse el cuchillo del hombro.

-¿Y bien?-dijo inclinando las rodillas para ponerse a su altura.-¿A qué viene tanto desprecio por mi humilde persona? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

-... ¿Realmente no me recuerdas?-le respondió después de sacarse dolorosamente el cuchillo.

-He cabreado a muchos perdedores. Así que lo siento. No.-dijo manteniendo la mano apoyada sobre una de las pistolas colgando de su cinto.

-Entonces... ¡déjame que te refresque la memoria!

El tipo se lanzó desde el suelo con una fuerza y vitalidad que Miss Fortune no esperaba que tuviera tras una herida como esa, y trató de rodear su garganta con las manos. Miss Fortune apenas tuvo un momento para dar un paso atrás, antes de que Lilith se lo quitara de encima de un tirón, haciéndolo deslizarse por el suelo hasta chocar contra una pared.

-¡Se mira pero no se toca!-le advirtió Lilith antes de dirigirse a su jefa.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Capullos peores han intentando mucho más.-dirigió su vista de nuevo al adolorido criminal.-Deberías haber cogido el cuchillo y apuñalarme. Porque el último tipo que trato de estrangularme, acabó...

Sus palabras se acallaron de golpe. Se envolvió el cuello con la mano como acariciándolo, con una expresión en sus ojos y labios que parecían decir que su mente acababa de alcanzar una horrible realización.

-¿Sarah?-trató de despertarla Lilith de su trance.

-Eres tú.-dijo ella sin más, poniéndose en pie.-Deberías estar muerto. Te vi morir.

El criminal no le respondió. Solo sonreía.

-¿Quién es, Sarah?-le preguntó Simon, apoyándose en un Juan que no paraba de mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Es él. El capitán del barco contrabandista en el que volaron por los aires al capitán Salazar y a la mitad de nuestra vieja tripulación.

-¿Qué? Pero murió. Yo mismo vi su cadáver.-respondió Simon, al lado de un cada vez más preocupado Juan.-Pero si él mismo le disparó.

-Por supuesto que me disparó.-habló al fin el malherido antiguo contrabandista.-Era la única forma que tenía de sacarme vivo de allí.

-Vale. Ya está bien por ahora.-dijo Juan soltando a Simon y adelantándose hacia el criminal.-No tenemos que escuchar sus mentiras desesperadas. Solo...

Miss Fortune lo detuvo con el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo que te sacó vivo de allí? ¿Por qué iba él a hacer eso?

-... ¿Quién sombras crees que nos dio el chivatazo de vuestra trampa?

El aire en la habitación pareció hacerse más pesado de golpe.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un momento. Situación que Juan aprovechó para robar una de las pistolas de Miss Fortune, y disparar al malherido criminal en el suelo. Los hombres del recién difunto estuvieron a punto de actuar, pero la pequeña banda de Lilith los detuvo a tiempo, logrando hacer que desistieran.

-Bueno.-dijo Juan dándose la vuelta, asegurándose de que esta vez, el hombre parcialmente responsable por la muerte de su padre estaba muerto.-Ahora que ya está resuelto esto, yo...

Volvió a encontrarse encañonado por Miss Fortune.

-Estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿no?-le preguntó ella, con una expresión fría como el hielo.

-... No. No digas tonterías. Solo...

-Si ese no fuera el caso, no habrías tenido motivos para matarlo.

-Mató a mi padre. Intentó matarte a ti. ¿Te parece ese poco motivo para...?

Sintió la fría punta del cañón de la pistola de Miss Fortune en la frente.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a mentirme, niñato. Hace años que dejé de tragarme tus mentiras.

Juan la miró a ella. Luego miró al arma en su mano. Pasó la vista alrededor de la habitación, y fijó su vista finalmente en Simon.

En la adolorida mirada del viejo Simon.

Juan dejó salir un suspiro, al mismo tiempo que soltaba el arma en su mano, dejándola caer en el suelo.

-Sí. Fui yo.

-... ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Miss Fortune sin apenas entrecortarsele la voz.

-... Solo fue por dinero, Sarah. Nada de eso debería haber ocurrido. Pensé, no sé, en llevarme un pellizco de su negocio. Una comisión. Le iba muy bien en el contrabando. Y si le daba unos cuantos chivatazos para que pudiera evadir a los cazarrecompensas tras él, no sé... Supuse que podría llevarme un buen trato. Pero todo se torció. Cometí un error. Quizás debería haberlo pensado mejor todo. Pero...

-Mataste a tu padre, Juan.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo...

-Lo volaste por los aires.

-¡No fui yo! Fue... ¡Vale, sí! Fue culpa mía, ¿vale? Mi padre murió por mi culpa. ¿Te crees que no me he castigado a mi mismo por eso?

-No lo suficiente.

-Vamos, Sarah. Eso fue hace años. ¿No puedes...?

-Adíos, Juan.

-Venga ya.-dijo riendo levemente.-Los dos sabemos que si fueras a dispararme, ya...

Un sonido ensordecedor llenó la habitación. Seguido del olor de la pólvora, el tacto de la sangre desparramada sobre la piel, y los trozos de sesos sobre las paredes.

Y mientras el cuerpo de Juan caía, lo que quedaba de su cabeza parecía mostrar una mueca siniestra de terror, confusión y dolor.

-Por la madre serpiente...-rompió el silencio la voz quebrada del viejo Simon.-Niña, ¿pero qué has hecho?

Eso pareció sacar a Miss Fortune del estado de abstracción en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué he hecho yo? ¿Pero es que no lo has oído?

-Sí, lo he oído. Un error estúpido que le costó la vida a muchos hombres buenos. Pero eso fue hace años, Sarah. No...

-¿Acaso sabes que Juan sabía perfectamente que este tipo...-señaló el otro cádaver en la habitación-...estaba yendo a por todos nosotros uno por uno, y lo que pretendía hacer era ocultarse hasta que todo pasara?

-No trato de defenderlo, Sarah. Pero... tú lo amaste una vez, niña. Se os veía en los ojos a los dos. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

-... Quizás precisamente porque lo amaba, he sido capaz de hacerlo.

-Pero incluso así, no deberías ser capaz de sonreír.

Miss Fortune se llevó la mano a la boca. Es verdad que sonreía. Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo? Juan llevaba mereciéndose esto desde hace años, y nadie lo sabía siquiera. Además, no era la primera vez que disparaba a un hombre mientras se reía, ni sería la última.

-... ¿Realmente crees que eso es lo que su padre hubiera querido, niña?

-¡No digas eso!-le recriminó ella.-Él ya no está aquí. Juan lo mató. Era un monstruo avaricioso que solo pensaba en el dinero y en el placer. Un monstruo como lo era Gangplank. Yo solo hago lo necesario para acabar con ellos.

-Sarah, por favor, lo entendemos.-dijo Lilith interponiéndose entre ella y Simon.

-¡No! No, obviamente no lo hacéis. Si lo hicierais, no...

-Sarah, por favor. Baja el arma.-le suplicó Lilith.

Había... ¿le estaba apuntando con su pistola? No. No le estaba apuntando a ella. Le estaba apuntando a Simon, cuando ella se interpuso.

-Gangplank, precisamente. Llevas esa misma sed de sangre. Es como si el espíritu de Gangplank te hubiera poseído al destruirlo.

-Viejo, por favor, cállate.-le ordenó Lilith.

Pero Miss Fortune, aunque escuchaba, ya no les hacía caso. Miró a su alrededor. Los miembros de ambas bandas parecían verla con miedo. Un miedo que a ella le resultaba casi familiar, y que le incomodaba altamente.

Se sentía mareada. Le dolía la cabeza. Se agachó para recoger su otra pistola, y se quedó observando el rostro desfigurado de su primer amor. Solía ser tan guapo. Solía quererlo tanto. Pero entonces la hizo daño, y le siguió haciendo daño casi como tanto le hizo Gangplank. ¿Acaso no estaba bien lo que acababa de ocurrir?

Volvió a notar la sonrisa inconsciente en sus labios, casi antes de que surgiera. Enfundó sus armas, y se encaminó a la salida.

-Limpiad esto.

-Sarah.-trató de interceder Lilith.-¿Qué...?

-¡Qué lo limpiéis!

Nadie se atrevió a seguirla. Aunque ahora mismo, los que más la conocían, solo temían que se hiciera daño a si misma.


	49. Fantasmas del Pasado: ¿Un nuevo error?

Victor no tenía ni idea de que se suponía que debía hacer. Hacía un día que acababa de discutir con su novia, o eso creía él, y no sabía nada de ella.

Claro que no estaba ni seguro de si habían discutido. Nunca había estado en una relación, así que no tenía ni idea de como solucionar estas cosas. Fue ella la que se largó corriendo de su casa. Así que, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a verla, o esperar a que fuera ella misma la que lo visitase?

Le dolía la cabeza de la ansiedad que le daba pensarlo. ¿Se imaginaría un problema que no estaba ahí? Tal vez. Pero ella le importaba demasiado para no hacerlo. Por ahora solo quería volver a casa.

Para encontrarse a una borracha pelirroja sentada contra la puerta.

- **... ¿Capitana?**

 **-** ¡Eeeeih...! Pero si es mi amigo del corazón de oro.-lo saludó tratando de ponerse de pie, solo para volver a caer sentada, y romper la botella que llevaba en la mano.-Tsk. Mierda. Todavía estaba medio llena.

- **Capitana, ¿qué haces aquí? Estás empapada.**

Algo que no era extraño, viendo el diluvio que estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad. Lo que si era más extraño era verla a ella. No tanto por el que estuviese borracha, si no por que para ese tipo de clima no iba precisamente preparada. Solo llevaba una camisa empapada, unos pantalones de cuero que debían apretarle de lo húmedos que estaban, y...

- **¿Y tus botas, capitana?**

 **-** Se las vendí a un tipo por ahí. No llevaba suficiente suelto encima para beber. ¿Tú tenias algo en casa, no?

- **Ya no. Lo acabamos, ¿recuerdas?**

 **-** Ah, sí. Buena noche.

- **... ¿Has vendido también tus pistolas?**

 **-** ¿Mis niñas? ¡Jamás!

Tras ese grito de borracha indignada, y a pesar de estar sentada en el suelo, cayó de lado contra el suelo.

-... Aih.

- **... ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar?**

 **-** Por favor.

Tras ayudarla a ponerse en pie, la cogió por la cintura para ayudarla a sostenerse mientras entraban, y luego sentarla en el sofá.

- **Imagino que la resaca no te entrará hasta dentro de unas horas. Y viendo como está el día no creo que puedas salir por ahora.**

 **-** ¿Por ahora? ¿No te has enterado, chico? Temporada de huracanes.-se puso a bufar, como imitando el ruido de uno mientras gesticulaba con las manos.-Si salgo ahora, seguro que vuelo. Ja. No sería mala idea.

- **Sí que lo sería, capitana.**

 **-** Aguafiestas.

Victor salió de la habitación un momento, para luego volver con un par de toallas.

- **No es por querer meterme, pero si no te quitas esa ropa pronto, podrías coger una pulmonía. Tengo un calentador de agua y una cisterna propia. Así que si quieres darte un baño caliente...**

 **-** No. No quiero hacer eso. No he venido a hacer eso. Necesito hablar contigo.

-... **Puede hacer las dos cosas, capitana.**

 **-**... Está bien.

Tan pronto como se puso de pie, Victor echó la vista a otro lado. Estando borracha, sabía que lo más probable sería que se fuera desnudando por el camino. Y así lo hizo. Pudo oír la ropa mojada cayendo por el suelo, hasta que sintió las toallas siendo arrancadas de sus manos, y la puerta de la habitación donde tenía la cubeta del baño cerrarse.

Tras esto, suspiró a pesar de estar sonriendo, y fue recogiendo la ropa, tanto normal como interior, que ella había dejado en el suelo para colgarla en algún sitio y que secara. Intentó no pensar demasiado en ello, y hacerlo rápido.

Pronto pudieron escucharse los suspiros de placer de Miss Fortune al entrar en el agua recién calentada, y como incluso empezaba a canturrear algo.

Para cuando ella se había relajado lo suficiente y había despejado su cabeza, había salido del baño con una sonrisa.

-Por la dama barbuda. Es maravilloso lo que puede hacer por una un poco de agua caliente.-dijo terminando de ajustarse la toalla con la que se cubría el torso mientras se secaba el pelo con la otra.-... ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

- **Ternera.-** le respondió Victor desde la cocina, donde tenía encendida la homónima de carbón y leña.- **La carne aquí no es barata, pero si no la cocinaba se iba a estropear. Así que ya que estás aquí... Oh, lo siento, capitana. Te gusta la carne, ¿verdad?**

 **-** Creía que ya había quedado claro que a mi me gusta DEMASIADO la carne.-se relamió mientras observaba a Victor de arriba a abajo.

- **...¿Eh?**

 **-**... Ya te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor. ¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme mientras tanto?

- **Uhm... No sé si mi novia habrá dejado algo de su ropa en mi habitación. Puedes mirar ahí. Es al final del pasillo.**

Cuando Miss Fortune entró buscando lo que necesitaba, se encontró con una habitación mucho más ordenada de lo que esperaba para un hombre. La mesa estaba un poco apelotonada, pero por lo demás todo estaba relativamente limpio. Bien.

Se acercó al armario, y se puso a rebuscar un rato. En toda la ropa que había allí, entrarían tres como ella. Pero no fue capaz de encontrar nada de ropa de mujer, ni de su talla. Así que mientras observaba las camisas de Victor... pensó que lo mejor era aprovechar lo que había.

Le sorprendió lo cálida que era a pesar de lo fino de la tela. Las mangas le colgaban tanto que casi tenía las manos a la altura del codo de la camisa, la parte baja de esta le llegaba a las rodillas, y el cuello era tan ancho que casi le caía por los dos hombros. Pero debería bastarle. Y además era cómoda. Y olía bien.

Olía a Victor.

Se sorprendió a si misma olisqueando el interior del cuello de la camisa. Y con una sonrisa traviesa, primero se aseguró de que la puerta seguía cerrada, y luego le echó un vistazo a su cama.

Era de dos metros de largo y de dos metros de ancho. Por las marcas del suelo, parecía que Victor y su novia le habían estado dando un buen uso. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Ella se lanzó sobre el inmenso colchón, y se puso a revolcarse sobre él mientras se relajaba.

Mierda. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era el cuerpo desnudo de Victor a su lado. Que la abrazara. Que le hiciera el amor. Que le dijera que pensaba que era una buena persona.

Pero algunas cosas no podían ser.

Así que simplemente salió de la habitación, esperando que la cena estuviera lista, y la reacción de Victor al verla.

- **¿Ya estás lista? Bien. Acabo justo de... uh...**

Perfecto.

- **Esto...**

-Tranquilo.-dijo cerrándole la boca empujándole la barbilla.-Ya sé como me veo. ¿Cenamos?

A Victor le llevó un rato sobreponerse, pero enseguida tomó su sitio en la mesa.

-Hmm... Esto está de lujo. No sabía que supieras cocinar tan bien.

- **Ehm... No lo hago. Esto me enseñó a hacerlo mi novia.**

 **-** A todo esto, mucho me la mencionas, pero ni siquiera la conozco. ¿Por qué no me la presentas?

- **No sé. Supongo que simplemente no ha surgido la ocasión.**

 **-** ¿Entonces te avergüenzas de ella, o te avergüenzas de mi?

-... **¿Realmente crees que si me avergonzara de alguna de las dos me tomaría la molestia de informar a una de la existencia de la otra?**

La cena siguió en aquel tono distendido y amistoso hasta su final, en una relación de amistad de largos meses en la que ambos tenían una gran confianza el uno en el otro. Pero conociéndose íntimamente, y por lo bizarro de la situación, Victor tenía una pregunta obvia que hacer.

- **Pero dime. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?-** le preguntó mientras recogía la mesa.

Miss Fortune suspiró. La dichosa pregunta. Quizás fuera que el alcohol aún le afectaba, pero por mucho que no quisiera hacer esto, sentía que debía hacerlo. Así que mejor se decidía a hacerlo ahora, antes de que el valor la abandonase.

-¿Puedes... podemos sentarnos en el sofá un momento?

- **... Claro.**

Tras dejar los platos en la cocina, Victor observó a una incómoda Miss Fortune que no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, antes de dejarse caer sobre su asiento en el sofá.

- **Bien. ¿De qué querías...? ¡Eih! ¿Pero qué...?**

En vez de sentarse a su lado, Miss Fortune había decidido sentarse sobre sus piernas, pasando los muslos a ambos lados de su cadera, y pasando las manos por detrás de su cuello.

Podía ver perfectamente el brillo de aquellos jugosos labios. Sentir el aroma fresco de su piel.

-Victor, ¿crees que...?

Y ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Crees que soy buena persona?

Olvidándose de la incómoda situación momentáneamente, las manos de Victor se posaron a ambos lados de la cintura de Miss Fortune, rodeándola casi completamente.

- **Sabes bien que sí. ¿Por qué...?**

 **-** Hoy he matado al primer chico del que me enamoré, sin remordimiento alguno, porque provocó accidentalmente la muerte de su padre, mi primer mentor. Y lo peor de todo, es que lo he disfrutado. Dime. ¿Sigues creyendo que soy buena persona?

- **... ¿Por qué quieres mi aprobación, Sarah?**

Aquello... podría decirse que la asustó. Quiso ponerse de pie y apartarse de él, pero Victor la cogió por los brazos, y la volvió a colocar en la misma posición que estaba antes.

No repitió la pregunta. Simplemente aguardó observándola, esperando su respuesta.

-Eres... eres la única persona que solo ha visto cosas buenas en mi. Y yo ya no sé... ya no sé que hay de bueno en mi. Así que por favor, si encuentras algo, solo...-parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar.-Solo dímelo.

Victor no estaba seguro de que hacer. Nunca había sido un chico muy sociable, ni sabía mucho sobre como tratar las emociones. No sabía nada de eso, ni que decir. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Abrazarla.

Ella se tensó sorpresivamente por el acto, pero después de unos segundos, se encogió comodamente en su pecho... y comenzó a llorar.

No parecía el llanto histérico de alguien adolorido. Más bien... el lloriqueo lastimero de alguien que estaba asustado. Y Victor no sabía que hacer si no consolarla en silencio, por que no creía tener las respuestas que ella buscaba.

* * *

Ese idiota.

Ese capullo idiota indecente.

La joven Sarah Fortune acaba de romper con su primer novio, y no sabía como tomárselo. Por primera vez en años, volvía a sentirse sola, y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Bueno, una idea si que tenía de que hacer. Ir al cuartel de los cazarrecompensas, y buscar una recompensa. Ahora mismo, coger una cartel era la mejor opción que tenía para olvidarse de sus problemas.

La primera fue fácil. Lo pillo durmiendo la mona, le pegó un tiro, y luego lo arrastró hasta el tablero. Del cual se llevó 12 órdenes más. No habló con nadie más que para coger el dinero

En parte esto la ayudó a tranquilizarse, pero no era suficiente.

El siguiente era más difícil. Se lo encontró en una taberna abarrotada, y no parecía alejarse de sus hombres nunca. Aunque suponía que nadie lo haría con un precio tan alto a su cabeza como la de él. No teniendo muy claro que hacer, se quedó observándolo desde la distancia intentando mantenerse oculta, esperando encontrar una oportunidad.

No la tuvo, pero si vio algo distinto. A cada mujer bonita que entraba, él no la perdía de vista. No hacia el intento de levantarse y acercarse a ellas, pero cada vez que una le pasaba cerca, le chistaba como a los perros.

Parecía que las únicas que lograban acercarse a su parte de la taberna eran mujeres. A los hombres parecían intimidarlos y encaminarlos a otra parte cada vez que intentaban hacerlo.

Ella seguramente podría hacer uso de eso. Era hermosa, ¿no? O al menos eso era lo que Juan le decía.

El mismo Juan que no dejó de manipularla para que hiciera lo que él quisiera.

Parecía que eso que se dice que una cara bonita es todo lo que necesitas para que los demás hagan lo que quieras, era cierto. Con Juan desde luego era el caso.

¿Y con ella? ¿Podría llegar a serlo?

Tras meditarlo brevemente, se retiró para prepararse. Quizás funcionaría. Quizás podría fingir estar interesada en ese gordo, y llevarlo a un lugar apartado para hacerse cargo de él. Pero con las pistolas no podría acercarse. Tenía una pequeña daga oculta en su bota. Eso le bastaría si jugaba bien sus cartas.

El otro aspecto era su apariencia. Después de todo el día por Bilgewater, tampoco se veía demasiado bien. Así que hizo lo que pudo. Se soltó y limpió el pelo, se subió la camisa y se la dobló y ató por debajo del pecho, y se abrió el escote todo lo que pudo. Si trabajaba en su pose, quizás podría engatusarlo.

Así que lo hizo. Escondió sus pistolas y sus cosas en un barril vacío, y volvió a entrar en la taberna con paso zalamero.

Antes que nada, miró de reojo para ver si su objetivo la había notado. Lo hizo. Así que le miró a los ojos, hizo lo posible porque sus sonrisa pareciera natural, y se acercó confiadamente a su mesa.

El momento más peligroso fue cuando pasó junto a sus matones guardianes. Afortunadamente, ellos estaban tan ocupados comiéndosela con la mirada como él. No era que le agradase, pero desde luego en ese momento le venía más que bien. Y encontró el miedo a ser descubierta más excitante de lo que esperaba.

-Disculpe...-se le acercó, con una voz dudosa que aunque se suponía que debía ser fingida, le era totalmente natural.-Le he visto al entrar, pero no estaba segura, así que... ¿Es usted aquel al que llaman el saqueador de Piltover?

-El mismo, muchacha.-preguntó con algo de escepticismo, aunque era obvio que le gustaba lo que veía.-¿Quién lo pregunta?

-Guau. Me... me llamo Sarah, señor. Y la verdad es que lo que usted hizo me parece impresionante. Pocos pueden fardar de haber logrado acercarse tanto a la Puerta del Sol de Piltover sin que lo cojan.-dijo ella sentándose sobre mesa frente a él.

-Ah. ¿Con qué eres una admiradora, eh?-preguntó él, notándose aún más las ganas que tenía de colocar sus manos sobre ella.-... Dime. ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacha?

-Cuantos... ¿Cuántos años quiere que tenga, señor?

El pirata sonrió.

* * *

Puede que fuera un movimiento arriesgado, pero había funcionado.

Ahora se encontraban a solas en un dormitorio en una posada cercana. Era pútrido y mal iluminado, pero la cama parecía limpia. Suponía que al fin y al cabo era todo lo que uno necesitaba de estos lugares.

Casi salta cuando el saqueador cerró la puerta tras ella. Cuando se acercó a ella y la agarró por la cintura, hizo lo posible por mantener la compostura, y apoyó las manos en su pecho, evitando que se le notase que le temblaban.

-Bueno. Ya estamos a solas. Tal como tú querías.

-Sí... Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa. ¿Podrías cerrar la ventana?-dijo apartándose de él, y sentándose en la cama.-Es que hace algo de frío.

-Claro.

El saqueador se acercó a cerrar la ventana, mientras la oía quitarse las botas. Pero casi prefería que se las hubiera dejado puestas. Luego se lo diría.

Algo frío se rozó contra su garganta. Le dolía. Tenía las manos manchadas de rojo.

Se giró lentamente para ver a la muchacha, mirándole con unos ojos fríos como el hielo. Solo reaccionó una vez el se agarró a ella para no caer. Parecía estar sonriendo. ¿Por qué sonreía?

Su cadáver termino cayendo al suelo. La joven Miss Fortune no podía dejar de mirarlo. Y mientas lo hacía, un risa salvaje no pudo evitar escapar de su garganta.

Por la dama barbuda. Si que era disfrutable ver a la escoria ahogándose en su propia sangre.

* * *

Se sentía bien. Quería celebrarlo. Pero no tenía con quien.

Volvió al cuartel de los cazarrecompensas, se sentó en la barra, y pidió algo que no podía tomar a su edad. Pero no es como si a nadie en esa ciudad le importase. Curioso. Había probado el alcohol antes cuando el capitán Salazar se lo había permitido, pero no lo recordaba tan refrescante.

-Hola, niña.-un hombre se sentó en el taburete a su lado.-¿No eres muy joven para entrar aquí?

Suspiró. ¿No podían dejarla tranquila?

Se giró esperando ver a los típicos borrachos hinchados que había en las tabernas. Pero este estaba en forma. Se encontraban en un bar de cazarrecompensas, así que era de esperar. Pero eso no era lo que la llamaba más la atención.

Lo que le llamaba la atención era que era muy guapo. Barbilla bien definida, pómulos altos, sonrisa encantadora, y barba de unos pocos días. ¿Se sentiría rasposa si lo besara?

¿Y porque pensaba en eso? Ningún chico le había interesado hasta entonces aparte de Juan, y este era mucho mayor que él. Era joven, pero no para los estandares de una adolescente como ella. Debía de andar en la mitad de la veintena.

Volver a pensar en Juan la deprimió. Los recuerdos de sus noches juntos ahora le resultaban dolorosos. Y aquel chico le resultaba atractivo, y lo mismo parecía pensar él de ella.

No estaba segura. Pero quizás sería una buena herramienta para borrarlos.

* * *

-Aaaah...

No era Juan.

No era Juan.

Era el sexo.

No disfrutó aquellas noches por tratarse de Juan, tal como pensaba ella. Era el sexo. Por la Dama Barbuda, se sentía tan bien. Se sentía mejor que bien. Este cazarrecompensas lo hacía mucho mejor que Juan. Tenía mucha más experiencia.

Más. Más. Más. Era todo lo que ella deseaba. Quería que la besase en los labios. Que siguiera mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Que siguiera masajeando y lamiendo la aureola de sus pechos. La hacía sentir tan bien. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tan bien. Era increíble.

-¡Aaaah, espera!

No. Que no esperase. Que siguiera penetrándola. La agarraba con tanta fuerza de las piernas que le dolía, pero no le importaba. La tenía inmovilizada, pero así quería estar ella. Que la hiciera sentir más cosas. Que le siguiera descubriendo tantos secretos de la carne que ella desconocía.

Se aferró a él sin querer soltarlo. Volvieron a sumergirse en un beso. Pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras un calor placentero subía desde su entrepierna hasta su estómago.

Era maravilloso. Esta vida era maravillosa. La excitación de la caza. El miedo al descubrimiento. La sangre y violencia. La violencia y el sexo. Todo una y otra y otra vez. No quería que su vida fuera otra cosa. Era feliz. No podía describirlo de otra forma. Era feliz.

No quería que esta vida se acabara nunca.


	50. Iglesia de las Sombras: Noche de pasión

-Me alegro de que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

-¿Cómo negarme? Cada vez que quedo contigo, descubro algo nuevo que me encanta.

Valerian Dragomir la aguardaba en una sala de baile de su mansión fortaleza, pero no aquella donde celebró su última fiesta. ¿Cómo de grande era ese sitio, de todas formas? Aunque esta era más pequeña que la mencionada.

Se encontraba allí solo con chaleco, camisa blanca, el pelo recogido en una coleta, y dos sables en sus manos.

-¿Acaso te he cogido ocupado?-le preguntó Miss Fortune mientras el mayordomo la ayudaba a quitarse la gabardina tras darle el sombrero.

-Para nada. Es solo que he oído maravillas de tus cualidades como pistolera, pero nunca como espadachina. Así que me gustaría comprobar como de habilidosa eres a ese respecto.

-Admito que prefiero coger a mis enemigos desde la distancia.-dijo ella colgando las fundas de sus armas en un colgador en la pared.-Pero no me importa cuanto hayas practicado tú en las cortes de los clanes de Piltover. Nunca te permitirán superar a alguien con práctica en una lucha real.

-Oh. ¿Quién te ha dicho que no la tengo?

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar alzar la ceja con curiosidad.

-Además, después de lo que he oído sobre como terminó el asunto con el que me pediste ayuda, pensé que esto te ayudaría a descargar la tensión.

-Sigh. ¿Te lo ha contado Lilith?-le preguntó ella mientras se recogía el pelo.

-Había 20 personas en esa sala, Sarah.-le dijo él lanzándole una de sus armas.-Y lo escucharon todo.

Tras coger el mango del arma en el aire, Miss Fortune se quedó estudiando el filo con media sonrisa.

-... Dime, Val. ¿Me cuentas todo esto porque te preocupa, o porque esperas enfadarme para aprovecharte de mi falta de concentración?

-¿No pueden ser ambas?

Una sonrisa maliciosa fue todo lo que ella le dio. Luego, caminó hacia el centro de la pista de baile, se saludaron con las espadas, y comenzaron a caminar en círculos el uno alrededor del otro. Ella con la espada extendida hacia delante para mantenerlo a distancia, y él con la espada inclinada hacia arriba en una pose segura y perfecta. Ambos esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento.

-Para aliviar mis penas me basta con dejarte como un queso de gruyere. Ahora mismo me gustaría hablar de negocios. ¿Cómo te va con nuestros contactos comerciales?

-Bueno. Ahora que tenemos a los freljordanos de Fegora y sus rompehielos protegiendo las aguas del archipiélago periódicamente, he de decirte que mis recaudadores en los muelles han visto que se ha producido un pico de captura de monstruos marinos por parte de las flotas del matadero.

-¿Recaudadores? ¿Para qué?

-¿Con el dinero de quien crees que pagamos a los freljordanos de Fegora? Los capitanes y desolladores del matadero están encantados de pagar mientras los piratas hayan dejado de atacarles confundiéndolos con naves mercantes. Y eso no es lo mejor. Por lo que me dicen mis contactos en la corte Viento Azul, es posible que el Clan Medarda esté interesado en un contrato de venta exclusivo por el monopolio de los materiales que saquemos de esas bestias.

-... ¿Qué?

Valerian se lanzó a por ella, mucho más raudo de lo que Miss Fortune se imaginaba. Claro que ella vivía una vida siempre al borde de perderla, por lo que sus reflejos no se quedaron atrás. Y en menos de dos segundos, bloqueó su tajo, y se lo devolvió en un contraataque que nuevamente, él esquivó saltando hacia atrás mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

Estaba claro lo que acababa de pasar. Le había revelado esa noticia esperando confundirla y sorprenderla, y aprovecharse de ello en el ataque. Y técnicamente lo había conseguido. Solo falló porque su instinto actuó por ella.

Era maléfico. En todo momento pensaba y tramaba como meterse bajo su piel, sin bajar la guardia un momento. Casi podría legar a enamorarse de un hombre así. Casi.

-Vaya. Normalmente los piltoveranos tratan de mantenernos lo más lejos de sus costas lo posible. ¿Por qué una oferta así?

-Porque fui yo quien la propuso.

Definitivamente podría llegar a enamorarse de él.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Y quién cerraría un trato así? ¿Tú?

-Me agrada que lo menciones. He estado hablando con las familias ricas de aquí, y por lo que he llegado a entender, la mayoría estarían dispuestos a apoyarte como representante oficial de Bilgewater al exterior, teniendo en cuenta la enorme ayuda económica que les brindaste y que aún no han terminado de pagarte.

-¿Has usado mi nombre para motivarlos a aceptar?

-Puede ser.

-Os veo haciendo muchas cosas a mis espaldas, Sir Dragomir.

-Solo por el beneficio de mi capitana, Miss Fortune.

Cuando Valerian cerró los ojos para hacerle una breve reverencia, ella vio una oportunidad para atacar. Pero justo antes de que su brazo iniciara el arco del ataque, Valerian abrió los ojos.

No terminó de comprender lo que ocurrió. De alguna forma, Valerian tuvo tiempo de bloquear su ataque golpeándole la muñeca con el brazo libre, y antes de que ella pudiera retroceder o esquivar, sintió el corte vertical sobre sus abdominales, rajando todas las ataduras de su corsé, haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

-... Los filos no son romos.-dijo ella una vez hubo tomado distancia de nuevo, midiendo su alcance con el sable.

-¿Dónde estaría la emoción si no? Además, no es tampoco como si necesitaras vestir algo así. Tu figura ya es perfecta de por si.

-Adulador. Ese movimiento no me parece muy reglamentario en la esgrima.

-¿Se te ha olvidado en que ciudad vivimos?

Había veces en las que le apetecía besarle, y otras darle un puñetazo en la cara. Esta era del segundo tipo.

-Un pajarito llamado Takara también me dijo que había inquietud en el extranjero respecto a un prospecto comercial como ese.

-Sí. Ya me lo ha comentado.

¿Hablan de sus planes en privado sin incorporarla a ella? Eso si que era preocupante.

-Tienen miedo de que si Bilgewater se convierte en un mercado legítimo aparte de con su mercado negro, puedan perder dinero al estar en la entrada de Piltover, en un nexo de unión entre Shurima y Valoran, y en el punto de acceso más fácil para barcos jonios. Pero también me comentó que la ordenaste que se encargara de que su red de espías y asesinos en las cortes exteriores se encargaran de silenciar esas voces, y que alimentaran otras más abiertas a un comercio con un puerto con mal nombre como el nuestro.

-O sea que todo depende de como vayan los operativos de Takara, y si la reunión que estás preparando con los Medarda va bien, ¿no? Perfecto. ¿Algún problema más que quieras comentarme?

-Solo uno a largo plazo.-le replicó Valerian, volviéndose a lanzar a por ella.

Esta vez fue un intercambio breve de espadazos, en la que Valerian enseguida la puso a la defensiva, y la hizo retroceder hasta la pared. Miss Fortune chocó contra ella, protegiendo su cuello con el filo de su propia espada, mientras Valerian la presionaba con la suya propia, acercándose tanto que dejaba solo unos centímetros entre sus rostros.

-Ahora mismo, me gustaría hablar de asuntos más... personales.

Ambos podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre sus labios.

-¿Oh? ¿De qué en particular?-dijo ella inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante.

-De que me siento decepcionado contigo, querida. Quiero decir, ¿ya caíste por mis encantos, y ahora vas a caer frente a mi espada?

-... ¿Perdona?

-No lo niegues después de haberte lanzado a besarme el otro día.

-Oh, no.

Miss Fortune aprovechó que su guardia estaba baja para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, luego liberarse, y ponerle a él ahora contra las cuerdas, obligándolo a tomar distancia entre ellos nuevamente.

-Esa no fui yo. Por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú el que se lanzó a besarme a mi.

-No trates de negar la realidad, querida. A muchas mujeres les ha pasado que no han podido evitar caer por mis encantos.

-Y a más hombres conmigo.

Volvieron a alzar sus espadas. Siguieron girando en círculos, mientras Miss Fortune le daba vueltas al concepto en su cabeza, y llegó a la conclusión obvia.

-Oye, esto es absurdo. La cuestión es que finalmente nos hemos besado, ¿no? Así que, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo sobre esto, cuando podríamos estar haciendo el amor en tu dormitorio?

-Hm... ¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón.

En un movimiento que ella no pudo ni ver, Valerian pinchó su mano obligándola a soltar el arma, y haciéndola acabar con la punta de su sable sobre su garganta.

No teniendo muy claras sus intenciones, Valerian la observaba con una sonrisa, mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Luego, seguido por una serie de movimientos igual de rápidos, la punta del sable de Valerian se deslizó por todo su torso. Pero ella no sintió herida alguna. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que había venido eso, Miss Fortune sintió todas las piezas de su camisa cayendo cortadas al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Y un segundo después, sin saber como, la cinta que sujetaba su pelo se soltó también como si la hubiera cortado, dejando caer su melena sobre sus pechos mientras se los cubría debido al shock inicial.

Pero después de un segundo, y mientras Valerian se acercaba para tomarla por la cintura, Miss Fortune dejó de tomarse la molestia de cubrir sus pechos, y le sonrió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-Veo que tus manos son tan habilidosas como tu lengua.-le susurró mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Estás a punto de descubrir cuanto.

Dicho esto, ambos se entrelazaron en un beso apasionado. Tanto, que Miss Fortune era incapaz de recordar a quien había besado de esta forma por última vez, mientras poco a poco todos sus pensamientos coherentes iban siendo sustituidos por un abrumador deseo carnal.

Rápidamente, Valerian le tiró del pelo de la nuca en orden de dejar expuesto su cuello, y saborear dulcemente aquel manjar.

* * *

Pronto Valerian la tenía dominada bajo él en su dormitorio, mientras saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel como si fuera el mayor de los manjares, y ella suspiraba de puro éxtasis ante cada cosquilleo de su cuerpo. Como aquellos cosquilleos se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en estremecimientos que subían desde sus entrepierna y sus senos. Y como pronto la habitación comenzaba a darle vueltas en la cabeza, mientras se aferraba con toda la fuerza que tenía a las sábanas bajo la falsa sensación de que la tierra temblaba, y de que temía que fuera a desmayarse.

Por la madre serpiente. Jamás se había sentido así. Nunca desde... Weichstark. Pero incluso esto palidece en comparación. Así que no esperes a que te deje como una tonta, niña. Te está dando una noche que no olvidarás nunca. Que recordarás por siempre. Así que asegúrate de que él también lo haga.

Casi arrepintiéndose de hacerlo porque puso fin al placer por un momento, Miss Fortune obligó a Valerian a darse la vuelta y que quedara boca arriba. Solo para ella quedar encima, y aún sentada sobre su entrepierna, comenzar a cabalgarlo salvajemente, asegurándose de ser ella la que dictase el resto del ritmo de la noche. Al fin y al cabo, había aprendido a hacer pinza con los músculos de la vagina para algo.

Valerian por su lado, no podía sino sentirse maravillado ante la diosa de la belleza y la pasión sobre él. Esa figura perfecta que parecía haber sido esculpida en mármol y dada vida, pero cuyos senos eran a la vez turgentes y firmes, y que él solo podía tocar mientras notaba su vagina masajeando su miembro, dejándolo casi incapaz de reaccionar.

Ella finalmente cedió y se tumbó sobre él, dejando que sus senos se aplastaran contra su pecho, mientras sus labios volvían a enlazarse en otro apasionado beso. Pronto el volvió a estar sobre ella, son los cuerpos de ambos estremeciéndose ante cada sacudida de sus caderas. Sintiendo nuevamente esa lujuria y ese placer apabullantes, que parecían dejar sus mentes vacías de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el otro.

Y pronto, sintieron como si el otro no fuera más que la otra mitad de ellos mismos.

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando Miss Fortune sintió el cálido toque de Valerian sobre su muslo. Entendiéndolo perfectamente, mientras él comenzaba a besar su hombro, Miss Fortune echó sus caderas hacia atrás, en lo que sintió poco a poco el miembro de Valerian introduciéndose de nuevo en ella.

Hacia años que no tenía una noche así. Apenas habían dormido. Pero en lo que duró aquel corto polvo matutino de buenos días, apenas se sintió exhausta. Aquellos jadeos se debían más a la ola de placer que iba decreciendo en su interior, mientras su mano buscaba desesperadamente tras ella el cabello de Valerian, para poder arrastrar su cabeza hacia delante, y volver a sentir sus labios. Su deseo se vio concedido.

-Buenos días, mi flor de fuego.-le susurró Valerian mientras la abrazaba con firmeza y cariño.-¿Qué tal ha estado tu noche?

Sabía que lo que le realmente le estaba preguntando era que tal había estado en la cama. ¿Cómo describir sus emociones en aquel momento?

Cásate conmigo. Y si no podemos, entonces simplemente ponme una correa y convierteme en tu esclava.

-Ha estado bien.-le respondió en su lugar, girando la cabeza para poder verle a los ojos y poder acariciar su hermoso rostro.-¿Y qué tal la tuya?

¿Cómo describir las emociones de Valerian en aquel momento?

Cásate conmigo. Y si no puedes, pues cásate conmigo.

-Una velada exquisita.-dijo tomando su mano para besársela.-Espero que podamos repetirla.

-Yo también lo espero.

Sus miradas quedaron fijas la una en la otra, como hipnotizados por la belleza del otro y las emociones que les provocaban, y sus labios volvieron a unirse. No en un beso pasional. Si no en uno tierno y delicado. Más fruto del cariño que de la lujuria y el deseo. Fue a partir de ese momento que los juegos bajo las sábanas fueron sustituidos por las caricias y las carantoñas.

Finalmente, Valerian volvió a abrazar por la espalda a Miss Fortune, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, mientras ella se ponía cómoda. El último hombre con el que se sintió tan cómoda acurrucándose fue Victor. Esto la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero la hacía sentir bien al mismo tiempo.

-Dime.-susurró Miss Fortune.-Cuando estábamos en el salón, dijiste que había otros problemas de los que querías hablar. ¿De qué se trata?

-Nada urgente.-respondió el besando la mano que ella había alzado para acariciar su rostro, antes de apartarse de ella y comenzar a levantarse de la cama.-Solo los problemas presupuestarios que podrían aparecer a largo plazo para la envergadura de nuestras ambiciones.

-Me encanta cuando usas términos complicados para explicar cosas simples.-le respondió ella arrodillándose en el colchón mientras se cubría los pechos con la sábana.

-Es solo una costumbre que cogí para saber determinar la capacidad intelectual de la gente.-dijo Valerian mientras se ponía su bata de seda roja.-Dado que a partir de ahora vamos a formar lo que sería un gobierno en ciernes, tenemos que asegurarnos de que todas las partes beneficiadas por nuestras acciones, tanto contrabandistas y mercaderes, como cazadores del matadero, nos pagarán cierta... comisión, o impuesto, en orden de mantener todo funcionando. Con Gangplank el miedo les mantenía en línea para pagar el tributo, pero imagino que tú no buscas eso.

-Me conoces bien.-dijo ella llevantándose mientras buscaba algo con lo que cubrirse.

-Especialmente si queremos mantener a los freljordanos de Fegora que protegen las aguas, y la banda que Lilith está organizando para actuar de seguridad en las calles. Tengo un plan para un sistema de recogida de impuestos, pero aún llevará tiempo tenerlo a punto, y aún más que todo eso se nos haga necesario. Así que por ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos.

-... Vaya. Tienes esto incluso mejor pensado que yo.-dijo Miss Fortune mientras se ponía la camisa tirada por el suelo de Valerian.

-Me halagas.-dijo Valerian acercándose, y abrazándola por la cintura.-Pero no te menosprecies.

-La verdad es que yo ahora solo tengo ideas de como gastar ese dinero.-dijo pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-He estado hablando con Victor.

-¿Victor?

-Mi médico de a bordo. El hermano de Lilith. Anoche me habló de una teoría que tiene sobre como mejorar el problema de la suciedad y las enfermedades en Bilgewater.

-¿Anoche?

-... ¿Te me vas a poner celoso?-le preguntó ladeando la cabeza adorablemente.

-Eso depende de lo que hicierais. A lo mejor sí podría ponerme celoso de no haberlo hecho nosotros.-respondió apartándole un mechón de pelo del rostro, con esa melena que siempre parecía taparle un ojo.

-Abrazarnos y acurrucarnos un rato en el sofá. Me sentía deprimida, y él siempre ha sido un chico bastante comprensivo y discreto. Me hace sentir cómoda al hablar con él de mis inseguridades. Piensa en él como en mi psicólogo personal.

-¿Ves? Ahora si que estoy celoso. A mi de tus inseguridades no me has hablado.

-Tal vez lo haga cuando no tenga la sensación de que le sacas punta de cada una de mis acciones.-dijo golpeándole la nariz con el dedo, antes de separarse de él y deshacer su abrazo.-Mientras tanto, tendrás que conformarte con más noches de sexo salvaje.


	51. Iglesia de las Sombras: Cobro de favores

Un mar de tinieblas lo inundaba todo. Susurros espectrales llenaban sus oídos, mientras manos vivas se aferraban a ella saliendo de las tinieblas, y suplicándole. Al principio se le hizo divertido. Más cuando se hartó de ello, un susurro fue lo que bastó para que la niebla se dispersara del húmedo pantano, mientras su ojos relucían en la noche con un brillo espectral. Ya no había nadie a su alrededor.

Caminó por el sendero de madera clavado en el barro, mientras las llamas comenzaban a inundar el bosque. De entre los árboles salían gritos, pero solo se sentía reconfortada. Sabían que solo ella tenía el poder para pararlo, y que dependían de ella para sobrevivir. Que estaban a su merced. Pero ese conocimiento no le bastó para decidirse a salvarlos.

Más adelante, el paisaje cambió. El pantano dejó paso a un castillo de piedra derruido, pero cuyas paredes seguían la mayoría en pie, mientras la luz de la luna lo iluminaba todo. Una hueste espectral de armaduras metálicas de ojos verdes formaba dos filas en línea recta marcando su camino. Un camino que daba paso a una escaleras de piedra cubiertas de enredaderas.

Meiga comenzó a subirlas, hasta llegar a lo alto de una torre que se convirtió en un precipicio rodeado por la jungla. En la distancia, podía observarse Bilgewater, una vez más asfixiándose en la niebla negra. Esto no le trajo preocupación o dolor alguno. En su lugar, pudo observar como por un camino a los pies del precipicio llegaban varias filas de antorchas, portadas por nativos y paylangis que parecían andar de procesión. Y que una vez la vieron en lo alto, comenzaron a corear su nombre como en una oración.

Esto le traía gran alegría a su corazón. Más aún cuando sintió las frías manos de su amante envolviendo su cintura, y Amadi besó su mejilla.

Una vez más, se encontró desnuda ante él, acariciando sus pectorales de ébano, mientras sus labios buscaban los del otro. Una sensación de calor energético comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desde la garganta cuando se besaron. El poder se sentía tan bien. Y había sido él quien le había mostrado el camino.

Su beso se detuvo. Y mientras sus espíritu estaba henchido de lujuria y ambición, acarició su rostro dulcemente, solo para que su piel se deshiciera, revelando el cráneo vacío y podrido de su interior.

Era tan hermoso.

* * *

Los gritos de su nieta la despertaron en mitad de la noche. Asumcorda no tardó en ponerse su bata, y salir casi corriendo al pasillo, pese a su avanzada edad. Allí, una asustada Pani golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Meiga. La anciana la apartó, y después de tratar de tranquilizarla, entró en la habitación.

Se encontró a su nieta abrazada a si misma, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras parecía temblar de miedo.

-Ha vuelto a pasar...-murmuraba de forma incoherente.-No puedo ignorarlo... sigue vivo. Y me quiere. Me busca. Me...

Asumcorda le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-... Gracias.

Pani entró corriendo a la habitación preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha entrado un paylangi aquí?

-Estoy bien, Pani.-le respondió Meiga acariciándole la cabeza.-Solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Mientras Meiga abrazaba a la niña sobre su cama, le echó una mirada a su abuela. Ambas sabían que eso no había sido una mera pesadilla. Y ambas sabían que no podían seguir ignorando lo que pasaba.

* * *

-Aih, mi madre.-dijo Miss Fortune, dejándose caer sudorosa y agotada sobre la cama, y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.-Realmente... eres un maestro... del oficio.

-Bueno.-respondió Valerian, al lado de ella y en el mismo estado.-La verdad... es que solo me esfuerzo... por mantenerme a tu altura.

Por la Dama Barbuda. No recordaba haber disfrutado tanto en la cama y durante tanto tiempo desde... nadie. La verdad es que este era sin ninguna duda, el mejor amante que había tenido jamás.

Y no era solo el sexo. Era algo más. Bien podían pasar toda la tarde sin hacerlo, y ella lo disfrutaría igual. Era uno de los pocos conversadores inteligentes que tenía a mano, y alguien cuyas dotes de manipulación le resultaban un reto hasta a ella. Era divertido jugar con él a las dobles intenciones. Era divertido conversar sobre sus filosofías personales, que eran similares en muchos aspectos. Era divertido que se enseñaran cosas nuevas el uno al otro constatemente, pues aunque ambos habían viajado largo y tendido por el mundo, aún existían muchas cosas que no sabían, pero el otro sí. Sobre tantas formas de ver la vida y disfrutarla.

La hacía sentir... feliz. Que sombras, iba a decirlo. La hacía feliz. La hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Era el único hombre que recordaba que había visto más allá de su belleza, o de su encantadora personalidad, incluso. Un hombre que parecía realmente entenderla, y al que no simplemente se le daba bien pretenderlo.

Y cuando se giró para verle, pudo notarlo en sus ojos. Aquella chispa de peligro, aquel deje de triste oscuridad en él. Aún tenía misterios que revelarle a ella, y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba esa sensación de peligro que notaba en su mirada.

-Por la Dama Gris. Cuanto más te miro, más me cuesta creer lo hermosa que eres.

¿Le había salido natural, o lo tenía preparado? La verdad es que era tan habilidoso con su lengua, en todos los sentidos, que veía ambas posibilidades perfectamente válidas.

-No esperes que te devuelva el cumplido.-apoyo la cabeza sobre un codo, y luego alargó la mano para acariciar su rostro de facciones marcadas.-Sin embargo, si diré que eres el primer niño de cara bonita que veo que vive a la altura de su apariencia.

-Gracias. Supongo.-contestó Valerian tomando su mano para besarla.

Tras esto, se observaron a los ojos unos segundos, antes de que él se tumbara de espaldas, y ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho para dejarse arropar.

-Ya va a amanecer, ¿verdad?-preguntó Fortune, con los ojos cerrados.

-No puedo ver mi reloj desde aquí. Pero no me sorprendería.

-Sombras. ¿Cuántas noches en vela hacen con esta?-dijo riendo.-Quizás deberíamos bajar un poco el ritmo.

-Quizás.-le beso la frente, mientras miraba al techo.-Pero ambos sabemos que no vamos a hacerlo.

-No. Claro que no.-Miss Fortune se subió sobre él, y apoyó los brazos sobre su pecho, aplastando los senos contra él, mientras le miraba a los ojos.-Pero la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

-Eso dicen.-contestó apartándole el pelo de la cara.-Pero normalmente también presuponen que la acción debe acompañar a la intención.

-Y somos personas de acción, ¿no? Llevamos demostrándolo toda la noche.

Se inclinó sobre él, y volvieron a besarse. No un beso lujurioso, como hasta ahora. Si no uno nacido del cariño, mientras se abrazaban, antes de que ella volviera a esconder el rostro en su cuello.

Valerian no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Era perfecta. Nunca había conocido a una chica así, y no esperaba volver a conocerla jamás. Precisamente por esto, y porque sabía que la suya probablemente sería una vida corta, se tomó tantas molestias en conseguir aquel diamante de esas reliquias shurimanas. Ese tan hermoso.

Ahora solo podía rezar, si aún creía en eso, por no estar precipitando las cosas.

* * *

Meiga estaba bastante segura de que esta era la dirección. No tanto porque la concha la estaba guiando hacia allí, por como que ahora la mitad de Bilgewater sabía donde vivía. La capitana y cazarrecompensas Sarah Fortune se había hecho un nombre más allá incluso del que ya tenía.

Antes era temida en los bajos fondos por su belleza y su impiedad. Ahora, después de matar a Gangplank, estaba de camino de convertirse en la mujer más poderosa de Bilgewater, y avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Meiga había oído los rumores de lo que le había ocurrido a todos los que se habían cruzado en su camino, y como se había formado un círculo personal de poder con las mentes más peligrosas y ambiciosas de Bilgewater. Meiga mentiría si dijera que no le daba miedo. Pero al mismo tiempo, más miedo le producía Amadi.

No parecía haber mucha seguridad en la puerta de la villa. Extraño para una mujer de su fama. Pero tal vez prefiriera no mostrar miedo ante nadie, o quisiera encargarse ella misma de sus problemas. Una actitud temeraria, o justificada, según se viera.

La puerta se abrió antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarla, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y cruzándosele en el camino un caballero joven y atractivo. Llevaba su melena negra suelta y limpia, vestía elegantemente, y tenía una constitución delgada, pero que se le notaba fibrosa.

Justo en ese momento, por mucho que quisiera a su novio, le dio un poco de lástima estar con Victor. En otra ocasión, probablemente le habría pedido que la invitara a cenar.

-Vaya. Hola, ojos lindos. ¿Está tu jefa en casa?-le preguntó ella sin cortarse demasiado.

-¿Mi jefa? Hmf... Yo no la llamaría exactamente mi jefa. Pero sí. Está. ¿Quién pregunta exactamente, preciosa?-le preguntó él alzándole la barbilla con los dedos.

-En otras circunstancias te diría después de invitarme a una copa.-dijo ella apartándole gentilmente la mano.-Tal vez puede que no hasta el amanecer. Pero ahora mismo, estoy cogida. Lo siento.

-No lo lamentes.-le dijo él pasando por su lado.-Yo tengo el mismo dilema. Pero si eso cambia piensa en mi, ¿vale?

-Lo mismo te digo, ojos lindos.-dijo ella lanzándole un beso, y luego riéndose de ella misma al entrar.

Pero luego no pudo evitar pensar en que hacía días que no hablaba con Victor. Pero él tampoco había intentado hablar con ella. ¿Por qué sería? Suponía que por el mismo motivo que ella lo evitaba. Pero tampoco lo tenía claro.

Solo sabía que le gustaba. Que sentía que un chico así era mucho más de lo que ella se merecía. Pero también estaba claro que le ocultaba algo de su pasado. No iba a quejarse, pues también lo estaba haciendo ella. Pero era algo que al final, ambos tenían que confrontar.

La casa era tan grande como esperaba, pero menos lujosa. Aún había detalles caros, pero no tantos como los que esperaba ver del hogar de alguien poderoso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Meiga alzó la vista, y se encontró bajando las escaleras a una bella mujer cercana a su edad envuelta en una lujosa bata de seda roja que le quedaba ligeramente grande. Incluso despeinada y recién levantada su belleza era evidente. Tanto por su rostro, como por su voluptuoso cuerpo. No le extrañaba entonces que tuviera la fama que tiene, y viera a aquel caballero tan atractivo saliendo. Podría tener a cualquier hombre que deseara.

-¿Acaso te conozco?-volvió a preguntarle Fortune mientras bajaba las escaleras con una pistola escondida a la espalda.

-No, a mi no me conoces.-dijo Meiga con tranquilidad mientras lanzaba algo al aire.

Miss Fortune lo cogió, y vio la concha con el corazón blanco en el centro. La misma concha que se había vuelto así cuando aquella anciana que se ofreció a ayudarla con el dragón apareció.

Miss Fortune se quedó observando la concha, mientras alternaba la mirada con la chica nativa escaleras abajo.

-... Sígueme.

* * *

-A ver si lo tengo claro. ¿Quieres que encuentre a un mago muerto para ti?

-Exacto. Pero no tengo tan claro que este muerto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que lo he visto en sueños.

-Ya.

Miss Fortune sabía que no era sano poner en duda las creencias de los nativos, pero la historia de esta chica era demasiado extraña como para simplemente creerla.

Aparentemente, su ex-novio Amadi era un hechicero que junto a un grupo de jóvenes de su tribu, organizó un culto alrededor de las Islas de las Sombras. Por algún motivo, parecía creer que en aquel lugar maldito por los muertos se hallaba la clave de la vida eterna. Por algún motivo, supo que la niebla negra atacaría puerto gris, y se encontraba allí junto a un grupo de sus seguidores hace 4 años esperando su llegada. Desde entonces, nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de él.

-No necesito que me creas. Solo que hagas el trabajo que te pido.

-Oh, no es que no te crea.-le contestó Miss Fortune mientras terminaba de vestirse tras el biombo.-Es solo que tratándose de los espíritus de la niebla negra, preferiría mantenerme lo más alejada de ellos posible.

-Puerto Gris está deshabitado, no maldito. Todas las almas que haya podido cosechar la niebla negra allí, estarán de vuelta en las Islas de las Sombras.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que ese no haya sido el destino de tu novio?

-Porque era demasiado listo para caminar a su suicidio. Temo que sepa algo sobre la Niebla Negra que los demás no, y temo que dicho secreto pueda ser la perdición de Bilgewater.

-... Vale.-salió de detrás del biombo enfundada en su uniforme de capitana.-Ahora si que tienes mi atención.

* * *

Encontrarse a Lilith durmiendo en el sofá cada vez que llegaba a su despacho se estaba volviendo habitual. Pero encontrársela enrollándose con la hija del posadero, no tanto.

-Sabes, lo de que te quedes dormida en mi despacho lo tolero, porque entiendo lo pesado que puede hacerse volver a casa después de una noche de juerga.-le lanzó el sombrero a la cara cuando al fin miraron para ella.-Pero que lo uses de picadero, ya es otra cosa.

-¡Ah!-la hija del posadero se levantó de golpe, nerviosa y sonrojada.-Miss Fortune, lo siento, yo...

-Vuelve abajo, anda. Tu padre te anda buscando.-le contestó ella sin dignarse a mirarla, mientras rebuscaba entre sus estanterías.

Lilith permaneció en su asiento, mientras veía a su novia largarse y cerrar la puerta.

-Te noto de mal humor, preciosa.-dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie.

-No me hables. Pensaba que ya estaba hecha con deberle favores a la gente, pero después de pasar una noche maravillosa, me viene otra con lo mismo.-dijo sacando pilas de documentos y dejándolos sobre el escritorio.-Y para algo relacionado con la Niebla Negra. Que preferiría mantenerme lo más alejada de ella posible mientras no haya Harrowing.

-¡Ja! ¿Y eso?-Lilith se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

-Una sacerdotisa nativa. Una tal Meiga. Quiere que encuentre a...

-¿Meiga?

Miss Fortune se quedó extrañada, mirándola.

-¿La conoces?

-Pues claro. Es la novia de Victor.

Algo pareció haer click en la mente de Miss Fortune.

-Mierda.-se llevó las manos a la cara.-Ya decía yo que había visto ese colgante en alguna parte.

-¿Qué quería ella contigo?

-Quería que encontrara a un tipo llamado Amadi. Un exnovio suyo. Aparentemente, cree que ha hecho tratos que no debe con espíritus de la Niebla Negra, y que sigue vivo en alguna parte de Puerto Lamento.-dijo extendiendo sobre la mesa el mapa de la zona que acababa de encontrar.

-... ¿Por eso lleva tantos días sin hablarle a mi hermano?

-¿Tiene problemas con Victor?

-No exactamente. Él me dijo que discutieron porque había cosas sobre él que no quería contarle, y lo mismo pasaba con ella. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella con una maldición marina?

-No lo sé. No le he preguntado. Pero si quieres, cuando la vea, puedo preguntarle porque no quiso decirle a Victor...

-No.-la detuvo Lilith.-No le digas nada. Si es algo malo, prefiero enterarme antes yo, que Victor.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque si esa tipa tiene algún secreto que vaya a romperle el corazón a mi hermano, prefiero estar allí yo primero para romperle las piernas. No le digas que conoces a Victor, ni le digas que me conoces a mi. ¿Entendido? Solo averigua lo que sabe.

-... Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que le estás gritando órdenes a tu jefa, porque sinceramente... Ahora mismo me estás dando miedo.

Lilith perdió esa expresión aterradora, y sonrió. Esa sonrisa pervertida que casi le daba más miedo.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-le acarició el rostro.-¿Es esa clase de miedo que te pone ca...?

Escuchó el martillo de un percutor, y se apartó de Miss Fortune, mientras esta guardaba el arma, y se ponía a doblar los mapas que necesitaba.

-Haré lo que me pides. Porque sinceramente, también me preocupa tu hermano.-abrió la puerta antes de salir.-Pero con un poco de suerte, no tendremos que llegar a eso.

-¿Para eso te tenemos a ti, no?-le dijo Lilith.-Eres nuestro amuleto de la fortuna andante.

Más cuando cerró la puerta, Lilith perdió la sonrisa.

¿Estaba preocupada por esa chica y su hermano? Sí. Pero más lo estaba por ella después de lo que le había visto hacer unos días, y no estaba segura de si confrontarla al respecto era una buena idea.

Aunque claro. ¿Cómo le preguntas a la mujer a la que amas más que a tu vida, si no le preocupa su falta de remordimientos tras matar a su primer amante, por mucho que este se lo mereciera?

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Hace mucho que no hablamos. Quería mencionaros dos cosas.**

 **La primera, viendo que acaba de salir una nueva actualización del lore de Bilgewater, ¿creéis que mi interpretación de la ciudad se aleja mucho de la oficial? Porque se supone que es una ciudad de delincuentes, pero también de empresarios y mercantes de mucha ambición y pocos escrúpulos, por lo que tiene sentido que haya ricos muy ricos allí, y como he dado ha entender en los últimos capítulos, guerras comerciales. Así que decidme en las reviews que os parece el nuevo lore de Bilgewater, y si os gusta la forma que le estoy dando a la sociedad de la ciudad.**

 **La segunda, he vuelto a contratar a una artista para que me hiciera un dibujo de la historia. Es la misma que hizo la portada, Shinaa, y podéis encontrar el dibujo en cuestión si buscaís su nick seguido de "Hotel in Piltover". A ver quien adivina que escena de la historia representa esa imagen.**


	52. Iglesia de las Sombras: Bienvenidas

-Te noto distraído. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- **Oh, lo siento. No, es que... por la madre serpiente, eres preciosa. Es que... me cuesta no distraerme viéndote.**

 **-**... ¿Lo tenías preparado, o te ha salido así de espontáneo?-le preguntó Meiga, con la ceja alzada, intentando ocultar el hecho de que se había sonrojado.

- **Ya sabes que no.-** alzó la mano para acariciarle el rostro.- **Solo te digo lo que pienso.**

Meiga cerró los ojos y le dejó hacer, antes de tomar su mano y besarle los dedos.

-Tú tampoco estás mal, ¿lo sabías?

- **¿Ah, no?** -preguntó sonriendo.

-De hecho.-lo tomó del rostro mientras acercaba sus labios.-Estás como para parar a una cañonera.

Cerraron los ojos mientras dejaban que sus labios expresaban por ellos lo que sentían. Y cuando volvió a mirarla, se perdió de nuevo en esos ojos verdes, y en los brillos de aquella melena escarlata.

-Y dime.-le dijo Sarah, mientras sentía su cuerpo desnudo sobre él.-¿Yo que te parezco?

* * *

Victor no tardó en despertarse. Pero no lo hizo de forma violenta. Pues había disfrutado de aquel sueño más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y ahora no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable por ello.

* * *

-Sigo sin comprender porque insistías en que viniéramos solas.

-Porque no me gusta meter a mi tripulación en medio a menos que lo necesite. Y para llegar a Puerto Gris, nos basta con este bote.

La niebla aún cubría las aguas cercanas a este puerto pesquero incluso 4 años después. Pero por fortuna, era una niebla blanca normal esta vez. Y entre esa niebla, no tardaron en distinguir un muelle de madera en el que amarrar.

-Vale. Ayúdame a echar los cabos.

Meiga hizo como le pidió, y saltó al muelle para amarrar la embarcación al poste podrido aún dispuesto ahí. Pero cuando alzó la mirada, la cazarrecompensas a la que había contratado permanecía inmóvil, observando el agua.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has oído eso?

-No. Habrá sido la corriente.

-No ha sido la corriente. La corriente no rompe la superficie del agua a menos que haya oleaje. Y eso ha sido un chapoteo.

-Pues habrá sido cosa del muelle.-contestó Meiga pateando las tablas bajo ella.-¿Ves? Se está cayendo a cachos. Movámonos, o acabará cediendo bajo nuestro peso.

Miss Fortune no parecía muy convencida. Pero hizo como le dijo. Si se hubiera quedado un rato más, quizás habría visto la aleta surgiendo del agua.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

-No aquí. Fue en Bilgewater. Discutimos porque yo no quería venir. Pero si Amadi ejecutó algún tipo de ritual de magia oscura aquí, aún quedara rastro de ella por mucho tiempo que haya pasado.

Dicho esto, Meiga descolgó un colgante de cristal entre sus dedos, y se fue guiando por su ondulación para moverse.

Las casuchas de madera de aquel viejo pueblo pesquero estaban construidas en una forma similar a las de Bilgewater, solo que en un terreno llano. Caminaban sobre calles construidas en muelles de madera sobre el agua, y que cada vez parecían más podridos debido a la falta de cuidado. Y aunque parecía tan abandonada como el primer día, Miss Fortune mantuvo sus armas desenfundadas, pues con la Niebla Negra nunca se sabía. Pero de repente, Meiga se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, en teoría esto debería permitirme encontrar cualquier rastro de magia oscura. Pero debido a la Niebla Negra...

-Ese rastro está por todas partes, ¿verdad?

-... Un poco sí.

-Genial. ¿Tienes alguna otra forma de encontrar lo que buscamos?

No llegó a conocer la respuesta. Pues al instante siguiente, los tablones de madera delante y tras ellas estallaron en mil pedazos, junto con varios torrentes de agua que lo empaparon todo. Miss Fortune solo tuvo tiempo de protegerse el rostro, antes de sentir un tacto demasiado familiar alrededor de su cuello.

Pero era imposible. Estaba muerto. Ella lo había matado.

-¡Fortune!

El grito de Meiga la sacó de sus pensamientos. El que la tenía sujeta contra las tablas ahora no era Malie. Este tenía la piel negra como el ébano, y era incluso más grande que él. Pero lo conocía igualmente.

-Saua.

- **Hola, zorra. Te dije que no lo olvidaríamos.**

No se molestó en comprobar como estaba Meiga. Solo trató de alzar sus armas, logrando tan solo que Saua le agarrara un brazo con la mano libre, y le pisara el otro con su pie garrudo, obligando a soltar su segunda arma junto con un grito de dolor.

- **Vaya.-** Saua la alzó en alto, sin soltar ni su cuello, ni su garganta.- **Ahora que lo pienso, no eres tan peligrosa en las distancias cortas como en las largas.**

No veía a Meiga por ninguna parte. Pero no era difícil suponer que los hermanos de esta bestia se habrían encargado de ella.

 **-No te preocupes por tu amiga.-** le dijo el hombre escualo del que era incapaz de liberarse.- **El que nos dijo donde y cuando pillarte sola, lo hizo solo para que le trajéramos a la otra intacta y con vida.**

 **-**... ¿Ese tipo por casualidad no se llamaría Amadi?-le replicó Miss Fortune sin perder la calma, ni mostrarse atemorizada.

- **Sí. Pero no me sorprende que lo sepas. El tipo ya nos dijo que andaríais buscándolo.**

 **-** Vale. Pues si vas a degollarme y dejarme aquí desangrándome, hazlo ya y acaba con esto.

- **No. Lo siento.-** retorció su muñeca, hasta el punto de casi romperla.- **Para ti todavía tenemos planes.**

Miss Fortune no pudo aguantarlo más. Tuvo que soltar su otra arma también. Entonces, Saua dejó de molestarse en agarrarla del brazo. Pero no la acercó más, pues sabía que ella ya habría intentado patearle en los testículos si no fuera porque las piernas no le alcanzaban.

De golpe, fue lanzada contra la pared de una casa, rompiendo parte de la ventana, y acabando con pedazos de cristal clavados en el brazo y en el hombro. Tuvo que esforzarse horrores para no darle la satisfacción de gritar, ni de desmayarse por el dolor.

- **Primero, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir por aquí un rato. Después... Bueno. Sabremos que planes tenía Amadi para ti a cambio de resucitar a mi hermano.**

¿Eso era posible? No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Tenía que ponerse en pie. Tenía que...

No sirvió de nada. Solo logró que la pateara de nuevo contra la pared. Pero había muchas esquirlas de cristal por el suelo. Así que solo tuvo que coger un trozo lo suficientemente grande con su mano sana, y aprovecharlo.

Cuando Saua se volvió a inclinar sobre ella y la agarró del cuello, trató de hacerlo. Pero no sirvió de nada. Saua paró el golpe. Y apretándole la mano, hizo que el cristal se le hundiera entre los dedos.

- **Duele, ¿verdad? Pues estoy bastante seguro de que esto no fue ni la mitad de lo que le dolió a mi hermano. Así que vamos a esforzarnos más, ¿vale?**

Saua le tiró del pelo para mover su cabeza a un lado y dejar su hombro expuesto, y a continuación, clavar todos sus colmillos en este. Solo se detuvo una vez notó sus dientes chocando contra la clavícula. Esta vez si que pudo sacarle un grito de dolor. Y de la misma forma que un león se desharía de su presa muerta, utilizando solo la fuerza de sus mandíbulas, la lanzó de nuevo haciéndola atravesar lo que quedaba de la ventana.

Más cristales se le clavaron en la espalda. Pero parecía haber aterrizado en el interior de una cocina. Y había utensilios tirados por el suelo. Cuchillos y tenedores. Bien. Así que incluso con los cristales clavandósele cada vez más a cada movimiento, se fue arrastrando para alcanzar el más cercano. Pero justo cuando lo tenía cogido por el mango, sintió su mano crujir bajo los 120 kilos de Sasua proyectados en su pie. Esta vez no gritó de dolor. Pareció más bien un bufido de rabia.

- **Bien.-** volvió a patearla por el suelo, agachándose para coger el cuchillo.- **Si es así como quieres jugar.**

Con todas sus fuerzas, luchó para ponerse en pie, apoyándose contra la pared. Pero solo logró que el cuchillo que antes trató de sostener, se deslizara por encima de su hombro sano, rajando los tendones que le permitían seguir moviendo el brazo.

- **Vaya. Parece que tendré que seguir mejorando mi puntería.**

Saua la alzó de nuevo, y la estampó contra la mesa de la cocina. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que cediera al dolor, pero Miss Fortune se resistía. Sabía que si perdía el conocimiento, podría no volver a despertar, por mucho que Saua insistirá en mantenerla con vida. Je. Fue Victor quién le enseñó eso. Ojalá ahora estuviera entre sus brazos como aquella noche. O entre los de Valerian. O sola en casa en su mullido sofá. Madre serpiente, ¿por qué habría venido aquí?

Sintió las garras de Malie clavándose en su torso, rajando entre las costillas. Ya no podía ni mover los brazos para llevarse las manos a la herida. Solo podía patalear.

- **Eso es. No te me desmayes aún queda...**

 **-** _¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?_

Ya habían empezado las alucinaciones. La figura espectral de un nativo de piel oscura se había manifestado ante ella. Lo raro es que Saua también parecía reaccionar ante ella.

Ya no podía escuchar que decían. El espectro parecía enfadado con Saua. Algo sobre necesitarla sana. No importaba. Ahora solo quería dormir.

* * *

Podía notar un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Pero no el dolor. No tenía claro si eso era bueno, o malo.

Cuando despertó, su visión aún se encontraba borrosa. Pero estaba viva. Eso era claro. También sentía los oídos taponados, pero le parecía escuchar a alguien llamándola.

-¿Miss Fortune?

Cuando su vista se aclaró, pudo ver a Meiga frente a ella. La nativa tenía puestas unas extrañas esposas de piedra blanca, y parecían encontrarse solas y encerradas en una habitación de madera húmeda y algo podrida, con una ventana con barrotes.

-Gracias a la madre que has despertado.-suspiró ella.

-Lo sé.-bufó Miss Fortune.-Pero imagino que... ¿Qué sombras?

La herida de su hombro... ya no estaba allí. Podía mover los brazos sin ninguna dificultad, y ni los cortes ni los cristales seguían allí. Lo único que quedaba demostrando que había sufrido una paliza, era que su ropa seguía hecha jirones.

-¿Qué sombras está pasando aquí?-dijo tratando de ponerse en pie, pero sintiéndose débil.

-Que tal como creía, los sueños no eran solo sueños. Eran cosa de Amadi. Él quería que yo viniera a buscarle. Y nos estaban esperando.

-Eso resulta obvio.-echó la cabeza hacía atrás.-Si cree que tiene una deuda personal contigo, entiendo que te busque con vida. Lo que no comprendo es porque a mi no me han matado. ¿Y por qué a ti te tienen esposada y a mi no?

Meiga observó sus pétreas cadenas.

-Porque estás no son unas simples cadenas. Y no he sido del todo sincera contigo. Yo...

Su conversación tendría que continuar en otro momento, si tenían oportunidad. Ahora, parecía que se las necesitaba en otra parte. Cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, un grupo de nativos, cuyos labios se encontraban cosidos, y cuyos ojos permanecían en blanco, se acercó para sacarlas a rastras de la celda. A Miss Fortune no la perturbó tanto el hecho de que su tacto era frío como el de un cadáver, si no el hecho de que la fuerza con la que las agarraban no era natural. Por mucho que se resistieran, ellos no parecían siquiera notarlo. No hacían siquiera el esfuerzo de flexionar los músculos. Su agarre era como el de un grillete de acero. Era aterrador.

Estaba claro que ya no se encontraban en Puerto Gris. A su alrededor, solo veía casuchas construidas sobre postes, y bajo y alrededor de ellos, aguas pantanosas y un bosque tan espeso que ni la luz del sol lo traspasaba. Solo lo hacía a través del claro donde se encontraban.

Pero pronto las alejaron de aquel lugar, y las internaron por el bosque, siguiendo una pasarela de que lo atravesaba. Parecía haberse hecho de noche de repente, pero sus silenciosos y aterradores captores parecían no necesitarla para saber por donde caminaban. Y mientras ellas se perdían en la oscuridad, los ruidos de los animales que pululaban el pantano se fueron haciendo más escasos, hasta desaparecer. Ya solo escuchaban sus propios pasos sobre la madera, y no podían ver más allá de un palmo frente a ellas, pudiendo solo comtenplar a sus captores.

-¿Adónde nos lleváis?

No le contestaron. Pensó que quizás ese hecho no se debiera solo a que tenían los labios cosidos, y a que simplemente no podían escucharla ni responderla.

Esta situación la ponía de los nervios, y no iba a mejorar pronto. Un cántico extraño, lleno de voces que sonaban como susurros fantasmagóricos, comenzó a llenar sus oídos, mientras su camino comenzaba a ser iluminado por fuegos fatuos verdecinos. Esto apestaba a magia de la Niebla Negra. Y a ninguna de las dos le gustaba.

Pronto llegaron a otro claro. Pero este era una loma de tierra sólida, cuya superficie estaba protegida de la luz solar por las ramas de los árboles colindantes, que parecían haberse retorcido y crecido de forma extraña para enredarse entre ellas y cubrir el claro como una espesa capa. Un círculo de antorchas iluminadas con un fuego verde limitaba el claro, y en su centro, un viejo altar de piedra quebrado y agrietado en lo alto de la loma, parecía ser el foco de atención de los religiosos allí reunidos. Eran todos nativos, pero al menos parecían más vivos que sus espeluznantes guardias.

Al entrar en el círculo, las liberaron sin más. No parecían preocupados por que intentasen correr. Quizás porque sabían que no tenían adonde ir. Miss Fortune y Meiga se miraron. Estaba claro que solo les quedaba caminar hasta el altar, y averiguar de que iba todo esto.

Pasaron entre el estrecho hueco que les dejaban los suplicantes arrodillados alrededor del altar. Y según se fueron acercando, identificaron otra figura junto a la estructura quebrada. Frente a una fila de huesos animales y no tan animales, aspirando el humo de las velas negras de llama verde que allí ardían, oraba un indígena de piel de ébano. Rapado, fuerte, joven, y con la piel cubierta de tatuajes de líneas onduladas, y tentáculos negros, que subían por sus brazos, y cubrían la mitad de su torso y cara.

-¿Amadi?-susurró Meiga, con los ojos apunto de salírsele de las órbitas, pareciendo aterrada.

El extraño sacerdote abrió los ojos, y sonrió al verlas. Había un brillo verde en su mirada, que a Miss Fortune enseguida hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la piel. Y ella no se asustaba fácilmente. Pero ahora mismo, solo rogaba para sus adentros que dejara de mirarla.

El llamado Amadi rodeó el altar, y sin decir nada, se colocó frente a Meiga, la cual seguía esposada. Le tomó y le alzó la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. Miss Fortune pudo verle mover los labios, como susurrándole algo. Pero tan bajito, que Miss Fortune solo pudo llegar a sacar una palabra.

"Esposa."


	53. Iglesia de las Sombras: Intenciones

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja.

-¡No soy tu mujer, Amadi!-Meiga se volvió hacia Miss Fortune.-Fue una estupidez de hace mucho tiempo. Realmente no tiene nada de verdad.

-Hicimos una promesa, mi amor.-dijo Amadi alzando la mano para acariciarle el pelo, que Meiga le apartó.

-Una promesa que tu ya rompiste hace mucho. Ya no me importa lo que fuimos.

-Pues para no importarte, te has tomado muchas molestias para ocultárselo a tu nuevo novio.

La cara de Meiga se contrajo por un momento en confusión, antes de volver a ponerse seria.

-Porque él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿En serio? Entonces debería ir a visitarle y decírselo, a ver que piensa de ello. Y a enseñarle a no tocar a las mujeres de los demás.

-Escúchame bien.-Meiga dio un paso adelante con voz fría.-Como se te ocurra tocarle un pelo...

-Relájate, muchacha.-habló Miss Fortune.-Solo trata de meterse bajo tu piel. No le hará nada a Victor mientras estemos aquí. Y si pudiera, ya lo habría hecho.

Ambos la miraron a ella ahora. Amadi con una sonrisa confiada, Meiga nuevamente confundida.

-No hemos... No recuerdo haberte dicho su nombre.

Mierda.

-Lo acabáis de hacer ahora.

-No, no lo hemos hecho.-intervino Amadi.-Hemos hablado de él, pero no hemos mencionado su nombre. Aunque tampoco debería sorprenderme. Al fin y al cabo, trabaja para ti, ¿no?

-¿Qué?-Meiga estaba cada vez más confusa.

-Y no pretendas que tampoco sabías que Meiga era su actual novia cuando salisteis del puerto esta madrugada.

-¿Qué?

-Mierda. Vale, sí. Trabaja para mi, y supe que ella era su novia. Pero no entiendo que importancia tiene ahora.

-Pero... ¿por qué me lo has ocultado?-habló Meiga, albergando una sospecha por ahora vacua.

-¿Por qué le has ocultado tú todo esto a Victor? Después de hablar, su hermana me pidió que...

-¿Y por qué Victor iba a ocultártelo a ti, Meiga?-interrumpió Amadi.

-Me dijo... me dijo que antes que conmigo, solo había estado con otra chica. Dijo que era pelirroja.-se llevó una mano al pecho.-Pero no...

-Sí, es cierto. Pasamos una noche juntos, pero nada más. Solo fue eso.-Miss Fortune dio un paso hacia delante.-No hay nada que...

-¿Solo una noche?-volvió a interrumpir Amadi.-¿Vas a negar entonces que hace tres días dormiste en su casa?

-¡¿Qué?!-la sospecha de Meiga ya parecía sólida, mientras lágrimas parecían querer escapar de sus ojos.

-Deja de tergiversar las palabras. Es cierto que dormí en su casa, pero no...

-Yo no he tergiversado nada. Tú misma negaste conocerlo de antes, y ahora admites que trabaja para ti. Tú misma dijiste que solo pasaste una noche con él, pero ahora admites haber dormido otra.-el rostro de Amadi seguía neutro, sin demostrar que disfrutase de jugar con sus emociones de esa forma.-Además, para no haber hecho nada, se os veía muy acurrucaditos en el sofá.

Miss Fortune no tuvo que afirmar o negar nada. Meiga podía verlo en sus rostro. Casi podía sentir su corazón haciéndose pedazos, mientras su mente se llenaba de imágenes de Miss Fortune y Victor desnudos entre sábanas. Primero besándose. Luego haciendo el amor. No sabía si aquellas imágenes eran producto de su propia imaginación, o de la influencia de Amadi. Pero ahora no le importaba.

-¡Ya basta!-le grito a su ex.-No sé si Victor me ha engañado con ella o no, pero no pienso dejar que sigas metiéndote en mi cabeza como solías hacerlo antes. No sé que quieres de nosotras, pero no vas a conseguirlo. Y menos de mi.

-Claro que lo haré.-la tomó de la barbilla.-Déjame explicarte como.

Meiga volvió a alzar los brazos para apartarlo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el susurro. Un susurro en una lengua que Miss Fortune no entendió, pero que le puso la piel de gallina, y llenó su cabeza con la imagen de un palacio antiguo roto y corrompido por la Niebla Negra. Entonces, lo vio. Un destello verde surgiendo de los ojos de Amadi, y moviéndose como una fuerza viva hacia los ojos de Meiga, que también brillaron antes de apagarse.

Meiga bajó los brazos, y su cabeza cayó contra el pecho de Amadi, que la sostuvo para que no tocara el suelo. Pálida y frágil como si estuviera muerta. Y Miss Fortune había visto demasiadas muertes como para confundirse.

-¡¿Pero qué coño?!

Miss Fortune intervino. Agarró a Amadi del brazo, y lo apartó de Meiga, haciendo que esta cayera sobre el suelo. Este solo la miró a los ojos, y susurró unas palabras similares a las de antes.

Solo que esta vez no le produjeron repudio. Sonaban dulces y agradables. Casi excitantes. Una luz verde llenó su mirada, y cuando por fin pudo ver a Amadi de nuevo, sintió un manto de pesadez cubriéndola. Como si la vida misma se hubiera esfumado de sus miembros. Pero tan pronto como apareció, y antes de caer al suelo, aquella sensación desapareció, y ella le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo.

Antes de que pudiera patearlo, los mismos guardias de antes surgieron de la nada, y la sujetaron.

-Vaya.-se frotó la mejilla.-Tienes una voluntad incluso más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Claro que tú siempre has vivido rodeada de muerte. Es natural que te proteja.

-¡¿Qué coño acabas de hacernos?!

-Pronto lo sabrás. Encadenadla al altar.

Dicho esto, se volteó, y tomó a Meiga en brazos, antes de encaminarse a una cabaña al pie de la loma.

Miss Fortune no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría. Pero el echo de que estuvieran amarrándola a una mesa de piedra antigua, y no tuviera ni la fuerza suficiente para forcejear con sus captores, no la ponía de buen humor. Esta escena le recordaba a una de esas portadas cutres de las novelas de arandel de Piltover. Esas con la dama en apuros y la ropa desgarrada, rodeada de salvajes de fieros ojos, mientras el apuesto héroe lucha contra ellos de pie sobre el altar, defendiendo a la muchacha indefensa.

Jamás pensó que diría esto, pero ahora mismo le vendría bien tener a mano a un héroe rubio de ojos claros.

* * *

Meiga despertó en una habitación iluminada solamente con unas titilantes velas, pero rodeada de cojines de terciopelo, y sobre un cómodo lecho de seda. Y frente a ella, el sacerdote de las sombras la observaba con una mirada vacía.

-Por el rey arruinado. Te has vuelto incluso aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Amadi se tumbó junto a ella, justo después de que esta percibiera que lo único que vestía ahora era un atuendo propio de concubina de harén shurimano. No podía creérselo. Ahora mismo solo deseaba una cosa.

Y una vez Meiga se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de su examante, apoyando las manos en su pecho, comenzaron a besarse dulcemente. Primero con cariño, luego con más pasión e ahínco incluso que antes, mientras Amadi la rodeaba con sus brazos. Poco a poco fue retirando las tiras de su sostén, y los gemidos de Meiga fueron haciéndose más pasionales y honestos según besaba su cuello y sus hombros. Pero una ilusión potenciada por sensaciones de ese tipo, puede romperse fácilmente.

-Aaaah... Victor.-abrió los ojos, sin la chispa allí, y sin notar las cicatrices de su amante rozando su piel.-¿Victor?

Tardó dos segundos en recordar lo que había ocurrido, y como una exhalación, empujó a Amadi para alejarse de él, y se puso en pie, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-Hmf. Lástima. Tenía la esperanza que hubieras visto la luz.

-¡Cállate!-dijo palpándose el cuerpo.-¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Me has quitado la ropa? ¿Tú me has puesto esto?

-Relájate.-de un chasquido, las ropas de Meiga volvieron a ser las que eran.-Solo era una ilusión. Quería ver si podía ponerte de ánimo.

-Ya te he dicho que esos tiempos acabaron hace mucho.

-Hace 10 segundos no lo parecía.

-No... no pensaba con claridad. Hace 10 segundos... solo podía recordar al verte que te conocía. Y los recuerdos que acompañan a este.

-Tiempos más felices, ¿verdad?

-... Sí.-se frotó el brazo, ya más calmada, mientras meditaba que hacer.-¿Qué me hiciste antes? Solo recuerdo estar frente al altar, ver algo en tus ojos, y perder el conocimiento. ¿Dónde está Fortune?

-Aquello solo fue un ejemplo de los dones que ofrece la niebla a los fieles. Fortune, solo es un pago por esos dones.

-¿Qué le has hecho?-habló, entre la amenaza y el miedo.

-Por ahora nada.-respondió Amadi.-Pasar frío en el altar, supongo. Hasta la medianoche, de nada serviría sacrificarla.

Meiga observó que aún sin cadenas, sus grilletes de petricita aún seguían allí, apretándole las muñecas.

-¿Cómo has logrado todo esto, Amadi? Te creía muerto.-trató de ganar tiempo.

-Ya te lo dije entonces. Hay más en la Niebla Negra de lo que nuestras limitadas creencias nos mostraban. Cuando la niebla me envolvió, él supo ver la claridad de mi mente.-observaba el techo con la mirada pérdida.-Supo ver mi potencial, y me dio un propósito.

-¿De quién hablas?

Amadi sonrió.

-Del emperador de los muertos, por supuesto.

* * *

Miss Fortune supuestamente tenía que seguir atada al altar en ese momento. Pero los hermanos de Amadi tenían otra idea. Saua rompió los goznes que sujetaban las cadenas a la mesa de piedra, y se la llevó arrastrando por las aguas del pantano, que le llegaban hasta la cintura, sin molestarse en darle explicaciones, ni evitar que tropezara.

-Por última vez. ¡¿Adónde me llevas?!-Miss Fortune, ya cubierta de barro, se frenó en seco y tiró de la cadena que la amarraba.

Saua se hartó, y la agarró del cuello para estamparla contra un árbol.

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez.-dijo con dificultad.

 **-No. Eso sería demasiado fácil. Tomar tu vida ahora no compensaría el dolor por la muerte de mi hermano. Primero vamos a hacer que lo ruegues. Y entonces, ni siquiera tu amiga la bruja podrá sanar tus heridas.**

-... ¿Bruja? ¿De qué... hablas?

Saua la dejó caer al suelo. Miss Fortune comenzó a toser mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

 **-¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo crees sino que se sanaron tus heridas?**

-Cof, cof. Amadi...

 **-A ese solo le interesaba realmente ella. Ni te tocó hasta lo del altar. Solo sé que cuando os metimos a las dos en la misma celda, antes de ponerle los grilletes de petricita, tu estabas medio muerta. Y al volver a abrirla, no tenías un rasguño.**

-Claro. Lo que tú digas.

No estaba segura de que terminar de creer. Solo sabía que Saua acababa de soltar la cadena cuando la tiró al suelo, y eso le daba una oportunidad. Así que fue recogiéndola poco a poco en sus manos mientras le daba la espalda, para que no la viera, y trató de hacer que siguiera hablando.

-¿Y qué ganáis vosotros de todo esto? ¿Hm?-se puso en pie.-¿Porqué molestaros en mantener vuestra palabra y entregarme a él, cuando me buscabais a mi, y ya me teníais?

- **Porque lo que vamos a hacerte, es solo por placer.** -gruñó amenazante.- **El trato era entregaros a ambas a él. Y a cambio, nos devolvería a nuestro hermano.**

-¿Qué?

 **-Dijo que resucitaría a Malie.**

-Eso... eso es imposible.

Después de lo que vio en la isla donde encontró a Victor y a Lilith, la idea de traer de vuelta a los muertos no le parecía realmente imposible. Era solo que la aterraba. Y después de lo que había visto en esos pantanos, tantas cosas que le recordaban a la Niebla Negra... ese miedo se había vuelto tangible.

- **Imposible o no, va a hacerlo, o le obligaremos. Pero de nada servirá si nos pilla y se da cuenta de que hemos sido nosotros quienes te han llevado.** -la agarró del hombro.- **Así que...**

No esperó a girarse para patearle la ingle. De inmediato, el vastaya cayó de rodillas. El agua y tierra embarradas bajo ellos y del que estaban cubiertos le dificultaba el movimiento a Miss Fortune, pero más se lo hacía a él. La capitana sabía que no podría escapar a pie, pues por muy bien que sirvieran los árboles para ocultarse, él conocía su olor, y veía mejor en la oscuridad. Tampoco podía ganarle un enfrentamiento directo sin armas, pues le superaba demasiado en tamaño y fuerza. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Así que hizo lo único que podía. Se subió a su espalda, fuera del alcance de sus brazos, y rodeó su cuello con la cadena, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, y rezando a la madre serpiente porque no se rompiera. Saua comenzó a sacudirse como un maníaco tratando de quitársela de encima, luchando por respirar. Miss Fortune no tenía la fuerza suficiente para aplastarle la traquea, pero sí para evitar que pasara aire.

Los violentos aspavientos del hasta ahora su captor estuvieron a punto de lanzarla por los aires varias veces, pero ella resistió. Pronto, los violentos arañazos de sus garras tratando de alcanzarla hicieron sangrar sus brazos y costado, pero eran heridas superficiales. Así que por mucho que le ardieran los músculos, ella siguió presionando con fuerza las rodillas contra sus omóplatos, y tirando de la cadena con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto, las sacudidas de Saua se fueron volviendo más débiles.

Y pronto, cayó como un tablón de cara contra el barro.

Aún así, Miss Fortune no cedió. En parte por la adrenalina, en parte por desconfianza. Solo una vez se hubo cerciorado de que llevaba un rato sin moverse, y ni podía notarlo respirar ni sentir sus latidos, cedió en su empeñó. Apoyó los brazos sobre el cuerpo, agotada, y se observó las manos, segura de que la cadena le serviría como arma para volver a por Meiga. Pero insegura de como deshacer el nudo alrededor de sus muñecas.

Tendría que buscar primero un buen par de rocas, entonces.


End file.
